<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Here’s to my Future (Goodbye to Yesterday) by Kassmarie_writes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24221779">Here’s to my Future (Goodbye to Yesterday)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kassmarie_writes/pseuds/Kassmarie_writes'>Kassmarie_writes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coping Techniques, Death of a Parent, F/M, Muggle AU, Muggle modern AU, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rare Pair, Rare Pairings, Slight Weasley Bashing, Slow Burn, Therapy, present day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:40:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>241,590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24221779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kassmarie_writes/pseuds/Kassmarie_writes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>**New Chapters Every Other Saturday**</p><p>Hermione Granger is at a crossroads in her life. After experiencing a personal trauma, she’s doubting her career choice, contemplating moving out of the place she shares with her best friend and his boyfriend, and she’s single for the first time in 7 years. All she wants is to learn to move forward and find peace again.</p><p>Marcus Flint is settling into life outside of the professional rugby scene. After a career ending injury, he’s moved back to London, is sharing a flat with his best mate, and is starting a new position as a personal trainer. All he wants is to do move forward and find balance again.</p><p>They’re both focused on their new beginnings, but what if their friends, and fate, seem to think their new beginnings should start together?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Marcus Flint/Hermione Granger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>607</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. In Which They Meet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Marcus and Hermione meet and Marcus shows an interest.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please note the story tags at the top of the page for trigger warnings. This story does deal with PTSD, panic and anxiety attacks and the coping techniques that can be used. Panic and anxiety attacks present differently for everyone, this also goes for the way people deal with them. We're unique creatures. This is the way I happen to cope.</p><p>Thank you to my betas Jaksan118, Nakieta.joy, and Cellardoor111.</p><p>Story Title Credit: Yesterday by Imagine Dragons</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/185217215@N08/49902156933/in/dateposted-public/">  </a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>September 2018</strong></em>
</p><p> </p><p>He looked around the coffee shop wearily, already feeling the patron’s eyes on his back as they watched him. He checked his phone once more, not seeing the text notification he was waiting on. Groaning quietly, he stepped up to the counter, mildly irritated to see someone new and not the usual loopy blonde that worked the counter and already would have had him rung up.</p><p> </p><p>“Holy…” the barista murmured as he looked up at Marcus, then muttered an apology.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine.” Marcus gave the young man a weary grin, use to the fact that his general height and mass tended to be a reason people stared at him. “Caramel latte. Biggest one you’ve got.” He muttered as he placed his ordered, pulling his wallet from his back pocket and eyeing his phone again. Still no notification.</p><p> </p><p>He pulled out a bit more money than the amount on the register’s screen, handed it to the guy behind the counter. He stepped out of line, waving his hand dismissively at the call for his change. “Keep it.”</p><p> </p><p>He eyed the packed coffee shop once more. Most of the tables were full. He noted that the seats near the corner were fairly free, but groaned irritably when he realized that those seats were located amongst a sea of red flags on the tops of the tables.</p><p> </p><p>The coffee shop had instigated the rule a few years ago when the students from the nearby university had started taking over single tables with their study materials around testing time. For those unwilling to share their space, a red flag would sit in a small vase filled with marbles to hold the flag up. If one was willing to share the table, the flag would be green. For the most part, the flags were always red.</p><p> </p><p>He eyed the few empty spaces and red flags, only seeing one lone green flag at a corner table, a young woman sitting there, her back to the large window she sat in front of. With his order called, he grabbed his coffee from the bar and slowly made his way over.</p><p> </p><p>As he neared, he noticed earbuds in her ears and her hands holding open a book. Bracketed between her arms and the book sat an iced coffee of some sort, the straw between her lips as she nibbled the end, her eyes skimming the pages in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>He knocked his knuckles on the table, wanting to get her attention and not just sit down without her permission. She startled, yanking out her earbuds and looking up, up, up at him, her eyes growing wider as they moved to meet his.</p><p> </p><p>“Mind if I sit? You’re the only one with free space willing to share.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” She looked at the chair, then at him, “I mean…yes?”</p><p> </p><p>He chuckled, pulling the chair out and sitting down in front of her. “Thanks. Just waiting on a friend to confirm lunch, then I’ll be on my way.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, no, it’s,” she waved her hand in the free space between them. “Fine. I’m not here much longer myself.” She flipped through her book, finding a scrap of paper and put it between the pages her fingers had kept in place. She eyed him curiously as he put his phone on the table, her brows furrowing.</p><p> </p><p>Standing at 6’9 and nearly 300 pounds of pure muscle, he was used to the scrutinizing glances. The slight awe in people’s eyes when he walked by no longer unusual, hadn’t been since secondary school really. That was when he’d really started to fill out and towered over his classmates.</p><p> </p><p>He eyed her back and took note of the grey long-sleeved Henley and light wash skinny jeans she wore. A bulging black messenger bag sat next to her converse-covered feet, the bag old and ratty. He noted the self-stitching on the strap that was holding it together. He skimmed back up and gazed the auburn curls that seem to explode around her in varying sized spirals, spilling down her back chaotically, then at the brown eyes that surveyed him curiously and the pink lips that quirked up in a small smile. She looked familiar; he couldn’t quite place her though.</p><p> </p><p>“You look familiar.” She told him, vocalizing his thoughts. Her fingernails tapped on the table. <em>Click. Click Click. Click</em>. The light pink polish on them chipped.</p><p> </p><p>He got that a lot. His general size and height caught people’s attention, yes, but the other reason was his status as a former athlete. He’d had a lucrative rugby career before he’d shattered his right knee the year before. Although officially retired he still got attention for going to the games to support his old team.</p><p> </p><p>She snapped her fingers, startling him out of his thoughts. “Do you know Draco Malfoy?”</p><p> </p><p>He quirked an eyebrow. “I do.” Ironically, it was Draco he was waiting on, as the bastard had yet to confirm their lunch plans.</p><p> </p><p>“I think we went to school together.” She grinned. “You were a couple years ahead of me. Did you play a sport?”</p><p> </p><p>He blinked at her in surprise, eyeing the patrons of the coffee shop as he took a drink of his coffee. People were still staring; he had noticed a couple of girls in the corner covertly trying to take his picture. Back to the girl - no, the woman - in front of him. “Uh…yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>“God, what was it that you played?” She muttered. “I feel like the boys played everything. If it wasn’t football, it was rugby, but then Ron did cross country and Harry did polo.” She waved a hand. “But I know you played against them at some point, Draco’s always talking about it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Exclusively rugby for me.”</p><p> </p><p>She clapped her hands in a laugh. “That’s the one! Rugby.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, you went to Hogwarts too then?” Marcus asked with a raised eyebrow. Hogwarts was an exclusive private boarding school in the Scottish Highlands. If accepted, the school’s entrance exam scores sorted its students into their respective dormitories with the idea that the students would be with like-minded people throughout their years of boarding school. It rarely worked out that way, though.</p><p> </p><p>If enough money was ‘donated’ by a family, a student could be placed in the dormitories of their choice, much like Marcus and his friends who all had family legacies in the Salazar Slytherin dorm. The other dorms consisted of Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor. All students merged for classes and meals, but each dorm house had its own sporting teams. Since no other schools surrounded them, the houses were pitted against each other throughout the year in various sporting activities. Other than frequenting a small village near the school that catered specifically to the students and small population that lived there, sporting events were the only other form of entertainment available to the students during the school year.</p><p> </p><p>The woman in front of him, however, had not been in Slytherin. He would have remembered if he’d shared a common room with her. Her brown eyes sparked in amusement at his questioning look, she took a sip of her drink in front of her before speaking. “I was in Gryffindor.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, should have known. You mentioned Harry.” He nodded, still trying to place her. “You meant Potter, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s right.” She grinned.</p><p> </p><p>He nodded, cupping the latte in both his hands on the table. Harry Potter had been an athletic wunderkind while in school. While Marcus had exclusively played rugby and had been scouted to play professionally, Potter had played multiple sports. He excelled at them all, and rumor had it, he even had multiple offers to play for teams in all different arenas. He’d surprised everyone by saying ‘no thanks’ to the offers and becoming a police officer. He’d doubly surprised many, when he’d split from his long-time girlfriend and six months later was seen shacking up with Draco Malfoy, long-time field rival at school.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll forgive me for not knowing your name.” she smiled. “I just remember you from when Harry used to play.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah,” Marcus chuckled. “Flint.”</p><p> </p><p>“Like the rock?”</p><p> </p><p>He snorted a laugh. “I…yes. Marcus Flint.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, Hermione. Granger.” She said pointing to herself.</p><p> </p><p>“Hermione,” He said her name slowly. “Shakespeare. A Winter’s Tale, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Her grin grew. “Yes, that’s the one.”</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly it clicked. He knew her. “I knew you looked familiar; we shared a couple of classes together, back in school.”</p><p> </p><p>She tilted her head, “Did we?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” He remembered her; she was a little thing that used to sit in the front row of their chemistry class. She had been given special allowance to be in the class with the rest of the seventh years while she was only in fifth. She even had private tutoring with Professor Snape, the surliest of all their professors. So much so that students tended to avoid him outside of the classroom.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione Granger had a reputation of being a bit of a know-it-all in school. Marcus had heard comments in the common room that it was a rarity to see her without her arm in the air trying to answer a question. He’d never witnessed the behavior though. She would sit quietly in class, working on the lesson, but Snape would always stay near her desk and answer any questions she had, both speaking in low voices.</p><p> </p><p>He also remembered that she’d run the study group that some of his younger friends were in. They’d all spoken highly of her.</p><p> </p><p>Her fingers snapped. “Double Chemistry, right? With Severus?”</p><p> </p><p>His eyebrow roses at the familiar use of their professor’s name, a blush rose on her cheeks. “Sorry, he’s become a…mentor of sorts and I always forget that not everyone calls him by his first name.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, that was the class.”</p><p> </p><p>She shook her head. “I wasn’t part of the class; I volunteered as his professor’s assistant. I marked paper’s for younger years and did all the menial grunt work that he hated.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s…” he blinked in surprise. “fucking impressive.”</p><p> </p><p>Professor Severus Snape was one of their stricter professors, if not <em>the</em> strictest professor at Hogwarts. While many students vied to be professor assistants it was always for the other professors in school. No one ever asked to be Snape’s. In fact, as far as Marcus had known, Snape had never had one. Hermione volunteering to be Snape’s professor’s assistant? Very fucking impressive.</p><p> </p><p>She grinned. “Is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Definitely.” His phone buzzed, vibrating against the table, preventing him from replying further. He checked the message, noting that Draco had responded letting him know that he’d just gotten home and to come over whenever.</p><p> </p><p>“Looks like I’m off. Draco just texted back.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione checked the time on her phone. “Looks like it’s time for me too.” She stood just as Marcus had and he observed the very marked difference in their height. She was still a tiny slip of a woman, barely even reaching his chest. The only reason he’d been able to look her in the eye had been because they’d been sitting at the table throughout their conversation.</p><p> </p><p>“Lord, you’re massive.” She laughed in amusement, pulling the strap of her bag over her shoulder and stuffing her book inside of it. She patted his chest good naturedly as she moved around him towards the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Here,” Marcus said, gesturing for her to walk ahead, “I’ll walk you out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Marcus.” She smiled, only frowning when her named was called from behind. They both turned towards the front counter where the blonde male barista who had taken his order called Hermione’s name.</p><p> </p><p>“I have your refill!” The barista called.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus watched her tense and give a strained smile before walking up the counter to grab the cup with a nod. He waited for her at the door, pushing it open and allowing her through, following her out and letting the door close behind him.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you here often, then?” he asked, curious if he’d run into her again as he tended to frequent Lovegood’s Coffee. It helped that his flat was nearby. Both were situated in the middle of Diagon’s Alley, an up and coming neighborhood on the outskirts of London that seemed to have a bit of everything within walking distance. A handful of his friends had settled in the neighborhood and it had seemed natural for him to gravitate towards it when he’d moved to London from Bath.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhm, honestly, only when Luna’s working.” Hermione answered. “I came in with her this morning, which is why I was here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Luna.” Marcus frowned. “The odd little blonde.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well I think everyone is ‘little’ compared to you.” She laughed. “And Luna is unique, not odd.”</p><p> </p><p>“Apologies.” He offered sincerely, not wanting to offend her friend. Granted Luna was a bit of an oddball, but he also preferred it when she worked.</p><p> </p><p>“Well I need to be get going, thanks for the company Marcus. Say hello to Harry and Draco for me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I will, have a good day Hermione.”</p><p> </p><p>“You too.” She patted his arm once more before turning and walking down the street. Marcus watched her leave, raising an eyebrow in curiosity when she threw away the iced coffee that barista had made her once she was out of eye shot from the coffee shop windows.</p><p> </p><p>“Interesting.” He muttered, eyeing the barista through the window, before walking in the opposite direction towards the townhouse Draco shared with Potter.</p><p> </p><p>When he arrived, he found the couple on the steps of their stoop, Potter sitting with his head buried in his hands, while Draco stood leaning against the iron railing with his arms crossed over his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Please tell me that coffee is for Potter.” Draco groaned.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus blinked, looking at his nearly empty latte. “Uh…no. Should I have gotten one?”</p><p> </p><p>“I did text you to bring him one.”</p><p> </p><p>“Didn’t get it.” Marcus said, checking his phone and seeing the unread text. “Not in time anyway. What’s wrong with him?” he asked, nodding towards Potter.</p><p> </p><p>“Potter had a bit of a lie-in this morning,” Draco explained. “He’s still waking up.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not a lie-in when you get home at 8 am and then your boyfriend wakes you four hours later.” Potter groaned, looking up at Marcus. “There’s no food in the house. Have pity on us and take us out to eat.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus snorted a laugh and nodded. “Sure, what’s close?”</p><p> </p><p>They ended up at a fish and chips shop near the couple’s house. Settled at an outdoor table near the shop and waiting for their food, Harry now with coffee in hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Met a friend of yours today.” Marcus said tapping his knuckles in front of Harry.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh?” Harry tilted his head in consideration, as if he could figure out who Marcus had met by looking at him. “Who?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hermione Granger, she said to tell you both ‘Hello’.”</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t tell me she was back, Potter.” Draco accused.</p><p> </p><p>Harry frowned. “I didn’t know.” He admitted. “She must have stayed with Luna last night if she had to work.”</p><p> </p><p>“Should have told her to join us, Flint.” Draco told him.</p><p> </p><p>“Looked like she was on her way somewhere. I ran into her at the coffee shop, on my way to yours.”</p><p> </p><p>“Lovegood’s?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s the one.” Marcus nodded at Harry’s question.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, she and Luna are good friends.” Harry muttered, pulling out his phone and tapping out a message.</p><p> </p><p>“She was with you in school?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco raised an eyebrow at Marcus’s inquiry, but answered the question for his partner. “She was in our year. She helped Harry graduate.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry rolled his eyes, setting his phone down on the table. “I graduated on my own merits, thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>“But would you have, had Granger not made all those study schedules?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry winced. “I’ll admit, had it not been for Hermione I wouldn’t have passed with the marks I did.” He looked at Marcus. “I grew up with Hermione though, she loves organizing people’s lives. Between all the sports I played and classes, she was basically my manager by the end of first year.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why the interest Marcus?” Draco asked.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus shrugged. “She seemed nice.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll admit, Granger is a sweetheart.” Draco said slowly, eyeing his boyfriend. “Tell her I said that and I’ll kill you Potter. I know where you sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry just smirked. “Hermione and Draco’s relationship consist of them bickering. I keep telling them if they just shag, they’d be on better terms.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus didn’t know what to say to that and was saved from responding as the waiter brought their orders setting the baskets of fish and chips down in front of them.</p><p> </p><p>“So, where was she?” Marcus asked</p><p> </p><p>“Who?” Harry asked, throwing a chip into his mouth. “Hermione?” he asked wiping his fingers on the napkin underneath his basket.</p><p> </p><p>“Who else are we talking about Potter?” Marcus asked dryly, breaking the battered fish in half, letting the steam out.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, she went to Paris for a week with some girlfriends for holiday. She took some time off work and Paris was the last hurrah for her twenty fifth birthday before starting back up.” He looked down at his phone as it lit up. “Today, apparently.”</p><p> </p><p>“That and the git Weasley.” Draco muttered.</p><p> </p><p>Harry winced. “That too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Weasley?”</p><p> </p><p>“The ex.” Draco said with a roll of his eyes. “Got married last week, idiot invited her to the wedding.”</p><p> </p><p>“Admittedly, not Ron’s smartest move.”</p><p> </p><p>“Seeing as he married the woman he was having an affair with, I would say not.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, well-”</p><p> </p><p>“And the fact that Hermione and Lavender haven’t been on the best of terms since…well ever.” Draco continued. “They were dormmates back in school, you know, and, well, it’s a slap in the face isn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus cringed. “Rough.”</p><p> </p><p>“No one’s accused Ron of being the brains of the three of us.” Harry muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“Tacky wedding.” Draco told Marcus with a grimace. “Pretty sure another announcement is coming soon.” He waved his hand in front of his stomach in a semi-circle mouthing the word ‘pregnant’.</p><p> </p><p>Harry knocked his fist into Draco’s shoulder. “Knock it off.”</p><p> </p><p>“Admit it Potter, the timing was shitty. Get this.” Draco started, and Marcus knew he needed to settle in as Draco was only beat out for biggest gossip by their friend Pansy Parkinson. “Weasley and Hermione were together on and off for <em>seven</em> years.”</p><p> </p><p>“Draco, we shouldn’t be spreading Hermione’s business around like this.” Harry said, putting a hand on Draco’s arm. “You know she wouldn’t like it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m only catching Marcus up on what the public knows, not like Weasley was quiet about his dalliances.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who am I going to tell?” Marcus asked with a roll of his eyes. “My friends don’t give a shit.”</p><p> </p><p>“See, Marcus will keep his mouth shut.” Draco said, patting Harry’s hand. “Now, dating seven years.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry sighed. “I’ll tell it. I don’t like how your scandalizing my friend’s heartbreak.”</p><p> </p><p>“By all means.” Draco said waving his hand for Harry to speak.</p><p> </p><p>“Ron and Hermione started dating our final year of school.” Harry told him, with an eyeroll. “Before he and Hermione started their on and off relationship, Ron had been on and off with another girl, Lavender, for years. When he and Hermione started dating, he and Lavender had been off for a while.”</p><p> </p><p>“Or so everyone thought.” Draco muttered. The ‘dun, dun, dun’ after the statement was left unspoken, but heard nonetheless.</p><p> </p><p>Harry rolled his eyes. “After graduating, Ron really didn’t know what he wanted to do. He joined the academy with me, but dropped out after a few months, floundered a bit, then went to work for his bothers at their joke shop. Hermione, though, she’s always known she wanted to be a doctor. So, after graduating she went straight into medical school, and…”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s ambitious. Too ambitious, at least for Weasley” Draco interrupted.</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded in agreement. “I was labeled a wunderkind, because I could kick and catch a ball and ride a horse well.” Harry rolled his eyes. “But Hermione, she’s a fucking prodigy. Smart, so fucking smart, she likes knowing things and she’s in her element when she’s learning something new.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry waved the information away, returning to the main subject. “Anyway, they were together nearly seven years, she’d finished school, and I think Ron thought that things would calm down once she finished. But, her shifts at the hospital as she started her Foundation Program were, and still are, insane.”</p><p> </p><p>“Especially since she’s training to be in emergency medicine. Her A and E shifts are unpredictable at best.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded. “So her first year, everything is going smoothly, she’s telling me that she and Ron are finally settling down…they get a flat together and move in…she tells me Ron’s thinking of joining the academy again…she’s thinking he might even be getting ready to propose.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then, shit hits the fan.” Draco interjected.</p><p> </p><p>Harry cleared his throat. “Yeah, she had a bit of a rough ending to her year.”</p><p> </p><p>“She had to-”</p><p> </p><p>“Draco.” Harry snapped firmly, glaring at his boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>Draco, aware he’d crossed the line Harry had set for the story, raised his hands in surrender. “Sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded in acceptance, before continuing. “Rough ending to her year. Then in early February she comes home from her shift early. It’s a remarkably slow night, she lived near the hospital, her boss told her they’d page her if they needed her. She runs into Ron and she catches him just as he’s about to leave the flat, and…”</p><p> </p><p>“Turns out that he had a standing date to meet up with the chit…for years.” Draco finished. “Turns out they met at least twice a month when they could get away from their significant others, though Hermione suspects it was more than that.”</p><p> </p><p>Air left Marcus’ mouth in a whoosh. “Shite.”</p><p> </p><p>“Want to hear the really fucked up part?” Draco asked.</p><p> </p><p>“The fact that her boyfriend was cheating on her wasn’t enough?” Marcus asked sardonically, raising an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“It was Valentine’s Day when she found out.”</p><p> </p><p>“A holiday she already fucking hates at that.” Harry added shaking his head. “The way Ron told me is that she didn’t even get mad, just picked her bag up, told him she’d be by the next day to grab her stuff and to please not be there, and left.”</p><p> </p><p>“You listened to his side?” Marcus asked in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>Harry snorted. “Didn’t have much of a choice, as Draco was showing Hermione to our guest room, Ron was whingeing at me through the phone wondering what she meant when she said she was leaving.”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s been staying with us since.” Draco told him.</p><p> </p><p>“So,” Harry continued. “A few weeks after their breakup, Hermione and I both get letters in the mail.”</p><p> </p><p>“Real fancy type of letter.” Draco added.</p><p> </p><p>“We open them and, lo and behold, three weeks after she breaks up with Ron a wedding invitation for the nuptials of Lavender Brown and Ron Weasley appear.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please note that the wedding was supposed to be for next year.”</p><p> </p><p>“They moved the wedding up last-minute last month, got married last week.”</p><p> </p><p>“Want to know the fucked-up part of that?” Draco asked.</p><p> </p><p>“More fucked up than finding out her boyfriend was cheating on her and then marrying what I can only assume is Granger’s arch nemesis?” Marcus asked.</p><p> </p><p>“They got married on her birthday.” Draco answered lowly.</p><p> </p><p>“Does this guy have no tact?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh…” Harry tilted his head side to side, “Honestly, and this isn’t me defending him.” Harry said quickly, raising his hands in understanding, as Draco raised an eyebrow. “I don’t think Ron put much thought in the date and what it meant. Ron isn’t much for remembering dates like birthdays and anniversaries.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know who is though?” Draco asked with a roll of his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“The other woman.” Marcus said, more a statement then a question, at Draco’s nod, Marcus continued. “Do you really think this girl orchestrated all this just to get to Granger?”</p><p> </p><p>“Wouldn’t put it past her.” Draco shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>Harry sighed. “Lavender can be…” he scrubbed his face in agitation. “Yeah, she’s vindictive, it’s no secret that she wasn’t happy that Ron got with Hermione in school. Really wouldn’t put it past her to have gotten up the duff just to make sure Ron stayed with her. Molly, that’s Ron’s mum, she’s a bit more traditional. If Lavender <em>is</em> pregnant, I wouldn’t put it past Molly to move up the date to make sure that no one is the wiser,”</p><p> </p><p>“Worst kept secret ever.” Draco laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“But I wouldn’t put it past Lavender to realize that the wedding needed to happen in September and to pick Hermione’s birthday just to poke at her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hermione won that one though.” Draco grinned. Marcus took note that Draco had a proud glint or approval in his eye.</p><p> </p><p>“How so?” Marcus asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Well she went to Paris, didn’t she?” Draco chuckled. “Took her girlfriends with her.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry laughed. “Two of which happened to be Lavender’s top picks for bridesmaids. The girls said that they’d agreed to be bridesmaids for the original date but had that Paris trip planned <em>months</em> before Lavender changed the date, and they wouldn’t be accommodating to the last-minute change. Hermione also isn’t one for social media and she…”</p><p> </p><p>“Posted the shite out of that trip.” Draco laughed. “The day of the wedding all I got were notifications of Hermione and her friends uploading new photos. It was <em>wonderful</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Draco is very proud.” Harry rolled his eyes, balling up his napkin and throwing it in his empty basket. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go take a piss.”</p><p> </p><p>“Classy, Potter.” Draco scoffed.</p><p> </p><p>“I know.” Harry leaned down, kissing the top of Draco’s head before moving towards the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>“So…”</p><p> </p><p>“So?” Marcus asked, popping the last chip in him mouth, having eaten while Harry told the story.</p><p> </p><p>“Why has Hermione Granger peaked Marcus Flint’s attention…again?”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean again?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco chucked. “Brown’s pregnancy isn’t the only worst kept secret; we all knew you had an eye on her back at school.”</p><p> </p><p>“You make it seem scandalous. We shared an advanced class my last year.” Marcus chuckled. “It’s a bit dumb anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>“Consider me even more intrigued.”</p><p> </p><p>“I walked into the coffee shop this morning, and…everyone stared.”</p><p> </p><p>“As they do. You’re a massive bastard Marcus.”</p><p> </p><p>“But, it’s also because of who I am. I may have only played professionally a few years but-”</p><p> </p><p>“You made a name for yourself, I’m aware.” Draco responded dryly.</p><p> </p><p>“She had no idea who I was outside of school. Even then she wasn’t even sure what I had played. She only knew I played something because of Potter.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s because she went to all of his games.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hermione, she went to all of Potter’s games. Rugby, football, polo, she went to them all. Granted, she sat in the stands with a book, but she was there. Means she probably saw you play anytime Slytherin played Gryffindor. She still goes to the charity games when Potter and I play.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve never seen her.”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s usually in the med tent hovering over Potter.” Draco laughed. “Also, she wouldn’t know your professional career, she only follows one sport, and rugby isn’t it.”</p><p> </p><p>“What does she follow?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco frowned. “I want to say football.”</p><p> </p><p>“What about football?” Harry asked, sitting back down next to Draco.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that the sport Hermione follows?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm, religiously. Her dad was a season pass holder; she went to nearly every game with him. Sirius let me go with them a few times.” Harry leaned back in his seat. “So, are you going to ask her out Flint?”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus chuckled, leaning back in his own seat, aware of the slight creak underneath him. “I just thought she was nice Potter, don’t go planning our wedding just yet. Doubt we’ll run into each other again.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco cleared his throat with a laugh. “Hey Marcus, aren’t you working over at Longbottom’s now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Marcus answered slowly with a frown. “Neville’s offered me a job at his gym as one of their personal trainers, I’m taking over some of his clients while he’s off on paternity leave. Why?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry laughed. “You’ll like the gym. Neville treats his employees well. I have a few friends who go there.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus frowned at Harry’s laugh and Draco’s knowing smirk and felt like he’d somehow been set up.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fancast for Hermione:<a href="https://www.pinterest.com/pin/222576406571455938/">Emma Watson</a><br/>Fancast for Marcus: A mix between <a href="https://www.pinterest.com/pin/222576406572975088/">Sebastien Chabal</a>  and <a href="https://www.pinterest.com/pin/222576406571455903/">Hafthor Bjornsson</a></p><p>I also have a <a href="https://www.pinterest.com/kassandrawrites/heres-to-my-future/">pinterest board</a> for this story if you're interested in taking a peek!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. In Which She is Fine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hermione has a nightmare. Her friends help her through it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please note the story tags at the top of the page for trigger warnings. This story does deal with PTSD, panic and anxiety attacks and the coping techniques that can be used. Panic and anxiety attacks present differently for everyone, this also goes for the way people deal with them. We're unique creatures. This is the way I happen to cope. </p><p>The start of this chapter does contain mentions of car crash victims (I kept detail light, but it's there) and the ends of a panic attack. If you'd like to skip it, go to the line: "Hermione breathed out a laugh and felt herself start to settle..." &lt;3</p><p>Thank you to my betas Jaksan118, Nakieta.joy, and Cellardoor111 - who spent almost 5 hours on Facetime with me to beta and also to so we could watch Pirates of the Caribbean together. :P</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>She was in a white sterile room, the smell of disinfectant permeating the air around her. She could smell something else, something tangy, the stench slowly filling up the room. Looking down she was in medical scrubs, her hands covered in vinyl gloves.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Granger don’t just stand there, help!”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>She whipped around, she was no longer alone, but in the middle of a busy ER room. Nurses and doctors rushing around, machines beeping and echoing in the room. The doors to the ER slamming open startled her into action, a stretcher being wheeled in as the EMT yelled the patient’s stats. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Copper…tang…the smell of blood filled the air. She caught the words ‘female victim’, the age lost in the scramble as she rushed over to help stanch the blood flow, her fingers felt bone as she pressed down. She could barely hear over the yelling; the words ‘male victim’ being called out as the doors slammed open again.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Granger, oxygen mask!”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Someone replaced her hands as she moved to the female’s head so she could compress the air. She looked down to make sure the mask was placed properly and froze as the face came into view. Clear as day.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Mummy?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She woke with a sobbing gasp, sitting straight up in bed, her hands to her heart as she tried to steady her breathing. Eyes clenched shut, she tried to dispel the images that circled her mind.</p><p> </p><p>“Slow and easy breath in love.” Amazingly, she wasn’t startled by the rough voice in bed with her, “Slow and easy out now.” He whispered, sitting up next to her and rubbing her back.</p><p> </p><p>A sob escaped as she exhaled, her fingers trembling as she brought them away from her chest. She opened her eyes slowly, eyeing her clean fingers. No blood. She looked down at herself, the neck of her nightgown dipping low but clean.</p><p> </p><p>“Breathe in Hermione.”</p><p> </p><p>She did as she was told, taking a shaky breath in, holding it, before letting it out and repeating.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you see?” Draco whispered, she took a minute to process his words, confused by the question.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” she croaked out.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re having a panic attack and as usual I’m left to calm you down – quite gallant of me, I know. Now, what do you see?”</p><p> </p><p>She blinked slowly, the words finally connecting. Right, she had coping techniques. She knew these questions; she knew the routine. She looked around the room slowly, her breathing still shaky as she answered.</p><p> </p><p>Her comforter, her desk filled with books and paperwork, the picture of her and Harry at her Oxford graduation.</p><p> </p><p>Draco praised her and went through the rest of her senses. What did she smell? The remnants of his cologne, the lavender spray she put on her pillows, the argan oil she used on her hair.</p><p> </p><p>What did she hear? Her own breathing, still ratting but starting to slowly even out, the rustling of her nightgown with each pass of Draco’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>What did she taste? Dry mouth and the leftover mint of her toothpaste, nothing out of the ordinary.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you feel?” He asked quietly.</p><p> </p><p>She nodded, finally, her breathing loosened in her chest with the question, her body relaxing slowly. “I feel your hand running up and down my back, the silk of my nightgown. I’m safe.” She whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“Good. Final question: do I need to call 999?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione breathed out a laugh and felt herself start to settle, finding comfort in his hand running up and down her back. She scooted back in the bed and leaned against the headboard concentrated on her breathing.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I’m all right.” Hermione nodded slowly, her brown eyes meeting grey. “You know, I’m pretty sure Harry’s just kidding about us shagging.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco snorted as he leaned against the headboard next to Hermione, adjusting the pillows to make sure his back was comfortable. “I’m pretty sure he’s not, but who knows what kinks Potter has.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes. “You would, Malfoy. You would know his kinks.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, right.” Draco chuckled. “You all right now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course. I’m used to it now with Potter. His aren’t as bad as they used to be, but he still gets them occasionally.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione smiled wearily. One of the many new things she and Harry had in common - panic attacks. Draco had become a good anchor for her. He didn’t judge, he went through her safety checklist to calm her, and he stayed with her until her breathing returned to normal. <em>We may bicker</em> she thought, running her fingers through his white blonde hair <em>but you are the best of people, Draco. </em>“What are you doing here? Don’t you have a bed twice this size in your room across the hall”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, my boyfriend’s left me alone again for an overnight shift and I’m used to having a body in bed with me; I’ve found it doesn’t matter the body.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks.” She laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“How did you do in Paris?”</p><p> </p><p>“Luna slept with me.” Hermione admitted. “But, I also think I drank so much the last two weeks that it finally let my brain shut off.” She could sense Draco hesitate on the next question, so she answered it for him. “Yes, I’m still seeing my therapist, Draco.”</p><p> </p><p>“Harry worries.”</p><p> </p><p><em>You worry</em>, she thought, reaching over to take his hand. “I know, I’m doing better.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good, Harry will be glad to hear it. Now come to my room and cuddle with me until Harry comes home and tell me about Paris.” He rolled out of bed, wiggling his fingers at her. “You didn’t come home last night and I had to find out from Marcus-fucking-Flint that you were back home.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione laughed as she accepted his hand, letting him pull her out of her bed and towards his. “I’m sorry Draco,” she said as he undid the covers of the super king bed. “We got back so late last night and I had a seven am shift. I ended up crashing with Luna and Rolf.”</p><p> </p><p>She climbed into the bed, making sure to stick towards the middle of the bed, as Draco, being the diva he was, made a scene when the left side, his side, was encroached upon.</p><p> </p><p>“And Paris?”</p><p> </p><p>“You liked all the pictures, Draco.” Hermione teased. “I don’t know what else to say about it.” They slid under the covers, laying down on their sides, Hermione burying her face in the soft pillows as Draco propped himself up on his elbow.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I don’t know. How about the fact that you girls shut down the fucking Palace of Versailles?”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, we didn’t shut it down.” Hermione laughed. “Pansy just paid for a super private tour.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck that - if people ask, Pansy threw money around like the boss ass bitch she is and you shut the place down. Let them <em>seethe</em> in jealousy Granger.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want anyone ‘seething in jealousy’.” Hermione groaned.</p><p> </p><p>“Just a little?” Draco asked, putting his fingers close together.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione let out a giggle and pinched her fingers together, then widened them. “Okay maybe a lot.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry found them an hour later laughing in his bed under the covers. “Well, this is quite a cozy picture.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione grinned at her best friend. “You keep throwing us together, we thought we’d take advantage of your overnight shift.”</p><p> </p><p>“Lovely.” Harry chuckled. Pulling off his shirt, Harry was acutely aware that both his boyfriend and best friend were staring at him. “Look, I’m much too tired to indulge you both at the moment, so when I lay down, just…” he motioned towards the bed. “Shag around me.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione snickered, starting to slide off the bed. “I’ll go back to my room.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, no,” Harry protested, nearly falling as he pulled off his uniformed trousers, leaving his pants on. “I want a cuddle and you and Draco were talking. Stay.”</p><p> </p><p>“You do know you and Draco don’t have to sleep with me; I’m a big girl Harry. Plus, I’m sure you and Draco want alone time.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry snorted as he crawled into bed laying his head in her lap and grabbing her hand and placing it on top of his head, prompting her to scratch at his scalp. “Please, what do you think we do when <em>you</em> work overnights?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sex. Everywhere.” Draco teased, laying down on his side next to her.</p><p> </p><p>“So, tell me, how was the wedding?” Hermione asked, feeling Harry tense under her fingers.</p><p> </p><p>“I have no opinion.” Harry muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“I have loads.” Draco clipped.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure you do, but then again how were <em>you</em> received, having stolen Harry from right under the Weasley’s noses?” Hermione inquired.</p><p> </p><p>Draco laughed. “I would like to point out that Harry came on to me - I didn’t need to steal him - and I only went to the reception for a bit. No one talked to me but, if looks could kill.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure you want to hear this?” Harry asked quietly.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione shrugged. “It’s been seven months, I’m fine. I’ve been through worse.”</p><p> </p><p>“It was all a bit rushed.” Harry admitted. “Hannah ended up being a bridesmaid.”</p><p> </p><p>“The poor thing is nearly ready to pop!” Hermione exclaimed. “And Lavender had her standing?!”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s overdue.” Draco chimed in, “I’m surprised her water didn’t just break when Longbottom gave her a turn around the dance floor.”</p><p> </p><p>“The fucking ceremony too.” Harry groaned. “We were standing there for nearly an hour while the priest gave the longest fucking sermon. Molly acted as if Ron and Lavender were the next in line to the throne.”</p><p> </p><p>“That train!” Draco mocked, “God, the whole thing was so fucking ridiculous.”</p><p> </p><p>“The bridesmaid's dresses were. . .” Harry tapped his fingers on Draco’s side. “What’s the orange color called, Draco?”</p><p> </p><p>“Burnt Sienna. I think that’s what Neville said it was called. Hannah had a hell of a time finding one that was up to par with Lavender’s standards. Weaslette looked washed out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ginny was a bridesmaid?” Hermione asked in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“Guess who walked her down the aisle?” Draco said conspiratorially, falling onto his back.</p><p> </p><p>“No!” Hermione inhaled sharply, looking down at Harry with wide eyes. “Molly wouldn’t!”</p><p> </p><p>Harry sighed. “It was awkward, I think it was some form of wish fulfillment for Molly, granted I was supposed to walk Fay Dunbar down the aisle but, since you stole her away…” Harry let the statement trail off teasingly.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not my fault Lavender decided to move her wedding up to my birthday weekend. The girls and I had this trip planned since before the wedding was even announced. Plus, Fay loves me more. So I win.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco chuckled. “I don’t think they’ll last a year.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know.” Harry admitted. “I’d give it more.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione gave a quiet hmm, running her fingers through Harry’s hair. “I think he loves her. Not a casual love, but a real love. I think they’ll end up growing old together.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked up at her. “What makes you say that?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione shrugged. “I just… know. Fay said Lavender’s pregnant, it’s why they moved up the date.”</p><p> </p><p>“Told you!” Draco crowed.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione chuckled. “It’s rather obvious isn’t it?” She settled back, Harry’s head on her stomach as she lay between her friends. Harry’s arm coming around to lay on her stomach, and his hand resting on Draco’s side. “He loves her in a way he could never love me. It’s always been Lavender.” Hermione shrugged. “It was always <em>meant</em> to be Lavender.”</p><p> </p><p>She traced her finger over the scar on Harry’s forehead, a lightning bolt shaped one he’d gotten at five when he’d tripped on the stairs and landed on the corner of the stair railings (the only one his father hadn’t baby proofed) and opened up the skin fairly deep. The stitching had resulted in the lightning bolt shape. Harry had thought himself a superhero for most of their youth because of the stupid thing.</p><p> </p><p>Now, as she traced it, she felt Harry relax against her and his breathing even out in sleep.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s an idiot.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione blinked, looking over at Draco. “Harry?” she asked with a frown, wondering how Draco knew she was thinking of Harry’s idiotic youth.</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Draco chuckled. “Weasley, he’s an idiot.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I’m not arguing that. Just that I wasn’t what he wanted, what he needed.” She yawned. “Lavender will make him happy, she’s fine being catered to and catering to her man. I’m too strong-willed for men, too aggressive.” Her hand stopped petting Harry resting on his head, the warmth of her friends bracketing her lulling her to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Granger.” Draco shook his head, leaning down to kiss her forehead. “Just wait.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>XxxxxxX</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Hermione stirred in her sleep when Draco left the bed. She’d felt him wedge a pillow under her left side to keep the pressure and warmth against her, evening out the weight of Harry who was still cuddling her on her other side. She distinctly heard the en suite shower run, then Draco’s pattering around as he got ready. For what she wasn’t sure as Draco didn't work on weekends.</p><p> </p><p>She felt a kiss be pressed to her forehead, but she burrowed down into the pillows further, refusing to wake. She heard a slight murmur of conversation next to her and the tell-tale sign of a kiss taking much too long between partners before Harry also burrowed back into bed beside her. Sleep took her once more.</p><p> </p><p>When she finally awoke the bed was empty. She stretched and rolled out of bed. Taking stock of the boys’ room, she saw Harry’s work trousers still on the chair in the corner, letting her know he was more than likely still home somewhere. Making the bed, she made her way back to her room, making her own bed and grabbing her robe from behind the door. She made her way downstairs.</p><p> </p><p>“Morning love!” She heard called out, she peeked into the kitchen to see Harry at the stove.</p><p> </p><p>“Morning.” She leaned up to kiss his cheek. “Where’s Draco?”</p><p> </p><p>“Went to see his parents, should be back around noon.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, felt him get up. Did you sleep well?” she asked, running her fingers through his messy black hair trying to get it to sit down.</p><p> </p><p>“I should be asking you that. Draco said you woke up last night a bit panicked.”</p><p> </p><p>“Draco’s got a big mouth.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry smirked, flipping the pancakes on the griddle. “Yes, but it’s good for many things.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione pretended to gag as she lifted herself on the counter to watch Harry cook. “A sister does not want to hear about her brother’s sex life. No matter how pretty his boyfriend happens to be.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you still seeing Remus, love?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione sighed “Yes, Harry, I still see Remus. I have an appointment set up for Monday, as I have for the last 10 months.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded. “I worry, is all. Especially with all this talk of you finding a flat on your own.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione shrugged. “I have the money for it and I’ve never really been on my own.” She admitted. “I went from my parents, to four female roommates, to my parents, to roommates at uni, to Ron, to here. I think I just need my own space.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” Harry asked, putting the pancakes on the plate next to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Remus thinks it’s a good idea.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry snorted. “Remus <em>thought</em> it was a good idea when you were with Ron.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione raised an eyebrow. “Do you and Remus talk about me in your therapy sessions Potter?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry chuckled. “No, you know Remus is a steal vault. Just things picked up from conversations with you.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nabbed one of the cooled off pancakes from the plate, ignoring Harry’s protest. Harry had been seeing a therapist on and off since childhood to deal with the deaths of his parents at the young age of 10. A mugging gone very bad.</p><p> </p><p>Harry’s sessions had started off as unofficial visits, Remus Lupin was a family friend, and Harry’s godfather and guardian, Sirius - not sure how to deal with his godson’s trauma or panic attacks - asked Remus to intervene.</p><p> </p><p>The visits had become more frequent and more official when Harry had reached his teen years. Mostly because it had gotten back to Sirius that Harry was comparing himself to Batman when asked about his parents. The dark humor, while it had made Sirius snort, had also worried him.</p><p> </p><p>Remus had suggested seeing someone else that didn’t hold a conflict of interest, but Harry didn’t trust anyone else. Remus had tried to argue that it was unprofessional, seeing as around the same time he’d also started officially dating Sirius and had moved into the family home with his own infant son Teddy in tow. Harry had refused and had told Remus that he’d see him in an unofficial capacity, but wasn’t going to anyone else. He hadn’t and still didn’t trust anyone else.</p><p> </p><p>And neither had she when it came time for her to seek a therapist.</p><p> </p><p>Her Supervisor had strongly suggested she seek a therapist when she’d been treating a car crash patient - adjusting an oxygen mask on the woman only to realize she was treating her own mother while her father lay in the next stretcher over.</p><p> </p><p>While she had been removed from the situation as soon as they had all realized it was her parents dying in front of her, a shit storm of trauma had followed. Therapy had been mandatory after that.</p><p> </p><p>She’d gone to Remus after hearing how much Harry loved talking to him. Remus had tried to get her to see another therapist. Again, arguing that treating her was a conflict of interest. He’d recommended a friend of his that would be an impartial third party, that would listen to her without bias. The session hadn’t gone well. She’d left the session in tears, and not the cathartic ones she’d been assuming were a part of the deal.</p><p> </p><p>Remus has taken her on as a client after that. His rules with her and Harry were:</p><p> </p><p>He would not accept payment.</p><p> </p><p>They could not meet in his office as they weren’t official patients.</p><p> </p><p>Boundaries had to be set. He was happy to help them with the tools they needed to get better, but he could not be their therapist twenty-four seven just because he was also their Uncle Moony.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, if he found that boundaries were starting to blur or they needed to be helped with any type of medication he would need them to see someone else to get treated.</p><p> </p><p>They’d both agreed. </p><p> </p><p>She’d gone nearly every day for a month then stopped, as she struggled with her grief, then threw herself into work. She’d told Remus that she was fine, she didn’t need therapy anymore. She hadn’t been fine. She needed therapy.</p><p> </p><p>After almost two months of working overtime and running herself ragged her supervisor had, once again, strongly suggested she take a mental health leave. She’d voiced a concern that Hermione’s lack of focus would come at the expense of patients. Hermione had relented and dragged herself back to Remus.</p><p> </p><p>It hadn’t been smooth sailing, but the waters seemed to be evening out. It had taken her eight months, but her nightmares and panic attacks came less and she didn’t see the ER scenes from nearly 10 months ago whenever she closed eyes anymore. She considered it a win.</p><p> </p><p>“Hermione?”</p><p> </p><p>She blinked, looking up at her friend, nibbling the pancake. “Sorry, what?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you have the day off today?”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded. “I do. Minerva wanted to ease me back in, so I have the rest of the weekend free then night shifts starting Monday. You?”</p><p> </p><p>“Same, only I’m working fairly normal hours next week.” Harry told her, munching on a strip of bacon, giving up on the idea of taking breakfast to the table. “What are you doing today?”</p><p> </p><p>“I need to run to the bookstore. Flourish and Blotts finally got the book I pre-ordered and I want to see what else is new. Then I have an appointment with Neville.”</p><p> </p><p>“Neville’s out on paternity leave.” Harry told her. “He wanted to make sure he was with Hannah when she went into labor.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, that’s right. Then whoever is replacing him. I have an appointment with them.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry smirked and nodded. “That’ll be good. Hey so… I heard you ran into Marcus Flint.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione frowned, “Odd change of topic, but all right. Yes, I ran into Marcus. Briefly.”</p><p> </p><p>“He seemed taken with you.”</p><p> </p><p>A snort escaped before she could hold it in, staring at Harry in amusement. “I said less than 100 words to the man.”</p><p> </p><p>“He liked that you didn’t recognize him,” Hermione raised an eyebrow at the statement and Harry smirked. “Why did you pretend not to?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione grabbed a bacon strip from the cooling pan. “Grab me the syrup will you?” Harry did as she asked. “And I recognized him, somewhat. He’s in that picture Draco has on the mantle.” She said waving her hand towards the living room where the fireplace was. The mantle was full of pictures of Harry and Draco in their teen years with their friends. A few of them were group pictures of their teammates for whatever sport they’d been playing when the picture was taken.</p><p> </p><p>She put a couple of strips of bacon into the pancake, drizzled syrup on top and rolled it all up before taking a bite.</p><p> </p><p>Harry grabbed a bowl and poured syrup into it, before taking a pancake and dipping it in. “No,” he started after swallowing his own bite. “Don’t pretend.”</p><p> </p><p>“Pretend?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hermione! You had a massive crush on him your fifth year!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oi! I wouldn’t call it massive!”</p><p> </p><p>“The <em>only</em> reason you came to my rugby games that year was when we were playing Slytherin.”</p><p> </p><p>“Because of you and Draco.”</p><p> </p><p>“Lies!” Harry laughed. “You liked Marcus.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes. She hadn’t considered her interest in Marcus a crush. He’d sat in the back of the chemistry class she assisted in, usually with one of his other rugby friends. He’d been quiet in the class and though Hogwarts was exceptionally hard to get into, and Severus Snape’s advanced chemistry was even harder, Marcus didn’t give off the vibe that he cared about his grades or education.</p><p> </p><p>She’d had crushes before and her interest in Marcus hadn’t been that. No, he’d just been intriguing; especially when he’d answer complex questions with sources no less. He was the type of person she wanted to poke and prod and really dig down into his layers to see what he was all about. But, he was quiet and popular and so intimidating that she’d never approached him.</p><p> </p><p>“I liked him, but not in a crush type of way.” Hermione shrugged. “He was interesting. Still seems like he is.” She picked up another piece of bacon. “What does it matter if I pretended to know him or not anyway? He just seemed uncomfortable with the attention he was getting. Honestly, there were girls on the opposite end of the shop taking his picture.”</p><p> </p><p>“You really don’t know do you? Marcus played professionally. People recognize him because he’s fairly famous.”</p><p> </p><p>“Played what professionally?” Hermione asked, then remembered the brief conversation she had at the coffee shop. “Rugby?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, rugby.” Harry told her in disbelief. “He got recruited straight out of school. I spoke about it all the time. We were in fifth year when it happened! He played for England’s national team Hermione!”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione shrugged. “You know the only athletes that catch my attention are footballers.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Krum was proof of that wasn’t he?” Hermione wasn’t given a chance to respond as Harry kept going. “Anyway, he played professionally nearly ten years before shattering his knee last year. He’s been in physical therapy ever since and he just moved back to London a couple of months ago.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, what? He’s Draco’s best friend?”</p><p> </p><p>“What? No. You know that’s Theo.” Harry frowned. “No, but they’re close. You know how sole heirs to an old dying out English family can be.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>You’re</em> the sole heir of an old dying out English family.” Hermione pointed out. “Don’t you have a Dukedom or something?”</p><p> </p><p>“Earl. And you can shut up about it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, that’s right, forgot you were such a commoner, my Lord.” Hermione rolled her eyes. “So, I talked to Marcus at a coffee shop. What’s the big deal? He needed a table; I had my green flag up indicating that I was willing to share, we spoke for five minutes, he walked me out, and we went our separate ways. It just so happens that he’s a friend of Draco’s. It’s a small world.” She grinned at him. “Disneyland Paris has a ride all about it.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry reached over and pinched the outside of her thigh. “Cheeky. What’d you think of him?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” she raised an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“Like I said, he just moved back. You may see more of him is all.”</p><p> </p><p>“He seemed all right.” Hermione shrugged then laughed. “I forgot how…” she lifted her hand above her head, then used both hands to stretch outwards. “I thought Viktor was big! I mean I remember Marcus, but he wasn’t that big back then, was he?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry chuckled. “Marcus has always been tall and wide; I think the excess of it all is just years of the game and working out.”</p><p> </p><p>“He was very firm.” Hermione nodded, wincing a bit when she saw Harry’s smirk.</p><p> </p><p>“Firm, was he? How do you know he was firm?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione felt her face heat, taking a large bite of the food in her hand, not wanting to admit that the brief touches she’d allowed herself had been to see just how…firm the man really was. She could admit that Marcus wasn’t classically handsome, not like some of her friends.</p><p> </p><p>Harry was that boy next door cute — bright green eyes and black hair that somehow always looks windswept. She could admit she’d had a crush on him in her formative years. Draco was aristocratically handsome with his high cheekbones, pale skin, and white blonde hair that never had a strand out of place, or a smirk that he liked to say made men’s brief’s drop (after all it was how he’d gotten Harry). Even Ron had a boyish youthful look with blue eyes and cheeks that never quite lost their baby fat.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus was rugged, with a scruffy beard that covered his cheeks — and possibly a few dimples. He had brown wavy hair that started curling near his ears, a slightly crooked nose, which she suspected he earned during his bout of professional Rugby, and a smile that didn’t quite reach those chocolate brown eyes of his.</p><p> </p><p>“I admit nothing.” She muttered around her food.</p><p> </p><p>“No matter,” Harry waved away. “I’ve heard stories.”</p><p> </p><p>She frowned at him, pulled from her thoughts. “Stories?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry held his hands apart, a good 12 inches. “Stories.”</p><p> </p><p>She felt her eyes widen. “Shut up Harry, that’s obscene!”</p><p> </p><p>Harry shrugged. “Draco shared a locker room with the man for four years.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, because Draco isn’t known to exaggerate.” Hermione scoffed, jumping off the counter, snagging another strip of bacon. “If Draco’s to be believed then you’re hung like a blue whale.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry laughed, sending her a smirk. “Who says I’m not?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione shook her head, trying not to give into the laugh bubbling up. “Now if I ever run into Marcus again I’ll never be able to look him in the eye!”</p><p> </p><p>“So, you’re going to the bookstore first, right? Not Neville’s?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione stopped midway through the doorway, to look back at her friend. “You are just the king of segues today. What does it matter where I go first?”</p><p> </p><p>“Flourish and Blotts is by Sirius’ place and I need a ride.” Harry said slowly.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” She frowned. “Where’s your car?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m picking up the bike.” Harry smiled. “Sirius and I are finishing it today. Thought I’d take Draco out on it tonight after dinner.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione doubled back, putting a comforting hand on Harry’s back. “You guys have been working on your dad’s bike for years.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Harry ran a hand through his hair making it stand up even more. “We’ve been putting off finishing it for a while.” Harry laughed. “Remus held a very unofficial therapy session with us a couple weeks ago when we kept tinkering with the engine. I don’t think he even knew he was holding the therapy session.”</p><p> </p><p>“Remus is good at that.”</p><p> </p><p>“We both thought that finishing it meant the end of…I don’t know…us?” Harry shrugged. “That we didn’t need each other anymore, but Sirius is…”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s like your dad Harry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, he is.”</p><p> </p><p>“And I’m sure Remus called you both idiots and told you that your relationship won’t change just because you finish the bike.”</p><p> </p><p>“You said it much nicer than he did, but basically yes.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione laughed, kissing Harry’s forehead. “Yes, I’ll take you over to Sirius’ house. I can do my other errands after the bookstore and before heading to the gym.”</p><p> </p><p>“Perfect!” Harry hugged her quickly, “I’ll get dressed then.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry hurried out of the kitchen leaving her in his wake as she slowly made her way up the stairs, feeling a bit like she’d been played.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please note I do not condone seeing a family friend as your therapist (licensed or not), I feel this needs to be said because all three of my betas called me out on this lol. This is solely used as a plot device as I couldn't imagine her seeing anyone but Remus, but I also couldn't see Remus as a stranger to her. Their relationship is expanded on in future chapters.</p><p>With that said, thank you all for the love on this story! I'm so glad you're all enjoying it!! New chapters will be posted on Saturdays :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. In Which They Interact</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A bookstore visit and a new personal trainer.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all so much for the love you're giving this story!! Means the world! I hope you enjoy this chapter!</p><p>Thank you to my betas Jaksan118, Nakieta.joy, and Cellardoor111!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marcus crouched down in front of the bookcase before him, wincing when his knee protested, to reach a book he’d been eyeing. He balanced as best he could on the balls of his feet, putting the rest of his books down so he could flip through the book he pulled out.</p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Blotts,” a female voice called, “you called about my book.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus turned towards the second story railing. In the nearly empty bookshop the voice and conversation carried.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, Miss Granger!”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus smirked, but stayed where he was, still inspecting the book, half an ear on the conversation happening downstairs. <em>Well,</em> he thought, <em>that explains Draco’s text this morning. </em>He’d received a message from his friend letting him know that Flourish and Blotts held a good book selection that Marcus would find intriguing, if he wanted to meet up around noon. Since he had a break between clients Marcus had agreed.</p><p> </p><p>Based on the voice downstairs he figured out the reason why Draco hadn’t shown.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s in my office dear. You go on and browse and I’ll make sure it’s here for when you’re ready.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you!”</p><p> </p><p>“Miss Granger?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?” Her voice was closer, as if she’d been walking towards the stairs while she spoke with the older man that had been situated at the counter.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you thought anymore about our conversation? I know you’re back at the hospital but…”</p><p> </p><p>A pause before she released a sigh. “Can you give me a bit more time? I’m not sure-”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course! You let me know when you’re ready.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Now off with you.”</p><p> </p><p>He heard her footsteps on the stairs leading up to where he was. He put the book back and grabbed the one next to it, skimming the summary on the back cover.</p><p> </p><p>“Marcus!” Hermione yelped in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>He looked up with a small smile, taking her in. “Hermione.” He nearly swallowed his tongue as he got a good look at her. Tight black yoga pants and a loose racerback tank top that read <em>‘The Patriarchy isn’t going to smash itself’, </em>the arm holes just large enough for him to see the bright purple sports bra underneath.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you…” she stopped herself and shook her head, her braid swinging down her back. “Well that’s a stupid question isn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>He stood, adjusting his clothing, quirking a smile in her direction. “A bit.”</p><p> </p><p>“I feel like it’s a bit more than a coincidence, you being here, to be honest.” She crossed her arms over her chest. “At the risk of sounding self-centered: you’re not stalking me, are you?”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus let out a wonderfully deep rumble of a laugh, holding his hands up in surrender. “Caught me.” He teased, then held up the book he had been inspecting. “Draco told me this place had a good kinesiology section, he was supposed to meet me here and go to lunch.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kinesi-” she looked at the book in his hand. “You’re studying Kinesiology?”</p><p> </p><p>“Studied.” Marcus answered, scratching the back of his head, as was his habit when he was nervous, wincing as his fingers caught a tangle, not accustomed to the length. “I blew out my knee last year, had a lot of time on my hands.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, you picked up kinesiology?” she asked in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus shrugged. “Uh, more like finished my degree. Seeing as my career was done I figured I should get around to finishing it. I took up the rest of my classes once I was able to get mobile.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right, rugby. Harry berated me this morning about not knowing you’d been recruited during our fifth year.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus grinned, liking that even knowing who he was she still treated him as a regular guy. Though, he did note she seemed to be keeping her eyes resolutely over his shoulder. “Right, well, I like to pick up the newer books on the subject to stay up to date.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded in agreement. “I took a class a few years ago, around the time I took my first round of anatomy courses. I liked knowing what the body part was but also how it moved in relation to everything else. Also, Draco’s parents are in town, he went to brunch with them. He left the house about nine, and he and Harry were going to meet after, but that isn’t until about 2.” She smirked at him. “So, he may be a wee bit late.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I figured that out when I texted him an hour ago. What about you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I'm not due to meet Draco until about 6 this evening.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus didn't stop the loud laugh that escaped his mouth. “No, I mean what are you looking for in the medical section?” He asked, pointing to the sign above the bookshelf that signaled what books lived in the aisle.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah.” She nodded, biting her lip. “I’m actually in because Mr. Blotts has my pre-order. He knows I like to wander,” she traced the books with a fingertip. “I think four years in medical school my habit is to just end up in this aisle.” She waved at her words dismissively. “Anyway, I won’t keep you Marcus.”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded, picking up his other two books from the floor. “It’s no bother, but I do need to get going. It was nice seeing you again Hermione.”</p><p> </p><p>“You too, Marcus.” He took in her smile and returned one himself before leaving her in the book aisle alone and making his way downstairs. The older gentleman was still behind the counter when Marcus got down the steps.</p><p> </p><p>“Find everything all right, young man?” he asked as Marcus set his books down in front of the register.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus nodded. “I did, thanks.” He glanced up at the second floor. He could see Hermione from his vantage point book in hand, frowning over the contents.</p><p> </p><p>“I think she’d appreciate a book more than a drink.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus turned back to the man—Mr. Blotts—he remembered Hermione saying. “I’m sorry?”</p><p> </p><p>“Miss Granger. She’d appreciate you buying her a book much more than you buying her a drink.” He said with a wink. “If it helps, she’ll only buy one other with her pre-order.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus huffed a laugh. “Matchmaking part of your service here?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve got a soft spot for the girl.” Mr. Blotts admitted. “She’s been coming here since she was a wee little lass. Helps me with the inventory and bookkeeping every month. Been a bit sad the last year, poor thing.” he whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus chuckled. “Well then, with that said.” He looked at the gift cards in front of the registers and gave one to Mr. Blotts along with his credit card. “Put a hundred pounds on it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Miss Granger won’t spend more than twenty.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus shrugged, picking up his books. “Let’s make her month then.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>XxxxxxX</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Hermione walked into Longbottom’s Gym, still bemused by her bookstore visit. She had tried pushing it to the back of her mind, resolute in asking the boys about it later. What man, a virtual stranger really, would just give someone a hundred pounds at their favorite bookstore? It was insane…wasn’t it? She chewed on the inside of her cheek while scrounging around her gym bag for her keys.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello Hermione.”</p><p> </p><p>She smiled lightly, pulling her keys out of her bag and fumbling with the key tag that would check her into the gym. “Dean.”</p><p> </p><p>She tilted her cheek up, as Dean leaned down to kiss her cheek in welcome. She scanned her key tag, “How’s life?”</p><p> </p><p>Dean waved the question away. “As if you didn’t see the group chat this morning.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione grinned. She and Dean Thomas been friends since school. He’d been one of Harry’s roommates and had been part of their little circle of friends that had formed during first year. Dean had been a scholarship student like her. During school they’d prioritized studies over a lot of things and had been teased—though mostly good-naturedly—about the amount of study groups they’d both been in.</p><p> </p><p>“I think you and Seamus would be great parents.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well obviously, Hermione, that’s not the issue. I <em>know</em> we’d be great parents; it’s finding a surrogate that’s the problem.”</p><p> </p><p>“As I responded in the chat—a million pounds and I’m yours.”</p><p> </p><p>“And I still think you’re cracked.” Dean laughed. “Here for your appointment then?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, but since Neville’s out on paternity leave I’m not sure who I’ve landed with. Harry told me Neville hired some new trainers.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll go double check and I’ll send him your way. The guys have been taking a few minutes to talk to everyone before starting, so why don’t you go put your things away and head towards the free mats. Get a stretch in.”</p><p> </p><p>“Perfect. Thanks Dean.”</p><p> </p><p>She walked past the counter and made her way to the ladies’ locker room. She turned the combination on her lock, tugging the long door open. She stuffed her bag into her locker with her change of clothes, pulling out her empty water bottle and sliding her phone into the hidden pocket of her workout leggings.</p><p> </p><p>She usually wore earbuds when training with Neville. After working together for nearly a year, Neville had started leaving her workouts on a whiteboard, periodically checking in to see if she had questions or needed help. For the most part he let her work on her own. With someone new taking over she figured they’d want to get to know her before letting her get back to her normal routine.</p><p> </p><p>She made a quick stop at the water fountain to fill her water bottle, then made her way to the mats in the far corner of the free gym. She took a seat as she pulled her phone out to check her messages while she waited for her new trainer.</p><p> </p><p>A text from Draco to her and Harry: <em>Reminder: dinner at Sirius and Remus’ tomorrow night. It is pub trivia night, so come to WIN. #undefeatedchampions #loserscansuckit</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Harry’s response was a gif of Cersi from Game of Thrones rolling her eyes. She left that one unanswered, but chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>Luna had sent a few pictures in their girls group chat from their trip from Paris, which Fay and Pansy had responded to:</p><p> </p><p><strong>Pansy Love: </strong>Fucking finally! I thought you’d take forever and a day to edit these pictures. BUT You’ve made me look 100% better, not that I need it.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Darling Fay: </strong>What Pansy means is ‘thank you Lovely Luna for the time you put into editing our pictures so we can post the fuck out them on social media’.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione snorted and closed that chat, moving to the next message from just Fay. It was a picture of her in the empty hospital break room, her tongue sticking out. She slid down to the message beneath it.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Darling Fay:</strong> When your bestie ditches you to work out.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, Miss Granger we meet again.”</p><p> </p><p>Her head snapped up at his voice, her eyes widening and her phone slipping out of her hands as he crouched next to her. She was quick to pick up the phone from between her legs, catching a small wince that crossed his face when he came to a full stop next her, but it was quickly replaced with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you-” The books he’d bought suddenly kicked into place. “Kinesiology. You’re a personal trainer.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am, and it looks like I’m yours.” He sat next to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Mine?” Hermione choked.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, at least until Neville comes back.”</p><p> </p><p>“I…right.” She nodded, then remembered her confusion from earlier. “Oh! Thank you for the books.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re welcome.” He smiled gently. He tucked a stray piece of hair behind his ear, the rest of his hair tied back at the nape of his neck.</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t have to do that, though I do appreciate it.” She assured him.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus shrugged. “I know, I wanted to.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really? Because Mr. Blotts is a smooth talker when it comes to new customers that walk in through his door.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus chuckled. “Yes, he is. But really, I wanted to. He mentioned you’d probably enjoy a book more than a drink.”</p><p> </p><p>She burst out laughing. “Charmer.” She sent Marcus a small smile. “Thank you again, it’s really too kind.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus gave a shrug and picked up the iPad next to him. “I’ve been starting these sessions with a quick talk. Neville left me and Diggory his notes, they’ve mostly been helpful. Yours, however, had the bare minimum of information.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bless Neville.” Hermione laughed. “What did it say?”</p><p> </p><p>His fingers worked the tablet, a smirk on his lips “All it says is you’ve been seeing him shy of a year now, the word maintenance, and then what he would have you do.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes at Neville’s notes. “So, you’re curious as to what he means?” She asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Well I have to be in order to train you.” Marcus shrugged. “I don’t need your life story and just because you look fit doesn’t give me the license to assume you don’t have health issues. His notes don’t even give me an idea of your problem areas, just numbers which I assume are the weights for the machines?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione couldn’t help but laugh at his expense. “Neville and I have been friends since primary school. A lot of my personal history he lived through with me, which is probably why he didn’t write it down, but no problem areas that I know of.”</p><p> </p><p>“What does maintenance mean?” Marcus asked, his eyes and fingers on the tablet.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione cleared her throat. “I had a bit of a rough start to my year,”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm, Draco told me.” He said absently.</p><p> </p><p>“Draco told you?” She asked her eyebrow raising.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus looked at her with a frown, realizing what he’d said. “He didn’t tell me details, just that you’d had a rough year.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, well…” she hesitated. “I didn’t take the greatest care of myself the first few months, worked myself ragged at work. Neville recommended getting me on a more active schedule. He said it would help. He had free space a couple times a week, said he’d take me on. So I came.”</p><p> </p><p>“Which is why you see him once a week?”</p><p> </p><p>“Twice if my schedule allows, but for the most part I’m able to get in one session.”</p><p> </p><p>“Does he take care of your nutrition too?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.” she answered, wincing a bit at the sharpness of her tone. “Someone else does.”</p><p> </p><p>“Licensed? Or a friend on a fad diet?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione laughed. “Licensed, promise.”</p><p> </p><p>“And no irregular pain or anything like that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope.”</p><p> </p><p>“All right then, I’ll start you off on the treadmill to get you warmed up for a couple of minutes. I’ll be back, I’m going to go set up a couple of things for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just so you know, Neville usually just checks in with me at the start and points me to one of the whiteboards with my work out on it.” She told him, not sure if Neville had put that in her notes.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s more that he sets up a training routine for you, rather than actually trains you.” Marcus clarified.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s available if I need him, but, pretty much.”</p><p> </p><p>“All right, I can do that too if that’s what you prefer. First few times though, I’ll be a bit more hands on. Just to get a feel for what you need.” Marcus said standing up, leaving Hermione looking up at him with wide eyes. “That all right?” He asked, holding out a hand for her, she smiled as she took it, surprised when he gently pulled her up, having braced herself to be yanked by his strength.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, that’s fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Great, go get started on the cardio and I’ll be back in a bit.”</p><p> </p><p>She thanked him, going over to the treadmill and starting a slow run to get warmed up as he walked away.</p><p> </p><p>She watched him at a couple of machines. He'd check the tablet then set the weight before moving on. She bit her lip and cursed Harry for their conversation in the kitchen. She looked down when her phone buzzed in the cup holder.</p><p> </p><p>Used to multitasking at her warm-up she kept jogging as she looked at the message.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Harry, the one and only:</strong> How’s the workout?</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>Jerk, you knew</em> she typed back to Harry.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Harry, the one and only:</strong> Eh, knew he started, didn’t know if you’d get him or Cedric.</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Hermione: </strong>Well I got him and now I can’t get our conversation out of my head.</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Harry, the one and only:</strong> Hahahahaha!</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Hermione: </strong>Harry, he’s wearing grey sweats! I have to work out with him for an hour!</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Harry, the one and only:</strong> Have fun! :P</p><p>
  
</p><p>Shaking her head, she locked her phone, making sure to turn off notifications and put it back down. Her eyes found Marcus again, he was carrying boxing pads under his arm while mats were tucked under the other. Somewhere between her texting Harry and looking back up he’d taken off his hoodie revealing the loose tank he’d been wearing underneath.</p><p> </p><p>She nearly tripped over her own feet at the sight of his muscled glory. “Holy shite.” She muttered, quickly looking down. She knew he was huge but had not been expecting muscles that literally rippled.</p><p> </p><p>“Warmed up?” he asked, approaching her.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh huh.” She looked down pushing the buttons to slow the treadmill, until she came to a stop.</p><p> </p><p>“Great, over here.”</p><p> </p><p>She moved off the treadmill, jogging a bit to catch up with him, and was struck once again by their height differences. She was used to her boys towering over her, she was fairly average height at 5’5”. Other than Fay, Hermione was the tallest of the girls, but all her male friends tended to be near or right at that 6-foot mark. She looked up at Marcus, he towered over them by what seemed like an extra foot at least.</p><p> </p><p>“Just how tall are you?”</p><p> </p><p>“6’9”, but you ask my weight and I’ll be offended.”</p><p> </p><p>She couldn’t help the snort that escaped. “Sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>He shrugged, pointing at the machine. “I’m used to it. Sit on the ground, you’re going to pull the bar towards you, no, no.” he said quickly when she started to pull the metal bar attached to the weights. His hand pressed against her, a hand that spanned the entirety of the small of her back. “Keep your body still, just use your arms, pull the weight, don’t let it pull you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well seeing as you upped it by 10 pounds.” Hermione teased.</p><p> </p><p>“I can adjust it; Neville’s notes seem to indicate you can take it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be fine.”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded, backing up. “Let’s get twenty of those.”</p><p> </p><p>She managed the twenty. He led her to two other machines that worked her legs and then one for her back, then restarted the rotation at the first machine. She got into a comfortable rhythm, and while she usually ended up chatting more with Neville then actually exercising, Marcus seemed content in letting her count her reps and asking her if the weight was fine, how she was feeling, was anything pulling or hurting more than just being sore.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t until he had her strap on a pair of boxing gloves and he set his hands in a pair of punch pads that he finally opened up the conversation.</p><p> </p><p>“Neville says you have a ten-minute set of this. You know the rotation?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Yep.”</p><p> </p><p>He hit the pads against each other then held them up to the right height. “Whenever you’re ready.”</p><p> </p><p>She danced on her toes as she starred circling Marcus. He followed her movements with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p><em>Jab - Cross - Jab - Cross. </em>Her fists hitting the gloves with a smack.</p><p> </p><p>“Perfect.” Marcus praised, letting her get used to the routine for a few minutes. “So, I heard you just got back from Paris.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really? You want to have a conversation <em>now</em>?” she asked incredulously, throwing her fists into his gloves.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not counting now.” Marcus laughed, moving the gloves to make sure her fists landed.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I went to Paris for holiday.” <em>Jab - smack - Cross - smack - Jab - smack - Cross - smack. </em>“Went with a few girlfriends.”</p><p> </p><p>“Draco said it was for your birthday.”</p><p> </p><p>She groaned, stopping and dropping her gloves in annoyance. “The man is a gossip.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus chuckled. “He is, I agree. Hands back up, next set.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’d he tell you?” She asked, putting her fists back up. <em>Jab - Cross - Hook.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Just that you’d gone for your birthday, and also it happened to be the same weekend as a wedding they attended. Right foot out on the hook, counter your weight.”</p><p> </p><p>She readjusted and started again. “Did they tell you about my cheating ex?” Hermione asked, sending a hook into the glove, making sure she had her right foot out. “I say they, because I know Harry must have had a hand in it.”</p><p> </p><p>The timer in his pocket went off. He let her hit one more time before dropping the gloves. He tucked one of the pads under his arm to slide his hand out. He fished his phone out of his pocket and turned off his timer.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve got cool down stretches next.”</p><p> </p><p>She dropped to the floor, eyes wide when he sat across from her and tugged her hands into his. He started undoing her gloves and taking them off. “So, did they? Tell you about my ex?” She asked as she wiggled her now free fingers. Marcus eyed them; his large thumbs gently rubbed her reddened knuckles.</p><p> </p><p>“Usually I’d have you wrap them but I didn’t think it’d be needed for such a short time. Next time we’ll take the time to wrap them.” Marcus nodded at her. “Draco justified it as it being public knowledge, when he told me.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione scoffed. “Right, I’m the only idiot that didn’t realize it.” She shook her head, taking her hands back from his and flexing her fingers. “My birthday trip had been planned for a while; she was the one that moved the wedding up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Draco seems very proud of your Paris trip.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s only proud of it because he thinks it was petty and vindictive of me. Which is a turn on for him.” she huffed out, moving her left arm across the right side of her body to stretch it out.</p><p> </p><p>“You going to Paris doesn’t seem to be vindictive. A few friends and I went to Greece a couple of years ago on holiday. It’s nice to get away.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione laughed, turning her head to look at him. No, he wouldn’t see how her and her girlfriends going to Paris had been petty. She switched arms. “You shared a dorm room with the same people, right? All through your years at Hogwarts?”</p><p> </p><p>“With the exception of a couple who transferred out, sure, I roomed with the same three mates.”</p><p> </p><p>“And would you say you got to know them well?”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus nodded, “Sure, Adrian is still one of my best friends, we just became flatmates again, actually. We get together with Cassius and Graham on occasion, then there’s those from the younger years like Draco that I’m still connected to.”</p><p> </p><p>She dropped her arms, slowly spread her legs and moved to bend in the free space between them. “All right, but I mean, throughout the years, you guys spoke of the future.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus shrugged. “Sure, I guess.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded slowly “I roomed with three girls all seven years. Lavender was one of them.”</p><p> </p><p>“The ex’s now wife.” Marcus stated.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” Hermione nodded, resting to bend all the way forward and lean her head on the mat, then slowly pushed herself up to sitting. “We were actually fairly good friends when we were younger, but when we turned thirteen it all shifted, as girls tend to around that age.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why then?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione grinned at him. “Some grow tits, and some don’t. Lavender did, I didn’t. As my mum used to tell me, I was a bit of a late bloomer.” Hermione shrugged, crossing her legs in front of her and picking up her water bottle. “It just became obvious that we had different interests. My goals in life were to pass my exams and beat all of the academic records; and hers were to shorten her skirt as much as she could without being smacked for it. Boys were also a big aspect of that age, which is when she and Ron started their on-and-off relationship.”</p><p> </p><p>She rolled her eyes. “You room with a person long enough—whether or not you’re friends—you hear things. Their hopes, their dreams, them planning their future wedding with their at-the-moment-on-again boyfriend. Maybe a dream honeymoon gets mentioned, and maybe things that they would do on said honeymoon gets thrown around.”</p><p> </p><p>“Paris?” Marcus smirked.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione shrugged. “I mean who’s to say what the real deciding factor was to us changing our original plans for my birthday to Paris? It certainly wasn’t brought up when I told my friends that my now-ex spent five of the seven years we were together with another woman. The flights were not booked just after we found out the wedding had been suspiciously moved up to my birthday weekend. And if we ended up posting pictures of all the things we did in Paris throughout her wedding ceremony, knowing that her now-husband couldn’t afford her dream honeymoon let alone a honeymoon in general. . .Well that’s just a coincidence, isn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>She pulled his phone closer to her, checking the time. “Well, that’s our hour, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus blinked at her but smirked and nodded. “Right.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione pushed herself up grabbing her water and picking up her phone from where she’d left it on the treadmill. “I usually text Neville on Mondays to let him know what days’ work for next week.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s fine.”</p><p> </p><p>She grinned at him, handing him her phone. “I need your number Marcus.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="https://www.pinterest.com/kassandrawrites/heres-to-my-future/longbottoms-gym-inspo/">Inspo for Longbottom’s Gym</a>
</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://www.pinterest.com/kassandrawrites/heres-to-my-future/paris-girls-trip-inspo/">Inspo for the girls trip to Paris</a></p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://www.pinterest.com/kassandrawrites/heres-to-my-future/">Story Pin Board</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. In Which They Decide to Go On a Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hermione has a therapy session and Marcus asks a question</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all so much for the love! So glad you're enjoying the story!</p><p>Thank you to my betas Jaksan118 and Cellardoor111!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How do you do it?” Hermione asked, eyeing the pieces on the chess board that sat between her and her opponent.</p><p> </p><p>“How do I do what?” Remus asked as he moved a pawn, leaning back on his hands with his legs stretched out in front of him from his position on the blanket. They’d met in a park for the session. Hermione had brought the blanket and some leftover pasta salad for them to share. Remus had brought tea in a thermos and a chess board.</p><p> </p><p>“How do you keep everything separate? How do you sit at Sunday dinner with two of your patients and never slip up in conversation, but then sit here with me on Monday mornings as if I hadn’t thrown mash potatoes at you for switching the sugar with the salt?”</p><p> </p><p>“So easy, so classic.” Remus laughed. “So very worth it.”</p><p> </p><p>She rolled her eyes and crossed her legs underneath her, leaning forward to rest her elbows on her legs. “Or that I babysit for you and Sirius at least twice a month whenever Teddy’s back from school or that I’m godmother to your kid? How do you separate that from the shit I tell you every week?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s your turn.” He pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>“Remus!” Hermione whined.</p><p> </p><p>“Hermione!” Remus mocked. “Go on, you’re winning.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not but thank you for lying.” She muttered, moving a rook.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not as if Sirius doesn’t know that I help you.” Remus told her, eyeing the board. “It’s no secret that I see you once a week. Sirius was there for your traumas. He respects that if I say I can’t speak about it, I can’t speak about it.”</p><p> </p><p>“But how do you not blurt something out?”</p><p> </p><p>“I take an extra second to think ‘did we say this in confidence or around the dinner table?’” Remus admitted with a shrug. “And, if I can’t remember then I don’t say anything. It used to be harder.”</p><p> </p><p>“Because of Harry?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hermione.” Remus sighed.</p><p> </p><p>She winced. “Right, sorry.” While Harry and Hermione were aware that they saw the same therapist, one of the boundaries set by Remus was that while they could talk about each other (it really irked Hermione that Harry and Draco couldn’t be bothered to pick up their shit from the living room), Remus couldn’t - and wouldn’t - speak about them in relation to their sessions.</p><p> </p><p>Remus moved a pawn. “I’ll say this of my experience with our situation: it’s difficult to see you, who I consider like family, struggle with your grief. It is difficult for my partner, who watched you grow up and considered your parents family, to see you struggle with your grief. It’s hard sometimes not to be able to go home and let him know in vivid detail that you’re doing so much better because I know he worries. But we have a very… understanding family and he sees the growth in you too.”</p><p> </p><p>“You can tell him, you know.”</p><p> </p><p>“It would blur this relationship.” Remus said motioning between them. “It’s your move.”</p><p> </p><p>“I hate chess.” Hermione glared at the board in front of her. She wasn’t good at strategic games; it was a hard pill to swallow to admit she was <em>bad</em> at something. She moved a pawn and hoped for the best.</p><p> </p><p>“You hate losing.” Remus corrected. “So, how’s your week been?”</p><p> </p><p>“Started work again.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah? How's that going?” Remus asked, his finger resting on the top of his knight before moving over to his bishop, advancing it forward on the board and taking one of her pawns.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione shrugged looking at the pieces in slight frustration. “Fine. I got rotated out of the A&amp;E ward again. Stupid Zacharias Smith got my shifts. I’m in obstetrics and gynecology now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not your preference?” Remus teased.</p><p> </p><p>“I can look at my own vagina all I want. I didn’t go into medicine to stare at other peoples.” Hermione answered dryly. “More power to those who do though.”</p><p> </p><p>“You plan on working in the Accidents &amp; Emergency ward Hermione.” Remus laughed. “I think you’ll see your fair share of vaginas.”</p><p> </p><p>“And butts. So. Many. Butts.” Hermione groaned.</p><p> </p><p>Remus grinned at her, amused, and motioned for her to move her piece. Instead, she went for her portion of her lunch; ignoring the game in play.</p><p> </p><p>“All right.” Remus continued. “Other than switching wards, how else is your week going?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione tapped her nails against the glass of her bowl, deciding whether her nightmare was worth mentioning. She internally groaned knowing it was. “Had a nightmare on Saturday.”</p><p> </p><p>Remus nodded. “It’s been a while.”</p><p> </p><p>“Draco was there. He got me through it.”</p><p> </p><p>“That's good, I’m glad Draco was there for you. I do have to ask: do you think you could have gotten through it yourself?”</p><p> </p><p>She picked at her food as she reflected on the question. She’d been slow on the uptake still be in the dregs of her nightmare – her memories – when Draco had started her safety check. She hadn’t had to pull herself out on her own, but she had before.</p><p> </p><p>She cleared her throat putting her food back down. “I had one in Paris too.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, two within what? Two weeks?” Remus asked.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded. “The girls went out but I was tired and a bit overwhelmed, I stayed behind and took a nap. I was alone and woke up. It took me a few minutes to just stop crying, but I got there.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hermione.”</p><p> </p><p>She looked up at Remus wearily.</p><p> </p><p>“I am so proud of you. That’s amazing progress!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?” she asked with uncertainty. It hadn’t felt like it.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes! Very much so! We knew it was going to be a bit hard during your vacation. It was your first birthday without your parents. It can resurface feelings that you didn’t realize you were still holding on to. I’m glad you had your girlfriends there for you.”</p><p> </p><p>It had been difficult. She had spent her birthday feeling unsettled, a piece of her waiting on her parents' phone call; her mother to sing a horribly off-key rendition of <em>Happy Birthday</em>, even though they both knew her father had the voice of an angel and could have done it one hundred times better.</p><p> </p><p>Top that with the fact that her ex was getting married to the woman he’d been having an affair with on the same day and his new wife had posted a very pointed picture on social media: a picture of her wedding dress with the caption ‘True love conquers all’. Fay had shown her the post as Lavender had blocked Hermione years ago. Hermione had rolled her eyes so hard at the picture.</p><p> </p><p>It was also that picture that had gotten Pansy so riled up and what had caused the private tour of the Palace of Versailles. It was also what started the petty posting of their day touring. While Lavender couldn’t see Hermione’s posts, she could see Fay’s.</p><p> </p><p>Fay had been blocked by the end of the day. Fay had shrugged it off.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Honestly, worth it. Plus knowing her, she’ll unblock me within a week to see what you’re up to. The chit is obsessed.”</em>  Fay had said at the time.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, the girls were amazing at keeping my mind off things. Helped that they plied me with cake and wine.” She could see Remus starting a lecture and spoke before he could start. “I’m not using alcohol to cope Remus. I’m allowed a couple of bottles of wine on my birthday.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to ignore your use of the plural ‘bottles’ and just remind you that it’s still your move.” Remus told her waving his hand towards the chess board.</p><p> </p><p>She moved a pawn randomly to humor him. She <em>really</em> hated chess.</p><p> </p><p>“So, you’re back at work, which seems like it’s back to the normal level of stress. Two nightmares, but you worked through them, which is great progress. What else?”</p><p> </p><p>“The topic of getting my own place came up with Harry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?” Remus asked, studying the board. “How’d that go?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione shrugged.  “He doesn’t want me to move.”</p><p> </p><p>“Have you told him why you really want a place of your own?” Remus asked moving his queen.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione shrugged. “I told him <em>you</em> thought it was a good idea.”</p><p> </p><p>Remus burst out in surprised laughter. “Great, throw your therapist under the bus.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not like Harry bought it... much.” She muttered, glaring at the board.</p><p> </p><p>“Hermione, why aren’t you telling Harry?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione huffed, forgetting the game and putting her food down. She knew she was being petulant, but she allowed herself the mood as she knew Remus wouldn’t judge her for it. Outside of their talks, maybe, but never during them.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want him to feel guilty. Harry deserves to be happy and once Harry and Draco get their heads out of the arses and propose to each other with the rings that they’re each hiding in their sock drawers, then what are they going to want me around for? Their happiness, it can be a bit stifling.” She avoided looking up at Remus’ eyes. “I love them, but they can be…cloying.”</p><p> </p><p>Remus snorted. “That’s…yes, I’m sure they can be.”</p><p> </p><p>“They’ve been talking about kids lately and,” she shrugged. “I don’t want my mood to disrupt that. Harry deserves it, as does Draco.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you don’t think that you do?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione shrugged again. “I thought I had it.”</p><p> </p><p>Remus hmmed, “Did you?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione’s eyes snapped to him. “I wouldn’t have stayed with Ron as long as I did if I didn’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hermione,” Remus’ voice patient as he eyed her. “didn’t you admit just last month that a part of you was holding on to Ron to spite Lavender?”</p><p> </p><p>“Vicious bitch.” Hermione muttered; her eyes moved back to the chess board, once again avoiding eye contact with Remus. She really hated when he used her admissions against her.</p><p> </p><p>“And, if that’s true, then doesn’t a part of you know that what you had with Ron wasn’t the same?”</p><p> </p><p>“I just don’t get why he would stay with me for so long if he didn’t want me. It’s not like he had issues breaking up with people. He constantly broke up with me to go back to Lavender. He constantly broke up with Lavender to come back to me. Why build me up with talk of the future; why take me ring shopping if it was all a lie?” She wiped her eyes angerly. “Why come out with the truth months after my parents died?” She shook her head, not wanting to talk about it anymore. Changing the topic, she said the next thing on her mind. “I think Draco and Harry are trying to set me up with someone.”</p><p> </p><p>Remus sighed, “We’ll be coming back to the main issue of Ron, but for now I’ll humor your classic avoidance technique and switch topics. Why do you think that?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione shrugged. “They seem to have an odd interest in us. I ran into an old friend of Draco’s a couple of days ago and I’ve just been running into him everywhere since.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you feel unsafe?” Remus asked tensing in concern.</p><p> </p><p>“No, no, not that type of running into him everywhere!” Hermione was quick to say, “I think Draco pointed him in the direction of my favorite bookstore but didn’t tell him I’d planned on going around the same time. He’s also one of the new trainers at the gym I go to. Harry conveniently failed to mention that fact when we spoke about both Marcus <em>and</em> the gym within the same conversation. Small meetings like that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Marcus?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmhm, Marcus Flint. He went to school with Draco. Well, he went to school with us and roomed with Draco.” She eyed Remus in amusement as he sat up in interest.</p><p> </p><p>“Marcus Flint? The rugby player?”</p><p> </p><p>“Former rugby player.” Hermione laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“You just keep running into the former rugby player Marcus Flint?” Remus asked incredulously.</p><p> </p><p>“Again, pretty sure he’s being maneuvered into my path. Remus, your friend side is showing. Not very professional.” She teased.</p><p> </p><p>Remus put his hands up. “Right, right, sorry. So, you think that they’re trying to set you up with Marcus Flint?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione shrugged. “Who knows? I just think it’s much more than a coincidence.”</p><p> </p><p>“Does it bother you that your friends are trying to set you up?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’d wish they’d just come out and say they want to set us up instead of maneuvering us.”</p><p> </p><p>“Say they stopped being covert about it. Would you be open to seeing Marcus?” Remus prodded.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione shrugged. “I wouldn’t mind getting to know him. He seems like a nice bloke.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is there an attraction?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s hard to answer.” She admitted. “Am I attracted to him physically?” she pondered, an eyebrow raised. “I mean, I’ve seen him with only a workout shirt on and grey sweats. I mean, yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>“Grey sweats? What does that have to do with anything?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s like the equivalent of a woman wearing a sundress for some men. If worn right, you’re able to see…a lot, or, like, when Sirius wears his leather pants.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please, say no more.” Remus laughed putting a hand up. “So, physical attraction is there.”</p><p> </p><p>“But there’s a lot more to wanting to start something with someone then just their looks, isn’t there? However, the small things I know about him have definitely perked my interest.”</p><p> </p><p>“Like what?”</p><p> </p><p>“He studied kinesiology; I asked Draco about it and I guess he worked on his degree on his off seasons. He’s got a fairly dry sense of humor and he seems content in silences; not the type to try and fill it in with awkward small talk. We have good banter.” Hermione smiled. “He also bought me books.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Remus asked in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“I went to Flourish and Blotts a couple of days ago and ran into Marcus; we spoke for a bit. He left and when I was done browsing, I went downstairs and Mr. Blotts rang up the books, bagged them and said, ‘It’s all been taken care of love’. When I asked how he told me the young mister that I was talking with had gifted me a gift card to cover the books.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not bad; you spend about 25 pounds on books.”</p><p> </p><p>“He loaded it with 100.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah,” Remus chuckled. “I say go for it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that your professional opinion or your opinion as my friend?”</p><p> </p><p>“Little of both.” Remus admitted with a quirk of his lips. “Do you want my opinion?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s what I’m here for.” Hermione teased.</p><p> </p><p>“I think you spent a good portion of time wanting to be okay with settling for Ron. You knew he was wrong for you; you knew you were unhappy both intellectually and sexually.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oof.” Hermione winced at Remus’ truthful statement. She was regretting the conversation she’d had with Remus about sex as she’d spent a month blushing in his presence after that conversation, but also the fact that she’d admitted how bad the sex had been with Ron.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re ambitious and you know what you want out of your life.” Remus went on. “You know what you want two, four, ten years down the line. True?”</p><p> </p><p>She hesitated, her fingers twisting in her lap. “True.” She finally replied slowly.</p><p> </p><p>Remus eyed her with a raised eyebrow but let her hesitation pass. “Ron didn’t. He’s content working for his brothers, coming home to a wife who thrives on being a homemaker, and not doing much more. To him, he’s made it. Which is fine; great for him. But it’s not what <em>you</em> needed.”</p><p> </p><p>“All right.” Hermione said slowly, wondering where he was going with this train of thought.</p><p> </p><p>“So, now your friends are maneuvering you around this guy who made a career as a professional athlete but had the foresight to realize that it wouldn’t last him forever and get a degree in something that he’s obviously passionate about. He has a career that can grow, which means he’s got to have a brain. A brain that may just be able to keep up with you. He also seems to like a woman that takes charge of her own life; he doesn’t have the patience for clingy women with whims of fancy. He also seems the type of bloke to take care of what he considers his.”</p><p> </p><p>“How’d you get that from what I told you?” Hermione asked in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t.” Remus smirked. “Read it in an interview in a dirty magazine.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione threw her head back in a surprised laugh. “Out of all the words to leave your mouth!”</p><p> </p><p>“If interest is there on his part Hermione, I say go for it.” Remus encouraged. “Trust your friends to do you right. If they are pushing you into his path, maybe it’s for a reason. I say crack on.” He moved a piece on the chess board and smiled kindly at her. “Also, checkmate.”</p><p> </p><p>She pushed the pieces off the board and onto the blanket in pure petulance. “I’m telling Sirius you read dirty magazines.”</p><p> </p><p>“Go ahead,” Remus smirked. “who do you think gave them to me?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>XxxxxxxX</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Marcus had been updating his client notes on his laptop when he saw Hermione walk into Lovegood’s Coffee. Well, more like heard her. She had walked in with another woman, laughing, her messenger bag slung over her shoulder. Both women were in hospital scrubs. Hermione’s hospital badge was clipped to her chest on the pocket of her scrubs while the other woman had hers clipped to the waistband of her pants.</p><p> </p><p><em>That must be Fay</em> he thought, looking at the blonde. He wasn’t ashamed to admit he’d found Hermione’s social media accounts and had done a little scrolling. He’d found her relatively easily; both she and Draco followed each other and constantly commented on each other’s pictures and posts.</p><p> </p><p>He had followed her on a whim and she had followed him back soon after, sending him a winky emoji in a direct message. He had seen the posts Draco and Hermione had spoken about. The pictures taken around Paris in the span of two weeks, multiple uploads a day: Hermione drinking wine near the Seine, posed pictures near the Eiffel tower; pictures of four women, their backs to the cameras, arms around each other as they looked out towards the Paris landscape</p><p> </p><p>Marcus had recognized two of the women in the pictures instantly. One was Luna, the barista, and he had found out, the owner of Lovegood’s Coffee. The other woman was a surprise to him, but Pansy Parkinson tended to be full of surprises. He had no doubt that Pansy’s way of making Hermione forget about her ex had been to throw money at the problem.</p><p> </p><p>The last woman pictured on the trip - and currently speaking with Luna as Hermione looked around the coffee shop - had to be Fay. She had been tagged in all the pictures but must have been the one behind the camera for most of them since evidence of her physical presence wasn’t seen as often.</p><p> </p><p>He caught Hermione’s eye as she scanned his side of the coffee shop, a small grin spreading its way across her lips. She turned and said something to the other two women before hitching her bag higher on her shoulder and walking his way.</p><p> </p><p>“All right Flint, <em>now</em> you’re stalking me.” She teased as she slipped into the chair across from him.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus chuckled, putting his coffee cup down. “Lovegood’s is midway between my flat and the gym.”</p><p> </p><p>“How convenient.”</p><p> </p><p>“It is.” He smirked. “What about you? This is a bit out of the way from Draco and Potter’s.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, but it’s en route to the hospital. Fay and I meet here when we’re on shift at the same time to go into work together.”</p><p> </p><p>“St. Mungo’s right?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione smiled. “That’s the one. Did Draco tell you that?”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus shook his head. “No, basic city geography did.” He had figured she would want to live close enough to work to be able to walk to it. Even if she took the tube it couldn’t be more than one or two stops away. St. Mungo’s was the only one that was within that distance.</p><p> </p><p>“Working?” Hermione asked, motioning to the laptop and files scattered on the tabletop.</p><p> </p><p>He looked down at the papers he had stacked near his elbow. “Updating some of the files. I’m trying to make sense of Neville’s language and translating it into my own.”</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing working here for if you have a flat?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, the coffee’s good.” Marcus teased. He noticed her cheeks had filled with a blush he found endearing. “Also, my roommate has a lady friend over so figured I’d make myself scarce for a bit.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione frowned. “It’s only half past six, shouldn’t the date be starting now and not ending?”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus laughed. “Ade does things a bit backwards. He likes to get the ‘awkward’ out of the way before he takes a lady out. Then he doesn’t have to deal with the morning after fall out.”</p><p> </p><p>“And women fall for this?” Hermione asked rather skeptically.</p><p> </p><p>“Not all.” He laughed again. “But a good portion find it funny enough to go along with it.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Never fallen for it. Ade’s pretty, but not my type,” He deadpanned, “I do things the normal way: dinner then bed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right.” She huffed out between her laugh. A whistle caught their attention; Fay stood by the front door, two coffees in hand. “Ah, I have to go.” She stood, shifting the messenger bag onto her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Taking a chance, he reached for her hand. “Hey, how about dinner?”</p><p> </p><p>She sent him a smile. “When?”</p><p> </p><p>“Tonight?”</p><p> </p><p>She shook her head. “Can’t. I’m just starting my shift.”</p><p> </p><p>“What time are you off?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not until six tomorrow morning.”</p><p> </p><p>“Perfect. My first client is at eight thirty. How about breakfast? I’ll pick you up.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nibbled on the corner of her bottom lip, sending a look over her shoulder to Fay before looking back at Marcus. “All right. Breakfast. Can you meet me in the lobby of the A&amp;E? I’ll be out there a bit past six, but I’ll text you if I’m held up.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a date.” Marcus said with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>“Bring me an iced chai with almond milk, then it’ll be a date.” Hermione winked before leaving him alone. He watched her head towards the door, taking the coffee out of Fay’s hands. He smirked when he heard Fay say, “Holy shite, do you think he’s big everywhere?!"</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Fay!” Hermione groaned, pushing her friend out of the door, not turning back as she followed.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus chuckled looking back at his laptop and reaching for his coffee mug, frowning when he found it gone.</p><p> </p><p>“I brought you a refill Marcus.”</p><p> </p><p>He looked up to find Luna next to his table setting a fresh latte down, his empty mug in her other hand. “Thanks Luna.”</p><p> </p><p>“She likes a light breakfast.” Luna told him. He quirked an eyebrow in question and she continued, “Especially after her shift. On her days off, she’ll go full English.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll keep that in mind, thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you need recommendations? I know a few of her favorites.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus smiled kindly. “I appreciate the offer; I’d rather Hermione tell me herself though.”</p><p> </p><p>Luna tilted her head curious. “Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why do I want Hermione to tell me herself?” Marcus asked slowly.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>He looked at her a beat, Luna’s pale blonde hair falling over her shoulder, head still tilted and her wide blue eyes genuinely curious. He felt like the question was a test but also didn’t think Luna played games like that. He answered the question slowly, thinking his words out. “I’d like to get to know her firsthand instead of having information passed on to me.” He admitted.</p><p> </p><p>Luna smiled, reaching over and patting his cheek. “I like you Marcus.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks Luna, I like you too.” he smirked. “But you know I’m interested in your friend, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Luna’s tinkling laughter followed his statement, “I’m married love,” she patted his cheek again, dropping her hand and smiling lightly at him. “I open at five thirty, I’ll have her drink ready for you when you come to pick it up.”</p><p> </p><p>“How did you…” he’d been about to ask when she opened, as he’d never seen the hours posted.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m part Fae, didn’t you know?” She winked and wandered off to another customer, picking up empty dishes and chatting along the way.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus looked back at his computer with a smirk. Honestly, if anyone could be part Fae and have it been true, it would be Luna.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. In Which They Eat Breakfast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hermione and Marcus have their first date.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all so much for the love, kudos, and comments! You're all amazing and I'm so glad you're all enjoying the story!</p><p>Thank you to my betas Jaksan118 and Cellardoor111!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marcus walked into the lobby of the A&amp;E five minutes past six. Other than a couple of people sitting around waiting on a doctor, it was eerily quiet. Hermione hadn’t texted him that she was running late so he figured he’d wait in one of the seats until she came out to meet him. He pulled his phone out and sent her a quick message letting her know he was in the lobby.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I help you?”</p><p> </p><p>He looked over at the check-in station and saw a woman sitting behind the glass with a smile on her face. He watched her dark brown eyes roam him up and down, her interest peaking. Pocketing his phone, he moved closer, the ice in Hermione’s chai rattling. “Uh, just waiting on someone. Their shift ended a couple of minutes ago.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is it one of the doctors? I can try calling him if you’d like?” the woman asked.</p><p> </p><p><em>Clever</em>, Marcus thought with an internal roll of his eyes. “<em>Her</em> name is Hermione.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” It was interesting, Marcus noted, how her eyes narrowed when he’d said Hermione’s name. “She’s left.” The woman shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus pulled his phone out of his pocket, checking his messages. Sure enough he saw Hermione’s message of <em>on my way out</em>. “Odd,” he told the woman, “she just texted me saying she was on her way here. So, if you don’t mind, I’ll just wait a couple of minutes.”</p><p> </p><p>The woman wasn’t given a chance to respond as they were interrupted by his name being called from down the hall. He turned at the familiar voice and grinned when Pansy Parkinson came running over and jumped into his arms for a hug.</p><p> </p><p>“Marcus!”</p><p> </p><p>“’Ello Pansy!” He greeted, wrapping his free arm around her and balancing the coffee in his other, not wanting the cold plastic to touch her. “I didn’t realize you worked here. I thought you were at St Mary’s?”</p><p> </p><p>“I was,” Pansy responded once he set her down. “I got transferred last month. I’ve only started a couple of weeks ago.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, the trip to Paris...” he trailed off.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah! You saw the pictures!” Pansy laughed. “Yes, I went to Paris with some girlfriends before starting here. It all ended up working out. Hermione should be out soon, by the way. She just needed to wash up really quick.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, you’re…” Marcus rubbed the back of his neck in question. He knew Pansy had studied to be a nurse, but she wasn’t dressed in scrubs. She wore black trousers, a white silk shirt that seemed a little impractical if she was treating patients, and a black tailored blazer finished the look. Her black heels were tall and skinny- stilettos he thought they were called- closed toe and probably had a that ridiculously expensive red sole that every woman seemed to want. When she shifted, he smirked internally because he’d been right. “Are you a nurse?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, well yes, I can if needed, but I’m the nurse manager for the ward clerks of the maternity ward. I have meetings all day today, which is why I’m not in scrubs.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s great Pansy, I knew you worked maternity at St. Mary’s, but I’ve been out of touch recently. I hadn’t realized you’d gotten promoted.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Blaise is rather bothered that you’ve already had lunch with Draco but haven’t even bothered to text him hello.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus rolled his eyes. “Your husband is a drama queen but let him know Draco’s been talking about getting us all together for poker night. A group chat should be sent out shortly, I’m sure.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll need to do it soon; Blaise is headed to Italy next week to meet with clients.”</p><p> </p><p>“Because our world revolves around Blaise.” He said sardonically.</p><p> </p><p>“As it should.” Pansy grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry! Sorry!” a familiar voice cried.</p><p> </p><p>He looked over the top of Pansy’s head, the double doors to the A&amp;E slamming open and Hermione rushing through them. She was out of the scrubs he saw her in at the café the evening before. Instead she was in trainers, black leggings and a burgundy oversized knit sweater. Her hair looked a bit wet and was piled at the top of her head in a bun, her face clear of any makeup.</p><p> </p><p>She seemed a bit paler than he usually saw her, he could see the freckles clearly on the bridge of her nose. She looked tired, exhausted really. She hitched her bag higher on her shoulder as she neared, leaning on Pansy and silently accepting the chai he held out for her.</p><p> </p><p>“Go get some sleep love.” Pansy told her, running her hand down Hermione’s back. “You’re dead on your feet.”</p><p> </p><p>“I was promised breakfast, then sleep.” Hermione promised, straightening up. She raised an eyebrow as she noted something behind Marcus. “Everything all right Parvati?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, of course.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus turned to see a forced smile on the woman’s face, who was still sitting behind the check-in desk.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure?” Hermione asked. “Because you’re staring awfully hard at us.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine.” Pavarti nodded as she grabbed some papers from her desk, slid her glass partition window closed with a huff, and turned away from the three of them.</p><p> </p><p>Pansy rolled her eyes. “You go, I’ll take care of this one.” She looked at Marcus. “Did she give you any issues?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not really.” Marcus shrugged. “Told me Hermione had already left, but I had a text saying she was on her way out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hermione, if Marcus had been a patient…” Pansy trailed off, raising an eyebrow as Hermione sipped on her chai.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, I have a meeting with Minerva on Tuesday. I’ll talk to her about it, but for the next two days I’m not going to worry about it.”</p><p> </p><p>Pansy seemed to grumble in annoyance but nodded. “Fine, enjoy your days off.” She turned to Marcus, her black bob whipping around with the movement. “Take care of her and make sure she makes it home okay, like the gentleman you are Flint.”</p><p> </p><p>“I promise Pansy.” Marcus smirked at his friend before turning to Hermione. “Ready?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” she nodded, he held his hand out and watched as she bit her lip before reaching for it. “I’ll talk to you later Pans.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bye Hermione, have fun!” Pansy called out after them as they headed towards the doors.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry I was late.” Hermione said softly as they walked away from the A&amp;E.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine.” Marcus shrugged, leading her down the street. “You told me you might be.”</p><p> </p><p>“I also apologize if Parvati was rude.”</p><p> </p><p>“She wasn’t. Everything all right with her?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione shrugged, taking another sip of her chai. “She’s a friend of Lavender’s - best friend actually. She’s none too happy to work with me and she’s been a bit snippy since Fay backed out of the wedding. I’m not overly worried about it though, it’s more her problem than mine. Pansy just has concerns that her little grudge is going to end up affecting the patients if they ask for me. I’ll talk to my supervisor when I come back in a couple of days.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus nodded. He didn’t know much about hospital politics and knew it wasn’t his place to get involved. The woman, Parvati, had been nice enough, if not a bit obvious in her interest. But if Hermione and Pansy had it handled then he wouldn’t offer any unsolicited advice.</p><p> </p><p>“I…uh…was advised that you like a light breakfast after your shift.” Marcus said in an attempt to change the subject.</p><p> </p><p>“And who advised you of that?” she asked, her voice lilting in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>“Luna.” He chuckled. “But, if you’re up for it, I know a place a bit off the beaten path that offers a good breakfast. They’re just not known for light breakfasts.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not really dressed for anywhere upscale.” She winced. “It was all I had in my bag and…”</p><p> </p><p>“Hermione.” Marcus tugged her to a stop. “It’s fine, I’m not dressed for that either.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione’s eyes roamed him, as if she’d just become aware of the fact that he was in front of her. She took note of his own worn trainers, his grey sweats, and black hoodie that had the Longbottom Gym logo on the back. A fairly worn, but obviously full backpack was on his back.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a bit of a dive, if I’m honest, but the food’s good. A family friend runs it.”</p><p> </p><p>“All right.”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded his head to the side, gesturing her across the street. He still had her hand in his, but didn’t want to tug her, instead waiting until she joined him, and they crossed together.</p><p> </p><p>“What else did Luna advise?” Hermione asked once they were on the other side of the street and started walking towards the location.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus glanced down at her and replied, “She wanted to give me places to take you.”</p><p> </p><p>“And since we’re headed to some place you like, I’m guessing you said no?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been best friends with Adrian since even before we went to school together. Grew up together, had the same nanny growing up.” Marcus shrugged. “We know almost everything about each other.”</p><p> </p><p>“Like me and Harry.” Hermione smiled. “We grew up next to each other.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Marcus smiled at her. “Adrian likes to think he knows my favorite place to eat. Maybe I said something at one point about it being my favorite, or because we always ended up at that pub when we would go eat, he figured I preferred it. I can say it’s <em>not</em> my favorite. I like it because it used to serve us drinks when we still underage, but we were both also big for our age, so no one questioned us. I like it because I have fond memories of Adrian and I sitting in the back booth pounding beers and flirting with the bartenders in the summer.” He laughed. “The food is shit though and we don’t go if we’re not with the other. I know it’s not Adrian’s preferred place, but we always end up there and he always tells the guys it’s my favorite.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus smiled down at her. “All that to say, sometimes friends have a skewed vision of what our favorite places are. We connect fond memories with locations and people and think, ‘well they love that place, we always go’.”</p><p> </p><p>“When we really don’t.” Hermione responded.</p><p> </p><p>“Or we’re just indifferent.” Marcus shrugged. “Luna may think she knows your favorite place, but it might just be her favorite place that she associates with you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m actually pretty sure it is.” Hermione admitted. “I’ve never taken her to my favorite.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus nodded. “I thought I’d take you to my favorite - my real favorite.” He stopped at the mouth of an alley, beckoning towards it.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione hesitated, looking down the alley he motioned to then up at him with a raised eyebrow. “Harry and Draco know where I am, and Pansy <em>saw</em> me leave with you, so if you’re going to kill me, you chose a bad day to do it as you’ve set yourself up to be the prime suspect. Everyone would know you were the last person to see me.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled up in his chest. “Watch a lot of true crime, do you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I work in the A&amp;E, I hear things.” She defended.</p><p> </p><p>“The entrance is right there.” He pointed towards a wood door midway down the alley, holding out his other hand for her to take.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione eyed his outstretched hand before her fingers slowly crawled into his palm and wrapped around his hand. “Fine, but I’d like to be dumped in a frequented highway so I’m found right away.” She responded dryly.</p><p> </p><p>“Noted for your future murder.” Marcus chuckled as he pulled her into the alley and towards the entrance. Hermione let out of huff of laughter, not used to anyone but Draco and Harry entertaining her darker sense of humor. He pulled the door open; a smirk quirked her lips as she saw the sign above the door.</p><p> </p><p>“The Leaky Cauldron.” She muttered as she walked past him, her arm brushing his chest, her hand still in his, tugging to bring him into the pub after her.</p><p> </p><p>“Marcus? That you?!” A voice called. A clatter of dishes banging against each other quickly followed.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s me!” Marcus called. “Do you need help, Tom?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, you go get a seat. I’ll be right out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Come here often, do you?” Hermione asked as he led her through the empty pub towards his regular booth.</p><p> </p><p>“Used to be a staple as a kid.” Marcus admitted, taking off his backpack and watching as she slid her messenger bag down the booth before taking a seat. He dropped his own bag on the bench and slid it down, sitting across from her. “My dad used to bring us.” Marcus was cut off by Tom coming out to the table, stopping to look at Hermione.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! You’re not Josephine.” Tom said with a surprised grin.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione gave Marcus a curious look, but the smile she had on her lips was one of amusement. Marcus groaned looking at the older man that he considered an uncle. “Tom, you’re getting me in trouble.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well you’ve mixed me up now! I was expecting your sister with you.”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s in the states for school. I told you she moved overseas.” Marcus reminded.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, that’s right.” Tom nodded. “She’ll be back for the holidays, won’t she?”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus scowled, leaning back in his bench, “No, her new American boyfriend invited her to stay with his family over the holidays. Mum is so over the moon with him she’s wished Josie all the best and to bring him with her for spring vacation. I’ll be sure to bring her by when she visits though. But this is Hermione.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hello.” Hermione grinned, waggling her fingers at Tom.</p><p> </p><p>“Mighty early for a date, isn’t it?” Tom asked with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus rolled his eyes, but Hermione answered with a quiet smile. “Marcus asked me to dinner last night, but I work nights. He was willing to make an adjustment for breakfast.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, who wouldn’t be eager to see such a pretty face first thing in the morning?” Tom grinned back at her. “What can I get you, dearie?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I haven’t seen a menu, I’m not-”</p><p> </p><p>“You tell me what you want, I’ll make it.” Tom waved off. “I’ve got it and if I don’t, I’ll get it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh!” Hermione looked over at Marcus who smirked. “I’ll just have a porridge with whatever fruit you have on the side and a Chamomile tea with honey.”</p><p> </p><p>“Toast?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yes please.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alrighty then. Marcus, your usual?” Tom didn’t let him respond, instead waving his hand. “If not, too bad, I’ve already got the bacon cooking.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks Tom.” Marcus called out as Tom left. Tom waved his hand over his shoulder in acknowledgment. “Do you usually eat that for breakfast?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, but I’m off to sleep the day away after this, so I tend to lean towards a lighter breakfast.” She admitted with a yawn. “I’m sorry Marcus.” She groaned rubbing her face in an effort to wake up.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s all right, my own fault for dragging you out right after your shift.”</p><p> </p><p>She waved a hand dismissively. “Not like I argued with you. So, your dad used to bring you here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Um, yes.” Marcus nodded. “With my sister. We used to live here in London, but then my dad passed away when I was 12 and Josie was 2. My mum moved us back to Bath to be closer to her family. Then I went to Hogwarts.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry about your dad.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus shrugged. “It’s been a while.”</p><p> </p><p>“The hurt never really goes away though.” Hermione shrugged. “My parents passed away 10 months ago and I can’t image it ever fully healing.” She waved a hand in the air. “Then again, it’s why I go to therapy.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry about your parents.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione shrugged, smiling lightly. “Thank you. Did you and your sister keep up the tradition of coming here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, dad’s parents lived in London, so when my mum would bring us to stay with them Josie and I would come here. Tom took care of us. He’s an old family friend, practically an uncle. Then when I started driving and coming home from school, I’d bring Josie out for the weekend.”</p><p> </p><p>“What about when you started playing rugby?”</p><p> </p><p>“Josie was in school then; we always made time though. Usually when I was here for games. Now, she goes to university in the States; we just missed each other. She was here in the summer but I was traveling with a friend.” Marcus explained.</p><p> </p><p>“Girl?” Hermione asked with a teasing grin.</p><p> </p><p>“Boy.” Marcus laughed. “Adrian and I took a boys trip to Monaco: drinking, gambling, watched a few of the races. He took me to celebrate the end of my physical therapy.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, you brought me here?”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus shrugged. “It’s my favorite place.”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded and took his hand that was resting on the table. “Thank you, I like it.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll see if you still say that when Tom brings out your porridge, I don’t think anyone’s ordered that.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione laughed, taking a last sip of her chai and setting it off to the side of the table. “I’m sure it’ll be fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“What about you? What’s your favorite place?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione bit her lip as she thought. “Honestly? Sunday dinner with Harry and the family.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded. “Harry and I grew up together, right next door, so we were practically glued at the hip as kids. Then he went to live with Sirius when he was 10. Sirius and my parents saw it was hard for us to adjust, so Sirius started doing dinners at his house and it just grew from there, you know? When Harry and I went to school we’d always go do dinner on Sundays in town. When he had a game his godfather and family would take him out and he’d always made sure to drag me along.”</p><p> </p><p>“And now?”</p><p> </p><p>“It used to be bigger, especially when I was dating Ron; his family got involved and took it over. When we broke up obviously sides were taken so it’s a bit smaller now. Just Harry, Draco, Sirius, Remus, their son Teddy, and myself. Sometimes one of Ron’s brothers will pop up as they favor me.” Hermione laughed. “But, for the most part, it’s just us. Sirius can’t cook and Remus’ food is only just edible, so we tend to end up at the pub for dinner. Once a month they hold a trivia night that we’re regulars at.” She didn’t admit that on most of the Sundays at the pub Seamus would turn on Love Island for the large group that gathered and host a watch party.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus mulled over her answer before speaking. “When did Draco start going?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione tapped her fingers on the table as she thought. “Maybe about a year after they started dating, maybe a bit sooner? I’m actually not quite sure. He just popped in one day and he’s been a permeant fixture since.”</p><p> </p><p>“What about your ex?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione grinned. “Aiming for an invitation?”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus shrugged, leaving the question unanswered.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione smiled. “Ron got invited before we started dating, he doesn’t count. He was Harry’s friend before he was my boyfriend.”</p><p> </p><p>“He wasn’t friends with you?” He asked in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione moved her head from side to side as she thought about how to answer. “Yes and no. He was roommates with Harry and the rest of the boys, you know Neville and Dean from the gym. And then Dean’s husband, Seamus, was part of that whole group. By extension they had to get along with me.”</p><p> </p><p>“As a rule?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione laughed as Tom came and started putting their food down. “There you go,” he said setting down her porridge, a small bowl of mixed fruit, and her tea. He also placed down a small pot of honey and two containers, one with white sugar and the other with brown, and a plate of toast with butter pats next to it. “You tell me if you need anything else dear.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, sir.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tom please.” Tom chuckled, then started unloading the rest of the food in front of Marcus. “Just like your father with the appetite.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione eyed the full breakfast with wide eyes, she was a fan of a full English breakfast, but she was pretty sure Marcus’ plate had double the amount she even thought about eating. Bacon, sausages, eggs, and black pudding were all set in front of him along with a bowl of baked beans and a side of fried bread. All that was missing was his mushrooms and tomatoes that seemed to have been left off.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks Tom.”</p><p> </p><p>Tom nodded, setting his hand on Marcus’ shoulder. “Of course. You send my love to your sister for me now. Though, it’s nice to see you here with someone other than family.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks.” Marcus chuckled, Tom patting his shoulder once more before leaving them alone.</p><p> </p><p>“So, was it a rule for Potter’s friends to be friends with you?” Marcus asked picking up the conversation once more.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione laughed and shook her head. “No, of course not. But I also didn’t have many friends while I was in school. Harry’s more than a best friend, he’s like a brother.” She sprinkled a bit of brown sugar into her porridge and mixed it in. “But I was also a bit of a know-it-all in school; I read a lot. <em>Still</em> read a lot, but I used to be a bit condescending about my knowledge.”</p><p> </p><p>“Potter says you’re a prodigy.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione shrugged. “My parents had me tested when I was younger, but never told me the results and I never bothered to retest. My teachers always seemed pleased with me but annoyed that I was always ahead of the rest of the class. They never really knew what to do with me, so I latched on to Harry and helped him with his work. He’s smarter than he gives himself credit for, I just nudged him along.” She waved her spoon to clear the subject, like she was erasing a white board, before dipping it into her tea absently, stirring honey into the warm liquid.</p><p> </p><p>“Either way, by my first year of Hogwarts I was a bit of a swot and the kids made sure I knew it. Girls are mean, no matter the age. Harry never knew about the girls, but he heard some of the boys talking shite about me and, well, who knows what Harry said but the boys left me alone for the most part after that. I wasn’t close friends with any of the boys until maybe my fifth year.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh? Why’s that?” Marcus asked.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione chuckled. “Draco says it’s when I relaxed some. I had a lot of advanced classes with him and a few others. He says I wasn’t so intimidating once I figured out that I was with people that could keep up with me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Almost like you didn’t have to dumb yourself down?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione grinned. “Would it be horrible if I said yes?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not at all,” Marcus replied with a shrug. “It’s how I felt when I got into my advanced classes my sixth year. Being admitted into Snape’s advanced classes was hard, but also a relief. To be around likeminded people, that when we studied together, actually contributed to the discussion.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, that!” She nodded in agreement. “I felt like I wasn’t doing <em>all</em> the work, that I was being challenged. Not just by my teachers, but by my peers and that settled me. It’s how I met Pansy and Luna, and how I really got to know Fay, even though we’d shared a dorm room together for five years and rarely spoke before. Then I got to know Draco and Theo better. We all had most of the same classes, just at different times and ended up studying together. Anyway, because I apparently calmed down Harry’s friends started talking to me more. It started with homework help, then just chatting. Ron and I were friendly before we started chatting more. Harry had been invited a few times to his house in the summer and Ron had been invited over to Harry’s and so we’d all hung out, but we were more acquaintances at that point than anything.” She shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“Until…”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione frowned at him, Marcus stopped, his hand halfway up in the air with toast with bacon and a sausage wrapped in it. “If I’m telling you about my ex, does this mean I get to hear about yours?” She asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course.” He nodded, dropping his hand. “Why wouldn’t I tell you?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione shifted on the bench. “I’m not used to such genuine interest, to be honest.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus took her free hand, running his thumb over her knuckles slowly. “I just want to get to know you. I’m not storing away this information to maliciously use against you at a later time, no matter the reputation of my previous dorm house.” He smirked. “I am genuinely very interested and I will return the favor with whatever you want to know about me.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione squeezed his hand. Marcus returned the gesture and let her go so she could continue eating. “When did your relationship with your ex change?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione shrugged. “I’m not sure honestly.” She took a sip of her tea as Marcus took a bite of his bread. He motioned to a piece of his bacon, but Hermione shook her head. “He started talking to me a bit more towards the start of school seventh year, started walking me to the library when I was meeting up with my study group. Fay had the pulse of the gossip of the school - she knew everything about <em>everyone</em>. When she caught wind of Ron paying attention to me, she warned me to be careful that he wasn’t just trying to make Lavender jealous as they were known to do that to each other.”</p><p> </p><p>“Was he?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, maybe.” Hermione winced. “I want to believe that Ron, at some point, did really like me, maybe even love me. I don’t want to think that all seven years we were together were a complete lie, that it was all some long game to get Lavender’s attention. But he was the second boy to really pay me any attention, and it’d been nearly a year since Viktor and I decided we were much better off as friends.”</p><p> </p><p>“Viktor?” Marcus frowned trying to place the name.</p><p> </p><p>“Krum.”</p><p> </p><p>“The footballer?” Marcus asked in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded. “Yes, that’s him. He came to visit the school my fourth year.”</p><p> </p><p>“I remember that. He stayed in our dorms but he rarely ever spoke.”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded. “Viktor is a listener, quiet but focused. He found me in the library one day and we shared a couple books in common and started talking. We went on a couple of walks and dates, but when we kissed it didn’t…we didn’t spark. We tried for a bit, but it wasn’t worth it to force something we both knew wasn’t working. He’s a dear friend though, we still text and email.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, after Krum, it was Ron?”</p><p> </p><p>“Harry and I decided to stay at school for Christmas our last year, we wanted to go to our last Yule Ball. Harry was dating Ginny at the time and she wanted to go, so he took her and then Ron asked me. We just…stayed together after that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you spark with him?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione laughed. “At first, I like to think I felt something, yes. It was new and it was a party, and we were all dressed up and he really was so sweet when we started dating. Honestly, I didn’t start seeing the warning signs until our third year together, but I figured we were just hitting a rough patch. I was so dedicated to school and work. I was traveling between Oxford and here and just put the relationship on the backburner. When I finally moved in with him, I overcompensated and…well it blew up soon after that.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus nodded. “But you had a good support system.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, the best.” Hermione agreed. “Hands down, the best of friends. What about you? Any messy break ups?”</p><p> </p><p>“For the most part my relationships have ended pretty amicably. It’s almost always the same reason, which is that I didn’t put my relationship before rugby. But rugby is what was helping my mum put my sister through the university of her choice. I mean, I got paid well. Luckily, I have a good money manager, so now that I’m not playing, I have enough to not have to work, good investments and I’m still making good money off of endorsements, but the game, I loved it and it’s what kept me going. So, relationships were a perk but not my focus. And I got called out on it a lot.”</p><p> </p><p>“How many exes then?”</p><p> </p><p>“Three,” Marcus told her. “I had a few casual things when I first started playing, but I was eighteen and coming off my first real relationship that I’d been in on and off since my fifth year.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who was that with?”</p><p> </p><p>“Um, Katie Bell actually.” Marcus admitted sheepishly.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione’s eyes widened. “The footballer, Katie Bell?!”</p><p> </p><p>“That would be the one. Hey, look at us! We have that in common, we’ve both dated footballers.”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s amazing! Why’d you break up with her?” Hermione asked her voice scandalized.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus laughed. “She dumped me! I was willing to do long distance after graduation, but Katie didn’t want to. She said we both had to focus on our careers after graduation and she didn’t want distractions. I just accepted it. We ran into each other a couple years later, tried to give it another go, but it wasn’t the same. She’s very happy with her husband Lee Jordan; they just had their first baby.”</p><p> </p><p>“I <em>know</em>! I was so jealous that Ron’s brothers, Fred and George, got to go to their wedding, they’re best friends with Lee.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll introduce you the next time she’s in town.” Marcus said with a small grin.</p><p> </p><p>“I may just have to keep you around just for that.” Hermione teased, leaning back and taking another sip of her tea, “So after Katie, you, what’s the saying? Sowed your wild oats?”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus laughed, “Yes, maybe, then at twenty I met Genevieve. We dated for about a year, but I wasn’t…”</p><p> </p><p>“Didn’t give it your all?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, not at all. I threw money at the problem; I was young and just didn’t know what else to do. When she was mad, I’d take her out on these outrageous dates to make up for it. After about a year she got tired of it and left. No big blow up though, she broke up with me during the off season and I remember being very grateful that she’d held on that long and didn’t do it during the season.” Marcus winced. “I’m pretty sure I even said that out loud to her. She wasn’t amused. We’re not on bad terms, but we also didn’t stay in touch.”</p><p> </p><p>“And the third?”</p><p> </p><p>“Candice. Ended a bit more than a year ago now. She was a friend of one of the WAGs.” Marcus quickly clarified at Hermione’s raised eyebrow. “Uh, WAG - Wife and-or Girlfriend - it’s an athlete’s wife and or girlfriend.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, no, I know the term.” Hermione nodded. “Just a bit sexist is all.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus rolled his eyes. “I’m not being sexist. Shelby, my mate's wife, referred to herself as a WAG and is quite proud of it, as was Candice when we started dating. Really should have been a red flag though.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, so this is the messy one.” Hermione smirked as she took a sip of her tea.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t sound too eager.” Marcus chuckled. “It wasn’t messy, but it definitely didn’t end well. She was fine with me not paying much attention to her, but also indifferent when I did. I tried a bit harder with Candice though, so when I was home, I tried to focus on her. Take her out and not just throw money at the issues. But Candice was always a bit more affectionate when I did throw money at things, so I tried to impress her a lot our first year. During the start of our second year I took her home to meet my mum and my sister and I could tell she wasn’t all that impressed.”</p><p> </p><p>“What did you mum and sister think?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, mum wouldn’t say a word against her, she just patted my cheek and would say, ‘If you’re happy love, then I’m happy that you’re happy’ and then patter around the kitchen. Josie hated her though, from the minute they met they just…” Marcus dropped his fork, his hands in fists and hit his knuckles against each other. “Butted heads. It was tense. Candice just said they just had a differing opinion and probably wouldn’t be the best of friends.”</p><p> </p><p>“And Josie?”</p><p> </p><p>“Josie called her a gold-digging bitch and told me to get my head out of my arse before she blew all my money.”</p><p> </p><p>“And did you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Didn’t have to, I went back out on the road and blew my knee out two months later. She stayed around long enough to hear the words ‘likely not a good idea to play again’ and disappeared. She texted me later and said it was probably for the best as our relationship seemed to run its course.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Marcus.” Hermione sighed. “I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus shrugged. “Should have known better. It’s on me. I’m just glad it ended before I did something more to entwine our lives together.”</p><p> </p><p>“But we’re here now, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus smiled, sliding his empty plate away. “Yeah, we’re here now. Can I be honest?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’d prefer it.” Hermione told him with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“The other day I walked into a coffee shop, annoyed because Draco hadn’t confirmed plans and the coffee shop was packed, and people were staring, and I hate when people stare, and in the middle of all of it, you were there not paying attention to any of it. I sat down and you treated me normally. And, well, it’s been a while since I’ve received that reaction...” Marcus sighed, letting his shoulders drop. “Really refreshing. I didn’t walk in looking for anything, but I'd really like to keep talking to you and maybe take you out on a proper date.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione bit her lip, trying to keep from grinning but failing. “I’d really like that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded. “I mean, if Draco and Harry are working this hard to keep maneuvering you into my way, you must be worth it.” she laughed as he groaned.</p><p> </p><p>“I swear I had no idea they were doing that.” Marcus grumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“I trust my friends. I’m starting to trust myself more too. I’d really like to keep seeing you and, I mean, have dinner, but I think this has been a great date.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?” he asked with an unsure grin.</p><p> </p><p>She nodded. “Very much.” she looked down at her messenger bag when it buzzed, she pulled it closer to her and dug around past her scrubs until she found her nearly dying phone at the bottom of the bag. “Oh!”</p><p> </p><p>“Everything all right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, just my alarm, but I didn’t realize it was nearly eight thirty.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh shite.” Marcus cursed, digging his phone out of his pocket. He didn't have any missed texts, but thankfully knew his client would be running late anyway.</p><p> </p><p>“Everything all right with you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, just have a client at eight thirty, but I can meet him on my way to walking you home.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure?” Hermione asked, anxiously biting her lip.</p><p> </p><p>“Positive.” Marcus said finishing his text to his client and digging out his wallet from his pocket. “Are you ready? Do you want to take any-” he trailed off, realizing that they’d both finished their breakfast while they’d been talking, “never mind.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione stood, straightening her sweater before shouldering her bag. Marcus strapped his bag over his own shoulders and put down enough bills to cover their meal and a tip for Tom.</p><p> </p><p>“Tom! We’re off!” Marcus called.</p><p> </p><p>Tom stuck his head from out of his office. “You both have a good day. Marcus, now that you’re back, I expect to see more of you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll see me so much you’ll tire of me Tom.” Marcus told him, settling his hand on the small of Hermione’s back and leading her towards the door.</p><p> </p><p>“It was nice meeting you Tom!” Hermione called.</p><p> </p><p>“You too dear! Don’t be a stranger!”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus led Hermione out and back down the alley, only removing his hand once they had turned the corner towards her house. He startled a bit when she took his hand, her little one cupped in his, her free hand coming across to clasp around his wrist and keeping him close.</p><p> </p><p>They chatted on their walk, keeping conversation light. They went over their plans for the rest of the weekend. He had a few free hours Saturday morning, and wasn’t that convenient, as she had Saturday off and needed to schedule her next personal training appointment. He asked her about lunch Sunday, but she told him that Sunday dinner was a very loose term as it almost always ended up as an all-day event if no one had to work, but she could do early dinner Monday before her shift if he had a few free hours before clients. He did.</p><p> </p><p>When they got to her house, he came across a familiar scene. Potter sitting on the steps with his head in his hands and Draco leaning against the railing, arms over his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re late.” Draco declared. “And don’t you two look cozy?”</p><p> </p><p>“Can I go to bed yet?” Harry whined tilting his head back. “Please, let me go to bed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Draco! You know you can’t keep him up!” Hermione chided, letting Marcus go to sit next to Harry, hugging him to her side. “He gets grouchy when you don’t let him sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you were supposed to be home nearly two hours ago. And now my trainer is late for our appointment.” Draco accused.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus dropped his backpack at his feet with a roll of his eyes. “As if you wouldn’t have kept me waiting twenty minutes.” He crouched in front of his bag unzipping it and digging around.</p><p> </p><p>“Draco is your client?” Hermione asked in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“Unfortunately.” Marcus muttered, sending a smirk at Draco when he let out an offended noise.</p><p> </p><p>“Can we go to bed, please?” Harry pleaded.</p><p> </p><p>“Granger, take him to bed.” Draco told her.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want a cuddle Harry?” Hermione asked, her fingers running through his dark hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Please. I also think Draco slipped a sleeping pill in my tea.”</p><p> </p><p>“I admit nothing.” Draco rolled his eyes. Hermione eyed him, but Draco shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, let's get to bed.” She whispered, kissing his temple before standing.</p><p> </p><p>“Wear the flannel,” Draco told her, eyeing Marcus wearily as he started taking things out of his backpack. “I think that silk thing you wore last time makes him uncomfortable.”</p><p> </p><p>“So much skin.” Harry muttered.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione snorted. “I don’t dress for you boys. It’s not my fault you crawl into bed with me.”</p><p> </p><p>“So warm.” Harry yawned. “Thank you for bringing her home Marcus. And feeding her.”</p><p> </p><p>“My pleasure. All right, put this on.” Marcus stood, a weighted vest in his hand, holding it out for Draco.</p><p> </p><p>“That was in your backpack this entire time?” Hermione asked in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus nodded as Draco neared him. “Yes,” he shrugged. “Light for me, but it’s going to torture Draco. Which is only going to amuse me. Go on, put it on, it’s only twenty pounds.”</p><p> </p><p>“Twenty!” Draco shouted.</p><p> </p><p>“And the five-pound ankle weights.” Marcus added, kicking the backpack at his feet, the weights in it clattering together.</p><p> </p><p>“Why did I hire you again?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because you want to stay fit for your boyfriend.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Draco, you don’t have to do that, I’d love you fat and bald.” Harry called.</p><p> </p><p>“Fucking liar.” Draco muttered, grabbing the vest from Marcus.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on Harry.” Hermione laughed, “Let’s get inside.”</p><p> </p><p>“See you tomorrow then for our appointment?” Marcus asked. “Lunch after?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s perfect.” Hermione grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“Marcus, if you’d like to come to dinner tonight, you’re more than welcome. See Hermione a bit earlier.” Harry told him.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, I’ll raincheck that. It’s poker night and Adrian and I are hosting; I was actually going to ask Draco to come out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Take him,” Harry waved a hand, then looked at Hermione as they climbed up the steps. “Looks like it’s just you and me tonight then love.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well that’s perfect. But for now, let's go sleep the morning and afternoon away.” She turned and winked at Marcus. “See you tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>He gave a nod, watching as she walked into the house dragging Potter with her.</p><p> </p><p>“So, good morning?” Draco asked in a sing-song voice.</p><p> </p><p>“It will be, once I get these weights on you.” Marcus chuckled, crouching down and strapping on the ankle weights.</p><p> </p><p>“Now what?”</p><p> </p><p>“Now? We run.” Marcus replied devilishly, pulling on his backpack. “Last one to the gym buys the alcohol for tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>“Pussy bet.” Draco laughed.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus shrugged. “Did I forget to tell you that Cassius and Graham are coming too? With all of us there that’ll be quite the bill won’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco blanched, hesitating, while Marcus laughed and started running. “Motherfu-”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fancast for Pansy:<a href="https://www.pinterest.com/pin/222576406571867672/">Marianne Caron</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. In Which They Have a Cheeky Snog</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Two weeks have passed and Hermione's housemates are gone.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all so much for the love, kudos, and comments! So glad you're enjoying Marcus and Hermione's story! Here's a bit more of it! &lt;3</p><p>Thank you to my betas Jaksan118 and Cellardoor111!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>October 2018</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Hermione moved around her room, pulling her curls into a loose bun. She kicked off her scrubs, throwing them into the hamper.</p><p> </p><p>She’d just finished her last shift of the week and on top of that Draco had kidnapped Harry for a three-day weekend which left her with the house all to herself. She’d texted Marcus, whom she’d been texting regularly with for nearly two weeks now, seeing if he had the evening free.</p><p> </p><p>She knew he worked a bit late some nights depending on his clients and he tended to lag a little in replying to texts as he didn’t look at his phone while he was working with someone. Their schedules had only aligned three more times since their first breakfast date. Once for a quick dinner date before her shift, another breakfast date, and then a random Thursday night when she’d switched shifts with Fay.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I’m glad we were finally able to do dinner without feeling rushed.” Hermione admitted as she slid into the familiar booth at The Leaky Cauldron. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I could have taken you somewhere we haven't gone to before.” Marcus told her, nodding at Tom who had held up a finger for them to give him a minute. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Hermione waved him away. “I gave you no notice Marcus.” She’d given him less than twelve hours’ notice. Fay had requested a last-minute switch in shifts that morning, asking to cover Hermione’s night shift in exchange for Fay’s Friday night shift so that Fay could take a long weekend to visit her grandparents. Hermione had been quick to agree, as she knew Fay had been raised by her grandparents and she hadn’t seen them in a while. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Once the switch had been approved, Hermione had been quick to text Marcus to see if he was free for dinner, knowing he tended to work with clients until nine or ten in the evening before making his way home. “Honestly,” she continued, picking up the menu from the holder and opening it. “I’m just glad you didn’t have a client.” she eyed him shifting uncomfortably in his seat and raised an eyebrow. “What?” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“What do you mean?” Marcus replied.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I get people that lie to me all day Marcus.” she rolled her eyes, “No, Dr. Granger, I have no idea how that lightbulb ended up in my arse.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Marcus snorted. “Please tell me that’s a lie.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“As I had to examine the x-rays and then talk to the man, no, it’s most definitely not a lie. So, what...” she narrowed her eyes. “</em>Did<em> you have a client?”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Marcus shrugged. “It was just Adrian.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Marcus!” she groaned.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s fine. Adrian doesn’t even pay me.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, I feel horrible!”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t.” Marcus insisted “Adrian was with me when I got the text. He was fine with moving our workout to tomorrow morning.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“And you didn’t have anyone after him?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“No.” Marcus laughed when she raised an eyebrow at him. “I swear. Ade was my last client today. I tend to end early on Thursday.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Any reason why?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“A group of us get together on Thursdays for a pint and to watch whatever game is playing.” Marcus shrugged, but at the start of her objection he was quick to say, “It’s very casual, whoever makes it goes. Sometimes it’s just one or two of us, so I won’t be missed.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I just know how groups of blokes can get.” Hermione muttered. She could hear Ron’s voice complain about how the guys had made fun of him for cancelling a boy’s night to go out with her. ‘A melt’ he’d complained as they ate dinner. ‘I’m being called a melt.’ She had stayed silent as he complained, knowing he tended to tire himself out. She wasn’t sure what was so bad about significant others being pathetic for one another but apparently in Ron’s world it was the worst. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Ron’s mates outside of their core group had always been annoying, but he’d been friends with them for years having run track with them throughout their school years. As a result, she had just adjusted their date schedule to make sure they didn’t conflict with boy’s nights - of which he had many.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Marcus frowned. “What do you mean?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Hermione shrugged. “Won’t they give you a hard time for skipping boy’s night for a date?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Ummm…no?” Marcus continued to frown. “It’s not really a boy’s night. We’re not really that type of group.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Marcus opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Tom coming over and setting a pint in front of him and a wine glass in front of Hermione. “White or red?” Tom asked holding up a bottle of each.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Hermione grinned. “How’d you know I wanted wine tonight?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Just seemed like a wine kind of night.” Tom winked at her.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“White.” She laughed. “Thank you, Tom.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Ready to order?” he asked as he poured her a glass.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>They nodded and ordered their food, Tom nodding and leaving them alone to put the orders in with the kitchen. Hermione fiddled with her silverware but stopped when Marcus’ hand covered hers.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Look, I’m just going to get this out of the way. My friends aren’t whatever you think they are. We all have our own lives, but we have traditions that we’ve had since we shared a dorm and snuck whiskey into our rooms. They’ve evolved over time, but they won’t care that I’m not there.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Hermione, I’m not your ex.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Hermione chewed on her lip, slowly letting it go. “I’m not comparing you guys.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I know.” Marcus answered carefully, thinking out his words before speaking again. “But I’m aware that you only have one idea of what a relationship can be like. You were with your ex for a long time, you have nothing else to compare to.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“No, I don’t. Not really.” She admitted, knowing he didn’t mean any harm by his statements. She’d been quick to learn that Marcus didn’t say anything he didn’t mean sincerely. He didn’t fill conversations with platitudes. He listened, only offered opinions when specifically asked, and spoke genuinely, but seeped in facts that came off a bit blunt at times. She found that she liked it.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m not going to lie to you or exaggerate the truth to make you feel better, Hermione. We both have our own lives and the more time you and I spend together I’m sure those lives will merge. If I say my friends aren’t going to give me a hard time that I’m on a date, I mean it. Adrian always ditches us for a date. Cassius is married now; Graham has married and divorced, but he shares custody of his little girl so she comes first and he’s not going to spend his night at a pub with us if he has her. There are some days when it’s just me at the pub. If I can’t spend time with you, I will let you know. All right?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Hermione nodded. “All right.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I expect the same from you.” Marcus told her. “I don’t want you arranging your life around me. I know you have your traditions and outings that go on without me. I don’t want you stopping that just because we’re seeing each other.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“What if I want to involve you in them?” Hermione glanced at him. “I mean, not now, but eventually?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>He gripped her hand, his large thumb running over her petite knuckles. “I’m fine taking this at whatever speed you want, love. If you want to start syncing phone calendars, I’ll give you my phone right now, but I can also wait. Now I’ve talked more than enough for the night. I haven’t seen you in a week, tell me everything.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Marcus.” She laughed.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>He shook his head, squeezing her hand. “Nope, go.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>She turned their hands around, interlocking their fingers. “Thank you.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Of course.” He brought their hands up, leaning down to kiss the back of her hand. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Hermione hadn’t synced their calendars that night, but she’d been tempted to. When she brought it up with Remus, he thought Marcus’ gesture was genuine but had advised her to be careful in accepting the gesture. She had trust issues; it was obvious. Having access to Marcus’ schedule wouldn’t help in getting over those issues, but rather might enable her problem.</p><p> </p><p>Amazingly, in the couple of weeks she’d been seeing Marcus, she’d never questioned his late nights. Maybe it was the fact that she’d been a client at <em>Longbottom’s Gym</em> for nearly a year and knew it was open late. She’d also been seeing Neville as her trainer for that time and had heard all about how Hannah hated the fact that Neville worked late at times and how he had been prepping to cut his hours when the baby came. Those hours had gone to Marcus, Cedric, and Dean.</p><p> </p><p>Also, there was just something about Marcus that she just trusted. He never got annoyed when she had to pick up an extra shift and cancel their plans. He never complained about the amount of time she spent with Harry or Draco. He’d surprised her with dinner during a couple of her overnight shifts, showing up at the A&amp;E with different bags of takeaway after his last client to share a quick meal with her in the breakroom before heading home.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione found herself texting Marcus in her free time, but never worried when he didn’t respond back right away. He always did, though he was fairly monosyllabic via text. She found out he tended to book out an hour and a half on Wednesday afternoon for lunches, to allow him time to run errands if needed and had surprised him with lunch one day.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I tend to just grab a protein shake and drink it on the go.” Marcus had told her as they sat at a café near the gym over salads. His lips tilted into a smile. “This is nice, I like this.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>They had gone slow and hadn’t done more than hold hands or a kiss to her cheek when he dropped her off at home after their dates. But when they walked, his arm would always sneak around her waist keeping her close. She liked his warmth, liked the things she was finding out about him.</p><p> </p><p>She pulled on her yoga pants and dug out an old jumper of Draco’s from Hogwarts she’d stolen, the emerald green faded into the color of green tea. Grabbing her phone from the bed where she had thrown it, she noticed she had a message from Marcus. She opened it as she made her way out of her room and down the stairs towards the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Marcus F.:</strong> I’m free tonight. Dinner? Pick you up in thirty?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Hermione:</strong> Can we stay in? Boys are out of town. I can place an order for takeaway.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Marcus F.:</strong> Sounds good. I can pick it up on my way over.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Hermione:</strong> Chinese or Nando’s?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Marcus:</strong> Nando’s. But whatever amount you order you might need to double it.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Hermione:</strong> Double?!</p><p> </p><p><strong>Hermione:</strong> Are you sure? It’s a lot of food in my original order for me and the boys.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Marcus F.:</strong> Yes. Definitely double it.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Hermione: </strong>Anything you prefer?</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Marcus F.:</strong> No, not picky and not allergic to anything. Order whatever and I’ll eat it.</p><p> </p><p>She sent an affirmative, grabbing the takeout menus Harry kept in one of the kitchen drawers for their favorite places. She called and placed her order, repeating a couple times that yes, she did in fact need that much food.</p><p> </p><p>Feeling the chill running through the house she padded over to the fireplace in the sitting room to turn it on, texting Marcus that the food would be ready in about half an hour. He texted back two thumbs up emojis in response.</p><p> </p><p>She settled on the couch, only pausing when she saw her notebook that she usually kept under the couch now out on the coffee table. She leaned forward and snatched it up, noticing the note on top.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Your show has been recorded and is set up to play all the episodes you missed. There’s an extra notebook under the couch.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>- D</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Hermione frowned at the note and poked her hand under the couch. Sure enough she came up with another spiral notebook, a pen tucked into the binding. She checked her original to see it’s filled pages with random letters and numbers, but she still had half a blank notebook left, which was more than enough pages for the five episodes of her show she’d missed.</p><p> </p><p>“Weird.” she muttered, throwing the extra notebook on the table.</p><p> </p><p>She turned on the TV, her show was queued up to start. Pressing play, she felt the comfort of the familiar music filling the sitting room.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione had grown up watching and playing <em>Countdown</em> with her parents. A game show where contestants competed to solve anagrams by creating the longest word that they could with nine randomly picked letters and maths problems, with the goal to solve for a three-digit number with six randomly picked numbers.</p><p> </p><p>One summer when she’d been staying with Harry and Sirius, Sirius had let them watch a spinoff of the show that involved the comedy panel from another panel show playing <em>Countdown</em>.  It had quickly become her favorite.</p><p> </p><p>While she still watched the original version when she could, usually when she was getting ready for work in the afternoon, she never missed the comedic version. Although, she and Draco were banned from watching it together. Their competitive natures made for a volatile mix. Harry had enacted the ban, as it was bad enough that he had to deal with them during pub quiz nights.</p><p> </p><p>She settled in on the couch, her back against the armrest, knees up to rest her notebook against. The contestants had just put up the first round of letters when a knock came at her door. She paused the show, as she already had the starts of a four-letter word, but saw the second ‘s’ that would make it a five.</p><p> </p><p>Making her way to the door, she peeked through the peephole, making sure it was Marcus. Smiling, Hermione pulled the door open and laughed when she saw the four filled bags of food in his hands.</p><p> </p><p>“You sure I ordered enough?”</p><p> </p><p>“Honestly, not nearly, but this’ll do.” Marcus smiled, leaning down to kiss her cheek, only to freeze when he reached her, noticing the show paused on the screen.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” She turned to see him staring that the TV. “We don’t have to watch it; I was just catching up.”</p><p> </p><p>“This with Jimmy Carr?” Marcus asked, finishing the kiss to her cheek and straightening.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded, closing the door as he walked in. “Yeah, Draco and Harry recorded it for me.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus lifted an eyebrow. “And they told you to watch it?”</p><p> </p><p>“I mean...I usually do if I'm home.” she shrugged starting to take two bags from one of his hands. “Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“No one told you put this on because I was coming over?” Marcus asked suspiciously.</p><p> </p><p>“No one knows you’re here, so <em>no</em>.” Hermione laughed. “Do you hate it? I can switch it and catch up tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>“No!” Marcus shook his head. “It’s actually one of my favorites. I play with my sister.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione stared at him a beat, then looked back at the extra notebook on the table. “Oh!”</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Draco left me an extra notebook, but the one I use is only half full. How did he know I was going to invite you over?” She muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“Because they’re all fucking gossips.” Marcus said with a snort. “He must have told Adrian that he was leaving with Potter for the weekend and Adrian must have told him that I was likely to come over since we hadn’t seen each other in a week and he went from there.” Marcus motioned to the coffee table in the sitting room. “Are we eating in here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Your gossip network is very impressive. And yes, I’ll grab plates.”</p><p> </p><p>“What for? It’s just the two of us, we can eat out of the cartons.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you need a fork?”</p><p> </p><p>“They put utensils in the bag.” Marcus told her, setting the bags down on the empty coffee table and starting to open them. They sorted through the boxes, putting like foods together before settling down on the couch. Hermione settled into her seat, opening her box of grains n’ greens salad with added chicken while Marcus sat next to her, preparing to dig into a full platter: a whole chicken and sides of peri-salted chips and chargrilled veg, to start.</p><p> </p><p>Still covering the table was another full chicken platter, a box of saucy spinach, a house salad with grilled halloumi cheese, a box of macho peas, spicy rice and toasted pita. Dessert still hadn’t been accounted for but he’d seen the two slices of gooey caramel cheesecake in the bags when he’d picked them up from Nando’s.</p><p> </p><p>He reached and grabbed the notebook from the table, flipped it open and uncapped the pen with his teeth. Hermione watched him scribble down the letters in a circle, a different strategy then her own scattered pattern.</p><p> </p><p>“All right.” Marcus muttered, focusing on the letters on his page. “Ready.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione chuckled. “Do I need to grab a dictionary to double check our words?”</p><p> </p><p>“This is where we build trust.” He laughed. “Warning, I’m shit at the numbers but I make up for it in the letters.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes, pressing play. Soon enough, she and Marcus were looking at the letters in their notebooks and the TV screen, scribbling down words as the 30 seconds ticked down, simultaneously distracted by Jimmy Carr’s antics on the screen as well.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione watched Marcus with a small smile as he laughed at the jokes. He’d been right, he was shite at the maths. He told her he’d had to have a tutor all throughout school to make sure he kept up the grade, admitting that the minute he was finished being tested on it his retention on the subject failed him. He was aces at the letters though, leaving her impressed (and slightly frustrated, as she’d only seen a six-letter word) with his eight-letter word of ‘SEAFRONT’.</p><p> </p><p>They had abandoned the notebooks their third episode in, when Hermione had started shouting out the words she’d found. They traded food containers as they played, Hermione tucking her toes under his thigh, Marcus sending her a smile as he shifted his weight to allow it.</p><p> </p><p>He got up to go to the kitchen when she had voiced their lack of something to drink, telling her he’d get it and grabbing them two beers from the fridge. She heard the hiss of the tops being popped off, smiling when Marcus came back.</p><p> </p><p>“So where are Draco and Potter?” Marcus asked handing her one of the open bottles.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione snorted, sipping at the beer. “You can call him Harry.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus shrugged, sitting back down. “Habit.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is this a sports thing I won’t understand?”  she asked, as she wiggled her toes next to his thigh. Marcus lifted slightly letting her tuck her cold toes back underneath him.</p><p> </p><p>He sent her a grin, “Sure, let's go with that.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes, having a feeling that it was more a Hogwarts house thing on top of the sports rivalry. “The Gryffindor and Slytherin rivalry is so stupid.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus chuckled. “It’s not that.” He leaned forward and grabbed a toasted pita from the takeaway carton. He held it out for her and she took it with a grin, biting into it.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it then?” she asked after swallowing.</p><p> </p><p>He looked over at her. “Potter and Draco used to play against each other often. They played a lot of the same sports and they always ended up matched up. Potter almost always won.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I know that.” Hermione grumbled. “That’s not new.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait.” Marcus chuckled, patting her knee. “At the end of the games, we’d be back in the locker room and, well, Draco is a bit of a sore loser.”</p><p> </p><p>“That I also know.” She laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“He’d just go off,” Marcus continued. “<em>‘Why is it that Potter’s team can get it together, but we have our heads stuck up our bloody arses?’</em>, just on and on ‘Potter this’ and ‘Potter that’. It got to be a bit of a joke within Slytherin. Whenever we’d see Potter, we’d nudge each other and say <em>‘Potter’</em> in Draco's whiniest voice.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione frowned, taping her fork against her take away container. “We always wondered why you guys did that. For the longest time Harry would hear his last name and then a laugh. He thought you guys were just trying to mess with him before a game.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus laughed, “No, it was just us taking the mickey out of Draco. We had no idea he just had a crush on Potter until he showed up with him at one of our poker nights a couple of years ago. Coincidently, also the night we found out Draco was gay.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione hummed, not wanting to correct Marcus in telling him that Draco and Harry were fairly fluid with their sexual attractions. But the boys weren’t fussy with the labels and if they hadn’t corrected the other guys, it wasn’t her place to say anything.</p><p> </p><p>“Boys have weird things that make them laugh.” She said instead.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus snorted. “You didn’t have to listen to Draco go on and on about the guy.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, just Harry going on and on about Draco.” Hermione laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“So, where are they?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s their fancy date night.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus raised an eyebrow. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione chewed her lip, deciding how she wanted to explain the money dynamics of the Potter-Malfoy household. “The Potter and Malfoy names come with money attached. Draco grew up in that world. Harry, however, did not. I mean, Harry grew up in my suburb and went to a public primary school with me until we both went to Hogwarts. Even Sirius lives in a townhouse downtown.”</p><p> </p><p>“Whereas Malfoy’s Wiltshire mansion is definitely not a country home.” Marcus added.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione chuckled. “The place is massive, but points to Narcissa in the interior design of that home because for all its sprawling glory, it’s very cozy and comfortable. Anyway,” she said waving her fork in the air to get them back on track, “when Draco and Harry started dating Harry wasn’t... comfortable with the amount of money Draco would throw around on their dates. I think they had a bit of a row about it.” She poked her fork into her rice.</p><p> </p><p>“When they made up they made a comprise that Draco would get two date nights a month where he could spend anything he wanted on the dates. Other than that, he’s limited to a hundred pounds a date. Thus -.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fancy date night.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yep, but Harry never set ground rules, so Draco basically lavishes them with a weekend away, which is why you’re here.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus chuckled leaning back on the couch, his thigh muscles jumping when Hermione's toes wiggled under him. “Again, where are they?”</p><p> </p><p>“Italy. Verona to be exact.” Hermione laughed as Marcus eyes widened. “Draco plans them around Harry’s weekend schedule. He saw that Harry had four days off in a row, packed a bag for them, and shoved Harry in the car last night. Draco left me their flight information, but I don’t think Harry had any idea where they were going.”</p><p> </p><p>“Potter would probably argue against it.”</p><p> </p><p>“He does, which is why Draco tends to just surprise him. Once Harry’s in a situation like that, he just accepts his fate and goes with it. No point arguing something that’s already happening.”</p><p> </p><p>“What about you?”</p><p> </p><p>“What about me?”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus shrugged. “I grew up with money, not to flaunt it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think you’re flaunting it. It’s a fact.” Hermione shrugged in reply.</p><p> </p><p>“But we lived fairly...” Marcus paused to search for the right words, “Modest isn’t the word. We lived in a fairly large house in the country, but,” He shrugged, struggling to explain, “we were careful, anything mum spent was on schooling or basic needs. She saved a lot and was more frugal then most of her friends, but we never struggled for money. It eased more once I started playing professionally too, adding back into the family finances with my own earned income.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded. “We were comfortable. My parents were dentists and owned their own practice, but they also invested in property and rented them out. I manage all that now. Well, I try to anyway. Sirius helps with it. The practice did well and so do the properties, but looking at the numbers now, I know that had I not received a scholarship to Hogwarts we wouldn’t have been able to afford it.”</p><p> </p><p>She rolled her shoulders back, a bit uncomfortable with admitting the following, “The trip to Paris, after much argument, was footed by Pansy. I’m not one to accept handouts like that.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus chuckled. “Throwing money around, especially Blaise’s money around, is how Pansy shows she loves you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve learned that.” Hermione laughed. “In fact, it was her argument:<em> ‘No Hermione, it’s not my money, I don’t love you that much. It’s Blaise’s and he won’t even notice it missing</em>’.”</p><p> </p><p>“He does.” Marcus snorted. “Just doesn't say anything. I think Pansy scares him a bit.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione giggled. “Pansy scares everyone.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want a fancy date night?” Marcus asked more intently.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione looked around them, they had the house to themselves; <em>8 out of 10 Cats does Countdown</em> was playing on the TV with Jimmy Carr’s laugh echoing around the room. There was open and half eaten Nando's takeaway covering the coffee table. The fireplace was still burning and she’d lowered the lights before Marcus had come over, so there was a warm glow that surrounded them (unintentionally romantic on her part).</p><p> </p><p>She was in her comfortable clothes, as she’d been in work scrubs most of the week and had wanted the comfort of her leggings and jumpers. Even Marcus had come straight from work in his own track pants and short sleeved shirt that advertised the gym.</p><p> </p><p>“You mean this isn’t a fancy date?” Hermione asked with a teasing grin.</p><p> </p><p>“Hermione.” Marcus chuckled. “I can do better than this.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure you can. As could I.” she laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Hermione.” He sent her a glance from the corner of his eye.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not one for going out much.” She saw him sigh and poked his thigh with her toes. “Honestly. I’m not, I feel like I run around so much during the week and I sleep on cots during shifts, it’s just nice being home, being comfortable. <em>But,</em>” she laughed when she saw his shoulders droop. “If you want to take me out for a fancy night, I won’t complain.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll plan it for a night after you’ve had your day of relaxation.” He teased</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds perfect.” She started to look back at the TV screen.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe tell me when your next free weekend is.” Hermione whirled around to look at him in surprise, Marcus stared at her with a smirk. “Draco’s not the only one who can whisk their partner away on a romantic weekend.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione laughed, throwing her arms out at him, making grabby hands for his. Marcus chuckled, took her hands and helped to pull her forward so she was kneeling next to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek, yelping in surprise when he brought her down to sit in his lap. “I won’t lie, a fancy date sounds wonderful. Weekend away still pending.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione’s hand slid up from his neck, her fingers scratching the hairs of his beard. “Come here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?” He repeated.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded guiding his face closer to hers. He hovered over her, dark hazel eyes shining in amusement, waiting and smiling when she laughed quietly and closed the gap, sealing their lips together. As far as first kisses went, Hermione thought as Marcus’s hand wrapped around to span the width of her back, she had to say it settled nicely in the number one slot.</p><p> </p><p>His lips were soft as they worked over hers, his fingers tense on her back, she felt him start to move her down onto the couch, a move she very much welcomed, only for her to pull her lips away with a cry when he brought her up fast and settled her so that she straddled his lap.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione laughed, his fingers brushing the loose curls from her face. She leaned forward to kiss him again, only to frown when his hands dropped to his sides. “You okay?” she asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Marcus nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione leaned back, her hands on his chest. “Mmm, something went wrong.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus cleared his throat and she couldn’t help but notice how uncomfortable he looked. She tilted her head, curious as to why the mood had shifted so suddenly.</p><p> </p><p>“I was very happy to continue kissing you, you know.” Hermione admitted. “Easily best kiss I’ve ever had.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus blew out a breath. “Yeah, no, same page.”</p><p> </p><p>“But…” she prompted</p><p> </p><p>“I’m a big guy.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione ran her hands up his chest and back down with a smirk. “Yes, you are. Honestly, it’s part of your pros.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus blinked in surprise. “Is it?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione smiled softly at his vulnerability, “Well, I wouldn’t be eagerly sitting in your lap if I wasn’t physically attracted to you Marcus.”</p><p> </p><p>His hands came back and settled on her hips. “I’ve been told I’m intimidating.” His voice rather quiet at the admission.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I agree.” She grinned, enjoying the way his hands took up the majority of space on her body. “But I mean, Marcus, let's be honest, you’re a bit of a teddy bear.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus laughed. “I have a reputation to uphold, so don’t tell anyone.”</p><p> </p><p>She leaned forward and brushed her lips over his, smirking slightly when his fingers tensed on her hips. “Promise. Now, what is holding you back?”</p><p> </p><p>“In my past relationships, it wasn’t preferred when I…”</p><p> </p><p>“Women preferred to be on top?” Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow. “Marcus you’re usually so blunt and while I appreciate you trying to spare my feelings about your past relationships, you’re not going to hurt my feelings about this. I just want to know what’s going on.”</p><p> </p><p>“My size was a bit intimidating to my past relationships. I’ve been told it feels a bit claustrophobic.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione frowned. “So, you’ve always been a passive partner?”</p><p> </p><p>“I just try to make myself a bit smaller, so…”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Marcus, that’s impossible, and honestly the fact that these women were uncomfortable with your size but stayed with you says a lot about the reason they were with you to begin with.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus winced at the revelation as it connected in his head. He’d never really thought about it much. His first relationship, it hadn’t been a problem. Katie had been just a smidge under six feet tall by the end of their seventh year. While they’d been each other’s first, it was quick fumbling’s in deserted corridors and sneaking into each other’s empty dorm rooms. Katie had been the aggressor when it came to sex. It never failed that she’d always end up in control of their encounters. He had never really minded since he was a sixteen-year-old boy having sex.</p><p> </p><p>During his casual encounters he’d been with a handful of women who had let him take control, but it hadn’t been many, so he’d adjusted his way of approaching sex altogether. He had made sure that his partner was on top, that his hands stayed light and only really got involved to help move things along. Again, it hadn’t been something he’d thought much about. He was in his early twenties, having sex, and, honestly, he learned how to put women’s pleasure before his own and how to last longer than his peers in the same age range.</p><p> </p><p>It had been the same with Genevieve when she and Marcus gotten together. She had admitted after their first time that she didn’t like the feeling of being caged in by him, but also didn’t like the idea of him behind her either. Genevieve had liked sweet sex, which he hadn’t minded at the time. It hadn’t been all bad, he’d gotten really good at using his fingers and mouth with Genevieve.</p><p> </p><p>Candice had been more like Katie. She liked being the aggressor, but didn’t like his being rough with her. She’d complained the one time he’d left marks on her hips. It had been an accident, but really it was more vanity on her part than anything else. Again, he had taken a passive role in their sex life. He hadn’t minded, though he had finally learned it wasn’t his preferred role when it came to sex. He had tried casually talking to her a few times, but she hadn’t been willing to listen and they’d broken up before it had become a real issue for him to address.</p><p> </p><p>His priority the last couple of years had been physical therapy, finishing up his degree, and moving back to London from Bath where he’d played with the Bath Rugby Club. Sex hadn’t really been a priority, so he hadn’t gone looking for it. And, really, he had a fine time with just him and his hand.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione frowned, her fingers coming up to cup his cheeks, bringing him back to the moment. “Have you never thought about this?” she asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Honestly, no.”</p><p> </p><p>She leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together. “You’re not a passive partner though, are you?”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus chuckled, his fingers tightening on her hips. “In an ideal world, no.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione grinned. “Consider this your ideal world then.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus raised an eyebrow. “Really?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione cleared her throat and leaned back. “While I don’t know much about your sex life, mine was left with very little room to experiment.” She chewed on her lip but was quick to let it go when Marcus’s finger found its way up to her mouth to run his thumb over her bottom lip.</p><p> </p><p>Their eyes met, her light brown meeting his hazel, Hermione’s lips parted and bit lightly on his finger. Marcus let out a small groan, his hips flexing involuntary under her. “Little room to experiment, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“I find that your size is <em>very</em> appealing to me and, lucky for you, fear of small spaces is not one of my phobias.”</p><p> </p><p>“All right.” Marcus nodded, and she instantly felt the mood shift as he straightened. “Couple things then.” At Hermione’s nod of encouragement, he tugged on one of her loose curls. “Can you let your hair down for me?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione instantly reached back and undid the hairband holding her loose bun together. The vain side of her, as small as it was, was glad she’d washed her hair that afternoon before leaving work, as her curls fell down her back instead of being the tangled mass they usually were.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus’ fingers wound their way through her hair. She felt the slight sting as he pulled at one of her curls and let it bounce back. Their eyes locked; she watched a smirk crawl across his lips; a tug on a curl, harder this time, made her hiss and arch into him.</p><p> </p><p>“Interesting.” He murmured.</p><p> </p><p>“What was the second thing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm?” Marcus distractedly responded.</p><p> </p><p>“You said you had a couple of things. What was the other?”</p><p> </p><p>His fingers stayed in her hair, but his other hand tugged at the end of her jumper. “Is this yours?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione looked down at the jumper with a frown. “Unofficially, yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“And officially?” Marcus chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“I stole it from Draco like two…” she frowned, “no, almost three years ago now.”</p><p> </p><p>He tugged at the jumper again. “Funnily enough, I have one just like this that I don’t wear anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>She raised an eyebrow at him. “Are you finding yourself a bit possessive Marcus?”</p><p> </p><p>He cleared his throat. “I think it’s going to be more than ‘a bit’ if this continues, Hermione.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione smiled and leaned towards him, nipping at his jaw. “Oh Marcus, you and I are going to have so much fun.”</p><p> </p><p>He gave into his instincts, something he’d been holding back for years, and flipped her back around onto the couch. She laughed as she wiggled her way underneath him, smiling up at him when he hovered over her, his arms bracketing her in. He felt her hands run up and down his sides, slipping underneath his shirt so they rested on the bare skin of his waist.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus leaned down and captured her mouth in his, feeling her fingers dig in. “Oh yes.” He murmured, nipping at her bottom lip. “So much fun.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><a href="https://www.nandos.co.uk/">Nando’s</a> - Special thanks to Cellardoor111 who spent a good two hours with me on Facetime staring at the Nando's menu to decide what Marcus and Hermione would order and then being insanely jealous of people who have a Nando's nearby.<br/><a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/8_Out_of_10_Cats_Does_Countdown">8 Out of 10 Cats Does Countdown</a><br/><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7iRXVGRODEI">8 Out of 10 Cats Does Countdown Episode</a><br/></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. In Which He Meets the Ex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marcus is smitten and gets invited to Pub Quiz night.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all for the love!! &lt;3 The response has been amazing and I'm so glad you're all enjoying it so much!!</p><p>Thank you to my betas Jaksan118 and Cellardoor111!</p><p>FYI: There is a casual use of C**T once in this chapter and throughout the rest of the story. I've seen people take offense to it, so want to put the warning out there. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“She’s perfect Ade.”</p><p> </p><p>Adrian grunted under the strain of the barbell and looked up at his friend who was spotting him. “You said that about Katie too.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus rolled his eyes. “In my defense, at 16, Katie <em>was</em> perfect. She let me unsnap her bra after the second date.”</p><p> </p><p>Adrian lifted the weights and brought it back down with a grunt before pushing up on the bar again. Marcus, catching it, helped Adrian settle the weights back into the cradle. “Well, if we’re going by that logic, then all of the women that I’ve dated have been marriage material.”</p><p> </p><p>“Too bad <em>you’re</em> not.” Marcus snickered.</p><p> </p><p>Adrian laughed. “So, perfect?”</p><p> </p><p>“She watches Countdown, Ade, with Jimmy Carr! She laughed at the cock jokes and she gets mad when she doesn’t win. She even called me a cock-sucking twat under her breath when I got a nine-letter word during a round. I don’t think I was meant to hear it.” Marcus said rocking back on his heels with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>Adrian stood, stretching as Marcus came around the bench. “I think the fact that she’s surrounded by male friendships has an effect on what she thinks is funny and what she considers insults. Honestly, I’m surprised she hasn’t laughed at your excuse for a face.” Adrian teased, reaching up to pat Marcus’ cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“Now you’re just being rude.” Marcus chuckled, though he resisted the urge to touch his nose. He wasn’t the greatest looking guy, he knew. He’d always been told he’d taken after his mother in a lot of respects, but he was absolutely all his father in appearance. His father had always laughed and would lean in close to Marcus and whisper in his ear, <em>“Bless your mother and her bad eyesight. Never got a good look at me up close before she decided to marry me.”</em></p><p> </p><p>His mother would whip a towel at his father’s head, whisper something in his father’s ear that would have his father laughing and covering Marcus’s ears. Now, as an adult, Marcus was pretty sure whatever was being whispered between them wasn’t something he’d ever want to hear anyway.</p><p> </p><p>Rugby hadn’t done his face any favors either. He’d broken his nose three times in the near ten years he’d played professionally, which had left it permanently tilted to the right. The repeated breaks had caused a bit of a snoring problem (though Adrian would argue that it was more than ‘a bit’). Marcus’ teeth, for the better part of his younger years, had been crooked, though braces in his early teen years had fixed the problem.  He’d lost two in his professional career; his mother hadn’t been pleased.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Why did I bother with braces if you were just going to let them knock them all out?!” His mother reprimanded as she studied the inside of his mouth.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>He snapped his mouth closed. “I didn’t </em>let<em> them do anything. And I only lost two.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“The other guy lost four by the time Marcus was done with him.” Josie laughed.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“And that makes it all right?” His mother patted his cheek. “We’ll get them fixed.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Pointless now; what if they get knocked out again?” Josie asked. She looked at Marcus, “Might as well wait until you retire, big brother.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Fine, we wait.” His mother nodded decisively. “But avoid knocking any more out Marcus.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I will try, Mum.” He only rolled his eyes towards his smirking sister when his mother’s back was turned.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Marcus had only gotten the missing teeth fixed once he’d announced his official retirement. No, he wasn’t attractive like Adrian, who had been born pretty and had just grown into a handsome motherfucker, with his sharp jawline and blonde hair that fell well past his shoulders and was always in a perfect little man-bun at the base of his neck.</p><p> </p><p>He’d heard all the girls in his grade refer to Adrian’s lips as “plump” and “kissable”. It was never a wonder why the guy had women falling at his feet - Adrian was a proper geezer. They were both well fit; but where Marcus was bulky and wide (which often intimidated women), Adrian was lean and narrow. Adrian was typically well-proportioned, as he had never had to have a tux custom made - just tailored. In contrast, Marcus, with his odd shoulder to waist ratio, had to get all his suits and tuxes custom ordered.</p><p> </p><p>“It was a joke, Marcus. You’re a handsome bastard.” Adrian rolled his eyes. “You wouldn’t have made all those magazines hottest 100 lists if you weren’t. You always end up in the top ten.”</p><p> </p><p>True enough, Marcus thought with a scowl, he was handsome; just not classically handsome like his friends. He shook the thoughts from his head; it had been a long time since he compared himself to his friends and felt the bony fingers of insecurity take grip on him.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t placate me.” Marcus answered gruffly, picking up his water bottle as he and Adrian walked over to the small portion of the gym where Neville had set up tables and couches as a makeshift lounge. Refrigerators filled with protein drinks and energy boosters were arranged throughout the small space, along with racks of protein bars and healthy snacks that Neville had curated for his clients.</p><p> </p><p>Adrian grabbed one of the sparkling energy drinks from a refrigerator and a protein cookie. while Marcus grabbed a strawberry flavored protein shake.</p><p> </p><p>“So, perfect, huh?” Adrian asked as they settled at one of the tables. Marcus looked around and saw that they were mostly alone; only Cedric was in their area, but he was focused on his laptop and his earphones were plugged in. How the man wasn’t deaf Marcus didn’t know as he could hear the heavy drumbeats of music from Cedric’s earphones from where he and Adrian sat across the room.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus nodded in response to Adrian’s question. “Well, maybe not perfect; she has her faults, but they’re not deal breakers.” </p><p> </p><p>Hermione had been the first to admit she wasn’t perfect. She was insecure in building a relationship; as if she was waiting for the shoe to drop or him to suddenly leave her, as if he didn’t find her utterly fascinating. He also knew she was still dealing with the grief and trauma of losing both of her parents. And, if the way Potter and Draco treated her like spun glass at times told him anything, it was that it lingered deeper than she’d dared to share.</p><p> </p><p>All of that and any quirks he discovered along the way didn’t deter him at all; if anything, he needed to know more. He felt almost an intrinsic need to entrench himself in her life; to know everything about her and for her free time to be <em>their</em> free time. He respected her as an independent woman and would never hold her back, but when he’d offered her his phone to sync their calendars on their second date it hadn’t been some joking gesture, he’d wanted it and wouldn’t have found it odd if she’d accepted.</p><p> </p><p>“You really like her huh?” Adrian asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I really do.” Marcus nodded with a small grin, hiding it behind his protein bottle as he took a deep drink.</p><p> </p><p>“Good! Draco has been trying to get you two to meet for <em>years</em>.” Adrian admitted. “He was really hoping that if she met you, she’d dump that Weasley guy and get with you instead.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus laughed. “She wouldn’t have, but I appreciate the thought that I have that much power. Have you met her?”</p><p> </p><p>“Briefly, once. She dropped food off at the flat for poker night. She said a quick hello and headed off. Draco clearly has a high opinion of her but expresses it in a way that only Draco can. He called her an annoying swot and Potter smacked him in the back of the head for it. Potter loves her.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus nodded. “He’s really protective of her; they grew up together.”</p><p> </p><p>“I heard.” Adrian smirked. “I’m glad you like her Marcus. You deserve it after the combined clusterfucks that were your past relationships.”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s so different Ade.” Marcus continued. “She doesn’t give a shit who I am or how much money I have. She’s so fucking different than Candice.”</p><p> </p><p>“I would hope so. If she’d been like Candice, I would have put a stop to that real quick.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus laughed, leaning back in his seat. “I went and had dinner at her house last week while Potter and Draco were out of town.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I remember. I had to go out of town that week. How’d that go?”</p><p> </p><p>“It was <em>really</em> good. She didn’t complain when I ate all the peri-salted chips. She was comfortable around me; kept tucking her toes under my leg.” Marcus smirked. She would wiggle them anytime she would get a good word during <em>Countdown</em>, a tell that he was pretty sure she hadn’t noticed.  “Great fucking kisser.”</p><p> </p><p>Adrian raised an eyebrow in surprise as Marcus typically wasn’t one to kiss and tell. “She must be, for you to share that bit of information.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s all I’m saying.” Marcus grunted, shaking his drink and uncapping the bottle. He didn’t want to get into the fact that once he had laid her on the couch they’d snogged until they couldn’t breathe. How he had gotten her out of her jumper, and she had gotten him out of his hoodie and that he hadn’t gotten that hoodie back. How he had learned that she liked having his fingers tangled in her hair and would hiss in pleasure when he tugged to move her head so he could get at her neck.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t want to get into the fact that they went from chase kisses on the cheek to nearly rutting on the couch like teenagers. How she smelled like lavender and mint, or how her legs had opened to slot him in perfectly between her thighs, or how she’d moaned when he let some of his weight drop onto her. She was <em>his;</em> he was already irrationally jealous that someone else had been there first.</p><p> </p><p>“You should bring her to the pub on Thursday. Have her meet the mates.” Adrian said picking at his cookie. “If her night is free that is.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus shrugged. “I don’t know if I’m ready to have her meet you lot yet. You’re a right geezer and the rest of the blokes are a bit dodgy.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s been nearly a month; seems to be going well, why not? Cassius brings Tracy ‘round all the time so it won’t be like she’s the only bird there.” Adrian shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“You bunch are a lot.” Marcus chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>Adrian scoffed, tearing off another piece of his cookie. “Right, as if hanging out with Pansy is such a pleasure. And, according to Blaise, her and Pansy are like this.” He showed Marcus his crossed fingers. “And I want to know <em>why</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re just a nosy bastard.” Marcus chuckled, looking down at his phone as it vibrated against the table. Adrian pulled his out of his pocket at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you also get a text from Draco?” Adrian asked.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus unlocked his phone, nodding when he saw Draco in their group chat.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Draco:</strong> I need a team for trivia Sunday night. Potter and Hermione have staged a coup - the cunts - and have ousted me from the team.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Potter:</strong> Wrong chat, you bellend. And we didn’t stage a coup. Seamus made it a rule that you and Hermione can’t play together anymore. We’re lucky he’s letting us play at all after last time.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Draco:</strong> First, I know what group chat I’m in and second last time was fine Seamus is exaggerating.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Potter:</strong> Draco I was there. You broke a window all because Hermione said you were wrong. Which for the record you were!</p><p> </p><p><strong>Draco:</strong> Fuck you Potter. I’m building my own team to kick your arse with.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Potter:</strong> Whatever. You and Hermione take this way too seriously. Boys, he’s all yours. You win free beer and dinner at the next trivia night. Hope it’s worth it.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Draco:</strong> So who’s in?</p><p> </p><p>Marcus looked at Adrian who was laughing at the couple’s bickering. Adrian looked at him with a smirk. “Honestly Marcus, you might as well have her meet all of us.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus looked down at his phone and typed out a response.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Marcus: </strong>Ade and I are in.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Blaise:</strong> How many do you need? I know Pansy’s team is four, sometimes five.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Draco:</strong> I need at least 4 more but can be up to 6.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Blaise:</strong> I’m in and I’ll grab Theo on the way. He’s got nothing better to do. That’s five of us.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Theo:</strong> Yeah, fine.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Draco:</strong> Brilliant!</p><p> </p><p><strong>Potter:</strong> Hermione is going to wipe the floor with all of you lol.</p><p> </p><p>Adrian chuckled, “Well, starting her with this group is great.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>XxxxxxX</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Hermione pushed open the door to <em>The Lion’s Den</em>, hitching her bag higher on her shoulder. She scanned the light crowd before making her way to the bar and slipping into her regular stool at the end against the wall.</p><p> </p><p>“Your usual then?” Seamus asked, already pulling her pint.</p><p> </p><p>“Please.” Hermione nodded, unwinding her scarf from around her neck, slipping out of her jacket, and settling it on the back of her chair.</p><p> </p><p>“No football today, just rugby.” Seamus told her, she glanced up at the four screens behind the bar seeing the different rugby games that were in play.</p><p> </p><p>“There was one earlier. I watched it with Harry this morning.” Hermione corrected with a smile, thanking Seamus as he set the pint in front of her. “I don’t mind the rugby though.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your order of Fish and Chips?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, not right now anyway. They boys always get mad that I eat without them during trivia night.” she rolled her eyes as she rummaged through her bag for her book. “The pint is fine for now; I had a snack before I came.”</p><p> </p><p>Seamus nodded, “All right, let me know if you want something else. You know the crowd won’t come in for another couple of hours.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione waved him away, leaning back in her chair to get comfortable. Her phone sat face up on the counter so she could see if a message came through. She set the spine of her book against the edge of the counter as she settled in to read.</p><p> </p><p>She had spent the day running errands with Draco and Harry. They all had the day off, a rarity for a weekend, which meant they all went out together to run basic errands like grocery shopping - a chore that tended to be a two-hour event. The trio had a light lunch together before Draco left Hermione and Harry alone in the house to go spend time with his mother.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione had laid on the couch, watching the football game while Harry puttered around the kitchen putting their things away and cleaning up before he settled down on the floor next to her. He had spread books and materials all over the coffee table and she played with his hair while he studied for his detective’s exam.</p><p> </p><p>She had spent most of the day also texting with Marcus. Harry had thought himself so clever when he had tried to ask about who had her so attached to her phone. Her non-answer and raised eyebrow had him raising his hands in surrender and turning back to the game and his studying.</p><p> </p><p>She and Marcus had been seeing each other nearly a month. They mostly went on breakfast dates as she was still working overnight shifts, though they had been able to fit in a couple of dinner dates in as well. They’d been able to have lunch together the day before after her personal training session with him and had sat at Luna’s coffee shop for an hour before he had to return to work. Marcus had been understanding and so patient with her and her insane schedule.</p><p>
  
</p><p>They wanted to spend more time with each other, but both respected the fact that they led busy lives. Hermione didn’t feel pressure to put him first, but she was finding that she wanted to. Sitting at the bar, she pressed the home button on her phone contemplating texting him and inviting him.</p><p> </p><p>Sunday was sacred and she hesitated on inviting him to something so family oriented. By the time the pub filled up for their monthly trivia night it would be congested with people she considered family, and friends that might as well be family. It could be a lot to take in, especially with such a new relationship. She tapped her fingers against the counter, chewing on her lip. As she contemplated a text came in through one of her group chats.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Darling Fay:</strong> I CALL IT NOW! Hermione is on my team! DIBS!</p><p> </p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes and watched as a slew of messages stared coming in - the main reason she kept the group chat on silent a majority of the time.</p><p> </p><p><strong>D. Malfoy:</strong> You can’t just call dibs on people Dunbar.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Darling Fay</strong>: You did sixth year on Harry. If those are the rules then return Harry.</p><p> </p><p><strong>HARRY, the one and only:</strong> I’m non-returnable, don’t you know Fay? Wanker’s stuck with me now.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Pansy Love:</strong> As long as it’s in the chat, dibs on people on trivia night are allowed.</p><p> </p><p><strong>D. Malfoy:</strong> Who set that stupid rule?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Harry, the one and only:</strong> uh...you did…</p><p> </p><p><strong>D. Malfoy:</strong> Just whose side are you on Potter?!</p><p> </p><p><strong>Darling Fay:</strong> Hey! No last name talk! We all know that it’s your foreplay and we banned it from the group chat.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Padfoot:</strong> Things a godfather never needed to know about his son’s relationship.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione laughed at the gif that came through from Sirius of Homer Simpson sliding into the bushes.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Darling Fay:</strong> Fuck, sorry Sirius! Forgot you were in this one!</p><p> </p><p><strong>Pansy Love: </strong>A sign that maybe just MAYBE we have too many bloody group chats.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Moony:</strong> Hermione, are you going to tell them or should I?</p><p> </p><p>Hermione typed out her message with a giggle and sent it.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Hermione:</strong> No one has dibs, as tonight is the night!</p><p> </p><p><strong>Darling Fay:</strong> Noooooooooooooooooooooooo!</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Harry, the one and only:</strong> Well, we’re fucked.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Pansy Love:</strong> I missed something, what’s happening?!</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Moony:</strong> Tonight is the night Hermione and I join together…</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Hermione:</strong> TO BEAT YOU ALL! *devil faced emoji*</p><p> </p><p><strong>Darling Fay:</strong> Just once, I'd like to be on the winning team, but no. I’m stuck with the Longbottoms and the Lovegoods.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Neville:</strong> Oi! You mug! Hannah and I take great offence to that.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Darling Fay:</strong> Take all the offence you want; do you know Alexander the Greats fucking eye color?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Neville: </strong>You can’t see it Fay, but my child is flipping you off from her crib.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Hermione:</strong> Neville! Did you get the mobile I sent?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Hannah AL: </strong>Hermione! Yes we did! Ava loves it! Also, you can count the Longbottom’s out tonight as Neville’s grandmother is taking Ava so we can get some much needed sleep. Fay you’re on your fucking own! Hope you learn to appreciate us!</p><p> </p><p><strong>Darling Fay:</strong> I always forget how vicious you are Hannah.</p><p> </p><p><strong>D. Malfoy: </strong>Doesn’t matter if Hermione and Remus team up. I’ve created a team that will be taking you both down.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Harry, the one and only:</strong> Please note that I have just let out an audible groan as I know exactly what Draco has done.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione laughed and sent her message.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Hermione: </strong>Doesn’t matter what group of tossers you put together Draco! Remus and I are still going to beat you.</p><p> </p><p>“Well as one of those tossers, I feel like I should take offence.” A familiar voice said over her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione yelped, her phone clattering onto the bar top, only to find a strong arm had quickly banded around her waist keeping her from toppling off of her stool.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry!” Marcus chuckled. “Didn’t mean to scare you.”</p><p> </p><p>She tilted her head up to see Marcus grinning at her. “What are you...were you reading my texts?”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus chuckled, “No, Draco added us to that chat today.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Us</em>?!” She started to look at her phone, but instead wiggled in his grasp to fully turn to him. “What are you doing here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Draco invited us for the pub quiz; said he needed to get a group of at least four of us together and four of us responded.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione frowned. “But that’s five...” She whirled around again to look at the Irishman behind the counter of the bar. “Seamus! Are Harry and Draco on the same team?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been told to keep my mouth shut about teams tonight.” Seamus argued his hands up in defense.</p><p> </p><p>“We were banned from playing together! If I'm not allowed on the same team as Draco, Harry shouldn’t be either!”</p><p> </p><p>“If I don’t let them play together, they collude and it pisses off the rest of the players Hermione! Why do you think I tried putting them on opposite sides of the bar? Bastards have some sort of telepathic link; they cheat either way!”</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” Marcus chuckled. “It’s not telepathic, Draco just knows how to text without looking like he’s texting.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, all players put their phones in a locked pouch.” Seamus smirked.</p><p> </p><p>“Only, Draco and Harry both carry work phones. Those <em>fuckers</em>.” Hermione muttered, she looked back at Seamus. “Then Remus and I are playing together and only Remus and I.”</p><p> </p><p>Seamus dropped his head back and groaned. “You’re both insufferable <em>and</em> sore losers.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well I don’t bloody plan on losing Seamus,” Hermione told him, leaning forward on the counter to make her point. “So make sure Dean is quick with his fact checking and we won't have any problems.”</p><p> </p><p>“And I’m suddenly reminded why we all called you a little know-it-all swot in school. Insufferable, you are.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione blew him a kiss. “I adore you Seamus.”</p><p> </p><p>“Try not to look too chuffed.” Seamus said, rolling his eyes, “And it’s only because I keep your secrets.” Sighing, he raised his hands in defeat. “Fine, today you all can play with whatever teams, but next week the rules are back in play.”</p><p> </p><p>“Deal!” She turned back to Marcus, his large warm hand that had settled on her hip kept her from forgetting he was behind her.</p><p> </p><p>“Draco invited you to trivia?” She asked continuing their conversation as if she hadn’t just gotten into an argument with Irishman behind the counter.</p><p> </p><p>He gave her a little smile and nodded. “Yeah. It’s going to be me, Adrian, Blaise and Theo.”</p><p> </p><p>She frowned at him. “But it doesn’t start for another couple of hours.”</p><p> </p><p>“This is where I hope you don’t mind surprises.” Marcus told her with a nervous smile. “Draco texted me and let me know you come here a bit early; thought we could have a semi normal date before chaos descends.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione grinned at him, her fingers going up to fist the edges of his jacket to pull him down to her. He chuckled as she leaned up to kiss him, her fingers cupping his cheeks and scratching at his beard. A move she had learned that made him weak.</p><p> </p><p>A cough from close by broke them apart. She looked over her shoulder and rolled her eyes. “Seamus, this is Marcus. Marcus, I don’t know if you’ve met Seamus.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, not yet.” Marcus straightened and held out his hand to shake. “Dean speaks about you a lot though.”</p><p> </p><p>Seamus shook his hand. “Likewise, but I didn’t realize that when he was talking about Marcus, he was talking about <em>you</em> though. Bastard does not watch enough sports.” Seamus pointed to the screen. “Your team’s playing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, yeah, I caught a bit of it before making my way out here.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione smiled as Marcus’ eyes made their way up to the TV screen. She patted his chest to get his attention. “Marcus, if you want to watch the game, I’m fine. I have my book and since Draco sent you, we can eat dinner together before trivia starts. Seamus limits the menu once the game starts, so you should eat now while the full kitchen is still open.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus started to argue, but Seamus interrupted him before he could. “She really is fine; she usually sits here for a couple of hours reading before the rest of the horde arrive. I’ll switch the game to this TV,” he said pointing to the one closest to them. “so, you can watch it.” He set a bar menu in front of the free seat next to Hermione. “Take a look and I’ll come back to take your order in a bit.”</p><p> </p><p>Seamus walked away before either of them could say anything. Hermione rolled her eyes and looked up at Marcus.</p><p> </p><p>He nodded, shrugging out of his coat and settling it on the back of the stool. “Budge up.” he said as he settled in, his leg knocking into hers. “What are you drinking?” he asked looking at the menu.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh…you know, I’m not sure.” She looked at her pint and took a sip. “It’s a Boddingtons tonight.” At his raised eyebrow she shrugged. “This is really one of the only pubs I come to, I’ve known Seamus for years and when he opened it, I didn’t even bother ordering, he set down a pint and said I’d like it. I always do, but he only serves Irish beers so we don’t have much say in the matter.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus nodded and looked down at the menu, deciding on what he wanted and looking up at the game. He felt Hermione settle in next to him, her book open and resting against the counter as she relaxed back in her seat.</p><p> </p><p>“What’ll be?” Seamus asked. Marcus took the moment to look at Hermione for her to order but Seamus shook his head. “She orders the same thing every Sunday. Fish and chips, more chips than fish, but I don’t judge.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s sounds like judgement.” Hermione muttered, looking up from her book.</p><p> </p><p>“Never, love.” Seamus grinned.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione just hmm’d and looked back at her book. Marcus grinned, “A Guinness would be great. And I’ll do the shepherd’s pie. But out of curiosity, what time do you close the kitchen?”</p><p> </p><p>“In about an hour, after that it’s fish and chips and starters only.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s perfect. Shepherd’s pie for now.”</p><p> </p><p>“You sure?” Hermione asked.</p><p> </p><p>He looked down at Hermione who was eyeing him. “Yeah, I’ll be fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t want a side of chips for now?” She hedged.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus chuckled, leaning down to kiss the top of her head. “Yeah, good idea love.” He looked back at Seamus. “I’ll take a side of chips as well.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right.” Seamus laughed. “I’ll go put it in. Be back with your Guinness.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus thanked Seamus, handing him the menu and braced his arms on the bar as he watched his former teammates on the screen. He murmured his thanks when Seamus brought him his pint and took a deep swig before settling it in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>He winced when one of the players took a vicious hit, startling slightly when a warm hand came up to his back. He looked over to see Hermione still on her book, her hand running up and down his back affectionately.</p><p> </p><p>“Good book?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Read it before.” She said, lifting the cover so he could see the well-loved copy of <em>Jane Eyre</em>. “Don’t have the time to get into something new right now.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>She closed the book to look up at him. “When I start something new, I just want to dive into it and not come up for air. With work being so hectic I haven’t been able to start anything. So, I go to my favorites.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m guessing you haven’t started the book you got at Flourish and Blotts?”</p><p> </p><p>She frowned. “Which one?”</p><p> </p><p>“The one you went to pick up when we ran into each other?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh!” Hermione laughed. “No, that and the four others I’ve bought since then are sitting on my nightstand waiting for me to read them. At this point I buy more than I read. Thank you again for that gift card; my wallet it very appreciative.”</p><p> </p><p>“Anytime, love.” Marcus told her as he rested against the back of his stool, settling his arm on the back of her chair and starting to play with the ends of her hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Dangerous words.” she laughed quietly, “How’s the game going?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oi!” Marcus and Hermione both looked up to see Seamus pointing at someone in a booth across the pub from them. “I’m not telling you again Travers, I see the phone! Leave my customers alone! I kicked you out when Beckham came in, I’ll kick you out now! If I see that picture online it’ll be my foot in your arse!”</p><p> </p><p>They both watched as Travers put the phone, which had been aimed at them, down and picked up his pint instead. Seamus came over with their food and set it down in front of them.</p><p> </p><p>“Was Beckham really in here?” Marcus asked curiously</p><p> </p><p>Seamus snorted. “I fucking wish.”</p><p> </p><p>“Beckham lookalike.” Hermione laughed, sitting up to pull her basket of fish and chips closer to her. “But it set a precedent about leaving celebrities alone.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fucking wankers. Sorry about that Flint.” Seamus muttered. Marcus gave a shrug of indifference, he was used to it.</p><p> </p><p>“Travers is a twat.” Hermione said with a roll of her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Seamus laughed. “Yes, yes he is, but he pays his tab. Unlike you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I pay you with my love Seamus, and the fact that I helped you graduate.” She bit into her chip.</p><p> </p><p>“And the fact that Harry settles said tab at the end of the month.” Seamus smirked picking up her empty pint. “Another?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione laughed. “Yeah, but then water until later.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve got it. You all right Flint?” Seamus asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>Seamus nodded, filling up Hermione’s pint and bring it back to her before leaving them alone again.</p><p> </p><p>“The game?” Hermione asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah.” Marcus looked up at the screen. “We’re winning, but just by a smidge.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you usually go to the games?” Hermione asked.</p><p> </p><p>“When I wasn’t working and still living in Bath, yes. I would limp my way out to watch. I’ve been to a few here when they come into town. Mostly Ade and I go to the football games.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“Potter says you used to go?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione cleared her throat and nodded. “Yeah, Dad is…” she winced. “Was, Dad <em>was</em> a Manchester United fan. Mum was an Arsenal fan, so it got pretty heated in our house.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure.” Marcus laughed. “Where did you fall?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Dad indoctrinated me early on.” Hermione laughed.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus smirked. “We might end up in a heated argument ourselves then.”</p><p> </p><p>“Arsenal?”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded. “Does this mean we can’t see each other anymore?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione laughed. “No, just means the sex is going to be <em>amazing</em> after those games.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus gave a loud laugh. Hermione’s humor at times came out of nowhere and would kill him. When he settled, she was smiling brilliantly at him, he leaned forward and kissed her not being able to resist. “I’m sure it will be.”</p><p> </p><p>He kept his arm around her chair as he started into his shepherd’s pie. “So, you don’t go anymore?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione shook her head. “No, haven’t been in more than a year now. Dad used to have season tickets to the games and…” She shrugged. “it feels weird now - going without him. Harry and Draco have tried to get me to a game, but it doesn’t feel the same.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus nodded. “I understand that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“Dad and I used to go camping once a month growing up. He really picked it up once Josie was born. He wanted to make sure that he got that time with me, so I didn’t feel forgotten with a new baby coming along. When he died, Mum tried to pick it up, but it wasn’t the same, and I told her I didn’t want to do it anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you ever go camping again?”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus nodded. “Yeah, I started back up a few years ago. I tend to go around my dad’s birthday. Some of the guys go with me now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Draco?” Hermione asked in curiosity.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus laughed. “God no. Draco hates it; we took him once and we swore never to do it again. No, it’s usually Ade, Cassius, and Graham that come with me. Sometimes Theo; he likes the outdoors. It takes a while, but it gets…easier to breath, Hermione.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded. “I’ve been told.” She smiled weakly at him. “I’m going to run to the loo.”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded, moving his arm to let her go towards the bathrooms behind them. He’d apologize to Hermione once she came back, he decided, turning back to his food. He hadn’t meant to bring down the mood or bring up a sore subject. He knew that with ten months gone, her parent’s death still affected her and that she still felt it heavily.</p><p> </p><p>He took a bite of his food and glanced back up at the game, now in its recap, when the door to the pub opened. He looked over and found a petite blonde walking in, holding the door open. A few seconds later a tall redhead entered behind her and led her towards the bar, standing only a few feet from Marcus.</p><p> </p><p>Seamus came out from the back and froze for a quick second, his eyes darting to Hermione’s empty chair before moving again behind the bar.</p><p> </p><p>“Lavender, Ron, what brings you in?”</p><p> </p><p><em>The ex.</em> Marcus pinpointed, looking him over. He wondered what Hermione had seen in the guy as he didn’t seem Hermione’s type - compared to Krum and Marcus anyway. Ron had the tall part down, he was shorter than Marcus, but definitely hit the 6-foot mark. He was lankier too. Marcus vaguely remembered the redhead had mostly done track and field sports during school but didn’t know much more about him. And he only knew that tidbit because he and his mates would watch the track events when their friend Theo would have competitions.</p><p> </p><p>He wondered what it had been that had sealed the relationship between Hermione and Ron, especially to have hit the seven-year mark. Marcus frowned and turned back to the TV screen; his ears perked for the conversation between Seamus and the couple.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, we came for dinner.” Lavender giggled.</p><p> </p><p>Seamus sighed, “Ron, mate, come on.”</p><p> </p><p>“They don’t come in for another hour.” Ron argued.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t play the idiot.” Seamus muttered. “You both know she’s here, and I’m not for this petty drama. So, the usual for takeaway?”</p><p> </p><p>“Seamus.” Ron sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Ron</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, yeah, usual for takeaway.” Ron grumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“But Ron-”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine Lav, we’ll go back home and get your feet up.” Marcus eyed the couple as Ron leaned down to kiss the top of the blonde’s head before helping her up onto the stool and leaning against the counter.</p><p> </p><p>He moved his eyes away from Ron and Lavender and glanced at Seamus as he walked over to his spot at the bar and picked up the empty pint. “Another?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, thanks.” Marcus nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Where is she?” Seamus asked.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus thrust his thumb behind his shoulder. “Loo.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, great, that’s…and unlike other girls, Hermione doesn’t take her phone to the bathroom.” Seamus said, tapping his fingers on the blue case of her phone.</p><p> </p><p>“I got her Seamus, don’t worry about it.” Marcus smiled. “Another pint would be great though.”</p><p> </p><p>“Food all right?” Seamus asked distractedly, his eyes shifting between the bathroom and the couple.</p><p> </p><p>“Food’s perfect.” Marcus reassured.</p><p> </p><p>“Good, yeah.” Seamus knocked on the counter and left with Marcus’ empty glass.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus went back to his meal, finishing up his shepherd's pie, hearing the door behind him open and Hermione’s sharp inhale of surprise. He turned and saw her eyes were focused on her ex, then snapped to his. He tilted his head for her to come over, reaching out. She smiled and walked forward taking his outstretched hand. Instead of letting her settle back into her own stool, Marcus leaned back in his and tugged her up so that she was sitting on his lap. He dragged her food and book in front of her and leaned in to kiss her neck.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry.” He whispered.</p><p> </p><p>She frowned at him. “For what?”</p><p> </p><p>“For our conversation before you disappeared into the bathroom.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione leaned in and kissed him lightly. “I’m not upset about that. Honestly, I should probably talk about them more so I don’t get overwhelmed when they get brought up. Also,” she lowered her voice. “I’m sorry for what’s about to happen. Lavender is about to pretend that she’s just noticed that I’m here.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus gave a huff of surprise, because just as Hermione finished the sentence, the blonde let out a gasp from across the bar. “Hermione!?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione groaned, leaning her forehead against his chest. He kissed her curls with a chuckle, letting her back up, but keeping his arm wrapped around her waist keeping her in his lap.</p><p> </p><p>“Lavender.” Hermione smiled tightly. “Ronald.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Ron said slowly, “uh, who’s…<em>holy shit</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione patted Marcus’ chest. “I don’t know if you remember Marcus from school?”</p><p> </p><p>“I… yeah…I do.” Ron nodded. “I…I mean, Harry and I used to follow your career.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus nodded, “Thanks, unless you thought we were shite.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, you were great. How did you…”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t think you followed sports Hermione?” Lavender interjected.</p><p> </p><p>“Not much, no.” Hermione admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“Then how did you two meet?” Ron blurted out.</p><p> </p><p>“Draco and Harry set us up actually.” Hermione said with a disinterested shrug, though she winked at Marcus before kissing his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus smirked, his eyes wandering away from the twosome and back up to the screens, feigning disinterest in the couple, which wasn’t hard as he really wasn’t interested in cultivating small talk with Hermione's ex and his new wife. He did, however, make sure that it was visible that his hand had slipped under her shirt. Nothing indecent, but he skirted his fingers towards her back and up and down her spine. He felt an answering shiver from Hermione against his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>“They…did?” Ron asked.</p><p> </p><p>Seamus came out of the kitchen carrying a bag of takeaway and a clean glass in his hand. “Here, food.” He gave the couple the total and Ron paid quickly handing over the cash and picking up the bag from the counter.</p><p> </p><p>“It was…uh, good meeting you again Marcus.” Ron said hesitantly.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, you too. Have a good night.” Marcus gave a short nod, glancing Ron’s way before looking back up at the TV.</p><p> </p><p>Ron nodded. He put his hand on the small of Lavender’s back and led them out of the pub before Lavender could say anything. Hermione started to move back onto her own stool, but Marcus kept his arm around her, keeping her seated in his lap.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine. Like you close.” Marcus murmured, as Seamus came back with his new pint.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry Hermione, didn’t know they’d be coming in. Made sure it was a takeaway.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Seamus, you didn’t have to do that.” Hermione said softly. “I honestly don’t mind them, it’s not the first time I’ve run into either of them. Lavender chewed me out at Tesco when she found out Fay wasn’t going to be in her wedding party anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>“How’d that go?” Seamus asked. “More to the point, how am I just now hearing about this?”</p><p> </p><p>“Our gossip network is not as good as Marcus’. Those Slytherins have it down to an art form.” She patted Seamus’ hand. “He’s your friend, I’m fine and past it, and honestly, have you seen my new boyfriend?” She waved a hand over Marcus. “Look at him Seamus!”</p><p> </p><p>Seamus laughed. “All right, I’ll start letting them eat here again.” He squeezed her hand and left them alone again.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus leaned towards her, resting his chin on her shoulder. “Boyfriend, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione tensed against him, but he squeezed her hip reassuringly. “Should we have talked about it?”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus shrugged. “Are you planning on cracking on with anyone else?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not either.” Marcus told her. “You’re going to meet some of my closest friends tonight and, from what you’ve told me, I’ll basically be meeting your family. That seems like a normal boyfriend-girlfriend step.”</p><p> </p><p>“It is.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then yeah, I like the titles.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione tilted her head towards him. “I do too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fancast for Adrian: <a href="https://www.pinterest.com/pin/222576406572916981/">Christopher Mason Daily</a><br/>Inspo for The Lion's Den: <a href="https://www.pinterest.com/pin/222576406572936133/">One </a> and <a href="https://www.pinterest.com/pin/222576406572936132/">Two</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. In Which They Meet the Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Adrian pries - much to Marcus' annoyance.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all for the love!! &lt;3 Pub night part 2! Hope you all like it!!</p><p>Thank you to my betas Jaksan118 and Cellardoor111!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marcus had eventually let Hermione settle into her own stool at the bar but had hooked his foot on the rung of her seat and dragged her stool close so their legs pressed into each other. After each consuming two pints, glasses of water were now in front of them, though they’d both agreed to pick up the drinking again once their groups came in for the pub quiz.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus leaned back on his stool, watching the games that kept playing on the TV as they spoke. Hermione never felt ignored or humored; Marcus replied to all her questions, moving his gaze to hers, letting her know that the games were secondary to her. For her part, she’d kept close as she’d learned he liked the physical contact. Their hands had been interlaced, but when he’d reached for his water, she had rested it on his thigh and he had let it lay there.</p><p> </p><p>They talked about what lay ahead for their upcoming weeks. Marcus had a handful of new clients that were quickly starting to overtake the blocked off time he usually gave himself for breaks. He told her he was contemplating on just taking the breaks out of his schedule so he could do back-to-back appointments and, in the end, get out of the gym marginally earlier.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione wasn’t sure if he was looking for validation that it sounded like a good idea but she did, however, let him know she was hoping that a meeting with her supervisor the next morning would get her a more normal schedule.</p><p> </p><p>He had smiled at that, his fingers playing with a loose curl that fell down her back. She had worn her hair up for the evening, but had taken it down when Marcus had started playing with it. “That’s sounds nice. Excited to see daylight more?”</p><p> </p><p>She laughed. “The way things are going at the hospital I may see less of the sun than more of it.”</p><p> </p><p>“But you enjoy it.” Marcus pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione shrugged, her fingers tracing the condensation on her water cup. She wasn’t sure if she still held the passion for the path that she had chosen for herself. She had been playing with an idea of a career change and could only hope her meeting with Minerva would offer some clarity. “I’m trying to figure that out, honestly.” She smiled up at him. “Thank you for putting up with my schedule while I work it out.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus frowned at her. “I’m not putting up with anything, Hermione. This is your career; I’m not going to guilt you over the hours you work. You’re saving people’s lives, love. I think of the both of us your career takes precedent.”</p><p> </p><p>She shook her head. “I don’t like the competitive aspect of that. Who had the rougher day, who has the harder job?” She huffed a breath. “It’s dumb and serves no purpose at the end of the day. A hard day is a hard day.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus nodded in agreement. “Sure, but you still win.” He sent her a smirk that had Hermione laughing.</p><p> </p><p>She tugged on his arm and he took the cue, leaning down towards her and accepting the kiss that she brushed against his lips. “All right, I’ll take the win.” She whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“Good.” He leaned back up, his fingers tugging on the curl he’d been playing with. “Any plans for Halloween? It’s coming up in a couple of weeks.” he watched her shift in her seat uncomfortable and shake her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Um, we don’t really celebrate Halloween. We have a party the weekend before though.”</p><p> </p><p>“We?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, Draco throws a party the weekend before. Has since he’s dated Harry, but we don’t do anything day of.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus looked down at Hermione as she shifted between tracing the condensation of her cup with her finger and glancing up at the TV. “Something I need to know?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I just figured everyone at school knew, it got talked about so much.” She shrugged. “Halloween is the anniversary of Harry’s parents’ death. Sirius used to pull Harry out of school that week. People talked, especially when it also coincided with whatever sport he was playing. It was annoying - the talking, not Harry being pulled out of school.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus looked up at the ceiling, trying to remember if he’d heard anything going around the dorm rooms about Potter. He’d only ever heard anything about him when Draco was bitching about him or if they were speaking about sports and they talked about Potter’s stats. They’d played a few times against each other for rugby, but those games usually started in November so Marcus hadn’t given much thought to Potter being out the last week of October.</p><p> </p><p>“You never noticed?” Hermione asked.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus shook his head. “Never had cause to. You were all a few years younger and weren’t in my dorm. Didn’t really have a need to care if it wasn’t sports or class related. Never noticed that Potter went missing.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded. “I’m not sure where they go. It seems to be a boys thing, but Sirius, Remus and Harry…well Teddy now too... they take a week and take off to god knows where. But they always come back,” She shrugged. “I don’t know, lighter.”</p><p> </p><p>She waved a hand not wanting to have another little dark cloud hovering over their conversation; especially after their last one when she had felt an overwhelming sense of anxiety fill her and she had to go to the bathroom to calm down after speaking about her own parents. “Anyway, we don’t celebrate Halloween. I may have to work it this year anyway. Why do you ask?”</p><p> </p><p>“Adrian throws a party; I’m forced to attend as it’ll be in our flat. Wanted to see if you wanted to go, but if you don’t celebrate-”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I mean, yes I’ll go with you if you come to mine and I don’t have to work.” Hermione laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure? I mean if it’s a hard day...”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, it’s a hard day, but honestly this time of year is always going to be hard for me.” She shrugged. “I don’t usually do anything on the day because Draco throws a party the week before and Ron never really wanted to do anything day of. He usually went out with his friends and I’m assuming if Adrian’s party is a tradition, then that’s where Draco goes every year. I usually just go out dancing with the girls if I’m not working it. A party sounds just as fun.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then it’s done. I’ll go next week to yours, you’ll come to mine the week after.” He tugged on her curl. “What about tonight?”</p><p> </p><p>“What about tonight?” Hermione asked in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“Adrian is heading out of town after this, he’s taking a red eye. Want to come over to mine?”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you asking me to sleep over?” She looked up at him in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus gave a sharp nod. “I am.” He smiled lightly at her. “I just want some more time with you, but I understand if we’re not there yet.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione thought about it. While she wasn’t sure she was ready to have sex with Marcus just yet, a night in with him sounded nice and it wasn’t like she could invite him over to her house. She loved Draco and Harry, but they were intrusive little buggers who took way too much interest in her love life. She had a meeting the next day, but it wasn’t until noon and her actual shift didn’t start until later in the evening.</p><p> </p><p>“Lucky for you,” She started, “I keep a spare bag in each of the boy’s cars so I don’t even have to ask them to pack me an overnight bag before they meet us here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really? You’ll come over?” he asked in surprise, he’d prepared himself for a ‘no’.</p><p> </p><p>“I’d invite you over to mine, but the boys and I have no boundaries and I can’t promise that one or both of them won’t crawl into bed with us at some point and I honestly don’t think you’re ready for that.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus laughed and nodded in agreement. “Probably not.”</p><p> </p><p>The door to the pub slammed open and they both turned to see who had caused the noise. Hermione grinned as Sirius strutted in. She’d always loved Sirius Black and could admit that when she was younger, he’d been her first actual crush. Even now, strutting into the pub in his tight jeans, faded Ramones shirt and worn leather jacket, she knew a small part of herself would always be a little bit in love with the man.</p><p> </p><p>“Seamus! I want a Guinness and the TV’s changed to <em>Antique’s Road Show</em> for Remus.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not putting on <em>Antique’s Road Show</em> Sirius.” Seamus groaned. “We’re not having this argument again.”</p><p> </p><p>“You tell him Seamus! <em>Grand Designs</em> or nothing!” Hermione shouted at Seamus, Marcus chuckling beside her.</p><p> </p><p>Seamus pointed in her direction. “Don’t you dare start! You nearly caused a riot last month with that shite.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kitten! You’re here!” Sirius grinned at her walking over to her stool.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m always here before you.” Hermione laughed, accepting his hug and kiss on the cheek. “Where’s Remus?”</p><p> </p><p>“Parking the car.” Sirius grinned, eyeing Marcus.</p><p> </p><p>“And my godson, how’s he doing in school?” She inquired.</p><p> </p><p>“Detention tonight for setting off stink bombs in the third-floor girl’s lavatory.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you’re obviously very chuffed. I’m sure you’re the one that sent the stink bombs in the first place.”</p><p> </p><p>Sirius grinned, but otherwise ignored the accusation. “Aren’t you cheeky tonight? Doesn’t have anything to do with the bloke that hasn’t let you go since we started talking does it?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes. “Sirius, this is Marcus, Marcus this is my <em>hilarious </em>uncle Sirius.”</p><p> </p><p>Sirius glared at her. “You’re a horrible woman.” He held out a hand for Marcus. “It’s good to meet you Marcus.”</p><p> </p><p>“You too.” Marcus answered shaking the man’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Sirius, your pint and one for Remus when he comes in.” Seamus said, setting the glasses down. “Your usual order too?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, let’s put it in.” Sirius nodded settling into the stool at the end of the bar caddy corner adjacent to Marcus. “The boys should be in in a few minutes too.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll put it in.” Seamus replied, turning to Marcus. “Want me to put in an order of fish and chips for you?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’d be great.” Marcus looked at his phone and saw he had texts from the boys. “Might as well add in three more, looks like my group is a couple minutes away too.”</p><p> </p><p>Seamus frowned. “Does your group involve Draco and his group?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh...yes?” Marcus frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“The usual for them,” Hermione told Seamus. “I think the only new people here tonight are Marcus and Adrian, so just the two extra orders of fish and chips.”</p><p> </p><p>Seamus nodded and left to put in their orders. Chaos descended shortly after that.  The pub had been fairly quiet when it had been just Hermione and Marcus, as the patrons had mostly been watching the games and muttering quietly amongst themselves. But once Remus came in, berating Sirius for not waiting for him to park the car, the noise level had steadily rose. Draco and Harry followed shortly afterwards, already arguing about their team. Luna entered next with her zoologist husband Rolf, Fay with them.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus took meeting her friends like a champ. He was unfailingly polite to those he didn’t know, like Fay, Rolf, Sirius and Remus. Answering their questions and showing genuine interest in the conversations that had formed. She could tell Remus and Sirius were annoyed that they couldn’t interrogate him like they wanted too, but he sat there with his hand on her back the entire time as she stood next to him introducing him to everyone he didn’t know.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus’ group followed shortly after: Pansy came in first, dragging her husband Blaise behind her, Theo Nott trailing after them, his eyes trained on his phone. Draco had hopped off his stool and quickly sat them at one of the booths, Pansy rolling her eyes and making her way over to the bar where Hermione and Marcus sat with the rest of the group.</p><p> </p><p>“You are all so ridiculous with pub quizzes.” Pansy said, settling into the space between Marcus and Sirius. “Hello Marcus.”</p><p> </p><p>“Pansy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hermione, doll, I’m assuming this is the reason you went silent on the group chat?” Pansy waved her hand in Marcus’ general direction.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione grinned. “That and honestly I forgot about it.” Since Hermione kept the group chat muted she hadn’t received the usual buzz of notification.</p><p> </p><p>“Well then, are you ready to meet the best friend?” Pansy asked, lifting a finger towards Seamus to indicate her need for a drink.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione laughed. “If Marcus can meet this motley crew, I think I can manage one person.”</p><p> </p><p>Pansy opened her mouth to reply, but Marcus eyed her. “Don’t Pansy.”</p><p> </p><p>“I wasn’t going to do anything.” Pansy scoffed.</p><p> </p><p>“You were going to scare her and make it seem like Adrian was some big bad guy, when we both know that Adrian is more interested in knowing how Hermione is friends with <em>you</em> than my relationship with her. She has more to worry about meeting Cassius and Graham than she does with Ade.”</p><p> </p><p>Pansy scoffed. “Please, Adrian is the gatekeeper. If he doesn’t like her- which he will love-” Pansy assured her, before turning back to Marcus, “then no way will Cassius and Graham even meet her.” She turned to Hermione with a smile. “Again, Adrian will <em>adore</em> you.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes. “It’s times like these I forget why we’re friends.”</p><p> </p><p>Pansy grinned at Hermione and waved a finger at Seamus again. He nodded and came over to their side of the bar as more people steadily streamed into the pub. Dean had come in to help and was running around taking orders and putting them in while also running drinks to make sure all the patrons had the starts of their drinks and food before the quiz started.</p><p> </p><p>Seamus pulled out two glasses and a bottle of scotch from the bar and poured, sliding the filled glasses over to Pansy. “On Blaise’s tab then?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, theirs too.” She said nodding her head towards Marcus and Hermione.</p><p> </p><p>“Too late, Marcus already put down his card.” Hermione told her.</p><p> </p><p>“Such a gentleman. Keep it up Flint and I may just let you keep her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your opinion is all I care about Pansy.” Marcus replied dryly, eyeing the dark-haired woman.</p><p> </p><p>“As it should be love.” Pansy replied, patting his cheek. “Now I'm going to take a drink to my husband and then meet with Fay to go over strategy to at least get second place.” Pansy eyed her. “No chance you’d reconsider?”</p><p> </p><p>“None, Draco’s pissed me off and I want to beat him.”</p><p> </p><p>Pansy rolled her eyes. “Fine, but next month you’re on my team.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione grinned watching her friend walk away, stopping at Draco’s table where she dropped off a drink for her husband before moving to another table where Fay sat with Luna and Rolf.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah there he is.” Marcus murmured motioning towards the front of the pub.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione turned away from her friends and looked over at the door where Adrian was standing. She couldn’t really place him from school. She knew he was in the Slytherin dorms and he had played on the cricket team. She knew he was Marcus’ best friend, and really good friends with Draco and his mates, but Adrian had been the one she’d never officially met.</p><p> </p><p>With a cursory glance she could tell he was obviously leaner and appeared just a bit shorter than Marcus, though most people were. Much like Draco, he had defined cheekbones with a dusting of stubble, and as he unwound his scarf from around his neck, she saw that his blonde hair was pulled into a small neat bun at the nape of his neck.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione leaned against Marcus’ back as he raised his arm to get Adrian’s attention. Adrian nodded towards them and started his way over only to pause when his name was called from across the bar.</p><p> </p><p>“Ade! Over here!”</p><p> </p><p>Adrian looked over and raised a finger to Draco before looking back at Marcus and nodding him towards the packed booth that held his friends.</p><p> </p><p>“Want to go over?” Marcus asked Hermione. She blinked and realized he was already standing and holding his hand out to her, his other hand holding his pint.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded, though a bit nervous as she reached for her own glass.</p><p> </p><p>“Just be yourself love.” Sirius said with a wink. “You’ll be fine.”</p><p> </p><p>She sent Sirius a smile and let Marcus lead her towards the booth where his friends were sitting.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, Granger!” Blaise greeted before Marcus was able to introduce her to Adrian. “Where have you been hiding love? I haven’t seen you when I pick Pansy up from the hospital.”</p><p> </p><p>She grinned at Blaise. She had a few classes with him during school but had only really gotten to know him when she and Pansy had become friends. She was often the third wheel to their dinner dates, but she never complained. They always went to amazing restaurants with even better wine. Blaise was a bit of a flirt but the instant she had met him she could tell he loved Pansy with everything in him. She could see it in his eyes whenever he looked at Pansy, even when she was being a vicious bitch.</p><p> </p><p>“Pansy and I have been working opposite schedules. I see more of Fay than I do Pansy.” She said jutting her thumb over her shoulder where the girls were sitting.</p><p> </p><p>“Granger, I think you know most of us, obviously Theo.” Draco said, tipping his chin towards the quiet blonde.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded. She and Theo were fairly good friends and had been in the same study groups for the majority of their last year of school. He was a quiet man with a wicked sense of humor. They’d gotten on mostly for their shared love of books and had been the swots of their study group. While the others had to attend the group to revise, Theo and Hermione had done so for the genuine love of school and studying.</p><p> </p><p>They had kept in touch during their Uni days, even getting together once a week for a study session, a fact that had annoyed Ron to no end.</p><p> </p><p>“Hermione.” Theo greeted with a slight tip of his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Theo.” She gave him a small wave and a grin.</p><p> </p><p>“We need to get coffee soon.” Theo said offhandedly, looking at his phone on the table. “Talk business and what not.”</p><p> </p><p>“What business?” Draco asked, straightening up to stare at Hermione.</p><p> </p><p>“None of yours.” Hermione snorted, before turning back to Theo. “I agree. I’ll look at my schedule and let you know.”</p><p> </p><p>Theo shrugged. “You still have access to my calendar. Just book a lunch. We’ll talk.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco rolled his eyes. “Because that’s not odd at all. Granger, I think the only one you haven’t met is Adrian.”</p><p> </p><p>“Briefly,” Adrian corrected, “but I don’t think we were ever introduced.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, we weren’t.” Hermione smiled holding out her hand. “It’s nice to meet you officially.”</p><p> </p><p>Adrian grinned, taking her hand and instead of shaking it, turned it and leaned down to kiss the back of it. Hermione looked up at Marcus in surprise when she felt a growl coming from him. Adrian straightened; his grin having doubled at the sound Marcus gave.</p><p> </p><p>“Interesting.” Adrian chuckled. “She’s a tiny little thing, are you sure you’re not going to break her?”</p><p> </p><p>Before Marcus could respond, Hermione laughed. “I’m pretty sure I can handle him.”</p><p> </p><p>Adrian’s eyes lit up at her in amusement. “He snores, you know.” He tapped his nose. “Broke his nose a couple of times, has sinus issues that makes it sounds like a chainsaw cutting through the flat.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione snorted into her pint. “Have you ever slept over at the house with Draco and Harry?”</p><p> </p><p>Adrian frowned in confusion. “Never had a need to.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione shrugged. “Nothing is as bad as those two going at it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” Draco objected.</p><p> </p><p>“Please.” Hermione laughed. “You’re loud on purpose, and it’s the only reason I’ve been grateful for nightshifts the last couple of months.”</p><p> </p><p>“Lies! You’re a heavy sleeper.” Draco rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione looked back over at Adrian. “All kidding aside, I don’t mind snoring. I’ve slept through worse.”</p><p> </p><p>Adrian eyed Marcus who was staring at him with narrowed eyes, then shifted back to Hermione with a raised eyebrow. She just smiled at him.</p><p> </p><p>“You can just give me the talk, you know.” Hermione told him. “I understand you’re his best friend and protective of him.” She reached up and ran her fingers down Marcus’ cheek, smiling when his eyes closed and leaned into her touch. “Honestly, I’m surprised Harry hasn’t cornered Marcus to give him the whole ‘hurt her and I’ll kill you’ speech.” She dropped her hand and ran it down his back, looking back at Adrian. “I understand if you need to give me one too.”</p><p> </p><p>Adrian stared at her in surprise, he seemed to start to say something but stopped when Dean came up behind her and tapped her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Dean.” Hermione smiled at her friend, kissing his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry to interrupt.” He smiled weakly, looking at bit frazzled as he ran his hand down his face.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re fine, Thomas.” Draco answered. “Everything all right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Actually, Hermione, love, mind putting on an apron for old times’ sake and helping us with he orders? Cho called in sick and you’re the only other one that knows the system.”</p><p> </p><p>“Seeing as she set up the system.” Theo snorted.</p><p> </p><p>Dean grinned at Theo. “Right, well, Seamus is panicking a bit as we’re already behind on getting started tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, of course.” Hermione said easily resting a hand on Dean’s arm to reassure him.</p><p> </p><p>“Great! I’ll help Seamus behind the bar if you want to run orders.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded as he walked away through the crowd to get behind the bar. She set her pint down and held out her hand to Marcus. “I need my hair tie Marcus.”</p><p> </p><p>He sighed but dug it out of his pocket, setting it on her palm. She started gathering her hair and looked at Draco with a raised eyebrow. “You really think you’re going to beat me and Remus tonight?”</p><p> </p><p>“I have Theo!” Draco argued.</p><p> </p><p>Theo laughed. “And you think I’m smarter than Hermione?”</p><p> </p><p>“You were second in our class!”</p><p> </p><p>“Because Hermione tutored me!” Theo snorted. “You’re an idiot Draco.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes, pulling her hair into a quick bun. She got up on her tiptoes, but still had to pull Marcus down to her height so she could kiss his cheek. “Have fun. And I apologize in advance for my behavior tonight. Draco brings out the worst in me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I look forward to it.”</p><p> </p><p>She grinned and looked over at Adrian. “It was nice meeting you Adrian. If you do want to get together to have that talk Theo has access to my current schedule. I’ll be back in a bit with your orders.” She sent them a parting smile before leaving them alone.</p><p> </p><p>Adrian eyed her then looked over at Theo, scooting closer into the booth so Marcus could slide in. “Why do you have her schedule?”</p><p> </p><p>Theo shrugged. “We were study partners throughout Uni.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus frowned. “She didn’t go to Cambridge.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, she did not, but she came into London every weekend, as did I. We would meet for a breakfast study session on Saturdays. We worked well together in school and we kept in touch. We were both having a bit of trouble with courses the other exceled at, so we just kept it up.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, you synced calendars?” Adrian asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I mean, school schedules.” Theo said. “We both had calendars for school, so we could just cancel the session if one of use couldn’t make it. We ended up just keeping it up to date with our personal meetings after graduation so that if we wanted to have lunch, we could just book it.”</p><p> </p><p>“You ever date her?” Adrian asked.</p><p> </p><p>Theo looked up at his friend with a frown. “Hermione?”</p><p> </p><p>Blaise chuckled. “Who else are we talking about?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, god no. We’re just friends.” Theo assured. “We spoke about maybe going out on a date after she broke up with Weasley, but we both agreed that even though we do get on, we’d more than likely spend most of our time buried in our own books then actually digging each other out, which seemed rather pointless.”</p><p> </p><p>Adrian nodded, glancing at Blaise. “How’d she meet Pansy?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s nothing scandalous.” Theo answered with a roll of his eyes. “We had a study group together, Pansy struggled with chem and <em>I</em> told her to come to our group and ask Hermione for help.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why her, why not you?”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus sighed in annoyance, not appreciating Adrian’s hand in his face telling him that his unvoiced opinion on his interrogation didn’t matter. He understood why Adrian was picking at it, he and Marcus were like brothers and Adrian had not been pleased with Marcus’ last girlfriend. While dating Candice, Ade even went as far as to let their friends know that if they were going to go to Marcus’ games it would be in London only and no one was to go to Bath for home games.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus had figured it was because Candice refused to travel outside Bath for the games, but Adrian had confessed that while that was a part of it, he also had a feeling that if they’d all gotten in a room together, she would create uncomfortable situations. He had told Marcus that when he had met her, Candice been overly flirtatious with him, which usually didn’t bother Adrian, but something about it seemed off. He’d admitted as much a week after Marcus had blown out his knee and had come to visit him in the hospital, only a day after Candice had texted Marcus to break up with him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“What do you mean ‘off’?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Adrian shrugged leaning back in the hospital chair, stretching his arms up. “I don’t know. I just had this feeling that if she were to have us all in the room together, she’d cause tension.” He glanced over at Marcus who was frowning at him. “Does that seem crazy?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Not really, she had a habit of shit stirring with the other WAGS.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I don’t know, she acted genuine, but…”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Ade, she was with me for the money.” Marcus grinned at his friend, his words a bit slurred due to the pain medication in his system. “It’s fine to just say it. You should have told me when you met her.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Adrian shrugged. “You seemed happy with her. You seemed to like her more than Genevieve, not that she was any better, but when she broke up with you, you didn’t seem hurt by it. You seem upset about this one.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Not about losing her.” Marcus admitted leaning back against his bed, groaning when his leg shifted in its sling. “I liked her, but I was thinking of breaking things off anyway. Josie fucking hated her, which should have been my sign six months ago.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“True.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Are you ready for me to share my feelings?” Marcus grimaced.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“With you all doped up on pain meds? This is going to get good.” Adrian laughed, leaning forward and resting on the railing of Marcus’ hospital bed. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m more upset that she didn’t like me for…”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“You?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Marcus winced but nodded. “I mean, at least with Gen I knew she was with me for my fucking money.” Marcus shrugged. “She was not subtle about it. But Candice hid it really well.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Did she?” Adrian asked with a raised eyebrow. “She liked being called a WAG, Marcus, that should have been your first fucking red flag.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Marcus laughed, but winced when the movement jarred his leg. “Yeah, agreed.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Look, I just don’t want a woman in your life to meet the guys and cause tension within us. I like to think our friendships are strong enough that a woman wouldn’t come between us, but I don’t want to take that risk. They’re our brothers and we all do fucking business together; it would be a mess Marcus.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Well, good thing you’re the gatekeeper Ade.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Marcus blinked and looked over at Theo who was staring at Adrian in annoyance, Adrian was still wheedling about why Hermione had tutored Pansy and not Theo. Blaise just smiled and nudged Theo with his elbow.</p><p> </p><p>“Just tell him, mate.”</p><p> </p><p>Theo rolled his eyes, before finally answering. “Hermione used to assist in Snape’s class. She had for about two years and was already in advanced chem by the time we were in our last year. She also did private tutoring with Snape once a week. She was ages ahead of me in all of the sciences and she’d been able to tutor me without getting impatient, so I figured she had a better temperament to tutor Pansy than I did, seeing as the last time I tried, Pansy ended up yelling at me in the middle of the common room.”</p><p> </p><p>“But <em>how</em> are they friends?” Adrian asked. “Pansy is not a girlfriend type girl.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jesus Ade!” Draco groaned. “They’re just friends from school, why are you pushing this?”</p><p> </p><p>Adrian looked over at Draco. “I may be the gatekeeper for Marcus, Cassius and Graham, but she’s the gatekeeper for you boys. I love Pansy, you know that. But between me and her, Pansy is the hardest to crack. She’s notorious for making the girls that have tried to date you cry and for being particularly vicious when turning down friendships with other women.”</p><p> </p><p>“Pansy has plenty of girlfriends.” Theo countered.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, <em>now</em>. Because of Hermione.” Adrian argued. “I want to know how the person that trusts the least, trusts her.”</p><p> </p><p>They had all been burned by friendships before. Getting close to dormmates or team members only to find out that they’d been getting close enough to ride the coattails of a Malfoy or a Nott. Pansy had had her fair share of fake friendships in her young life, which had made her leery of starting friendships with women the longer time passed. She had, however, easily made friends with the boys of their dorm house and started actively hating most of the girls in hers. According to the other girls she had an active resting bitch face. It also didn’t help that when she spoke it sounded like Pansy was talking down to people.</p><p> </p><p><em>“It’s just my voice!”</em> Pansy would frequently tell the boys whenever they would look at her in surprise at a comment she’d made. They had quickly learned what was sarcasm and what was genuine for Pansy. Which if people took that time to know Pansy they would understand it was quite easy.</p><p> </p><p>Blaise answered with a smirk. “Hermione and Pansy were studying in the library and overheard some girls talking shite about Pansy at the table next to them. Bints weren’t being subtle. Hermione told them off so loudly she got kicked out of the library for a week.”</p><p> </p><p>“Which for Hermione, is huge.” Theo laughed. “Pansy kept apologizing as if she was the one that got them kicked out, but Hermione just told her to shut up and, lucky for them, she had all the books they needed. They’ve been friends ever since.”</p><p> </p><p>“Pansy apologized?” Adrian asked in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>Draco laughed. “Everyone knew Granger practically lived in the library. She had her own table that no one else sat at unless she was already there and they were a part of the study group. Pansy was annoyed that it was because of her that Hermione had been kicked out, but also impressed with the way that Hermione had yelled at the other girls.”</p><p> </p><p>“It was rather impressive.” A familiar voice cut in.</p><p> </p><p>They looked up to find Pansy standing at the table with a raised eyebrow. Blaise smirked at his wife. “Hello, pet.”</p><p> </p><p>“Talking about me?” She asked with a raised eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“More about Hermione. Adrian is curious about her.” Blaise responded. “What brings you over?”</p><p> </p><p>“I couldn’t keep sitting at the table with Luna and Rolf. Budge over Draco.” Draco groaned and slid further into the booth so that Pansy could sit down. “Fay is easily entertained by them, but while I enjoy Luna, and don’t mind Rolf, when they’re together it can get a bit…tedious. Thought I would sit with you boys before the game starts.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me about Hermione.” Adrian grinned.</p><p> </p><p>Pansy raised an eyebrow at the demand. “Ade, she’s not some gold digger looking at Marcus’ money. Had she been, I wouldn’t have let him take her out of the hospital for their first date. Hell, I wouldn’t even be friends with her and neither would the rest of the boys.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me about her anyway. What’d she say to the bints at the other table that day in the library?”</p><p> </p><p>Pansy rolled her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Pansy frowned at the book in front of her, then at the question in her notes. She tried to concentrate, but the whispers behind her were agitating. It was nothing she hadn’t heard before, but still aggravating as the girls weren’t even bothering to be subtle with their vile.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“She’s such a bitch, not sure what Blaise even sees in her.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Pansy rolled her eyes. Blaise liked it when she was a bitch and was constantly whispering in her ear what a turn on it was. She never bothered to hide her personality when she was with him. In fact, she knew he was a bit scared of her and she liked him a little scared. They worked.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“She’s not even all that pretty, but all the boys act like she’s the queen.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Because she fucking was. Pansy was the only girl in a sea of boys in her group. While they were her best friends, if she didn’t act better than them, they would take it as permission to walk all over her. They’d done it before, but she’d been quick to put them in their place and make sure to break them of the habit.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>She glanced up at the other side of the table where Hermione was sitting, seeing that the whispers had caught the girl’s attention. “Hermione, can you explain this to me?” Pansy whispered, tapping her book.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Hermione glanced at her with a frown.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I mean,” the voices behind her continued. “such a cunt.” Pansy winced at the insult, that one was a bit bolder than normal; Hermione caught the wince. “Did you see how she spoke to Draco the other day?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>In her defense Draco was being a gigantic twat about the loss of his football game against Potter and Pansy had been tired of hearing about it.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Hermione pushed out of her seat and Pansy tried to grab her, but Hermione was already out and heading to the table behind them. “Wait, Hermione!”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“What did you just call Pansy?” Hermione asked, her voice not at all the low whisper she usually took on in the library. It was echoing and catching the attention of the other students in their vicinity.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Nothing.” The younger girl said with wide eyes. Pansy knew the girl was more than likely scared. Hermione was a quiet mannered girl who had never raised her voice at anyone, let alone in the library. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“That’s a fucking lie!” Hermione hissed. “What did you call her? Go on, say it!  Say it to her face.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“We didn’t say anything!” another girl argued.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Stop lying! If you’re brave enough to be whispering nasty little insults behind her back, then also have the courage to tell her to her face. Go ahead, get up and call her a cunt, I fucking dare you.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The girls stayed silent and the people around them stared at Hermione wide-eyed. “We didn’t-”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“If I hear that you’re going around calling my friend nasty little names, I will not be the one coming to this table. Pansy will, and Pansy isn’t afraid to call you vicious bitches out on your behavior. See how I insulted you to your face? See how I’m not afraid to call you little slags out? How does that feel?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Miss Granger!”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Hermione turned to look at Madam Pince standing at the end of the aisle. The older woman had her hands on her hips and her stern face seemed even sterner with her harsh frown directed at Hermione. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Madam Pince.” Hermione nodded in greeting.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Out! You’re out for the week!”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“The week?!” Hermione yelped. “But they-”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Weren’t making the ruckus, you were. Out!”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Hermione turned and glared at the girls before grabbing her things from the table Pansy was still sitting at. “Come on Pansy.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Pansy gathered her belongings and followed an irate Hermione out of the library. “Hermione, I’m so sorry!”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Hermione frowned at her. “For what?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I just…you shouldn’t have…I’m sorry you got kicked out.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Hermione rolled her eyes. “Oh shut up Pansy. Those little bitches have been talking shite for the past week about you and other girls, including myself. I couldn’t take it anymore; someone needed to call them out. As if the entire school didn’t know they were little gold-digging slags that only want Malfoy for his money.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“But the library-”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Hermione shrugged. “I have all the books we need and I can use Theo if I need to get anything out. We’ll work out in the courtyard, weather permitting.” Hermione said already turning and walking down the hall. “Well, are you coming?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Pansy rushed to catch up with her. “Hermione, thank you. You really didn’t have to do that. I’m…honestly I’m used to it.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Hermione stopped in the middle of the corridor, turning to face Pansy. “No one should be used to that. That’s ugly behavior and I won’t have my friend treated that way.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Friend?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Hermione tilted her head in amusement. “Aren’t we? I thought we were getting along great and I don’t get along with other girls easily.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I wonder why?” Pansy smirked.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Hermione laughed, causing a few of the other students to turn to look at them. “True enough.” She shrugged. “I tend to intimidate other girls, according to Harry anyway. He says I’m a bit intense.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“You are.” Pansy laughed. “I like it though.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Good, then we’ll go get lunch on Saturday and cement this friendship by you telling me about Blaise.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
“Blaise?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Sure, isn’t that what girlfriends do? Talk about their boyfriends and all that rot? I think you and Blaise are one of the most beautiful couples I’ve ever seen.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Pansy laughed, thinking about the striking difference between her and Blaise: where she was pale, Blaise was naturally dark. They always caused wide eyes when they were first going out, as if they were the first interracial relationship to ever exist in the world. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes, we’re quite striking aren’t we? But if you make a snow white and dark knight reference, I may have to throw up.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Hermione frowned at her. “What? Oh! No! I mean, yes that way too, but I just mean how much he loves you. It radiates from both of you really.” Hermione turned and gestured to Pansy. “Come on then, let’s go get a table outside.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Pansy shrugged as she finished the story and Adrian looked at her in amusement. “We both tend to gravitate towards guys for friendships and are generally un-liked by other women. She didn’t even really get to know Fay until their fifth year and they roomed together for four years before that. Even then, they only <em>really </em>became friends at Oxford when they shared classes. But being Hermione’s friend is easy.”</p><p> </p><p>Adrian nodded, slowly taking the information in, before shifting his focus on Draco. Draco just shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“I hold her in very high regard Ade.”</p><p> </p><p>Adrian snorted, knowing that was Draco’s way of saying he loved the girl. “'Cos she’s Potter’s best friend.”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s Harry’s sister.” Draco said quietly. The tone became serious at his use of Harry’s first name. “Much like if you don’t like her, Marcus will take that and possibly break it off with her, Hermione holds that position in Harry’s life. Had she not liked me; I wouldn’t be sitting here. Honestly, Harry thought we hated each other because all we did was argue.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Granger pass the salt.” Draco ordered, carefully unrolling his utensils from the linen napkin.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“You have hands,” Hermione scoffed “get it yourself.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Draco looked up at her with a glare. “It’s closer to you.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“You could just ask Harry.” She glared back.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh my god.” Harry groaned grabbing the salt and setting it in front of Draco. “I made a mistake last night bringing out the Scrabble board.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Yex isn’t a fucking word!” Draco cried.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s what you did when I used it.” Hermione boasted.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>Draco sneered at her. “I did not </em>sob<em>.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“So you admit, Yex means to sob therefore it’s a word.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“If I can’t find it in the dictionary it doesn’t count.” Draco argued. “Just because you said so isn’t enough, Granger.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh god, enough.” Harry groaned, looking pleadingly at Hermione who frowned at him.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Harry?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Why don’t you like him?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Hermione reared back in shock. “You think…oh, Harry love, you think I don’t like Draco?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“You think she doesn’t like me?” Draco asked sitting up with a raised eyebrow.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“All you’ve done since you met is snipe at each other.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“You’re an idiot Potter.” Draco huffed. “If she didn’t like me, she would have no problems in letting you know. She’s mates with Pansy Parkinson and I’m sure that her bluntness has rubbed off on Granger.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Hermione got up from her seat and walked over to Harry, hugging him. “Oh Harry, I like him. I really like him.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Do you?” Draco smirked.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t push it.” Hermione glared.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Harry pushed her away. “Why are you so mean to him? You weren’t this mean to Ginny when I dated her.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Hermione laughed patting her friend’s cheek before taking her seat again. “Harry, first off, Ginny is my boyfriend’s sister, I have to try and be nice to her no matter my personal opinion of the girl. Second, Draco is so fun and easy to rile up.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“So, you like him?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I love him for you.” Hermione grinned. “I think you balance each other out wonderfully. Of course, if he hurts you I have no issues with ruining his life.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>Draco eyed his boyfriend curiously. “Is this why you looked like you were going to </em>yex<em> last night when she called me a twat?” he looked over at Hermione. “Did I use it right, swot?”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Harry groaned. “Forget the Scrabble, I regret introducing you two at all.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Draco shrugged. “Like Pansy said, it’s easy being Hermione’s friend.”</p><p> </p><p>Theo cleared his throat and nodded towards Hermione who was walking over to them with a platter balanced on her arm.</p><p> </p><p>“All right boys, and Pansy.” She settled the platter on the edge of the table. “I’ve got five fish and chips.” She said putting the baskets around the table in front of the boys. “Blaise, I got you your scotch eggs.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yesssss.” Blaise hissed in excitement taking the basket from Hermione.</p><p> </p><p>Pansy wrinkled her nose. “I’m not kissing you if you eat those.”</p><p> </p><p>Blaise shrugged. “Fine by me, pet. Some days I love scotch eggs more than I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Theo,” Hermione laughed at Pansy who had stuck her tongue out at her husband. “There was still some stew left, and knowing you, you’ve probably come straight from the office.” She told Theo as she handed him a warm bowl.</p><p> </p><p>“You assumed right and you’re a gift Hermione, thank you.” Theo smiled, taking the bowl from her.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re welcome. Draco, it looks like Seamus ran out of the steak and Guinness pie about an hour ago, did you want something else or will the fish and chips be enough?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’ll be fine.” Draco shrugged. “I know it goes fast.”</p><p> </p><p>“Pansy, did you want your cake now or do you want to wait until you have to drown your loss in sweets?”</p><p> </p><p>“Drown my loss.” Pansy sighed. “But another scotch neat would be great.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll bring the bottle.” Hermione grinned. “You have to share with your husband though.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you insist.”</p><p> </p><p>“Marcus, love, did you want anything else? I ate most of your chips earlier, so I brought an extra basket.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine Hermione. Thank you.” Marcus assured her.</p><p> </p><p>“Adrian, Marcus ordered you a basket of fish and chips earlier, which is this one.” Hermione continued, setting the basket down in front of him. “I wasn’t sure if you needed anything else. I have two pitchers of Guinness for the table as well, unless you want a pint of something different?” Hermione told Adrian, tucking the empty platter under her arm.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh…no, this is fine.” Adrian assured.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded. “All right, I’ll bring the pitchers for the table, you a glass, and Pansy her bottle. Anything else?”</p><p> </p><p>“This is perfect doll.” Pansy promised. “Do you need help?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione snorted in amusement. “I appreciate the offer, but I know you don’t mean it Pansy. I’ll be fine, we’re almost caught up. About ten more minutes and we’ll start. I’ll be right back.”</p><p> </p><p>Adrian eyed her curiously before nodding. “All right. I’ll do a lunch with her; Theo pull up that schedule.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not by yourself.” Marcus growled.</p><p> </p><p>Adrian laughed. “You ruin all my fun Marcus. Fine, all right, not by myself.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><a href="https://www.pinterest.com/kassandrawrites/heres-to-my-future/the-friends-and-family/">Pinterest board for Friends and Family</a><br/>Fancast for Fay: <a href="https://www.pinterest.com/pin/222576406571867750/">Amanda Seyfried</a><br/>Fancast for Theo: <a href="https://www.pinterest.com/pin/222576406573589393/">Daniel Sharman </a><br/>Fancast for Blaise: <a href="https://www.pinterest.com/pin/222576406572980115/">James Kakonge </a><br/></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. In Which They Have Pillow Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hermione spends the night with Marcus. It doesn't quite go as planned.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you guys so much for the love! Pub night Part 3...kinda..you'll see! lol! </p><p>A friendly reminder to check the tags as this story (and chapter) does happen to deal with panic attacks and the coping techniques that can be used. :)</p><p>Thank you to my betas Jaksan118 and Cellardoor111.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The pub quiz had been illuminating, Marcus thought, amused, nearly three hours later as he watched Hermione and Potter help bus the tables.</p><p> </p><p>Once the orders had been served and everyone had a drink in their hand, Seamus rang a bell to get the attention of the pubs' patrons.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“All right you lot! If you’re here for the pub quiz pay attention now, if not you can ignore me and go about your business. I will be running the quiz, as we’ve found I’m the only one of you bastards that doesn’t accept bribes.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I didn’t bribe Dean!” Hermione yelled offended from her spot at the bar where she sat with Remus.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I really wouldn’t count it a bribe, Seamus.” Dean laughed from his spot behind the counter. “In her defense, I had mentioned that I needed a new easel.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“We voted- it counted as a bribe.” Seamus argued. “Especially when her team ended up with twice the points she was even allowed to get.” Seamus raised a hand towards Hermione. “Stop, we’re not arguing about this again. As I said, I will be running this. Dean will be your bartender as well as fact checker.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Dean waved his hands with a flourish at his laptop, that sat on the bar counter, as if it was a new car. “I will be using…Google.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Seamus grinned over his shoulder at his husband. “The rules, that have multiplied as Hermione and Draco continue to find loopholes around them: One- no throwing fucking chairs in this pub. Two- if you do break something you will be paying for it.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I did!” Draco yelled. “And I made it better.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Would have been better if you hadn’t broken my window!” Seamus shouted.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Wouldn’t have happened if Hermione hadn’t called me names.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Wouldn’t have called you names if you’d been right!” Hermione called back.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Three!” Seamus yelled before Draco and Hermione could continue. “Draco and Hermione are not allowed to be on the same team or be near each other during the game. This is mediated by Harry.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Harry waved from his position at a table in the middle of the pub, his team consisting of Sirius, Pansy, Fay, Luna, and Rolf. Harry had been planning on playing with Draco and the team Draco had created but hadn’t wanted to leave Sirius on his own since the max number of members for a team was six.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Four! The rule of Remus and Hermione not being on a team together has been suspended for the night, as…” Seamus sighed before saying, “And I quote Hermione ‘we want to prove we can beat all you bellends.’”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Hermione grinned proudly from her spot at the bar while the rest of bar either laughed or groaned.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Five! No cell phones or anything with internet. I have allowed them to be out of the pouches tonight but if I see a phone out, I will disqualify the entire team.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Adrian snorted. “This is serious for a pub quiz,” he muttered. “What’s the prize?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Draco smirked at him. “Free dinner and drinks next month at the quiz.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“That’s it? There’s no cash prize?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Draco shook his head. “No, but Hermione almost always wins it and whoever gets second gets to be on her team the next time and they reap the benefits of the prize. It’s unlimited drinks, Adrian.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“But you’re not allowed on her team.” Adrian argued.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“But Potter is. And you think my boyfriend is going to let me pay for my own drinks?” Draco snorted.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Though Marcus had been told that Seamus did a theme night at times for pub quizzes, tonight had been a series of regular questions: six rounds, six questions each, each round a different category. Draco and Hermione had bickered throughout the night. Harry had done little to stop them, though he had sent Draco a glare at one point that had warned the blonde to stop the arguments before he had to step in. Apparently, both Hermione and Draco were in agreement that they did not want Potter to step in.</p><p> </p><p>The one time Potter did get involved had been amusing to the rest of the pub patrons.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“All right! Round 3!” Seamus yelled over the din of the pub patrons, “Round is…Movies! Question 1. Which late actor starred as Kris Kringle in the 1994 film Miracle on 34<sup>th</sup> street?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Attenborough?” Theo said slowly. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s Richard Attenborough.” Blaise answered, pointing at the paper in front of Adrian where he had to write down the answers. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Draco narrowed his eyes over at Hermione who was nodding at Remus who was talking enthusiastically. She glanced over her shoulder at Draco and started to laugh.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Hey! What’s are you laughing at over there?!” Draco called.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Almost as if it had been a reflex Hermione answered, “Your small cock.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Hermione!” Harry groaned, standing up. “Time out! Go!”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m sorry!” Hermione groaned. “It just came out!” She glared at Draco, who seemed to be primed to retort. “Don’t you fucking dare!”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“You fucking started it!”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“</em>I <em>did!? </em>You<em> were the one that called out to </em>me<em>!”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Hermione! Out!”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Hermione grabbed her jacket with a huff. “Only reason you’re sending me out is because you’re sleeping with him.” She muttered as she shrugged on her jacket, though she said it loud enough for the entire pub to hear and laugh.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Harry groaned and grabbed his own jacket. “Out!”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m going!” She groaned, leaving the pub.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Harry turned to Draco. “Cut it out! She’s not laughing at you, you paranoid berk.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“She looked at me!” Draco argued.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Because you were glaring at her first. Cut it out or Seamus won’t have to ban us, I’ll do it myself!” Harry dropped his pencil into Sirius’ hand, who was already waiting for it, and made his way outside with Hermione.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Leave her alone,” Theo grinned over at Draco. “If you don’t, I’m pretty sure Marcus is going to punch your face in.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Draco looked over at Marcus with a scowl. “Weasley never made a big deal about it.” He goaded.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Marcus raised an eyebrow. “Lucky for her, I’m not Weasley.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Hey love,” Hermione smiled at Marcus, her hand rubbing his back. “Ready? Or do you want another?”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus looked down at his empty pint; one he’d been nursing for the last hour while Potter and Hermione helped clean the bar so Seamus and Dean could go home a bit faster. “No, I’m fine. Are you guys all done?”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded, taking his empty glass, along with Draco’s, who squawked indignantly when she removed it from his hand. “If I’m taking one, I’m taking both. Harry’s waiting to set the last batch through the wash.”</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t even offer me another one!” Draco argued.</p><p> </p><p>“Losers don’t get refills.” Hermione teased. “Are we good?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. “I’m only saying ‘yes’ because your new boyfriend started taking offense and I know he can hit harder than your old one.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione leaned over and kissed Marcus’ cheek. “I like that about him.”</p><p> </p><p>“I also expect to reap the benefits of your win.” Draco told her.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione laughed. “Yes, Draco, you can get pints next month.” She held the empties in her hand, turning to Marcus. “Let me get these to Harry and then we can head out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank god, I’m exhausted.” Draco yawned.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Hermione shifted, “I was talking to Marcus; Harry has a couple more things to do and then you guys can head out.” She turned back to Marcus. “Did you want to call for a car? I would have, but I’m not sure the address for the drop off.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus nodded in affirmation. He was five pints deep, and while they were spread out throughout the night and he was a big bloke, he took Hermione’s question as a statement rather than an inquiry. “I’ll get one.”</p><p> </p><p>“You can move your car to the car park behind the pub, Marcus.” Seamus told him from behind the bar. “Harry leaves his all the time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks.” Marcus called back to Seamus.</p><p> </p><p>“Draco, do you mind getting my overnight bag from the car?” Hermione asked the blonde, leaving before Draco could even get any words out. Instead, he looked over at Marcus.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh…yeah, I can. Let’s go get her bag, shall we?” Draco answered sliding out of the booth, waving for Marcus to follow him.</p><p> </p><p>Draco led Marco out of the pub and to what looked to be Potter’s silver Audi parked in front of the pub. They both agreed to move the cars first before Draco got out the bag. Marcus walked over to his black BMW X5 SUV, climbing in and following Draco around the corner to the entrance of the small lot. He parked in the far corner next to Draco and hopped out, grabbing his phone and ordering a car for pick up.</p><p> </p><p>He met Draco at the boot of the Audi. Draco scrounged around until he found a black canvas overnight bag with leather handles.</p><p> </p><p>“Why does she keep overnight bags in the cars?” Marcus asked, taking the bag from his friend.</p><p> </p><p>“Sometimes she ends up working double shifts and sleeps at Luna’s during her small break since it’s nearby. Potter or I swing 'round to drop one off if she needs it.” Draco closed the boot and leaned up against the car, settling in to speak.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus cut him off before Draco could start, “Don’t lecture me, Draco, she’s an adult and I’m a gentleman. I didn’t invite her over for sex. I just want to spend some time with her.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not…” Draco shook his head. “I know you have the best intentions, and Hermione’s a big girl; she can make her own decisions on how fast or slow to take her relationship. I don’t care.” He glanced over at the door, then back over to Marcus. “Look, Hermione has…nightmares. While she hasn’t had any in a few weeks, I just want you to be prepared if she does.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to take a guess and say they’re bad, if you’re warning me about them.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to get into detail, mostly because Hermione would kill me if I did, but if she has one and you’re at a loss for what to do, call me or Potter. I’ll text you his number.”</p><p> </p><p>“Draco-”</p><p> </p><p>“Just trust me on this.” Draco pulled out his phone, his fingers tapping on the screen, before looking back up. “Just call if you need help and we’ll be right over.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus felt his phone vibrate with Draco’s text. “All right.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione came out of the back door of the pub, Harry quick on her heels. “- but call me.” Harry called at her back.</p><p> </p><p>“Harry, I’ll be fine. I’m sure that in the few minutes I’ve been gone, Draco has already told Marcus to call you if something happens. Bunch of mother hens.”</p><p> </p><p>“’Mione.” Harry’s voice anxious as he pulled gently on the back of her jacket to get her to stop.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione turned and patted Harry’s cheek. “I’ll be fine. I’m trying really hard not to scare Marcus about this when it isn’t that big of a deal.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry blew out a breath and nodded. “Yeah, all right. I’m just…”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, other than my shifts at the hospital, we haven’t really slept apart in almost nine months. But I think this’ll be good for us. Remus thinks we’re much too codependent.”</p><p> </p><p>“Draco agrees!” Draco called out to them.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione threw two fingers over her shoulder at him. “I don’t know what you see in him.”</p><p> </p><p>“His small cock is nice.” Harry smirked over at his boyfriend who was glaring at him.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione laughed, “You both have a good night.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine.” Harry sighed, following over to where Marcus and Draco stood. Hermione took Marcus’ hand as Harry leaned against the car. “Do you work tomorrow?” Harry asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I have a meeting with Minerva at noon, then my shift at six.”</p><p> </p><p>“Breakfast Tuesday?”</p><p> </p><p>“Done. So needy.” She looked up at Marcus. “Ready?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Marcus put a hand on the small of her back and nodded at the two men as they started out of the lot. “Have a good night.”</p><p> </p><p>“You too.” Harry smiled, Marcus figured there would be a bit of an edge to it, but Potter’s voice and smile were genuine. Hermione tugged on his arm to bring his attention back to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Phone buzzing in your pocket or are you just eager to get me to yours?”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus grinned at her, pulling out his phone. “Car’s here,” he told her, looking down at the notification on his phone.</p><p> </p><p>She raised an eyebrow at the requested car. “An SUV? For less than a mile?”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus shrugged as he walked Hermione towards the car that was waiting for them and opened the door for her. “I need the space.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” she patted his chest, before climbing into the car, “yes, you do.”</p><p> </p><p>He chuckled lightly, placing her bag in the back seat before climbing into the car himself.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>XxxxxX</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Marcus’ flat was not what Hermione was expecting. He had told her on the car ride to the flat that a lot of his things were still in storage from his move from Bath and that he had only really moved the essentials in. Besides, Adrian had already been living there for two years, so he hadn’t needed to bring much.</p><p> </p><p>The flat was large and open, but very masculine and surprisingly clean. There was a large living room with a dominating grey couch and a sleek black coffee table settled in front of an entertainment system. There was a very large flat screen tv and gaming consoles neatly organized in the entertainment system’s shelves, along with framed photographs of Marcus and Adrian’s group of friends. Hermione recognized most of the guys in the pictures, but there were two she didn’t, whom she took to be Cassius and Graham.</p><p> </p><p>Instead of a table to eat at, a state-of-the-art poker table sat in the space that separated the living room from the kitchen, but well-used bar stools sat at the countertop. The kitchen, while she had only gotten a peek at it, seemed very new but well loved. She wondered which one of the boys cooked, or if both did.</p><p> </p><p>“Room’s this way.” Marcus told her, nodding his head towards the hall.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione followed Marcus down the very end of the hall where he opened a door and let her in. She entered and instantly took notice of his minimal belongings. He had a large bed (he’d have to in order to sleep comfortably) with a dark gray comforter and matching pillows, and two bedside tables: one with a reading lamp, a book, and a bottle of water. The other one only held a picture frame; though she couldn’t quite make out the photo.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s so empty.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus nodded, setting her bag on the bed. “Yeah, I don’t have much stuff to begin with. I left a lot at my mum’s house. The stuff in storage is mostly books, clothes and pictures, but Ade doesn’t have room for my books. This is only meant to be temporary.”</p><p> </p><p>“Until?” Hermione asked sitting down on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus shrugged. “Until I figure out if I want to live in town or commute in, which depends on what Neville wants to do when he comes back in a couple months from paternity leave.”</p><p> </p><p>“Makes sense.”</p><p> </p><p>“What about you?” Marcus asked.</p><p> </p><p>“What about me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to live with Potter and Draco forever?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione sighed and shook her head. “No, I don’t. Remus thinks it would be a good idea for me to move out. I can admit I rely on Harry too much.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your friend Remus?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, he’s both my friend and my therapist. Therapist Remus advised me to move out.”</p><p> </p><p>“And friend Remus?”</p><p> </p><p>“Said find your own space and get out of theirs.” Hermione laughed. “They love me, and I them, but they’re both moving forward. I don’t want to be the weird aunt that lives in the attic when they start having kids, you know?”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus couldn’t help but laugh. “I don’t think you’d be the weird aunt.”</p><p> </p><p>“But you do agree they’d make me live in the attic?”</p><p> </p><p>“Knowing Draco, it’d be a nice attic.” He smirked.</p><p> </p><p>She hit his arm with a laugh. “So where can a girl change?”</p><p> </p><p>“Loo’s right there,” he said pointing behind his shoulder towards the door on the opposite end of the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Adrian gave you the bigger bedroom?” Hermione asked in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“No, he went on a business trip and I switched out the rooms while he was gone. Told him he’d get it back once I moved out. My bed only fits in this room.”</p><p> </p><p>“And he hasn’t tried to steal it back?”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus snorted, kicking the bedframe lightly. “Doesn’t know how to take my bed apart and the boys won’t help him.”</p><p> </p><p>“You paid them off, didn’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus smirked and gave a nod. “I did.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione laughed, pulling her bag closer to her. She opened it and pulled out the sleep shorts and tank she kept in the bag. “Do you mind if I grab a quick shower? I feel grimy after helping clean the pub.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus blinked at her, processing her words, then nodded quickly. “Yes… yeah no, go ahead. There should be an extra towel in there. Uh, actually let me grab my things and I’ll take one in Ade’s.”</p><p> </p><p>“Marcus, I’ll take one in the other bathroom.” Hermione assured. “I’m not going to kick you out of yours.” She pulled her toiletries out from her bag.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure…?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes. “Just show me the bathroom Marcus.”</p><p> </p><p>He showed her to the bathroom across from his room and made sure there was a clean towel for her before making his way back out. She closed the door and started the water, making sure it was warm before climbing into the shower and letting the hours of the pub wash away. She kept her hair dry and in a messy bun, as she did not have her hair products to go through washing and drying it.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione didn’t linger too long, only washing her face and giving herself a quick body scrub before stopping the water. After drying, she pulled on a clean pair of knickers and her sleep shorts and tank, wincing a bit, as it was quite see-through. Usually when she slept at Luna’s, she had the flat to herself, so she never really worried about her sleepwear or her lack of bra underneath.</p><p> </p><p>She chewed her lip, staring at herself in the mirror. It wasn’t like she had much…</p><p> </p><p>“No, Hermione, stop,” she whispered to herself. “Don’t compare yourself to Lavender.” She rolled her eyes at herself, reminded herself that Marcus had seemed to enjoy himself when they’d snogged on her couch a few weeks ago. She brushed her teeth, knocking her self-doubt to the back of her head.</p><p> </p><p>Bundling up her dirty clothes and towel, Hermione padded her way back to Marcus’ bedroom. She couldn’t hear the shower running, so she figured Marcus was finishing up in his bathroom. The TV mounted on the wall across from the bed was on, a rerun of <em>Grand Designs</em> playing lowly as she folded her dirty clothes into the bottom of her bag along with her toiletries, pulling her clean clothes that she’d wear in the morning, to the top.</p><p> </p><p>A warm hand wrapped around her stomach, pulling her back into a strong chest. “You smell good.” Marcus murmured.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione tilted her head up. “Thank you.” She relaxed against him, quickly noticing that she was against his bare chest. <em>Lord</em>, did he smell good; like sage and freshly mown grass after the rain.</p><p> </p><p>“Cold?” Marcus asked, running his free hand over her arm. “I can turn the heat on.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re like a generator, Marcus, I think I’ll be fine.” She laughed. “I didn’t know what to do with my towel though.” She said, lifting it off from her shoulder, as she hadn’t wanted to set the wet material on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll take it, you get into bed. I’ll turn on the heat for a bit, too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you prefer a side?” She asked as he took the towel and stepped away from her. She set her own bag at the foot of the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Not really.” He called from the bathroom. Hermione moved around the bed to pull the sheets down on the right, as that seemed to be the less used side. The nightstand only had a photo frame, while the other seemed to be where Marcus placed things he needed within reach like his water and a well-loved edition of <em>The Ultimate Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy</em>.</p><p> </p><p>She crawled in under the covers, sitting against the pillows, and lifted the photo frame, smiling at the image. It was Marcus grinning at the camera with a young woman in the middle and an older woman on her other side. His sister, Hermione thought, taking in their features and how much she took after their mother. Marcus must have taken after his father, though she could see the shared features in the siblings; the strong jaw and the smiles, the way their eyes crinkled when they smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Josie’s graduation.” Marcus told her, padding his way to the bed. Hermione put the frame back on the nightstand and looked up, resisting the urge to drop her jaw. She’d felt his body in general; had slipped her hands under his shirt during their snog, but while he’d gotten her out of her shirt, she hadn’t taken his off.</p><p> </p><p>His chest had a light dusting of dark hair, just enough that she was curious as to how it would feel against her. His chest was large and firm, and his abs very defined and there was definitely six of them that led down to that tantalizing V at his hips. Honestly, no man had a right to look as fit as Marcus did.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you need to plug in your phone?” he asked, glancing up at her with a raised eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, um, yes please.” Hermione handed him her phone that she had originally sat down on the nightstand on her side.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus plugged it in next to his, setting it down on his nightstand. He pulled the sheets down on his side. She noticed he was in gym shorts; she always seemed to forget that his thighs were about three times the size of hers.  He sat on the edge of the bed, taking the band out of his hair, the tips brushing his shoulders. His massive shoulders, the right one holding a tattoo of a rugby ball with the Bath Rugby logo inside, while…</p><p> </p><p>“What do the words on your ribs say?”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus lifted his left arm and looked down at the script that ran down the length of his ribs there. “<em>‘For she had eyes and chose me.’</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“You have <em>Othello</em> on your ribs?” she whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“Dad was a romantic,” Marcus said, dropping his arm and settling onto the bed next to her. He grabbed his phone from the nightstand. “It was on mum’s last birthday card before he passed.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione lifted his arm, ignoring his raised eyebrow as she ran her finger down his ribs. “Is this your dad’s writing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm?” he glanced down again and nodded “Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>“Marcus, I think <em>you’re</em> a romantic.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus chuckled, dropping his arm around her shoulders, settling her next to him. “Don’t tell anyone.” He tapped his phone, the lights of his room turning off.</p><p> </p><p>“Weren’t you going to turn on the heater?”</p><p> </p><p>“I did. Adrian has the place wired up- all apps, it’s annoying.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not big on technology?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just frustrating when I go to the panel to do it and need five passcodes to just turn on the heating and end up triggering the alarm instead.” Marcus looked down at her as she snuggled into his side. “Need anything to sleep? Lights or sound?”</p><p> </p><p>She shook her head. “No.”</p><p> </p><p>“You all right if I leave the TV on for a bit?” Marcus asked, his fingers starting to play with the loose curls from her bun.</p><p> </p><p>“Not at all.” Hermione yawned. “I know what you’re doing- don’t pull my hair out. It’s usually plaited when I go to sleep but I didn’t have the patience for it tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>He tugged on a curl. “Why not leave it down?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’ll tangle and I’ll need to wash it.”</p><p> </p><p>“When are you going to wash it?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione closed her eyes, resting against his chest. “Tomorrow before my meeting.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus tugged the band out, ignoring her protests. “Then down.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione sighed; it was such a little thing that she didn’t bother arguing for the band back. “<em>Fine</em>, but don’t you dare laugh at it tomorrow. Draco has compared it to a bird’s nest.”</p><p> </p><p>“I would never,” He whispered his fingers running through the curls. Hermione tried not to wince at the thought of how frizzy it would be in the morning. She wasn’t superficial, but it had taken her years to figure out her curl maintenance and Marcus was going to wreak havoc on it with his obsession with her hair. Though, if she could reach, Hermione would admit she would want to play with his too.</p><p> </p><p>“Remember that in the morning.” She murmured with a yawn.</p><p> </p><p>“Sleep. I’ll still be up for a bit.” Marcus told her.</p><p> </p><p>“Talk to me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Can I ask you a question?” He asked her.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded against him, propping herself up as he moved to lay next to her. He didn’t let her settle, instead he pulled her over so she lay against his chest, his arm around her shoulders to play with her hair. “All right.”</p><p> </p><p>“The first day we met.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione frowned. “At the coffee shop?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, when we left, the barista called out to you with a refill.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, Cormac.” Hermione groaned.</p><p> </p><p>“You threw it away. Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well first, I didn’t ask for one.” Hermione laughed. “Luna always makes me a refill, but she drops it off at my table if she’s working. If she’s not, I don’t get one. Second, Cormac never makes my drink right and it makes me a bit uncomfortable when he works. He only works part-time and Luna usually schedules him during the slow hours, so I rarely see him.”</p><p> </p><p>“So that’s why you threw it away? Because he makes a bad drink or because he makes you uncomfortable?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione laughed. “Yes, no…both? He’s been trying to get in my knickers since sixth year. Made the mistake of going to the Spring dance with him; he got a bit handsy.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus tensed. “Did he?”</p><p> </p><p>She patted his chest. “Down boy,” she laughed. “I’m surrounded by men who have taught me self-defense. Severus found him that night groaning in a corridor after I’d kneed him in the balls. That, however, hasn’t convinced him to leave me alone.” She propped herself up on Marcus’ chest. “Hey, want to go get breakfast at Luna’s tomorrow and kiss me in front of him? I think you scare him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Deal.” Marcus leaned forward and kissed her nose.</p><p> </p><p>“Now tell me something.” Hermione prompted, snuggling back to his side.</p><p> </p><p>“Like what?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why kinesiology?”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus gave a shrug. “Rugby wasn’t going to last me forever, figured that out my first year,” Marcus said lowly, his fingers running down her back. “The season was brutal, and it was my first nose break. My body hurt, but I love the game. I just knew I physically wouldn’t be able to take it forever. I started thinking about what I would want to do after retirement.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you found kinesiology?”</p><p> </p><p>“Honestly, I’d like to eventually get into sports medicine, and I’m looking at what that looks like, but probably won’t start till next year.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s amazing Marcus. Why didn’t you go straight for it?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’d already started the kinesiology track and that was easier to focus on while I was playing. A lot of those courses are online. Then when I blew out my knee, it took a year to recover. I just wanted to ease into retirement and figure things out. Draco pointed out that Neville was looking for trainers and I took him up on it. I’m enjoying it and Neville already said he’d be flexible if I decide to go back to school.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you miss it?” Hermione asked, enjoying the warmth of his skin.</p><p> </p><p>“What? School?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, rugby.”</p><p> </p><p>“Miss the blokes and the community. I miss the youth leagues I used to help with. But I’m looking into some things here to help out with, whether it be with my time or money.”</p><p> </p><p>“What about the fame?”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus shrugged. “I mean, I still have it, I guess?” he frowned “But I never really cared about it. I still do some things for the endorsements and the league, but the being followed bit always seemed a bit invasive. Not a fan of that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mm, can I tell you something?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure.”</p><p> </p><p>“I knew who you were when we met at the coffee shop.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus glanced down at Hermione, her hand resting on his stomach while she was curled into his side. “Why didn’t you say anything?”</p><p> </p><p>“You seemed so uncomfortable with the attention. I didn’t realize you’d gone on to play professionally, though. I remembered you from school. Harry said I had a crush on you.” She yawned.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you?” He chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“Mm, maybe.” Hermione’s eyes drifted closed. “I thought you were interesting. You quoted Marie Curie’s biography and it wasn’t even mandatory reading.”</p><p> </p><p>“Josie had to do a report about her. I was-”</p><p> </p><p>“Being a good big brother.” Hermione yawned again. “Marcus?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p> </p><p>“Can you be the big spoon?”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus laughed. “Yeah. Here, turn around then.” He shifted onto his side, letting Hermione press her back against his chest. He tried to keep his hips spaced away, but she pulled his arm around her, hugging it between her breasts.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re killing me.” Marcus groaned, pulling her closer. “I won’t apologize for my body’s reaction with you this close.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione huffed against his arm. “Who’s asking you to? I’d be a bit offended if you didn’t react with me this close.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are <em>you</em> reacting?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione snorted. “I wouldn’t have stayed if I wasn’t. Now shut up and let me sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>She started to drift off but woke and turned her head slightly to look at him. “Marcus?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p> </p><p>“I should tell you; I have nightmares sometimes.” She whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine love, I’ve got you.” He whispered back, kissing the back of her head and tightening his arm around her.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione wasn’t sure at what point she’d drifted off, but Marcus’ warmth, plus the weight of his arm around her, had lulled her into sleep easily and with a sense of safety she hadn’t felt in a while.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She was in a white sterile room; she could smell the disinfectant that tended to permeate the air of the hospital. She could smell something else, something tangy, the stench slowly filling up the room. Looking down she was in medical scrubs, her hands covered in latex gloves.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Granger don’t just stand there, help!”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>She whipped around, she was no longer alone, but in the middle of a busy A&amp;E room, nurses and doctors rushing around, machines beeping and echoing in the room, The doors to the A&amp;E slamming open startled her into action, a stretcher being wheeled in as the EMT yelled the patient’s stats. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Copper, tang, the smell of blood filled the air. She caught the words ‘male victim’, the age lost in the scramble as she rushed over to help stanch the blood flow, her fingers felt bone as she pressed down. She could barely hear anything over the yelling.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Granger! Oxygen mask!”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Someone replaced her hands as she moved to the male’s head so she could compress the air. She looked down to make sure the mask was placed properly and froze as the face came into view clear as day.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Marcus?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Hermione woke with a sobbing gasp. She heard a deep voice behind her and felt a heavy arm banding against her.</p><p> </p><p>“- right, it’s all right.”</p><p> </p><p>She blinked, staring down at the covers, still breathing hard; Marcus’ bloody face on the gurney still very vivid in her mind.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, hey, you’re all right.” The hand on her back was warm.</p><p> </p><p>“Warm.” Hermione whispered. “I feel warm.” She looked up, surprised to see a face in front of her. She blinked. “Marcus?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, you all right?” he asked softly. “Need me to call Potter or Draco?”</p><p> </p><p>She took a shuddering breath, her fingers finding his face. “You’re all right?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine love.” Marcus whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione threw herself at Marcus, wrapping her arms around his neck. “You’re all right.” She sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine,” he agreed, wrapping his arm around her tightly. “Want me to call Potter?”</p><p> </p><p>She shook her head. “No, just…”</p><p> </p><p>“All right, take as long as you need.” He assured.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione breathed him in, trying to figure out when the fucking dream had shifted. She had accounted for possibly dreaming of her parents that night. It tended to happen when she thought of them throughout the day. She’d been prepared for seeing her mum on the gurney, not Marcus, though.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to talk about it?” Marcus</p><p> </p><p>She shook her head. “No.”</p><p> </p><p>“All right.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione took a deep breath and pulled away from him, but Marcus kept her close, his fingers pushing the curls out of her face. “I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t apologize. What do you need?”</p><p> </p><p>She pushed the tears away, firmly placing the palms of her hands into her eyes. “Can you…can you lie down?”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus didn’t answer, but Hermione felt the bed shift under his weight. She dropped her hands and looked over her shoulder to see him laying back. She crawled over to him and rested her head on his chest, her ear pressed to his heart. She pulled the blankets over them, Marcus helping to tuck her into his side.</p><p> </p><p>She rested her hand against his neck where she knew his carotid artery would be, releasing a tense breath as she felt his pulse and heard the strong beat of his heart.</p><p> </p><p>“Is this all right?” she whispered. She felt him brush his lips over her head, his arm heavy against her back.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, love, this is fine.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione did an internal check; she felt Marcus’ pulse and could hear the beat of his heart. <em>He’s safe. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>She could see the rise and fall of his chest. Regular intervals, not at all labored. <em>He’s safe.</em></p><p> </p><p>She could smell the sage on his skin and the slight smell of lavender from her that had scented him. <em>He’s safe.</em></p><p> </p><p>She pressed a small kiss to his chest, tasting the salt of his skin. <em>He’s safe.</em></p><p> </p><p>“You’re okay?” Hermione whispered again.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus’ arm tightened around her, practically pulling her on top of him. “I’m fine.” He reassured.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione breathed in deeply and closed her eyes. No, 999 didn’t need to be called. Harry and Draco didn’t need to be called. He was fine. She released the breath slowly.</p><p> </p><p>Even with the reassurance, and with Marcus’ arm staying banded across her, she did another quick scan.</p><p> </p><p>She felt his pulse, still strong, the beat of his heart, slower, as he drifted off to sleep, but still a normal 52 beats per minute. She’d counted.</p><p> </p><p>She could still see and feel the rise and fall of his chest.</p><p> </p><p>Smell the sage and lavender on his skin.</p><p> </p><p>Hear his snores, not at all loud as Adrian had told her it would be, starting to fill the room as he fell deeper into sleep.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione closed her eyes and tried to find sleep, but the image of Marcus on the gurney remained vivid behind her eyelids. Her eyes opened, the tip of her nose itchy with trying to keep the tears in. Another quick scan.</p><p> </p><p>His pulse, still strong, the beat of his heart, still normal at 53 beats per minute. She’d had to count again.</p><p> </p><p>She could still see and feel the rise and fall of his chest. Still regular.</p><p> </p><p>Smell the sage and lavender on his skin.</p><p> </p><p>Hear his snores, a slight whistle coming from his nose. Still not loud; Adrian was probably a light sleeper.</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes closed but snapped back open again.</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t find sleep that night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. In Which the Story is Told</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marcus sets a boundary and Hermione shares her dream.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you guys so much for the love! I apologize in advance for another heavy chapter headed your way. I swear, lighter chapters are coming!</p><p>A friendly reminder to check the tags as this story (and chapter) does happen to deal with panic/anxiety attacks and the coping techniques that can be used. Hermione does speak in detail about her dream and the trauma that caused it. :)</p><p>Thank you to my betas Jaksan118 and Cellardoor111.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marcus had woken up to his alarm at five that morning with Hermione curled up to his side, her ear pressed to his chest and fingers at his neck. He watched her closely- her eyes were locked on his dresser, drifting closed then snapping back open. He had figured she hadn’t let herself fall asleep.</p><p> </p><p>He offered to cook her breakfast. She thanked him for the offer, but said she wasn’t overly hungry. Coffee had sounded good, though. Marcus didn’t think Hermione needed caffeine but had nodded and offered her the bathroom to change so they could go to Luna’s. She hadn’t lingered in the bathroom too long, and to his surprise she had left the door open. She dressed quickly, her eyes darting to him where he was changing every few seconds as if assuring herself that he was still there.</p><p> </p><p>As they walked her fingers were wrapped around his wrist. Marcus realized that she was seeking out pulse points. He went back and forth in his head wondering if he should have called Potter, wondering if it would have made a difference.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you sleep at all?” Marcus asked softly as they walked.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Hermione shook her head, responding to his question. “Hard to get back to sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>“Should have called Potter.” He muttered, glancing down when she kissed his arm.</p><p> </p><p>“Wouldn’t have made a difference.” She admitted with a yawn.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus pulled open the door to the coffee shop for her. Hermione walked in, but pulled him after her, her fingers still wrapped around his wrist. He wanted to wrap his arm around her, pull her to his side to console her, but let her do what she needed to do to bring herself comfort.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus noted Cormac behind the counter, but Luna pushed through the door from the kitchen and found them in the short queue, her eyes, almost intuitively, finding Hermione. She rushed over to them and took Hermione’s face in her hands with a frown.</p><p> </p><p>“Bad night.” Luna whispered. “Come on then.” Hermione started to voice a protest, but Luna waved her off. “Bring Marcus. Come on.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione hesitated but the pair followed Luna behind the counter and into the kitchen. It was small; Marcus could tell by the equipment that Luna did all of the baking for the coffee shop. She puttered around, setting a kettle on the stove and pointing towards a stool.</p><p> </p><p>“Sit, Hermione. Let go of Marcus, love. You’re cutting off his circulation.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s-” Marcus started, but Luna shook her head at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on.” Luna said her fingers wrapping around Hermione’s at his wrist. “He’ll be right there. He’s not leaving. Right, Marcus?”</p><p> </p><p>“Right.” He nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Reluctantly, Hermione let go of Marcus’ wrist, letting Luna maneuver her onto the stool, dropping her overnight bag at her feet. Luna came over to him next, and he let her situate him into standing behind Hermione. “There you go. See? He’s right there.” Luna patted Hermione’s cheek. “You’re all right, aren’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded, “Yeah, fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not fine. You need sleep. Though, I’m glad you didn’t turn to wine to help you last night.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus raised an eyebrow. Hermione leaned back against him and shook her head. “Only in Paris.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well of course.” Luna nodded. “I’ll make you some tea and then you will go home and get some sleep before your meeting.”</p><p> </p><p>“How did-”</p><p> </p><p>“Fay had hers yesterday afternoon, you always have them within a day of each other.”</p><p> </p><p>The kettle started whistling. Luna went over to the stove and started fixing Hermione her drink. “Marcus, did you want your caramel latte?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’d be great.”</p><p> </p><p>Luna nodded, finishing up Hermione’s tea and setting it in front of her. “Here you go. I’ll be right back. Drink that up while it’s warm.”</p><p> </p><p>Luna left Marcus and Hermione alone. Marcus pulled a stool closer to him, took off his backpack and sat down next to Hermione. She turned to face him. “I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“For what? For having a nightmare? For not sleeping? For holding my hand?”</p><p> </p><p>“For being needy.” Hermione added.</p><p> </p><p>“Does it bring you comfort?” He held his hand out to her and watched her fingers twitch. “Hermione, if it brings you comfort and you’re having a hard time, I’m not going to get mad because you need to find my pulse.” Hermione’s look of surprise had him laughing quietly. “I’m not a doctor, but I know where pulse points are. I’ve had to have it checked once or twice in my career.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione rubbed her eyes tiredly. “I just wasn’t…ready for my dream last night.”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought they happened pretty regularly, from what Draco told me.”</p><p> </p><p>She shook her head. “It <em>changed</em> last night. It never changes.”</p><p> </p><p>“How did it change?”</p><p> </p><p>She shook her head. “I don’t want to talk about it.” She cupped her mug of tea and brought it to her lips. He didn’t press and wouldn’t have been able to if he wanted to, as Luna pushed the door to the kitchen open and handed him his latte in a to-go cup, along with a paper bag.</p><p> </p><p>“Two blueberry muffins to go. Finish your tea, love, and let Marcus take you home.” Luna kissed her temple. “Maybe call Remus.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione gave a heavy sigh but nodded. “I have an appointment already today, before my shift.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good.” Luna turned to Marcus with a kind smile. “She’ll be a bit needy today.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>She</em> is right here.” Hermione grumbled.</p><p> </p><p>Luna patted the top of Hermione’s head. “Of course, you are.” She turned back to Marcus. “You’ll need to-”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus smiled kindly but cut Luna off. “I appreciate the advice you want to give, Luna, you’re a great friend for wanting to protect her. But I’d prefer Hermione tell me what she needs; even if it is just feeling my pulse.” He held his hand out, Hermione’s eyes catching his. Her fingers wrapping lightly around his wrist, settling to feel the pulse.</p><p> </p><p>Luna nodded, patting his cheek. “Such a good man.” She didn’t say anything else and left them alone in the kitchen. Marcus let Hermione finish her tea in silence, pulling out his phone with his free hand to check his schedule.</p><p> </p><p>His first appointment was with Draco at eight, which meant he had a least an hour and a half to get Hermione home to get some sleep. He texted Draco, knowing his friend kept his phone on silent until after his alarm went off, letting him know that he would meet him at his house for their session, as he would be in the area.</p><p> </p><p>“Ready?” Marcus asked, watching Hermione set her mug down.</p><p> </p><p>She nodded, letting him go for a minute to rinse out her mug and leave it on the dish rack to dry. She grabbed the paper bag from the table as he tucked his phone back in his pocket. He called it a <em>win</em> when she interlaced their fingers together instead of grabbing for his wrist.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus picked up their things, throwing his backpack back on and shouldering Hermione’s overnight bag, ushering her out of the kitchen. Hermione said a quick goodbye to Luna as they made their way out and walked towards her home.</p><p> </p><p>“When do you start?” she asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Eight, with Draco.”</p><p> </p><p>“Convenient.” Hermione leaned into his side. “Want to come up with me?”</p><p> </p><p>“I was going to whether you asked or not.” Marcus told her, his heart clenching when she smiled up at him.</p><p> </p><p>They made their way to her home in no time. She pulled him through the door and up the stairs to her room. He wondered if Potter and Draco were home or already up for the day. She let go of his hand once they were in the room, shutting the door behind them and sagging against it.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus took charge of the situation, knowing she was starting to lose steam. He dropped their bags in the free space by the door, dropping to his knees in front of her. “Come on, shoes off.” He whispered, pulling them off, along with her socks. She hooked her fingers on the band of her leggings, pushing them down, Marcus groaned as her skin was made bare, catching sight of the green lace boyshorts she wore.</p><p> </p><p>“Really wish this wasn’t the way I was undressing you,” he muttered, pulling the leggings all the way off, indulging in running his hands up her bare thighs, settling them above her knees.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione chuckled softly. “Mm, that goes both ways.” She said as padded away from the door. Marcus righting himself and kicked off his trainers and socks, setting them down at the foot of the bed.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione’s room was simple: there was a queen-sized bed flanked by two nightstands, both of which had a pile of books stacked upon them. A desk sat across from the bed, overflowing with medical texts and what he assumed were her notes. A window looked out towards her neighborhood street, and a dresser sat beneath it, which she was currently scrounging through. Pictures scattered the surface of the dresser, along with what Marcus could make out were daily ritual things, like creams and hair products. Her room was sparse with a bit of chaos mixed in.</p><p> </p><p>Everything in her room seemed like it was organized in a way that made sense to Hermione but no one else. The books were stacked neatly and carefully on her nightstands, while her dresser seemed to explode with her makeup and creams. Her notes on her desk were carefully tucked away, but her medical books were open, highlighted, with different colored sticky notes peeking out from the pages.</p><p> </p><p>The only real personal touch was the picture on top of her desk of her and Harry at what looked to be her Oxford graduation.</p><p> </p><p>“Where’s all your stuff?” Marcus asked.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione looked over her shoulder at him. “In the attic. I go up there every couple of months to get more books. Never remember to actually put some back.”  She pulled on a black hoodie, one that was familiar to him, as it was the one that he had been stripped of when they had snogged on her couch. It fell well past her knees. Jesus, he really wanted to see her in one of his old rugby jerseys and nothing else.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus watched in interest as she maneuvered underneath it, watching her shirt, and soon after, her bra- one he noticed that matched the knickers she was wearing- drop from the bottom of the hoodie. He turned down the bed and motioned for her to climb in. He started to sit above the covers, but Hermione quickly motioned him under, and settled comfortably on his chest, her fingers finding the pulse at his neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Sleep.” He whispered, kissing the top of her head. His arm wrapping around her back to keep her still on top of him. “We’re both fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wake me up before you leave?” She whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“I will.” He nodded, his fingers itching to run through her curls. She had woken up with it tangled, though, and while he had been pleased by it, he didn’t want to snag a knot and disrupt her attempt at sleep. Instead he ran his fingertips down her spine, feeling her body go lax on top of him as she finally drifted to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus didn’t realize he had fallen asleep until someone shook him. His eyes snapped open to see Draco peering at him.</p><p> </p><p>“When you said you’d be in the area, I didn’t realize you meant <em>in my house</em>.” Draco scowled.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus was quick to glare at Draco, before looking down at Hermione. She had slid down from his chest to his side, his hoodie bunching up to the top of her thighs.</p><p> </p><p>“What time is it?” he asked quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“Ten to eight.” Draco told him, lowering his voice. “Her door was open last night but closed this morning when I woke up. I thought I’d come see how her night was, didn’t realize you’d be here.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus was careful to move Hermione’s hand away from his neck and slide out from the bed. “Potter?”</p><p> </p><p>“Here.” Harry said coming to lean against the door. “What time did you get here?”</p><p> </p><p>“About six thirty.” Marcus murmured sliding out of the bed. He tried to be careful, but Hermione’s eyes snapped open; a whimper escaping her lips before she could stop it.  He knelt by the bed. “Hey, I’m fine.”</p><p> </p><p>She sat up, looking around the room, seeing Draco and Harry before looking back at Marcus. “You’re leaving?”</p><p> </p><p>He jutted his thumb over his shoulder. “I’ll be with Draco.”</p><p> </p><p>“But-”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus cupped her cheeks, making sure her eyes focused on him. They held a similar panic he had seen earlier when Luna had removed her hand from his wrist. “Hey, how about this? I’ll text you when I get to the gym and I’ll text Dean right now to let him know that if anything were to happen to me at work, which <em>it won’t</em>, but if it did, he’s to call you, all right?</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded slowly. “Okay.” She blew out a breath. “Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll keep my phone on me. If I don’t get back to you quickly, know that I’m with a client. I’ll be fine, all right. I’ll see about maybe getting lunch together after your meeting. Sound good?”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded in agreement. “Yeah.” She traced her fingers down his face. “Yeah, that’s good.”</p><p> </p><p>“Think Potter would want to cuddle with you for bit while I take his arsehole of a partner for a workout?” He asked, feeling Potter tense at the doorway. Marcus could tell that the man wanted to intervene and ask what was wrong, gather Hermione up and wrap her in wool. Marcus did his best to remove himself as the source of support, knowing Potter was used to the role, but he needed her to know that he was available to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Harry’s not as warm as you.” Hermione muttered, ignoring Draco’s annoyed huff at being called an arsehole. “Come on Harry.” It didn’t go unnoticed by anyone that she slid onto the side Marcus had been laying on, leaving the other side free for Harry to get into.</p><p> </p><p>Something had triggered her last night; in the time Marcus had known Hermione, it seemed out of character for her to panic the way she was. She liked the weight of his arm around her and would lean into him and interlace their fingers, but to cling to him, to be unwilling to let him go out of her sight? That hadn’t happened. Not like this.</p><p> </p><p>She had clung to him when he sucked at her neck, nipped at her lips, tugged on her hair. But this panic, Marcus hadn’t seen before in Hermione.</p><p> </p><p>He kissed her lightly and tapped her phone sitting on the nightstand. “It’s charging but remember to set your alarm. I’ll text you in a bit all right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” She whispered</p><p> </p><p>Marcus nodded, gesturing for Draco to leave the room. He picked up his backpack and closed the door behind them, Draco glaring at him.</p><p> </p><p>“I <em>told</em> you to call if she had a nightmare.” Draco hissed.</p><p> </p><p>“Mind if we go outside before you start yelling at me?” Marcus asked, not bothering to wait as he made his way down the stairs. He left the house and went down the stoop to the sidewalk, turning as Draco closed the front door behind him, pocketing his phone, keys, and wallet.</p><p> </p><p>“Now will you tell me what happened?”</p><p> </p><p>“Want to run or walk to the gym?” Marcus asked. “Or you can take me in your car; Hermione and I walked over.”</p><p> </p><p>“I want to fucking talk about what happened last night! I told you to call.”</p><p> </p><p>“And I asked her if she wanted you guys and she said no.”</p><p> </p><p>“You should have ignored that and called.” Draco hissed.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus sighed. “Draco, I get that you’re protective of Hermione, but I’m not going to ignore her requests. I asked her twice, she said no both times.” He rubbed his hands down his face in agitation. “I wouldn’t have done anything different.”</p><p> </p><p>“What happened?”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus shrugged. “She had a nightmare. Not sure on her scale of nightmares how bad it was.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco sighed, leaning up against the railing of the stairs. “Was she lucid? Did she self-sooth herself?”</p><p> </p><p>“I have no idea what any of that means.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco sighed. “In her bad ones, her <em>really</em> bad ones, her eyes are glazed, I’ve only seen it a couple of times. Harry’s usually the one that intervenes when that happens. It takes her about 20 minutes to realize someone’s with her.” Draco cleared his throat. “She’s usually crying throughout it, though.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus blinked at Draco; suddenly aware he was receiving more information then he wanted. He hated getting information second hand. “No, not that.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco nodded. “I’m just saying, if you’re wanting to be her…protector during this, you need to be prepared for how bad it gets. She wakes up screaming sometimes, Marcus.”</p><p> </p><p>“She…” Marcus frowned. He had woken to a scream. It hadn’t been loud, but it had sounded like she had been choking. “She was already sitting up by the time I got to her, gasping.”</p><p> </p><p>“Like she was trying to hold back a sob?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s about where she is now, it used to be a lot worse.” Draco told him. “Let’s walk.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus nodded. “All right.”</p><p> </p><p>“No weights?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.” He had them in his backpack, but he wanted to see how the conversation went before strapping Draco up with weights.</p><p> </p><p>Draco nodded, his hands in his jogger pockets, while Marcus jammed his in his hoodie pocket. “She has a checklist to go through to bring her back to present.”</p><p> </p><p>“A checklist?” Marcus asked.</p><p> </p><p>Draco nodded. “She goes through her senses, what she feels, hears, sees, tastes, and what she smells. Then she’ll ask herself if she needs to call 999.”</p><p> </p><p>“She didn’t…” Marcus frowned<em>. “I feel warm,”</em> Hermione had said once she had seemed to shake herself out of her nightmare. She had been curled against his chest when they had fallen asleep, wanting to be the small spoon, but when she had settled after waking up, Hermione had draped herself on top of him, seeking his pulse, her ear to his chest…no. Her ear to his <em>heart</em>. “I think she did it internally.” Marcus said softly. “She didn’t go back to sleep though. We settled back down, but when I woke up, she was still fighting sleep. She told me this morning the dream had shifted but didn’t tell me how. I don’t even know what her regular one is.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco looked up at him. “Interesting.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well she usually dreams about-”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus was quick to put his hand up to stop Draco from speaking. “Stop, I don’t want to know.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Draco asked in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus sighed. “Hermione has good friends. I know because some of them happen to be my friends. I understand the need to protect her and make things better for her by telling me how to handle her shit, but I need <em>her</em> to tell me. Honestly, I feel like I’ve heard too much and shared too much already.”</p><p> </p><p>“But if I’m offering...”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a breach of her trust Draco.” Marcus said softly. “She doesn’t want to tell me; she doesn’t want me to know. I trust that when she’s ready, she’ll lean on me and tell me then. For now, I trust and respect her decision not to fill me in. Last night, I trusted that she knew how to handle her nightmare. I asked what she needed, she told me, and I adjusted. Had I known she was going to lay awake all night I would have tried harder to get her to sleep; now I know.”</p><p> </p><p>“But-”</p><p> </p><p>“Draco, <em>stop</em>,” Marcus insisted. “Hermione is a big girl. She can handle her shit. While I’m sure she appreciates the support, reminding her to schedule an appointment with her therapist, telling others how to handle her, coddling her and not letting her work through her own anxiety- it isn’t helping her. You guys have to trust that if she needs you, she’ll call on you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t know.” Draco muttered. “It’s gut wrenching, hearing her scream. You weren’t there.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I wasn’t. And yes, I agree, it’s gut wrenching.” Marcus nodded. “But there are things I haven’t told her about myself that I wouldn’t want my friends telling her. I need them to come from me. And like I need to be the one to tell her my things, I need her to be the one to tell me her things, Draco. I need her to need me, and in some ways, I need her to need me more then she needs you or Potter. I want that to come naturally, all right? Now, can we be done?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco eyed him before giving the man a sharp nod. “Yeah, we can be done.”</p><p> </p><p>“Great.” Marcus stopped walking, taking off his backpack and throwing it at Draco, who grunted and nearly toppled over when he caught it. “Strap on the weights in the bag and then we’ll run the rest of the way.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco narrowed his eyes on his friend. “I really regret hitting you up for personal training.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s what everyone says, until they see the results. Now come on, you’ve already wasted 15 minutes. Gotta work double now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, fuck off.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>XxxxxxX</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Hermione shifted in her seat, staring at the older woman behind the desk as she went through the patient files Hermione had submitted to her. Minerva had been her supervising doctor during her first, and now second, foundational year. Minerva had working at the hospital nearly 45 years and was intimidating in every sense of the word. Her grey hair was always pulled back into a severe bun at the top of her head, her cat-eyeglasses sharpened the cut of the women’s eyes and added to her angled features that even her wrinkles couldn’t hide. Whether sitting or standing, Minerva always held her back straight, and there was always frown on her lips. Even the scrubs the woman wore when supervising the A&amp;E couldn’t dampen the intimidation factor.</p><p> </p><p>Despite her intimidating aura, Dr. Minerva McGonagall was the best physician Hermione had ever met, by far. There was never a time Hermione had felt that she bothered Minerva with any of her questions. The women had always made herself available to teach. True, she never answered questions directly, but she always referred to where an answer could be found, helping to find resources when needed.  When she sat to review a file with Hermione, she would often raise an eyebrow, as if to say <em>‘you idiot, stop doubting yourself, you know this’</em>. Hermione loved her.</p><p> </p><p>When Hermione had started her first year of foundational training, they would meet every week to review how her week had gone, what could have gone better, and what she exceled at. As time progressed, and Hermione had been trusted with more duties, the reviews had gone to once a month. After her parent’s deaths, she had gone on a forced leave and when she had come back, Minerva had upped the reviews to once a week again. Hermione hoped, that after nearly two months, Minerva would reduce it.</p><p> </p><p>The files flipped closed, Minerva moving them to the side of her desk. Hermione eyed them in confusion, as she usually got them back after Minerva reviewed them.</p><p> </p><p>“How are you doing, Hermione?”</p><p> </p><p>She blinked away from the files and to Minerva. “I’m sorry?”</p><p> </p><p>“How are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione frowned “With my patients?”</p><p> </p><p>“In general,” Minerva’s lips ticked up in a smile, “how are you?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione swallowed, “I’m…fine. Good?”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you asking me if you are good?” Minerva asked, leaning forward, her fingers interlaced and resting on her desk blotter.</p><p> </p><p>“No. I just…this isn’t how this usually goes.”</p><p> </p><p>Minerva nodded, “I am aware. Usually I say you are doing a remarkable job and that your hours of your programme are on track for you to be done by the spring. I offer you advice on your specialty training and grants you may need to apply for, as I know you are interested in the research aspect of medicine as well as working in the A&amp;E. I would also let you know what your new shift is and if I need you on a new ward to complete your hours.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, that is very dependent on your response to ‘how are you doing?’. You have been seeing your therapist regularly?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve been speaking to Remus.”</p><p> </p><p>“We speak, yes. Hermione, I want to make sure this is still what you want.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, it is!” Hermione argued.</p><p> </p><p>Minerva licked her lips before pulling a file from her stack and showing it to her. “This is from when you first started. We spoke and I asked you what your long-term goals were. Do you remember?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione bit her lip and nodded. “Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>Minerva flipped the folder open, her finger scanning the document before she spoke again. “While the trauma unit is where she sees her start, Miss Granger’s ultimate goal is to open a shared general practice with her parents. A medical practice-”</p><p> </p><p>“Stop. Please.” Hermione whispered, her eyes clenched shut. She heard the file flip close again and opened her eyes, focusing on her trainers.</p><p> </p><p>“There is no shame in admitting that you do not want to do this anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>“I never said-”</p><p> </p><p>“From the bags under your eyes and the bloodshot eyes, I’m to assume you had trouble sleeping last night?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not fair,” Hermione countered. “And I’d like to think that’s between me and Remus, don’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>“And your supervisor, Hermione.”</p><p> </p><p>“Grieving is normal.” She groaned as she tiredly rubbed her the palms of her hands against her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I agree, but the fact is you are not a normal case. Hermione, look at me.” Minerva said softly.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione dropped her hands and looked over at Minerva.</p><p> </p><p>“You treated your own parents. You have a trauma that is still lingering. It is normal for goals and lives to shift because of this. It is normal for passions to change.”</p><p> </p><p>“You think mine have?”</p><p> </p><p>“I <em>know</em> they have.” Minerva said, “Francis Blotts is a very dear friend of mine.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione blinked. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“So dear in fact, that we at times share a bed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god.” Hermione muttered, falling back into her chair.</p><p> </p><p>“And, seeing as we are both looking to retire within the next year, you can only imagine the conversations we have. Much like the fact that he’s looking to sell his shop, and one of my training physicians has been in conversation to potentially buy it.” Minerva smiled kindly at her. “So, I repeat, there is no shame in admitting that you do not want to do this anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>“Min-”</p><p> </p><p>“Take the week. Think about it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve already taken <em>months</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“And I am telling you to take another week.” Minerva raised an eyebrow. “This doesn’t affect your end date if that is what you are worrying about. Take a week Hermione, I’ve already given away your hours anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>“My shift tonight?”</p><p> </p><p>“It belongs to Smith now.” Minerva said, looking at her. “We will meet again Monday at noon and discuss what you want to do. I really want you to think about this, Hermione. While you would be a boon for this hospital, I do not want you to think that I will be disappointed in any decision that you make. The mental health of my team is of the utmost importance to me. I will see you Monday.”</p><p> </p><p>Effectively dismissed, Hermione picked up her bag and left Minerva’s office. Usually she went to the break room to wait on Fay and talk about their meetings. Instead, she left the hospital and stood outside it for a minute, breathing in the fresh air. She took a moment to decide what she wanted to do.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus had texted her earlier, he had let her know he was fine- a reassurance she was needing less and less as the day wore on - but that he wouldn’t be able to do lunch. He asked about an earlier dinner before her shift, but she had to decline due to her own appointment with Remus. Now she wondered if he would want to do a regular dinner. She had the time.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione breathed again and started walking, replaying the conversation with Minerva in her head. She tried not to be disappointed in herself. She had tried so hard to hide her lack of passion from Minerva and the rest of the doctors she worked with. She knew Fay tiptoed around the subject, and often had to nudge her wheneber Hermione froze when the A&amp;E doors crashed open.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah! Miss Granger!”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione blinked and found herself staring at Mr. Blotts’ smiling face. “Mr. Blotts.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your order still hasn’t come in, dear. I think it’s scheduled with next week’s shipment.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, no. I just…” Hermione let her eyes wander around the familiar shelves that were overflowing with books. “…Just found myself here.” She smiled at the older man. “Just going to wander, maybe sit and read for a bit.”</p><p> </p><p>“All right dear. Let me know if you need any help, though at this point you know the store better than I do.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione left the entryway and walked through the stacks. Flourish and Blotts had been a special place for her family. It was where her father had come with his family for his schoolbooks, and later she had with her parents. As a child, her parents would bring her on weekends and speak with Mr. Blotts and the late Mrs. Flourish. Hermione had always left with a something new to read, her fingers tight in her mother’s hand, while her father held the bag with her book in it.</p><p> </p><p>When it had come time for her to go to school, her parents had allowed her to get all of the books that she wanted. Her father had tried to limit the number of books she was allowed to get, but her mother had put a hand on his arm to stop the argument.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“She’s leaving us, Richard, we won’t have her here on the weekends to indulge her. Let her have this.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Her parents spoiled her every holiday she came home, every birthday. Books were her safety net, and her parents understood that. Her father had added shelves to her room every year once she had started her own library. It killed a bit of her that so many of those books were in the attic, and not near her.</p><p> </p><p>She settled upstairs in a far corner that she liked to claim for herself. A squishy pair of wingback chairs dominated the space; perfection for curling up and reading. So, she did. Hermione dropped her bag in one of the chairs and dug through it until she found her book. She curled up on the other chair, her book propped on the armrest.</p><p> </p><p>Minerva wanted her to think about what she wanted her future to be without feeling the burden of expectations she had placed on herself. She would- she needed too, because she couldn’t keep tearing herself in two. But first, she would read, because reading had always provided her clarity.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>XxxxxxX</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Marcus walked into the bookshop, as he had been doing once a week for the past month. He had about an hour to do his errands, eat the lunch he had picked up from the deli down the street, and make it back to the gym for his next client.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, Mr. Flint.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Blotts.” Marcus greeted, pulling out his wallet.</p><p> </p><p>“Here to refill Miss Granger’s gift card?”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus nodded, pulling out two fifty-pound notes and handing them to the man. “I’m assuming she still hasn’t figured out that I’ve been adding money to it?”</p><p> </p><p>Mr. Blotts laughed and ran the gift card to add the money. “No, I’m sure she would have said something if she’d figured it out.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus had quickly learned that Hermione wasn’t one for typical material positions and extravagant flourishes and gestures. He had been in relationships where jewelry, vacations, and the flaunting of money had been proof that he cared. Hermione was different. She wanted time, she wanted to order in food and catch up on shows and bullshit with her friends. However, he had also quickly figured out that books were something she indulged in, and enabling the indulgence just seemed like a natural thing to do.</p><p> </p><p> “She’s actually upstairs,” Mr. Blotts told him handing him the receipt. “Been here a few hours.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Marcus frowned, looking down at the time on his phone. He knew she’d had her meeting at noon, he had texted her that he wouldn’t be able to do lunch, as he’d had to push back his scheduled lunch to meet with a new client. Hermione had replied, telling him she was going to check to see if the girls would have lunch with her instead, but it was nearing three in the afternoon now.</p><p> </p><p>“She fell asleep about an hour ago. I’ve been checking on her every so often. Slow day, so no one’s bothered her.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus nodded. “I’ll go check on her; see if she wants me to get her home.”</p><p> </p><p>“Back right corner.” Mr. Blotts said, waving towards the upstairs area. “Between fiction and romance.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks.” Marcus climbed the stairs and made his way over to fiction and romance section. Sure enough, he found Hermione sleeping in the corner. Her book had fallen into her lap. Marcus set his backpack and bag of lunch down, taking the book carefully from her. Hermione startled awake at the movement, her hand clamping down on the book.</p><p> </p><p>“Just me, love.” Marcus soothed.</p><p> </p><p>She blinked. “Marcus?”</p><p> </p><p>He let go of the book. “You all right?”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded, closing the book and rubbing her eyes. “Did I fall asleep?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Blotts said about an hour ago.”</p><p> </p><p>She frowned at him. “How’d you know I was here?”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t. I came in too…” Marcus trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Hermione grinned at the action, sitting up in her chair.</p><p> </p><p>“To reload the gift card.”</p><p> </p><p>“How did you…”</p><p> </p><p>She rolled her eyes, leaning back in the chair. “Because when you initially gave it to me, I knew how much was on it, and I’ve maxed that gift card out twice over by now, yet it magically still covers the costs of my purchases. You don’t have to do that you know. I budget for books.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus shrugged. “I like too.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione eyed him wearily before nodding. “All right, but don’t feel like you have to.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t.” He assured. “I thought you were going to lunch with Fay and Pansy?”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t ask.” Hermione shrugged. “I uh…” she shook her head, “I don’t know, just felt like being alone for a bit, I think.”</p><p> </p><p>“Want me to leave you alone then?” He asked, pointing over his shoulder. “I can leave. I was going to ask if you wanted me to take you home, but if you need more time...?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, no,” she held on to his wrist before he could get up. “No, it’s fine.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus settled back in his chair and gestured to the bag at his feet. “Want to share my lunch?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded. He pulled the food out of the bag, giving her half his sandwich and pulling open the bag of crisps. He had his own drink in his backpack, so he gave her the bottle of water that came with his order.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded, digging his reusable water bottle out of side of his backpack. “How was your meeting?” He eyed Hermione as he uncapped the bottle. She hesitated before putting the sandwich half down on the wrapper. “Did you get a normal schedule or still on nights?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not scheduled this week.” She frowned, picking at the crust of the sourdough bread.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not?”</p><p> </p><p>She shook her head. “I uh…” she bit her lip, glancing up at Marcus. “There’s a lot going on.”</p><p> </p><p>“All right...”</p><p> </p><p>“And those things factor into…” Hermione sighed, tapping her fingers against her leg, “My parents died a week before Christmas last year.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus straightened, showing her that he was listening. Hermione tucked her legs under her body on the chair as she spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“We have a tradition of going to the Cotswolds for Christmas. All of us: my parents, Harry, Sirius, Remus, Teddy. It got bigger after school, Ron joined in with his family, and our friends would come. We owned property…own, we still own it. <em>I</em> still own it. Houses. Cottages really.” Hermione frowned and shook her head. “We spend all of Christmas break and into new year there. Last year, my parents headed up early and I was meant to travel with Draco, Harry, and Ron to meet them for Christmas. I was working leading up to the day, as were the boys, but I had an entire two weeks off after that to spend with them.”</p><p> </p><p>She chewed her lip and let it go with a wince. “I got called to work Christmas, we were short staffed. My mum told me she and dad would come back and spend Christmas with me, and then we’d all head out to the house on Boxing Day. I told them not to worry about it, but my mum was insistent that they come back home so I wouldn’t spend the holiday alone. So, they started back a week early.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione tapped her fingers against the wax paper that held her sandwich. “They got in an accident just entering London. I was working that night, I…” she frowned, “I don’t even know. I just heard the calls for two car crash victims, and I started working. I went to put on the oxygen mask, I just…it was my mum.”</p><p> </p><p>She pressed her palms to her eyes, a wave of grief rolling through her.</p><p> </p><p>“Hermione, I’m so sorry.” Marcus whispered. Hermione felt herself lift up off the chair, and then she felt Marcus settle her on his lap and wrap his arms tightly around her.</p><p> </p><p>“It was so bad,” she whispered, “So bad. I had my fingers <em>in</em> her Marcus and when I turned, there was my dad and it’s just…” She shook her head, letting her eyes shut and tipping her head back to rest on Marcus’ shoulder. “Minerva says I just started screaming, but I have no recollection of anything happening after seeing my dad. I know that Harry and Draco were called, but I’m not sure who called them - if it was Minerva or Fay.</p><p> </p><p>“I…” Her fingers played with the collar of his T-shirt, “I don’t really remember much at all. I was living with Ron at the time, but I don’t think he really knew what to do with me, so…” she frowned, “Harry stayed over a lot. I would wake up screaming. I still do, occasionally. I dream of them. Of seeing my mum on the gurney, of my fingers in her chest. It’s just… it’s so much blood. I… I wake up still there sometimes.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus leaned down to kiss her forehead. “Does it help having Harry there?”</p><p> </p><p>She shrugged. “I don’t know, Harry has experience in nightmares like that though. Remus helped him cope with them, so he helped me cope too. I tried to go back to work soon after, but I froze a few times and had quite a few panic attacks. Minerva made me take a leave.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione shifted in Marcus’ lap, her fingers tracing up and down his neck. “When I went back, I had to have regular check-ins with her as part of the deal. She also talks to Remus to makes sure I’m still progressing.”</p><p> </p><p>“And, are you?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione shrugged. “I don’t dream of them as much anymore, and when I do it’s not as panic-inducing as it used to be. I think I scared Draco a few times. He’s used to Harry’s insomnia, and Harry’s had a few bad nights since they got together. Harry’s had years to deal with his own trauma and grief and come out the other side of it. I’m still… in the middle of it.”</p><p> </p><p>She sighed against him. “I’ve been in talks with Mr. Blotts that last few months, and Theo.”</p><p> </p><p>“Theo? My Theo?” Marcus asked, confused by the sudden shift in the conversation.</p><p> </p><p>She nodded. “He knows real estate.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know.” Marcus nodded. Theo, Blaise, and Adrian ran a real estate business together, not just selling properties, but also fixing them up and flipping them. They were very successful and traveled constantly throughout the UK and EU buying, fixing, and selling properties.</p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Blotts is looking to retire next year. I’ve been doing his books for years to help him out since Mrs. Flourish passed. Sometimes I help with the inventory when I have the time. We started talking and he asked if I’d be interested.”</p><p> </p><p>“In?”</p><p> </p><p>“In buying.”</p><p> </p><p>“The store?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded. “Yes. I’ve been talking with Theo about it and it’s been on my mind a lot, but I just…I love being a doctor, I do enjoy my job.”</p><p> </p><p>“But?”</p><p> </p><p>“There was a plan.” Hermione whispered. “I was supposed to work at St. Mungo’s for a few years, get experience, and within five years go into private practice. My parents and I were going to open a joint clinic. Like a one stop shop for medical needs and now- now they’re gone and I don’t know what to do without them.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus swiped his thumbs under Hermione’s eyes catching the tears that fell, and kissed the top of her head again. “You’ll figure it out.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s what Minerva wants me to do this week.” Hermione whispered. “Apparently, she’s dating Mr. Blotts and their pillow talk consists of my interest in buying the shop.”</p><p> </p><p>“So that’s why you’re not scheduled this week?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded. “She wants me to take the time and really figure out what I want to do. I don’t blame her. It’s not fair to her to have someone on her team that’s not fully invested in the work, and I can tell you, right now, in this moment, I’m not. But who’s to say that won’t change six months from now?” She sighed. “I need to work this out.”</p><p> </p><p>He kissed her forehead. “The upside to you having the week off is that we get to date during normal hours now.” He teased, wanting to lighten her mood.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione laughed, resting her head against his chest. “This is true.”</p><p> </p><p>He brushed his lips against the top of her head, letting her curls tickle his nose, taking in the scent of the oil she used to tame the locks. “It’ll work out, whatever you decide. It’ll work out.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded. “Do you want to do dinner tonight?”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus looked down at her, “Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“My appointment with Remus is done at five.”</p><p> </p><p>“My last client is finished at the same time.” He tapped his fingers against the arm rest. “How about this? I’ll pick you up at eight? Take you out to dinner, a nice one.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you pulling out the fancy date card Marcus?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yep. I’ll make reservations. Wine and dine you, the whole thing. Ade is out of town till Wednesday, you can come back to mine?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione grinned. “I like this. Eight is perfect.”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded, checking the time on his phone. “Then I have to get going. My next client is in fifteen minutes. Do you need me to get you home?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, but I need to head out soon myself to meet Remus. I’ll head home from there.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus leaned down and kissed Hermione softly, a brush of lips. Pulling away, he moved her carefully, slipping her off his lap and getting up off the chair. He packed up his half-eaten sandwich and stuck it in his backpack along with his water bottle.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll text you when I’m on my way to yours.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds wonderful.” Hermione smiled at him. He moved towards her, placing another kiss on the top of her head.</p><p> </p><p>“You should text Theo soon, I think he’s heading out of town sometime this week.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for the heads up.”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded and left down the stacks, smiling slightly when he heard Hermione’s voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, hello, I’m looking for Theo. He should be expecting my call.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. In Which They Have a Fancy Date Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marcus and Hermione go on a proper date.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If I could give all of you hugs, please know I would! Thank you all for the love on this story!! &lt;3 &lt;3</p><p>Thank you to my betas Jaksan118 and Cellardoor111.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em>Lord of the Flies</em>?” Remus asked as he approached Hermione with a thermos filled with tea. “Well if that doesn’t say how your weeks been, I don’t know what will.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione looked up from her book with a raised eyebrow. “Are you going to take away my classic literature Remus?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” he chuckled settling down at the bench she had commandeered in Hyde Park. She liked sitting near the Peter Pan statue that overlooked The Long Water lake. It was usually a busy spot, filled with tourists, but the day seemed to be slow for the cooler fall afternoon. “You usually only read books that deal with themes of morality when you’ve had a rather stressful day. It’s been a while. No one even goes near you when you pull out <em>Animal Farm</em>. You’ve been more into Jane Austen lately, though.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, so it’s that type of a session.” Remus nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s that?” Hermione asked, not looking up from her book.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you only ignore my very accurate portrayal of your day or week when you’re hiding something; which means you haven’t been honest about something when we’ve talked recently. So, either you’ve lied during one of our sessions, which is rare but it’s happened, or you’ve held something back which is now biting you in the arse, which happens a lot more often with you then I think you realize.”</p><p> </p><p>“Have I told you how much I dislike having a friend as my unofficial therapist?”</p><p> </p><p>“Countless times. Yet you still refuse to look into the others that I’ve recommended.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your last recommendation ended up with me worse off.” Hermione accused.</p><p> </p><p>Remus winced. “In my defense, I didn’t realize the appointment had been made with Gilderoy Lockhart. I had recommended Dorcas Meadowes. I didn’t know they shared an office. I’ve apologized for that.”</p><p> </p><p>“And it’s been forgiven.” She agreed.</p><p> </p><p>“But you’re still not going to see Dorcas.”</p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hermione, I won’t pull teeth.” Remus sighed. “If you don’t want to talk, then we won’t talk. I’ll let you process whatever happened today, and we’ll meet next week and talk about it. If you want to talk about it, I’m right here.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione focused on the pages of her book, her fingers bending her well-used bookmark that poked out from the edges. She could hear Remus next to her, sipping on his tea. She could feel his heavy stare, but knew he’d let her work it out on her own.</p><p> </p><p>She contemplated what weighed on her more: the nightmare she’d had last night, or the fact that Minerva had basically given her an ultimatum.</p><p> </p><p>Her nightmares were… unfortunately normal. She was used to them and they weren’t as bad as they were when they’d first started. They hadn’t been considered night terrors in months, and the only thing that had really caught her off guard recently was the fact that <em>Marcus</em> had been on the gurney and not one of her parents. Her reaction had been…extreme. Hermione could admit that it was out of character for her be as needy as she had been that morning with Marcus. The panic had taken a bit longer to settle than normal and she’d needed the reassurance that Marcus was fine, and there, and <em>alive.</em></p><p> </p><p>That Marcus had understood her need for such comfort and hadn’t pushed for the ‘why’ had been huge, but Hermione knew she had to have that conversation with him. She knew that the shift in the nightmare had happened because she was falling for Marcus a lot faster than she had expected. She wasn’t afraid of that; she was eight months removed from a relationship that had been falling apart much longer than that.  She was excited for the growth of a new relationship and felt secure in having a conversation with Marcus about her nightmare.</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t need to talk to Remus about that- not yet at least. She wanted to try to work through that herself.</p><p> </p><p>The Minerva issue? That one pissed her off.  Hermione moved the bookmark to the pages she was reading and closed the book, her fingers still bending the part that stuck out between the pages.  The situation annoyed her, caused her stomach to clench in anxiety, and she knew she was going to fixate on it all day. The questions were already repeating in her mind:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Am I not competent? </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Am I not good enough? </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Is this just a way for them to edge me out? </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>But do I even really want to keep working there?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Did I ever really want to be a doctor?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Did I just waste years of my life to please someone else?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hermione winced slightly at the last one, a wave of guilt washing over her with the thought. She’d been feeling anxiety a lot lately as she circled those questions around in her mind; wondering if she had wanted to go the medical route because she had a passion for it, or if it was because she grew up listening to her parents talk about a future joint medical/dental practice with their daughter and how proud they would be.</p><p> </p><p>She let go of the bookmark, setting the book down next to her and interlacing her finger on her lap. “I had my check in with Minerva today.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did it not go how you expected?”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t act like you don’t know.” Hermione snapped, looking up at Remus. “I hate it when you do that. I know you talk with her. You <em>have</em> to talk to her. It’s your recommendations based off these sessions that dictate how often I can do my job.”</p><p> </p><p>Remus stared at Hermione for a beat, before leaning over to set his tea down. When he straightened, he turned to face her. “I feel like I should clarify those conversations, and I’m sorry I haven’t before. I don’t tell Minerva the content of your sessions, Hermione. That will always stay between us.” Remus interrupted, putting his hand up when she opened her mouth to object. “I take patient-doctor confidentiality very seriously, even if you’re not technically my patient. My conversations with Minerva revolve around your progress and if your state of mind will affect your job- a job that affects other people’s lives.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I speak to Minerva. While these sessions aren’t in an official capacity, Minerva still wants to know how you’re doing, especially since you refused to see the psychiatrist the Minerva recommended.”</p><p> </p><p>“I went the once.” Hermione muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“Because it was mandated.” Remus told her. “And the only reason that doctor signed off on you working again was because you showed that you were using healthy coping techniques to deal with your grief. Which, I might add, I was already helping you with.”</p><p> </p><p>Remus rubbed his face in agitation. “We spoke about this when we started. You signed a release of information document, so yes,” he continued, “at times I do tell Minerva my opinion on whether or not you should be working the A&amp;E or if you should be shifted to another floor to fulfill the other hours of your programme. Whether she takes my recommendations, I have no idea. Minerva is frustratingly quiet during our conversations. To respond to your comment, do I know you spoke to Minerva today? Yes. Do I know how it went? No. So, would you like to take a different tone with me today?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not really.”</p><p> </p><p>Remus smirked. “Yes, well, what should I expect when my career is basically to be a verbal punching bag?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione groaned, dropping her head back in frustration. “You’re worse than my mother was, Remus.”</p><p> </p><p>“I find that guilt is a good motivator.” Remus patted her head. “Hermione, what’s going on?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione groaned again, pushing off the bench to pace the space in front of them. “After my parents died, and the whole Ron thing happened, and then Minerva forced me to go on leave, I would go to Flourish and Blotts a lot. I had a lot of time on my hands and not much to do with it and I really…” She stopped her pacing and turned to Remus; her fingers locked in front of her. “Well, I didn’t want to spend too much time in my own thoughts, so books helped.”</p><p> </p><p>“I remember.” Remus nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Blotts and I, we started talking. I didn’t like that he was up on ladders, especially standing on them so long to do inventory. And he wasn’t keeping up with the accounting. It was a mess, Remus.” Hermione blew out a breath, forcing her fingers apart and placing her hands on her hips.</p><p> </p><p>“You couldn’t help yourself, could you?” Remus teased.</p><p> </p><p>“No! So, unofficially I started working there. Still do a couple of times a month just to keep things up to date for him and restock. It’s…” she said, trailing off in thought.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a form of self-care, Hermione.” Remus responded, picking his tea back up and crossing his legs as he settled back on the bench to watch her. “It’s your way of resetting. It’s nothing to feel guilty over. If it calms you and it’s not causing you more stress, then keep at it.”</p><p> </p><p>“That may be where the problem lies.” Hermione admitted. “Mr. Blotts and I, we started talking and the topic of his retirement came up and how he wants to sell the bookstore, but wants to make sure it goes to someone that will keep it a bookstore, and how none of his grandchildren were interested and suddenly I was saying I might be interested and…”</p><p> </p><p>“Breathe Hermione,” Remus reminded gently, “slow down.”</p><p> </p><p>She took a slow breath in and released it out. “I want to buy Flourish and Blotts.”</p><p> </p><p>Remus blinked and nodded slowly. “All right.” He knew Flourish and Blotts held sentimental value to Hermione. It was a place she and her parents frequented since Hermione’s childhood.</p><p> </p><p>“I have the funds.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure you do. You’re not one to jump into something if you weren’t fully aware of every factor, including finances. Why do you want to buy Flourish and Blotts? Besides the fact that you have the funds and then some to buy it outright.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love-”</p><p> </p><p>“Also, besides the fact that you love books.” Remus interrupted. “That’s not enough to want to buy and essentially run a business on top of being a doctor in training, which is a full-time schedule.” He watched Hermione’s fingers clench on her hips before rising to press the heels of her palms against her eyes. “Hermione...”</p><p> </p><p>She sniffed, “I don’t even know why I’m crying.”</p><p> </p><p>“I…” Remus groaned. “I’m taking my therapist hat off here and putting on my friend one, all right?” At her weak nod, he put his thermos down and stood to wrap her up in a hug. “I worry that you’re taking this on because you panicked. You panicked at the idea of someone coming in and taking something that you feel is yours.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want anyone to change it.” She murmured.</p><p> </p><p>“If they do, it doesn’t take away the memories you have, Hermione.” Remus pulled away and pried Hermione’s arms away from her face to look at her. “It’s like telling a construction crew not to fix a playground because your mum used to push you on the now broken swing. If you want to own a bookstore then I support this one hundred percent, but as your friend I want to make sure you’re going into this for the right reasons.”</p><p> </p><p>“Minerva does too.”</p><p> </p><p>Remus frowned, letting his hands drop. “Sorry?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione chewed on her lip, crossing her arms over her chest. “Can we walk?” She asked, pointing behind her shoulder at the path.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course.” He turned and picked up her bag and book that were still on the bench, along with his own thermos. He handed Hermione her things, watching as she carefully put the book in the front pocket and clasped the messenger bag closed.</p><p> </p><p>They started walking down the path, Remus waiting for her to speak. He knew he didn’t have to ask for clarification on her statement, she’d give it after she worked through her thoughts first. It was a good bit of time walking in silence before she finally spoke. “She’s dating Mr. Blotts, you know? They spoke and the topic came up. She brought it up today during our meeting.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure she wants to make sure your focus won’t be split while at the hospital.”</p><p> </p><p>“She gave me a week off to think on things. I hate that she gave me a week off to think on things.”</p><p> </p><p>Remus chuckled. “Because it forces you to make a decision?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!”</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t keep stringing Mr. Blotts along, Hermione. The man wants to retire and he’s stalling looking for another buyer because you’ve expressed an interest in buying the bookstore, and he trusts that if you buy it, you’ll take care of it. He knows you have the store’s best interest at heart. You can’t keep pushing this decision back. He needs to know if he has to start looking for someone else.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can I have therapist Remus back?”</p><p> </p><p>Remus sighed and stopped walking, his hand on her elbow to get her to stop with him. “Hermione.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?” she turned to look at him, her fingers clenching the strap of her bag.</p><p> </p><p>“Remember when this first started, I told you that we need to keep boundaries because lines were bound to blur?”</p><p> </p><p>“Lines are blurring,” she whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, they are. I think you need to start seeing Dorcas, love.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>XxxxxxX</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Finding an outfit for her date with Marcus had been an ordeal. Hermione had made the mistake of asking Harry for help.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s the point of having a best friend if he can’t even help me get ready for a date.” Hermione muttered from the inside of her closet, though she knew it was loud enough for Harry, who was sitting on her bed to hear.</p><p> </p><p>“Well first,” Harry started- yep he’d heard- “I can barely dress myself. There’s a reason why I’m in a career that comes with a uniform.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione snorted. That was true. While Harry had grown up with Sirius, who was always in tune with what was in fashion and what wasn’t, Harry had leaned towards Remus’ way of dress: shirts that were two sizes too big and loose-fitting jeans, usually held up with a belt notched at the very last hole.</p><p> </p><p>The only reason Harry had worn clothes that were current and that actually fit him at school was because Sirius had taken to packing Harry’s trunk for him.</p><p> </p><p>Once Draco had come into Harry’s life, Draco had taken it upon himself to overhaul Harry’s closest. Draco always set out Harry’s clothes for when they went out on dates and always packed for both of them for trips.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione had an inkling that now, at 24, Harry knew very well how to dress himself, but liked being dressed by other people. She was fairly sure it was a kink between the boys at this point.</p><p> </p><p>“Second,” Harry continued, “Why don’t you wear those jeans with that one shiny top?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione stuck her head out of her closet. “Please go get Draco. You’re of no use to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Marcus has seen you in scrubs with less than an hour of sleep. I highly doubt he cares what you wear to your date tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione groaned, flopping down on the floor in the doorway of her closet. “We’ve never been on this type of date, Harry.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve had dinner with Marcus.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not, like, a dress up dinner. We’ve gone to pubs for dinner before my shift and before he heads home, or breakfast before I pass out for the day. Not like <em>this</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry crawled off the bed and laid down next to her. “You’ve had dates before. Just wear what you usually would wear.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione sighed. Sure, she’d gone on dates. But not like this. Viktor had been sweet, but their first date had been to a local tea house near the Hogwarts’ campus. She’d worn the only nice dress that she had in her wardrobe in her dorm, so really it was limited options, anyways.</p><p> </p><p>With Ron, well, they hadn’t really had a first date. They’d gone to the Yule Ball together, where she had dressed up. Once they’d started dating, thought, any outings had been as a group.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Her, Ron, Harry, and Ginny.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Her, Ron, Seamus, and Dean.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Her, Ron, and Harry.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Her, Ron, Harry, and Draco.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Her, Ron, and his school mates.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Her, Ron, and his brothers.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hermione had never really thought about what to wear when they went out together alone; it happened so rarely.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione cringed, the sudden mental breakthrough coming to the front of her mind. She was sure that one of the reasons (because there were many) why she and Ron hadn’t been able to work once they’d moved into together was because they didn’t know how to be alone with each other. They were almost always surrounded by friends or family. They hadn’t ever really dated just the two of them.</p><p> </p><p>It was why her going out with Marcus outside of their stolen hours between shifts was such a huge deal. Hermione had never really had a first date, not an official one, at least. She pinned that thought and catalogued it in the back of her mind to speak to Remus about. She sighed audibly. Not Remus. Something to speak with <em>Dorcas</em> about.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione reached up and fingered the hem of the blouse hanging above her head. “Dress or blouse?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry shrugged. “I mean, doesn’t it depend on what makes your tits look good.”</p><p><br/>“No, that’s the bra. All my bras make my tits look good.”</p><p> </p><p>“That they do Granger.”</p><p> </p><p>They both looked up to see Draco leaning against her room’s doorway, an eyebrow arched in amusement and his arms crossed over his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Just the person I needed.” Hermione grinned, leaning up on her elbows. “I don’t know what to wear for my date for Marcus tonight. It’s a dress up dinner.”</p><p> </p><p>“When does he get here?”</p><p> </p><p>She glanced at her clock on her nightstand, she still had about two hours. “At eight.”</p><p> </p><p>“Have you showered?” Draco asked, pushing off her doorway.</p><p> </p><p>“Not yet.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco sighed in disgust. “Go shower, Granger. I’ll put together an outfit.”</p><p> </p><p>“See!” Hermione turned to Harry, her arm waving at Draco. “This is the type of help I expect you to be.”</p><p> </p><p>An hour and a half later- showered, hair dried and styled, and make up done- Hermione was in front of her mirror looking at the outfit Draco had put together for her. She had a strong feeling that he’d called in Pansy for consultation. The Balmain dress she was wearing was a black crepe silk. It had a mock neckline with a keyhole opening at the front, slightly puffy, sheer swiss-dotted long sleeves which tapered and buttoned around the wrists, and a fitted waist.</p><p> </p><p>There were three silver buttons that adorned left side of her waistline and the beginnings of a slit started just below them. The slit, at first, showcased an overlay of fabric which started at her upper thigh until it widened and gapped open, running all the way down the length of the dress, leaving her left leg and most of her thigh completely exposed. The dress length ended mid-calf and paired beautifully with the 4-inch tall Christian Louboutin stilettos Draco had chosen.</p><p> </p><p>The closed toe stilettos were clear- Hermione was suddenly glad she had gone to get a pedicure with Fay during one of their recent mornings off- a sandal style made of PVC with a stiletto heel and a choker-style ankle strap that transitioned to a thin gold leather with a small buckle. The toes of the shoes were adorned with edgy gold spikes that glinted in the light.</p><p> </p><p>Both items had been purchased in Paris under Pansy’s insistence. They had been on the pricier side, but she hadn’t spent money on herself in years, other than for school and books for reading, of course. Pansy had used that information to get Hermione to indulge in not just one dress, but a whole new wardrobe, as it really hadn’t been updated since her prep school years.</p><p> </p><p><em>“I have nowhere to wear it Pansy!” Hermione argued, looking at the short black and silver sequin embroidered dress she had been trying on. It </em>was<em> pretty, though.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Trust me Hermione. It’s better to have it and not need it, then to need it and not have it.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“The dress is nearly the price of four months of rent, Pansy! I’m fairly sure that logic shouldn’t apply.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Rent that is steeply discounted since the boys wouldn’t accept payment but you insisted. Hermione, doll, you have the money for it.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“It feels excessive.” She whispered.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Pansy smiled softly at Hermione, cupping her friend’s cheeks. “That’s because it is, but you deserve this. You shouldn’t let the fact that your job requires you to spend most of your days in scrubs take away from indulging in pretty clothes and shoes. You’re worth the effort, Hermione, don’t forget that.” Pansy turned away from her, looking at herself in the mirror and giving the hem of her black velvet body-con mini dress with a plunging v neckline a little tug down. “Self-love and all that.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Need help with the zipper?”</p><p> </p><p>She startled out of her thoughts and looked at Draco through the mirror.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes please.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, what do you think?” Draco asked starting his way over to her.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s perfect.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good, though it would look better with a high pony.” Draco said zipping her up and tugging on a curl. Hermione fought the instinct to pull her hair out of his hands and over her shoulder. Somehow the tug felt odd coming from Draco.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione shook her head. “No, he likes my hair down.”</p><p> </p><p>“I do, however, see you did not go with my lingerie selection.” He said holding up a pair of her satin knickers up.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione grabbed them from between his fingers and went to her dresser, stuffing them back inside. “No, I did not.”</p><p> </p><p>“Have your own plan, then did you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I <em>am </em>going to use the stockings you set out. I see you packed an overnight bag for me.” Hermione glared at him when he picked up the bra he’d also chosen. She snagged it from his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, well, I was hoping you’d take the hint and stay with Marcus tonight. Though, with that corset you’re wearing it seems like that was the plan anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for packing my bag, Draco.” Hermione said, ignoring his comment as she put together her clutch.</p><p> </p><p>Draco grinned at her. “Fine, ignore me. I’m just saying that it doesn’t matter what you wear under the dress, Marcus would still want to fuck you. But if it means anything, you picked very well.”</p><p> </p><p>“You better be careful Draco, that almost sounded like a compliment.” Hermione teased, putting her lipstick in her clutch.</p><p> </p><p>“Also, Marcus has been downstairs waiting on you for the past five minutes.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione stopped and looked up to glare at Draco. “You’re an arsehole.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” he said proudly. “Yes I am.” He picked up the overnight bag and started out the room. “I’ll let him know you’re on your way down.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>XxxxxxX</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Marcus had nearly swallowed his tongue when Hermione walked down the stairs. Hermione was beautiful inside and out, but her dress fit her so perfectly; nipping at her waist- and that <em>slit</em>. He had been so taken aback by the sight of her that he had froze and Harry had to help her down the last couple of steps and lead her to him. She patted Marcus’ chest and smiled up at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, don’t you clean up nice.” She whispered running her fingers down the lapels of his suit. Marcus had picked a newer game day suit he had tailored before his knee blew out. He had been pleased when he’d tried it on after his shower to see that it still fit. Tom Ford had always been good to him, and the black suit he was currently wearing was no different.</p><p> </p><p>He wore a black silk canvas trouser with a matching silk shelton peak lapel jacket, coordinating it with a black button-down shirt and black tie with a silver tie pin.  His handmade, black Italian leather Tom Ford lace up cap toe shoes were shined and also fairly new, as he had only worn them once before.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione tugged lightly on his lapels, a signal that she wanted Marcus to lean down. When he did, she kissed him lightly, her fingers replacing her lips feathering against his mouth to wipe away the remnants of her lipstick. He resisted the urge to nip at them only because he was reminded that they were not alone when Potter wolf whistled.</p><p> </p><p>“You look stunning, love,” he told Hermione.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus shouldered the overnight bag, both saying their good nights to Draco and Potter as they walked out of the house. He helped her down the stairs, taking notice of her stilettos, still silent when he helped her into the car.</p><p> </p><p>Those fucking heels. It was one thing to see heels on Pansy or even his exes, but on <em>Hermione</em>? Christ, he was glad his tailor always left a little room in his pants, because they were getting tighter than usual.</p><p> </p><p>“So, where are we going?” Hermione asked once he pulled away from the curb and made his way into London.</p><p> </p><p>“A restaurant.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well that’s wonderful, because I’m starving,” she laughed. “Are you going to tell me where?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh...” Marcus contemplated telling her, but also didn’t want to ruin the surprise. Or have her argue about the money he had spent just making the last-minute reservation. Luckily, his name got him listened to in such situations.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, don’t tell me.” Hermione grinned. “I’m bloody excited about it though.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus reached for her hand and brought it to his lips for a kiss. “Same goes love.”</p><p> </p><p>She asked him about the rest of his day as he drove. He told her about his busy day and some of the new clients he was meeting. He told her about the squatter who had ripped his workout shorts but had been going commando underneath, and how he had struggled to keep his laughter in but Cedric’s laugh echoed all the way from the other side of the gym. Dean had been the best of them and had grabbed the man a towel and led him over to the locker rooms to change.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione’s laughter filled the car as he drove them towards Piccadilly Circus.</p><p> </p><p>“Are we walking around Piccadilly?” She asked, her voice filled with excitement as she looked out the window, the car strobing with the different lights of the square.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t plan for it, but we can go after dinner if you want.” He told her.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll think about it.” Hermione sent him a grin over her shoulder. “So then, where are we going?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not smooth enough, love. We’re almost there.” He assured as he parked the car near the restaurant. Once parked, he slid out of the car and went around to Hermione’s side to help her out. “It’s just around that corner there. You’ll be all right in the heels?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione patted Marcus’chest. “I may wear trainers a good portion of my week, but you can’t be friends with Pansy and Fay and not be able to pop on a pair of heels within a moment’s notice,” she told him, smoothing down the back of her dress, moving around him so he could close her car door.</p><p> </p><p>He offered her his arm and watched in pleasure as her eyes lit up at the gesture, her small hand settling into the crook of his elbow. He led her to the restaurant he had planned for the evening, mindful of her shoes and slowing his pace to make sure she wasn’t running after him.</p><p> </p><p>When they reached the door, he pulled it open and let her walk in before him, enjoying her small gasp of wonderment as she took in the restaurant. He placed a hand at the small of her back to lead her further in.</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome to Hide.” The hostess greeted with a kind smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello,” Marcus dipped his head in greeting. “I have a reservation for two under Flint.”</p><p> </p><p>The hostess did a quick scan on her screen and nodded. “Yes, perfect. Follow me. Your private dining area is in one of the vaults.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione placed a hand on his arm and turned to him with wide eyes. “Marcus!”</p><p> </p><p>“Fancy date night,” he reminded her, leaning down to kiss the top of her head. “I’m allowed this.”</p><p> </p><p>While the dining room in the top levels were illuminated and flooded with natural light and views of Green Park, the downstairs levels were a bit darker. When given the choice between the elevator or the stairs, Hermione had chosen the wide spiral staircase. Marcus was fairly sure it was due to their unique nature, as the steps curved into a wave pattern that made it look a bit like an optical illusion. He made sure to keep his hand steady at her back, ensuring the steps didn’t trip her up.</p><p> </p><p>As they made it into the subterranean level, the hostess gestured them towards one of the vaults. Marcus could feel his nerves start; he only hoped he’d done right.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll be in The Reading Room tonight,” the hostess told them, gesturing them through.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” Hermione breathed as they walked into the room.</p><p> </p><p>The room was cozy, with dark wood floors and arched lower ceilings – Marcus had to duck a bit to walk through the doorway but stood straight once in the room. There was a fireplace settled on the left wall with a large typewriter tucked into it and lighted up from above, while older books sat on the mantle.</p><p> </p><p>It was the booth tucked into the far end of the room that left the biggest impression. An arch of open and fluttering books welcomed them when they walked towards the booth. Hermione gave a delighted laugh when she saw the books that made up the bottom of their seating.</p><p> </p><p>“This is brilliant.” she whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“Your server will be right with you,” the hostess smiled at them before leaving them alone.</p><p> </p><p>“So,” Marcus started, rocking back on his heels nervously. “Do you like it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Marcus.” Hermione turned and wrapped her arms around his waist. “I love it so much.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus’ hands settled low on her back, leaning down to kiss her. “Good,” he whispered against her lips. “Have I told you that you look stunning tonight?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, you have.” She nodded. “But I don’t mind hearing it again.”</p><p> </p><p>“You look stunning, love.” He kissed her once more, pulling back and running his hands from the small of her back to her hips. “Go on.” He nudged her towards the booth so she could take a seat. He slid into the rounded booth behind her just as the server came in.</p><p> </p><p>Their server greeted them and set down their menus, filling their glasses with water and letting them know he would give them a couple of minutes to look at the menu in case they wanted their meal paired with one of their wines.</p><p> </p><p>“Ooh,” Hermione flipped the drink menu over, perusing it. “This is very fancy then,” she whispered. Marucs could see her eyes roving over the prices.</p><p> </p><p>“Hermione, don’t worry over the prices. Order whatever you want.” His hand rested on her leg, making sure he was respectful, as he’d sat on the side where the slit rode up. She eyed his hand with an amused grin as it rested near her knee.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione rested her hand on top of his and nudged it up towards her thigh, letting it rest there. “So, anything I want, yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus could feel the edge of her stockings and a small clip just under his fingers and- <em>Christ</em> what was she wearing under her dress? Marcus cleared his throat, shifting slightly in his seat, looking down at his menu. “Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>They took the few minutes to look at the menu, both murmuring over the food that sounded good. The server arrived just as they were discussing Hermione’s wine.</p><p> </p><p>“Ready then?”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus motioned for Hermione to go first. She ordered the starter they’d discussed- salad of burrate, dressed spring vegetables and fennel pollen, along with the chicken liver parfait, and apricot and moscatel chutney on toasted brioche.</p><p> </p><p>Then Hermione’s dinner – the glazed salmon with white miso and green asparagus. She took the server’s suggestion of having the Sauvignon Blanc for the wine pairing.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus ordered a whiskey on the rocks with his dinner – the roast Iberico pork with black pudding, mango chutney and fennel slaw, shaking his head when the server asked if they wanted any sides.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll put this in, bring your drinks, and get your starters.”</p><p> </p><p>“How did you hear about this place?” Hermione asked, looking around in wonderment. “It’s amazing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Blaise actually. I think he invested in it.” Marcus replied with a shrug.</p><p> </p><p>“Blaise likes investing in good food.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think it’s the wine he invests in.” Marcus told her with a smirk. “It’s usually from his family’s vineyard in Perugia.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, it is.”</p><p> </p><p>The server came back with their drinks, assuring them that their starters would be out soon.</p><p> </p><p>“How did the rest of your day go?” Marcus asked, sipping on his whiskey.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione shrugged, telling him about her conversation with Remus and their decision for her to start seeing an official therapist.</p><p> </p><p>“You okay with that?”</p><p> </p><p>“I mean…” Hermione shrugged. “I have to be. I love Remus, but it’s been selfish of me to use him this way. I recognize that and I respect the boundaries he’s set up. He assures me Dr. Meadowes will take care of me, so I set up my first appointment.” Remus had made sure that there was no confusion over who she was meant to be seeing. She <em>could not</em> handle another appointment with Lockhart. “It’ll be fine.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus squeezed her thigh in reassurance, “I’m sure it will be.”</p><p> </p><p>“I…um…” Hermione shifted in her seat but placed her hand on his in order to keep it in place on her leg. “I want to thank you for last night.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to thank me Hermione.”</p><p> </p><p>“I want to. You didn’t sign up for this…” She blew out a breath, “I don’t…I always have the same dream so I tend to expect it when I close my eyes, especially after a rather stressful day.”</p><p> </p><p>“You relive everything that happened that night.”</p><p> </p><p>“Small details will change, but it’s always the same. But last night instead of seeing my mum, it was you.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus stared at her in surprise before releasing a whoosh of air “I-” he wasn’t sure how to respond and snapped his mouth shut instead when the server came to drop off their starters.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to respond,” Hermione assured with a small smile once the server left. “I contemplated not telling you, and in retrospect, I really should have talked this out with Remus,” she muttered to herself with a frown.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s an odd feeling.” Marcus admitted slowly. “’Cos I don’t know how to feel?” he questioned. “I can’t imagine the images in your head, or how it feels to see your parents the way you do, and then to see me that way.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not telling you this to make you feel any which way.” Hermione told him, moving some of the shared salad onto a small plate, then pushing the rest of it his way. “Just to explain why I reacted the way I did last night and this morning.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus stared at her, and his mouth worked faster than his brain. “You’re like a dove.”</p><p> </p><p>She looked up at him in surprise. “I’m sorry?”</p><p> </p><p>His head dropped back and he let out a groan. “I didn’t mean to say that out loud.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well you did,” she said in amusement. “What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus looked over at Hermione and sighed. “Look, the things I’m about to say are proper soppy and I’d like for it to stay between us, as I have a reputation to uphold and all that.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione blinked at Marcus before moving her fingers to her lips and miming zipping them closed.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus sighed and eyed her resignedly before speaking. “Do you know much about what doves symbolize?”</p><p> </p><p>"Surprisingly I’ve read very little about birds.”</p><p> </p><p>“Doves, white doves anyway, are symbolic in a lot of ways. They get linked to love and loyalty, monogamy in relationships. Take the Greek goddess Aphrodite- she’s usually depicted with doves resting in her hands. But they also symbolize peace in a lot of ways. Like the story of Noah’s Ark; he releases the dove to find dry land and she returns with an olive leaf. It’s the passing of a storm and a sign of new life.” Marcus dug his fork into the salad, feeling Hermione’s eyes on him as he spoke. He could feel his cheeks warm, but in for a penny in for a pound.</p><p> </p><p>“Dove’s carry promise. They’re reminders to stop and breathe, to let go or rid ourselves of trauma that stored deep within our souls. They show us that regardless of circumstances, peace is available. I see that in you.” Marcus glanced up at Hermione and reached over to cup her cheek, his thumb wiping away the stray tear falling down her face. “You’re struggling right now and it’s okay, because deep down you’re seeking peace and you know that you can reach that place. You’re like a dove.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione’s fingers wrapped around Marcus’ wrist, and he watched in confusion as she adjusted herself so she could kneel on the bench seating, bringing her up to his eye level. He turned slightly so he faced her. Her fingers cupped his cheeks, scratching lightly at his beard.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you. That was…” Hermione sighed and smiled at him. “You like doves.”</p><p> </p><p>“I like birds.” Marcus corrected. “It’s called-”</p><p> </p><p>“Being an ornithophile. <em>That</em> I know.” Hermione leaned forward and kissed him softly, her fingers running down his cheek to his neck to finally rest on his chest. “Thank you, for seeing that in me. I’m a dove.”</p><p> </p><p>“My dove.” He whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“Your dove.” She agreed, leaning forward to kiss him again.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus’ fingers found Hermione’s hip and pulled her close so that she pressed against him, steadying her, her arms moving up to wrap around his neck. He groaned when she nipped at his lips and opened his mouth for her. His free hand found the slit of her dress, his fingers running up the seam of her stockings and finding a small clip at the back of her thigh.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, what is under this dress?” He growled.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione pulled away. “Keep sweet talking me and you may get a peek.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus nearly lunged at her, restaurant be damned, but the door to their room opened, followed by the server holding their dinner. Hermione’s quiet laugh filled his ear while her thumb brushed against his lips to remove the lipstick.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to go freshen up a bit. I’ll be back.” Hermione slipped down into the seat again, before sliding out of the booth. Marcus’ manners told him to slide out his end of the booth and stand to see her out, but his erection told him to stay seated. She sent him a wink after she asked the server where the restroom was.</p><p> </p><p>“Pretty bird,” the server told him setting down their dinner plates.</p><p> </p><p>“The prettiest.” Marcus murmured in agreement, looking towards the door where Hermione had disappeared.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A very happy belated birthday to Cellardoor111! Who, as always, helped me with the food aspect but also in dressing Hermione and Marcus for their date. &lt;3</p><p><a href="https://www.pinterest.com/pin/222576406573596758/">Hermione's Dress</a><br/><a href="https://www.pinterest.com/pin/222576406573598276/">Marcus' Suit</a><br/><a href="https://www.hide.co.uk/restaurant">Hide Restaurant</a><br/><a href="https://www.pinterest.com/pin/222576406573969267/">The Stairs at Hide</a> - Which I find fascinating lol<br/><a href="https://www.pinterest.com/pin/222576406573596661/">The Reading Room at Hide</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. In Which Flatmates are Inconvenient</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hermione and Marcus continue their fancy date</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm so excited for you guys to read this chapter! Enjoy!! </p><p>Thank you to my betas Jaksan118 and Cellardoor111.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How did you get into ornithology?” Hermione asked once she was settled back into the booth next to him.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus shrugged. “Parents. Mum likes birds; dad used to birdwatch during our camping trips. I just picked up on it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is it a family thing?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, Josie has no interest in it.” Marcus laughed. “Just something I shared with my dad. My mum, now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you have a favorite bird?” Hermione wondered settling her napkin over her lap. Marcus resisted the urge to glare at the offending white cloth, as it now covered what the slit of her dress had left bare.</p><p> </p><p>“Easy,” he responded, glancing away from her lap, “the Blue-Footed Booby.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione burst out laughing, knocking her shoulder into his arm. “Be serious.”</p><p> </p><p>“At six, I was very serious.” Marcus replied, grinning down at her.</p><p> </p><p>Birds, Hermione thought amused. She never would have pictured that a man like Marcus would have an interest in birds. Especially not in a research-and-learn-about-them way. It suited him.</p><p> </p><p>“The Kakapo.”</p><p> </p><p>She glanced up from her meal to look at him. “Sorry?”</p><p> </p><p>“My favorite bird, at least right now. It’s the Kakapo.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve never heard of it.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a type of parrot in New Zealand. They’re the only known flightless ones though, ‘cos they’re so hefty. They’re also nocturnal, but they also use the lek breeding system which is odd in parrots.”</p><p> </p><p>“What is that?” Hermione asked.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus looked down at Hermione, almost as if he were surprised by her interest. She recognized the feeling. She had felt it a lot in her youth, and even in her adult life; the feeling of having to keep her interests to herself because she knew no one cared or even wanted to know about them. She wondered if people looked at Marcus and assumed that all he thought about was sports and gym workouts. She wondered how many people knew just how fascinating the man’s mind was. She’d had an inkling back in school and was happy that he shared that part of himself with her now.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione made the resolute decision to let Marcus know that she wanted to know these types of things, that he could talk to her about things he found interesting.</p><p> </p><p>She nudged his arm again. “Tell me.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s uh…the males, they gather and do competitive posturing. Females watch and pick the partner they want to be with, but they don’t bond, like other birds. They just meet for breeding. We went to New Zealand for a game, few years ago now, and I learned about them.” His shoulders lifted in a shrug. “I don’t know. They’re odd birds.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione tugged on Marcus’ arm, he took her signal and leaned down, letting her quickly kiss him. “You’re fascinating.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m serious Marcus.” She said, letting go of his arm and letting him straighten back up so he could go back to his dinner. “Thank you for sharing with me.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus nodded. “Yeah, course.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why didn’t you go into it? Ornithology?”</p><p> </p><p>“Thought about it, especially when I was younger. I’m good at Rugby though, really fucking good, and I love playing. Thought if I went with the birds it would stop being fun.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s how I felt about library science.” Hermione said, cutting into her salmon.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus frowned down at her. “I didn’t know you were interested in library science.”</p><p> </p><p>“Briefly. Went the medical route instead, obviously.” She looked back up at him. “Do you do proper bird watching?”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus eyed Hermione briefly, filed the information as ‘remember this’, and responded to her question. “Not much anymore. Usually when I go camping.”</p><p> </p><p>“We should go to the aviary when we both have a free Saturday.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus grinned. “Yeah, I’d like that.”</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the date went smoothly. The food was delicious. Marcus was pleased to find that Hermione had no issue in sharing meals, as she had constantly offered him a taste from her plate. He had reciprocated, of course. Hermione had one more refill of her wine when Marcus had asked for another whiskey.</p><p> </p><p>He asked her questions about herself, but she had waved off the question and asked him to talk about himself instead.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I feel like you know how I grew up, tell me how you grew up.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Marcus told her how he had been born in Bath and had moved to London due to his father’s work. After his father's passing, his mother had moved them all back to the countryside of Bath where his maternal family lived.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“It was good. I was mostly just there during holidays since I was already attending Hogwarts by then. Mum loves having us home, though.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He told her stories about his youth, about things he and the boys- and at times, Pansy- had gotten up to while in school.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“No!” Hermione gasped.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I swear, the girl left Ade in the snow, no shirt, trousers, or pants; just shoes.” Marcus insisted, hands up in surrender.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“How did he get back to the dorms!?” she laughed.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Slytherin’s on the lower levels, not up in the tower’s like you lot were, so he had to sneak towards the windows by the lake. He started knocking on the wrong windows though.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Who!?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Pansy. She was not pleased to see Adrian that close up.” He told her, amused. “She left him out there an extra ten minutes and took her time getting one of us.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Did you take him a robe?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“No.” Marcus smirked. “We gave Pansy a pillow for him to cover up. In our defense, he’d snuck into the locker rooms during one of our games, stole all of our clothes, and threw them into the lake. He deserved it.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Marcus told Hermione of some of the countries he had traveled to for games and which he loved the best; New Zealand was top pick but Japan was a close second. At some point during their dinner, the linin napkin had been removed and Marcus’ hand had returned to Hermione’s thigh, his fingers stroking the space between the ending of her stocking and the small clip. The one time he’d ventured upwards, following the fabric at the other end of the fastener, he’d felt a thin strip of smooth satin, and, <em>fuck,</em> he was positive she was wearing suspenders with her stockings.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus had the pleasure of seeing Hermione squirm under his fingers. Her legs crossed and had trapped his fingers to keep them from moving any higher. He didn’t try moving them again; he was fine with his fingers resting between the warmth of her thighs.</p><p> </p><p>Dinner finished and they looked over the dessert menu. While the selection looked great, from tartes to truffles to eclairs, Hermione had looked up at him with a sweet smile and Marcus knew he would get her whatever she wanted.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I know this is a fancy date night, but I have the oddest craving for a scoop of Home Sweet Honeycomb from Ben and Jerry’s.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Done.” He told her without hesitation.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Twenty minutes later, they found themselves walking down Piccadilly, ice scream cups in hand, Hermione in his suit coat. She had shivered when they left the restaurant and Marcus hadn’t seen her with a coat. He slipped his off and helped her into it, both laughing when the coat almost reached the end of her dress, the arms overly long on her. He had helped her roll the sleeves up, but she had seemed content to bury herself in it as they walked to get their ice cream.</p><p> </p><p>“How’s yours?” Hermione asked, licking her spoon as she peeked into the windows of the shops they passed.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus had picked a double scoop of Double Caramel Brownie. Though, whatever Hermione had in her spoon seemed infinitely better than whatever he had in his cup, especially with the way she kept licking it. “Good. Want some?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes please!”</p><p> </p><p>They stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. Marcus holding the spoon out for her. Her red painted lips wrapping around the utensil, a quiet moan escaping her that he was sure he only picked up because he was standing so close to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Good,” She said licking her lips. “Want to try mine?”</p><p> </p><p>“The innocent act isn’t fooling anyone.” He murmured, leaning down to steal a quick kiss. She pulled away with a smile, holding out her spoon for him. He accepted the offering, swallowing and pressing his lips to her again. “Good,” he whispered against them. He pulled away and nodded towards the direction of the car. “Come on.”</p><p> </p><p>They walked in silence, Hermione’s arm brushing against Marcus as she enjoyed the scenery around her.</p><p> </p><p>“I need to start doing Christmas shopping.” She muttered, stopping at one of the clothing stores. “Think Pansy would like something like that?” she asked, pointing at the shop window with her spoon at the silk scarf hanging on the mannequin.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to go in and look?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Hermione said, biting her lip, before turning away and walking again. “Probably should get Halloween over with first before I start thinking Christmas.”</p><p> </p><p>“Speaking of, is Draco’s party still on?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm, yes.” Hermione nodded. “Saturday.”</p><p> </p><p>“Does he have a theme? The invitation is somewhere in the flat and at this point I’m not going to bother looking for it.”</p><p> </p><p>“No theme, which is odd for Draco. It is formal dress though, which isn’t odd for Draco. Will you still come with me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course.” Marcus finished his ice cream and dumped the trash in a nearby bin, accepting hers when she went to go throw it away as well. “Still good to go to Adrian’s with me?”</p><p> </p><p>“I should be. Does he have a theme?”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus snorted. “Definitely not. It’s just an excuse to get everyone together to drink, play poker, and act like idiots.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, so like a Uni party. Got it.” Hermione laughed. “I should be able to, but I don’t have my schedule for that week yet. I think it’s going to depend on my conversation with Minerva. Can I let you know next Monday for sure?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s fine.” Marcus wrapped an arm around her shoulders, keeping her close and shielded as they started back to the car.</p><p> </p><p>He had learned early in his career that when it came to paparazzi there were two types. The first were the ones that were out and about and had no qualms about following him and whoever he was with. He didn’t mind those as much; he had figured out that if he humored them for a few shots to get to the papers, they left him alone to do whatever insipid errand he was running at the time.</p><p> </p><p>It was the ones that hid that bothered him. There was a sense of an invasion of privacy that came with not knowing his picture (or that of his partner) was being taken, sold for a profit, and then printed. He hadn’t prepared Hermione for it, and while she was friends with people that had well known last names, they usually only came out in the society pages when they were at an event. He had already felt like he was potentially risking things by kissing her on the sidewalk…not that he regretted it.</p><p> </p><p>Retired or not, Marcus still did publicity for the Bath Rugby League and still had endorsement contracts. He still had his own following of fans and even walking with Hermione, he could feel eyes following him even as she seemed oblivious to it all. He hadn’t had that conversation with her, and he didn’t want to have it after she found their picture in some gossip magazine.</p><p> </p><p>When they reached the car he opened the door for her. “Ready?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes please.” She said as she slid in.</p><p> </p><p>The car ride back to Marcus’ flat was filled with idle chatter. His fingers linked with Hermione’s while she fiddled with the radio. They spoke about their schedules for the week, how she had a lunch with Theo planned the next afternoon, and hopefully would talk to Mr. Blotts. He let her know his schedule was full during the day, but that he could do dinner any night.</p><p> </p><p>“Think you’d want to come out to the pub on Thursday?” Marcus asked once the car was parked in the underground parking for the flat. He had gone over to Hermione’s side of the car to help her out and grabbed her overnight bag from the backseat. “I think Draco may be there with Potter. There’s no pub quiz, so it should be safe.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione stood by the car, still wrapped up in his coat. “Ha. Ha.” She rolled her eyes, pulling her hand out of the coat pocket, holding it out expectantly. “But yes, that sounds nice.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus knew she was holding her hand out to get her bag. Instead he shouldered it, closed the car door, and took her outstretched hand in his. “Come on.” He made sure the car was locked, stuffing the keys in his pocket, and led Hermione to the lift that would lead them to the floor of his flat.</p><p> </p><p>“So,” Hermione said once they were tucked into the lift, turning to face him and wrap her arms around his waist. “How does the goodnight kiss work if I’m staying the night?”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus looked down at Hermione with a smirk. “Aiming for a goodnight kiss, my dove?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione hummed, wriggling closer to him. “If you call me your dove, does this mean I get to call you my teddy bear?”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus laughed, “Drop the ‘teddy’ part and you have a deal.”</p><p> </p><p>“My bear.” She tested out, pulling away from him slightly, with a nod. “Yes, that’s good. Deal.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus wrapped an arm around Hermione, just below her arse, and lifted her up, grinning when she squealed in surprise. Her fingers scrambled to find purchase on his shoulders, but he held her steady.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve got to warn a girl!” she scolded.</p><p> </p><p>“Gonna break my back if I keep leaning down to kiss you.” Marcus grunted, leaning forward to do just that.</p><p> </p><p>“You complaining?” Hermione asked against his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so short,” he teased</p><p> </p><p>She pulled away in a mock huff, “<em>Maybe</em> you’re just abnormally tall.”</p><p> </p><p>“You like that though.”</p><p> </p><p>She smoothed her hands over his shoulders. “Yes, that I do.”</p><p> </p><p>The lift opened to Marcus’ floor. Instead of putting Hermione down, he carried her out and down the hall towards his door. He felt her nuzzle his neck, her lips leaving light kisses. Marcus groaned as he fumbled to get the keys out of his pocket. The overnight bag hanging over his shoulder was not helping matters, but he refused to let her down.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione yelped when he hoisted her into a fireman’s carry so that she hung, draped over his shoulder. His arm wrapped tightly around the back of her thighs, holding her in place, finally getting the key-loop around his finger.</p><p> </p><p>“Marcus!” Hermione laughed.</p><p> </p><p>They both froze when the door behind him swung open. Marcus glanced over just as the keys freed from his pocket. “Evening Ms. Figg.” He greeted his elderly neighbor who eyed him suspiciously.</p><p> </p><p>“You here willingly girl?” Ms. Figg asked, looking to Hermione, who was still dangling over Marcus’ shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, promise.” Hermione giggled, lifting up as best she could, blowing her curls out of her face, to look at the older woman. “Wore heels on our date tonight. Marcus, being the gentleman of a boyfriend that he is, was kind enough to carry me when I told him my feet were hurting.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm,” Ms. Figg looked back over at Marcus. “You tell that roommate of yours that he needs to stop slamming doors. Not our fault he’s running late for the airport.”</p><p> </p><p>“I will relay the message.” Marcus nodded in amusement just as his own door unlocked and he got it open. “Good night, Ms. Figg.” He called over his shoulder walking into the flat.</p><p> </p><p>“Have a good evening!” Hermione called with a little wave as Marcus kicked the door closed, wincing as the door slammed shut.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione burst out laughing. “I don’t think she’s going to like that.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, she’s not.” He sighed, dropping her overnight bag by the door. He watched as her clutch also dropped from her fingers and on top of her bag. “Now, we can have a goodnight kiss, you can get your overnight bag and we go to sleep, or we have a goodnight snog and I get to see what’s under this dress.”</p><p> </p><p>“Seems like your definition of snog is different than mine. I’ll choose that one.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good.”</p><p> </p><p>“Adrian is for sure out for the night?” Hermione asked, wrapping around his neck and nipping his ear.</p><p> </p><p>“Why? You planning on being loud?”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you going to give me a reason to be loud?”</p><p> </p><p>“Christ.” Marcus muttered, moving them down the hall.  He pushed open Adrian’s door to make sure it was empty (it was empty, in all its messy unmade bed glory) before moving down towards his room. Adrian had been there when Marcus had been getting ready for his date, but had left with his carry-on suitcase, shouting that he would be back in a of couple days. “Yep, gone.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good because I have a request.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah?” Marcus asked getting Hermione through his bedroom door and shutting it, moving her back down his chest to lean her up against the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me about birds,” she asked, her lips feathering against his bearded cheek.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus pulled away from her in surprise. “Sorry?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione smiled shyly, her teeth biting down on her lips, slightly smudged on the red lipstick, as Marcus was sure some of it was now on his neck and cheek. “I liked it when you talked about birds.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus frowned. “You like…oh! You <em>liked</em> it.” He leaned over to put her down gently before placing his hands on her hips and smirking at her. “I don’t think I can talk to you about birds while I get you out of this dress, my dove. I would never be able to look at a bird again without possibly getting a reaction that wouldn’t be taken well by other bird watchers.”</p><p> </p><p>He watched as Hermione let his jacket fall from her shoulders. Settling his hands on her hips again, Marcus kneeled in front of her. His knee protested slightly, but he held the wince, concentrating on the back of her thighs and the near invisible seam that ran down her nude stockings. His finger traced the slim band around her ankle, and he leaned back on his feet to bring her right foot to rest on his thigh.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you know,” he started as his fingers worked the delicate buckle of her heel, “that Marie Curie is the only woman to win the Nobel Prize for two different fields? Chemistry and Physics.” He slipped the shoe off and dropped it next to Hermione, setting her foot down on the ground and repeating the motion with her left foot. “These shoes are bloody amazing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Marcus,” she whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“Right,” he nodded, working on the other buckle, trying to remember that Marie Curie biography he’d read years ago, the one that she said had impressed her when he’d quoted from it. “She went to the Sorbonne, she had little money, and survived on bread and tea…”</p><p> </p><p>“Marcus, shut up and kiss me.” Hermione groaned as the other heel dropped to the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“Not yet.” Marcus teased, his hands running back up Hermione’s legs to reach the edge of her stockings and the clips at the back of her thighs. “Can I unzip you?” he asked, looking up at her.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Turn around, my dove.” Hermione did as she was told, turning on her toes to face the door so Marcus was faced with her riot of curls that spilled down her back and the silver zipper that was hidden beneath them. His fingers tugged on one of the curls. “Pull your hair forward, don’t want it to catch.” Her fingers bunched up her hair and moved it over her shoulder, reveling the entirety of the zipper that ran down her spine.</p><p> </p><p>“Hermione,” Marcus said quietly, kissing the middle of her back. She looked at him from over her shoulder. “You need to tell me what you're comfortable with. If you want to stop, I’ll stop.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t stop.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus nodded and pulled the zipper down, groaning when it parted to reveal the bare skin of Hermione’s shoulders, then the edging of the black corset and the satin ties that appeared to pull it together.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t pull the ties,” she said, still watching Marcus over her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“How do I get it off then?”</p><p> </p><p>“Take the dress off and I’ll show you.” Hermione replied, dropping her hands so the dress could fall down to her hips. She slipped her arms out of the sleeves, while Marcus tugged the dress down her hips, reveling the lace panties she wore underneath, the edges caressing the gentle curve of her arse.</p><p> </p><p>“Those hospital scrubs really hide your beautiful figure, don’t they?” Marcus ran his hands down the curve of Hermione’s waist, smirking when his fingers ran into the lace there. “I <em>knew</em> you were wearing suspenders. Teased me all night.” He undid the hook and eye closure at the small of her back, watching the lace fabric of the suspenders fall, tracing down her back to the clips at her stockings and undoing the ones in the back and front, before tossing the suspenders over his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s see the front then.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione turned, her lip between her teeth, curls falling down her chest. The black satin corset started at her bust, her breasts cupped in the soft padding. The corset nipped in at her waist, the bottom of it skimming her hips. The gentle boning of the design created an exquisite hourglass shape to her body. The whole thing was held together by gold fasteners, a classic hook and eye style, running down the front of her torso.</p><p> </p><p>He raised quickly, too quickly for his knee, and he wasn’t able to hide the wince fast enough. Hermione’s hands came up to rest on his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Knee’s twinging a bit. I’m fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s get you on the bed,” she said pushing at his chest and leading him further into his room.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought I was in control here? Ideal world and all that.”</p><p> </p><p>“That was until your knee started acting up and I had to pull out my doctor card. Hippocratic oath and all that.”</p><p> </p><p>“I had the whole thing planned out, though, I was going to grab you again and carry you to the bed, possibly toss you on there.”</p><p> </p><p>“All for another time, my bear. Sit,” She commanded as the back of Marcus’ knees hit the footboard of his bed. He growled at her, but she just raised an eyebrow, pushing at his chest. He didn’t resist, letting himself sit on the edge.</p><p> </p><p>“You know Marie Curie championed the development of X-rays after her husband’s death?”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t distract me with your brain,” Hermione laughed as she straddled his lap, careful to keep her weight off his legs so as not to agitate his knee. “And yes, I did know that.”</p><p> </p><p>Removing the silver tie clip, Hermione’s fingers worked the knot of Marcus’ tie, loosening it enough to pull it over his head, dropping it on the floor behind her. She attacked the buttons of his shirt, groaning when she saw the undershirt underneath it.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, this is a ridiculous amount of clothes, Marcus.” She huffed as she waved her hand over him.</p><p> </p><p>“Same thought that’s been running through my mind all night.” Marcus wrapped an arm around her waist and flipped her so she was laying on the bed and he hovered over her.</p><p> </p><p>He kissed her then, as she giggled on his bed, curls surrounding her. His fingers found the hooks of the corset, unsnapping the fastenings and letting the material part as their lips moved together.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione moaned and chased after Marcus as he pulled away.</p><p> </p><p>“Just a second, let me get my shirt off,” he told her, pulling at his shirt to get it off. Marcus could hear the buttons pop off but couldn’t care as he took at the vision lying on the bed in front of him.  </p><p> </p><p>Hermione, with her back arched as she moved the corset from under her, letting it fall away, her pink tipped nipples pebbled- and, <em>god</em>, he just wanted to get his mouth on them. Her knees spread, brushing against the material of his trousers, waiting for him to settle between them.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus pulled his undershirt over his head and threw it behind his shoulder, unbuttoning his trousers to give himself more room. Hermione popped up on her elbows and looked at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you going to start telling me more Marie Curie facts?”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you liked that!” He grinned, leaning over her, his chest brushing against hers, both groaning at the contact. “She named the first chemical element she discovered polonium after her native country, you know?”</p><p> </p><p>She wrapped her arms around her neck. “Shut up and kiss me, you berk.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus did as he was told, not knowing what he wanted to touch first. His fingers itched to tangle into her curls, but with her body arched under him, his hands found the soft skin of her back. His lips moved away from hers, enjoying the gasp that left her. He moved down to her neck, sucking lightly at the pulse point, smirking when her hips lifted, rubbing against the obvious bulge in his trousers.</p><p> </p><p>He moved down, his mouth leaving a trail of kisses down her chest, his fingers brushing against her nipple. He smirked at her moan, the lift of her hips, the arch of her back.</p><p> </p><p>“You know…”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione groaned in frustration.</p><p> </p><p>“Marie Curie and her husband both enjoyed bike rides and trips abroad…”</p><p> </p><p>“Would you rather go on a bike ride with Marie Curie right now?” Hermione asked, glaring at him.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus was set to respond, but both froze when his name was called, just before his door was flung opened.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Marcus my flight was…oh shite! Shite, shite, fuck! Sorry!”</p><p> </p><p>“Adrian! Get the fuck out!” Marcus yelled at his flatmate, shifting to cover Hermione from view. “Christ.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry! I…shite what am I…I’m not looking! Eyes are closed, I swear! God what the…Fuck!” A loud yelp echoed the room. Marcus turned and Hermione lifted, her arm covering her chest to see Adrian on the ground, feet tangled in her dress.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, don’t!” She winced when she saw Adrian’s feet shift slightly and a slight tearing sound filled the room. “Oh, Pansy’s going to kill him.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry!” Adrian groaned.</p><p> </p><p>“Just keep your fucking eyes closed!” Marcus barked, lifting off the bed to let Hermione up. He looked around the floor and found his undershirt, handing it over to her. “Here, I’ll go grab your bag in a minute.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione tugged it on as Marcus went over to Adrian, who was lying still on the floor, his hands over his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck are you doing here?” Marcus asked, artfully untangling Hermione’s dress from Adrian’s feet and tossing it onto the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“My flight was cancelled; thought you’d want to go to the pub with me. Didn’t realize Hermione was coming over after your date. So sorry! Really, just…as embarrassing as this is for you two, can we all agree this is much more embarrassing for me?”</p><p> </p><p>There was a slight beat where the two men made eye contact, and Marcus realized the position they were in and just what Adrian was looking up at. Adrian snapped his eyes closed again. Marcus, with a quick curse, shifted slightly, adjusting himself and buttoning his trousers with a wince.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not agreeing to that.” Marcus muttered, helping him up and frog marching him out of the room. “Hermione, I’ll be back; I’m going to grab your bag.”</p><p> </p><p>“All right,” she squeaked.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll replace your dress!” Adrian shouted, just as Marcus shut the door to his room.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re a fucking mess.” Marcus glared. “You can open your eyes now, you twat.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m really sorry, Marcus.” Adrian insisted, following him down the hall, watching Marcus retrieve the overnight bag and Hermione’s clutch.</p><p> </p><p>“Your flight got cancelled?” Marcus prompted.</p><p> </p><p>“It got delayed, then cancelled, then the whole meeting just got rescheduled for a video conference on Friday, so I’m home.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I noticed.” Marcus said. “Really need my own fucking place.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’d miss me,” Adrian grinned, rocking back on his heels.</p><p> </p><p>“You’d be surprised how wrong you are. You staying here?”</p><p> </p><p>“It <em>is</em> my flat.” Adrian laughed, “But I’ll be in my room. Promise I’ll knock, but you really should have locked your door.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus didn’t respond, instead knocking into Adrian’s shoulder, overbalancing the smaller man and sending him to the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“No, yeah, I’ll just knock.” Adrian muttered.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus went back into his room, closing the door and making sure it was locked. He could hear Adrian muttering in the hallway. He scanned the room but didn’t see Hermione on the bed anymore. He did hear the water running in his bathroom, though. Setting Hermione’s clutch on his dresser, he moved toward the bathroom door.</p><p> </p><p>Knocking lightly, he opened it when he got the okay. He saw her standing at the sink, washing her face, still drowning in his undershirt.</p><p> </p><p>“So, mood ruined?” Marcus asked in defeat.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione laughed, lightly patting her face dry with the towel that had been on the counter. “A bit.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’ll replace the dress.”</p><p> </p><p>“He better; Pansy is the one that convinced me to get it. So, if he doesn’t, you’ll be out a best friend.” She grinned at him, holding out her hand and wiggling her fingers for her bag.</p><p> </p><p>He held it out for her. “I like you in my shirt.”</p><p> </p><p>“I like me in your shirt. I just need to wash the rest of this make up off and braid my hair. The things I need are in my bag”</p><p> </p><p>“No more snogging?”</p><p> </p><p>“I think we’ve had enough for tonight.” Hermione laughed. “Also, I don’t know if I want to risk another visit from Adrian.”</p><p> </p><p>“I understand. Want some tea? I think I need to watch some water boil for a few minutes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t cold showers work too?” Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow, looking down at Marcus’ crotch and then back up at him with an amused grin.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, but then we wouldn’t have tea.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tea’s perfect.” Hermione replied, taking the bag from his hand and leaning up on her tip toes to nip at his chin, “Maybe some <em>Antiques Road Show</em> to go with it.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>XxxxxxX</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“All right, why did you block off two hours for lunch, tentatively three? I do have other things to do than discuss books with you, Hermione.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione blinked, looking at Theo as he threw himself into the chair across from her. She always enjoyed Theo’s company, but he had a habit of cutting out small talk and jumping straight into conversations. She had picked up on it during their school years and had tried to break him of the habit, but Theo was Theo, and it wasn’t a habit he figured worth breaking.</p><p> </p><p>Theo was the type to hold entire conversations in his head so, by the time he reached the person he was meant to talk to, he’d already done the pleasantries, and it wasn’t worth repeating out loud. Though, he had to consciously work on curbing the habit when working with clients.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione, however, hovered between friend and almost client. She also liked messing with him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello to you too, Theo. I’m doing great today, thank you for asking. How are you?”</p><p> </p><p>Theo groaned, his head leaning back in aggravation. Tilting back up to look at her he said, “Good afternoon Hermione. I’m glad you’re doing well. I’m good, too.” He paused a beat, then sighed. “Seriously, why three hours? If it’s to talk about Marcus, you have girlfriends for that. And Draco, who is basically <em>the</em> gossip network for all of us, and you live with him.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione huffed a laugh. “I actually do want to have lunch with you, but I also have a free week and wanted to talk to you sooner rather than later and just figured I’d take advantage of a free chunk of time on your schedule.”</p><p> </p><p>Theo straightened, taking off his coat. He looked around and raised his hand to get a passing waiter’s attention.</p><p> </p><p>“You know what you want?” Theo asked, scanning the menu.</p><p> </p><p>“I already ordered, told them to put it in once my friend got here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Perfect,” Theo murmured, looking up as the waiter approached. The server didn’t even get a chance to open his mouth before Theo was rattling off his food and drink order and handing over his menu. Theo raised an eyebrow when the waiter stood there for a shocked second before leaving with the order.</p><p> </p><p>“Should have just ordered it myself.” Hermione muttered, knowing Theo preferred a summer salad for his lunch, along with unsweetened black iced tea, but only a minimal amount of ice. Her summer as a waitress at Seamus’ pub had stuck with her, as had Theo’s little “tests”. He had a habit of returning food when it was wrong. “Also, you have got to start being nicer to the waiters, Theo. They’re going to spit in our food one of these days.”</p><p> </p><p>“I was nice.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nice includes the pleasantries you hate.”</p><p> </p><p>Theo ignored Hermione’s comment, placing his coat in the free chair next to them. “Tell me why you have a free week? I thought you were saving your holiday time for the end of the year.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms over her chest. “Minerva forced me to take a week off. Apparently, she’s dating Mr. Blotts and they talk about me.”</p><p> </p><p>Theo laughed. “And I’m guessing he let slip that you moonlight as a bookstore employee.”</p><p> </p><p>“I like working there! And I don’t accept payment.”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Theo said dryly. “It’s not like you end up leaving with a mountain of books after doing inventory and paperwork. I wouldn’t consider that payment, either.”</p><p> </p><p>“Theo! You know he shouldn’t be up on ladders anymore and before I got my hands on his bookkeeping...”</p><p> </p><p>Theo groaned. “I remember, it was a mess. That I agree with. So, Minerva found out you’re moonlighting and gave you a week off? That doesn’t seem right.”</p><p> </p><p>“She found out I was interested in buying.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah,” Theo nodded. “Right.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you look over the paperwork I sent over? I’ll be honest, Theo, I only skimmed it. I thought you were much better suited for it.”</p><p> </p><p>Theo nodded. “Yes, well, it’s my job. It’s not like I go around setting broken bones, I leave that to you. But yes, I looked. He’s asking a good price, lower than what it’s probably estimated at. Which means he either really likes you and knows that you’ll take care of it, or he doesn’t know what he has. The papers say it’s three properties he’s looking to unload.”</p><p> </p><p>“Three?”</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t see that?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione shook her head, “Not at all. I thought it was just the store.”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Theo frowned, digging his phone out of his pocket. “Let me see if I can find it.” He scrolled through his email, only lifting his arms away from the table when the waiter came and set their food down. He smirked at his phone when he heard Hermione send his iced tea back, asking for less ice. “I see your trauma as a waitress still holds.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re the most horrible guest, Theo. That poor server is not prepared.”</p><p> </p><p>Theo rolled his eyes, clicking on the attachment. “I don’t know what’s so hard about the concept of ‘light ice’. Here it is.” Theo skimmed through the documents, finding the list of properties that Francis Blotts was looking to sell before retirement. “Looks like it’s the main store, a flat, and an empty property, but it doesn’t say where they are.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to go over and talk with him?”</p><p> </p><p>Theo nodded. “Since you’ve blocked off three hours, we might as well. I’ll call Adrian to meet us over there.” He looked up in curiosity when a squeak came from Hermione. Her face had turned a light shade of pink and her teeth were chewing on her lower lip. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>They both turned when the waiter came back to drop off Theo’s iced tea. Theo looked at it and nodded. For Hermione’s sake he wouldn’t send it back again, though it still had too much ice. “Thanks.” He muttered, looking back at Hermione. “What’s the face for?”</p><p> </p><p>She shook her head. “It’s just, why does Adrian need to meet us there?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because I deal with commercial properties, Adrian specializes in residential. We need to get a good estimate on what everything is really going to run you, or if you even want the three properties, and if <em>you</em> don’t, if it’s something we’d be willing to take on. Why? Do you not like Adrian?” Theo set his phone down. “This is going to cause problems with Marcus.”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you didn’t want to talk about Marcus.” Hermione muttered, picking at her plate.</p><p> </p><p>“Color me intrigued,” Theo smirked, picking up his fork and starting on his salad.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, everyone calls Draco the gossip, but you’re all part of the same knitting circle.”</p><p> </p><p>“I make a wonderful scarf. Tell me why you have that face?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s stupid, but I don’t think he likes me.”</p><p> </p><p>“He does.”</p><p> </p><p>“I really don’t think he does.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hermione, if he didn’t, he would have told you by now. Have you not heard what happened with Candice?”</p><p> </p><p>“Marcus’ ex? No, I mean I know of her, Marcus and I spoke of exes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Adrian hated her. I mean, <em>hated</em> her.” Theo told Hermione. “He went and spent a week in Bath for work and Marcus introduced him to her. He came back and told all of us we weren’t going to Bath for Marcus’ games anymore and that we were only going to the London games.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you guys just…accepted that?” Hermione asked in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>Theo shrugged. “Why wouldn’t we?”</p><p> </p><p>“I guess, I just don’t understand how your friend group works?” she asked in confusion. “I know when Harry tells me not to do something it’s in my best interest, but it’s still up to me to decide if I go through with it or not.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I mean, Hermione.” Theo laughed, “It’s not as if we didn’t question it. We did, but we also trust Adrian’s judgement. He felt like Candice would cause friction in the group if we all ended up in shared space together. Adrian never went into it, but some red flags popped up on his trip.”</p><p> </p><p>“And he never told Marcus?”</p><p> </p><p>“He planned to, but by the time they saw each other again, Marcus was in the hospital with a busted knee and Candice was nowhere to be found. My point being, with Marcus and Adrian living in the same flat, I don’t doubt that if Adrian didn’t like you, he would have made his opinion known by now.” Theo eyed Hermione, who was chewing her food slowly. “But something else happened. That can’t be all.” Theo laughed. “It can’t be. You’ve had people dislike you before and it’s never stopped you from doing what you wanted. So, what else happened?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione took a sip of her water, looking away from Theo with a blush.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! This is good.” Theo said eagerly, pointing his fork at her. “And it has to be good if I haven’t heard about it, which means no one knows.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s nothing big, Theo!” She pushed his fork away with her own. “It’s just embarrassing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me everything.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re the worst.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Everything.”</em></p><p> </p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes, moving her salad around with her fork, “Marcus and I went out last night and we went back to his. Adrian was supposed to be on a business trip.”</p><p> </p><p>“His flight got cancelled last minute.” Theo laughed. “Oh my god, what were you and Marcus doing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Theo! What do you think we were doing?” Hermione dropped her fork, burying her face in her hands with a groan.</p><p> </p><p>“Was it in a shared space? I need to know, Hermione!”</p><p> </p><p>She shook her head, looking at him through spread fingers. “We were in his room.”</p><p> </p><p>“Adrian’s?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Marcus’ room!” Hermione corrected quickly. “God, can you imagine?”</p><p> </p><p>“I can! You were in Marcus’ room…” Theo waved his hand for her to continue.</p><p> </p><p>“I think Marcus and Adrian have the same boundary issues that Harry, Draco and I have.”</p><p> </p><p>“In which they do not exist?” Theo leaned back in his chair, full body laughing. “Oh god, this is amazing.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione groaned. “I mean, I don’t <em>think</em> he saw anything, but it’s a bit mortifying because I don’t know what he <em>heard.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“Hermione!” Theo pretended to gasp, scandalized. “Did he hear sex noises?!”</p><p> </p><p>“No. I think he heard worse.”</p><p> </p><p>Theo frowned. “Wait…what could be worse?”</p><p> </p><p>“I apparently really like factual-based dirty talk.”</p><p> </p><p>Theo grabbed his phone off the table. Hermione moving her hands from her face to look at him, wide eyed in embarrassment. “What are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m calling Ade.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why!?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because I still need him to come out and look at the property. <em>And</em> I want to know what he heard!”</p><p> </p><p>“No!” Hermione tried to grab the phone, but Theo stood and moved around to the back of his chair, pinning Hermione to hers with a raised eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! Ade!” Theo greeted, Hermione groaned, sinking into her seat. “Yeah, do you have a couple of hours free? I’m having lunch with a friend, but she’s interested in some property. One of them is residential and I wanted to see if you could take a look? Yeah, should be done in about half an hour, we can meet you over there. All right, I’ll send you the address.”</p><p> </p><p>Theo hung up and grinned at Hermione, pointing his phone at her. “I think this is good.”</p><p> </p><p>“Disaster.” She argued.</p><p> </p><p>“It’ll be good.” Theo decided.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="https://www.pinterest.com/kassandrawrites/heres-to-my-future/fancy-date-inspo/">Fancy Date Inspo</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.pinterest.com/pin/222576406574005479/">Blue Footed Booby</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.pinterest.com/pin/222576406574005483/">The Kakapo</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E3a88_SjJR0">Benedict Cumberbatch talking about the Kakapo</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. In Which “The Talk” is Had</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hermione is nervous and Adrian gives her a brief history lesson.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You folks were not of fan of Ade last chapter, here's hoping he redeems himself in this one! &lt;3 Thank you for all the love!</p><p>Thank you to my betas Jaksan118 and Cellardoor111.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione and Theo walked into Flourish and Blotts. Theo chuckled as he held the door open for her.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re getting way too much enjoyment out of this.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve no idea,” Theo smirked.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, Miss Granger!” Mr. Blotts grinned from his spot on the counter. “And a young mister that is not your usual mister.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione laughed, leaning over the counter to kiss the man’s weathered cheek. “He’s a friend of my mister. This is Theo. Theo, this is Francis Blotts.”</p><p> </p><p>Mr. Blotts shook Theo’s hand, looking him up and down. “Non-fiction, that’s where you end up, isn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>Theo grinned. “It is.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re usually in and out. Know what you want, where it is, and always give me correct change.”</p><p> </p><p>Theo nodded. “That I do.”</p><p> </p><p>“Theo’s here to look at the store. We also wanted to talk about the contracts you sent me,” Hermione told Mr. Blotts as she leaned up against the counter.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Hermione, had you wanted to get lawyers involved…”</p><p> </p><p>“No, no, no, no, no,” Hermione said quickly, cupping Mr. Blotts’ hands. “Theo’s in real estate.”</p><p> </p><p>“My friends and I acquire properties,” Theo explained. “For the most part to flip them for a profit. I’m a friend of Hermione’s and she asked me to look over the contract for the sale.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I would never cheat you, Hermione.” Francis told her.</p><p> </p><p>“We know.” Theo smiled kindly. “We want to make sure you get the price this place deserves and don’t sell it for less, especially since you want to sell two other properties for the price of one. Honestly, Mr. Blotts, you’re losing money in the sale.”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t realize you were adding on two other buildings.” Hermione said to Mr. Blotts.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I’m not.” Mr. Blotts shook his head. “But they are their own separate addresses.”</p><p> </p><p>Theo looked down at his buzzing phone, noting the text he had just received. “Ah, give me a minute. Our other friend is coming to take a look too. I’ll be back; he’s a bit turned around.” Theo didn’t wait for a response, instead turning and leaving the bookstore.</p><p> </p><p>“Bit distracted, that one.”</p><p> </p><p>“Always,” Hermione laughed. “Mr. Blotts, why did you set the price so low?”</p><p> </p><p>Mr. Blotts patted her hands. “I trust you with this place. You have the same love for it that I do and that Georgie did. You’ll take good care of it. Honestly, you were already written into the will, but I decided to retire before that came about.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Blotts!” Hermione laughed. “That’s horrible!”</p><p> </p><p>“But true.” He crossed his arms over his chest, settling back in his stool. “You’ll do good.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione smiled and nodded. “I want to do good.”</p><p> </p><p>“You will. Georgie always thought so too.” Mr. Blotts looked up at the ceiling. “Your pre-order is in the office; it’s already been rung up with the gift card your mister keeps loaded. Though, seems pointless now that you’ll own it all.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione laughed. “I’ll still pay for my own books. Well, Marcus will apparently.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’ll single handedly keep this place afloat,” He teased. “He seems like a good one.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m learning that he is.” She said softly.</p><p> </p><p>“Good, I’m glad, Miss Granger.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Blotts, you can call me Hermione.” She chided.</p><p> </p><p>He sent her a smile and patted her hand. “Does that mean you’ll finally call me Francis?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione gave a long-suffering sigh. It was a forever argument with them, especially in the last year when her visits had become much more frequent. “Fine, <em>Francis</em>, you have a deal.”</p><p> </p><p>She took great pleasure in watching the older man smile. Hermione turned when the bell above the door rang out, signaling a new customer had entered the shop. She could already feel her face heat when she saw Adrian walking in behind Theo. He sent her a quick smirk, but moved forward to the counter, holding out his hand to Francis.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, I’m Adrian Pucey,” he introduced himself, nodding his head towards Theo. “Theo asked me to come in and see about some property you’re looking to sell.”</p><p> </p><p>“Very nice to meet you, Adrian,” Francis nodded, shaking the man’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>Adrian looked over at Hermione. “Hello, Hermione.”</p><p> </p><p>She dipped her head, she could tell her cheeks were red in embarrassment. “Adrian.”</p><p> </p><p>While she had spent the morning in the flat with Marcus, Adrian had been gone by the time they left the room to scrounge for breakfast. She wished that she had a bit more time to tamp down the embarrassment she felt.</p><p> </p><p>Adrian only smirked at her, before turning his attention back to the elderly gentleman in front of him. “Forgive me, I’ve only skimmed the contract Theo sent me; tell me about these buildings.”</p><p> </p><p>“Only one building.” Francis corrected.</p><p> </p><p>“But three are listed.” Theo said, pulling out his phone again.</p><p> </p><p>“Three addresses, yes, all here.” Francis told them. “Before Georgie died-”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, who’s Georgie?” Adrian asked, before wincing slightly and turning to the man. “Though, my condolences for your loss.”</p><p> </p><p>“Georgina Flourish.” Hermione answered. “She was Francis’ sister.”</p><p> </p><p>“Passed a few years now. Your condolences are appreciated young man,” Francis said, patting Adrian’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>“I interrupted. Please, continue.”</p><p> </p><p>“Before Georgie died, we had plans. We bought the building nearly 60 years ago. Used to be a warehouse back during the Industrial Revolution. Changed hands a few times; interesting history.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tell them about the ghost!” Hermione said excitedly, bouncing on the tips of her toes.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, Myrtle. Haunts the woman’s loo.” Francis said knowingly. “Canary Girl that died during World War II when this was a munitions factory.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, Canary Girl?” Theo chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>Francis raised an eyebrow “Didn’t learn that at the fancy boarding school you all attended?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione poked the older man’s shoulder. “Not everyone reads every single book in existence.”</p><p> </p><p>“Except you.” Francis nodded towards the younger men. “Go on, tell them what a Canary Girl is.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded. “They used to use sulfur during that time in the munitions factories. The women that handled the sulfur had their skin and hair turn yellow from the contact. They were called Canary Girls because of it.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, how’d Myrtle die?” Adrian asked, intrigued by the history.</p><p> </p><p>“Story goes that the women were filling trays of anti-tank mine fuses. One of the fuses exploded, set off a train of them. Myrtle was the one working on the tray. She was the only fatality, though a lot more girls were injured in that blast.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, not that that’s not a horrible but interesting story, but what’s with the three buildings you’re selling?” Theo asked impatiently.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Building.</em> Take the wax out of your ear boy, or would you like me to show you the grammar section of the shop?” Francis corrected again. Theo had the sense to look abashed by the reprimand, while Adrian looked amused. “Georgie and I bought the warehouse in 1960 after a button factory went out of business. We renovated it to split it into two, including the upstairs.” Francis pointed behind him. “The empty space next door is part of this building.” He pointed to the space above. “The flat upstairs, also part of the building. One building, three addresses.”</p><p> </p><p>“What happened to the space next door?” Adrian asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Used to be an ice cream shop. Florean Fortescue rented the space from us up until about 5 years ago. He retired but no one wanted to take over, so he let the contract run out. Georgie and I had planned on renovating it, making it a part of the bookstore, but we still had tenants in the two flats upstairs, so we didn’t touch it.”</p><p> </p><p>Francis waved his hand, as if fast forwarding his story. “Tenets moved out, so Georgie and I started the renovations upstairs, but then she passed.  Renovations went a bit more slowly after that, but they finally finished it at the end of July.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, two flats?” Theo asked.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I turned it into one large flat.” Francis pushed himself out of his stool. “Come on, I’ll show you. Hermione, dear, turn the <em>Open</em> sign over.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I can work the counter while you show Adrian and Theo upstairs.” Hermione assured, starting to make her way around the counter.</p><p> </p><p>“No, no, I want you to see it too. Come on.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is there no one else in here?” Adrian wondered as Hermione went to go flip the lock closed at the front door, turning the sign over as she did so.</p><p> </p><p>“Just the regulars,” Francis said with a wave. “They’re fine. We’ll head up on the lift.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione frowned at the older man’s back as they followed him to the back corner of the shop where the elevator was. “The lift?”</p><p> </p><p>Francis dangled his keys over his shoulders. “Private key leads to a private space.”</p><p> </p><p>“Years coming here, and I never knew the lift led to a third floor!” Hermione said excitedly, nearly pushing past Theo and Adrian to get to Francis’ side.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not like I keep more books up there Hermione. Well, anymore.” Francis muttered the last part as they reached the lift.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry,” Theo interrupted, looking at the lift nervously as Hermione pulled open the outer French doors, “When was this lift put in?”</p><p> </p><p>Francis looked over at Theo, the inner metal scissor doors that led into the lift squeaking as he pushed them open. “Well I’d say when the building was built in the early 1900s. It <em>has</em> been updated since, of course.”</p><p> </p><p>“It gets maintenance every six months as well.” Hermione assured Theo.</p><p> </p><p>Theo looked in and stepped back again, shaking his head when the elevator gave a groan. “No thank you, is there another way up there?”</p><p> </p><p>“Theo, mate,” Adrian nudged his friend. “It’ll be fine. It’s deep and wide enough.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is there a public entrance to the flat?” Theo asked, jutting his thumb over his shoulder towards the front door.  “I should probably go look at that entrance anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>Francis eyed Theo and nodded. “Hermione, you take Mr. Pucey on the elevator,” he told her handing her the keys “I’ll take Mr. Nott through the public entrance round back.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I can take Theo.” Hermione volunteered, stepping away from the elevator.</p><p> </p><p>Adrian laughed, taking the keys from his hand. “It’s all right, Mr. Blotts. Hermione will take me on the elevator. We’ll meet you up there. Which key is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Little gold one there, you’ll see where to stick it.” Francis said, pointing at the key. “Come along, Mr. Nott. I’ll show you the back of this place.”</p><p> </p><p>Adrian grinned, walking onto the lift. Hermione eyed Adrian wearily before walking onto the lift with him and shutting the outer French doors first, then the metal doors, making sure to lock both sets of doors.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s see, so I’m guessing the key goes here.” Adrian said, pointing at the keyhole on the panel. He inserted the key and gave it a turn, the elevator lurching upwards. “Probably should get the panel updated.” He murmured, looking around the elevator. “Whole thing, really.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione shifted, leaning her shoulder against the wall. “No, it gives the whole place it’s charm.”</p><p> </p><p>Adrian cleared his throat, turning to look at her. “I should apologize again for last night.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are we jumping right into this then?”</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s get the awkward out of the way.” Adrian said. “Trust me when I say, the situation was much more embarrassing for me and Marcus then it was for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione snorted in amusement. “You weren’t the naked one on the bed.”</p><p> </p><p>"Look Hermione,” Adrian started as the elevator groaned to a stop. Hermione moved past him to open the metal doors. “Think about it: there I am, laying on the floor, looking straight up at Marcus’ erection. I mean, even we have limits as best friends."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes and pushed open the outer French doors. “Trust me when I say, if positions had been reversed, I wouldn't have been complaining.” She felt her face heat and ignored Adrian’s laugh that echoed through the lift as she walked out.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” she whispered, looking around where the lift had stopped. It was a small mud room, empty, but with so much potential, Hermione thought as she looked around the small room.</p><p> </p><p>“Original brick,” Adrian said as he stepped up next to her. “And hook ups for a washer and dryer, which is a great start,” he murmured.</p><p> </p><p>She turned back and closed the elevator doors, along with the outer doors.</p><p> </p><p>“This must be the public entrance,” Adrian said, opening the single door that sat opposite of the elevator entrance. Windows flanked the entirety of the wall, letting in the natural light of the day.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione could see through the windows that that doorway did lead to a small balcony, which overlooked the back garden. She had seen the small balcony before, as she liked to read outside in the spring and summer, weather permitting.</p><p> </p><p>She went to her right, where another door stood. Feeling a bit like Alice going through the rabbit hole, she left Adrian in the mud room and walked through.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione came out to a short hallway and then paused in awe of the space. “Whoa,” she gasped. She could hear Francis talking to the boys, answering their questions about the building. She ignored the chatter and stood in the middle of the empty space, taking it in.</p><p> </p><p>The far wall was entirely comprised of floor to ceiling bookshelves. Hermione resisted the urge to sit down where she stood and just stare at the wall. Even with all the books she had in Draco and Harry’s attic, and the few she had in storage, there was no way she would fill the shelves. She delighted in that fact; so much space! At the lower level of the shelves, a large electric fireplace was centered.</p><p> </p><p>To Hermione’s left was an open-concept kitchen. Counters had been installed along the wall but allowed for the original brick of the warehouse to be showcased, instead of being covered with a backsplash. There were spaces set into the counters that allowed for a stove to be put in, along with a refrigerator. Two large cabinets flanked the counters. Hermione assumed those would be for storage and pantry space.</p><p> </p><p>In the center of the kitchen space sat an island with a deep farmhouse sink. She ran her fingers over the marbled countertop, taking in the drawers and cabinets along the base.</p><p> </p><p>“Kitchen’s brand new.”</p><p> </p><p>She turned and saw Francis leading the boys into the space with her. “It’s beautiful.”</p><p> </p><p>“Simple, clean.” Francis shrugged. “At least that’s what the builder told me. You like it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Love it.” Hermione nodded with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Francis grinned at her. “Good! Thought you would. Of course, if the bookshelves didn’t sell you and the kitchen didn’t work, I’d hoped the view would,” he said, nodding towards the opposite wall.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione stood by Mr. Blotts as Theo and Adrian murmured about the brick, estimated cost, and some small updates. She and Francis stood in front of one of the three large arched windows that made up the entirety of the wall. The windows overlooked the front street and the neighborhood before them.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s wonderful.”</p><p> </p><p>“Stairs lead to the loft above.” Francis told her waving towards the stairs next to them, signaling her to follow him.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione went up the stairs with Mr. Blotts, noting that the space below the stairs was an open and large nook. She could see it being set up as a home office, or even a mini reading nook, with the right lighting.</p><p> </p><p>Once upstairs, she took a look around the space that made up the loft. What had been once been one large room had been sectioned off into two. Even with the divided space, it was still pretty open. One space was completely empty, which she assumed was what would make up a bedroom. It was large enough for a bed the size of Marcus’ and then some.</p><p> </p><p>“Bathroom through there,” Francis said, waving towards the glass partition. “Wall slides,” he showed her as he pushed gently on one end of the doors to slide it open. “Bathroom’s pretty open, but you have a water closet with the toilet.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione walked through and saw the new double sinks against the left side of the wall, a door was tucked in between the glass partition and sinks that she assumed made up the water closet. She opened the door to check, and yep, toilet.</p><p> </p><p>Walking past the sinks, the floor sunk in slightly, as it made up the open shower, a large, round gold showerhead hung from the ceiling. A small window with a ledge was at the far wall with frosted glass kept anyone from seeing out or in but filtered in natural light. A deep large clawfoot tub tucked into the opposite corner.</p><p> </p><p>“All new fixtures. Honestly, Hermione, no one’s been in here since it’s been finished.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione looked around and nodded. “I wonder what I could charge for rent if I bought it,” she said as she crossed her arms over her chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Francis frowned at her. “I thought you were looking to move out from your friend’s.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” She blinked over at him, looking away from the claw foot tub that called to her.</p><p> </p><p>“A couple of months ago, you mentioned that you were thinking of moving. I’m showing you the space because I think it’d be perfect for you.” Francis sent her a little smirk. “And eventually your mister of course. It’s large enough for him.”</p><p> </p><p>“I-” Hermione looked around the space helplessly. “I wasn’t-”</p><p> </p><p>“So, you weren’t looking at those bookshelves downstairs and already planning how to organize your books?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione could admit that she loved the space and she could already mentally see how she would furnish it and what colors she wanted. While she had spoken about moving out with Remus and had thrown the idea around a couple of times with the girls, she had been putting off actually looking for a flat.</p><p> </p><p>She loved living with Draco and Harry, loved having them as a support system, and they had been incredible and generous. She had been there for nine months now, and even if they had assured her that she needn’t rush in her search, she knew they were ready to move forward with their relationship. She saw the way Harry would eye Draco, the way his fingers strayed to his pocket where he had taken to carrying the ring.</p><p> </p><p>She knew whether the boys got engaged or not that they would let her stay. She was ready to leave, though. She felt like she had pressed pause on her life for the past couple of months, and she was ready to press play again.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione looked over at Francis. “Well, it seems perfect, but I’ve yet to see a closet.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, hidden. Used to be an old managers office,” Francis told her waving her out of the bathroom, and pointing towards the door next to the glass partition she had somehow missed in her earlier scan. He pulled it open it and waved her through, following behind her.</p><p> </p><p>“Smaller space,” he told her as she pushed open the secondary door. “But it works as a walk-in closet.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione snorted in amusement as she took in the space. It wasn’t a closet; it was a small dressing room with a sky light that let in the natural light. Shelving and cabinets had been installed, along with open spaces with rods where clothes could be hung.</p><p> </p><p>“This is wonderful,” she whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“You take your time. Look around. I’m going to go check on those boys you brought. I left them downstairs talking about the original floors.”</p><p> </p><p>She smiled and nodded, watching him go. Hermione took one last look at the room, chewing on her lip in contemplation. She could hear Pansy’s voice whispering in the back of her head, “<em>A new wardrobe does deserve a new closest.”</em></p><p> </p><p>“She’s not wrong.” She muttered to herself as she left the closet. Hermione shut the door behind her, frowning when she heard muttering behind her. Turning, she saw Adrian walking around the space, knocking his fingers against some of the brick and nodding to himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Everything okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Adrian turned to her in surprise. “Jeez, where’d you come from?</p><p> </p><p>She pointed upwards, “Closet. Where are Theo and Francis?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Blotts went to show Theo the old ice cream shop. We both agreed this is a good space. Draco handles your money management, right? I only ask so I know who to work with when talking prices.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione shrugged. “He and Sirius work together with it. Draco takes care of investments and Sirius takes cares of the properties I rent out now. Though I haven’t decided I want it.”</p><p> </p><p>“You do.” Adrian laughed, crossing the room to settle into the bench seating of the window at the other end of the room. “I can see the way you eye the space; you’re already arranging the furniture in your head. All my clients get it when they find the right home.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not your client.” She pointed out, her fingers trailing over the iron railing. She sat down on the ground, her feet dangling over the ledge of the loft, while her arms crossed over one of the rungs. She heard Adrian cross and saw him settle next to her, his legs dangling next to hers.</p><p> </p><p>“I get an odd feeling from you.” Adrian told her.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione turned to eye him. “How so?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re nervous, and you weren’t like that at the pub. It could be because of last night, but I think it’s something else. I’d rather resolve it now than make future interactions weird. So, I’ll start. Sincerely,” Adrian told Hermione, sitting up and putting his hands to his heart. “I’m sorry for not knocking last night, I honestly didn’t realize your relationship with Marcus had progressed that much that his plan was to have you spend the night.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione frowned at him. “It’s not the first time I’ve spent the night, though. I was there Sunday night after the Pub Quiz.”</p><p> </p><p>“Were you?” Adrian asked in amusement. “I took a red eye to Manchester after that, as I had an early morning meeting. I didn’t get in until the afternoon. By the time I woke up yesterday, I had to pack and leave to catch my next flight. I left just as Marcus was getting ready for your date and we hadn’t spoken since. We usually catch up in the mornings, but I didn’t want to cause anymore awkwardness, so I left early today.”</p><p> </p><p>He continued before she could get a word in. “All that to assure you that I didn’t see anything last night, other than legs and Marcus’ massive back.” he said with a roll of his eyes. “So, I am sorry. I will knock from now on.”</p><p> </p><p>“Marcus will also lock his door.” Hermione added.</p><p> </p><p>“Point is moot if you get this place.” Adrian laughed, the sound echoing around the empty loft. “Apology accepted?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione turned towards him, moving one of her legs from the ledge and tucking it underneath her. “Adrian, you have nothing to apologize for. It was an accident and honestly, it’s not the first time I’ve been walked in on. Harry had a key to my last flat and had walked in on me and my ex a couple of times. Also, the amount of times I’ve walked in on Harry and Draco is…just too many to count. I’m not embarrassed by what we were doing or ashamed in any way. I <em>am</em> frustrated that we were interrupted, but I’m not mad about it. The person you’re going to have to worry about is Pansy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Marcus already tattled,” Adrian muttered with an eyeroll. He turned a sheepish grin on Hermione, “Apparently there was no saving the dress, so your new dress is on the way. God, you’ve got expensive taste.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione laughed. “No, Pansy does, and Pansy is a bad influence.”</p><p> </p><p>“Agreed.” Adrian nodded. “Well if you’re not embarrassed about last night, then why the…” he waved his hand around her. “The mood is different. It’s like you’re nervous.”</p><p> </p><p>“Because I am.” She groaned, covering her face with her hands before dropping them in frustration.</p><p> </p><p>“Did I do something to make you nervous?” Adrian asked, his tone concerned.</p><p> </p><p>“No!” Hermione assured him. “No, you’ve done nothing. Your Marcus’ best friend, and I’ve heard things, and I just…don’t want you to think ill of me.”</p><p> </p><p>“What have you heard?” Adrian laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“How you’ve hated Marcus’ girlfriends.”</p><p> </p><p>“’Cos they were gold diggers.” He replied with a groan, tilting his head back to look at the ceiling. “I’m going to give you a bit of a history lesson: When Marcus was with Katie back at school, he was a proper melt.” He looked back at Hermione with a grin. “I mean that in a nice way. He was pathetic for the girl, and Katie was good to him, maybe not <em>the best</em> for him, but she was good. When they broke up, he was gutted. Mostly, I think, because he really was ready to give her his all. About a year into their careers they got back together, and Marcus just…it was hard watching him give all this effort into the relationship when it was obvious that Katie wasn’t doing the same.</p><p> </p><p>Adrian sighed. “We got into a fight about it. I wanted him to realize that they were both trying to make something work when they were clearly on different pages. Marcus would have given up his career for that girl had she asked, but she wasn’t willingly to budge on <em>anything</em>. The fight was…it was bad. We didn’t talk for nearly four months. The only reason we started talking again was because I’d heard from Cassius that Marcus and Katie had broken up. Marcus was playing like shite because of it.”</p><p> </p><p>“You went to help him?”</p><p> </p><p>“Help is a nice term for what I did.” Adrian laughed. “I’m smaller than Marcus, but I know what buttons to push to get his arse in gear. Marcus was proper soppy back then too, just…” he smiled lightly at Hermione, “I don’t know if he’s shown that side of himself to you. He’s a hopeless romantic, just-”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, he is.” Hermione smiled back at Adrian, remembering their dinner from the night before; how Marcus had been so nervous about the idea of getting the dinner wrong. How he had spoken to her about doves and his love of birds. The way he had whispered <em>my dove</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Katie fucked him up. Don’t get me wrong, Katie’s a sweet girl; they just didn’t work well together. Her and Lee though, perfection.” Adrian said with a nod. “End of the day, I still don’t know why they broke up or what happened. Marcus makes it seem like it was mutual, but he shut down after that. Genevieve and Candice didn’t help matters. I’m protective of my friend ‘cos Hermione, I’ve seen this man fall arse over tits for a bird and get nothing in return. I’ve seen girls take advantage of him. What kills me is he’s so aware of it; he knew what Genevieve and Candice were doing and he just let it happen. So yes, I haven’t liked his past girlfriends and I let Marcus know that unless he planned on marrying the girl, I didn’t want to meet any more of them after Candice.” Adrian smirked at Hermione’s wide eyes at his proclamation. “You, however, are different.”</p><p> </p><p>“How?”</p><p> </p><p>“You were already woven into our friend group. You, sweetheart, had glowing references. Marcus also hasn’t shut up about you since he met you at the coffee shop. He hasn’t stopped bloody smiling either, which is odd, as I’ve spent years with this man frowning at <em>everything</em>. I’ve never seen him like this before, and while it’s only been about a month, it’s like your…” Adrian shrugged. “It’s like you’re a bit of him.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione blushed, fingering a loose tread on her jeans. “I-”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve nothing to worry about; I like you, sweetheart. My friends like you; Marcus adores you. Obviously if you hurt him things change, but that goes both ways. Marcus wouldn’t survive if he hurt you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I like him a lot.” Hermione assured. “I want you to know that. I’m not with him because of the things he can give me. Though unlimited books have been nice.” She admitted with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>Adrian laughed. “Can I ask why then?”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s always been something about Marcus, and the more I get to know him, the more I want to know. Outwardly, I’m attracted to him-”</p><p> </p><p>“Obviously.” Adrian drawled.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes. She thought about her words carefully. She’d noticed things about Marcus, his insecurities about the size of his body being the main one, but also how he had slowly started to unhunch and make himself taller. While Marcus opened up to her, and she was sure he and Adrian spoke about things, Hermione wasn’t sure the depth of the things they spoke about.</p><p> </p><p>“Inwardly, he’s a bit of a gentle giant.” Hermione softly told Adrian. “The size of him is so opposite of who he actually is, and I…” She smiled lightly at Adrian. “I enjoy knowing him. I’m sure that I could be with him for years and I’d still being learning something new about him.”</p><p> </p><p>Adrian nodded. “I’m glad you see that in him.” He eyed her with a smirk. “He’s definitely told you about the birds, then.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is it some secret?!” Hermione laughed. “I honestly love it.”</p><p> </p><p>“He got teased a bit at school for it, we put a stop to it quick, but he doesn’t share it as much anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione’s heart hurt over a young Marcus being teased for his love of birds- something he had shared with his father- so much that he had started hiding parts of himself at such a young age. She wondered how hard it would be to find the little shites.</p><p> </p><p>“And you have a protective streak. That’s good.” Adrian nodded, noting how Hermione had tensed at the mention of Marcus being teased. “I think you and Marcus are good together. It’s why I’m not arguing with Marcus about you coming to the Halloween party next week. I think you’ll get on with Cassius and Graham just fine, and if you get on with Pansy, Tracey will be a breeze.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, passed the gatekeeper then?”</p><p> </p><p>“Passed and approved.” Adrian nodded with a grin. “Now, can we please make a deal on this place? Because I would also like to get Marcus the fuck out of my flat.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re cracked,” Hermione said with a roll of her eyes. “I’m not moving in with Marcus so soon.”</p><p> </p><p>“I give it six months.” Adrian snorted.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione laughed. “Just to spite you, I say a year.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, you’ll fit in just fine with the rest of the boys,” Adrian laughed.</p><p> </p><p>The door below them slammed shut and they both straightened, looking down at the main area of the flat to see Theo walk in, tilting his head to look up at them.</p><p> </p><p>“You need to buy this place,” Theo announced. “If you don’t, then I’m making my own deal. Call Draco and Sirius so we can work out these numbers.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hello Theo. I take it you liked the other empty property?” Hermione teased, leaning against the railing.</p><p> </p><p>Theo groaned. “Hi Hermione. Yes, I did. Are pleasantries done? Can we talk about this now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Go ahead, Theo, tell me why I should buy it all.”</p><p> </p><p>“The bookshop is a great investment; we both know it’s doing great.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, but how will it do when Marcus stops shelling money into it to keep Hermione’s book addiction appeased?” Adrian quipped.</p><p> </p><p>“Still great.” Theo nodded, while Hermione shoved a laughing Adrian. “The space next door though- Mr. Blotts was telling me that his sister was thinking of turning it into a small tea shop. They just never got the idea off the ground. It’s been cleared of the old ice cream stuff and might need a little reno, depending on what you want to turn it into, but I think you’d see an uptick in revenue if you did do a tea or coffee place there. You could knock out one of the walls and just make it one business.”</p><p> </p><p>“And get rid of bookshelf space?” Hermione asked with a gasp.</p><p> </p><p>“Bottom line will be worth it,” Theo said with a roll of his eyes. “Adrian, what are your thoughts on the flat?”</p><p> </p><p>“She was sold the minute she realized it came with a private elevator from a bookstore.” Adrian teased. “From a realtor’s point of view though, whoever the builder was, they did a great job. It’s an amazing space. If I didn’t love my flat so much, I’d get it.” He turned to Hermione with a teasing grin. “I could wire this place up for you. Automate everything.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, it’s fine. Marcus hates the technology in your apartment, and I have to agree with him.”</p><p> </p><p>“I change my predication!” Adrian announced. “I gave it three months before Marcus and Hermione move in together.”</p><p> </p><p>Theo scoffed. Hermione looked down at him with a raised eyebrow. “Have something to say?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re both kidding yourselves if you don’t think Marcus will ‘unofficially’ move in within a couple of weeks only to say it’s ‘official’ within three months. Now, that aside, should I call Draco and Sirius? Because if they don’t come today, I’m serious about making the offer myself.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione looked around the flat. It was a space she could very much see herself living in. She could imagine the colors she wanted, the feel she wanted to give it. She knew that the bed she was sleeping in at the boys' house wasn’t quite the style she wanted for the bedroom, and the color of the bathroom would need to change.</p><p> </p><p>“Look if it’s the bookstore and your programme at the hospital you’re worried about, there’s enough of a cushion financially to take on an employee while you work at the hospital,” Theo assured her.</p><p> </p><p>Another decision she really needed to make. One she would think about later. For now, she nodded. “No. I mean, yes, I will call Sirius and Draco and see if they can come down.”</p><p> </p><p>“I was hoping you would say that; I already called them and they’re on their way. Meet me downstairs.” Theo told her walking away.</p><p> </p><p>“I think Marcus is going to love his new home.” Adrian said with satisfied sigh.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione eyed him, amused. “Are we friends enough that I can say you’re very annoying.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sweetheart, I’ll let you call me Ade. So yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re very annoying and Marcus won’t like it if you call me sweetheart.” Hermione said with a laugh remembering Marcus’ response when Adrian had kissed the back of her hand at the pub.</p><p> </p><p>Adrian smirked as he pushed himself up off of the floor and held his hand out to help her. “Why do you think I’m going to call you that? Anything that annoys Marcus brings me immense pleasure.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione laughed as she took his hand and let him help her up. She followed him down the stairs, very ready to get started with her life again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Pinterest Boards for this chapter<br/><a href="https://www.pinterest.com/kassandrawrites/heres-to-my-future/the-loft-inspo/">Loft Inspo board</a><br/><a href="https://www.pinterest.com/kassandrawrites/heres-to-my-future/flourish-and-blotts-inspo/">Flourish and Blotts Inspo</a></p><p>Myrtle's story is based on true history - I used the links below about the Canary Girls of WW2. Marked as something I did not know until I wrote this fic lol.<br/><a href="https://www.mylearning.org/stories/women-at-war-the-role-of-women-during-ww2/743">Munitions Factories in WW2</a> <br/><a href="https://www.messynessychic.com/2016/02/17/the-canary-girls-and-the-wwi-poisons-that-turned-them-yellow/">Canary Girls</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. In Which They Very Much Have the Flat To Themselves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hermione and Marcus go on a double date…and also have the flat to themselves</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just...enjoy lol.</p><p>Thank you to my betas Jaksan118 and Cellardoor111.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Here you go, my dove,” Marcus murmured as he set the pints down in front of Hermione before slipping into the booth next to her. Hermione’s eyes pulled away from the Arsenal and Leicester City game playing on the TV’s; it was a replay from Monday, but both she and Marcus had missed it. She didn’t support either team, but Marcus seemed chuffed about Arsenal playing, so she was rooting for Leicester.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” Hermione said, letting Marcus manhandle her so her legs were in his lap. Marcus had one hand on her ankle, stroking the bare skin between her Converse and jeans while the other wrapped around his pint, both of them watching the game.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm, Tom has our orders in. Are you sure you don’t want to put in something for Draco and Potter?”</p><p> </p><p>“No. They’re late, which means we eat without them.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus eyed Hermione curiously. “That’s a bit unlike you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, well, they were trying to pull me into an argument that I didn’t want to get into.” She rolled her eyes. “All because Harry left his socks in the living room and they were gone when he got home today.”</p><p> </p><p>“Socks?” He asked in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione shrugged. “It’s a thing.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus was going to respond, but she threw her hands up in a disgusted groan as cheers launched through the pub.</p><p> </p><p>“Your stupid team just scored.”</p><p> </p><p>“I could tell; this <em>is</em> an Arsenal pub,” He laughed, taking a drink of his pint.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione grumbled, cupping her pint. “The pub we were meant to go to is a Man United pub.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, well, when you meet Cassius and Graham next week, you can yell at them about it.”</p><p> </p><p>The original plan for their night had been to meet Cassius, Graham, Adrian, Draco, and Harry at The Hog’s Head where the boys usually met for a pint on Thursday night (usually sans Harry, but Draco had invited him along since Harry had the night off). By the time Marcus had picked Hermione up in the car service, Adrian was on his way to catch a flight, while Graham had texted that he couldn’t make it, as his daughter had fallen and broken her arm and they were at the A&amp;E at St. Mungos. Hermione had told Marcus to tell Graham not to go to Dr. Smith but ask for Dr. Dunbar instead; she really resented that Zacharias Smith was working her A&amp;E shifts, and Fay was by far the better doctor. Draco and Harry had been arguing, so Hermione and Marcus knew they would be running late.</p><p> </p><p>When she had gotten into the car, Cassius had texted that he was out too. He had been out of town for the week and his wife was insistent on a date night.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus had asked Hermione, since The Hog’s Head was a bit on the dodgy side, if she wanted to go to The Leaky Cauldron instead. She had agreed. Now, as they sat at a table watching the game, she was fairly sure Marcus just didn’t want to be the only Arsenal fan in the sea of Man United fans. <em>Tosser.</em></p><p> </p><p>“You can call me names all you want, Arsenal’s going to win this one.” Marcus teased, his fingers squeezing her ankle.</p><p> </p><p>“Lucky you’re so fit.” Hermione told him with a smirk, tugging on his arm. Marcus took his cue and leaned down, accepting the kiss. “What do I get if Leicester wins?”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus smirked at her. “Well they’re not going to. So, the question is really, what do I get when Arsenal wins?”</p><p> </p><p>“Is Adrian really out of town this time or is he making a surprise appearance again?”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus groaned. “I can’t wait until you move into that flat.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione quickly shushed him. “Remember, Harry doesn’t know yet!”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know why you haven’t told him; you signed the paperwork yesterday.” Marcus tilted his head in consideration. “This may also be why Draco and Potter are arguing. Draco hates secrets.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not why they’re arguing, and I’m telling Harry tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>“What are you telling Harry?”</p><p> </p><p>They both looked up to see Harry standing at their table with his arms crossed. Draco was standing behind him, rolling his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Is it about the maid service Draco hired?” Harry asked in annoyance, jutting his thumb behind him to point at Draco.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione release a breath of relief and looked at Draco. “Oh good, you’ve told him.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco groaned while Harry dropped into the booth, glaring at his boyfriend. “I told you when we first moved in together that I didn’t want a housekeeping service.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco scooted in besides Harry with a roll of his eyes. “Because you said you’d be able to keep the house clean. Which turned out to be a lie.”</p><p> </p><p>“I keep the house clean!” Harry argued.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Harry, love, no.” Hermione said patting her best friend’s hand. “You don’t. Alicia does. She’s fantastic.”</p><p> </p><p>“You started this, you know.” Draco said, pointing at Hermione. “You just had to point out that Harry’s socks were gone.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Marcus murmured in understanding. “This is what the socks are about.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione patted Marcus’ arm but kept her eyes on Draco. “And I told you months ago that you needed to tell Harry about Alicia.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve known for months?!” Harry asked, his voice betrayed. “And you didn’t tell me!”</p><p> </p><p>“Because Draco said he would! Honestly,” Hermione said with a roll of her eyes “Had I known he was going to take this long, I would have told you sooner. Her lemon bars are amazing, but I always have to eat them before you get home.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to eat them before he gets home; I told you to tell him Luna made them.” Draco moaned.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s where the lie falls apart. Luna doesn’t make lemon bars.” Hermione pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>“Or you could have just not lied to me at all!” Harry yelled. He glared at Draco. “Out; I need a drink away from your ugly mug.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco sneered at Harry but moved out of the booth, letting him leave. Draco sat back down across from the couple, watching his boyfriend settle in at the bar. He looked back at Hermione and Marcus. “How mad do you think he is?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you cocked that up mate,” Marcus chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“No…” Hermione glanced over at the bar where Harry was sitting. “He’s more upset about the lying than the housekeeping service. He’ll be fine in a few.”</p><p> </p><p>“A few? What, like, ten, fifteen minutes?” Draco asked, glancing over his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know.” Hermione frowned. “Why- oh fucking <em>twats</em>!” Hermione yelled. Marcus laughing loudly as Arsenal scored another goal.</p><p> </p><p>“Hermione, focus!” Draco said sharply. “Arsenal wins it 3 to 1; whatever Marcus wins in this, just give it to him. I have limited time here. I need to talk to you, and I did not have an argument with my boyfriend to have you ignore me!”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione blinked over at Draco, not sure what to address first: that he’d ruined the game for her, that he would assume that she and Marcus would bet on the game- which they almost had but their conversation had gotten derailed- that he needed to talk to her, or that he had started a fight with Harry in order to be able to do so.</p><p> </p><p>“Here you go.”</p><p> </p><p>The trio looked up as Tom set down their dinner. Marcus and Hermione had both gone for hamburgers to go with their pints. They had gotten the same burger, the only difference being that while Hermione had ordered a single beef patty with bacon and cheddar, Marcus had ordered triple the amount in his. Both came with chips, but they had both been in agreement that an extra basket had been needed between the two of them.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks Tom!” Marcus and Hermione echoed as the older man walked through the packed pub.</p><p> </p><p>“Where’s mine? I told you what to order us.” Draco said as Hermione moved her legs off of Marcus to sit properly in the booth so that she could eat.</p><p> </p><p>“Then you decided to pull me into an argument before I left the house,” Hermione snarked, dipping a chip in ketchup before popping it into her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Because I needed to talk to you without Harry there and you guys have been attached to the hip since birth! You know what?” Draco scoffed, his fingers running through his white blonde hair. “Fine, that’s fine. I need to talk to you, and I need you to stop looking at <em>the bloody game</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione looked away from the TV sheepishly. “Sorry! I’m focused on you. Also, Harry and I have not been attached at the hip.” At Draco’s raised eyebrow, she relented. “All right, we’re a <em>bit</em> attached. What is it you wanted to talk to me about?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco looked over his shoulder again, making sure Harry was still at the bar before turning to Hermione and Marcus. “I want to propose.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione blinked. “Propose what?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco stared at Hermione in frustration, and she stared back in confusion. Marcus nudged her. “I think he means marriage…to Potter.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?!” Hermione nearly screamed, clapping her hands over her mouth when Draco started shushing her.</p><p> </p><p>“Keep your bloody voice down!” Draco ordered. “Fuck!”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re fine; Potter’s still watching the game. He’s got a pint now, though.” Marcus said with a grin. “That’s great, Draco. Congratulations.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you dare cry!” Draco hissed at Hermione.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not going to!” Hermione promised, though she did wipe away the tears that had gathered. She smiled up at Marcus when he kissed the top of her head. “Oh, Draco when?” she asked turning back to her friend.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s what I wanted to talk to you about,” Draco replied. “I wanted to do it Saturday. Don’t!” he warned when she squeaked.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m good!” Hermione said, though her voice was up two octaves. Marcus grinned at her, enjoying the excitement that was vibrating through her body.</p><p> </p><p>“My worry is that you know how he gets this time of year; I just want to make sure that asking him to fucking marry me a week before…<em>you know</em> will be fine. Hermione stop crying!”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione looked up at the ceiling to keep her tears in, fanning her hands in front of her face. She leaned into Marcus when his arm wrapped around her and pulled her close. “I’m not crying!”</p><p> </p><p>“Look, I would love to go and hug you but I’m going to let your boyfriend handle that, because if Harry looks over and sees me hugging you and you crying, he’s going to think one of us is <em>dying</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine! I swear!” Hermione cried, wiping her eyes again. “Just give me a minute.” She blew out a breath and looked at her friend. “Would this make you my brother-in-law?”</p><p> </p><p>“Jesus, Hermione.” Draco groaned.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione reached across the table and grabbed Draco’s hands. “I think it’s a wonderful idea. I can’t speak to what Harry feels this time of year, especially with it being nearly fifteen years removed from his parent's death, but compared to twelve-year-old Harry and now, I think - oh I think it’s so perfect Draco. One thousand million percent approve!”</p><p> </p><p>“You really think so?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I’m setting you up for rejection. Yes, I know so!” Hermione cried. “I’m really excited about this Draco- have been since I found the ring four months ago.”</p><p> </p><p>“I knew you’d been snooping!”</p><p> </p><p>She grinned at him. “Of course I snooped. Also, my feet were cold and your socks are warm. Is this why it’s formal dress on Saturday?”</p><p> </p><p>“Thought formal would be better than a theme this year. I’ve got it all planned out.” Draco groaned again when he saw the tears shimmering in Hermione’s eyes. He turned to Marcus, pointing at Hermione. “I hope you’re prepared for that; she gets teary-eyed about everything. She cried during the royal wedding last year. I’m pretty sure it was because her dreams of marrying Prince Harry were dashed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, shut up you prat.” Hermione said as she kicked Draco’s shin under the table, giving a satisfied smile at his yelp.</p><p> </p><p>“She also has the Love Island app on her phone.” Draco hissed as he rubbed his shin. “Votes every time there’s voting for the public, too.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus snorted, “As if you don’t.” He lifted his hips slightly to pull his phone out of his pocket, Hermione watched in interest as Marcus unlocked it and then tilted the screen in her direction. She laughed when she saw the Love Island app on his phone.</p><p> </p><p>“Come here you,” she grinned, wrapping her arms around his. Marcus leaned down to let Hermione press kisses against his mouth. “Perfect,” she said.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not but thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can you guys pay attention to <em>me</em> now, please?!” Draco cried.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, shut up.” They looked up to see Harry putting his pint down and sit down at the booth next to Draco. “The world doesn’t revolve around you. Let Hermione be soppy with her boyfriend.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not mad at me anymore, then?” Draco asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I’m furious. We’ll be continuing this conversation when we get home and you’ll be sleeping on the couch.”</p><p> </p><p>“At least I know it’s clean,” Draco muttered.</p><p> </p><p>Harry shook his head. “Not helping your case. Now where’s dinner?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hermione didn’t order it for us.” Draco sulked.</p><p> </p><p>“Great. You go put in the order and wait at the bar for it. Don’t make Tom walk over here again,” Harry said, scooting out of the booth and motioning Draco out.</p><p> </p><p>“Hermione was the one that didn’t put it in,” Draco accused.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not mad at Hermione, I’m mad at you. Go put dinner in.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, but not because you told me to, but because I’m hungry,” Draco replied as he slid out of the booth.</p><p> </p><p>“Another pint as well,” Marcus told Draco, lifting his empty one.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Me too!” Hermione called at his back, grinning when he tossed a two-finger salute over his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“This house keeping service...” Harry started as he sat in the space Draco had vacated.</p><p> </p><p>“Alicia is a gem; don’t you dare scare her off,” she told Harry, pointing her half-filled pint in his direction before taking a sip.</p><p> </p><p>“How did I not know she was coming in?”</p><p> </p><p>“Draco calls her after you get your schedule and makes sure she comes when you’re at work.” Hermione explained. “Harry, admit it; you’re horrible at cleaning up. If Draco and I don’t remind you, your shit stays in the living room for days. Honestly, it’s what makes up a good portion of my sessions with Remus.”</p><p> </p><p>“All right, I’ll admit, cleaning isn’t my highest priority. I just don’t like the idea of someone strange coming into the house.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well first, she’s not a stranger, Alicia Spinnet was in Marcus’ year and did track and field with Ron. You know her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nice girl.” Marcus nodded absently, his fingers picking at his chips, having long finished his burger while Hermione had spoken to Draco and Harry. His eyes were on the game, with half an ear on the conversation. He blinked belatedly as he realized he complimented another girl and wondered if Hermione would be bothered by it. “Adrian dated her for a bit.” He added in an effort to correct himself.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione frowned at him. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Alicia, Adrian dated her for a bit. She’s nice.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry snorted a laugh, figuring out what Marcus was doing. “Marcus, Hermione’s not going to get jealous of you complimenting another girl. Sleep with another one, yes. Talking about one, no. Especially if you’re just calling her nice.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione stroked Marcus’ arm. “I agree, she is very nice. It also bears repeating that her lemon bars are to die for and I would leave you for her if she asked, solely on this fact. It’s really too bad she’s been dating George Weasley for a spell and has shown me <em>no</em> interest.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus laughed. “Noted. I’ll make sure to learn how to makes lemon bars to keep you interested.”</p><p> </p><p>“Go back to your game, my bear. You don’t have to pay attention to this. All I’m doing is fixing Harry’s life.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Your bear,</em>” Harry teased.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione pointed a finger at him. “Would you like me to get into what you call Draco?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope.” Harry murmured, lips going to his pint glass.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, I had a point to this, and I’ve lost my train of thought,” Hermione muttered, tapping her fingers on her pint glass.</p><p> </p><p>“Alicia isn’t a stranger,” Marcus provided, his eyes back on the game.</p><p> </p><p>“Right! First, Alicia isn’t a stranger. Second, Draco only hired her after a good four months of you two living together. You were in the middle of training and weird hours; the house was a disaster. Third, he knows you hate people in your bedroom that don’t live in the house, so he cleans up the bedroom. Alicia isn’t allowed to clean in there or in your bathroom.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I clean the bathroom,” Harry whispered under his breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Because Draco lets you!” Hermione laughed. “Harry, love, Draco grew up with people cleaning up after him. You grew up with people cleaning up after you. I’m sure Draco appreciates your effort but admit that this isn’t your strong suit and let Draco have the cleaning service.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry gave a deep irritated groan. “I hate admitting the idiot is right.”</p><p> </p><p>“It happens so rarely though that I don’t think it’s going to be much of a blow to your ego.”</p><p> </p><p>“You are cheeky tonight.” Harry grinned at Hermione.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m irritated that I got pulled into a fight that wasn’t any of my business and wouldn’t have even happened had Draco just told you he had Alicia coming in to clean the house in the first place.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll admit, I’m a bit stressed. The socks shouldn’t have bothered me as much as they did.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione’s eyes briefly went to the game before going back to Harry. “Your detectives’ exam is coming up soon.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well that too,” Harry nodded. “But…I’m going to ask Draco to marry me on Saturday.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione stared at him wide eyed, before promptly bursting into tears.</p><p> </p><p>“I-” Harry stared at her in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus looked down at his girlfriend, his arm starting to go around her to comfort her, only for her to wiggle down into her seat. He watched in amusement as she ducked under the table and pop back up next to Potter to hug him tightly.</p><p> </p><p>“I was not expecting this reaction.” Harry admitted, his hands floundering before hugging her back.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione hugged him for a minute longer before pulling away, palms on her cheeks and laughing in surprise when Marcus held a handkerchief out for her. “Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus nodded in acknowledgment, turning to Harry. “Congratulations.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, he hasn’t said yes.” Harry muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, he will!” Hermione promised. “He so very much will. Harry, I’m so happy for you!” she cried, hugging him again, holding Marcus’ handkerchief tight in her fist.</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t pull away from HHHarry, even when Draco came back to the table balancing three pints and two baskets of fish and chips in his hands. Marcus helped him set it all down before moving over so Draco could settle in.</p><p> </p><p>“What did I miss? Did you tell Harry about the flat?” Draco asked.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione tried to pull away, but Harry held her tighter. “What flat?” he whispered.</p><p> </p><p>She wiggled away from his tight hold but grabbed his hands reassuringly. With that, she told him how she had been speaking with Francis; how she had gone with Theo and Adrian to see the properties he had listed; how she’d fallen in love with the flat above the bookshop and the small space next door that used to be the ice cream shop they used to visit as kids when shopping for their schoolbooks.</p><p> </p><p>“She signed everything yesterday,” Draco added.</p><p> </p><p>Harry squeezed Hermione’s hands before letting her go and turning towards his food. Hermione accepted the pint Marcus slid her way. “Hermione, if you want to move out, I’m not going to hold you back.” Harry told her. “Draco and I offered you the room because instead of kicking Ron out-”</p><p> </p><p>“Like you should have,” Draco muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“You let him keep the flat and needed a place to stay. It was between me and Sirius, and I’m happy to have had you at my place for as long as you’ve been there. You’re my best friend and my sister, but I’ve always known you’d eventually move on.” Harry shrugged. “I hate it, but I’ll accept it.”</p><p> </p><p>“It won’t be until next month. Probably not even then. I have to start sorting through things. I haven’t made a plan.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course you have,” Harry teased. “It’s honestly fine, Hermione, take your time. Don’t bother giving us money for rent if you’re just going to spend the next few weeks moving everything out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh but-”</p><p> </p><p>“Hermione, we’ve never asked for rent. You just hand us money each month and we take it because it’s better than arguing with you.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s what I’ve been paying Alicia with,” Draco admitted. “So really, be mad at Hermione, since she’s technically the one paying for the housecleaning service.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nice try. Still mad at you.” Harry said with a roll of his eyes. He looked over at Marcus, who Harry knew was paying attention even as his eyes switched between the game and checking on Hermione. “Are you moving in with her?”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus blinked, looking over at him slowly. “Sorry?”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t play dumb.” Harry laughed. “You’ve been seeing each other a month now and suddenly she wants to move out. Are you moving in?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Marcus replied simply. “I’m still at Adrian’s.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you intend to move in with her?”</p><p> </p><p>“Harry!” Hermione shoved at his arm.</p><p> </p><p>“Oi! I get to have a talk with him. I want to know his intentions.”</p><p> </p><p>“It's fine.” Marcus grinned. “Only fair since I heard Adrian put you through it the other day,” he assured Hermione before turning back to Harry. “My intentions?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve been dating a month. Are you going to take care of her?”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus nodded. “Yes.” Marcus laughed when Harry waved his hand in the air, prompting him for more. “I’m not moving in with her. We’ve been dating a month and yes, we’re officially in a relationship, but we still have a lot to learn about each other. With that said, I want to know more and I’m willing to learn more. If that means sleeping over at her new place where flatmates won’t interrupt, honestly, I’m all for it.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco snorted. “Pretty sure Harry doesn’t want to know you want to sleep with his sister.”</p><p> </p><p>“As if he doesn’t know already,” Hermione laughed.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus grinned. “Potter,” he cleared his throat, “Harry, I’m not one to get soppy.” Marcus’ eyes cut to Hermione, who was grinning in amusement. “But I can tell you, sincerely, I care a lot about Hermione given the short amount of time we’ve known each other. I don’t plan on hurting her and I’ll stick around for as long as she lets me.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry stared at him a beat before nodding and pulling his pint closer. “Yeah, all right, I’ll let you stay.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, seeing as you worked so hard to set me up with him, I’d hope so.” Hermione rolled her eyes, picking out a chip from the basket she was sharing with Marcus.</p><p> </p><p>Draco pointed at Harry, looking at Hermione in shock. “You think <em>he</em> set that all up? That was <em>me</em>! I’m the puppet master! Give credit where credit is due!”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione looked over at her boyfriend pleadingly. “Can we not double date with Draco and Harry again? I forget how much of a drama queen Draco is when he’s not getting all the attention.”</p><p> </p><p>“Done,” Marcus agreed. “We can even drop them as friends all together, love. You name it, I’ll do it.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione laughed. “I’ll keep that in mind, I may have some requests for tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>Both Draco and Harry groaned as Marcus winked at his girlfriend.</p><p> </p><p>A couple of hours, another pint each, and a third basket of chips later found Hermione and Marcus stumbling through his apartment, her overnight bag swung over his shoulder as Ms. Figg yelled at him about Adrian slamming the doors.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll tell him!” Marcus called over his shoulder as he closed the door, making a point to do it gently.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re <em>sure</em> Adrian isn’t going to show up tonight?” Hermione teased as she watched him lock the door and set up the alarm.</p><p> </p><p>“Just what do you think we’re getting up to tonight, my dove?”</p><p> </p><p>“You were the one that said I could name anything I wanted and you’d do it.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s been sending me pictures all night of his location.” Marcus grinned as he picked Hermione up, her jean clad legs wrapping around his hips. “One from the gate,” he said, moving down the hallway to his room, “One from him in line to the plane, one on the plane, one in the air, a video of the flight attendant telling him for the last time to turn his phone off, then about an hour ago a picture of the outside of the hotel, and then finally one of him at the bar. He’s definitely in Leeds, but just in case, I’ll lock my door.”</p><p> </p><p>“I was wondering who was texting you all night,” she whispered, nipping at his ear. Her lips moved down his jaw to his lips.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus didn’t let her go until the door to his bedroom was closed and locked. Unlike the last time they had been in his room, there was no talking, no attempt at teasing as he sat on the edge of the bed with her on his lap. His hands worked her jumper off as he toed off his shoes, leaving her in her black lace bralette.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Jesus</em>, I am not a man that has a thing for fabrics, but I think this lace might just do it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait ‘till you see the matching underwear,” Hermione said against his throat, her teeth nipping lightly before her tongue soothed it.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus pulled away slightly, licking his swollen lips, his fingers tugged on the curls still held in a ponytail Hermione was wearing them in. He smirked when her fingers were quick to pull her hair down, the elastic band falling to the floor. His hands wrapped around her bare waist, her skin warm and flushing pink, moving down to cup her arse through her jeans.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>She hummed against his throat, her hips rocking against him. “No sex.”</p><p> </p><p>“All right. <em>Shite.</em>” He hissed, his hands tightening on her arse when she bit the spot behind his ear.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione pulled away with a smirk. “But we should definitely take advantage of the empty apartment.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus stood abruptly, a shriek leaving Hermione’s lips as she found herself still in his arms, then promptly thrown on the bed. “Marcus!” she kicked at his side lightly, “You can’t just…” She trailed off as he pulled his shirt over his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t just what?”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” she blinked, looking up at him.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t what?” Marcus repeated, grabbing on to her foot, slipping off her shoe and sock, repeating the motions with the other. He took note of the black sparkly polish on her toes as they wiggled against his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“I-” Hermione frowned at him, her foot pushing against his hand. “You distracted me on purpose!”</p><p> </p><p>“I think that’s the entire point. Unbutton those for me,” he said, letting her foot go to point at the button of her jeans.</p><p> </p><p>“Third time on your bed and you’re already getting lazy,” She teased, though her fingers worked on the button and zipper. He tugged them off once they were undone, dropping the article of clothing on the ground before taking in the high cut of her lace panties. They did indeed match the bra.</p><p> </p><p>“Fucking hell, you’re going to kill me with this lace,” Marcus muttered before stripping off his own jeans, leaving him in his pants, climbing up on the bed and caging her in underneath him. “Beautiful,” he whispered before catching her lips with his. He felt the warmth of her fingers on his chest, her nails raking softly down before settling on his waist and pulling him down against her.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm,” he groaned, shifting so he could grasp at her wrist. “Up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p> </p><p>“Your hands. Up.” Marcus ordered. Hermione’s eyes locked on him before slowly inching her arms up over her head to rest on the pillows.</p><p> </p><p>“Good?” she asked quietly,</p><p> </p><p>“So good, my dove. Keep them there,” he told her, his lips skimming down her body, starting at her throat, returning the nips she’d given him earlier. He traced the strap of her bra, snapping it lightly against her shoulder, smiling against her skin when he heard her moan and felt her arch against him.</p><p> </p><p>“Off?” Marcus asked. While he wanted the control, he also wanted to make sure he didn’t overstep any lines. He had been able to take off the corset the other night, but he wouldn’t take that as blanket permission for tonight.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I move my hands to take it off?”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus looked up, Hermione’s fingers clenching the pillow. He liked it. “No,” he responded. “Clasp in the back?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Lift up.” He watched Hermione’s back arch and hips raise, rubbing against his erection. He groaned against her chest and shifted to reach underneath her and undo the clasp of her bra.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to have to move my arms to take it off,” she laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine.” Marcus gave in, watching Hermione shrug off the bra and drop it off the side of the bed, her arms going back above her head without prompting.</p><p> </p><p>He continued his path down her chest, his fingers tracing the swell of her breast, his thumb flicking her hardened nipple. She emitted a gasp, her legs rising to bracket his hips and squeeze. His lips followed his fingers, biting lightly on her nipple before his tongue soothed it. His name was a gasp on her lips. Marcus moved to watch Hermione, her head thrown back, eyes squeezed shut while her fingers twisted on the pillows.</p><p> </p><p>He kissed his way to her other breast and gave it the same treatment.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Marcus</em>,” Hermione moaned.</p><p> </p><p>He reluctantly let go of her nipple with a wet pop before continuing down her chest to the dip in her stomach as she sucked in a breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Breathe,” he reminded, watching her slowly let out the breath she was holding in before kissing the spot below her belly button, just above the edge of her panties. “What do you want?”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Hermione blinked her eyes open, her usually light brown eyes dark and hazy as she looked at him through her lashes.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus rested his cheek against her thigh, kissing the skin. “Do you want my fingers or my mouth?” he asked, “Want me to feel you or taste you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god,” she whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m happy with either, honestly.” He grinned against her leg, feeling the muscle tighten against his cheek. “Curious about both.”</p><p> </p><p>She moaned and resisted the urge to move her hands, tightening them instead on the pillow.</p><p> </p><p>“Choose or I choose for you. You’ll be happy with either-”</p><p> </p><p>“Fingers, fingers please.” Hermione answered quickly.</p><p> </p><p>“Done.” Marcus whispered, shifting so that he was above her again, his hand cupping her. He could feel the heat and the slight dampness of her knickers. “On or off?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione bit her lip, chewing it nervously. “On.”</p><p> </p><p>His fingers dipped under the lace. “Okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh <em>yes,</em> please,” she moaned. Her hips lifted, encouraging him to slip in further. He felt the tight curls at the apex of her thighs before slipping in and feeling her slick heat.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck,” he cursed, pressing down against her body to kiss her, feeling her breasts press against his chest. His fingers tracing the space between her clit and entrance, teasing.</p><p> </p><p>“Marcus, can I put my hands down, please? I want to touch you,” she murmured against his lips.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus hesitated briefly, then called himself an idiot for keeping her hands from him. He dipped his head in assent, and her hands nearly flew down to his hips, her fingers making their way to the front of his pants and resting against his erection.</p><p> </p><p>“Marcus, I don’t know if you’ll fit.” She huffed a laugh, her fingers squeezing him lightly.</p><p> </p><p>“I think I’ll fit just fine,” he muttered, resting his forehead against hers, slipping one finger inside of her.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god,” she gasped, her fingers tightening around his length.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Fuck”</em> Marcus pressed his mouth against Hermione’s and no more talking was to be had as he worked his finger inside of her, growling as her hand ran up and down his length in time with his fingers. <em>God,</em> he really wanted to know what it would feel like without the fabric of his pants between them, and she was so tight and wet and clenching against his finger...</p><p> </p><p>On his thrust in, he crooked his finger, finding the spongy spot, his palm pressing against her clit. With this he had her gasping against his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, there,” she gasped, “There.” Hermione’s fingers tightened around his cock, her back arching as he continued to massage her, her nails digging into his back, and- <em>fucking hell,</em> she was beautiful. Marcus watched her breathing stutter, his name tumble from her lips. He felt Hermione clench around his finger, wet slick on his palm as she came, and <em>god,</em> he could only imagine what it would be like when he was inside of her.</p><p> </p><p>He could feel himself coming, her fingers tight as she stroked him. A moaning of his name as she purposely clenched around him had him growling out his release against her neck. He felt her hand run up and down his back, a slight whine coming from her when he slowly removed his finger.</p><p> </p><p>“Give me a minute and I’ll move.” Marcus whispered, his lips brushing against her beating pulse.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, I like it.” Hermione replied quietly, her fingers still running their path on his back while the other rested on his hip.</p><p> </p><p>“Not too heavy?” he double checked.</p><p> </p><p>“No, you’re keeping most of it off me. Wouldn’t mind it if you just laid on me.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus pressed down a bit more, though shifted to keep himself mostly resting on the bed. She was so warm, and he had never been one for a cuddle after anything sex related, but he liked the way Hermione’s legs cradled him, how her hand would stop at the small of his back and rub the muscle that was always tight before making its way back up. How, if he didn’t have to change his pants and get cleaned up, he would want to curl around her, lay his head on her chest and just fall asleep to the rhythm of her breathing.</p><p> </p><p>Instead, Marcus rolled over. The stickiness in his pants was starting to get uncomfortable, and he hadn’t had to deal with that sensation since his teen years. He sat up on the edge of the bed, looking over his shoulder as Hermione shifted on her side.</p><p> </p><p>“Want me to grab your bag?” He eyed it over by his door where he had dropped it.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll grab it.” She shifted onto her knees pressing against his back, kissing his shoulder. “You go get cleaned up and I’ll get dressed. Do you have things to make a cheese toastie?”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded. “We got our food delivery yesterday.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione leaned forward and rubbed her cheek against his. “I’ll get changed and makes us a toastie and some tea. You find something for us to watch and then we’ll cuddle. Sound good?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds perfect.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. In Which Girls Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hermione, Luna, Pansy, and Fay all have the same day off, a rarity.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to my betas Jaksan118 and Cellardoor111.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While Marcus cleaned himself up, Hermione padded her way to the kitchen. She snooped around until she found a pan and all the makings for cheese toasties. Marcus had come out in tight black briefs that rode low on his hips and high on his thighs. Honestly, Hermione was surprised any pants fit around his thighs at all.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus had come up behind her and tilted her head back, hand light on her neck as he leaned down to kiss her, his other hand giving her arse a quick squeeze before moving around her to make their tea while she finished cooking.</p><p> </p><p>Had Hermione looked at Marcus’ tight arse while he moved around? Yes, yes, she had. Had she caught him eyeing her chest through the dip of his shirt that she wore? Yes, yes, she had. They had smiled at each other, watching from the corner of their eyes as they moved around. He remembered how she took her tea, fixing it with a bit of milk. She had found the plates in the cupboard and slid their food on it while following him back to his room.</p><p> </p><p>A rerun of <em>Storage Wars</em> was playing on the TV. Hermione had cuddled against Marcus’ side as they snacked. He muttered about the prices paid for the storage units, which had made her giggle against him. She drifted off to sleep on top of him after the third episode, her cheek resting against his chest. Marcus pulled her on top of him, his fingers working their way under her shirt to run up and down along her spine.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione had only woken up when Marcus’ alarm had gone off at 5 in the morning. Instead of laying on top of him, she had shifted to her side sometime in the night. Marcus was curled around her, his arm heavy, but a welcome weight. He rolled off of her to turn off the alarm and settled back behind her. A sleepy chuckle vibrated against her back when she wiggled closer to him and nestled back in place.</p><p> </p><p>“Awake, my dove?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm, what time is your first client?” Hermione asked, her voice low and filled with sleep as she rubbed her face against the pillow.</p><p> </p><p>“Not till eight.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then why is your alarm so early?” she groaned, only to shift against him as his arm snuck up the inside of her shirt.</p><p> </p><p>“I go for runs in the morning before getting ready to head to the gym. I usually drag Adrian out of bed to join if he’s home,” he murmured, his lips skimming her shoulder where her shirt had slipped down.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not dragging me out of this bed for a run.” Hermione grunted, shifting against him again, her arse rubbing against his erection. A low groan left Marcus’ lips against her shoulder, his arm holding her tightly against him. “Also, you probably shouldn’t go out like that.” she teased.</p><p> </p><p>“Really wasn’t planning on leaving this bed.” Marcus murmured, his thumb brushing against an already pebbling nipple. “All right?” he asked lowly.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm.” Her back arched as her fingers clenched at the sheets in front of her. “Anything from last night is still on the table, Marcus; you don’t have to ask.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good to know,” he groaned, rolling her nipple between his fingers. He enjoyed the little breathy sounds Hermione made as she arched against him, pressing her breast firmly into his hand. He let go and moved his fingers to her other breast and repeated the motions.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh god,” she whispered. Marcus wanted to roll Hermione on her back and hover over her, but he liked the feeling of her caged on her side, her arse rubbing deliciously on his cock; he enjoyed being able to see her fingers clench on the sheets and her eyes close as she titled her head back to rest on his chest.</p><p> </p><p>His lips went for the length of her exposed neck, nipping lightly, and moving his hand down her belly. He found the hem of her shirt and started tugging it up. “Take this off for me.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione quickly lifted herself up enough to wiggle her way out of the shirt, throwing it on the bed behind Marcus before turning over on her other side to press her chest against his. It wasn’t what he had been aiming for, but he wasn’t going to complain when her lips pressed against his chest and her fingers wrapped around his covered cock.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I touch?” she asked, her fingers teasing the band of his briefs.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” he growled as her fingers dipped under and stroked him. “Fucking hell,” he groaned, his hand clenching against her hips. Hermione’s lips moved across his chest, conjuring a vision of her in the red lipstick that she had worn for their fancy date night and how much he wanted to be marked by her- the evidence of her red lips on his chest.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus shifted them a bit, groaning when Hermione’s hand tightened around him before dipping his own fingers into her knickers, already finding her wet for him. He leaned down so he could whisper in her ear as his fingers teased her. “Next time it’ll be my mouth,” he said with a groan, letting his fingers graze her clit, holding her tight against him. His free hand tangling in her curls, her breath panting against his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Marcus,” she whimpered as he softly stroked her clit. “<em>Please</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus’ fingers slipped down, circling at her entrance. She lifted up slightly against him, and he felt the constriction of her lace knickers go away as she moved them down and off of her smooth legs.</p><p> </p><p>“Beautiful.” Marcus murmured as Hermione tilted her head up to look at him. He leaned down to kiss her, capturing her gasp when he slipped two fingers inside of her. He felt her clench around him, her gasps against his lips as they worked each other. Her fingers moving against his erection in time with his own fingers.</p><p> </p><p>He let go of her lips, groaning against her shoulder as he felt himself coming close to tipping over the edge. He moved his wrist so his thumb could brush against her clit. Hermione moaned in his ear and…</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Fuckfuckfuck.”</em> Marcus growled as his orgasm ripped through him. He felt Hermione’s walls pulsing tightly around his fingers, an answered <em>yessss</em> in his ear, the wet slick on his palm.</p><p> </p><p>Their breaths echoed around the room as they calmed. Marcus looked down to see Hermione’s forehead resting against his chest, her eyes closed. He kissed the top of her head, looking again to see her eyes flutter open and a soft smile on her pink lips.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus glanced down to see her hand still around him, wet with his orgasm. He reached behind him with his free arm, rummaging around between his pillow and the blankets, smirking slightly at Hermione’s groan when the fingers still against her skimmed around her sensitive clit. Finally finding the shirt she had discarded earlier, he wiped at his stomach before finding a clean portion of fabric and wiping her small hand. Once done, he tossed the shirt in the direction if his hamper before settling back in next to her, breathing against the top of her head. Hermione’s fingers settled on his arm that was stubbornly staying between her legs, cupping her.</p><p> </p><p>“Shower?” Marcus asked after a few minutes. He felt himself starting to drift again and knew he’d have to roll out of bed soon.</p><p> </p><p>“You go, you have to work. I can shower at home,” Hermione replied, patting his arm.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, it’s fine,” she said, her face snuggling back into the pillow. “Wake me up when you get out.”</p><p> </p><p>He gave her clit one more caress. Her shiver and groan in response had him chuckling quietly against her shoulder. Her fingers circled his wrist and pulled him away from her.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, yes,” she groaned, letting go of his hand once it was away from her. “Great orgasm, my bear. You’re very chuffed. Now let me sleep and go get in the shower.”</p><p> </p><p>“One more kiss and then I’ll go.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione opened her eyes to look at Marcus before she rolled over to lay on her back, her arms coming around his neck. “You’re very needy in the morning, you know.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know.” Marcus leaned in and kissed her, not quite being able to get enough of her. He felt her fingers twist at the ends of his hair, her willing and open under him. His lips parts hers, licking into her mouth. A faint moan escaped from Hermione’s lips as she accepted him, a shiver running across her body, and warmth reigniting in her belly, a constant reminder that she was very attracted to the man hovering over her. He started to pull away and she leaned further into him, her lips chasing after him with a moan.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus pulled back slightly, lips still ghosting over each other. “Have to shower.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione started to push him away with a pout. “Go, then.” She leaned up to kiss him once more, a quick brush of lips.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus moved off of her to sit on the edge of the bed. Hermione rolled onto her side, resting her head on his pillow and closed her eyes, ready to go back to sleep. She could hear him tapping on his phone before rising from the bed.</p><p> </p><p>She rubbed her cheek against his pillows, but didn’t hear him moving. Peeking out from under her eyelids, she saw him standing by the edge of the bed, his eyes roaming over her figure.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop staring at me while I sleep, Edward Cullen,” she muttered, reaching down to pull the covers over her. Not that she didn’t appreciate his roaming eyes - she very much did - but her back was cold.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus frowned. “I don’t understand that reference.”</p><p> </p><p>“For the best, really,” she muttered, before she pulled the covers over her head, making sure to cocoon herself in them to keep the warmth in. She felt the down comforter settle around her and gave a content sigh as she drifted back off to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>She only woke up with a wrinkle of her nose when Marcus lifted the corner of her blanket. “I’m going to put tea on, bathrooms free if you want to clean up.”</p><p> </p><p>“You trying to say something?” Hermione grumbled, pushing the blankets off her.</p><p> </p><p>“Just that you helped me get off this morning and, while a t-shirt is fine for a quick clean, you may want to actually wash that hand eventually.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione huffed a laugh before sitting up. “You said something about tea?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not a morning person, are you?” Marcus asked amused. Hermione glanced over to see him grinning at her.</p><p> </p><p>“When I don’t have to work, not particularly,” she admitted, letting a yawn escape. “Tea?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to go start it; should be ready by the time you come out. Unless you want to stop at Lovegood’s for something stronger.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yes please.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>XxxxxxX</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Hermione blew a loose curl from her face, grumbling as she stared at the boxes she had lugged from Draco and Harry’s attic and into her flat.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus had dropped her off at the boys’ house with a kiss and a promise to text her later. She had dinner with her girlfriends in the evening (a rarity for Fay, Pansy, Luna and herself to all have the same night off), and Marcus had a video chat dinner with his sister planned.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione had found Draco in the kitchen, already dressed for work in a fitted suit, finishing up his breakfast and tea while skimming the morning paper. She kissed his cheek in good morning while he stole a swig of her iced chai.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Harry’s still sleeping. He works a late shift tonight,” Draco had told her. “I’m going out to dinner with Blaise and Theo after work, since you’ll be out tonight with the girls.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“So, meet back here at ten for a cuddle and a rom com?” Hermione asked, leaning up against the counter next to Draco and pulling at the newspaper pages he’d already read.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“You won’t be sleeping over at your boyfriend’s tonight?” Draco asked with a raised eyebrow.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Not tonight. So, I repeat, meet back here at ten?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah, that’s fine, but I refuse to watch Bridget Jones’ Diary again. I can’t do it.” Draco replied, pulling all the pages back together and setting them in front of her.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Hermione laughed. “Yes, that’s fine, we’ll find something else.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Also, if all goes well tomorrow night-”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“It will,” she assured with a grin.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“If all goes well tomorrow, I’m taking Harry away for the weekend.” Draco’s eyes went towards the stairs to make sure they were still alone. “If you want, Marcus can stay over- not that he can’t stay over when we are here.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I’ll ask if he wants to stay that night, thank you. Where are you taking Harry?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Beach house in Brighton. Weather’s supposed to be nice this weekend.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“You just want to get Harry out of his shirt,” Hermione laughed.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“That too.” Draco smirked. “What are you up to today?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Hermione shrugged. “I don’t know. The girls are meeting me at the flat. Pansy is insistent that she wants to see it. I think I may go through things in the attic and start moving them over.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Have Harry help you bring things down.” Draco said as he straightened his tie. “Those boxes were fucking heavy and…” He paused and rolled his eyes. “I worry if you bring them down by yourself.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Hermione reached over and pinched his cheek. “You love me.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Unfortunately.” He gave a sigh and grabbed her chai. Hermione gave a squawk if indignation when he started walking away. “I have to go and I’m taking the chai. Have a good day, Granger.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“You too, Malfoy.” Hermione grumbled.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hermione had spent the morning making a mental list of things she would need to get done. Cleaning her room and doing laundry had been high on the list as her room was a disaster. The week away from the hospital had thrown off her domestic chore schedule which had caused her laundry to pile up.</p><p> </p><p>Sorting through the boxes in the attic (which Harry, when he’d woken up, had agreed to help her get down) had been just under laundry on her priority list. When she and Harry had gotten into the attic, they had both forgotten how many boxes she had.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Another one with books.” Harry said, sliding it over to the area of the attic with fifteen other boxes that held books. “Fuck Hermione, how did you fit all these books in that tiny flat with Ron?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Hermione shrugged, pulling open another box. “I managed.” Really, she had books in nearly every nook and cranny she could claim, and she had also stored a bunch at her parents’.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“This isn’t even counting the ones you have stashed in your room right now, and I’m pretty sure you have doubles of some of them. I’m 99% positive I saw 1984 at least three times.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh.” Hermione frowned, looking around the attic and the boxes that surrounded them. “Oh Harry, I think my boxes got mixed up with the ones from the house.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“What house?” Harry muttered, pulling open another one, closing it again and pushing it towards the only other box that held clothes.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“My mum and dad’s,” she said with a sigh. “Shite, I didn’t want to go through those today.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Ah,” Harry slid a hand through his hair. “Okay. Did we label any boxes from when we moved you out of Ron’s?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Not that I remember. We marked most of the ones from the house, though.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“All right, how about this then? We’ll just stop opening the boxes and just pack the car with as many boxes that are unmarked. At this point, I’m fairly sure anything from your parent’s house that’s unmarked is going to be books. You and I packed the study at your parents’ house and I don’t think we marked those, but I remember Remus yelling at Sirius about marking the boxes for the kitchen.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“No,” Hermione groaned. “I might as well go through them now. I mean, they have to move to my place anyway.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“You can still store your things here if you don’t have the storage space in your new place.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>She shook her head. “No, no, I have space for everything. Francis showed me a storage shed out in the back garden that’s also part of the property.” She put her hands on her hips, looking at the space, then at Harry, who was sitting cross-legged on the floor, waiting for his next instruction. “So, new plan: I think we just stuff as many boxes as we can in my car.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“You mean the car that’s been parked outside for six months and hasn’t been used?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I use my car,” Hermione huffed.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Harry rolled his eyes. “Rarely.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I live so close to the tube station and the hospital now. Plus, you boys drive me around everywhere, so what’s the point?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“We’ll load up my car instead; it’s bigger anyway. I’ll take yours to Sirius’ before I go to work so he can check that everything is running all right and he’ll change your oil. I know you haven’t done that in months either.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“How will you get to work?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I’ll take Sirius’ bike.” Harry assured Hermione. “Now, which boxes are we loading up?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Staring at the boxes now, Hermione honestly had no idea which ones she and Harry had ended up picking. They had just started focusing on moving boxes down and packing the car that they both hadn’t bothered looking to see which ones Hermione had picked to move over into her flat.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione was pretty sure one of the boxes was from when she had been moving out of the flat that she had shared with Ron and her pettiness had gotten the best of her. She was positive that if she opened it, she would find a drill but no drill bits, a mixer with no attachments, some random fitted sheets, but not the complete set and the wires to whatever game station Ron had owned, but no actual game station.</p><p> </p><p>“May as well start,” Hermione muttered to herself, pulling a box closer to her and opening the flaps: books. She picked up the well-worn copy of <em>Netter’s Atlas of Human Anatomy</em>. “School books, then.”</p><p> </p><p>With that, she started sorting, pulling books out and setting them up on the shelves where she would eventually want them sorted. She could see a ladder rung at the top of the bookcase and pulled out her phone to make a note to buy a shelf ladder for either side of the large bookcase.</p><p> </p><p>She had gone an hour of going through her books before the smaller group chat on her phone started up.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Pansy Love:</strong> Where are we eating then?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Hermione:</strong> Pick up food please? I’m not going anywhere, I’m a mess.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Lovely Luna:</strong> We haven’t had dumplings in a while.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Darling Fay:</strong> OMG! Yes! Dumplings please!</p><p> </p><p><strong>Pansy Love:</strong> Hutong is amazing.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Darling Fay:</strong> They don’t do delivery or take out.</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Lovely Luna:</strong> Beijing Dumplings does both, Hermione and I have ordered there before.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Hermione:</strong> They’re so good. I vote Beijing Dumplings.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Darling Fay:</strong> I vote Beijing Dumplings too and they’re nearby so I can do the pick-up.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Pansy Love:</strong> Well since I’ve been outvoted. Fine. Link to the menu?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Hermione:</strong> Since we order so much food, because I know us, do you guys just want me to Deliveroo it to the flat and just meet here? That way Fay isn’t struggling with the five take out bags it’s going to end up being?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Darling Fay:</strong> So, let the Deliveroo person struggle?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Hermione:</strong> I mean…</p><p> </p><p><strong>Darling Fay:</strong> No, no, I’m fine with that. lol!</p><p> </p><p>All in agreement that delivery was a better choice and that they would be at Hermione’s flat within twenty minutes, Luna sent the link to the menu and the orders started pouring in.</p><p> </p><p>By the time they got their orders settled – harder when it was via text, but Pansy and Fay hadn’t been able to video chat – and Hermione had put in the order, Fay had texted her that they were on their way up.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione went over to the mudroom and pulled open the door, grinning when she saw the girls were already arguing on the stairs as they made their way up.</p><p> </p><p>“Pansy we told you, the only reason we didn’t do <em>Hutong</em> is that they don’t do take out.” Fay said her voice aggrieved, probably having had the argument since they had left the hospital.</p><p> </p><p>“And like I told you, it does if you know the right people.” Pansy retorted.</p><p> </p><p>“Pans, the only reason we’d spend that much on dumplings is if we were going to be sitting down to eat. We’ll go there next time,” Luna said easily.</p><p> </p><p>“Next time I won’t want dumplings.” Pansy argued.</p><p> </p><p>“You always want dumplings,” Fay muttered. “Hermione!”</p><p> </p><p>“Arguing already?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not arguing when I’m right,” Pansy chimed, kissing Hermione’s cheek before steeping into the mudroom. “Oh, already I like it.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you’re so hard to please,” Hermione laughed, kissing Fay’s cheek and then accepting Luna’s hug. “So, welcome.” Hermione waved her hand at the space.</p><p> </p><p>“Where’s the rest of it?” Pansy asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Through that door.” Hermione said with a roll of her eyes, waving the dark-haired girl towards the rest of the flat.</p><p> </p><p>“Pansy’s in a mood.” Fay sing-songed as she followed behind an annoyed Pansy.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione looked over at Luna, who was eyeing the mudroom curiously. “All right, Luna?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s got a good energy.” Luna nodded. “You’ve got a ghost, though.” She tilted her head with a light smile. “Non-violent.”</p><p> </p><p>“Her name is Myrtle.” Hermione said with a smile. “She’s very kind, mostly stays in the girls loo downstairs. Francis says it’s very rare that she ventures up here, so I’m not bothered.”</p><p> </p><p>“Doesn’t seem like she is either.” Luna smiled brilliantly at Hermione and lifted her bulging black canvas bag up, the words <em>Support Your Local Witch </em>embroidered across it. Luna carried the tote everywhere as their local witch, a title she proudly claimed, as she could trace her family lineage back to the Pendle witches and the witch trials of 1612. “I still brought white sage for a smudging and some other little things to cleanse the space. Oh!” Luna looked down into her bag and rummaged through it, carefully bringing out a bundle of rosemary. “I brought you dried rosemary to hang above your front entrance. It’s a protectant.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re amazing, Luna, thank you.” Hermione replied sincerely as she accepted the rosemary and wrapped an arm around the blonde’s waist to lead her deeper into the flat.</p><p> </p><p>“I think you should knock out the door to the mudroom.” Pansy said as Hermione entered the living room.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t move the books.” Hermione told Fay just as Fay was about to pick one up from the shelves. “I’ve spent the better part of two hours getting them to a space I <em>think</em> I want them.” She turned to Pansy, Luna walking towards the kitchen to drop her bag off on the counter. “And I’m not knocking down any walls or doors; Adrian is going to have someone wire it up so I can buzz people in with some app on my phone.”</p><p> </p><p>Pansy rolled her eyes. “Of course he is. Ade has a guy for everything.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you know what you’re going to do with the space yet, Hermione?” Luna asked, rummaging around her bag. Hermione walked over to her.</p><p> </p><p>“I think living room there,” she said, gesturing towards the area where Fay and Pansy were standing. “And an in-home office off there if I can figure out good lighting.” She gestured to the space under the stairs, “and I think a kitchen here.” She teased as she waved her hand to encompass the space that she and Luna were standing in.</p><p> </p><p>“Very funny,” Luna giggled. “I’m going to walk through the house to get a good layout.”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s a door in the bedroom that leads to a closet, which would be the highest point of the flat,” Hermione hollered as Luna started walking towards the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you!” Luna called back as Fay and Pansy moved to the counter.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s empty. All you have is books.” Pansy said, looking around.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’m moving in slowly and I don’t know what’s in the unopened boxes, so it may be more than books. I’m hoping to get everything in by middle of next month. I’ve already calculated the prorated rent for Draco and Harry,” Hermione explained.</p><p> </p><p>Fay rolled her eyes. “Which I highly doubt they even asked of you.”</p><p> </p><p>“They didn’t, but I feel odd using their house for storage.” Hermione admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“What about furniture?” Pansy said eyeing the kitchen. “You’re missing basic appliances, Hermione. You don’t even have an oven.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve ordered my living room set and my bed. They should be delivered within the next couple of weeks.”</p><p> </p><p>“I hope you ordered the largest bed you could find if you plan on having Marcus over.” Fay smirked.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione blushed but didn’t admit that she <em>had</em> gone for a bigger bed with Marcus in mind. Sue her, she wanted him comfortable when he slept over. “It’s large enough.”</p><p> </p><p>Pansy eyed the space with a critical eye before giving a nod. “I’m getting you Smeg appliances.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione and Fay eyed each other. Fay rolled her eyes and Hermione sighed. “Pansy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Consider it a housewarming gift,” Pansy said, waving her hand nonchalantly. “Now, I need to know colors so I know what to order you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Pansy, do we need to have that talk with you about appropriate ways to shower your friends with affection…<em>again</em>?” Fay asked with a teasing grin.</p><p> </p><p>Pansy rolled her eyes towards Fay. “No, Dunbar, we do not.”</p><p> </p><p>Fay started to retort but a loud knock stopped Hermione from intervening.</p><p> </p><p>“I think that might be the food.” Hermione said.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll get it, babes.” Fay said, eyeing Pansy. “It’ll give Pansy a moment to get out what she needs to get out.” With that, Fay left and headed back to the mudroom to see who was at the door.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not getting me appliances and you need to be nice. I’ll remind you: you like Fay,” Hermione said softly, looking at Pansy who had her arms crossed and was staring in the direction Fay had gone.</p><p> </p><p>Pansy groaned, leaning up against the counter. “Sorry. I’m in a mood.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>No</em>!” Hermione gasped.</p><p> </p><p>Pansy sighed. “I just- I see an empty space and it’s in my blood to just want to do things to it. I blame my mother. I can get her in here if you want. She’ll do it for free.”</p><p> </p><p>“I appreciate the offer Pans, but it’s fine. I just…I need to do this on my own.” Hermione hesitated and looked at the empty space behind her. “But, Smeg <em>would</em> look good in the space.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know!” Pansy turned to her; her arms crossed over her chest. “Compromise?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded, knowing it was pointless to argue with Pansy. “Name your terms.” One way or another, Pansy was going to get what she wanted, and it usually involved a circular argument in which Pansy tended to confuse the person she was arguing with to the point where the arguer would think it was their idea in the first place. Hermione had seen it, it was magic.</p><p> </p><p>“Blaise and I really do want to get you a housewarming gift, so… you pick: the refrigerator or the oven with the hood.”</p><p> </p><p>“Which one is most expensive?” Hermione asked, looking at Pansy with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>“Probably the oven.” Pansy shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, buy me that one. We’ll pick it together. Please note that the <em>only</em> reason I’m agreeing is that I know if I don’t, an oven that I don’t want will be waiting at the door for me within the week.</p><p> </p><p>Pansy hugged Hermione from behind, resting her chin on her shoulder. “You’re my best bitch. It’s the reason I like lavishing you with presents.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione patted Pansy’s arm. “You’re my best bitch too, it’s why I allow it.”</p><p> </p><p>Pansy laughed, letting her go. “I thought that was Harry.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione snorted. “<em>He</em> did not like being called my best bitch. Yet, oddly, Draco was very offended when I didn’t call him that.”</p><p> </p><p>Pansy laughed. They both looked up as Luna came down the stairs, her fingers light on the railing.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s very good energy, Hermione, even with the history of it; you’ve got no malicious intent at all in the space.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for checking, Luna. I’m sure the white sage will make it all the better.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, it will, but I’ll do it after we eat.”</p><p> </p><p>“Look who I found skulking outside!” Fay called as she came back in towards the kitchen with two bags of food in her hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Wasn’t skulking,” Theo muttered from behind her, holding three more bags of food and a folder under his arm. “I ran into your Deliveroo person and he handed me your food,” he said as he set the bags on the counter. “I knocked on the door.”</p><p> </p><p>“I heard,” Hermione laughed. “Thank you for helping. What are you doing here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Papers you asked for. Draco said you were here and it’s on my way to dinner with him and Blaise. Oddly, we’re also getting dumplings. Blaise said something about a place called <em>Hutong</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Pansy let out a loud groan, dropping her head back in despair. “What a cunt.”</p><p> </p><p>Theo look at Pansy in confusion while Fay gave a groan of annoyance. “Theo, you should probably leave; our dumplings of choice are a bit of a sore spot for Pansy tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>“I told him we were thinking of going there,” Pansy muttered. “I <em>told</em> him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’m gonna…” Theo pointed behind him towards the door, then at the folder he’d also left on the counter, walking backwards as he said, “Hermione, those are ready to be signed and notarized. Now, bye.”</p><p> </p><p>The girls watched with amused smiles as Theo scuttled out of the flat while Pansy looked annoyed. “Fucking Blaise.”</p><p> </p><p>“Pansy, these are just as good.” Luna assured.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you been to <em>Hutong</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” Luna smiled. “Rolf took me on a date. I promise you; these are just as good. Next time we’ll eat at the place of your choice.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, but I’m still yelling at my husband when I get home,” Pansy pouted.</p><p> </p><p>“That, we are not going to stop you from doing,” Hermione laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are we eating, since you still don’t have a table?” Pansy asked, untying one of the plastic bags with their food. The smell of dumplings and spicy soup filled the space. A grumble of Fay’s stomach echoed through the house.</p><p> </p><p>“Choose quick, ‘cos I’m willing to eat standing up. I haven’t had lunch, and I’m starving.”</p><p> </p><p>“Luna love, I have some blankets and pillows over here, can you help me?” Hermione asked starting around the counter to the box where she’d put out the blankets and cushion for them to sit on while they ate. “Pans, Fay, grab the bags; we’ll eat over here by the windows.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione and Luna settled the blanket on the floor under the sunshine that was spilling in from one of the large windows. They would have a couple of hours of sunlight left while they ate before Hermione would have to turn on the overhead lights. The girls dropped the pillows in a circle and sat. Pansy arranged her cushion to sit against the brick wall, another pillow at her back. Fay setting a cushion under her as she lay on the floor, while Luna and Hermione sat on the pillows with crossed legs.</p><p> </p><p>Eating out together was an adventure. The first time had turned into a passive aggressive argument of whether or not they were sharing, what should be ordered, how the bill was to be split, and then how the leftover food was to be split. They’d made rules after that.</p><p> </p><p>They’d decided to just order what they wanted, share the food if someone wanted some, and split the bill evenly. Depending on where they went, each person picked a dish from each section of the menu, and they ate family style. It was easier, as it allowed them to respect dietary restrictions – Luna was a pescatarian – but also try something new – Fay leaned towards anything on the unique side that was also on the fire level of twenty. It left Pansy, who was of the opinion that if the food item was expensive, then it was worth eating, to try restaurants that usually weren’t on her radar; and Hermione, who didn’t mind where they ate and usually got the tamer food items, to balance out their order.</p><p> </p><p>Looking at their order, Hermione had to wonder how they were going to eat it all. <em>Beijing Dumplings</em> had an extensive but affordable menu, and they’d gone a bit crazy.</p><p> </p><p>Luna had gone with mostly the vegetable dishes: courgette fritters, vegetable dumplings in soup, wok fried pak choi with garlic, stir fired aubergine, green chili and potato, mixed wild and enoki mushrooms, and steamed rice.</p><p> </p><p>Fay had gone a bit more on the spicy side: crispy soft-shell crab in spicy salt and pepper, spicy pork xiao long bao, and chicken dry fried noodles.</p><p> </p><p>Pansy, as always, had gone with the pricier items: sesame prawn toast, seafood supreme dumplings, and La Capital zha jian sauce- a hand-pulled noodle dish with minced pork and a sweet sauce.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione had gone a bit more reserved, but savory: cold pickled cucumber, pan friend pork dumplings, which has favored between all of them, and a Szechuan dan dan noodle.</p><p> </p><p>Then, on top of all that, she and Pansy had gotten the chicken and sweetcorn soup, while Fay and Luna and ordered the Tom Yum soup with prawns.</p><p> </p><p>“We sure we’re going to eat all this?” Fay asked, popping open the top of the container that held the pickled cucumber.</p><p> </p><p>“We always do,” Luna grinned, pulling at the bag with the paper plates, utensils and drinks in them to pass them out. She took out the drinks and looked at the bottles. “Aloe juice is mine,” she said, setting it next to her. “Iced milk tea?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mine,” Hermione said, taking the drink that had been carefully set in the bag to avoid spillage.</p><p> </p><p>“Rosé.” Luna said, holding it out towards Pansy.</p><p> </p><p>“No, that’s mine.” Fay corrected, wiggling her fingers towards the little bottle of wine.</p><p> </p><p>Luna frowned, handing the bottle over to Fay and taking out the last glass bottle of sparkling water. “Then I think they got Pansy’s wrong.”</p><p> </p><p>Pansy looked at the sparking water and shook her head. “No, that’s right.”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought it was weird you’d ordered sparkling water,” Hermione said as Luna handed the drink over. “You did see they had prosecco on the menu, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I saw, just wanted this,” Pansy replied, holding up the water.</p><p> </p><p>They all looked at Pansy in surprise. Fay was the one to break the silence. “Sorry, I just…weren’t you the one that said that because we were made up of 70% water, it was pointless to continue to water ourselves? That we weren’t plants?”</p><p> </p><p>“And then,” Hermione continued, “You whipped out an article from <em>Stylist</em> that had the health benefits of prosecco and you argued that it was basically the same health benefits as water, and it all evened out in the end.”</p><p> </p><p>Pansy rolled her eyes. “Yes, but I wasn’t pregnant then.”</p><p> </p><p>They all stared at her before abandoning their food and pouncing on Pansy for a hug and cries of congratulations.</p><p> </p><p>“Off!” Pansy said after a few seconds of hugging. “I’m pretty sure hugging me this tight is not good for the baby!” Pansy watched them pull away and groaned. “Hermione stop crying!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just so happy for you!” Hermione cried, wiping her tears.</p><p> </p><p>“This is wonderful, Pansy,” Luna said softly. “How far along are you?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s early days yet; we only found out a couple of days ago,” Pansy admitted. “Blaise and I aren’t telling anyone yet, but since you guys wouldn’t shut up about the prosecco...”</p><p> </p><p>“Is this why you’ve been such a bitch today?” Fay asked with a tilt of her hear.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m a bitch every day,” Pansy corrected. “But if you mean why I’ve been short with you today, sure; let’s go with the pregnancy.”</p><p> </p><p>Fay gave an amused laugh before reaching for the rice to start serving herself food. “So, what? Planned or happy accident? You haven’t said anything about a baby.”</p><p> </p><p>Pansy lifted a shoulder. “Semi planned, semi accident,” she admitted. “Blaise and I have had conversations about kids, and then I went off my birth control, but the doctor said it could take months for a pregnancy since I’ve been on birth control for so long. One shot, and Blaise’s fucking super sperm hit the jackpot. Fucking ovaries just melted at the sight of them, apparently.”</p><p> </p><p>“You do not seem happy.” Hermione pointed out, having calmed from the tears that had come.</p><p> </p><p>“I am,” Pansy said slowly. “I just thought I’d have a bit more of an adjustment period before you know…” she pointed at her stomach. “But we’re excited. Blaise is already moving his office out of the spare room.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m surprised you guys aren’t just getting a whole new place,” Fay snarked, making grabby hands for the pork dumplings that were closer to Luna. Luna slid them over.</p><p> </p><p>“Trust me, it was argued. Blaise put his foot down. I’m very annoyed by the whole thing.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re getting soft in your old age, Pansy,” Hermione teased. “I thought Blaise wasn’t allowed the upper hand.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s allowed one a year. He’s given into my demands for ten months, might as well give this to him. I’ll bring it back up in January and see if this is a hill he really wants to die on. I’m doubtful that it is.”</p><p> </p><p>“Very pragmatic, Pansy,” Luna nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Luna,” Pansy grinned. “I think so too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Or insane,” Hermione laughed. “But pragmatic is a great word. Pass the fritters.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, Pansy’s up the duff. What about you Luna?” Fay asked, pushing the fritters towards Hermione. “How are you and Rolf doing? You guys just hit that one-year mark of marriage.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, wonderful, thank you Fay.” Luna hummed as she bit into some of the mushrooms. “We might be headed to South Africa soon.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione looked at her friend in surprise. “Sorry?”</p><p> </p><p>Luna nodded. “Rolf got the research grant he had applied for to help with the wildlife conservation in South Africa. He’s looking at research groups he can join in with. He’s aiming at one that protects the big five.”</p><p> </p><p>“Rhinos, lions, leopards, elephants and…” Fay frowned. “What’s the other one?”</p><p> </p><p>“Cape buffalo.” Luna nodded. “Rolf wants me to stay, what with the business and all, but he’d be gone for six months and I’m not sure I want to be away from him that long.” She shrugged. “I also understand that this is for him and his personal and intellectual growth and it’s always been his dream to go to one of these reserves, but…”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll miss him,” Hermione said softly.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, it’s all dreadfully selfish. Though, Rolf swears it isn’t and he understands, as he feels the same way. We’re still figuring it all out. I also don’t quite trust my general manager to keep the coffee shop running as well without me there. Pippa is great, but she’s a bit forgetful without me, and then we wanted to expand...” Luna gave a heavy sigh.</p><p> </p><p>“Which is why Theo stopped over,” Hermione said with a nervous smile. “Give me a minute.” She got up and went to the counter to where Theo had dropped off the paperwork she had asked for. She went back to their picnic and held out the folder for Luna.</p><p> </p><p>Luna wiped her fingers on the hem of her dress, causing Pansy to wince and Fay to grin at the habit, before taking the folder and flipping it open to look at the papers inside. Her eyes skimmed the lines, looking up at Hermione with wide eyes when she was done. “Oh.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Hermione whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s happening?” Fay asked, sitting up in interest.</p><p> </p><p>Luna showed the papers to Fay as Hermione explained. “I didn’t <em>just</em> buy the flat; I bought the bookstore downstairs, along with the empty space next door. Francis has always wanted to make it into a tearoom, and Luna has always wanted to do a tearoom…”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry-” Fay sat up, handing the papers to Pansy, who had her hand out for them and looked at Hermione in surprise. “Back up. You <em>bought</em> Flourish and Blotts?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded. “Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“What about the hospital?” Pansy asked.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione sighed. “I don’t know.”</p><p> </p><p>Luna frowned at her. “Hermione, you’re almost done with the programme. Are you leaving it?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know,” Hermione repeated with a groan. “It's why I’ve had the week off: to think about it.  I still don’t know, and I meet with Minerva again in two days, and I changed therapists, but I don’t see Dorcas until Monday before my appointment with Minerva, and deciding then seems like a rash decision, which defeats the whole purpose of this whole week, and honestly, I’m pretty sure that I’ve been avoiding the decision because I know what I want to do and I don’t want to admit it and I feel like this is way too much to dump on a new therapist.”</p><p> </p><p>“Whoa,” Fay murmured.</p><p> </p><p>“Hermione, doll, breathe,” Pansy reminded kindly, setting the paperwork down. “Let's just…all breathe for a minute.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hermione,” Fay said softly after a moment. “It’s obvious to everyone what you want to do. Babes, if you want to leave the programme, no one is going to blame you. Your world literally shifted.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know that I do though,” Hermione admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“Doll, you bought a bookstore.” Pansy said, her nails clicking against the folder. “I think you do.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I mean…” Hermione sighed. “I want to stay in the programme, I’m pretty sure about this. I’m nearly done, and it seems like a waste to drop out now with my hours within reach; and I won’t give Zacharias Smith the satisfaction of leaving now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Smith’s a prick- forget him.” Luna shrugged, causing the girls to laugh at Luna’s order.</p><p> </p><p>“What happens after it all?” Hermione sighed. “Do I just leave the medical profession all together? Do I stay at the hospital and just run the bookstore in the background – Theo says I have enough to take on a full-time employee – or do I volunteer my time? I just…” She shook her head, feeling tears well up again- and honestly, she wasn’t sure why she was so weepy. “I just feel guilty not following through after everything my parents and I planned.”</p><p> </p><p>The silence was deafening as Hermione stared at the ceiling, trying to keep the tears in.</p><p> </p><p>“Hermione.” She looked over at Luna, who was patting her hand. “I’m not a therapist, but I don’t think your parents would want you to feel guilty over this. We all met them. They loved you, they would want you happy. If your profession isn’t making you happy anymore, why are you forcing it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Something to talk to your new therapist about maybe?” Pansy sing-songed.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded in acknowledgment. “I’m planning on it.” She pointed to the papers and Pansy handed them over. “Luna, not to add to your stress, but if you want the space, I’m happy to show it to you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’d rent it to me?” Luna asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I was hoping to co-own that space with you, actually.” Hermione admitted. “Now I feel awful for adding this on top of your other stress.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, please don’t,” Luna told her. “Really, Hermione, this is wonderful. If it's all right, I’m going to take these home and talk to Rolf about it? Do you have a date you need the response by?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not at all, you and Rolf take your time,” Hermione assured.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” Luna smiled. “This is…really Hermine, I’m…buzzin’ about this.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad, Luna.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” Fay said as Luna went to put the papers in her bag. “Let’s get onto lighter subjects and talk about <em>me</em>! I think little Theodore Nott still has that crush on me and I want to know what I can do about it. I hear he’s great in bed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who told you that?” Pansy asked in surprise. “I don’t even know Theo’s bed partners, not that I think he has any. We’re all under the impression the man is celibate.”</p><p> </p><p>“No!” Fay laughed. “I heard he fucked Romilda Vane but then had her sign an NDA afterwards.”</p><p> </p><p>“If she signed an NDA, then how did you hear about it?” Luna asked in confusion, settling back on her pillow.</p><p> </p><p>“Please,” Fay scoffed. “You think Romilda is going to keep her mouth shut? She probably broke the NDA hoping he’d come after her.” Fay smirked.</p><p> </p><p>“Theo does not make his partners sign an NDA and he did not fuck Romilda.” Hermione rolled her eyes. “The man is married to his work and the last relationship he had was that brief summer with one of the Greengrass sisters.”</p><p> </p><p>“Daphne.” Pansy nodded, then turned to Fay. “Don’t fuck with Theo, Fay; you’d eat that man alive.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s beautiful, though,” Fay whined.</p><p> </p><p>“Theo is very handsome,” Luna agreed.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m with Pansy on this one,” Hermione said slowly. “I mean, I won’t tell you who to date and who not to date, but Theo’s a bit more sensitive and even though the rumors suggest otherwise, he’s not a fling type man.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” Fay sighed. “But mama is going through a dry spell and I’m gonna need a maintenance man soon.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry?” Hermione laughed. “Maintenance man?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Fay nodded. “A man you use with no strings to provide your lady bits some maintenance.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione looked over at Pansy, who had lifted a brow in intrigue. “You know…” Hermione hedged.</p><p> </p><p>Pansy nodded in agreement. “Oh yes, I think he would be perfect. You’ve both got a funny way of going about sex.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione laughed. “Marcus’ friend Adrian is single and he’s not into the relationship thing, that I know of.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s not,” Pansy assured.</p><p> </p><p>“Is he the blonde that was at pub night with the rest of the boys?” Fay asked, then waved a hand behind her head. “The one with the little man bun?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s him,” Pansy nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Fay hummed, tilting her head side from side. “I’m not usually one for hipsters, but he seemed fit. Sure, set this up.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think he’ll be at the party tomorrow,” Hermione hedged with a laugh. “I’ll introduce you two.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you. Now, tell us Hermione, are the rumors true?” Fay asked, holding out her spoon like a microphone.</p><p> </p><p>“What rumors?” Hermione asked in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>Fay looked at her in surprise. “Have you not climbed that man like a tree yet, Hermione? Do you have some sort of iron will?”</p><p> </p><p>“Marcus?” Hermione asked with a frown. “What are we talking about?”</p><p> </p><p>“I think they want to know if the locker room rumors about Marcus’ penis are true.” Luna said with a shrug.</p><p> </p><p>“I…” Hermione opened her moth and quickly snapped it shut, glaring at Pansy, who was laughing at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Hermione, doll, have you really not felt that man up yet? I add to that question, has he not felt you up yet?” Pansy asked with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>Hermine blinked, not quite sure how to answer the question. “I-”</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you so surprised we’re asking?” Fay laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“You just…” Hermione frowned. “You guys never asked with Ron.”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t care,” Pansy said bluntly.</p><p> </p><p>“And honestly, babes, your bad moods said more about your sex life than your words ever could,” Fay teased.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t think you were one to talk about it,” Luna shrugged, picking at one of her prawns.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione chewed on her lip. Luna was right- she wasn’t really one to talk about it, but that was more so because there hadn’t been much to talk about. Now thinking about Marcus, about the things they’d done, she blushed.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! She’s turning red!” Fay cried. “She’s got stories!”</p><p> </p><p>“Marcus is…” Hermione laughed. “It’s been very good.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hermione!” Pansy yelled as she pointed at her. “I told you about me and Blaise and the back of the Trabant in Berlin.”</p><p> </p><p>“I did not ask for that story!” Hermione cried back, thinking of the story Pansy had told her in great detail about the escapades she and Blaise had managed in the back of the small German car. “I <em>never</em> wanted to know that story!”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>I</em> want to know that story,” Luna said softly.</p><p> </p><p>Pansy laughed looking at her friend. “I’ll tell you later, lovely Luna. For now, we get to know about Marcus.”</p><p> </p><p>“Look, I may know the rumors from Harry, <em>but</em> Harry is known to exaggerate. You should hear him five pints in waxing poetic about Draco’s cock.” Hermione rolled her eyes, joining in with the girls in their riot of laughter.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” Fay said as she calmed down. “But in Marcus’ case…”</p><p> </p><p>“Very true.” Hermione laughed, her hands on her cheeks. “But we’re taking it slow and we haven’t had sex.”</p><p> </p><p>Pansy eyed her before nodding. “It’s close.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione bit her lip before nodding quickly. “I won’t say no if it’s offered, but he’s very respectful about boundaries and consent, which is very refreshing.” She groaned. “But yes, I want to climb up him on a daily basis.”</p><p> </p><p>“You should just do it.” Pansy snorted. “I’m sure Marcus wouldn’t mind <em>at all.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“No, he’s made it very clear he wouldn’t.” Hermione laughed, then gave a little shrug. “I don’t mind our pace, though, and I know if I wanted to change the pace, he’s open to it.”</p><p> </p><p>Luna nodded sagely. “Marcus is a right sort. It helps that Virgos and Taurus’ are very compatible with each other. Though I do see he’s holding back a bit.” Luna shrugged. “But that might just be the newness of your relationship.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s a private sort.” Pansy shrugged. “He’s always been a bit more of a watcher.”</p><p> </p><p>Fay snorted before breaking into giggles. “That’ll prove wonderful in the bedroom.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fay!” Hermione laughed, throwing one of the spare pillows at the blonde.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just saying! This is your chance to experiment! Give in, Hermione!”</p><p> </p><p>“Rolf and I order from a great shop in Ireland if you’re interested, Hermione. Fast shipping and very discreet packaging. Taurus’ are incredibly patient lovers.”</p><p> </p><p>They all stared at Luna in surprise, only for her to point at one of the containers with a shrug. “Rolf is an Aries; he knows what he likes. Pansy, do you mind passing the pak choi please?”</p><p> </p><p>A round of giggles echoed around the flat.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always when food orders are involved - thanks to Cellardoor111, for helping me build the girls menu - an order that made us drool at midnight as we stared at the menu.</p><p><a href="https://www.facebook.com/beijingdumpling/?ref=page_internal">Beijing Dumplings </a> <br/><a href="https://www.the-shard.com/restaurants/hutong/">Hutong</a> <br/><a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pendle_witches#:~:text=The%20trials%20of%20the%20Pendle,by%20the%20use%20of%20witchcraft.">Pendle Witches</a> <br/><a href="https://www.stylist.co.uk/life/prosecco-health-benefits-alcohol-good-for-you-memory-anti-ageing-heart-skin-wine-dementia-mood-emotional-wellbeing-sex-drive-diabetes-orgasm/67762">Health Benefits of drinking Prosecco</a> - per Pansy and Stylist</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. In Which a Question is Asked</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Draco and Harry have a question to ask each other.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to my betas Jaksan118 and Cellardoor111.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Saturday morning had come quickly and with an abrupt wake-up call when Draco, rather rudely, pulled off Hermione’s blankets, telling her to take Harry out and to stay away from the house for well into the afternoon.</p><p> </p><p>She had grumbled, but knowing Draco was a terror when he was organizing a party, Hermione crawled out of bed to get changed. She called him names under her breath the entire time, not even blinking when Draco pushed a still half-asleep, but dressed, Harry into her room.</p><p> </p><p>She had pulled on jeans, trainers, and an old football jersey of Harry’s before gathering her bag and pulling Harry out of the house. Draco’s yell that they were not allowed home before three in the afternoon followed them as they left the house. Hermione had thrown him a two-finger salute over her shoulder and left the house with sunglasses over her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>When Harry sleepily asked about her mood, she had to admit she was probably still a hair drunk from the night before.</p><p> </p><p>Pansy had left early to harass Blaise when she had found out that he was back at home after his own dinner out and Luna had left shortly after so she could talk to Rolf about the property Hermione had offered her. That had left Hermione and Fay alone and within walking distance of a Tesco.</p><p> </p><p>They had shared a rather large bottle of wine together out of plastic cups that they had also procured from Tesco, along with picking at the leftovers that Luna and Pansy had left behind. Fay had complained good-naturally about Hermione possibly leaving the hospital and leaving her alone with Zacharias while Hermione opened boxes of her belongings and continued to sort through them.</p><p> </p><p>The night had ended with the pair taking a car back to their houses; Hermione being dropped off first with instructions to Fay to text her when she got home- Fay had - and Hermione had promptly buried herself under her covers, face under her pillows, and passed out until Draco had woken her up. Again, rather rudely.</p><p> </p><p>The morning and afternoon with Harry had been nice, though. They had gone out to breakfast at Lovegood’s before running quick errands. Harry hadn’t seen the flat yet. He had only helped her get boxes into the mudroom but hadn’t had time to get a full tour, so they stopped by so he could take a look around. Hermione and Harry had ended up staying there for the rest of the afternoon.</p><p> </p><p>They had laid on the floor on the picnic area that was still set up from the night before, Hermione’s head on Harry’s stomach as they took cat naps under the sun.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Draco said your dream shifted.” Harry said sleepily.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Hermione waved a hand lazily in the air, rolling her head against Harry’s stomach. “That was forever ago.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“It was six days ago,” Harry corrected.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Hermione scoffed. “It’s fine.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s not, that’s avoidance,” Harry chided.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>She sighed. “It was my usual dream…just…you know…Marcus on the bed instead of my mum.” Hermione yelped when Harry sat up so quick that she rolled off him, her head hitting the floor.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Fuck, sorry ‘Mione.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Ow! As if my headache wasn’t bad enough,” Hermione whined as she rubbed the back of her head where she’d hit the floor.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m sorry!” Harry said quickly as Hermione sat up to sit next to him. “You just…caught me off guard! I wasn’t expecting you to say that.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah? How do you think I felt when I woke up!” Hermione said, dropping her hand from her head.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“You really like Marcus, huh?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I…was not expecting to feel so much for him so soon.” Hermione admitted. “He’s…those women he was with were fools for using him the way they did, but I have him now, so all the better for me.” She stopped short of saying ‘ha-ha’, but Harry’s amused smile told her that he had heard it in her tone anyway. “He’s…just…he’s got so much to give and he’s such a romantic, and maybe I’m seeing a different part of him because he’s not playing professionally anymore so his focus isn’t split between the game and a relationship.” She shrugged. “Most of all, he listens.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I listen!”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Hermione laughed. “Yes, you do, but you have too.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“He listens...” Harry prompted.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>She shrugged. “I don’t feel like the information I tell him is going in one ear, being edited, and then the words he doesn’t like or understand go out the other ear. He listens, his focus on me, and he asks about things he doesn’t understand. Marcus is just very genuine in his interest. I didn’t really get that with Ron.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I ran into him yesterday,” Harry admitted.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Hermione tilted her head in curiosity. “Did you?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“During my patrol,” Harry nodded. “He asked me about you and Marcus.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>She rolled her eyes, “Of course he did.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Did you tell him Draco and I set you up with Marcus? Ron seemed very cross by that.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s true.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s not.” Harry laughed. “I’ll admit, it’s something that Draco and I had talked about and had started planning to do when Marcus moved into town. Draco really thought you guys would make a good match, which he was right about. We were planning on introducing you both at the party tonight, but you ended up meeting before we had the chance.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“And the gym? The bookstore?” Hermione asked, sending Harry a knowing look.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Okay,” Harry groaned. “We may have meddled there.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“So, you did set us up. It’s not a lie.” Hermione argued.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s a loose interpretation of the truth.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Which is not a lie.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Harry laughed. “All right. Either way, he seemed curious.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“But?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“But…he seemed more bothered that I’d obviously taken a side in the matter than the fact that you’re dating someone else.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Hermione sat for a moment, waiting for the feeling of annoyance to creep through. The idea that Ron still didn’t think much of her, and that he was obviously more upset about the friends he was losing instead of the relationship he had failed at, should have bothered her. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>She expected to feel the sting of rejection and that ache she had felt when she had confronted him about his whereabouts; expected the annoyance, an age-old feeling, that she had felt during the last couple of years of their relationship. When the feelings didn’t come, instead feeling indifferent and a bit of amusement that he was bothered by it, Hermione gave a happy wiggle, glad that she wasn’t holding on to the resentment anymore.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I didn’t intend for you guys to stop being friends,” Hermione told Harry softly. “I told Seamus the same thing. I appreciate you boys sticking up for me, but you can still be friends with Ron. Honestly, it doesn’t bother me if that’s what’s stopping you.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m…not open to it, though,” Harry admitted slowly. “Maybe it’s harsh, and he swears he didn’t sleep with her while he was still with you –”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“That I don’t believe,” Hermione said, crossing her arms over her chest.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I need to draw the line somewhere, though. He seems happy with Lavender, but it’s not okay how he treated my sister, and I told him so. If Seamus wants to be friends with him, great, I hold no judgement. But I’m done. Plus, Draco hates him, so…have to side with my future husband on that one.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Hermione grinned at him. “I’m so excited for tonight, Harry.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I worry he’s not going to say yes.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“He’s going to say yes.” Hermione crawled on top of him and laid down, Harry grunting under her sudden weight but hugged her to him. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Thank you for being the best little brother.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Harry grinned into Hermione’s hair. “Thank you for being an amazing big sister.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Harry and Hermione spent the rest of the afternoon napping in the sunlight with soft music coming from Harry’s phone – The Hipster Cocktail Party Radio Playlist - until his alarm had gone off, stirring them up and out of the flat and back to the house. By the time they’d gotten back, decorations covered the entire house, causing Harry to freeze at the entrance in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“Holy shite, he really went all out this year,” Harry whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione looked around the house. Black and silver balloons covered the ceiling, with streamers hanging down just above their heads. Their couch had disappeared (Hermione had no idea where Draco had sent it) and extra tall tables, with either a black or white tablecloth, had been set up in the newly empty space. Each table held a charcuterie board with, Hermione knew, only the best of cheeses, crackers, meats, and fruits. Other larger tables set up around the edge of the room held different desserts and finger foods. The back doors had been open wide, and Hermione could see one of the caterers outside inspecting alcohol bottles where the bar had been set up, along with the other tall tables that had been scattered around their backyard.</p><p> </p><p>“I…” Hermione shook her head. “I have no words for this.”</p><p> </p><p>She could hear Draco in the kitchen talking to the caters about the wine, wine she also knew would more than likely be from Blaise’s vineyard.</p><p> </p><p>“How many people is he’s expecting?” Harry muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey you two!” Draco snapped, starting out of the kitchen. “Don’t just stand there! Upstairs! Takes showers, and your clothes are already lying out on the bed.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Hermione said, raising her hand. “Are you talking to me or Harry about the clothes?”</p><p> </p><p>“Both of you!” Draco eyed her. “I don’t trust you to dress appropriately for this.”</p><p> </p><p>“I would argue with that, but I admit I had no idea what to wear tonight. So, thank you.” Hermione grinned, bouncing on her toes in excitement for the night.</p><p> </p><p>Draco eyed his boyfriend. “You too, and call me so I can fix that mess you call hair when you get out of the shower.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know how to do my hair,” Harry grumbled, but kissed Draco on his way up the stairs. “But I like it when you do my hair, so I also won’t argue.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione and Harry had run up the stairs and parted to their own bathrooms.</p><p> </p><p>Twenty minutes later, Hermione padded out of her shower and into her room, sure enough finding her dress neatly laid out, as well as shoes. She was surprised Draco hadn’t also set out her knickers, as he had done it before.</p><p> </p><p>She set about doing her hair and makeup. She went through her routine of hair oil and hair cream to define her curls and lightly wrapped them up in a ripped-up T-shirt to let them dry and set as she settled on the floor in front of her full-length mirror to start on her make up; which is where she still was when a knock came at her door.</p><p> </p><p>Positive it was Draco checking up on her, Hermione yelled for him to come in. She looked down at her eyeshadow palette near her knee as the door opened. “Look, I appreciate you setting out my clothes and shoes, Draco, but if you’re here to dress me and do my makeup, you’re going to have to back off. I’m nearly done anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not Draco.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione looked up, startled, and saw Marcus’ reflection in her mirror smiling at her. She whipped around in surprise. “You’re here early!” She started to get up, but Marcus waved her back down. She bit her lip self-consciously as she realized she was in her robe, make up half-done and hair still wrapped up, drying. It seemed different for him to see her like this. He had seen her waking up and getting ready to leave his flat, but not in the middle of getting ready right after a shower. It seemed a bit more intimate.</p><p> </p><p>“Only by about twenty minutes,” Marcus said, dropping his backpack near her bed. “Still sure you want me to stay the night?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yes.” Hermione nodded, turning so she could face him on the floor. “Oh, you look wonderful, Marcus.”</p><p> </p><p>He was in another Tom Ford suit; she’d spent so much time with Pansy she could name designers by eyeing them. This one was a bright navy, the jacket sitting nicely on his wide shoulders. A pocket square was neatly tucked in the breast pocket, and she could see the peek of a flower design on it. The two buttons of the jacket were undone, showing the crisp white button-down shirt underneath. Marcus wore a coordinating navy tie, which was hanging straight and clipped with a black-tie pin. His matching straight-legged trousers were impeccably tailored, and his black leather cap shoes were shined and gleaming. He was the picture of perfection. </p><p> </p><p>Hermione chewed on her lip as she unabashedly eyed Marcus, her finger going up and motioning for him to turn around. He smirked but did as she silently asked. Yes, his arse did look great in those trousers.</p><p> </p><p>“Again, you look wonderful,” Hermione sighed as he took a seat on the edge of her bed.</p><p> </p><p>“As do you.”</p><p> </p><p>“In my robe and make up half done?” she asked with a teasing grin.</p><p> </p><p>“Always.” Marcus said with a genuine smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop grafting or we’ll never leave the room,” Hermione warned, turning back around towards the mirror and attempting to ignore his flirtations.</p><p> </p><p>“Not grafting, but do you want me to bring you up some tea while you finish up?” He asked, shrugging out of his jacket.</p><p> </p><p>She picked up her eyeshadow palette and sent him a smirk through the mirror. “If you could smuggle me some of that wine Draco has in the kitchen, I’d be ever so grateful with your grafting attempt.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not grafting!” Marcus called over his shoulder as he left the room.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes but looked back at the mirror to finish up her makeup. She was just putting on the finishing touches when Marcus came back into her room, a glass of wine in one hand and a small plate of macarons in the other.</p><p> </p><p>He leaned down to set them next to her and kissed her cheek. “All right, grafting a bit.”</p><p> </p><p>“Grafting accepted. Though, Draco is going to kill you if he sees you brought me these,” she said, picking up a light purple macaron and biting into it. “Mm, lavender and honey,” she muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“How was dinner with the girls?” Marcus asked, sitting on the edge of her bed once more.</p><p> </p><p>“It was good.” Hermione grinned. “We haven’t been together, all four of us, in what feels like forever. Food was delicious. Then, when Luna and Pansy left, Fay and I got pissed on wine and sorted through some of my boxes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds like a fun night.”</p><p> </p><p>“It really was!” she agreed. “What about you, how was your virtual dinner with your sister last night?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh.” Marcus groaned</p><p> </p><p>“Everything okay?” Hermione asked, looking at him through her mirror.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus shrugged. “Josie’s doing great with her studies. She loves New York. Apparently, though, she loves her boyfriend so much, she’s thinking of letting her lease run out at the end of the year to move in with him.”</p><p> </p><p>“And that’s bad?” Hermione asked, taking a sip of her wine while scrounging around her makeup kit to find her mascara.</p><p> </p><p>“I mean, I’m not <em>happy</em> about the development. I haven’t even met the guy other than a few hello’s over the phone when I video chat with her. Mum hasn’t even met him.” Marcus scowled. “And I don’t like the idea of my baby sister having sex, and that’s obviously what they’re doing if they’re moving in together.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then I’m positive your sister isn’t fond of the idea of what we’ve been doing in <em>your</em> bed.” Hermione teased before leaning into her mirror to put on the mascara, her wine glass carefully settled in front of the mirror.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s eighteen. She’s a baby. It’s her first time away from home.”</p><p> </p><p>“Didn’t she also go to Hogwarts?” Hermione asked with a frown.</p><p> </p><p>“I mean for <em>real</em> away from home. She’s out of the country and they’ve only been dating a few months and – what if he’s her first sexual experience and he ends up being a dick?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione snorted. “My first sexual experience was at Hogwarts…I think a good amount of people that go there have their first sexual experience at Hogwarts. All to say, statistically, this boyfriend probably isn’t her first, but who knows?” She shrugged, looking at the two remaining macarons on her plate. “Either way, are you really going to shame her? Especially given what we do together and what we’re aiming towards.” She took a bite of a pink one and hummed happily. “Draco got the rose ones; perfect.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not shaming her,” Marcus started, looking at Hermione in amusement. “I just don’t want her to end up with a dick in general. I mean, you were with your first for seven years.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione frowned and turned to him. “Who do you think my first was?”</p><p> </p><p>“Was it not your ex?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.” she said slowly. “It was Viktor. Did I not tell you this?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Marcus looked at her in surprise. “You had sex with Viktor Krum? I thought you’d just kissed a bit?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I mean, we fooled around a bit. Did I really not tell you this?” Hermione frowned when Marcus shook his head. She tossed her mascara into her bag and stood, going over to him and settling between his legs, wrapping her arms around his neck.</p><p> </p><p>“You said there was no spark,” Marcus said, though the jutting of his lower lip told Hermione that he was pouting and half teasing.</p><p> </p><p>“There wasn’t,” Hermione replied, kissing his chin. “We found that out after we kissed and then had sex in one of the broom closets on the fourth floor.”</p><p> </p><p>“By the library?”</p><p> </p><p>“I liked that one,” Hermione shrugged. “Especially right after studying.”</p><p> </p><p>“I would have taken you to the closet by the library.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, but you didn’t.” She tapped her finger on his nose. “You probably took Katie Bell to the broom closets near your dorms.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wrong- equipment room next to lockers by the football pitch,” Marcus muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“I had sex with Viktor once. It was fine.” Hermione laughed. “We decided we were friends soon after that and now he’s very happy with his wife. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about it.” She leaned up on her toes to kiss him lightly. “Honestly wasn’t meaning to hide it.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine,” Marcus grumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t pout!” she laughed. “Now, your sister.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know her, but maybe you should trust her a bit?”</p><p> </p><p>“I do,” Marcus groaned. “<em>I do</em>. She’s a big girl, and I know she wouldn’t be saying anything if she didn’t actually think it through. I’m just so far away and if it goes wrong-”</p><p> </p><p>“You’d jump on the first plane to get to her,” Hermione finished.  </p><p> </p><p>Hermione’s door swung open before Marcus could reply. Draco stood at the doorway, glaring at her. “Why aren’t you ready?”</p><p> </p><p>“I nearly am, I just need to put on my dress!” Hermione argued.</p><p> </p><p>“Where did you get the wine? And the macarons?” Draco shouted.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not naming my source,” Hermione said firmly. “Now give me ten minutes and I’ll be right down.” She let go of Marcus to cross over the room and cup Draco’s face. “Breathe, Draco. It’s going to be perfect.”</p><p> </p><p>“My parents just got here,” Draco whispered. “It got real when my father shook Harry’s hand and gave him a <em>smile</em>. Please hurry, I don’t think I’ve seen Lucius smile since I told him I was going into the family business after we graduated.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be down in a bit,” Hermione promised.</p><p> </p><p>Draco nodded and turned on his heel, only to look over his shoulder to glare at Marcus. “Don’t think I don’t know you smuggled the wine and sweets to her. You’re getting off-brand alcohol the rest of the night.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t serve off-brand alcohol, Draco.” Marcus sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“I sent the caters to go get some. Only for you.” With that Draco left the room, the door swinging behind him.</p><p> </p><p>“So dramatic.” Hermione muttered, leaning down to unwrap her hair, giving the curls one last scrunch with the shirt before tossing the fabric over towards her closet near her hamper. She went to the mirror making sure the curls sat correctly, parting them a bit more on the left side to give her long hair more volume.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re plaiting it tonight, aren’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione grinned at Marcus through the mirror. “Yes, my bear, I am. No playing with my hair tonight. You’ll have to find some other way to entertain yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve got a few ideas.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure you do,” she laughed, moving towards the bed and slipping out of her robe, very aware of Marcus’ stare as he took in her black satin underwear set.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re killing me,” he groaned.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione didn’t respond but did quirk her lips in amusement as she undid a couple of the hidden buttons at the front of her dress. As usual, Draco had picked well. He’d gone for a semi-sheer Yves Saint Laurent baby doll dress- another Pansy influence from her Paris trip. She pulled it on and settled it at her waist before moving over to her mirror to make sure it fell correctly.</p><p> </p><p>The billowed bishop sleeves were sheer and a metallic gold and light pink floral cutout print decorated the fabric, a thin matching tie delicately draped along the neckline. A slip underneath the dress kept it from being completely see-through, along with the flowers that circled the bottom of her dress that settled nicely at the top of the thighs.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione swished back and forth, seeing how far up the dress went with movement and made a mental note to not drop anything throughout the night, and if she did, to have Marcus pick it up for her. She settled next to Marcus on the bed and slipped her feet into her heels.</p><p> </p><p>Again, Draco’s pick was perfect. The 3-inch Louboutin heels were made of cork and covered in silver metallic lace. It gave the dress the pop of color it needed, and she noted it matched the party theme.</p><p> </p><p>“You look stunning, my dove.” Marcus said, tugging her between his parted legs, his hands settling high on her thighs just under the hem of her dress.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” she whispered, brushing her lips against his before pulling away from him.</p><p> </p><p>“Ready?” He asked, standing up and grabbing his jacket from the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Mm, lipstick and then I can put my earrings on downstairs,” Hermione said as she moved towards her jewelry box, pulling out the Tiffany diamond earrings her parents had given her for her Oxford graduation. She held them out to Marcus. “Mind holding these for me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course.” He took them and carefully pocketed them while she rummaged through her makeup bag again and pulled out a tube of lipstick. Marcus watched as she painted her lips in the red shade that he liked.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” Hermione capped the lipstick and tossed it on her dresser. “Ready!” She picked up the wine glass and macarons from the floor where she’d left them. She drank the last swig that was in the glass and held out the last macaron for Marcus, grinning when he leaned down and accepted it, nipping her fingers as he took it into his mouth in one bite.</p><p> </p><p>“What flavor?” she asked, brushing the light blue crumbs from his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Earl Grey, I think.” Marcus said after he swallowed, going to the door and holding it open for her.</p><p> </p><p>“Mm, that sounds right. Those are Harry’s favorite. Thank you” Hermione said as she made her way out of her bedroom, feeling Marcus follow her as they made their way downstairs.</p><p> </p><p>People had already started arriving, but before she went to greet them, she led him to a quiet corner so she could put her earrings on, smiling gratefully as he held them carefully in his hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, who first?” she asked looking at the small crowd that was already gathering. She could see Draco and Harry standing with Sirius and Remus as they spoke. The boys were dressed sharply in their Armani suits, Harry’s a dark blue pinstripe, while Draco’s was a dark grey. Sirius had flouted the dress code and had worn a nice pair of black jeans and a black long-sleeved button-down shirt without any jacket. Remus, who hated anything that didn’t have a tweed elbow patch, was wearing a smart tan jacket over his button down.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione was about to suggest going over to Draco’s parents when Harry shifted slightly, revealing the eleven-year-old boy who she hadn’t seen since he’d gone away for his first year of Hogwarts in September.</p><p> </p><p>“Teddy!”</p><p> </p><p>The boy looked up with his blue eyes wide as he found her, pushing past Harry and Draco and running over to her. “Auntie ‘Mione!”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione crouched down and opened her arms letting Teddy crash into her. She sent Marcus a grateful smile when she felt a hand on her back to keep her steady. “Oh, I missed you so much!” She groaned, hugging him tighter. “I don’t want you to go back to school,” she confessed.</p><p> </p><p>Teddy pulled away from her with a grin, his blonde curls bouncing as he moved. “Can you tell papa that? I don’t want to go back to school either.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your papa and I will be having a conversation later,” Hermione promised.</p><p> </p><p>“Holy shite, are you Marcus Flint!?” Teddy blurted when he looked over her shoulder and caught sight of Marcus.</p><p> </p><p>“Teddy!” Hermione chided. “Definitely not going back to Hogwarts if you’re learning that language there.”</p><p> </p><p>Teddy grinned at her. “I learned that from Dadfoot. But seriously, is that Marcus Flint?” he whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded, standing up and reaching behind her for Marcus’ hand, pulling him forward. “He is. He’s my boyfriend.”</p><p> </p><p>“SHUT UP!” Teddy yelled. Hermione winced at the sound hitting her ears. Teddy turned without another word and ran back over to Remus, tugging on his arm.</p><p> </p><p>“What just happened?” Hermione asked, watching as Remus excused himself from the group and followed Teddy back over to them.</p><p> </p><p>“Papa, it’s Marcus Flint!” Teddy yelled, pointing up at Marcus</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I’m aware. It’s not nice to point, Teddy.” Remus said with a sigh, pushing Teddy’s hand down gently, then holding his hand out to Marcus. “It’s nice to see you again, Marcus.”</p><p> </p><p>“You too, Remus.” Marcus said, shaking his hand before crouching down in front of Teddy. “Hey.”</p><p> </p><p>Teddy’s blue eyes went wide. “Hi.” He whispered; his voice full of awe. Hermione looked up at Remus in amusement, matching Remus’s own look that he gave his son.</p><p> </p><p>“Teddy’s a huge Bath Rugby fan, we went to a few of your games here in London when you were still playing.” Remus explained. Marcus looked up at the man. “But he’s mostly followed you from Hogwarts, what with your record and all.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus looked back down at Teddy, who was still staring at him. “Yeah? Did you get on the team?”</p><p> </p><p>Teddy nodded, then shook his head and shrugged. “I mean, I’m on the reserve team.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s great!” Marcus told him sincerely. “It’s how I started. I was a small kid when I started school. Coach Hooch thought I’d get trampled by the older years.”</p><p> </p><p>“How’d you get off?”</p><p> </p><p>“I made sure to keep up with the older kids and take the advice Coach Hooch gave very seriously. Helped that I grew nine inches the summer between my first and second year, too. Are you planning to do the summer leagues?”</p><p> </p><p>Teddy gave an enthusiastic nod. “Yeah, Dadfoot was going to sign me up.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’ll be fun,” Marcus promised. “I’m working with them this year here in London, so I’m sure we’ll see each other.”</p><p> </p><p>“Holy shite.” Teddy breathed.</p><p> </p><p>“Teddy!” Remus admonished, followed by a mumbled <em>“Fucking Sirius.”</em></p><p> </p><p>Hermione burst out laughing. “Because you’re not setting a bad example either.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus grinned at the boy and nodded towards the door. “The team just sent me some stuff and it’s in the back of my car. I think I might have something in your size.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus nodded, standing too quick and wincing when his knee locked.</p><p> </p><p>“All right?” Hermione asked in concern, her hand on his back. Not that she’d be able to steady him if he ended up falling, but to give him comfort if he was in pain.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Marcus bent his knee slowly, relived when it loosened up. “Yeah, just knelt too long. I’m good.” He smiled down at Teddy. “Want to go take a look, if it’s all right with your dad of course?” He looked over at Remus.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, go ahead.” Remus agreed.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be back,” Marcus promised, leaning down to kiss Hermione before leading Teddy out of the house.</p><p> </p><p>“I like him,” Remus nodded. “And obviously Teddy idolizes him, which is going to get much worse if Marcus is doing the kid’s leagues. I didn’t know he was doing that.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione shook her head. “I didn’t either,” she admitted. “I mean, he’d mentioned looking into it, I just hadn’t realized he’d committed to it.”</p><p> </p><p>Remus nodded. “Well, he ran the ones in Bath, he must miss it.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione blinked at her friend. “Sorry?”</p><p> </p><p>Remus tilted his head in curiosity. “Has he not told you? He ran the kid’s leagues back in Bath; transferred it over to one of his teammates when he left. Rowle, I think, oversees the Bath ones now. Not surprising Marcus would want to get involved again now that he’s in London. He probably misses it.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione frowned and wondered why Marcus hadn’t told her about getting involved with the kid’s leagues in London. She knew he’d been looking into it. Had she not asked enough questions? She hoped that her lack of follow-up didn’t make it seem like she was disinterested. Did they focus to much on her and her job and interests than on him?</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t spiral,” Remus said softly.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Hermione blinked and focused back on Remus.</p><p> </p><p>“I know that face.” Remus told her knowingly. “You’re spiraling. I’m sure it’s nothing or a new development and he was going to tell you. Don’t think too much on it, Hermione. The man obviously adores you, he’s not withholding information, especially something as small as this.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, I just…” She shook her head and narrowed her eyes at him. “You’re not my therapist anymore, Remus. You don’t have to fix me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Still your friend who knows when you spiral,” Remus said with a grin and a shrug. “Come on, Sirius is dying to convince you to bring Marcus to dinner at the house.”</p><p> </p><p>“With your cooking? Never.” Hermione laughed, letting Remus tug her over to where Sirius was speaking to Harry.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>XxxxxxX</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Marcus had left the house with Teddy for ten minutes, letting the boy ransack the boot of his car, looking at the gear the team had sent him. Marcus had asked his former coach for a jersey in Hermione’s size and he’d ended up with fives boxes filled with team jerseys and other merchandise that he wasn’t quite sure what to do with. He was sure his old teammate and friend Thorfinn “Thor” Rowle had been put in charge of sending the item he’d requested and had thought it funny to send Marcus everything they had with the Bath Rugby logo on it. Teddy, at least, had gotten a kick out of it.</p><p> </p><p>By the time he walked back into the house, Teddy holding onto two jerseys- one signed, one unsigned- and a rugby ball, the house had filled quickly with a mix of family and friends of Draco and Harry. Marcus dropped Teddy off with his fathers before finding Hermione speaking with Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy, Draco at her side.</p><p> </p><p>He joined her, his hand on the small of her back as he greeted Narcissa and Lucius; a stern and striking looking pair, both with shocking pale blonde hair. Lucius held on to the traditions of the old families by keeping his hair long and tied back with a strip of leather. Narcissa’s hair was pulled tight into a fancy chignon, not a strand out of place. Both were dressed in their finest to show their wealth. They made an intimidating couple, but Marcus knew they held a lot of love for their only son, and for the man Draco loved.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus had gotten separated from Hermione nearly an hour later when Pansy had come in and pulled her away to a corner that also held Fay and Luna. Hermione had mouthed ‘sorry’ to him before giving her attention to whatever Pansy had been rattling about. Alone, he had found Adrian at the bar and had settled in with his friend at one of the tall tables outside.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re like a puppy,” Adrian teased, clicking the bottom of her beer bottle on the rim of Marcus’ whiskey glass to get his attention, which had been on Hermione’s back as she spoke to Fay.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Marcus asked, shifting, only to wince when his knee gave a negative response to the movement. “Shite,” he muttered.</p><p> </p><p>Adrian looked down where Marcus was bending his leg with a raised eyebrow. “Bad day?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, just hurts today.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you going to be good to play next month?” Adrian asked.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus groaned and wondered the same thing. He had been invited to play at a charity game mid-November, an invitation extended by Thor when Marcus had called to complain about the five boxes of merchandise in his car. He had accepted the invite, as that day his knee had been working properly and he had been feeling good. Now, the pain was radiating up his thigh to the small of his back.</p><p> </p><p>“I better or Thor’s going to bitch about it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thor can fuck off.” Adrian muttered around the opening of her beer before taking a drink.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus chuckled. “You be sure to tell him that next time you see him. Aren’t you playing on the opposing team?”</p><p> </p><p>Adrian groaned. “I regret that decision. Had I known your big arse was playing along with Thor, I would have said no.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll go easy on you.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s what you said two years ago,” Adrian eyed him with a grimace. “I left with a black eye and a nearly fractured rib.”</p><p> </p><p>“In my defense, that wasn’t me. That was all Rowle and Dolohov.” Marcus chuckled. “And I still say you deserved it.”</p><p> </p><p>Adrian winced. He had insulted Antonin Dolohov’s mother, and everyone knew if Dolohov was insulted, Rowle was insulted on the man’s behalf; the two came as a package deal. “Dolohov isn’t playing this year, is he?”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus laughed. “No, you’re safe. He’s out of town that week on some endorsement photoshoot.”</p><p> </p><p>“Trying to take your spot in that top 100 list, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“He wishes,” Marcus snorted. “Got that meeting set up while I was on the phone with my manager this morning.”</p><p> </p><p>“I was wondering what that meeting was all about.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus shrugged. “Just updates on things I had started before I moved,” he said, watching as Hermione left her group and looked around the room. She finally caught his eye and smiled before making her way over to them.</p><p> </p><p>Adrian laughed at him. “Like I said: puppy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up,” Marcus muttered taking a drink of his whiskey- off brand as Draco had promised, watching as Hermione neared.</p><p> </p><p>“There you are – oop.” Hermione yelped when her heel caught on a small patch of loose grass. Both Adrian and Marcus reached to steady her, but she caught herself with a laugh. “Thank you, I’m fine!” She promised, smiling at them, her wine glass still in her hands.</p><p> </p><p>“How many of those have you had?” Adrian asked as Hermione looked down at the spot she’d tripped.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Hermione asked looking up at him. “Wine?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” Adrian laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! This is just my second. I had one a bit earlier in my room and I’ve been sipping on this one since Draco handed it to me about an hour ago.” She started to take a sip, only to wrinkle her nose, her stomach rolling at the smell. She set the glass down instead. “Never mind, I’m done.”</p><p> </p><p>“You all right?” Marcus asked, his hand going to the small of her back.</p><p> </p><p>“I think between the pints on Thursday, the wine Fay and I drank last night, and now tonight, I’ve had my fill of alcohol for the week. I’m not used to drinking this much during the week. I also haven’t had anything substantial to eat since lunch.” Hermione confessed.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus took her wine glass. “I’ll go grab you a ginger ale and some of those finger foods on that side table.”</p><p> </p><p>“No food, just the drink.” Hermione said, shaking her head.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m getting you food.” Marcus grumbled under his breath as he left them.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sad that Cassius and Graham weren’t able to make it tonight,” Hermione told Adrian as she leaned on the table next to him.</p><p> </p><p>“They were bummed as well, but Tracey had a show in…” Adrian shrugged and waved his hand in the air. “Somewhere. She’s modeling somewhere,” he said vaguely. “So Cassius, the ever supportive husband followed. Graham still has his daughter for the week, and he didn’t want to leave her alone after breaking her arm.”</p><p> </p><p>“Understandable.” Hermione nodded, her eyes on Harry as he stood next to Draco. She smiled privately to herself when she saw both boys with their hands in their pockets, probably fingering the rings they had in there. Harry started to look around and stopped when they made eye contact.</p><p> </p><p>He raised an eyebrow at her. <em>Now?</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Hermione shrugged. <em>Does it feel right?</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>He nodded. <em>Yeah, it does.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>She gave him wink. <em>Then do it.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Hermione looked up when Marcus’ hand settled on her back, a plate of finger sandwiches landing in front of her while he took the can of ginger ale out of his coat pocket, popping it open. “Eat.” She frowned at the sandwiches, her stomach turning at the sight of them.</p><p> </p><p>“Just one,” Marcus encouraged softly. “To at least soak up whatever alcohol is left in you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, one.” Hermione agreed, but internally negotiated with herself: she would eat the one sandwich, but then once everyone was gone, she would dig into the pint of ice cream she had in the freezer. That sounded like a much better dinner.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I have everyone’s attention, please!”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione looked up to see Harry standing on a chair, trying to get everyone’s attention, Draco stood below him looking confused and just a side of nervous.</p><p> </p><p>“Want to get closer?” Marcus asked, his lips brushing against her ear. She gave a shiver but nodded grabbing the ginger ale and one of the sandwiches from the plate. She let Marcus steer her closer to the back door, where Harry was still grabbing everyone’s attention.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi! Hello!” Harry called. Draco shifting on his feet next to him.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing?” Draco hissed. “This isn’t planned!”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, wait.” Harry replied, grinning down at his boyfriend, looking back over at the gathered crowd. “I just wanted to thank everyone for coming out tonight. Draco’s worked so hard on this party – he does every year, but he’s really out done himself this year.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Harry</em>,” Draco hissed, looking over at Hermione for help. Hermione just sent him a shrug, though amusement coursed through her at Draco’s predicament. It was so rare to see Draco flustered.</p><p> </p><p>“No, wait,” Harry told him, hopping off the chair. “I just wanted to say some quick words,” he assured, though his hand was firmly in his pocket as he said it. “I don’t know if many of you know this, but almost five years ago I played a charity football game and Draco, as per tradition of our entire sports lives, was on the opposing team. I can admit that there’s always been something about Draco. Friends and family of mine will probably agree that there wasn’t a day that I didn’t say his name in one way or another.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry turned to Draco. “Even when you weren’t the star of the story, I always found a way to make it about you, and about us. I want every story to be about us, so…” Harry started to get down on one knee. “Draco, will you –”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait no!” Draco said, suddenly wide-eyed as he pulled Harry back up. Harry looked at him in shock and took a step back. “No, wait, no. <em>Fuck</em>.” Draco glared at his boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>“So, no?” Harry said hesitantly.</p><p> </p><p>“No! Because I planned this whole thing to ask <em>you</em>, you giant prat!” Draco yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Harry asked in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“You always do this! You always beat me at things! I refuse to let you win again, so I get to ask first, and <em>you</em> accept, not the other way around!”</p><p> </p><p>The house was silent watching as the couple argued, most trying to stifle their laughter while Harry stared at his partner in disbelief, rubbing the back of his head. “Sorry, sorry.” Harry frowned. “Are we arguing about who gets to propose first?”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re not <em>arguing</em>, I’m <em>telling</em> you. I propose, you accept.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded. “All right.” He stepped closer to Draco. “So, you have a question?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco rolled his eyes, sticking his hand in his pocket. “You’ve ruined the whole thing. I had words!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure you did,” Harry nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Good ones,” Draco pouted “Ones I worked all month on!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not stopping you from saying them,” Harry argued, putting his hands up in surrender.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Draco sighed. “I love you, you know. I don’t always show it or tell you, but I do love you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too,” Harry nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Draco cleared his throat before getting down on one knee and looking up at Harry. “There was a joke in here about how I don’t get on my knees for just anyone,” Draco muttered.</p><p> </p><p>Harry barked out a laugh, as did most of the guests that were close enough to hear. “I know you don’t.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco took his hand out of his pocket, showing the black ring to Harry. “Will you marry me?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry opened his hand that he’d had clenched and showed Draco the silver ring sitting in his palm. “Only if you marry me.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus missed the response when he felt Hermione’s back shake underneath his hand. He looked down at his girlfriend, who was staring at the couple, now kissing while their friends and family clapped, trying to hold in her tears.</p><p> </p><p>“All right?” he asked, taking the handkerchief out of his breast pocket, grateful for having the feeling he would need it, and handing it over to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Just so happy for them,” she whispered, dabbing at her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus rubbed her back, kissing the top of her head. A stray memory from the past stirred in his mind: a knock on a bathroom door, words murmured out of fear and pure stupidity. He blinked and quickly pushed them back, looking down at Hermione, who was still dabbing her eyes as Harry and Draco did the rounds of accepting congratulations.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me get you another drink,” he murmured.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I don’t need –”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione’s words trailed off as he walked towards the bar.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>XxxxxxX</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Hermione groaned as she led the way to her room. It had been an eventfully joyous night, but she was glad the house had finally emptied. She and Marcus had waved at the newly engaged couple as Draco drove them off towards Brighton for a long weekend. Apparently, Harry had taken Monday and Tuesday off in anticipation of whisking Draco away as well.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay?” Marcus asked as she went around her room gathering her sleep wear. Hermione hadn’t eaten much but had finished the two ginger ales he’d retrieved for her earlier in the night.</p><p> </p><p>“Tired,” she admitted, leaning up against the bed. “I’m going to go change in the bathroom really quick.”</p><p> </p><p>“Take your time,” Marcus nodded, watching as she kicked off her heels by her closet door before leaving him alone in the room. He had shrugged out of his jacket an hour ago, leaving it on one of the tables downstairs once the number of people congratulating the newly engaged couple had dwindled and it had just been him, Hermione, Adrian, Blaise, and Pansy in the living room.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus toed off his shoes, grabbing his backpack from the floor. He didn’t work the next day, and as far as he could recall, he and Hermione didn’t have any plans made. He had packed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt if they decided to go out but had also packed gym shorts in case Hermione wanted to spend the day in since they had the house to themselves.</p><p> </p><p>He contemplated putting on the shorts and shirt to sleep, but with the way Hermione tended to curl up against him when he wasn’t wearing a shirt, he knew it wouldn’t be unwelcomed if he slept in just his pants.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus startled slightly when Hermione came back into the room going straight to her dresser, muttering to herself angrily. He stared at her in surprise, unsure of what had happened in the bathroom to get her mood to switch so quickly.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione let out a groan and closed the dresser drawer, letting her head fall back in aggravation. “Fucking Fay- no wonder I’ve been crying so much this week.”</p><p> </p><p>“Everything okay?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Hermione muttered, turning and looking on the floor for her slippers. “I need to go to the store really quick.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is this something I should understand?” Marcus asked as Hermione turned, slipping her feet into a pair of slippers by her bed. She was in his hoodie that he still hadn’t reclaimed, and he assumed some sleep shorts, but the hoodie drowned her form so that he couldn’t see them.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” she sighed. “I’ll be back.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hermione, I’ll go to the store,” Marcus told her. “Mostly, because I don’t know if you’re wearing shorts under there and I’m still in my clothes.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, it’s fine,” she sighed, starting towards the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah.” Marcus wrapped his arm around her waist and lifted her up. Hermione’s yelp of surprise echoing around the room. “Fine, I’ll drive you, since I heard Potter tell you that Sirius hadn’t finished with your car yet, and I’m not letting you walk to the Tesco, no matter how close it is,” he said firmly when he saw Hermione starting to argue. “I will get out of the car because you’re still not wearing clothes under this and get you what you need. Or, you can stay here in the comfort of your bed while I run to the store and get you what you need. So, what do you need?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione groaned and muttered something under her breath, before saying, “I need tampons.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus blinked but nodded and set her down. “All right, what ones?” Hermione stared at Marcus, and he tilted his head in question. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“I…no argument? No groan of disgust?” she asked in surprise</p><p> </p><p>Marcus frowned at her and started doing up the buttons of his shirt. “No? I just need to know what you need. Josie uses those sport ones,” he said with a shrug, sitting down to put his shoes back on. “But there are way too many choices out there and I’d rather get you the ones you use.” He patted his back pocket to makes sure is wallet was there. “Do you still have the box?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh…yes?”</p><p> </p><p>“Text me a picture,” Marcus instructed. “Along with anything else you might need while I’m there.” He winced when his knee gave him a reminder that it needed a rest, preferably with ice. “Do you have an ice pack?”</p><p> </p><p>“In the freezer.” Hermione nodded. “Oh! And take the spare house keys by the door.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus started to leave but turned with a frown, his curiosity getting the best of him. “What does Fay have to do with this?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione blushed, but rolled her eyes. “I’ve been working with Fay so much, we’ve synced up. Of the two of us, she’s the alpha, <em>obviously</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“What happens when it’s you, Pansy and Fay together?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I’m usually on Pansy’s cycle.” Hermione admitted with a laugh. “But I don’t think we’re allowed to work the same shift anymore. Some of the other people in my programme get a real nervous look in their eye when we do end up on the same shift.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right, should have known of this; Josie used to complain about this.” Marcus said with a wince. “I’ll be back.”</p><p> </p><p>“Marcus?”</p><p> </p><p>He looked over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded and promised to be back soon. His trip to the store was quick. Hermione had sent him a picture along with a small list of things she needed, making the trip efficient.</p><p> </p><p>Unlocking the door to the house, Marcus dropped the keys in the bowl that sat on the entry table next to the door and made his way upstairs. He was looking forward to lying down, cuddling with his pretty bird and icing his knee, as it was starting to reach the ‘in need of pain medication’ level. Reaching the upper level of the house, Marcus peeked into Hermione’s room, the door open, surprised to see what she had been up to while he had been gone.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s all this?” he asked, looking around as he set the bag on the bed. Hermione had somehow hung a white sheet from the ceiling in front of her bed while he had been gone and the streaming menu for movies was flashing on it. He found the small projector on her headboard that was hooked up to her laptop on her nightstand.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t have a TV in here, and I know you like to sleep with the TV on, so I set up the projector Harry gave me for my birthday.” Hermione grinned at him. “Get ready for bed,” she said accepting the bag from him. “Thank you for this, I appreciate it.” She leaned up to kiss his chin. “I’ll go grab you the ice pack for your knee.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks.” Marcus groaned as he sat on the edge of the bed and started kicking his shoes off.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you need any ibuprofen?” she asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever the max amount is would be great, and a spoon for my ice cream.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus watched her leave and stared in on unbuttoning his shirt. By the time she came back, he was folding his trousers and setting them on the back of the chair at her desk as she settled a tray on the bed top. Two mugs of teas, two ice cream pints with spoons, a bottle of ibuprofen, and a towel wrapped ice pack were arranged on it.</p><p> </p><p>“Is your back bothering you too?” Hermione asked, going over to her nightstand and pulling open a drawer.</p><p> </p><p>“How’d you know my back was bothering me?” Marcus asked in surprise – he had tried to hide it. Adrian was a mother hen if he got a hint of anyone’s discomfort, and Marcus hadn’t wanted to worry Hermione, who, he had noticed, also tended to have mother-henning in her blood.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you’re dating a doctor, so I do know what knee pain affects in the body.” Hermione informed him with a laugh. “Also, you’ve been rubbing your back all night when you thought no one was watching,” she said, eyeing him. “Thinking you’re so clever.”</p><p> </p><p>“You and Adrian are both worriers,” Marcus groaned sitting back on the bed and grabbing the mugs of tea so they wouldn’t risk toppling. “Adrian’s annoying with it.”</p><p> </p><p>“And me?”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus chuckled. “A lot more welcome.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione laughed, climbing up on the bed, a heating pad she’d dug out of her nightstand in her hand. “Well, if the medicine doesn’t work, there’s another heating pad in the nightstand on your side.” She took the tea he held out to her. “Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione put mug down on her nightstand, making sure to put a coaster under it, as she had received a very stern lecture from Draco when he had seen a ring on the antique nightstands once before. Marcus had apparently also received a lecture of some kind, because his mug was already sitting on the coaster that had been on the table.</p><p> </p><p>The two arranged themselves on the bed, Marcus leaning up against her headboard, pillows at his back, while Hermione gave him his pint of ice cream and spoon, then set the ice pack on his hurting knee. Her fingers traced over the smooth skin of his surgery scars before securing the ice gel pack to his knee with the Velcro straps.</p><p> </p><p>“We have two of these in the freezer, and then two in the cabinet above the microwave,” she explained with a roll of her eyes as she checked that the ice pack wouldn’t move from his knee and stuffed a pillow under his leg to elevate it. Marcus didn’t need it, but he wasn’t going to argue with her. “Harry and Draco are always getting hurt when they go out and play some game or another, so I started keeping them stocked.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus watched as she placed the tray on the floor and grabbed her own ice cream before settling in next to him. She stuffed her heating pad under the sweater and on top of the sleep shirt she wore.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want to watch?” she asked, using her knee as a mouse pad as she moved the arrow on the makeshift sheet screen.</p><p> </p><p>“Anything is fine.” Marcus assured, unscrewing the ibuprofen bottle and shaking out a couple of the pills into his palm. He swallowed them dry and chased it with a bit of his tea. She’d made it perfectly, with one sugar and a bit of milk.</p><p> </p><p>“You all right with a rom-com?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s fine. What’s the one…? She ends up with the stepbrother? She wears the bright matching outfits.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Clueless</em>?” Hermione laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, that one…I like that one.” At Hermione’s silence, Marcus looked down at her and laughed at her look of surprise. “I have a little sister, Hermione. I spent a lot of my summers watching movies with her.” He shrugged. “I also enjoy rom-coms. I’m just bad at the names of them. You should watch…that one where she goes back to school, falls in love with the teacher?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Never Been Kissed</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! That one! You should watch that one with Adrian. His running commentary on it is perfection.”</p><p> </p><p>“You are…” Hermione leaned up and kissed Marcus softly. “I just really enjoying learning these tidbits about you. Always such a surprise.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll keep endeavoring to surprise you then,” Marcus promised, kissing the top of her head.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Harry's Playlist exists and it's one of my faves - <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0gLmCvEZf12eRN0jWSXPDq?si=K77dvjyFSviMQCAZnPqGgA">Hipster Cocktail Party Radio</a>  - On Spotify<br/><a href="https://www.pinterest.com/pin/222576406573895971/">Marcus' Suit</a><br/>Hermione's Outfit:<br/><a href="https://www.pinterest.com/pin/222576406573895460/">Dress</a><br/><a href="https://www.pinterest.com/pin/222576406573895842/">Shoes</a><br/><a href="https://www.pinterest.com/pin/222576406573896694/">Earrings</a><br/>Fancast for Teddy: <a href="https://www.pinterest.com/pin/222576406573897056/">Roman Griffin Davis</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. In Which They Become Social Media Official</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hermione wants to post a picture, Marcus has some issues with social media in general.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to my betas Jaksan118 and Cellardoor111 who do an amazing job!! Love them &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>November 2018</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Hermione danced around her kitchen, music pouring from a speaker as she finished seasoning the chicken that she was putting into the oven to roast. She had just finished a day shift at the A&amp;E and had a rare Friday evening off with, the even rarer, full weekend free. The past three weeks had flown by, and she and Marcus hadn’t seen each other in nearly two of them. Hermione could admit she did not like the separation, even if one of those weeks was spent moving into her new flat.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione and Marcus had had the house to themselves the Sunday after Harry and Draco’s engagement, and they had stayed in – mostly in her bed. Marcus’ knee had still been bothering him and Hermione had kept both heating pads within close reach, as her stomach wasn’t doing any better. They had ordered food delivery for both breakfast and dinner – lunch had been their leftover ice cream from the night before.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus had told Hermione about the conversation he had with his manager; how he had just learned about taking over the kid’s rugby leagues in London, and had a charity game in November that he committed to. It meant that he would have to go to Bath for a week to do promotional work for the game, along with attending some meetings that he had been putting off.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus had left late Sunday, assuring Hermione he would have stayed the night had he not had a six A.M. client, which meant waking her up at four for him to get ready to leave. She had assured him it was fine.</p><p> </p><p>Monday had brought Hermione’s first session with her new therapist – which had gone great; Dorcas had been amazing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hermione sat on the couch in the waiting room of her new therapist’s office, her knee bouncing nervously as she waited for her appointment. Her eyes darted around until they settled on one of the plaques by the door. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The plaque that had previously read ‘Gilderoy Lockhart’ now read ‘Dr. Mary McDonald – She/Her’. Hermione’s eyes went to the other plaque- ‘Dr. Dorcas Meadowes – They/Them’.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Hermione?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Hermione looked away from the plaque and to the open door where Dorcas was standing with a smile. “Hi.” Hermione said, taking Dorcas in.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Dorcas had short cropped, pixie cut hair, and wore a grey blazer over a gray t-shirt with the sleeves pushed up to their elbows to show off the tattoos on their arms, and dark jeans paired with black closed toe heels. There was a genuine smile on their lips directed at Hermione.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Hello, ready?” Dorcas asked.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Hermione nodded, gathering her bag and following them into the office.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Have a seat,” Dorcas said, waving their hand towards the loveseat. “Tea?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, yes, please,” Hermione nodded, taking a seat.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“So,” Dorcas started. “I’d like to start by apologizing to you.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Apologizing?” Hermione asked in confusion. “For what?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“For your last experience in this office,” Dorcas admitted. “Sugar?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Only if you don’t have milk. And you don’t have to apologize.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Of course, I do,” Dorcas replied, handing Hermione the tea before settling down in the armchair across from the loveseat. “I hold a high standard for this office. From my conversation with Remus, it seems you didn’t have a good experience with Lockhart. Unfortunately, you’re one of many and I’m sorry it took me so long to become aware of the issues that he caused. Please know that Lockhart is no longer with this office due to the number of complaints against him.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m sorry that you were scheduled incorrectly and that you had the experience you did with him. I am happy, however, that you’re giving this a second chance.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes, well…” Hermione cleared her throat. “I know that I repeated multiple times that I wanted an appointment made with you and no one else. I confirmed it…maybe a little too many times.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Fifteen, according to my admin,” Dorcas nodded. “And I very much understand the hesitation.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I…thank you,” Hermione said sincerely. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I also want you to know,” Dorcas continued. “That if we give this a try and you find that we’re not quite working out, then I’m happy to help you find someone that you’ll feel more comfortable with. Deal?” they asked.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Hermione nodded. “Deal”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Perfect! We’ll start with basics today. While Remus and I have spoken about you, with your permission, I’d very much like to get to know you. Unless you had something specific to talk about today?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I…yes. Yes, I did.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“All right.” Dorcas picked up the notebook that was on the chair in front of Hermione before settling in their loveseat. “Well, then, first, let’s officially introduce ourselves. My name is Dorcas, you can call me Dorcas. If you prefer formality, it’s Dr. Meadowes. My pronouns are they/them.” Dorcas waved their hand towards Hermione, prompting her to speak.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh! Hermione Granger, Hermione is fine. Though also Dr. Granger, if you want the formality.” Hermione laughed. “Uh, she/her are my pronouns.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Perfect, now, what would you like to speak about today, Hermione?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the session, Hermione would admit, had involved tears, but the conversation revolving around Hermione’s guilt at possibly leaving the medical field had been like a weight lifted off her shoulders by the time the session was over.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I understand the need to live up to what your parents expected of you,” Dorcas nodded. “Especially as you seem to have directed all of your energy, time, and from the sounds of it, a large bit of your social life, to get to this goal that seems so close to attainable.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I just don’t want to feel like I’m letting them down,” Hermione muttered, wiping at her eyes with a tissue that Dorcas had handed her.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>They nodded in understanding. “Do you think they would be?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“What?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Knowing what you know of your parents – do you really think they would begrudge your happiness?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Hermione frowned at the question.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Here, let’s go back a bit,” Dorcas said, waving the pen in their hand as if trying to take back the previous question. “When did your interest in medicine start?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Hermione shrugged. “Young, I used to look at medical texts in my parent’s home office.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Did you look at those texts on your own or did you parents put those books in front of you?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, on my own. Mum let me, but dad was always a bit iffy on me seeing certain images or reading certain things. He used to put the more graphic texts on higher shelves.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“And during your school years, obviously you’re supervised, but you’re away from your parents influence for longer period of times. Did you seek certain texts to study on your own?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Always.” Hermione nodded. “I like learning; like reading in general.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Did you search out medicals texts?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>She shook her head. “No, not until…oh.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Dorcas grinned. “Until?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Not until Harry broke his arm in a football accident. Harry broke his arm third year,” Hermione started. “He got it treated, set, and casted, but he was still in so much pain. The school nurse just told him it was his arm and to take the medicine the doctors had given him.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“And what happened?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Harry hated the pills. They made him groggy and it still didn’t help the pain, so I started looking for an answer.” Hermione winced. “I dragged him to the library and pulled down medical texts I remember from my parent’s collection and basically poked at everything attached to his arm until I figured out that he’d probably broken something in his clavicle. It ended up being a greenstick fracture, which is more of a bend in a soft bone. The doctors hadn’t checked for it because those injuries are so rare, and it’s a hard bone to break without a lot of force. It didn’t appear on the initial x-ray and since they’re usually most common in children under the age of 10, not a 13-year-old, the doctors assumed the additional pain was from sprained ribs from the impact. Oh my god.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Amazing what our brain hides, isn’t it? Now, how’d you feel after you found out what was wrong?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, terrified, but so fucking proud I was able to help him. I liked that feeling. I still really like that feeling.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“One more question: in the time that you were in school, whether it be boarding school or med school, did you feel like you had been pressured to go into medicine? </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I-” Hermione frowned as she thought about the question that Dorcas posed.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>After a minute of silence, Dorcas asked, “Has this always been an expectation that you’ve felt or is this something you felt after your parents passed?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh.” Hermione sighed in realization. “After, definitely after.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Do you want to know what I think, just in this hour that we’ve been talking? And you can tell me to stuff it if you like. Honestly, I won’t take offence.” Dorcas shrugged, their pen moving across the notepad on their lap.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“What are you writing?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Dorcas grinned and held up the notepad. A bunch of spiral circles covered about half the page. “Since you signed the release for me to be able to record the sessions, I scribble. Drawing helps me listen and think. I’ve noticed that some patients find the idea of me writing things down more comforting; it allows them to avoid eye contact when it makes them uncomfortable.” They set the notepad down on the table next to the chair. “But if you’re an eye contact person, I’m happy to put the notepad down.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, no, it’s fine. Perfect.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Dorcas nodded, crossing their legs and leaning back in the chair. “So, would you like to know what I think?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes, please.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I think your mum and dad loved you very much and they’re very proud of the path you decided to take. I assume that when your parents brought up merging a private practice with you, it stemmed from wanting to spend time with their daughter, and possibly even a conversation you all had at some point. It may have been an offhand remark about not wanting to stay at the A&amp;E long or even a hypothetical posed by you or one of your parents, I can only assume.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I…okay.” Hermione nodded with a frown, trying to think on conversations with her parents where the topic had come up.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Dorcas continued, “Just from what you’ve told me, I don’t believe your parents would be disappointed at all in your shift in life. If anything, it makes sense. Books seem to be the foundation of what makes you…you. From what you’ve expressed, you’re not wanting to leave the medical field completely- just pivot the focus in order to spend more of your time in a place that makes you happy and doesn’t make you relive your trauma. Your parents, again, correct me if I’m wrong, wouldn’t want you to relive that trauma. Do you believe that?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Oh, there had been so many tears, but Hermione had left the session confident that she and Dorcas were compatible as patient-therapist. Hermione had left the session with homework; Dorcas had instructed her to keep a journal next to her bed and register when she had a dream, her feelings surrounding the dream, what she had done that day that would possibly trigger it, and to especially notate if she had been working and what ward she had been working in the day or night she had a dream.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“It doesn’t all have to be right after you wake up,” Dorcas assured her. “Especially if you’ve just had a panic attack. But make sure that you are keeping track of the days you dream specifically of your trauma and even the days you don’t. Maybe you’ll pick up on a trigger that you didn’t think of before.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hermione could also admit that having a third person that didn’t have any buy-in into her situation helped in her feeling she could speak with full honesty. The conversation with Dorcas had also eased any doubt or anticipation for the conversation Hermione had to have with Minerva two hours later.</p><p> </p><p>It had been like Minerva had an insight to what Hermione was planning on doing, because they had been on the same page throughout the conversation. Hermione would continue with the programme to finish the hours of her foundational training, with a planned end date of April. Her December holiday was still acceptable, with no effect on her April end date, as long as there were no more breaks in her schedule. After her foundational training, they would reconvene to see where Hermione stood, whether she would step back and volunteer her time and focus solely on the bookstore, or if she would take a position within the A&amp;E.</p><p> </p><p>Both in agreement, Hermione had received her new schedule- a schedule that had put her opposite of Marcus’. While she wasn’t working overnights, she also wasn’t leaving the hospital until two in the morning.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione and Marcus had been able to schedule lunch a couple of times during the week, both grabbing a couple of hours before Marcus had to go back to the gym and Hermione had to head to the hospital. But after that, their time together had been regulated to texts and quick video calls.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus had had to shift his schedule to fit in as many clients as he could before he headed to Bath for a week. While he could have commuted – the trip was less than two hours – with him having back-to-back early morning meetings and late-night practices, it hadn’t made sense to go back and forth every day. This meant their lunch dates had been impossible to do, especially since Hermione was using all of her spare time to move everything in to her new flat.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus had left the same week Hermione officially moved in, and both were in agreement that nearly three weeks apart was much too long for them to go without seeing each other. Marcus was due back any minute from his trip; they both blessedly had the weekend free, which Marcus had agreed to spend at Hermione’s new flat.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione finished prepping and seasoning the potatoes and arranged them around the chicken with the various vegetables she had picked up from the grocers. She was getting ready to slide the cast iron skillet into the oven when her phone pinged. She looked down at the notification, grinning when it let her know that someone had opened her front door. She rushed over to the door to find Marcus coming in, overnight bag flung over his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Marcus!” Hermione ran over and jumped at him, Marcus’ laugh filled the space as he caught her and hoisted her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist.</p><p> </p><p>“Miss me, my dove?” he asked teasingly, accepting her kiss.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“It’s been forever,” she groaned.</p><p> </p><p>“A week,” Marcus corrected.</p><p> </p><p>“No, almost two!” Hermione argued. “I didn’t see you at all the week before you left.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus dropped the bag and readjusted her in his arms. “So, you did miss me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Like you didn’t miss me. You were very chatty over texts.”</p><p> </p><p>“Missed you a lot.” Marcus admitted, kissing her slow and deep. Hermione’s legs tightened around his waist.</p><p> </p><p>Had Hermione known the lazy Sunday they had shared after Harry and Draco’s proposal would have been their last real date in nearly three weeks, she would have made a mental note to appreciate it more; to remember more of it, to take mental pictures of her mind so she could have used the memories while they had gone through their week of conflicting schedules.</p><p> </p><p>When Marcus pulled away from the kiss, Hermione was surprised by the low whine that came from her mouth, pouting at him when he rested his forehead against hers. “We can’t keep standing here,” He said, and then looked down at her shirt. “You’re wearing my jersey,” he whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” She smiled, looking down at the blue and white striped jersey that Marcus had given her that had his name and number on the back.</p><p> </p><p>“I like it.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione grinned at the gruffness of his voice. “Good,” She leaned down to kiss him again, enjoying how his hands gripped her tighter, bringing her closer to him. His fingers inched up to pull at one of the curls spilling from her ponytail. She moaned against him, heat pooling low in her belly.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus pulled back, allowing Hermione to kiss him one more time before pulling away fully. “You’ve got to show me around eventually.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione looked at him in surprise. “Oh! I forgot you haven’t seen the flat yet!” She started to unwrap herself from him, but Marcus kept her tight in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“I got you.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione grinned at him. “You just like grabbing my arse.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus smirked, adjusting her and giving her arse a squeeze. “There is that, too.”</p><p> </p><p>She smacked at his shoulder with a laugh, unwinding her legs from his waist as he slid her down back to the floor. “Come on then, I was just about to put dinner in the oven.”</p><p> </p><p>“A sleepover and a homecooked meal?” Marcus teased, grabbing his bag from where he had dropped it on the floor. “I need to leave more often.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you dare,” Hermione laughed. “I need you to put the bed together, so conditions apply to the dinner and the sleepover. Otherwise, it’s the couch for us,” she said, waving towards the living room area.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, wow,” Marcus muttered as he looked around the main space he had just entered.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione looked at it as well, biting her lip in nervousness. Books were piled all over every available piece of floor or flat surface of the living room space. She had unboxed all of them, and some had made it to the shelves, but a lot of them sat in small or large piles on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>Her books had gotten mixed in with her parent’s and when going through them, she had found a lot of copies. Her anxiety hit as she went through the copies of the books. Her copies were pristine and bought for her by her parents; some of them were rare covers and some even first editions of her favorite books. With the nicer copies, spines were unbent and pages were unwritten in. Though, she rarely wrote in her books to begin with, she was prone to making notations when it was a school text or a particularly thought-provoking piece of literature.</p><p> </p><p>Then there were her parent’s copies. Some were older and tattered, having been passed down from one parent to another, and then Hermione to read. Almost all of them had handwritten lines in them, either annotations or notes from her parents to each other as they read. Hermione had found one from her mum to her dad that had read; <em>Find me when you get to this part, I need to talk about this. Doesn’t matter if I’m at work. CALL ME.</em> Her father had left a checkmark by the remark, as if to say <em>‘See, I did it’</em>. Hermione, when she came across the notes, would use it as dinner conversation with her parents or email topics when she was at school, then add her own little checkmark next to her fathers.</p><p> </p><p>She had found a lot of books with only one checkmark. She had stopped sorting after that.</p><p> </p><p>“You told me about the bookshelves, but this is…Hermione, this is an amazing space.” Marcus said as he put his bag next to the couch that Hermione had been sleeping on for the past week.</p><p> </p><p>For her couch, she had chosen a dark teal L-shaped sectional that came with a pull-out bed. It was a sleek velvet material that she was able to sink into, with tufted cushions and round bolster throw pillows to match. She had also gotten the matching chair to finish off the living room.</p><p> </p><p>She was still missing a coffee table but had wanted to get that and her dining table at the same time. It was on her to do list for the weekend.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, so this is the refrigerator that was causing Blaise so much anxiety,” Marcus laughed. “It’s nice.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione groaned in aggravation. “It’s all Pansy’s fault. How did you hear about it, anyway?”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus took his phone out of his pocket and pulled something up before handing it to her and moving to the open kitchen to look around.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione looked down at the conversation he had pulled up with a frown:</p><p> </p><p><strong>Blaise Z. :</strong> The women are insane!!!!!!</p><p> </p><p><strong>Marcus:</strong> ??</p><p> </p><p><strong>Blaise Z:</strong> My wife apparently made a deal with your girlfriend about what appliances she could buy her for a housewarming gift – without telling me mind you.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Marcus:</strong> ??</p><p> </p><p><strong>Blaise Z:</strong> Apparently Pansy went overboard and she and Hermione have been transferring nearly 5000 pounds back and forth from their bank accounts. I got called from the bank saying that if they don’t stop my account is going to be frozen!!</p><p> </p><p><strong>Marcus:</strong> …why are you telling me this?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Blaise:</strong> because your girlfriend is pissing off my wife!</p><p> </p><p><strong>Marcus:</strong> What do you want me to do about it? If Hermione is uncomfortable with accepting the gifts, then just tell her to send you the money so Pansy will stop transferring it back.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione groaned, setting the phone on the counter when the next message was Marcus telling Blaise he was going into a meeting and to stop bothering him.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione and Pansy had talked about the appliances during one of their rare breaks together at the hospital. Hermione had told her that she had been eyeing the cream 50’s retro refrigerator for the flat and had, at Pansy’s insistence, passed over the measurements to fit in the matching oven and hood.</p><p> </p><p>The next day, being Hermione’s day off, she had gone to the flat to drop off more boxes and had groaned – and cursed Pansy – when she saw not only the cream oven and hood, but the refrigerator she had told Pansy about, along with a dishwasher and matching accessories: toaster, electric water kettle, blender, coffee pot, and stand mixer. Hermione had a suspicion that Pansy had had the items on reserve and had just been waiting for Hermione to pick a color.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione, aggravated by Pansy’s breach of boundaries, looked up the price of the items she hadn’t asked for -but had saved for and planned on buying- and had sent Pansy the money. Within ten minutes Pansy had sent it back. The money had gone back and forth four more times, before Blaise had texted Hermione -apparently due to Marcus’ advice- to just send the money to him if she really wanted to pay them back, and that he would talk to Pansy.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione had sent the money to Blaise. It hadn’t been transferred back. Hermione and Pansy had had to have a long talk about boundaries and why they should be respected. Blaise, much to his annoyance, had had to mediate that conversation.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you missing?” Marcus asked, leaning up against the counter.</p><p> </p><p>“Why? Are you also planning on buying me things?”</p><p> </p><p>“By your tone, I’m assuming Pansy isn’t the only one buying you things for the flat.”</p><p> </p><p>“Our friends are annoying.” Hermione sighed. “Loved, but very annoying. Let me finish up dinner and then I’ll tell you in a minute, if you want to look upstairs.”</p><p> </p><p>“You just want me to get started on that bed,” Marcus teased.</p><p> </p><p>“That too,” Hermione laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“All right. I’ll take a look upstairs.” Marcus pushed off the counter. “It is looking nice though, love.”</p><p> </p><p>“Coming along slowly,” she sighed, tilting her head up to accept the kiss Marcus leaned down to give her. “I’ll be up in a bit.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus nodded, picking up his phone and stuffing it back in his pocket as he went over to the living room to pick up his overnight bag and make his way towards the stairs. Hermione watched him go up before moving back to the oven and sliding the chicken into the warmed oven. She set the timer on her phone and made sure everything was set correctly before making her own way upstairs.</p><p> </p><p>It was a mess in the loft. Boxes, where her bed was still packed, were leaning up against the brick wall, along with her new mattress, still wrapped up. One corner of the loft held boxes of clothes Hermione needed to take to her closet, but she still needed to sort through them first. The only clothing that had made it up the stairs, to where her closet sat, were clothes that had already been in her closet at Draco and Harry’s, and her scrubs; most of which were sitting in a laundry basket in her mud room waiting to be washed.</p><p> </p><p>The only thing that was out of a box and in its proper place was a grey wide-framed reading chair. The size sat between a regular reading chair and a love seat. She was missing night tables and a proper lamp, but the overhead lighting worked in the meantime.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a great space,” Marcus said as he came out of the bathroom. “Adrian told me it was, but he likes to talk up the spaces that he helps negotiate.”</p><p> </p><p>“The closet is large as well, it’s a dressing room, upstairs.”</p><p> </p><p>“I peeked at it.” Marcus said with a nod. “What about the space underneath this? Under the stairs?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione shrugged. “Not sure yet. Maybe a small office- get some lighting under there. Storage for now while I get things unpacked.” She settled in the reading chair, kicking off her sandals while Marcus looked at the boxes that held the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Who else is offering to buy you things?” Marcus asked, continuing the conversation from downstairs as he moved some of the boxes down to the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“Draco was over here with his mother looking at the windows for custom curtains. Apparently Narcissa has a wonderful interior decorator.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm, Pansy’s mum. I’ve seen her work; mum uses Viola when she changes up her house every other year,” Marcus said with a roll of his eyes. “She’s good; hard to get an appointment with her though, so take advantage of that. Here, help me get the boxes open so I can look at the pieces.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded, moving over to help him. “Yes, I know this because Pansy offered her mother’s services when I showed her the flat. Harry offered to get me my dishes and any cookware I needed. Sirius offered me a deal on a washer and dryer, though I’m pretty sure it was a deal because he was planning on paying for more than half of the cost. And then Adrian wouldn’t let me pay for the security system his guy set up. By the way, what’s the man’s name? Adrian just referred to him as ‘my guy’.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus snorted. “Ah, Adrian’s mystery guy that can “do all”. No idea. No one knows his name; he’s just ‘Adrian’s guy’. While I trust Ade, we’re all pretty sure the guy is a bit on the dodgy side, but he also does great work.” Marcus moved to sit on the floor once all four boxes were open and pulled out the white booklet of instructions. “Why are you annoyed with people buying you things?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione shrugged. “I don’t want it to feel like I’m taking advantage of my rich friends.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus looked up at Hermione in surprise. “That’s not…Hermione.” Marcus’ voice serious, making her look at him. “They wouldn’t be offering if they didn’t genuinely want to buy you things. Adrian, Pansy, Draco, and all the rest of them- it’s how they show affection. They want to take care of you. Honestly, it’s how I do it as well.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione frowned. “You don’t do that with me, I mean other than the books.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus laughed. “Because I learned quickly that you don’t like it and it’s not how you prefer that I show you I care or how you want affection.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione raised an eyebrow, hands on her hips as she looked at her boyfriend. “Oh yeah? And how <em>do</em> I like you to show your affection?”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus smirked. “Come over here and I’ll show you.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione moved towards him, his hands settling on her waist as she knelt to straddle his lap. Marcus hands spanned her back, fingers tangling in her riot of curls before bringing her down to kiss her.</p><p> </p><p>He had missed her so fucking much. He had never missed a person to the degree that he had missed Hermione. He had missed the way her fingers scratched at his beard, the way his felt wrapped in her soft curls.</p><p> </p><p>And her lips: the soft warmth of them, the way they pressed tantalizingly to his, the way that time seemed to stop as his senses were consumed by her, and the addictively quiet, throaty sounds that she made when their tongues tangled. Hearing the moans now, Marcus brought Hermione closer, fingers delicately inching under the jersey to feel the warmth of her skin. He groaned when her hips moved against his and he wondered how long it would take him to strip them both of their clothes.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione pulled away from him, lips lingering against his. “You prefer this,” he said softly. “Material things aren’t going to impress you, but you like spending time with those you care about. You like it when we just cuddle on the couch with a movie.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t mind the snogging either,” Hermione grinned as she pulled away slightly.</p><p> </p><p>“No, you don’t,” Marcus agreed.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re the same, you know.” she said, fingers running through his hair. It was growing long; a bit past his shoulders now– he always forgot to schedule a hair appointment.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus nodded. “Yeah, I’m starting to figure out I am.”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded towards the bed. “We really need to get started, or we’re stuck on the pull out. This won’t be as fun on the pull out.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus groaned but helped Hermione up and looked back at the boxes. “All right, let’s get this done.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione began to help him sort out the pieces, but Marcus waved her away when he started putting them together. Instead, she went towards her clothing boxes and moved one closer to her chair so she could at least sort through it while he worked.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me about the last two weeks,” Hermione said as she pulled out a top. It was one that she honestly didn’t remember ever buying or wearing, so she tossed it towards the stairs, starting a donation pile.</p><p> </p><p>“Hermione, we were just in different cities. It’s not like we didn’t talk.”</p><p> </p><p>“But we really didn’t!” Hermione groaned. “Phone communication is not for us.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus nodded in agreement. “True enough.”</p><p> </p><p>They <em>had</em> talked, but it had been stilted, and rather brief summaries of their days. Marcus wasn’t big on talking on the phone; he preferred texting, but even then, he was known to keep his answers short. Hermione was more a phone talker but needed that face to face interaction to really feel a connection. She didn’t mind texting, and while he’d given her more than monosyllabic responses in their written communication, it still wasn’t something they were both fond of as main sources of communication.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus realized during the last week he had been gone that he was grateful to have found Hermione after retirement. While he liked to think Hermione would have stuck around with his game and training schedules, he had his doubts that he would have been willing or able to give her his all. He feared she wouldn’t have stayed long due to a lack of affection or attention, and he wouldn’t have blamed her.</p><p> </p><p>He had only been gone a week but had fallen into his old habits. Between meetings with his manager, his team, or his coach, and the photoshoots he had been putting off – he really hated them – on top of the hours of practice Thor had put the team through, he would get back to the house exhausted and aching. As much as he had wanted to talk to his girlfriend, he just didn’t have the energy, which then turned into guilt, which circled into Hermione assuring that it was fine, when he knew it wasn’t; even if he knew Hermione was being genuine when she said it was fine. It was a circle he was glad to be rid of.</p><p> </p><p>“I only know that you were in meetings most of the last week, and I don’t know much about the week before. Like Adrian’s party that Saturday that I couldn’t make.” Hermione said as she held up a pair of shorts she was fairly sure were from her prep school days. She didn’t remember the last time she’d worn them. <em>Donate</em> pile it was.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus laughed. “We talked about this.”</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Hermione shook her head. “You said it was fun but didn’t say much else. I’m just sorry I didn’t get to meet Graham and Cassius.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus shrugged. “Cassius didn’t make it but Graham showed. Pointless meeting one and not the other, though; they’re sort of useless when apart.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione laughed, sending Marcus an amused look. “Sort of like you and Adrian, then.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus barked a surprised laugh, looking up at her, “I dare you to say that to Adrian’s face.”</p><p> </p><p>“I did!” Hermione told him. “He moped around here most of the week while his guy was setting up my security system. Did he tell you he brought me take away three of those five nights that you were gone?”</p><p> </p><p>“He did,” Marcus nodded. “Welcome to Adrian’s circle. He likes you. Accept it and don’t argue.”</p><p> </p><p>“You were right though.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh?” Marcus asked, frowning down at the instructions for the bed, then at the slat he was holding.</p><p> </p><p>“His commentary on <em>Never Been Kissed</em> was pure perfection.” Hermione laughed.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus snorted. “It never fails for a laugh.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, it had Fay rolling,” Hermione said, pulling out a jumper. “Oh! I’ve been looking for this one!” She folded the jumper and set it aside as a <em>keep</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus looked up at her. “Fay?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded. “Yeah, she was over helping me last night since we both had the night off before morning shifts. Adrian came over with take away and ended up staying to watch the movie with us.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did they leave together?” Marcus asked suspiciously.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm, within a few minutes of each other. Why?” Hermione asked, throwing a few more shirts into the donate pile.</p><p> </p><p>“Because Adrian hasn’t been responding to my texts for the last 24 hours, and that’s unlike him. I’m not worried, but….”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione shrugged. She had told Marcus weeks ago about her and Pansy wanting to set up Fay with Adrian but that the timing hadn’t worked out. “I don’t know if Fay went home with him. She did text me she was home last night, though and I saw her this morning at the hospital. We were slammed, though, so I didn’t get to talk to her. However, she didn’t meet me at Lovegood’s this morning and she didn’t walk home with me like she usually does, so…” Hermione shrugged. “Not sure.”</p><p> </p><p>“I came straight here, and I haven’t heard from Ade since last night when he said he was bringing you curry.”</p><p> </p><p>“He brought the best curry,” Hermione groaned. “If you’re worried about Adrian, I wouldn’t have set him up with Fay if I thought she’d hurt him.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus nodded. “No, I know. I’m more worried about Fay than Ade.”</p><p> </p><p>“Again, Pansy and I wouldn’t have set them up if we thought either of them were going to get hurt.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus nodded. “All right.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione grinned, not wanting to voice how much she enjoyed Marcus being as protective of Adrian as Adrian was over him. It was delightful to see how strong their friendship – no, their brotherhood – was. In ways it reminded Hermione of herself and Harry.</p><p> </p><p>“How was Bath?”</p><p> </p><p>“Fun. Busy,” Marcus grunted. “Fucking tiring, though I will say it was much less frustrating than this bed.” He held up a slat and the instructions. “Does this look like D or F?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione went over to look at the instructions, then the slat. “D, definitely D.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, that doesn’t make any sense,” he muttered, scratching the back of his head. He put the slat back and frowned at the others. Hermione stifled her giggles as she went back to her chair to continue sorting clothes. “Ah, there it is. Mum says hi, by the way.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione blinked. “You told your mum about me?”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus looked up at her. “Did you think I wouldn’t?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know what I thought, honestly,” she muttered. Hermione wondered if she would have been at the stage where she would have shared news of her new relationship with her parents. She rolled her eyes at herself: there was no doubt she would have told them about Marcus right after she had found out he had loaded up a gift card for her to buy books. If there was one thing that would have charmed her parents, it would have been Marcus enabling her book habit.</p><p> </p><p>“You all right?” Marcus asked softly.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” She nodded, before saying, “My parents would have loved you.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus smiled at her. “Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded. “Yeah.” She shook her head to clear her thoughts. “What did your mum think of your new relationship?” She watched as Marcus made headway laying out the slats that would make up the base of the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Mum’s always excited when I’m in a relationship.” Marcus admitted. “She says it gets her one step closer to grandchildren. I keep telling her Josie is probably her best bet on that, but she never listens. She’s excited to meet you, though. She sounded a lot more excited about it too- more than when I told her about…well, others.” Marcus muttered the last part.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you not want children?” Hermione asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus shrugged, then paused to look at her. “Not sure. Never really been something I aimed at. Thought my Rugby career was going to last longer, and I didn’t want to really think about that aspect of my future until I retired. If I had kids, I wanted to give them the same experiences I had with my dad. Now though, I’m still in the upheaval portion of my career. Still figuring things out. I’m still not really thinking about kids, you know?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Hermione nodded. “I do.”</p><p> </p><p>“What about you?” Marcus asked. “Do you want kids?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione sighed. “I’m not sure. I feel like I should, but-” She shrugged. “Mum always said I was never fond of baby dolls when I was younger, that I used to play with them for an hour and then get bored of them. It’s also a running joke in my family and friend group that I tend to cringe around babies.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you?” Marcus laughed. “Hold on to the footboard for me so I can bolt this in.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione stood, holding the footboard steady. “Teddy’s the exception, but he was almost a year old by the time I got to know him. I just fell in love, but in that way of, he’s wonderful to be around, but I’m very grateful to be able to hand him back to Remus at the end of the day.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus snorted. “I get it. I wonder how you’ll be with Pansy and Blaise’s baby.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione grinned. Pansy had finally announced she was pregnant, via group chat, when everyone kept asking if she was sick, as they had all heard reports of her throwing up in various place around town.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I’m not sick, I’m fucking pregnant. If any of you touch my stomach, I will end you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I hope a lot better than I do most other babies. I’m sure I’ll be enamored with them.”</p><p> </p><p>“Pansy would demand it.” Marcus moved closer to her so he could attach the other siding of the bed to the footboard.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded in agreement. “True enough. Is your mum coming into town?”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Marcus frowned looking up at her. “No, why?”</p><p> </p><p>“You said she wanted to meet me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh!” Marcus chuckled. “Yes, she does. Mum can’t drive though, and she hates the train. She rarely comes into London anymore. Anyway, mum wants to meet you when you come this weekend,” he said starting to screw in the first bolt.</p><p> </p><p>“Come where?” Hermione asked in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“To the game.” Marcus groaned, tilting his head back in frustration. “<em>Fuck,</em> did I not ask you?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I don’t think you did,” she teased.</p><p> </p><p>“This last week has me all turned around. I could have sworn that I asked you to come with me this weekend for the game.”</p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to come?” Marcus asked Hermione. “I’m heading up Friday early evening with Adrian since he’s playing on the opposing team. Game is on Saturday afternoon and we’ll have Sunday free to go out, and we’ll come back that evening.”</p><p> </p><p>“Lucky for us, my schedule is the same all this month, so I have the weekend free. I work until three on Friday though.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s fine. Adrian and I aren’t off until four. We’ll get to the house in time enough for dinner.”</p><p> </p><p>“That sounds perfect.” Hermione looked towards her chair when she heard her alarm go off on her phone. “All right if I let go? I need to check on dinner.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, that’s fine,” Marcus nodded. “It’s steady, I’ll be done in a minute.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded, grabbing her phone to stop the alarm, and heading downstairs.</p><p> </p><p>She was testing the chicken when Marcus came down and washed his hands at the sink. He helped her plate, cutting up the chicken, while she grabbed two mismatched plates from her cabinet. He eyed them but kept silent. She had a feeling he was adding it to a mental list of his called, <em>‘Buy Hermione the Following’.</em></p><p> </p><p>They ate on the floor under the large windows. The picnic area she had set up with the girls weeks ago had never been dismantled. Marcus made a comment about her chicken being much better than Nando’s. An outright lie – nothing was better than Nando’s – Hermione thought, but took the compliment with an amused grin.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus offered to help clean the kitchen after dinner, but she waved him away. Hermione didn’t mind the clean-up, though she appreciated the offer. He headed back up to the loft to finish the bed while she washed up.</p><p> </p><p>A few minutes later, Hermione stifled her laughter as Marcus’ curse echoed down into the kitchen. She finished cleaning, putting the dishes in the dishwasher, and made her way back upstairs.</p><p> </p><p>“I put the sidings on wrong. Why didn’t Adrian’s guy do this again?” Marcus asked, motioning her to hold the footboard.</p><p> </p><p>“Because you said you would do it the last time that we had lunch, and Adrian didn’t want his guy coming in further than the mud room.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fucking Ade,” Marcus muttered, pointing the screwdriver at Hermione. “You changed the code to the alarm, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione laughed with a nod. “Yes, I did.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus nodded. “Good.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione held the footboard steady for a couple more minutes, moving back to her chair when Marcus told her she was good to go. Less than ten minutes later, he had the base attached to the dark grey tufted headboard.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione settled into her chair, watching in amusement as he muttered congratulations to himself as he put the bottom slats in their rightful places. She found her phone and snapped a picture of him, feeling the need to share the moment with their friends.</p><p> </p><p>She opened her social media and went through filtering the picture and putting in the caption, only to frown when she couldn’t tag Marcus in the picture. She knew they followed each other, and there was no way he had blocked her as…well there was no reason to. They had also had a couple of conversations through the app, privately commenting on pictures they found.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, why can’t I tag you?”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus looked over at Hermione as he moved the mattress on top of the finished bed. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m trying to tag you in a picture and I can’t.” She looked over at the finished bed. “Hey! It looks great.”</p><p> </p><p>She had gone with a platform bed with a dark grey velvet tufted headboard. She was hoping to add color into the room with a new comforter and pillows, along with the décor; whenever she eventually got around to getting all of that.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s nice,” Marcus agreed, hands on his hips. “It’s about the size of mine.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know.” She nodded absently, looking back at her phone. “I liked the size of your bed. Thank you for putting it together, even if it did frustrate you.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus chuckled, settling on the floor next to her chair, leaning up against the wall. “You’re welcome. You’re trying to tag me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm.” She showed him the picture she had wanted to post.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, yeah, I turned that off. I don’t let anyone tag me in anything,” se explained. “I tried turning off the notifications, but it got to the point where every time I got on to look at things, I was bombarded with people tagging me in pictures. It got odd.”</p><p> </p><p>“Does Adrian really tag you that much?” Hermione teased.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus frowned, rolling his head to look over at her. “No, I mean…the fan accounts. They would tag me or mention me in stuff, and it was just getting to be too much.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, right.” Hermione shook her head at herself. “I always forget about that.”</p><p> </p><p>“I like that you do.” Marcus smirked. “Makes me feel a bit normal.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, I can’t tag you?”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus shook his head. “It’s an all or nothing deal. I can’t select who can and cannot tag me. Also, my account hasn’t always been run by me. The last two posts about the charity game- those were posted by the social media team at the league.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione raised an eyebrow. “Please tell me that didn’t read our DM’s.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus laughed. “No. Since I turned off the tagging stuff anything that comes through on messages I check on my own. It’s really rare you guys message me on there, anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you can’t set your account to private?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not yet,” Marcus replied. “I’m still contracted by the league for promotional things and other endorsements, so I have to keep it public. Which…” He waved his hand in a circle. “Circles back to why I don’t run the account all on my own. I rarely post anything personal on there.”</p><p> </p><p>Since he rarely posted anyway, Marcus hadn’t minded handing over control of his accounts to someone else on the league’s social media team. He was one of the few players that even let them have control of his account, as he hadn’t cared one way or another. When he had busted his knee, the social media team had slowly backed away from his account, allowing him to run it again, since he didn’t have anything to publicize. He sure as hell hadn’t wanted to publicize his recovery.</p><p> </p><p>When he had gone quiet though, that had been when the tagging had started up, old pictures of him, trash stories, fan accounts tagging him in every rumor, post, and comment. With the social media team long gone, he had had to learn how to wade through all of on his own. It had been easier to set restrictions than to have to spend hours of his day going through notifications before he found the one that his sister had sent him.</p><p> </p><p>With him starting to have things to promote again with the team, he’d allowed the social media team back in to start posting again.</p><p> </p><p>“So, no going social media official?” Hermione asked, exiting out of the app without posting</p><p> </p><p>Marcus sighed heavily. “It’s just…” He shrugged. “We can, but there are things that come with that. As much as I like that you forget that I’m…”</p><p> </p><p>“Famous?” Hermione laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t like that word, but sure.” Marcus nodded. “The point is that I am <em>famous </em>and posting personal stuff…it opens the door to fan scrutiny. I’m used to it. I don’t particularly like it, but I’m used to it. You’re not. Amazingly, even with our outings, you haven’t been photographed. I don’t want you to feel like you have to…open that door just because we’re dating.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione frowned at him. “They take pictures of you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, the gossip rags.” He shrugged. “I haven’t been in them lately, though. I’m fairly sure it’s because Thor’s been causing drama with his outings with Dolohov. They’re much better entertainment than I am.” Marcus laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus glanced over at her. “Hermione, I’m not telling you not to post the picture. It’s fine that you do, and I don’t mind. I just want you aware that it does open a door that I think we’ve been lucky to keep closed.” He lifted a shoulder. “I don’t have a choice in the matter, so I keep things to myself when I can. The more we go out, especially with you coming to the game this weekend, the more people will speculate, and the less privacy I think we’ll have. It’s happened to me before.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s your privacy, Marcus and I respect that. If you want to keep this confidential, then that’s fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want you to restrict what you post because I want to. I just suggest that if you do post it, to make sure your account is set to private.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione shrugged. “It’s fine. We’ll keep this out of the public for as long as we can.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus nodded, assessing at Hermione for signs of annoyance or that she wasn’t fine with it. He was a private man by nature, but even more so once he realized the invasiveness some people were capable of when he had gained notoriety within professional sports. His past girlfriends, and even his sister, had been picked apart. When he and Katie had broken up for the second time speculation had run through the gossip magazines for months before it finally had died down, as they had both been at the peak of their careers.</p><p> </p><p>He wanted to protect Hermione from that, but he also didn’t want to make it seem like he was hiding her away. She seemed okay though, she was looking at her phone, before smiling over at him, resting her cheek on her raised knees. “Want to move the TV up here and watch a movie? Get a cuddle in on the new bed?”</p><p> </p><p>“Can I get a shower in before the cuddle?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I insist on it.” Hermione looked over at the glass doorway that gave no privacy to anyone who showered in the bathroom. “I’ve been wondering what the view would be like.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus burst out laughing at the smirk she sent him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>XxxxxxX</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Marcus rolled over, reaching for Hermione, only to find her side of the bed empty. He had plans for the night before; plans that had involved getting his hands and mouth on Hermione and laying her out on her new bed. After his shower, he had laid down with her, resting his head on her stomach while she queued up <em>Grease</em>. He had fallen asleep halfway through, with Hermione’s fingers running through his hair and her quiet muttered singing lulled him to sleep. He had been much more tired than he had expected himself to be.</p><p> </p><p>He cracked his eyes open, hearing a slight humming sound coming from across the room, and found the source easily.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione was sitting on her window bench, leaning up against the wall, pillow at her back, hair piled high into a bun, and a book propped up on her knees. The cloudy morning kept the room grey but gave just enough light for her to read by. She was back in just his rugby jersey, which she had ended up sleeping in. Marcus had to admit, he enjoyed seeing her in just that shirt, her legs bare. He didn’t see any earphones, but her toes were tapping lightly, and she was humming along with some tune that only she could hear. She was also wearing glasses, which Marcus had never seen her wear before.</p><p> </p><p>Feeling the need to capture the moment, Marcus grabbed his phone from under the pillow where he had stashed it. He opened the camera and took the picture, staring at it afterwards. He suddenly understood why Hermione had wanted to share a photo the night before. The need to share it was strong: to let the world know -or at least his close friends via social media- that they were official; that he had missed her, and that he’d fallen arse over tit for not just any bird, but <em>this</em> bird.</p><p> </p><p>“Did I wake you up?”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus looked away from his phone and over at Hermione as she pulled out the earbud that had been hidden. “No.” he answered, putting his phone down. “Well, sort of. I was looking for you. I didn’t know you wore glasses.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione shrugged, taking off her glasses and tossing them on the pillow next to her on the nook. “Just for reading. I woke up early and I couldn’t get back to sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bad dreams?”</p><p> </p><p>“No dreams.” Hermione admitted. “Insomnia hit a bit hard last night. Woke up at two.”</p><p> </p><p>“We went to sleep at one.” Marcus said with a frown. “You should have woken me.”</p><p> </p><p>“No point in two of us losing sleep.” She yawned. “You also hogged the covers.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus looked at the bed to see most of the blankets had ended up on his side. “In my defense, these blankets are too small for this bed. You need new ones.”</p><p> </p><p>“On the list.” Hermione replied with a wave, settling back in her nook.</p><p> </p><p>“Here, come lay down for a bit. I’ll go fix breakfast.” Marcus said, sliding out of bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Or I could join you back in bed,” she teased.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus laughed, “Point is for you to go to sleep. Not lose more.” He watched as Hermione started off the bench, book in hand. He knew she wasn’t going to sleep. “Fine, bring the book downstairs while I cook.”</p><p> </p><p>After breakfast he would cuddle with her on the couch, he internally planned, to see if she could get some sleep with a full belly and the warmth of a cuddle before they headed out in the afternoon to shop for the furniture she was still missing. He grabbed his phone from the bed and followed Hermione down the stairs to the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>He rummaged around the fridge, pulling out the ingredients for a chicken and vegetable omelet. He rolled his eyes when Hermione appeared at his side to pull out the cheese he had purposely left in the fridge.</p><p> </p><p>“This too.” She raised an eyebrow. “I made vegetables yesterday!”</p><p> </p><p>“You did,” he said, accepting the cheese. “Go sit, I’ll cook.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus heard her settle at the counter as he put the pan on the stove. He was halfway done with the cooking, scratching his back as he waited for the egg to cook, when he heard the shutter of a camera.</p><p> </p><p>He turned to see Hermione with her phone up. He grinned at her. “What about this is picture worthy?”</p><p> </p><p>“You in your pants is always picture worthy.” Hermione winked, taking another picture as he laughed.</p><p> </p><p>He shook his head in amusement, finishing up and plating before following her over to her little picnic area under the windows.</p><p> </p><p>“You know,” Marcus said, cutting a piece of his omelet off. “It’s really only a week before our relationship is…outed in a way.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione looked up at him in confusion, cheeks puffed with food. “Wha?”</p><p> </p><p>“Beautiful, my dove.” He teased.</p><p> </p><p>She rolled her eyes, her hand going up to cover her mouth as she swallowed. “Sorry, what are you talking about?”</p><p> </p><p>“Our conversation from yesterday- about keeping our relationship private. It’s only going to last the week. I don’t plan on hiding you on Saturday, and it’s not like we plan on doing anything huge this week anyway. Other than today's outing, we’re staying in and we’re both working until Friday.”</p><p> </p><p>“All right,” she said slowly.</p><p> </p><p>“I think we should…you know…do the social media thing.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione looked at him amused. “You mean you want to become social media official?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Marcus nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Marcus, I’m fine with not doing that if it makes you uncomfortable,”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I mean, it does, but…” He shrugged. “There are still things that I would want to keep private, I just…I’ve never wanted this before and…” It was hard to explain why he suddenly had the need to share it. He still wanted privacy, but he also wanted to share a bit of himself when he previously hadn’t felt the need to.</p><p> </p><p>He was still active in the game, and he had things in the works that he would need to start posting himself. He had spent years letting other people control his image that he hadn’t really thought much about what he wanted that image to be.</p><p> </p><p>Now, away from all that, sitting on a picnic blanket under windows with Hermione, he wanted to share bits of his life. Share the bits that made him happy – and Hermione made him happy.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus nodded, looking over at Hermione. “I want this, if you do.”</p><p> </p><p>“I still won’t be able to tag you?” Hermione asked.</p><p> </p><p>“No, that I’m not taking off. Hermione, I’m serious, I get tagged in some random shite, and for my own mental health, I can’t turn that back on.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just confirming,” she laughed. “If you’re sure, then all right. We’ll open the door a bit.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded, pulling out her phone, Marcus grabbed his at the same time. “Yeah.” She showed him the picture she took that morning. “Can I post that one?”</p><p> </p><p>He leaned forward and kissed her. “Post whatever you want.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I’m pretty sure your social media team does not want me posting the one I took of you showering last night,” she laughed against his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Those windows really are a great view, aren’t they?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>XxxxxxX</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><a href="https://www.pinterest.com/pin/222576406572583096/">Hermione’s picture:</a> Marcus, in just his pants, in front of the stove as he cooks breakfast mid-laugh.  </p><p> </p><p>Caption: <em>First, he builds my bed, now he’s making breakfast before I drag him shopping. Man is perfect…except when he hogs the covers.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Comments on DrBookSmart’s picture:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>AdeRealEstate:</em></strong> Yeah, yeah, but how many times did he have to take the bed apart before he finally put it together correctly?</p><p> </p><p>            <strong><em>DrBookSmart</em></strong><strong><em>:</em></strong> Only twice! :P</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>TheDMalfoy:</em></strong> Ugh, are you at this stage of the relationship? Do I need to block you and Marcus now so I don’t get a feed full of nauseating couple pics?</p><p>           </p><p>            <strong><em>DrBookSmart:</em></strong> Probably – I’ll send them to you direct instead lol.</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>OfficialMarcusFlint</em></strong>: I didn’t mean to! They were the wrong size for the bed. I’m getting you new ones - I can’t sleep like this.</p><p> </p><p>            <strong><em>DrBookSmart:</em></strong> &lt;3 &lt;3</p><p> </p><p>  </p><p><a href="https://www.pinterest.com/pin/222576406574007479/">Marcus’ picture:</a> Hermione, in what is obviously Marcus’ jersey, laying in her window bench seat reading. </p><p> </p><p>Caption: <em>Missed her.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Comments on OfficialMarcusFlint picture:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>JosiethePussycat</em></strong><em>:</em> OMG! MARCUS! I need to meet her! Next video dinner!</p><p> </p><p>            <strong><em>OfficialMarcusFlint: </em></strong>Text me.</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>AdeRealEstate:</em></strong> Could have told me you weren’t coming home.</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>            OfficialMarcusFlint:</em> </strong>Check your texts, idiot.</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong><em>FlintFanNum1:</em></strong> <strong>@flintters</strong> Such a downgrade, honestly.</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>           Flintters: </em>@FlintFanNum1:</strong> and such a departure from his usual type. He usually goes for blondes!</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>           MarcusFlintFan:</em></strong> <strong>@flintters @FlintFanNum1 </strong>The man never posts personal pictures and you guys are the reason why. Why would you attack a woman you don’t even now?</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>           JosiethePussycat</em></strong><em>: </em><strong>@flintters @FlintFanNum1 </strong>How about you both <em>depart </em>from my brother’s page before I report you and get you blocked. @<strong>MarcusFlintFan </strong>Thank you &lt;3</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>OfficialThorRowle</em></strong><em>:</em> Do we get to meet this bird?</p><p> </p><p>            <strong><em>OfficialMarcusFlint:</em></strong> Yes.</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>DrBookSmart: </em></strong>I didn’t even realize you took this! Missed you too. &lt;3</p><p>           </p><p>            <strong><em>OfficialMarcusFlint liked this comment</em></strong></p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>DM OfficialMarcusFlint to <em>DrBookSmart</em>: </strong>Come downstairs and I’ll show you how much I missed you.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>100 points to your house if you can guess who "Adrian's Guy" is. LOL</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://www.pinterest.com/kassandrawrites/heres-to-my-future/the-loft-inspo/">Loft Inspo board</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. In Which She Meets the Mum</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hermione meets the Flint matriarch.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And we're back!!! Thank you guys so so much for all the love and patience while I got the chapters written!!</p><p>Note that posting will be consistent, just every other Saturday now, at least until I get the story finished. &lt;3 </p><p>A big thank you to my betas Jaksan118 and Cellardoor111 who do an amazing job!! Love them &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Why can’t I sit in front?” Adrian whined. Marcus groaned at the question, glaring at his friend.</p><p> </p><p>“Because Hermione is going to sit there.”</p><p> </p><p>“But I was here first,” Adrian moaned. “And I called bagsy in our group chat!”</p><p> </p><p>“A group chat you started solely to call bags on the front seat, you idiot.” Marcus maneuvered the car into the alley next to Flourish and Blotts, parking behind Hermione’s car.</p><p> </p><p>Adrian sighed. “I really don’t think Hermione would mind sitting in the back.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>I mind</em> if Hermione sits in the back,” Marcus growled. “Go.”</p><p> </p><p>Adrian glared before unbuckling his seatbelt and maneuvering himself between the front seats to get to the back, kicking Marcus in the chest for good measure for making him move. He took great satisfaction in hearing Marcus’ grunt but yelped when Marcus grabbed his foot and “helped” him into the back seat.</p><p> </p><p>“Easy! We’re not all built like you!” Adrian muttered, sitting up in the seat and adjusting his shirt.</p><p> </p><p>“You kicked me in the chest. That hurt, twat,” Marcus muttered back, tossing Adrian’s messenger bag in the back seat with him.</p><p> </p><p>Adrian rolled his eyes settling into the middle seat and putting his bag next to him. “<em>Please</em>. I’m half your size and weight; it’s like a pebble hitting a boulder.”</p><p> </p><p>The backdoor opened, startling both men as they turned to see Hermione’s surprised face.</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” Hermione started, looking at Adrian in annoyance, “What was the point of you texting me at five in the morning to call bagsy if you’re just going to end up in the back seat? You woke me up half an hour before my alarm.”</p><p> </p><p>“Marcus made me!” Adrian accused, pointing his finger towards Marcus.</p><p> </p><p>“Marcus made you text me?”</p><p> </p><p>“No! He made me sit in the back!”</p><p> </p><p>“Well that defeats the bagsy claim.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know!” Adrian groaned.</p><p> </p><p>“Christ, there’s two of you.” Marcus muttered, already regretting letting Adrian tag along on the way to Bath. “Hermione, love, just give your bag to Ade and get in so we can go.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, but Adrian gets the front on the way back,” she replied, lifting her hazel colored trunk luggage into the car for Adrian to grab.</p><p> </p><p>“Hermione, my dove,” Marcus said carefully, turning to look at the suitcase Adrian was pushing to the back space with the rest of their bags. A suitcase that was much larger than the weekend bag she usually carried. “We’re only going for a weekend.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione eyed him with a raised eyebrow. “I’m aware. I couldn’t find my garment bag. I even had Draco check at the house, and he couldn’t find it either, so, I had to use one of my larger suitcases so my dress could lay relatively flat.” She handed Adrian a large ivory hat box as she settled a gift bag on the floor behind the passenger seat. “Careful with that- it’s wine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ooooh, what kind?” Adrian asked, his fingers starting to move the tissue paper.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know,” Hermione said slapping his hand away. “Some fancy kind that Draco pulled from the cellar. It’s for Marcus’ mum.” She closed the door and climbed into the front seat, leaning forward to kiss Marcus’ cheek. “Hello.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hello.” He smiled. “See, you’re much prettier to look at than Adrian.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Hermione grinned. “Because I think Adrian is prettier than I am.”</p><p> </p><p>“I agree with that.” Adrian laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“You would.” Marcus snorted, making sure Hermione was fully buckled in before backing out of the alley.</p><p> </p><p>“You brought a dress?” Adrian asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I forgot to ask what the dress code was for the event.” Hermione admitted. “I packed last minute, so I tossed in a couple of options. One being a dress. Is it not that type of event?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no- as a WAG, you’re expected to wear a dress,” Adrian chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“Not a WAG,” Both Marcus and Hermione said, Hermione rolling her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“You brought a gift for Marcus’ mum but what about Alastor?” Adrian asked, leaning forward between the seats as far as his seatbelt would allow.</p><p> </p><p>“Alastor?” Hermione asked in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“Mum’s driver.” Marcus grunted.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione looked over at a guffawing Adrian, then back at Marcus. “I remember you said your mum doesn’t drive; is it that she can’t drive?”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus nodded, checking his mirrors before merging into the next lane. “Mum’s older. She and dad had kids late in their lives, but they’re of that older generation of families where men worked and women stayed home. Dad took care of everything for her, so she never learned to drive. It’s why we moved back to Bath after he died, so she could be closer to family and they could help.” Marcus smiled softly. “She didn’t even know what bills he was paying. Dad kept her out of all of that.”</p><p> </p><p>“My parents are like that too.” Adrian said from his position in the backseat. “Though, mum’s taken a more active role in the finances in the last few years.”</p><p> </p><p>“All right, I understand that, but what about now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, she knows what bills to pay now.” Marcus chuckled “Ade’s dad helped with the finances when I was younger, and mum pays the bills and takes care of everything now. She never picked up driving though.” He shrugged. “That’s where Moody comes in, she’s not very bothered by it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Moody?” Hermione asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Alastor Moody. We just call him Moody, though.” Marcus shrugged. “Her driver, well…he’s a bit of everything. He lives in the house with her to make sure she’s okay.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione turned towards Adrian, who was stifling his laughter, but narrowed her eyes at Marcus. “Like, he lives in the guest house?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, lives in the main house. There is no guest house.” Marcus muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“And he drives her around?” Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“Among other things. He makes sure the house is running right, travels with her, does the shopping, some of the finances too when mum can’t take care of it.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione pressed her lips together, but she couldn’t help but ask, especially with Adrian seemingly ready to explode with whatever information he was holding in. “Marcus, my bear, are you sure they’re not dating?”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus frowned at her. “What? No, of course not. That’s ridiculous. Mum doesn’t date.” He waved away the question.</p><p> </p><p>“Because <em>she’s married</em>!” Adrian burst out with a laugh. “Marcus! Alastor is your stepdad and has been for the last nine years. You’ve got to stop telling people he works for your mum.”</p><p> </p><p>“They’re in a common law relationship,” Marcus grumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>No</em>,” Adrian corrected. “Legally! They are <em>legally</em> married. We were at their wedding!”</p><p> </p><p>“Marcus!” Hermione laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s frowning in all of the wedding pictures!” Adrian told her as Marcus got onto the motorway.</p><p> </p><p>“I am not.”</p><p> </p><p>“You are too!” Adrian said with a roll of his eyes, looking over at Hermione. “Alastor was a former Bath detective but retired and runs a security business now. He did the security for the Flint’s, which is how he met Eliza. They were friends for a couple of years before they started dating, which they did for nearly four years before getting married. They are incredibly happy together.”</p><p> </p><p>“You never told me about this!” Hermione said, looking at her boyfriend in surprise. “Why wouldn’t you tell me about your stepdad?”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus shrugged. “Moody’s…just…”</p><p> </p><p>“Would you like me to explain why?” Adrian asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I’d prefer it if Marcus did,” Hermione said crossing her arms over her chest and shifting in her seat to face her boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus groaned. “I don’t really have a relationship with Moody,” He admitted. “He’s a good bloke, good to my mum, but I wasn’t really around for whatever it is they have.”</p><p> </p><p>“You mean a marriage?” Hermione asked.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus shrugged “I was already at school, and I only came home for the holidays. Moody wasn’t around at the holidays as he would be visiting family in Cardiff. I never really got to know him, and by the time my mum started dating him, I couldn’t very well tell her no. Josie bloody loves him.” Marcus grumbled.</p><p> </p><p>His mother had started dating Alastor Moody towards the middle of Marcus’ prep school years and had married him just after Marcus finished his first year with as a professional rugby player. He wasn’t lying when he said Alastor was a good man. Marcus just hadn’t been around much to really get to know him, between school and then the team’s travel. When his mother had called him to say she was getting remarried, and to Alastor at that, Marcus hadn’t been overly surprised, but he had been overly bitter.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus knew his mum deserved to be happy, but it was hard not to see Alastor as coming in and replacing his dad. Marcus had grown up with his dad in his life, they had memories and traditions, something Josie – who had been two when he had passed – hadn’t had. Finding out that not only was Alastor coming into the family, but that Josie had been calling the man ‘dad’... Well, his mother was lucky frowning was all Marcus had done in the wedding pictures.</p><p> </p><p>“Marcus, we have to stop so I can get something for him.” Hermione said. Marcus could feel her annoyed stare as he kept his eyes on the road. “I can’t believe you let me think your mum was still single.”</p><p> </p><p>“You never asked.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione made a noise that was a mix of indignation and disbelief, making Marcus wince, knowing he had said the wrong thing. Adrian interrupted before he could make it worse.</p><p> </p><p>“Hermione, <em>sweetheart</em>,” Adrian grinned, his voice placating. “Just say the bottle is for the both of them and it will be fine. Alastor is new rich; he’s not one to put on airs. Eliza is well aware of Marcus’ unwillingness to accept Alastor into the family. She won’t fault you for Marcus’ error.” Adrian turned to Marcus. “Marcus, you <em>always</em> do this.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do I do?” Marcus grumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“When you don’t like something, you just pretend it never happened. Alastor is your stepdad and is a very good man for your mum. He’s never asked you to call him ‘dad’ and has been incredibly supportive of your career, even if you’ve been an arsehole to him. You’ve got to treat him better.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione stared at her boyfriend. “This seems like an unresolved issue. Have you ever considered therapy? Dorcas is amazing, and I hear wonderful things about the other doctor in the office, Mary. Also, Remus, Remus is great.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not the first person to ask me that. I’m <em>fine</em>.” Marcus assured.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione shrugged. “Well, if you want the number, let me know.”</p><p> </p><p>Adrian leaned forward in his seat, moving closer to Marcus. “This is where you apologize for leaving out very important information about your life,” he stage-whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“When did you become such a paragon for relationships?” Marcus muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“Oi! I’m great at relationships!” Adrian argued. “I <em>choose</em> not to be in one. I can say I have no bad breakups on my scoresheet.”</p><p> </p><p>“Calling it a scoresheet isn’t great, Ade,” Hermine laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“My point is, Marcus fucked up. Marcus should apologize. Basic relationship 101 there.”</p><p> </p><p>“I would if you would shut the fuck up,” Marcus growled, sending his friend a glare in the rearview mirror. “Should throw you out in the middle of the M4,” he muttered, as Adrian made a zipping motion over his lips and leaned back into his seat.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t throw him out. How else would I have known you have a stepfather?” Hermione snarked. “Should I ask Adrian about other relatives? Another sibling you don’t get along with possibly?”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus sighed. “It’s just me and Josie.”</p><p> </p><p>“And the stepsister that he’s never met!”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks Adrian. You, <em>again</em>, can shut your mouth anytime.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, leave him alone; he thinks he’s helping.” Hermione said with a wave of her hand.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus gave a heavy sigh, looking at Hermione through the corner of his eye. She looked expectant, and he could tell she was hurt by his keeping information from her. He looked back on the road, his fingers tightening on the wheel, before slowly releasing his grip.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus looked at the rearview mirror, seeing an amused Adrian, obviously pleased to be observing the drama. “Put your earphones in,” Marcus ordered.</p><p> </p><p>“Why?!” Adrian asked with indignation. “I’m part of this conversation.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not anymore. Adults are speaking.”</p><p> </p><p>Adrian groaned but pulled his earphone out of his bag. “Fine, I’m giving in. But I want to make it very clear that it’s <em>only</em> because I have podcasts to catch up on and emails to send. Also, Hermione will tell me everything. We’ve bonded,” Adrian said before putting his earphones in and focusing on his phone. Though, he did put his feet up on the middle console, knowing it would annoy Marcus.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione, watching Adrian in amusement, turned from him when Adrian sent her a wink before looking back down at his phone. She looked back at Marcus with a raised eyebrow. He spoke before she could prompt him.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t intentionally keep my,” he winced, “my <em>stepdad</em> from you. I don’t want you to think that. I’m not overly fond of thinking about my mum’s relationship. I rarely see him. I don’t really think to tell people about him. I’m sorry that I didn’t tell <em>you,</em> though, I really should have, given that you’ve been very open with me about… everything.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t you like him?” Hermione asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>“I like him just fine,” Marcus said, rolling his neck in agitation. “I just…Josie loves him, you know? He’s been around since she was three or four. And Mum started dating him when she was nine or ten…it was really easy for Josie to start calling him dad. It’s not the same for me.”</p><p> </p><p>“And I don’t think anyone can fault you for that; you were older. Do you think Alastor wanted you to call him dad?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, he told me he didn’t expect it. I’ve been a real bastard about the whole relationship, I can admit that,” he said, rolling his eyes at himself. “I’m trying to be better. Obviously, I’m not off to a great start.” Marcus eyed Hermione quickly before looking back out at the motorway. “I am sorry that Adrian was the one to break the news.”</p><p> </p><p>“You were being very evasive about it though, Marcus.”</p><p> </p><p>“I <em>know</em>.” Marcus groaned. “I know. I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded. “All right. Anything else I should know before meeting your mum and stepdad?”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus shook his head. “No, that’s it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure?”</p><p> </p><p>“Pretty sure.” Marcus nodded. “I really don’t know my stepsister very well; Josie and I have only met her once and that was at the wedding.”</p><p> </p><p>“All right.” Hermione reached for her phone, which she had put in the cup holder neat the center console.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s it?” Marcus asked in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s it?” Hermione asked, looking up at him.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s the fight? That simple?”</p><p> </p><p>She frowned at him. “Do you consider this a fight? I don’t consider it a fight.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione shook her head. “No. Are my feelings hurt? A bit,” she admitted with a shrug. “Mostly because this is information that should have been covered in our basic get-to-know-you conversation, <em>but</em> you apologized. I’m sure you would have even without Adrian’s prompting,” she teased. “I can’t tell you how to feel about your stepdad, Marcus, and I can understand where you’re coming from, but just like you don’t like learning information about me secondhand, I don’t either.”</p><p> </p><p>“I…yeah, I get that.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, no, I don’t consider this a fight. I consider this a…miscommunication.” Hermione tilted her head side to side as she thought about it. “Hmmm…a learning moment?”</p><p> </p><p>“A learning moment.” Marcus nodded in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>“All right. Now that we’re past it, can we tell the child in the back that he can take out the earphones?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, he’s fine. He has snacks back there, and he’ll also pass out in about fifteen minutes if we don’t bug him.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione laughed, adjusting so she sat closer to Marcus in her seat. He dropped one of his hands from the wheel, letting her intertwine their fingers.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>She brought their hands up and kissed his knuckles. “Yeah, we’re okay.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>XxxxxX</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Eliza Flint loved her son. She <em>loved</em> him, she reminded herself. She did. But the boy had no sense of urgency and loved dropping tidbits of his life on her at the last minute- like the fact that he, his new girlfriend, and Adrian would be spending the weekend in Bath and at the house that no one had lived in since he had moved to London. And, oh, did she want to have dinner with them? All within 24 hours of his arrival.</p><p> </p><p>Had he planned on having someone come into the house to give it a clean? <em>“What? No. Why? I was just there last week. It’s fine.”</em></p><p> </p><p>It was not fine! No one had cleaned the house since the boy had moved to London months prior.</p><p> </p><p>Had he planned on airing out any of the guest rooms and changing the linens? <em>“Mum, it’s fine. Adrian doesn’t care and the sheets on my bed were changed last time I was there.”</em></p><p> </p><p>They had not been changed since he had moved to London. Eliza knew this because she hadn’t even been aware her son had been in Bath at all until the morning he was meant to drive back to London, when he wanted to have breakfast with her. And Marcus did not have the foresight to get the sheets changed and she sure as hell hadn’t had them changed. The linens had most definitely not been changed in months.</p><p> </p><p>Did he have a plan for dinner? <em>“Takeaway. That’s fine, right? I can pick up a pizza on the way to the house. We’ll eat in the living room. Wasn’t looking to do anything big, just casual, mum. I have to go, Thor’s calling. Love you!”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p><em>Of course, takeaway wasn’t fine!</em> Eliza thought in annoyance, pushing into the kitchen to check on the chef and the dinner she had planned. She had kept it “casual” with only three courses, not including dessert, of course.</p><p> </p><p>She checked on the rest of the staff and made sure all the guest rooms had been aired out, dusted, and the bed linens were replaced with clean sheets, as she wasn’t sure which room Adrian would want, and she also wasn’t sure if Marcus was sharing a room with his girlfriend or if they were sleeping separately.</p><p> </p><p>Eliza paused just outside the entrance foyer when she heard the door unlatch and voices filter in. She backed up a bit, hiding behind the arched entryway that allowed her to hear the conversation starting to filter in.</p><p> </p><p>“Ignore him, he’s nervous.” Adrian, Eliza pinpointed; she knew that voice. “And Thor texted him that he wanted to meet with the team tonight for one last practice, so he’s also annoyed.” </p><p> </p><p>An amused snort then a light feminine voice. “Thanks for catching me up, Ade.”</p><p> </p><p>Ah, that would be Hermione. Eliza peeked into the foyer to see if she could get a look at the girl, but her son’s tall form happened to be blocking her from view.</p><p>  </p><p>“I don’t like leaving you alone in a new place.” Marcus, Eliza thought. She would know her son’s rumbling voice anywhere. “I’m annoyed that Thor is being insistent about this stupid practice. Not like Macnair is taking the damn game that seriously.” </p><p>  </p><p>“Macnair sucks,” Adrian groused. “He met with us once and said, <em>‘good enough’</em> and only texted us the time of the game. I’m surprised about Thor taking it so seriously, though.” </p><p>  </p><p>“Where the fuck was this initiative when I was still on the team?” Marcus said, his voice frustrated. “Suddenly he’s the responsible one instead of the fuck up that he’s known for being?” There was a slight pause, then, “Sorry, my dove, I know we’ve been rambling about the game for most of the drive.” </p><p>  </p><p>Hermione’s laugh echoed around the foyer. “No, no, please continue, my bear, I like seeing you all riled up.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah? Does it do something for you?” Her son sounded…lighter.  And <em>nicknames!</em> Oh, this one was different.</p><p>  </p><p>“<em>UGH</em>!” Adrian groaned in disgust. “Isn’t bad enough that I walked in on you two? Now I have to sit here and listen to what turns you both on?! What next? Will you be quoting Marie Curie to her?” </p><p>  </p><p>“I knew you’d heard something that night!” Hermione accused. Eliza peeked around to see the girl’s small form as she whipped around towards Adrian, who was standing at the door.</p><p>  </p><p>“I didn’t,” Adrian laughed. “Theo told me.” </p><p>  </p><p>“No!” Hermione groaned in embarrassment, covering her face. “<em>Theo</em>! Oh my god.” </p><p>  </p><p>“It’s fine,” Marcus assured, bringing her into the protection of his arms. “I’ll kill him when we get back.” </p><p>  </p><p>“Promise?” Hermione muttered. </p><p>  </p><p>“Promise.” Marcus nodded. “Here, why don’t you go into the living room, through there, and I’ll put our bags away upstairs? I think I hear someone in the kitchen, so I’m sure my mum is wandering around the house somewhere.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure Eliza has stocked the refrigerator, aired out the linens, and made sure her staff has given the entire grounds a once through to make it habitable.” Adrian grinned. “Speaking of, do you think there’s someone here to grab our bags?” </p><p> </p><p>“Adrian, grab your own bags,” Marcus groaned.  </p><p> </p><p>“Fine. Can I stay in the main house or am I regulated to the cottage house?” Adrian asked sarcastically, adjusting his messenger bag over his shoulder </p><p> </p><p>“Cottage house if you keep annoying me.” Marcus turned back to Hermione. “Go take a seat, love, I’ll be down in a bit.”</p><p> </p><p>“All right.” Hermione nodded, as Marcus made his way upstairs. Eliza watched as Hermione lingered in the doorway with Adrian.</p><p> </p><p>“You are enjoying this,” Hermione accused. </p><p>  </p><p>“So much,” Adrian laughed. “You’ve no idea.” </p><p>  </p><p>“I can see it in your eyes.”</p><p>  </p><p>“Look, Marcus is great, but he was bound to fuck up some time. I’m only glad I was here to see it.” </p><p>  </p><p>“You better stop.” Hermione laughed, knocking her shoulder into Adrian’s.  </p><p>  </p><p>“I can’t believe he didn’t tell you about Alastor, or the house for that matter.” </p><p> </p><p>Eliza rolled her eyes. Of course Marcus didn’t say anything about Alastor. She really needed to talk to him about that.</p><p>  </p><p>“I think the house was my own assumption,” Hermione admitted softly. “I thought he’d sold it, but no wonder he didn’t. It’s wonderful.”</p><p> </p><p>Eliza looked around proudly. Yes, Marcus’ father, Arlo, had done a fine job choosing their home in Bath. It was an old Victorian house that sat on 3 acres of land, which had been a hotel at one point before Arlo had bought it. It had looked like something out of a Jane Austen novel when Eliza had first seen it with a small newborn Marcus in her arms.</p><p> </p><p><em>“A home fit for a queen!” </em>Arlo had said, his arms wide to encompass the space. The house had three floors, twelve bedrooms, and eleven bathrooms, not including the attached carriage house – that was another three bedrooms. It also didn’t include the office space, the large industrial kitchen, the dining room, the billiard room, the sunroom, or the cellar.</p><p> </p><p>The house had been so excessive for their small family, especially for something they had considered a vacation home, but Arlo had loved it. He hadn’t even bothered renovating it from the hotel plan. They had lived with a reception area in their foyer for years.</p><p> </p><p>Summers had mostly been spent in the house. It was a way to visit with Eliza’s family and get out of London for a few months. When Arlo had died, it had become home. Eliza had hated it. She had wanted to sell it - too many memories - and she felt like the house kept her from moving forward with her life. Marcus and Josie had put up such a fuss about it, though, that Eliza had relented and they stayed.</p><p> </p><p>Until she remarried, that is. Eliza hadn’t been able to leave fast enough. Alastor had a house just outside of Bath that overlooked the river and she had found peace there. She had given Marcus and Josie the family house to do with what they wanted.</p><p> </p><p>Josie had no interest in living in the house full time, but Marcus had moved home for Rugby and obviously hadn’t wanted to live with his mother or her new husband. Adrian had just started his business of flipping homes, and so the renovations had started.</p><p> </p><p>Twelve bedrooms became seven as some of the smaller ones got combined. The eleven bathrooms went down to eight. The attached carriage house had become detached to become a guest house. Marcus had claimed the entirety of the third floor as one big bedroom and en suite bathroom with an attached office and large walk-in closet.</p><p> </p><p>The kitchen had been remodeled to become a smoking room, where Marcus had often held small get-togethers with his teammates. The large dining room had been turned into an open concept kitchen with a more intimate dining space. It connected, by a small arch opening, to the sunroom, which Adrian had only updated to make sure it was properly insulated. He had also knocked down the door to the billiards room.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus had turned the sunroom into his proper sitting room but had kept the bar that had been there with the hotel. The reception desk had also stayed in the foyer, much to her annoyance and Josie’s delight.</p><p> </p><p>The entire house had been mostly gutted. Gone were the beechwood trimmings; instead, darker stained floors and banisters sat in their places. Gone were the light cheery colors on the wall; they had been stripped and covered in dark reds and darker wallpaper.  The transformation had been excessive, but needed, and Adrian’s first big project. He still used it as an example of the company’s work.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I have to say, I’m still really proud of this one.” Adrian voice brought Eliza out of her thoughts. “Now, go take a seat sweetheart, I’m going to go put my bags in my room.”</p><p> </p><p>Eliza didn’t move from her spot, even as Adrian came closer. Instead, she let her son’s best friend see her and watched as pure joy spread across his face as he grinned at her. He looked over his shoulder to make sure Hermione wasn’t within earshot before hugging her in greeting.</p><p> </p><p>“I knew you were close by,” Adrian said lowly with a laugh after letting her go.</p><p> </p><p>“I heard you all come in,” Eliza said, patting his cheek. “Are you taking the bedroom by the smoking room?”</p><p> </p><p>Adrian nodded. “I may be here through Tuesday, though; I’m still waiting on confirmation on some meetings.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you let me know and I’ll make sure you’re taken care of.”</p><p> </p><p>“You always do.” Adrian grinned. “Now, go speak to Hermione, she’s lovely.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure,” Eliza said, adjusting her blouse and starting towards the living room.</p><p> </p><p>“Also,” Adrian called, causing Eliza to pause and look at him. “She’s not going to take the bait.”</p><p> </p><p>Eliza raised an eyebrow. “I have no idea what you mean.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your little test. She’s not like the others. She’s not going to take it.”</p><p> </p><p>“You said the same about Katie, and she ended up failing.”</p><p> </p><p>Adrian lifted a shoulder in indifference. “I get the money if I’m right.”</p><p> </p><p>Eliza rolled her eyes. “Fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good.” Adrian nodded before leaving to go to his room. Eliza went towards the living room, where Hermione was standing at the bookcase. She resisted looking over at the coffee table, where she had left 100 pounds in plain view: a little test for the girls Marcus had brought over to meet her, just to see what they did in the face of money and an empty room. So far, no girl had passed – and neither had any of Josie’s boyfriends.</p><p> </p><p>Katie had fallen for it, though she had thought herself clever by taking twenty pounds from the stack and leaving the rest.</p><p> </p><p>Candice had had no tact and had stuffed the five bills in her bra and pretended she had never seen a thing when asked about it.</p><p> </p><p>Eliza had never met Genevieve but figured that had probably been for the best.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione, though. Eliza took Hermione in before making herself known. From what she could see, the young woman wore light makeup on her face, not overly done up, but comfortable. Her hair was in a side braid, though some of the curls had escaped and poked out of their confines. She was dressed simply.</p><p> </p><p>No, Eliza thought, reassessing. Hermione was dressed appropriately for meeting her boyfriend’s mum for the first time. She wore a white oversized knit jumper and a dark brown faux leather wraparound skirt, with brown suede knee boots. The toes of the boots were slightly scuffed, and obviously well worn.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione, as first glance, was a vast improvement over the others. Katie had been young when Eliza had first met her, but had worn, what she remembered as, a ball gown, Eliza, however, was known for exaggerating the past. Candice had worn a dress so short that Eliza had been tempted to cover her with a blanket throughout their meeting. Maybe it was her older sensibilities at play, maybe she was out of touch, and being able to see someone’s thong underwear was in fashion. Eliza doubted it.</p><p> </p><p>Curious as to how Hermione had faired with her little test, Eliza looked at the table and saw that the money was…gone. <em>Well</em>, Adrian’s overconfidence was disappointing.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione reached out to take one of the books from the shelf. Eliza cleared her throat, startling the girl. She whipped around so fast, Eliza was surprised that she hadn’t toppled over at the speed.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello,” Eliza smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi.” Hermione said waving a hand, “I-”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Eliza Flint,” Eliza introduced.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh!” Hermione moved closer to her holding out a hand. Eliza took it, accepting the shake “I’m Hermione Flin-<em>uh</em>” Hermione paused and shook her head. Eliza watched in amusement as Hermione’s cheeks filled with her blush at the slip. “<em>Granger</em>. I’m Hermione <em>Granger</em>. I’m sorry, I’m still a bit addled from the ride. The boys woke me up just as we were turning into the drive, and I’m not very sure I’m still not asleep. I should let go of your hand now.”</p><p> </p><p>Eliza let Hermione take her hand back and gave a quite laugh. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Hermione. Come, let’s sit.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, right.” Hermione nodded, following her over to the couch. Eliza took a seat on the supple leather love seat, while Hermione sat on the edge of the coach closest to her, before popping back up. “Oh! I had a gift for you and your husband. I think it’s in the foyer. I’ll go get it!”</p><p> </p><p>Eliza waved Hermione back down. “I’ll have Marcus get it when he comes back. Here, sit! My son has not stopped talking about you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I feel I should apologize.” Hermione said softly as she settled back on the couch, twisting her fingers together in her lap.</p><p> </p><p>“No, please don’t,” Eliza assured. “He tells me you’re a doctor.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, yes, about to finish my programme in April,” Hermione nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“And after?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not sure,” she admitted with a laugh. “I never took a gap year and I just bought a bookstore, so I may finally take one and just surround myself with books all day. Or I’ll take a full-time job at the A&amp;E at St. Mungos.” Hermione shrugged. “I have a few months to decided, but the gap year is looking more and more certain.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know, Marcus never took a gap year, either.” Eliza considered.</p><p> </p><p>“Didn’t have the time.”</p><p> </p><p>They both looked up as Marcus entered the room. Eliza turned to Hermione and watched as Hermione grinned up at her son, her eyes brightening as she took him in.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Marcus, please tell me you’re not wearing that to dinner,” Eliza sighed, looking at her son. He had changed into gym shorts and a hoodie and she was sure he had one of those horrible muscle tanks underneath.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello to you too, mum.” Marcus said, leaning down to kiss her cheek before settling in next to Hermione. “I have to go out to the pitch for a quick practice after dinner, figured I would just get dressed for it. Did you want me to order in?”</p><p> </p><p>“No!” Eliza said with a wave of her hand. “I have Michael in the kitchen and he’s nearly done. I’m sure Adrian is badgering him.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am not,” Adrian muttered as he came in and sat in the opposite loveseat from Eliza, putting his foot up on the coffee table. “He kicked me out.”</p><p> </p><p>Eliza ignored him, turning back to Hermione. “Tell me about yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, there’s…” Hermione frowned. “Not much to tell, I’m afraid.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, there is. I highly doubt my son would be with you if you were boring.”</p><p><br/>
“Debatable,” Adrian interrupted. “She’s a good-looking bird.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks Ade.” Hermione muttered side eyeing him.</p><p> </p><p>Adrian winked at Hermione. “Of course.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione turned back to Eliza with a smile. Marcus’ arm resting along the back of the couch. Eliza spied his fingers brushing the back of Hermione’s arm in comfort.</p><p> </p><p>“I was a couple of years behind Marcus and Adrian at Hogwarts.” She shrugged. “Straight from there I went to Oxford for Uni and I’ve been at St. Mungo’s for my training for the last year and a half. Between school and work, unfortunately I haven’t had much of a social life.” Hermione grinned over her shoulder at Marcus, who smiled back. “Marcus caught me just as my time was freeing up.”</p><p> </p><p>“And your parents?” Eliza asked, catching as Adrian shook his head, then winced at the question.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh!” Hermione frowned. “My parents?”</p><p> </p><p>“What do they do?”</p><p> </p><p>“They were dentists. They had their own practice in London. They met at Queen Mary University of London when they were studying dentistry.”</p><p> </p><p>Eliza tensed having realized her mistake, her son spoke as Hermione chewed on her bottom lip. “Hermione’s parents passed in a car accident late last year.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh!” Eliza reached over and set her hand over Hermione’s. “Forgive me, I didn’t realize.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine, you didn’t know.” Hermione assured.</p><p> </p><p>“My heartfelt condolences.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” Hermione nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Where’s Alastor?” Marcus asked, trying to break the tension.</p><p> </p><p>Eliza blinked, looking at her son. “Sorry?”</p><p> </p><p>“Your husband,” Marcus said. “Is he not here? I didn’t see his car by the garage.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, no. He had a dinner meeting with some of his employees. He’ll be at the game tomorrow, though.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus nodded. “Is dinner nearly ready? We’ve all come from work and we haven’t eaten in a while.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll check,” Eliza said, standing up and straightening her blouse. She felt a bit flustered and wasn’t sure what to say to fix the faux pax. Just as she was about to leave, Adrian’s voice stopped her.</p><p> </p><p>“Hermione, did you by chance see 100 pounds on the table? Eliza left them for me since I might be staying longer than the weekend.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione laughed and Eliza watched in surprise as Hermione leaned forward to move one of the magazines on the table, revealing the five twenty-pound notes Eliza had left as her test. “I thought they were Marcus’ and hid them. He’s been coming over to the flat and emptying his pockets and I’ve been finding all these loose bills all over.”</p><p> </p><p>“Some of my clients have been paying me in cash,” Marcus explained with a laugh. “I get to her place for dinner and all the cash just falls out.”</p><p> </p><p>“I told him if he kept leaving money around, I was going to start hiding whatever I found, and he’d have to find it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I just figured she’d keep it,” Marcus shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes, picking up the bills and holding it out to Adrian, who accepted it with a smirk. “Lucky I didn’t put it in my pocket.”</p><p> </p><p>Adrian laughed as he stuffed the bills away in his own pocket. “Would have been more amusing if you had. Eliza, should I help you with dinner?”</p><p> </p><p>Adrian’s overconfidence was annoying.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>XxxxxxX</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“How do you think dinner went?” Adrian asked as Hermione settled on the couch with him, handing him another slice of cake that had been part of dessert.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione shrugged, thinking of dinner. It had been a bit awkward, but nice overall. Though, Hermione chalked it up to Eliza Flint being an intimidating woman.</p><p> </p><p>Eliza was tall, at least six inches taller than Hermione, and Eliza had been wearing heels, adding to her overall height. She was a lithe woman, at least in her late sixties – Hermione hadn’t asked – with gray hair that had fallen to her shoulders in thick waves. Eliza had been wearing dark red tailored trousers with a cream blouse that had been neatly tucked in at the waist. Eliza had consistently sat up and and stood straight as a rod throughout the evening, that Hermione had felt the need to straighten up her back when at dinner, worried that she was too hunched over.</p><p> </p><p>While intimidating at a glance, Eliza had slowly warmed up to Hermione at dinner. Hermione wasn’t sure why; it had been uneventful at the table. Adrian had mostly cracked jokes the entire time and Eliza and Marcus had mostly spent the time catching up. While the topic of her relationship with Marcus had come up, it had been in simple ways: dates they had gone on, outings they had done with friends, and the way they spent their weekends when they were together.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Hermione and I tried to go out and see a movie last weekend,” Marcus said, his fork dragging through the salad on his plate. “We stayed in for the night, though. We ordered – where’d we order from, love?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, I don’t even remember. We ended up with Chinese, though. We were so exhausted from the furniture shopping, we just picked a place between one of the shops and the flat.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“You went furniture shopping?” Eliza asked in interest.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Mmm.” Marcus nodded and swallowed his food before responding. “Hermione just moved into a new flat. I joined her when she went shopping for some tables she needed.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Adrian laughed in disbelief. “You barely helped pick out the furniture here, your own house, yet you spent an entire day shopping for your girlfriend’s flat?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“She promised me food, beer, and a good snog.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Marcus!” Hermione groaned in mortification as Eliza looked at her amused.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“You,” Marcus said to Adrian, ignoring Hermione’s groan, “offered me a litany of complaints that I had no taste and it was better off that you did it yourself. So, I let you do it yourself.” He turned to Hermione with a wince, processing her groan. “Sorry, love. Shouldn’t have said that.” He turned to his mum, apologetic. “Sorry, mum.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Quite all right,” Eliza smiled, dabbing her lips with the napkin and trying to hide her laugh. “I think Adrian did a remarkable job with the house, and I’m confident you did a wonderful job helping Hermione. Very worthy of a snog, I’m sure.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“I hope it went well. I hope she liked me. She seemed to like the wine I brought, and she told me I could call her Eliza at the end of it all, so a win?” Hermione shrugged, digging her fork into the Victoria sponge cake on her plate.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s good. She likes you,” Adrian nodded knowingly.</p><p> </p><p>“How do you know?”</p><p> </p><p>“I just know.” Adrian shrugged as he flipped through the channels on the TV.</p><p> </p><p>“Does this have to do with the money?” Hermione asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>Adrian raised an eyebrow, turning to her. “What money?”</p><p> </p><p>“The money that was on the coffee table that you asked about.”</p><p> </p><p>Adrian looked at her in amusement. “No, Eliza left it for me.”</p><p> </p><p>“That is a lie.” Hermione said, shoving his arm. “You were too pleased with yourself when taking the money from me.”</p><p> </p><p>Adrian hesitated before giving in. “Eliza likes to test her children’s significant others. She does this with Josie’s boyfriends, too, and I’m fairly sure a couple of friends have also been put to it. She likes to put money somewhere obvious and see what the person does with it.”</p><p> </p><p>“To see if they steal it?” Hermione asked.</p><p> </p><p>Adrian shrugged. “Sure, she says that her mother in law did it to her. Obviously, Eliza passed or she would have never married Arlo. Eliza believes it shows a person’s character, which, I guess it does.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you know what the others did?” Hermione asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>Adrian smirked over at her. “What makes you think I do?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because <em>you</em> asked me about the money, not Eliza. And I don’t think she would have asked me about it given that she asked me about my parents. I know enough about you high society folks to know that Marcus undoubtably told her about them so she wouldn’t ask.” Hermione lifted a shoulder. “It would be considered bad taste that she would have forgotten and on top of that called me out for stealing. <em>You</em> called me out.”</p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn’t say I called you out. I was settling up with Eliza. I knew you wouldn’t take the money. Money makes you so uncomfortable.” He waved at her. “Look at you, you’re squirming just thinking about it.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione tried not to shift in her seat as she continued. “But you know about the ‘test’, so you have to know how the others did. You had to have tested the others yourself. You and Eliza are close.”</p><p> </p><p>Adrian shrugged. “She’s like a second mother.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you’re both protective of Marcus.”</p><p> </p><p>Adrian sighed but nodded. “Fine, yes I know what the others did, and I may know a bit more then Eliza does about it.”</p><p> </p><p>“So …” Hermione prompted.</p><p> </p><p>“Katie took a twenty,” Adrian admitted. “But ended up leaving it in Marcus’ coat. I think her conscious got to her a bit.  <em>But</em> when Eliza asked about it, Marcus told her he must have taken it.” Adrian rolled his eyes. “And I honestly think the big bastard believes it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t call my boyfriend a bastard,” Hermione said, absently picking at the cake.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, it’s a term of endearment,” Adrian waved away. “Candice didn’t even wait, just stuffed it all in her bra once she was alone. When Eliza asked about that one, Candice stayed quiet and Marcus said he hadn’t seen any money. Which is true, he never really thinks much about a few bills going missing.” Adrian eyed her. “I mean he doesn’t just leave cash all over <em>your</em> flat. I’m constantly finding bills scattered everywhere too.”</p><p> </p><p>“He loses his money clips.” Hermione muttered. “I offered to buy him a replacement recently, but for someone who hates technology, he’s begun to keep his cards scanned into his phone so he can pay with it and almost always has a physical card in his car or backpack if he can’t use his phone.”</p><p> </p><p>“All to say that Marcus doesn’t know about the tests, he’s not naïve though.”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Hermione shook her head, “No, I think he just sees the best in everyone. I don’t think it ever crossed his minds that his girlfriends would steal money outright like that.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, they just like to take use his credit cards and let him foot the bill. Except Katie.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right, except Katie,” Hermione nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Jealous?” Adrian asked teasingly flipping through the cannels again.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god Ade, settle on a show!” Hermione groaned, snatching the remote from his hand. “And no, I don’t know enough about Katie to be jealous.” She rolled her eyes. “Love her as a player though.”</p><p> </p><p>“Been to any of her games?”</p><p> </p><p>“Katie’s? No, never,” Hermione said settling on a showing of <em>Funny Face</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“You would have no reason to be jealous, anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh?”</p><p> </p><p>Adrian shrugged. “Marcus has never brought a girl back to this house.”</p><p> </p><p>“But he lived here.” Hermione frowned at Adrian.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but he also had a flat in Bath near the pitch. That’s the one he sold.” He turned to her with a grin. “This is his <em>family</em> home; you don’t just bring anyone to the family home.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes. “Doubtful it means anything. If he sold the flat and doesn’t like his stepdad, then this was the only place to stay.”</p><p> </p><p>Adrian snorted. “There’s a fuck ton of hotels in town. Ton of fancy ones too, where Marcus would have happily shelled out money to give you spa treatments before the game and everything. But he brought us here. He brought <em>you</em> here. It means something.” He pointed at the TV screen. “You and Marcus are perfect for each other.” Adrian muttered, settling into the couch with his plate of cake on his stomach, feet up on the coffee table. “He loves these old classics.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione snorted. “Marcus will watch anything I put on; he doesn’t pay attention to most of them. The other day I watched a good four hours of <em>Kitchen Nightmares</em> before he realized what we were watching.”</p><p> </p><p>“I was answering emails.”</p><p> </p><p>They looked up at Marcus as he leaned against the doorway watching them. “Hey, you’re back!” Hermione grinned.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus walked further into the room, looking at the TV screen, his arms crossed over his chest. “I was working and listening with half an ear. I didn’t purposely tune out Gordan Ramsey’s dulcet tones.” He teased.</p><p> </p><p>“You also have a tendency to fall asleep anytime we settle in to watch something in bed.” Hermione laughed.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus nodded. “That I agree with. A bed and a TV will put me to sleep. Any cake left?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded. “I left you a piece in the kitchen. You look tired.”</p><p> </p><p>“Exhausted.” Marcus admitted. “Thor’s being a tyrant. After tomorrow I can rest back up, though. I need to shower, want me to show you the room?”</p><p> </p><p>“Can I bring my cake?”</p><p> </p><p>“You can bring whatever you want, my dove.” Marcus grinned at her.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione got off the couch, tossed the remote on the space next to Adrian and walked over to Marcus, cake in hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello to you too, Marcus.” Adrian muttered grabbing the remote. “No, no, I don’t mind if you leave me all alone in the living room. Not like I was in the middle of a conversation.”</p><p> </p><p>“Goodnight Adrian.” Marcus called over his shoulder as he led Hermione out of the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Night Ade!” Hermione laughed, grinning over her shoulder at him.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus led Hermione to the staircase in the foyer and up, past the second floor, to the third, where Adrian had mentioned Marcus’ bedroom was.</p><p> </p><p>“Ade said you made this floor all yours.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus nodded, stopping in the middle of the hall. “They all connect now, but still have entrances from the hall.” He pointed to the door closest to them on the right. “Office, then the bathroom,” He said pointing towards the middle door at the end of the hall, before pointing out the door to their left. “Bedroom.” He leaned down and kissed her. “Why don’t you head to the bedroom? I need to shower.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione wrinkled her nose. “You do smell. Dirt and sweat.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t like it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Like it maybe a little too much.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus chuckled brushing his lips against hers again. “Go on, I put your bags in the bedroom. There’s room in the closet in case you need to hang anything up. I’ll be in in a bit.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded, watching Marcus as he went down the hall, stripping off his t-shirt before entering the bathroom. She grinned before moving to the bedroom, and, oh, Adrian definitely had reason to be proud of his work on the house.</p><p> </p><p>The room was large and painted in a dark navy. The bed, extra-large, was simple and covered in a dark duvet with pillows that looked hotel plumped. There was a small sitting area in the free space, complete with light brown leather chairs that faced the long, narrow, electric fireplace, and the TV mounted above it. Two built in bookcases flanked the tv and fireplace. All minimal and sharp lines.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione noted her suitcase by the window at the far end of the room. Her hat box sat on the bed. She went over to her luggage and found the closet door, next to the bed, which was closest to the window. Setting her cake plate on the nightstand by the bed, she grabbed her luggage and hatbox and started into the closet.</p><p> </p><p>The walk-in closet was large, but bare. Built in racks sat on either side of the wall, where some of Marcus’ clothes still hung, shoes still displayed in the space's underneath. A padded leather bench sat in the middle of the room; a place to sit to put on shoes. At the end of the hall, instead of a door, an open archway led to the bathroom, where she could hear the water running from Marcus’ shower.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione sat her suitcase on the bench and opened it. Pulling out the two dresses that she had laid carefully on top, she started to hang them up, checking to make sure she wouldn’t need to iron either one in the morning. She didn’t. She hung up the wool coat she had brought, knowing that the colder season was starting.</p><p> </p><p>She took out her pajamas: a light pink satin short and tank set. Marcus generated so much heat that she’d kept most of her flannel sets in storage, even with the colder months coming. She changed into her pajamas, leaving her shoes tucked into one of the closet spaces, and folded her jumper and skirt into her suitcase and zipped it back up, setting it in the closet with her boots.</p><p> </p><p>She started to put her hat box on a higher shelf but couldn’t quite reach. She started to get up on her tiptoes but squeaked when a large hand appeared and pushed the box back onto the shelf.</p><p> </p><p>“Didn’t mean to scare you,” Marcus voice rumbled behind her, his arm around her waist to keep her steady.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione dropped onto her feet and turned, hands on the hard planes of Marcus’ chest. He stood there smiling at her, in just his pants, his hair loose and dripping water down his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Mm, sit,” she said, patting his chest and moving around him to pick up the towel he’d thrown on the bench.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus did, curiously sitting on the bench and allowing Hermione to stand between his legs as she ran the towel over his head, carefully drying the ends. His hands settled on her hips, fingers running along the silk of her top, fingering the ends carefully.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you wear these with me in mind?” he asked, running his fingers along the black lace at the bottom of her shorts, grazing the warm skin of her inner thighs.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione laughed quietly, dabbing his chest gently where the water from his hair had dripped. “Sometimes.”</p><p> </p><p>“And tonight?” His fingers wrapping around the back of her thighs to bring her closer.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione leaned forward and kissed him. “Tonight, yes. You’re warm, Marcus. Don’t need much in the way of clothes when we sleep together.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t need clothes at all,” Marcus pointed out with a grin. He took the towel from her hands and threw it in the direction of the bathroom. He wrapped his arm around her legs and, as he was prone to do when he was done talking, he lifted her up as he stood and walked them to the bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him, licking into his mouth, before peppering his face with kisses, enjoying the feel of his beard against her cheek.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus moved to kiss her before placing her on the bed, his arm banding around her to move her up to the center of the bed and against the pillows. He hovered over her, enjoying the way her eyes turned dark, and wondered if his did the same when looking at her. He moved back from her as she sat up and started to push her top off. Marcus stopped her though, fingers around her wrist to gently pull her away from the fabric.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me,” he said, letting her go and running up her thighs, playing with the waistband of her shorts. Hermione lifted her hips, silently allowing him to pull them down, reveling the white lace knickers she had on underneath.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus’ hands ran up the length of her legs, felt the lace of her knickers, watching as she sat up once his fingers snagged the edge of her tank and pushed up, reveling the bare skin of her belly, then her breasts, her arms raising to allow him to slip the tank off of her. Marcus threw it over his shoulder, not much caring where it landed.</p><p> </p><p>“Beautiful,” he whispered, leaning down to kiss Hermione. Her arms wrapped around his neck to bring him down closer to her. He let her have her way, letting his weight fall into her.</p><p> </p><p>One hand next to her head holding himself up, while the other ventured lower, fingers edging into her knickers. “Can I?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione moved her fingers to cup his cheeks, bringing him up to look at her. “Marcus, can we set a rule right now?”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded against her hands.</p><p> </p><p>“I give you my permission to do what you want, tonight, and any other night we share. I trust you to stop if I say I’m uncomfortable. Just like I hope you trust that I’ll tell you when I want to stop.”</p><p> </p><p>“I trust you.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione’s fingers scratched at his beard. “What do you want to do tonight?”</p><p> </p><p>He leaned down to kiss her, licking into her mouth. Her legs dropping open to cradle him, and Marcus groaned at the softness of her thighs against his hips. He pulled away, licking his lips. “Taste you, lick you, have my head between your thighs.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded. “An enthusiastic yes to that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good,” he whispered, before moving down her chest, nipping, licking, his mouth alternating between her breasts until her nipples peaked against his tongue.</p><p> </p><p>He moved down, kissing a path from between her breasts down her stomach, until he reached her knickers. He knelt between her legs that had fallen to the side. His hands settled against the inside of her thighs, slowly parting them, her feet flat on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>His hands ran up her legs to slide back down, massaging as he went before leaning down and kissing the inside of her thighs. Marcus could smell her, the tang of arousal as he moved closer. He could feel her muscles tighten under his lips, hear the gasps hissed between her teeth. He looked up and gave a rumbled groan when he saw her hands on her breasts, squeezing, pulling.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Fuck”</em></p><p> </p><p>He switched sides, kissing and massaging his way down the other inner thigh, reaching her apex. He was tempted to just tear off the knickers. Hermione’s hips arching, a dark spot blooming where her arousal was gathering. Instead, Marcus leaned forward and kissed the edge of her knickers, hooking his fingers around one of the sides, and snapped it, smirking when he heard her moan. He slipped them off, throwing them onto the floor.</p><p> </p><p>He took a deep breath and couldn’t help the growl that tumbled out. “Oh, my dove, you smell <em>amazing</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione gasped at the first lick, her fingers tangling in his hair, her legs tightening around his head, though his hands were quick to spread them again. With each lick, each pass from entrance to clit, she felt herself quickly lose control.</p><p> </p><p>She could feel herself tensing, and every time she thought she would fall off the cliff, Marcus would pull away with a light lick of her clit and then kiss her inner thighs to the back of her knees, letting her come down.</p><p> </p><p>He would whisper words of encouragement as she calmed down, his hands running up and down her waist- <em>“So good, my dove, so wet, so responsive. God, you’re amazing.”- </em>before making his way back down and continuing and <em>god, </em>was he enjoying it.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione could feel his groans reverberating against her, the way he moved his head and his hand gripping her thigh roughly. And, <em>oh,</em> wet fingers entering her softly: one at first, then a second. Her hips lifted, his name a chant on her lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Marcus, Marcus, <em>there, please, there.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>And the fall, when he finally allowed it, had her tightening one hand on his hair as his tongue danced against her clit, his fingers crooked in just the right spot. Her other hand tangled in her own hair as she tried to anchor herself on anything, <em>everything</em>. Her orgasm sent vibrations up and down her spine, heels of her feet digging into the mattress, gasps and nonsense words leaving her lips. Did she shout? She was sure she was shouting.</p><p> </p><p>Just as she was sure she was done, another wave hit and “<em>ohmygod, Marcus.” </em>Her fingers scrambled to grab his, which was wrapped around her thigh. He interlaced them, letting her squeeze as the orgasm washed over her.</p><p> </p><p>Her legs shook as he pulled away, leaving wet kisses on her mons, and starting down again, she put her hand between Marcus’ mouth and her clit to stop him. “Mmm too sensitive, too much.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus kissed her fingers before resting his cheek against her leg, kissing the skin there. “Did so good.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“Beautiful,” he promised, licking his lips and moving up towards her face. He pulled away when her hand reached down to touch him, ready and eager to return the favor. He shook his head before he kissed her. She moaned against his mouth, her arms wrapping around his neck. “Tonight is about you,” he told her, his lips skimming down her neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Win tomorrow’s game and I’ll take care of you.” Hermione said tiredly, her arms coming up to cover her eyes as he hovered over her.</p><p> </p><p>“That sounds like a good deal.”  He leaned down to kiss her. “Sleep. I’ll be back in a bit.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione gave a nod, not even bothering to put up a fight, when he moved her closer to the pillows, pulled the covers out from under her, and tucked her in.</p><p> </p><p>She must have dozed off, because she was startled awake by a warm cloth being run over her thighs.</p><p> </p><p>“Just cleaning you up,” Marcus whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“Mm, I need to get up anyway.” Hermione said, sitting up and kissing his hovering lips lightly. “Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>Later, Hermione’s fingers combed through Marcus’ hair as he slept. His head was on her stomach, arm banded around her hips: a position he had taken to getting into when he fell asleep first. The TV flickered, as Marcus had fallen asleep to a showing of <em>Ghost Adventures</em>. Hermione’s eyes curiously wandered around his room. She had taken in the furniture but hadn’t really taken the time for the details.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus’ bookshelf was filled with books, though as she looked at the titles, it looked like most of them were old school books from Hogwarts as she had the same ones; along with some medical texts more in tune with Marcus’ study of Kinesiology. Marcus had told her he had done most of his recovery in the house, so it stood to reason he had finished his university study in the house as well.</p><p> </p><p>Knickknacks were scattered on every surface. There was an old bottle of cologne on one of the bookshelves, coins scattered on his nightstand, bits of paper and balled up receipts on both his dresser and nightstand, and pictures in frames in the free spaces of his bookcase.</p><p> </p><p>There was a picture of Marcus, Adrian, and who she assumed were Cassius and Graham at their Hogwarts graduation. Then a selfie of Adrian and Marcus, taken by Adrian as Marcus was in the background on a hospital bed, no doubt after his injury. A photo strip propped up against a book caught her eye, and her heart stuttered when she saw the couple. Marcus and Katie.</p><p> </p><p>Katie kissing Marcus’ cheek. Marcus and Katie grinning at each other. Katie making a silly face, while Marcus looked at her amused. Marcus and Katie kissing.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione’s fingers caught on a tangled end of Marcus’ hair; Marcus hissed in pain as he shifted against her. “Sorry,” she whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“’s fine,” he muttered. “Can’t sleep?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm.” Hermione looked down at him, leaning down to kiss his forehead. “I’m getting there.”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded against her stomach, his eyes closing. Hermione looked at Marcus for a bit, ignoring the anxiety that had started to creep in as the pictures mixed with their car ride conversation were stirring it up.</p><p> </p><p>With a sigh, she scooted down on the bed. Marcus shifted next to her to be the big spoon, curling around her as she laid on her side, Marcus heavy and warm at her back.</p><p> </p><p>She would just ask him, Hermione thought as she took deep breaths to tamp down the surge of anxiety rolling in her stomach. She closed her eyes and snuggled back, closer to Marcus, letting the rhythm of his breathing at her back lull her to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>When she woke, she could no longer feel Marcus in the bed with her, but she could hear movement in the closet.</p><p> </p><p>She rolled over with a groan, sitting up, her eyes unerringly finding the spot in the bookshelf. The photo strip she’d seen by the light of the television the night before was gone. Adrian’s words to Marcus from the day before echoed in her head.</p><p> </p><p> “<em>When you don’t like something, you just pretend it never happened.”</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And we're off with a bang!!! </p><p>Inspo for the chapter:</p><p><a href="https://www.pinterest.com/kassandrawrites/heres-to-my-future/bath-visit/">Bath Trip Inspo Board</a><br/><a href="https://search.savills.com/property-detail/gbbhrsbts070542">The Flint Home</a><br/>Fancast for Eliza Flint: <a href="https://www.pinterest.com/pin/222576406574013616/?nic_v2=1a1nNKpoy">Barbara Lutz</a><br/><a href="https://www.pinterest.com/pin/222576406573266043/?nic_v2=1a1nNKpoy">Hermione's Meet the Mum Outfit</a><br/><a href="https://www.pinterest.com/pin/222576406574090777/?nic_v2=1a1nNKpoy">Hermione's Pajamas</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. In Which Nerves Come Out to Play</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hermione is a bit out of sorts, Adrian notices.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ah thank you guys so much for the love on the last chapter!!!</p><p>As always a big thank you to my betas Jaksan118 and Cellardoor111!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’ve been quiet this morning.” Marcus’ voice startled Hermione. She blinked at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. Much like most of the house, the bathroom was minimal and functional: a shower with glass walls, a deep jet tub, and a double sink with cabinets. The extravagance of the room was in the materials used: black marble countertops and dark wood for the cabinets.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus leaned down and kissed the top of Hermione’s wet head. “You’ve been quiet this morning. Did you get any sleep?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry.” She shook her head, fingers adjusting the towel wrapped around her. “That <em>Ghost Adventures</em> marathon sucked me in last night.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s all right.” Marcus tugged on one of her curls, watching it spring back up. “I’m going to go see if there’s breakfast downstairs. Knowing my mum, she’s sent something over. Do you want me to bring you up something?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, no, I’ll be down in a minute,” Hermione said, smiling lightly at him through the mirror.</p><p> </p><p>“All right.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione watched Marcus leave. He’d only pulled on a pair of sweats when she found him in the closet. He had kissed her good morning and had shown her into the large bathroom where he had left a towel on the sink, along with an undershirt of his, and a pair of scissors. When Hermione had frowned at the odd items, Marcus just shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I know you use a t-shirt to dry your hair. It’s one of my old ones, but it’s clean. I think you cut up the shirts? I brought the scissors just in case.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>Oh</em>, how her heart had melted at the gesture. No one had ever noticed those little things, like how she dried her hair, or the fact that she didn’t use regular towels on her curls. She had brought her own hair towel, which was tucked away in her toiletries bag; but the fact that Marcus had even bothered had Hermione at the counter cutting the t-shirt to make a makeshift wrap.</p><p> </p><p>While her heart was melting, her gut was still swirling from last night’s anxiety. She sucked in a slow breath, reminding herself that a picture of Marcus with his ex didn’t mean anything. She blew the breath out. She was sure the boxes she had shoved in her storage shed contained pictures of her and Ron<em>. Breath in</em>. Marcus looked so happy though. <em>Breath out.</em> She also looked happy in the pictures with her exes. <em>Breath in.</em></p><p> </p><p>Blowing out the air, Hermione shook herself from her thoughts, distracted when her phone pinged with a new message. She looked at the notification with a frown, wondering who would be texting her so early – most of her friends were late sleepers, especially on weekends.</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>Seamus:</em></strong> Is your uterus still for sale?</p><p> </p><p>Hermione gave a surprised laugh, leaning her elbows on the counter to respond.</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>Hermione:</em></strong> Sorry?</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>Seamus:</em></strong> Adoption fell through …again. 😕</p><p> </p><p>Hermione sighed heavily as the words appeared on her screen.</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>Hermione:</em></strong> Oh Seamus. I’m so sorry, what happened?</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>Seamus:</em></strong> The mum decided against adoption, which…how can I be mad about that? But I am. Dean’s a mess. I don’t think we can do another round of this.</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>Hermione:</em></strong> Are you guys thinking surrogate?</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>Seamus:</em></strong> Not thinking much of anything right now, but just in case… is your uterus still for sale?</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>Hermione:</em></strong> I mean…for the right price.</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>Seamus:</em></strong> You laugh, but I’m 90% serious about this. Dinner…not now, but eventually?</p><p> </p><p>Hermione bit her lip. She had made the joke about being the boys’ surrogates a couple months after breaking it off with Ron and the invitation for his nuptials had arrived in the mail. She had gotten pissed on ale that Seamus pulled all night and sat in a booth with Harry, Draco, Dean, and Sirius. Her lips had loosened up quite a bit, and she had announced that for the right price, she’d be willing to surrogate for the couples sitting with her- including Sirius and Remus! And for a small fee, she’d even consider donating an egg.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione didn’t remember much after that; just the next refill. She only knew of the offer she had made because Seamus had brought it up the next week, teasingly asking is she was serious about the offer now that she was sober.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione had shrugged and responded the same way she had in the text: <em>‘Sure, for the right price.’</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Now, with Seamus and Dean facing their third failed attempt as adoption, she asked herself, was it a conversation she wanted to entertain and foster, or stop the idea now before it could cement in anyone’s head? Was this something she needed to talk to Marcus about?</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>Seamus:</em></strong> No pressure, love. Really. Didn’t mean to drop this on you.</p><p> </p><p>Chewing her lip, Hermione responded.</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>Hermione:</em></strong> Can we have dinner to talk about talking about it?</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>Seamus:</em></strong> Really?</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>Hermione:</em></strong> Don’t get too excited Seamus, you’re paying and we’re just talking to talk about it. This isn’t a yes.</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>Seamus:</em></strong> No! Yes! I got it! Dinner on us! Soon!!</p><p> </p><p>Hermione set her phone down. She’d keep it to herself for now. She doubted anything would come out of her conversation with Seamus; he was in a fix-it mode, wanting to make everything better for him and Dean. If something did come out of it, then she would talk to Marcus.</p><p> </p><p>She took a breath, looking in the mirror, taking a minute before setting about to get a start on getting ready.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>XxxxxxX</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Morning.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus looked up from his spot, leaning up against the counter, as Adrian padded his way into the kitchen, scratching his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Put a shirt on,” Marcus muttered</p><p> </p><p>“Why? You’re not wearing one.” Adrian smirked leaning up against the counter across from Marcus. “Afraid Hermione will get a glance at all this and fall into my arms?”</p><p> </p><p>“Afraid she’ll be blinded by the pale glow you call skin.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s fucking rude.” Adrian muttered. He walked over to one of the lower cabinets and pulled out an apron. He tugged it on, tying it behind his back, and asked, “Better?”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus snorted at the <em>‘Kiss the Chef’</em> apron and shrugged. “Yeah. Fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s up with you? What are you looking at?”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus showed Adrian the strip of photos he had found on his bookcase that morning when he had woken up.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! I remember that!” Adrian grinned, taking the strip from Marcus’ hand. “It’s when I was dating Alicia, right? We took the girls to that fair in Hogsmeade.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus nodded. “Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t know you still had these. Didn’t you get rid of everything with Katie after your second break up?”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought I did,” Marcus admitted with a shrug. “Found it this morning on the shelf in my room. They weren’t there a couple of weeks ago when I came up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maid probably unearthed it when cleaning the rooms.” Adrian shrugged as he handed the photo strip back. “What are you going to do with it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Get rid of it.” Marcus shrugged. “Why would I want to keep it?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know. Think Hermione’s seen it?”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus shook his head, crumpling the picture up and opening the cabinet under the sink to throw the crumpled ball in the rubbish bin underneath. “No, don’t think she would have had a chance to. Not that it would bother me if she did.”</p><p> </p><p>“Think it would bother her though?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hope it wouldn’t. I didn’t even know I still had them. Katie and I have both moved on anyway,” Marcus gave a shrug then nodded his head towards the kitchen table. “Mum sent over breakfast.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your mum’s a saint.” Adrian muttered, making his way over to the table. Marcus joined him. They both filled their plates from the buffet of the full English breakfast Eliza had sent them and were settling down on the other end of the table when Hermione padded her way in barefoot and with leggings and a jumper, her hair wrapped in Marcus’ shirt to dry.</p><p> </p><p>“Morning!” Adrian greeted. He and Marcus stood as Hermione came in through the doorway.</p><p> </p><p>“Morning,” Hermione yawned as she walked over to them, waving her hand for them to sit back down. She leaned slightly against Marcus, kissing his temple, before doing the same to Adrian.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! What was that for? Not that I’m complaining!” Adrian smirked.</p><p> </p><p>“Just doing what the apron says,” Hermione grinned teasingly.</p><p> </p><p>“Leave Adrian alone; you’re giving him false hopes. Help yourself to breakfast, my dove. My mum sent it over.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank your mum for me. It looks wonderful,” Hermione said as she picked up a plate at the other end of the table and filled it up before settling in next to Marcus. She ate silently as the boys spoke about the plan for the day. Her fork picked at the beans on her toast as her text conversation with Seamus swirled in her head, along with the picture of Katie and Marcus.</p><p> </p><p>“- all right?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione blinked, looking up from her plate to see both men looking at her expectantly. “Sorry?” Marcus gave her a worried look, but she patted his arm, in what she hoped was reassurance. “I’m a bit in my mind this morning, sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine,” Marcus assured. “I was just saying I have to finish my breakfast in my office. I have a few meetings I have to get done before I start getting ready and we leave.”</p><p> </p><p>“We don’t have to leave until eleven, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus nodded. “Yes, few hours yet. Take your time eating; find me when you’re done.” He kissed the top of Hermione’s head before gathering what was left of his plate and his mug and leaving the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>“You all right?” Adrian asked once Marcus was out of ear shot.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm? Yeah, I’m fine. Little tired, little bit…” Hermione shrugged. “I don’t know, out of sorts?”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you…” Adrian eyed the entrance of the kitchen before leaning forward. “Are you pregnant?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione couldn’t stop the laughter that escaped from her mouth and shook her head vigorously. “Oh, Ade, no. Marcus and I would need to be having sex for that to happen.”</p><p> </p><p>Adrian eyed her in surprise. “Sorry, you and Marcus <em>haven’t</em> slept together?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione groaned. “I did not mean to open that door,” she admitted. “Not that it’s any of your business, but no.”</p><p> </p><p>“But you guys-”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, we’ve done…<em>things</em>; just not all of them. I don’t want to talk about this anymore,” Hermione muttered, looking back down at her plate and really regretting having gathered her hair up in her makeshift towel, as she now wished she could use the curls to hide her reddening cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>“Apologies. I’ll stop asking.” Adrian chuckled softly. “If it’s not you up the duff, then…” Adrian winced. “You haven’t been looking at the comments, have you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Comments?” Hermione asked with a frown, looking back up at Adrian. “What comments?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, never mind.” Adrian backtracked.</p><p> </p><p>“No, what are you talking about?”</p><p> </p><p>“You know those pictures you both posted last week?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione continued to frown. “Pic…Oh! Yes, I remember. Oh! Those comments? No, I haven’t read them. I set my account to private, and I haven’t looked at Marcus’ account, other than the comment he left me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, then don’t,” Adrian told her. “Stay away from them. Marcus’ fans are a bit…”</p><p> </p><p>“Possessive? Yes, I’m aware. While I haven’t gone looking, a few sent me messages. I deleted them and didn’t engage, but Fay apparently got into fight with one of them on Marcus’ account.”</p><p> </p><p>Adrian snorted. “I saw that. Josie jumped on that bandwagon soon after, and then Marcus turned off the comments for his posts when one of them called his sister a horrid bitch.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione groaned. “Oh god, I didn’t mean for that to happen. Didn’t even think that something like that would happen.”</p><p> </p><p>“Marcus knew what he was getting into by posting a picture of his girlfriend. A handful of the fans don’t take kindly to Marcus’ love life, but then there are the ones that absolutely seem to love you. A common thread that kept popping up was that you were able to read- kept saying congratulations to Marcus for upgrading.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you just scour the comments?” Hermione asked in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>“A few,” Adrian admitted. “Few news outlets picked it up.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m aware. Pansy sent me texts. Embarrassingly, I also had to talk to my supervisor when a few photographers found out where I worked. “</p><p> </p><p>Adrian straightened. “Did you tell Marcus?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione shook her head. “No, they were gone after the first day when Minerva went and yelled at them for getting too close to the entrance of the A&amp;E. Coincidentally, Harry also came to drop off my lunch in his uniform and they scattered. I think they thought Minerva called him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hermione, you need to tell Marcus.” Adrian said seriously.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s been fine.” Hermione said as she waved the thought away. “They haven’t come back. Not that I’ve seen anyway, and I’ve been working the same shift as Fay, so she’s been picking me up and dropping me off. But I think you knew that.”</p><p> </p><p>Adrian shifted in his seat, uncomfortable with the topic change. “We don’t need to go there.” He pointed at her. “You need to tell Marcus that they’re following you.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes. “It’s not like he can make it stop. We knew it would open the door by posting the pictures, and I’m pretty sure they’ve stopped. I haven’t seen myself in the <em>Daily Mail,</em> and I call that a win.”</p><p> </p><p>“That you know of.” Adrian snorted.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fairly sure by the amount of texts I get from Pansy that she has an alert on my name whenever it pops up online. I’m dreadfully boring, Adrian, and I think they’ve figured that out. The attention will go up when Marcus and I go out together in general and then die down when they realize that we’re worthless news wise.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think you’re worthless news-wise,” Adrian argued.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione snorted a laugh. “That’s sweet, but you’re biased, Ade.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hermione, you’re dating Marcus and you’re friends with people like Draco and Harry, who are always splashed about on the society pages.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, Draco is,” Hermione pointed out. “For the most part, the media only bothers Harry when he’s at an event with Draco. Which is the only time I end up in those pages, which in and of itself is a rarity. Marcus is the one they want; I’m just an extension of that. When I’m out with him, they will want a few shots of him with me, but they really just want Marcus. It’s the same with Harry.”</p><p> </p><p>“You really don’t think this is a big deal?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ade, again, I’m <em>dreadfully</em> boring. Media wise, my relationship with Marcus is boring. We both have full time jobs, and right now we’re on such opposite schedules that the few times we do get together, it’s usually takeaway and a sleep over at my flat where one or both of us fall asleep half way through the movie.”</p><p> </p><p>“No wonder you’re not having sex,” Adrian muttered with a smirk, ignoring Hermione’s unamused gaze. “I don’t think you’re boring.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded. “Thanks. I don’t think I’m boring either. I don’t think my relationship with Marcus is boring at all. I enjoy what we have and what we do in our time together. At the end of the day though, cuddles and Nando’s on the couch doesn’t sell magazines, Ade. Clubbing and drinking and scandal and something that can be twisted and marketed- that’s what sells. What are they going to do? Take a picture of me at the hospital and one of Marcus alone having lunch and say I’m not attentive enough?” She rolled her eyes. “It would make the press look like twats, and I don’t think Marcus buys into that shite, anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve really thought about this,” Adrian murmured in amazement.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione shrugged. “A few months ago, before Marcus and I started seeing each other, Draco and I went dancing and drinking. Harry was supposed to join us but got called in at the last minute.”</p><p> </p><p>“I remember this,” Adrian nodded. “Draco kissed you.”</p><p> </p><p>“It was so ridiculous,” Hermione said in disgust. “Draco didn’t mean to kiss me; he aimed for my cheek, I moved, and our lips touched. Also, it’s not the first time either Harry or Draco have kissed me on the lips. I’ve known them both long enough that it’s a standard greeting at this point- it’s not that big of a deal. It didn’t stop the gossip rags from coming out and saying that Draco was cheating and just twisted the whole thing. Harry got a laugh from it.”</p><p> </p><p>Adrian narrowed his eyes. “Draco posted that picture. The one of the three of you.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded. “Harry did too, of both of them kissing my cheek. It’s idiotic that they even had to post it to clarify, and even then gossip rags tried to twist that into saying we were a throuple. Which, I mean, so what if we were?” Hermione waved her hand to dismiss the thought. “All that to say that the attention lasted a week before the media moved on to something else. Mostly because, as Draco put it, as pretty as I am, I’m not entertaining enough to sell magazines.”</p><p> </p><p>“But Marcus taking you to the game today will feed the frenzy.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes. “Ade, you’re acting like it’s equivalent to Meghan going to the Invictus Games with Prince Harry.”</p><p> </p><p>“It is though!”</p><p> </p><p>“It is not!” Hermione laughed. “Will it get the attention of whatever media is there? Probably. But I really don’t think it’s the big deal you’re making it out to be.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s never taken a girlfriend to an event where his mum and stepdad are. I don’t think any of them met Moody.”</p><p> </p><p>“And the press is aware of this?” Hermione lifted an eyebrow. “Marcus and I are taking, what I consider, natural steps in our relationship. I’m sure I’d be taking him home to meet my parents as well as well if I could.” Hermione shrugged. “It just so happens I’m meeting his in this particular situation. I don’t think the press know this, unless it’s been leaked to them somehow.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not that I know of.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then I’m prepared for the level of scrutiny that comes with today and the following weeks, and I predict it will die down within two.”</p><p> </p><p>Adrian nodded. “You’re okay, though?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine Ade. I thank you for your concern.”</p><p> </p><p>“But you’re still out of sorts?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione sighed, picking up her mug of tea. “A friend got bad news today, and I’m just a bit empathic about it. I’m…I’m wanting to fix it, and it’s not an easy fix. Bit in my head, is all. I promise I’m okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“All right,” Adrian nodded trusting her and letting it go.</p><p> </p><p>“I keep meaning to ask.” Hermione said, attempting to change the subject away from her mood. “What’s the charity event for?”</p><p> </p><p>“Meyhew, I believe.”</p><p> </p><p>“The animal center?” Hermione asked with wide eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Adrian nodded, taking a drink of his tea. “Mmm, yeah, I saw something about a pet adoption fair being a part of today.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?”</p><p> </p><p>“Interested?” he asked in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve always wanted a cat.” Hermione murmured as she clasped her fingers around her mug. “Dad was allergic, though. Draco claims he is, but I have my doubts.”</p><p> </p><p>“Rightfully so.” Adrian agreed. “The twat isn’t allergic.”</p><p> </p><p>“I <em>knew</em> it.”</p><p> </p><p>Adrian nodded. “Will you come back with one?”</p><p> </p><p>“If I fall in love with one, don’t see why not.” She grinned. “Marcus isn’t allergic, is he?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, he’s always mentioned getting a dog eventually,” Adrian mentioned absently.</p><p> </p><p>“How fancy is this event we’re going to? I know there’s the game, but I’m not sure about the actual event.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not overly fancy. Other than my kit, I’m wearing nice trousers and a button down. I think Marcus planned for the same but is pairing it with a jacket.” Adrian shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“But for me? I mean will I need a fascinator or will the hat that goes with my coat be enough?”</p><p> </p><p>Adrian looked at her in distress. “I don’t know. I tuned that part out of my etiquette classes. Hat?” He blinked. “No, fascinator!”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione laughed. “It’s fine Ade, I’ll just ask Marcus.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know that he’ll know either.” Adrian admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“Worst case, I have to text Draco.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can text Eliza.” Adrian said, getting up to go get his phone from his room.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, please don’t,” Hermione said quickly. “I wouldn’t want to bother her with this. I have three options, and if Marcus doesn’t know, Draco will.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you’re sure? It’s not a bother.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m positive,” Hermione assured. “Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>Adrian nodded, instead of sitting back down though, he grabbed his empty plate. “All right, in that case, I need to start getting ready.”</p><p> </p><p>“We don’t leave for a few hours yet.”</p><p> </p><p>“You and Marcus don’t,” Adrian grumbled as he made his way to the dishwasher and put his plate in one of the racks. “My team has to meet a couple of hours beforehand to go over game strategy. You all right if I leave you alone?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be fine Ade, promise.”</p><p> </p><p>Adrian nodded before leaving her alone in the kitchen. Hermione looked down at her still full plate and picked her fork through the eggs before pushing the plate away, grabbing her tea, and settling back in her seat.</p><p> </p><p>She looked out past the glass bifold doors that made up the entirety of the dining room wall. Marcus had told her, at dinner the night before, that the doors were rarely opened fully. Apparently, he’d only ever opened up the space when the team came to visit, and that was very rare. But with so many people, and large ones at that, opening the dining room onto the patio outside that spilled out onto the estate’s land made sense.</p><p> </p><p>The house sat on three acres, and Hermione marveled at the well cared for lush yard that she could see through the dining room doors. There were, large, old trees that dotted the property, now fairly bare with Autumn in full swing. They were bare enough that Hermione could see the edging of the pond Eliza had told her about the evening before. She sat at the table for a couple more minutes, enjoying the silence of the morning and the view as she finished her warm tea.</p><p> </p><p>When she finally stood, Hermione gathered her plate and empty mug and put them in the dishwasher before looking back at the food still on the table. She peeked in the fridge, and seeing that it was empty, save half the cake from the night before, she moved back to the table to cover up the dishes of food and arranged them in the empty space in the fridge. She wiped down the table and the counter space and then found the dishwashing soap capsules under the sink. She turned the dishwasher on, as it was full of both breakfast and dinner plates.</p><p> </p><p>Wiping her hands, Hermione made herself another mug of tea before heading back up to the third floor. From what Marcus had told her, the second floor was guest bedrooms, mostly for Josie, as she liked staying in the main house when she visited the house rather than the detached carriage house. Marcus also had one of the rooms on the second floor turned into a makeshift gym. It had mostly been used during the time he was home recovering from his knee injury.</p><p> </p><p>Getting to the third floor, she eyed Marcus’ office. He had told her to come find him when she was done, but she could hear his voice on the other side of the door and didn’t want to interrupt Marcus while he was still working. Instead, she started moving back towards the bedroom, only to jump when the office door swung open and Marcus stuck his head out.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Marcus nodded for Hermione to follow him. She bit her lip and followed him into the office. He closed the door behind her and smiled. “I’m nearly done,” He whispered, kissing the top of her head before moving to settle in his chair behind the desk. She watched him press something on his phone before responding.</p><p> </p><p>“I think Thor would be able to answer that best.” Marcus sent her a wink as he responded, causing Hermione to laugh lowly as she took in the office space.</p><p> </p><p>Adrian had kept the running theme in the office as he had in Marcus’ room: dark colors for the wall, in this case a dark navy, with light furnishings. The room seemed smaller than she knew it was. It even almost seemed to be narrower in comparison to Marcus’ bedroom, due to the built-in bookcases that surrounded the space, as well as the large picture window that lay dead center on the far wall.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus’ desk sat in front of the window. The desk had a white marble top and was currently adorned with a laptop, desk lamp, a pad of paper and a brass pencil cup that only held a single pen. She wondered if Marcus was usually this minimalistic with his surroundings or if he had packed up most of his desk items when he had moved to London.</p><p> </p><p>His bookshelves were filled though. Trophies and medals filled the shelves that surrounded the room, starting with youth league participant trophies, to summer league first place winners. There were Hogwarts trophies for Rugby- a sport Slytherin tended to dominate, at least during her years there. And from the seven trophies on the shelves, during Marcus’ time at Hogwarts as well.</p><p> </p><p>Pictures were scattered around the bookshelves. For every year of rugby he played, there was a team picture, sometimes next to whatever award had been handed out that season. One that surprised Hermione and caused her to pause was a framed letter congratulating Marcus on his admittance to the 2016 Great Britain Rugby Olympic team, along with the Silver medal that the team had won during their time in Rio.</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Marcus’ voice startled Hermione out of her musings. She looked back at Marcus to see him frowning at his screen. “No, this is a one off only; Thor just asked me to join the team. He caught me on a day that my knee was doing well, and I agreed. Love the sport. Miss it, but no this isn’t some way of me announcing I’m coming back.” There was a pause, then Marcus’ low chuckle. “Yeah, depending on how today goes, I may come back to do other charity games if Thor can drag me out.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione smiled and looked back at the bookshelves, intrigued by what other tidbits she could pick up about her boyfriend. There were books scattered on some of the shelves, but Hermione wasn’t quite sure if they had been curated by Marcus as he’d read them, or if Adrian had picked them for the aesthetic.</p><p> </p><p>There were Rugby story books: <em>Confessions of a Rugby Mercenary </em>by John Daniell, <em>Unholy Union: When Rugby Collided with the Modern World </em>by Mike Aylwin, and <em>A Game for Hooligans: The History of Rugby Union</em> by Huw Richards<em>.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>There were sports autobiographies: <em>Fever Pitch</em> by Nick Hornby, <em>Open</em> by Andre Agassi, and <em>What a Flanker</em> by James Haskell.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, there were the sports psychology books: <em>Mind Gym: An Athlete's Guide to Inner Excellence </em>by Gary Mack, <em>Psychology of Champions: How to Win at Sports and Life with the Focus Edge of Super-Athletes</em> by David Ryback and James J. Barrell, and <em>Sport Psychology for Youth Coaches: Developing Champions in Sports and Life</em> by Frank L. Smoll and Ronald Smith.</p><p> </p><p>“You have a good day too.” Marcus said as he ended the call, the chair he sat on behind his desk creaked in protest as he leaned forward in his chair, elbows on the marble top. “Having fun snooping, love?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not snooping if you brought me in here,” Hermione pointed out as she looked over her shoulder at him, then pointing to one of the shelves. “I didn’t know you were in the Rio Olympics!”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus nodded. “Got to see the 2012 games in London. Made it my mission to get on the 2016 team.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you did.”</p><p> </p><p>“I did,” he grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“What about the books?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah,” Marcus chuckled, glancing at the bookshelves. “Some of them are mine, but apparently, I don’t read enough sports books to Ade’s liking, so he filled the shelves with some I haven’t touched. I’m not this obsessed with the sport. Most of my books are still packed up and in storage, or on my bookshelf in my room.”</p><p> </p><p>“I saw those,” Hermione nodded. “All the textbooks.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did most of my recovery in this house. I did most of my studies here, but since I was bedbound for most of that, all the books ended up in my room and not in my office. Adrian was going for a whole thing in here.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can tell.” Hermione laughed as she turned around to face Marcus. He reached out and she went over to him, taking his hand and letting him pull her down on his lap. He leaned back in his chair so she could sit comfortably.</p><p> </p><p>“How were the meetings?” Hermione asked, reaching up to unwind the t-shirt from her hair, letting the curls fall.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” he said tugging on one of the curls. “Did them with Thor, and he does most of the talking. Which I prefer. I didn’t realize how many rumors were floating around because I’m playing. Apparently, a lot of people are taking this as a sign that I’m back in the league.”</p><p> </p><p>“Would you go back?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, and I wouldn’t be asked back. My coaches and managers heard the same thing I did. Can I play? Yes, but that meant not playing for another year. Even then, the wear on the knee would more than likely require another surgery eventually, and while my right knee is the problem, the left knee isn’t any better. It was just better all-around for me to bow out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Gracefully, though.”</p><p> </p><p>“As gracefully as my knee allowed,” Marcus laughed. “It’s been more than a year now, and it feels fine today, but I know after the game it’s just all going to feel like shite.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll have the ice packs at the ready.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re the best,” Marcus told her, kissing Hermione softly before pulling away and looking at her seriously. She tried not to squirm at the look. “I’m going to ask again because you don’t seem yourself this morning. Are you all right?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione leaned up and kissed Marcus, settling back in his lap and cupping his cheek, her fingers scratching at his beard that he hadn’t trimmed in a few days. “I’m just a bit sad,” she admitted. “Seamus texted me some news and-”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus nodded, “Dean told me this morning. They’re both gutted. He’s taking a week off work.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione tiled her head in surprise. “I didn’t realize you and Dean had gotten close.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hard not to like Dean.” Marcus admitted. “See him damn near every day. We’ve gone to the pub a few times after work and Seamus is a talker when it’s not busy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, he is,” Hermione laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“They told me about the adoption a bit ago. Didn’t realize that this one was the third one, though.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded. “This is the first one where the mum has changed her mind after picking them.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus kissed her forehead. “It’s making you sad.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve known them both for so long and they’ve always spoken about having kids and it just hit me a bit harder. I helped Seamus pick out a lot of things for their nursery.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll figure something out. Do something to cheer them up a bit.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione’s heart melted at Marcus’ use of ‘we’ and nodded in agreement to doing something for the couple. “I’d like that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good.” Marcus helped her off his lap as he stood. He pushed the chair into his desk. “Come on. There’s still a bit of time before we have to start getting ready to leave, and I want to get in a cuddle before that.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>XxxxxxX</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Hermione shifted in her seat of Marcus’ SVU, only settling when his hand squeezed her thigh reassuringly.</p><p> </p><p>“It’ll be fine,” Marcus soothed as he parked his car in the lot reserved for the players of the charity game. “I’ll be with you, and then I’ll leave you with my mum and Moody. They’ll take care of you while I’m playing.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t need a babysitter, Marcus.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus snorted. “I know, but I don’t think you’ll know many people here, other than myself and Ade, and we’re both playing. I want you to be comfortable.”</p><p> </p><p>Even with the speech Hermione had given Adrian at breakfast, her nerves had gotten the better of her as she and Marcus had been getting ready.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus had been simple in his choice of clothes, dark trousers, a belt, white button down that he’d paired with a jacket that matched his pants, and a pair of light brown cap toe dress boots. He had also thrown on a grey wool pea coat that made him look quite dashing in Hermione’s opinion, especially since he had left his hair down and tucked behind his ears; the ends curled around the wool of his coat. Though, Hermione had seen Marcus’ stash of hair ties in his gym bag for when he had to play.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione knew she had chosen an appropriate dress for the event. It was a dark navy maxi dress, with long sleeves and a white and green floral pattern that hit just above her knees. It had a hint of a high neck, and the cinched belt at her waist showed off her figure while still remaining on the modest side. She paired the dress with glossy nude patent leather stilettos and a long camel wool coat, knowing it would be cooler out on the pitch for the outdoor event.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione had been so proud that she had chosen the outfit without Draco’s input, even if his voice had been a running commentary in her mind when she had packed. It hadn’t been until she had opened her hat box and asked Marcus his opinion on which of her choices suited the event best that the nerves had started up again. He’d given her a blank stare then looked at the box and shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I’m sure the hat is fine. It matches your coat.” he said as he handed her the camel colored beret. Then he took out a thick white halo band with an attached veil. “Or this one. This one is pretty.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Marcus, it’s two different looks,” Hermione sighed, her shoulders drooping.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, then the one that matches your coat.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Hermione laughed and took the band out of his hand. “I’m texting Draco.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Draco had assured her, in his condescending way, that the beret was fine, and she was an idiot for thinking otherwise.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“It’s an animal charity, Hermione. You’ve been to enough charity events to know the beret is fine for an outdoor event. Stop stressing. His mum is probably planning the wedding as we speak.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>While the advice on the hat had helped, the other part had not, and Hermione’s nerves had made themselves at home in the pit of her stomach.</p><p> </p><p>“Hermione.”</p><p> </p><p>She looked up at a Marcus. “Yes?”</p><p> </p><p>“If you’re still feeling a bit off today, I can take you back to the house. You don’t have to come,” he told her softly as he lifted his hand to cup her cheek. He gave her a small smile. “It’s fine if you want to go back to the house.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, no, sorry. I’m just a bit nervous, but I’m fine.” She reassured.</p><p> </p><p>“If you’re sure. If it’s the photographers that are making you nervous, the media is only allowed at the entrance, and the only people allowed inside are the hired photographers, the staff working the event, and the teams that are being represented at the games with their guests. Ade’s already here, so we’ll just go through the receiving line and meet up with him. I’m sure he’s already near the food.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione laughed, but nodded in resolve. “All right.”</p><p> </p><p>“All right.” Marcus kissed her quickly before starting out the car. “I’ll be right around.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione took a deep breath, smiling at Marcus as he opened her door and helped her out of the car. He made sure she was steady on her heels before closing the door behind her and moved to open the back door. He handed Hermione her small square beige purse that she hung on her shoulder as Marcus pulled out his gym bag that held his kit and everything he would need for the game and after; the Bath rugby logo skillfully embroidered on it.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll go check in over there,” Marcus said, nodding towards a tent near the parking lot. He interlaced their fingers and Hermione could hear the faint sound of a camera clicking. When she looked over her shoulder, she couldn’t see anyone behind them.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re usually hiding by the trees,” Marcus muttered. “They like getting pictures of the arrivals.” He squeezed Hermione’s hand reassuringly as he pushed open the flap for the tent and let her go inside before following after her.</p><p> </p><p>The area inside the tent was empty, save one other person, who was muttering to themselves and setting a gym bag, much like Marcus’, on the ground next to another pile of Bath rugby team gym bags. Hermione took the man in, and something about the shade of his red hair seemed familiar to her, like a memory tickling the back of her mind.</p><p> </p><p>“Percy? That you?” Marcus called.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione frowned as the person turned with a grin, only for the grin to drop in surprise when he caught site of Hermione. “Hermione!”</p><p> </p><p>“Percy?” Hermione asked in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“You know each other?” Marcus asked in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh…” Hermione nodded as Percy neared. “Percy is Ron’s older brother, but-”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not overly close with some members of my family.” Percy admitted. He sent a kind genuine smile at Hermione. “How have you been? I haven’t seen you since…” He frowned as he thought back.</p><p> </p><p>“Your engagement party,” Hermione whispered with a wince. That had not been a good night, not at all.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, yes,” Percy rolled his eyes. “That wonderful disaster; also solidified my reason in taking Penny’s last name.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s why I never made the connection,” Marcus muttered. “Your last name is Clearwater.”</p><p> </p><p>“Lots of family drama in the Weasley clan, as I’m sure you’ve heard,” Percy said to Marcus. “Hermione and Ron’s story is a whole book, really,” Percy teased, looking back down at Hermione with a grin. “But I see you’ve done <em>much better</em> than my little brother after that whole ordeal.”</p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn’t call it a <em>book</em>.” Hermione muttered. “What are you doing here?” she asked, taking him in. During her relationship with Ron, her contact with Percy had been minimal. Percy had been a Gryffindor prefect, and later head boy, during his last two years of Hogwarts. Hermione had never had a need to really interact with Percy while at Hogwarts and had only heard about him whenever Ron complained about his older brother. Percy had gained a reputation of being rather uptight in the Weasley household, but Hermione had never witnessed it, noting that most of the negative gossip about Percy had come from the mouths of his siblings.</p><p> </p><p>The only other time she had seen Percy had been just after her Hogwarts graduation, when she had gone with Ron to Percy’s engagement party. It had been at the Weasley homestead, and she had only been there an hour before Percy had stormed out of his own party with his fiancée following right behind him. Hermione had never heard the full story, but was told by Ron that Percy had been looking for a reason to leave the family for years.</p><p> </p><p>Now in the tent, with Percy in front of her in white polo shirt with the Bath rugby logo stitched prominently, with his name right beneath the logo, dark jeans and clean white trainers, Hermione had to say, she didn’t see the uptight Percy everyone spoke about. His fingers ran through his red hair, as he grinned showing off dimples through his light freckles.</p><p> </p><p>“Percy’s a press liaison and also an assistant when we need him.” Marcus explained. “He’s been with the team a few years now.”</p><p> </p><p>“About three. I’m here to manage the media outside, but also make sure that all these bags make it to the right changing tent.” Percy explained, holding out his hand for Marcus’ bag, who willingly handed it over. “Hermione, if you want, I’ll take your coat while you go through the line and meet you at the end. Same for you, Marcus.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, thank you.” Hermione handed her purse to Marcus as she slipped out of her coat and handed it to Percy, startling slightly when Percy reached over to adjust her side ponytail so that it lay perfectly over her shoulder. Percy nodded in approval at Hermione’s beret, which sat perfectly on her head.</p><p> </p><p>“You have both upgraded from your previous relationships, I must say.” Percy said warmly, standing back and accepting the coat from Marcus along with the purse Hermione had handed her boyfriend, and eyeing the man critically. “You’re fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks,” Marcus laughed.</p><p> </p><p>Percy turned back to Hermione. “Oh, and just so you’re not caught by surprise again today, Charlie is also here. He’s been volunteering at Meyhew for a couple years now, and he’s working the adoption fair later today.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good to know, it’ll be nice to see Charlie.” Hermione admitted, having not seen the second oldest Weasley sibling in a couple of years.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. I’m sure. Everyone has a bit of a crush on him. Go on now, you both look great.” Percy said, shooing them towards the exit of the tent.</p><p> </p><p>“Ready, my dove?” Marcus asked lowly, fingers around the flap of the tent.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded. “Ready, my bear.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter is the game!!</p><p>Inspo for the chapter:<br/><a href="https://www.pinterest.com/kassandrawrites/heres-to-my-future/bath-visit/">Bath Trip Inspo Board</a><br/><a href="https://www.pinterest.com/pin/222576406574228729/">Marcus' Office Inspo</a><br/>Hermione's Outfit:<br/>- <a href="https://www.pinterest.com/pin/222576406574045439/">Dress</a><br/>- <a href="https://www.pinterest.com/pin/222576406574045406/">Beret</a><br/>- <a href="https://www.pinterest.com/pin/222576406574045338/">Shoes</a><br/>- <a href="https://www.pinterest.com/pin/222576406574045311/">Coat</a><br/>- <a href="https://www.pinterest.com/pin/222576406574045332/">Purse</a><br/><a href="https://www.pinterest.com/pin/222576406574269810/">Marcus' Coat</a><br/>Fancast for Percy: <a href="https://www.pinterest.com/pin/222576406574269719/">Linus Wördemann</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. In Which New Steps Are Taken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hermione learns the ins and outs of rugby, Marcus gets an unwelcome surprise.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ah thank you guys so much for the love in the last chapter!! Please note the following rugby knowledge in this chapter comes from A beginner’s guide to Rugby Union and youtube videos. Rugby is insane and a mess of a sport.</p><p>As always thank you to my betas Jaksan118 and Cellardoor111!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The receiving line had been intimidating, but Hermione had been through a few of them with Harry and Draco before, which made her feel marginally prepared. The press had been happy to get a few pictures of her with Marcus, and she had been happy to step away towards the end with Percy when the press had asked for pictures of Marcus alone. Marcus had only allowed them a couple of minutes of his time before coming back to Hermione, helping her into her coat, and leading her deeper into the event.</p><p> </p><p>Large white canopies had been set up, with round tables underneath, and were arranged all around the square pitch where the teams would play. Other canopies and event tents bordered the large pitch, and when Hermione caught sight of Adrian peeking into one of the tents and a uniformed person shooing him away, she assumed that’s where catering was.</p><p> </p><p>People had started milling about as the start time for the game drew nearer, Marcus expertly led Hermione around, saying hello to some and introducing her, but not lingering too long, as he walked them to a table towards the middle of one of the larger canopies. Hermione saw who he was leading them towards, as she caught sight of Eliza sitting at the table, speaking with an older gentleman.</p><p> </p><p>“Marcus! Hermione!” Eliza called as they neared. “Oh, you both look wonderful!”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks mum.” Marcus smiled, leaning down to kiss her cheek, before shaking the older gentleman’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” Hermione said as Eliza stood and greeted her with a kiss on the cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Alastor! This is Hermione, Marcus’ girlfriend.” Eliza introduced.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s wonderful to meet you, Hermione.” Alastor smiled as he stood to shake Hermione’s hand. “Eliza has said nothing but wonderful things about you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Likewise, Mr. Moody!” Hermione grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Alastor, please, or Moody. No mister.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Oh</em>, Hermione wanted to turn around an congratulate Eliza on her husband, because Alastor was a silver-haired fox. He stood at least six feet and was quite obviously fit; and Hermione could only tell because his suit jacket fit his broad shoulders well, and the white button down shirt he wore underneath was fit to perfection and tucked neatly into a pair of gray trousers. His grey hair was cut short at the sides, but the top had a bit of a pompadour style.</p><p> </p><p>Standing next to Eliza, they made quite the striking couple. Eliza wore a black, long-sleeve turtleneck, which was tucked into an olive-green tartan wool skirt that sat at her waist and flowed down to her ankles, showcasing the black pumps she wore.</p><p> </p><p>“Come, sit.” Eliza said, waving them down.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus held a chair out for Hermione. It was still chilly, so she wrapped her coat a bit tighter around her as she sat, smiling up at Marcus in thanks as he took a seat next to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Excited to play, Marcus?” Alastor asked as he took his own seat, which put him between Hermione and Eliza.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus nodded, his arm settling on the back of Hermione’s chair. “I am. Can’t play my usual position, but it’ll be fine.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione frowned. “I don’t even know what position you play.”</p><p> </p><p>“When I played, the hooker. Today, I’m one of the props…” Marcus looked down at Hermione’s blank face and nodded in amusement. “And you’ve no idea what those are. Potter wasn’t lying; you only follow football.”</p><p> </p><p>“I really do,” Hermione laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Didn’t you go to the rugby games at Hogwarts?” Marcus frowned. “I swear I saw you at those games.”</p><p> </p><p>“I did, but I usually read while the boys played!” Hermione exclaimed. “Marcus, they played so many sports that I could not keep up with the rules of them all.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus nodded in understanding and looked at the table before grabbing the salt and pepper shakers and looking at her purse on the table. “Do you have lipstick or something in your purse?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione frowned and searched her purse, handing him her tube of lipstick. She grinned when Eliza held out two tubes for her son. Marcus set them in a line and gave her a crash course in rugby using salt and paper shakers, three tubes of lipstick, Alastor’s pen, and cutlery from the sets at the table.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione had never had someone not laugh or chastise her when she said she didn’t understand the game. She had gotten a lot of that during her years of school and was teased a lot for not knowing the ins and outs of every single sport her friends had played. She had stopped asking because of it and had almost stopped caring. She went to the games to support her friends, mostly Harry, if she were honest, and even then, that was only to make sure he was all right.</p><p> </p><p>The excitement in Marcus’ voice, though, when he spoke about the game, had Hermione focused more on the enthusiasm than the actual words coming out of his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione understood the idea of rugby, and that the goal was like any other game that involved a ball, which was to get the ball over to the opponent’s goal line. She vaguely understood the concept that, in order to move forward, the ball had to be moved backwards to the awaiting teammates, which meant a very coordinated effort and close, efficient teamwork.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus had her at the word <em>tackle</em>, lost her at the words<em> ruck</em> and <em>maul</em>, and she definitely didn’t understand what a <em>scrum </em>was, other than the fact that it happened to reset the game and it was like a giant coordinated dog pile. She thanked Alastor for that description.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s basically like American football, but more contact?” Hermione asked, half kidding, half serious.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus gave her a serious stare. “No, it’s not. You’re lucky I like you so much.” he muttered in mock disapproval.</p><p> </p><p>“So lucky.” Hermione laughed, tugging on Marcus’ arm and grinning against his cheek when he let her kiss him. “All right, not like American football. Apologies,” she offered, wiping the nude stain of her lipstick from his cheek. “So, are you the salt or the pepper?”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus kept his arm around Hermione, their seats tight together as she leaned against his side, her legs crossed as she stared at the table where he had set up the makeshift field. “Neither, I’m the…” He picked up the black tube of lipstick that had been between the salt and pepper shakers to read the bottom of it. “<em>Inappropriate Red</em>.” He frowned at the name. “Yours?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione shook her head with a laugh, “No, mine is called <em>Up to No Good</em>,” she said pointing at the silver lipsticks on the table. “It’s one of the locks, and hey! I know what one of the positions is!”</p><p> </p><p>“She picks it up quick,” Alastor laughed. “The <em>Inappropriate Red</em> is your mums. On the field Marcus has created, however, it’s the hooker, which is what Marcus used to play.”</p><p> </p><p>“And the hooker is the one that wins possession of the ball during a scrum?” Hermione asked as Marcus settled the lipstick in position.</p><p> </p><p>“Right,” Marcus nodded. “Dolohov and Thor are the props, or the salt and pepper, respectfully. They help anchor the scrum, but also help in maintaining control when locked with the hooker. Today, I’ll be in Dolohov’s position.” He pointed at the saltshaker at the top to the left of the lipstick. “As a loose head prop.”</p><p> </p><p>“Because Dolohov’s not here?” Hermione asked.</p><p> </p><p>“And my knee doesn’t have the range of motion it needs to hook,” Marcus muttered. “So even if he was, I wouldn’t be able to take my position back.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione squeezed Marcus’ thigh in comfort, feeling the disappointment he had because he couldn’t play his usual position.</p><p> </p><p>“There you are!” They all looked up to see Adrian jogging towards them, grinning and greeting Eliza and Alastor before turning to Marcus, “Thor’s been looking for you; looks like he and Macnair are gathering the teams a bit early.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus took his phone out of his pocket and noticed the four missed texts. “Great. I’m sure it’s to listen to “<em>Don’t Stop Me Now</em>” on repeat until game time.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love Queen.” Hermione grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“So did I, until Thor joined the team.” Marcus grumbled as he stood up. “It’s his hype band, but he only plays two or three songs on repeat. It makes even the calmest of people want to punch him in the face.”</p><p> </p><p>“Which Marcus has done,” Adrian laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Accidently,” Marcus muttered, though Adrian mouthed the word <em>“Accidently”</em>, his fingers putting quotes around the word, causing Hermione to laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll be fine?” Marcus asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be fine!” she said, pushing him away. “Go, I’m sure Alastor will pick up on continuing the rugby education. I’ll be a pro by the time you get back.”</p><p> </p><p>“All right. Promise you won’t go see the cats without me?” Marcus asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Promise!”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus nodded and buttoned his coat before leaning down to kiss Hermione. He said goodbye to his mum and Alastor and followed Adrian to the changing tents at the end of the pitch.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to keep learning?” Alastor asked with a teasing grin. “No one would blame you if you were just saying that for Marcus’ benefit.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, no,” Hermione said, looking down at the makeshift players. “I think I’m getting the concept now. The salt and pepper are the props, the <em>Inappropriate Red</em> is the hooker, the <em>Up to No Good</em> and,” she picked up the other tube of lipstick that Eliza had contributed, “<em>Under my Thumb</em> are the locks, with the fork and spoon being the flankers and the number 8 is your pen!”</p><p> </p><p>“Great! You’ve got it.” Alastor nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“All right, now what do they all do?” Hermione asked, grinning up at Alastor</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>XxxxxxX</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Hermione winced and bit back a worried groan when she saw Marcus go down hard on the pitch, along with two others. A friendly hand patted her arm. She looked up and smiled at Alastor as he sat next to her, handing her a cup of water.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course.” Alastor nodded reassuringly towards the pitch. “And don’t worry about Marcus; they’re actually doing quite well.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione groaned. “I just don’t think we have enough ice in the house for him for when this is all over, and I don’t think Tesco does either.”</p><p> </p><p>Alastor let out a laugh, leaning back in his chair. “I assure you; Marcus has come out of a game looking much worse. His nose hasn’t even been hit this-” Alastor winced, and Hermione looked out on the pitch to see Marcus holding his nose while a blonde-haired man held him back from another player. “Never mind- looks like Macnair got a hit in.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione groaned, resisting the urge to go to the med tent, but watched as the blonde checked Marcus, saying something before patting Marcus’ back. Everything seemed to be fine as the teams reset in their positions.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think I can keep watching,” she muttered. As much as she wanted to be a supportive girlfriend and cheer Marcus on, she had always had an issue of watching people she cared about get hurt in the name of sport.</p><p> </p><p>Alastor chuckled and stood, holding his arm out for her. “Come on then; let’s go look at the silent auction items with Eliza.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione took Alastor’s arm willingly and let him lead her away from the pitch.</p><p> </p><p>After Alastor had finished up Hermione’s education on Rugby, much to Eliza’s amusement, they had started talking about Alastor’s. Hermione had to admit, the man was fascinating!</p><p> </p><p>Alastor had been a detective constable at Scotland Yard for nearly 30 years before retiring and dedicating his time to his security company that he had started while still a detective. He had been friends with Eliza and the Flint family for years, having set up the security system for the house after Arlo Flint’s passing.</p><p> </p><p>Alastor had an older daughter that lived in Cardiff with her husband and two kids whom he visited often. Apparently, according to Eliza, Amelia was a product of Alastor’s reckless youth and relationship with his former partner, Mary, when he had just started his work as a detective.</p><p> </p><p>Alastor and Mary hadn’t married and hadn’t even been in a formal relationship throughout the pregnancy, though he had been involved. While he had stayed in London, Mary had gone to Gretna Green to marry a man she had met during her pregnancy and settled in Wales. Alastor had found the entire situation amusing and was quite close to the couple, and very active in his daughter’s life.</p><p> </p><p>“Think you’ll bid on something?” Alastor asked, patting Hermione’s hand and letting her go into the auction tent first before he followed after her.</p><p> </p><p>“If there’s something good,” Hermione said, looking at the tables filled with auction items. There were baskets with different themes to them, along with placards with descriptions of what could be won, but the auction items themselves were too big to put on a table.</p><p> </p><p>They wandered around the tables. Hermione signed her name to a couple of things as they went along: a handmade jewelry set that she thought Luna would like, a spa day for a pair of people that she thought would either make a good date night, or that a pregnant Pansy would enjoy.</p><p> </p><p>“That would be a wonderful date night.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione looked up to see Eliza smiling at her. “Oh!” Hermione laughed. “I thought about it, but our friend is pregnant, and I thought she’d like it. Her husband deserves it too, though,” she said thinking of Blaise. “Though, who knows? Depending on how Marcus comes out of this game, he may need the spa day.”</p><p> </p><p>Eliza hmm’ed, “Your opinion as a doctor?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione shrugged as they moved down the table, “Bit of that and a bit of concerned girlfriend. I’m also a worrier. He’s been icing his knee more than he usually does,” Hermione muttered the last bit, distracted by reading the description of a brewery tour.</p><p> </p><p>Eliza eyed Hermione curiously. “Has he?”</p><p> </p><p>“Doesn’t think I notice.” Hermione said, looking at the bids already listed. Harry would like that. “End up with a wet ice pack at my back when he sneaks out to grab it from the freezer once I’m asleep,” she grumbled, signing her name and bid on the tour. Draco would complain, but he would go along for Harry’s sake. She looked up when she heard Eliza laugh. “Oh,” she sighed, realizing what she had just said. “I mean-”</p><p> </p><p>“I figured you and my son slept in the same bed,” Eliza reassured gently. “I’m glad he has you to worry about him. He hasn’t had many worriers in his romantic life.” Elize tilted her head. “Let me rephrase- they don’t tend to worry about <em>him</em>.” Eliza sighed, looking at the table. “I believe, because of his overall stature and demeaner, people believe he doesn’t need to be worried over. My boy is very soft-hearted, though.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, he is,” Hermione murmured in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m happy you recognize that.” Eliza smiled at her. “Of course, hurt him, and it’s really his sister you have to worry about.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded seriously. “I’ve heard; I’m a bit afraid to meet her, honestly.”</p><p> </p><p>“As you should be,” Eliza laughed. “Now, let’s go see what Alastor is bidding on, shall we?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>XxxxxX</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Marcus pulled at the tie in his hair, shaking the strands out, and stuffing the tie in his coat pocket before combing his fingers through the tangled ends. He had been able to take a quick shower to get the grime off, but he was looking forward to using the jet tub at home and soaking for a few hours. He wondered if he could get Hermione to join him.</p><p> </p><p>He started out of the tent, only to look over at Adrian who was sitting on the bench in front of his locker, staring blankly at the metal door.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m heading out to eat. I’ll see you at the table?” Marcus asked, standing next to his friend.</p><p> </p><p>Adrian groaned and nodded. “Yeah, though I may just lay here and let the pretty nurse find me and heal my wounds.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus snorted. “You’re fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Marcus, you tackled me with your full weight, along with Thor!”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus rolled his eyes. “You’ve been hit worse, and all I did was pull you down. You’ll barely bruise. At least Macnair didn’t elbow you in the nose.”</p><p> </p><p>Adrian winced, looking up at the bandage that covered Marcus’ nose. “You’re lucky if you don’t end up with two black eyes from that hit.”</p><p> </p><p>“It won’t. Light bruise, maybe.” Marcus said with a shrug. He had had worse, and comparatively, the hit had made his eyes water a bit, but it had just hurt like a son of a bitch and had mostly pissed him off. “Nurse that checked it out said I could take the bandage off tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hermione will probably say different,” Adrian said, struggling to get his shirt off, whining when it got stuck.</p><p> </p><p>“Jesus,” Marcus muttered as he pulled the shirt off his friend’s arms. “You’re pathetic.”</p><p> </p><p>“Go,” Adrian said, lying back down on the bench. Some of the other players eyed him in amusement. “Leave me here to die.”</p><p> </p><p>“All right,” Marcus shrugged. “But I know you like this caterer, and I could have sworn I saw they were serving those canapés you like.”</p><p> </p><p>Adrian opened his eyes. “The potato ones?”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus nodded. “Hmm.”</p><p> </p><p>“The ones with the ricotta and capers?”</p><p> </p><p>“Those are the ones.”</p><p> </p><p>Adrian groaned. “Give me fifteen minutes. I’ll meet you at the table.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll make sure to save you some,” Marcus chuckled as he turned and walked out of the changing tent.</p><p> </p><p>He buttoned his coat, stuffing his hands in his pocket, wondering if Hermione was warm enough. He hadn’t seen the heater towers at the tables when they had arrived, but she had been bundled up in her coat when he had left to get ready for the game.</p><p> </p><p>“Marcus!”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus froze at the call of his name, along with the voice calling it. He knew that voice. He had spent nearly five years on and off hearing that voice. He looked over his shoulder and sure enough, saw Katie Bell calling out to him.</p><p> </p><p>Tall and lithe, Katie’s straight brown hair was pulled up into a high ponytail. She was wearing a periwinkle pant suit. The pants were tailored tight to her long legs, and she had forgone the shirt under the jacket, leaving it buttoned and dipping low. Her heels were white, tall, and pointed at the tip, and were the only reason she was able to look him, marginally, in the eye.  Her pinks lips were formed into a tight smile, but her green eyes were filled with annoyance.</p><p> </p><p>“Katie.” Marcus said with a dip of his chin, sidestepping when her hand reached out to touch his arm. “Didn’t realize you’d be here.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m surprised, since you seemed to be aiming for my husband the entirety of the game.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus frowned. He hadn’t been after anyone in particular, other than Macnair after that illegal hit. If his captain or coach didn’t pinpoint someone, he just followed formation and went after whoever had the ball. He had done the same during the game.  “Huh, didn’t realize that was Lee,” he replied with a shrug. “It was nice seeing you.” He said as he made to head back towards his table.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not even going to go through pleasantries?” Katie asked before he could pivot away.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus sighed. “What for?” he asked. “I know how you’re doing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, and how am I doing?” Katie asked, an eyebrow raised. He watched as her arms crossed over her chest and her stance shifted to her left side, hip cocked in question.</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” Marcus shifted his own stance, crossing his arms over his chest to mimic the energy she was putting out. “You married the man you’ve been eyeing since Hogwarts, you had a kid with him, and, if rumors are true, you’re on the way to making the England team for the World Cup next year. So, fine in general. Though you seemed annoyed right now. And by some perceived notion, feel I was tackling your husband on purpose. I wasn’t, for the record.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve been keeping tabs on me.” Katie asked, straightening her spine, obviously pleased with the idea.</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Marcus snorted. “You lead a very public life; can’t search for football scores without an article about you popping up.”</p><p> </p><p>“And last we spoke, you were looking for a private one.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus blinked and nodded. “Still the case.”</p><p> </p><p>“Posting a picture of your new girlfriend defeats the purpose a bit, don’t you think?”</p><p> </p><p>He shifted and looked at her in confusion. “What do you care?” he asked. “A reminder that <em>you</em> dumped <em>me</em>. We both moved on, and we’ve been fairly cordial when we meet at these types of events. I’ve stayed out of your business. Now, stay out of mine.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, you’re not introducing me?” Katie asked.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I think it’s for the best if you go find Lee. I’m pretty sure I bruised his ribs today.”</p><p> </p><p>“You did it on purpose,” Katie accused.</p><p> </p><p>“Believe it or not Katie, my world no longer revolves around you,” Marcus muttered dismissingly as he walked away. He didn’t look back and hoped she wasn’t following him. Marcus had heard Katie huff and internally groaned, as she was known to make a scene when she didn’t get her way.</p><p> </p><p>Trying to shake off the encounter, Marcus headed back towards where he knew his party was sitting for the late lunch. He spied the empty table and started to pull out his phone to text Hermione, wondering if she had headed towards the pet adoption area without him. She had promised to wait for him, but he knew she had been eager to go look at the animals up for adoption.</p><p> </p><p>“There you are!”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus turned to see Hermione walking closer to him as she made her way out of one of the tents. His gut clenched at seeing her and his heart squeezed in adoration. God, she was beautiful, all bundled up in her wool coat, which he was pretty sure she hadn’t shrugged off at all since they had arrived. Her cheeks were tinged pink in cold, as were the tip of her nose and ears. Her brown eyes shone in concern when she eyed the bandage on his face, the smile on her lips turning into a concerned frown. Marcus had the urge to pull her into his arms and assure her he was okay.</p><p> </p><p>So he did.</p><p> </p><p> “I was looking for you.” Marcus softly told Hermione as he wrapped his arms around her once she was close enough.</p><p> </p><p>“I couldn’t keep watching after you got your nose hit,” she admitted as she wrapped her arms around his waist and looked up at him. “Heard your team won, your poor face, though.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus laughed softly at her pout. He leaned down to brush a kiss against her forehead, holding her tighter against him. “It’s all right; nurse said it shouldn’t swell too bad.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll check it before we go to bed tonight, though up close it doesn’t look too bad.” Hermione reached up and gently scratched at his cheek. “Run you a bath, too. I think I saw some Epson salts in your cabinets.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so good to me,” Marcus sighed, leaning his forehead against hers.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione laughed quietly before patting his cheek gently. “Yes, I am. Come on, then. I’m in a bit of a bidding war with a grandma and I need you to use your size to intimidate her.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus laughed as he followed Hermione into the tent. She showed him her bids, most of them all for their friends, though he told her to stop bidding on the spa day for Pansy.</p><p> </p><p>“Love, I get that it’s for a good cause, but the spa day is worth a hundred, and you’re already up to 5, at this point we could get one for each of our friends. Let the grandma have it.”</p><p> </p><p>“But-”</p><p> </p><p>“Take pleasure in knowing you drove the price up on her and let it go,” Marcus laughed as he led her away before she could make another bid.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus and Hermione had been separated when she had gone with Alastor to look at some rare books that were up for bid, already forming a plan to win them as she took Alastor’s arm.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad she’s getting along with Alastor.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus looked over his shoulder to eye his mother. “That was not subtle at all.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wasn’t meant to be.” His mother grinned. “Escort me back to the table?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, let me just let Hermione know,” He replied. He stopped and tilted his head in curiosity at his mother’s smile. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing,” she said, patting his arm, “Go let her know. I’ll be right outside.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus nodded and made his way towards his girlfriend, who was animatedly talking to Alastor. He placed a hand on her hip to get her attention, not wanting to interrupt their conversation.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you think, Marcus?” Hermione asked, looking up at him.</p><p> </p><p>“About what?”</p><p> </p><p>She tapped the placard on the table. Marcus looked down and read that it was for a first edition of <em>Wind in the Willows,</em> signed by the author.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve got copies, mostly the ones my parents used to read to me,” Hermione murmured. “It’s so much, though. But it’s a gorgeous edition,” she sighed longingly.</p><p> </p><p>“If it’s the price, or what the price could be driven up to…” Marcus started, though he could see Alastor at their side listening in piqued interest.</p><p> </p><p>“No. Well, not really.” Hermione replied, shaking her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure, I can…”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione shook her head once again. “No, no, it’s fine,” she said quickly, getting up on her toes to kiss his chin.</p><p> </p><p>“If you’re sure.” Marcus murmured, leaning down to kiss her forehead. “I’m going to go walk my mum back to our table.”</p><p> </p><p>“Go. Alastor and I will be there in a minute. He wanted to show me one more thing.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s fine, my dove. Take your time.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus watched for a second as Hermione’s eyes lingered on the biding sheet for the book before going off to the next item with Alastor without signing her name. He eyed it himself before going to meet his mum. He found her just outside the tent’s entrance and offered her his arm, letting her set the pace on their walk back to the table.</p><p> </p><p>“You can stop worrying.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus looked at his mother with a frown. “I’m not.”</p><p> </p><p>“You are.” Eliza chided. “I know that face. You’re worried I won’t like her.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus let his shoulders drop. “Not worried, you’ve just always been a bit…” He shrugged. “You’ve never been one to welcome people into our lives.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, and you have?” Eliza teased as they reached the table.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus pulled out her chair and let her sit down before sitting down in his own seat. “All right mum. Point made.”</p><p> </p><p>Eliza let the subject drop but leaned back in her chair and gracefully crossed her legs. “I like her very much, Marcus. She’s wonderful, and I think she’ll get along with Josie well. Alastor seems very taken by her as well. She let him teach her about rugby for twenty minutes before I finally stopped him.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus grinned. “Did she?”</p><p> </p><p>Eliza nodded. “I want you to know- it’s not that I never liked your girlfriends. I just thought you could always do better.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mum,” Marcus sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Eliza said, putting her hand up to stop his protests. “You get a lot from me,” she continued, “But that characteristic, where you see the best in everyone- that is all your father. Your romanticizing too. That’s all Arlo.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” Marcus said with a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve always deserved better,” Eliza said carefully. “And I’m glad you found it. Hermione seems to care for you tremendously. She’s concerned for you, and honestly it’s the first of your girlfriends that couldn’t stay to see you play because she couldn’t keep watching you get hurt, not because she was bored.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mum, she’s-”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s different. <em>You’re</em> different around her. I’ve never seen you like this.” Eliza smiled kindly at her son. “It suits you, Marcus.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus eyed the tent where Hermione was still with Alastor before looking back at his mum. “I…Mum, I really like her.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know. I can see it.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I mean…” Marcus ran his fingers through his hair. “When I see her, I just…I’ve never felt like this with anyone…Mum, I think I could love Hermione.”</p><p> </p><p>Eliza blinked at her son in surprise. “You’ve never said that before. At least not to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve never felt like this. I was with Katie for years and it never felt like <em>this</em>. Everything about this relationship- it’s different. It’s better.” Marcus struggled to find the words that articulated exactly how he was feeling- how he had been feeling since starting his relationship with Hermione. “I don’t feel like I’m constantly…changing myself for her. But I am changing. I feel…I feel like myself. Does that make sense?”</p><p> </p><p>Eliza nodded. “Yes, it does.” She leaned forward and took her son’s hand. “Can I be honest?”</p><p> </p><p>“When has my saying no ever stopped you?” Marcus snorted.</p><p> </p><p>Ignoring her son’s snark, she squeezed his hand. “I have not seen you smile this much in years, Marcus.”</p><p> </p><p>“I smile.” Marcus argued with a frown.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not saying you don’t. I’m saying not as much as you have today, not like this. It’s been a very long time since I’ve seen you smile like this. As your mother, it’s…comforting to know that you’ve found someone to make you this happy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is this how dad made you feel?”</p><p> </p><p>Eliza laughed, letting go of Marcus’ hand and leaning back in her seat. “Yes. Oh yes. There was always a sense of comfort with Arlo, like I had known him my whole life.”</p><p> </p><p>“You did.”</p><p> </p><p>“I did,” Eliza nodded. “But it ran a bit deeper than that,” Eliza murmured, her fingers tracing the chain of her necklace. “It was almost like I knew him before I knew him.” She blinked and shook her head, smiling at her son. “It hurt when he passed.”</p><p> </p><p>“What about Moody?”</p><p> </p><p>“Alastor can’t replace the love I have for your father in my heart, Marcus. I’ve told you that. I still very much love your father, but Alastor- he makes me smile and I hadn’t smiled in a very long time since your father passed.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus groaned. “Fine. I’ll be nicer.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you will stop telling people he works for me.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus smirked but quickly hid it at his mother’s disapproving glare. “Fine, yes, I’ll stop telling people he’s your driver.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” Eliza nodding in approval. “Alastor will also appreciate it once you tell him.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus groaned. “All right.” He leaned back in his chair, running his fingers through his hair in defeat. “I’m glad you like Hermione.”</p><p> </p><p>Eliza smiled. “It’s a relief for me as well. I did not want to pretend to like another one.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus half groaned and half laughed as his mother sent him a smirk. He spotted Hermione coming towards them, Alastor walking closely behind her.</p><p> </p><p>“Bid on everything you wanted?” Marcus asked as Hermione settled in next to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Nearly. I’ll have to go check them when we go see the kittens.”</p><p> </p><p>“How do you know they have kittens?” Marcus asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Adrian. He texted me that he saw the staff from Mayhew unload a pen of them.”</p><p> </p><p>“He should be here by now.” Marcus muttered as he dug his phone out of his pocket and tucked his hair behind his ear when it fell loose. He set his phone down, looking for the hair tie he had stuffed in his pocket, only to find it gone. “Hermione, do you have a hair tie?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mm, should,” she said, looking through her purse and pulling one out.</p><p> </p><p>“Marcus, you need to cut your hair.” Eliza nagged.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, please don’t,” Hermione said quickly, looking up at Marcus with a pout.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus chuckled. “Sorry mum. Hermione’s spoken.” He texted Adrian, making sure he had made it out of the locker room all right.</p><p> </p><p>“At least a trim,” Eliza argued, a hint of pleading in her voice. “If you’re going to let it grow, you should at least keep the ends healthy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your mum has a point there, mate,” Adrian muttered as he fell into his chair. “Oh god, I hurt everywhere.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh!” Hermione pulled her purse back into her lap and tossed a packet at Adrian. “Take those after we eat. It’ll help.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you and your Mary Poppins bag.” Adrian said as he pocketed the packet. He looked at Marcus in confusion. “How are you not hurting?”</p><p> </p><p>“Did the tackling.” Marcus grinned. “Didn’t go down as much as you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Or Lee.” Adrian muttered. “We were both sure we’d done something to piss you off.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione titled her head. “Lee? Which one was he?”</p><p> </p><p>“Katie’s husband?” Eliza asked with a frown. “I didn’t realize they were here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Katie? As in Katie Bell?” Hermione frowned as well.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus sighed. “I didn’t realize Lee was playing, I was not aiming for him. Macnair just kept passing him and you the ball. My focus was on the ball, not the person,” he said to Adrian before turning to his mum. “Yes, mum, it’s Katie’s husband. I also did not know they were going to be here. Had a bit of a run in with her by the changing tents.”</p><p> </p><p>“How’d that go?” Adrian smirked.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” Marcus said, glaring at his friend.</p><p> </p><p>“Just surprised she didn’t want to come over and say hi,” Adrian shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“Had to go check on her husband.” Marcus replied. He was blessedly saved from any more questions- though he could feel Hermione’s stare, which he pointedly ignored- when the waiters appeared with their lunch, settling the plates down in front of them. From the menu that had been sitting on the table, it looked like lunch consisted duck breast, with roasted cauliflower puree, bitter chocolate, and pot roasted parsnip.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, then,” Alastor said once the waiters had dispersed. “What are your plans for Christmas?”</p><p> </p><p>Adrian frowned. “Who are you asking? Me, Marcus, or Hermione?”</p><p> </p><p>Alastor frowned back. “Marcus,” he answered slowly, though saw Marcus’ confused look and looked at his wife. “Have you not told him?”</p><p> </p><p>Eliza patted her husband thigh. “Maybe now isn’t-”</p><p> </p><p>“No, now is fine.” Marcus interrupted. “I usually come home for Christmas, so why would that be any different this year?”</p><p> </p><p>Eliza sighed. “Josie isn’t coming home, and well, you have a new girlfriend. I had planned on going to Cardiff to spend it with Alastor’s family.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh…” Marcus frowned. “You won’t be here?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I’ll be in Cardiff.” Eliza replied as she looked at her son with a raised eyebrow, daring him to argue with her. Marcus was tempted.</p><p> </p><p>“You could come with me,” Hermione offered quietly.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus looked down at her, noticing the silence at the table at the offer. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione shrugged. “To the Cotswolds.”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you weren’t going this year.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione blew out a breath. “I thought so too, but everyone started asking me about it…”</p><p> </p><p>“By everyone, you mean Draco?” Marcus asked with a raised eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p> “I think it’ll be good to go.” Hermione shrugged. “If you don’t mind the full house, you can come with me for the holiday.”</p><p> </p><p>“Couple’s first holiday away,” Adrian teased. Before Marcus could shut Adrian up, his mother was pointing her finger at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Adrian Marcel Pucey, I’m warning you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry,” Adrian muttered abashed.</p><p> </p><p>“We can talk about it later,” Hermione chimed as she patted his leg, the moment gone. “But the offer’s open.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Hermione looked at Adrian. “So…<em>Marcel</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up. It’s a family name.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>XxxxxxX</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“How’s your nose?” Hermione asked, letting Marcus lead her towards the tent where the animal adoptions were taking place.</p><p> </p><p>Though the start of lunch had been a bit awkward, the rest of lunch had gone easier and the table had been clear of the awkwardness by the time the last course of raspberry soufflé had arrived.</p><p> </p><p>“Feels fine, but Macnair is lucky he didn’t break it,” Marcus muttered. “It was a cheap shot.”</p><p> </p><p>“Want me to kiss it better?” Hermione teased as she looked up at the bandage on his nose.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe later,” Marcus grinned down at her. “I’ve got some other parts that are hurting worse.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure you do,” Hermione snorted. She walked into the adoption tent, only to stop midway inside, her hands on her cheeks. There were so many kittens and cats, and the meowing! And the puppies! “I don’t know where to start!” she cried, looking at all the little pens that dotted the area.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s start over at the cats. That’s what you want right? A cat?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus chuckled at Hermione’s enthusiasm. He placed his hand on her back as he led her towards the pens that held a few kittens inside.</p><p> </p><p>“Hermione Granger, that you?”</p><p> </p><p>They both looked up to see a red head grinning at them. Marcus knew this was the brother Percy had been speaking about earlier; their similarities were unmistakable. Yes, there was the red hair and the freckles that dotted the bridges of their nose, but there was also the sharp jawlines, and green eyes that held a bit on amusement and teasing that marked the two men as siblings.</p><p> </p><p>“Charlie!” Hermione laughed, leaving Marcus’ side to hug the red head. “How have you been?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been great,” Charlie grinned. “And you? I’ll let you go, as your boyfriend seems to be keeping a close eye on where I put my hands.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione laughed, backing away from Charlie a bit. “I’ve been good!” She said as she reached behind her to take Marcus’ hand. “This is Marcus. Marcus, this is Charlie Weasley.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I’m aware of who Marcus is.” Charlie said as he held out his hand out for Marcus. “Nice to meet you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You as well,” Marcus smiled. “I know your brother.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m assuming Percy, as I know he works for the club,” Charlie smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Good bloke.”</p><p> </p><p>Charlie nodded. “Yeah, I’m starting to figure that out myself,” He muttered before waving his hands towards the kittens. “You looking?”</p><p> </p><p>“I am.” Hermione admitted, looking at the kittens. She pulled the hem of her dress up as she crouched down to stick her fingers through the caged pen. Marcus’ hand hovered over her as she balanced on her heels. “Are these all of the kittens?” Hermione asked.</p><p> </p><p>“All but one,” Charlie answered. “I have to keep him separate, nasty little thing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then why’d you bring him?” Marcus asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, he needs to get adopted.” Charlie shrugged. “He’s bound to like someone eventually.”</p><p> </p><p>“True enough,” Marcus agreed. “Love, I’m going to go look at the other pens.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione glanced up at Marcus. He was surprised to see that she was already holding a grey kitten in her hands. “All right.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus walked away, knowing she was occupied, before pulling out his phone. He curiously glanced at the other pens. He wasn’t much of a cat person, though he could appreciate them. He texted Adrian and was not surprised when his friend texted back and was at his side within a couple of minutes.</p><p> </p><p>“You rang?” Adrian smirked. “You better not get a pet.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why not?”</p><p> </p><p>“You live with me,” Adrian reminded. “I don’t like…” He waved his hand to encompass the entire area.</p><p> </p><p>“Heartless,” Marcus teased. “I won’t get one, not till I move.”</p><p> </p><p>“Which is when again?” Adrian smirked. “Barely sleep in your own bed as it is.”</p><p> </p><p>“This isn’t why I asked you here,” Marcus muttered, stopping at the pen the held a handful of puppies nipping at each other. “Did you go look at the bids?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. It’s not overly high. Looks like Moody’s keeping an eye on it, so he might win it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Think you can get it pulled?”</p><p> </p><p>“Please. Easily. I’ll text you.” Adrian looked at the puppies and frowned. “No dogs, Marcus.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmhmm.” Marcus nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“I mean it. You get one, I hand you a 30-day notice.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not getting a dog, Ade. Go do what I’m asking,” Marcus sighed, glaring at his friend.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, but you should go check on your bird; she seems to have climbed in with the kittens.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus turned, and sure enough, Hermione was sitting in the middle of the pen, playing with the kittens while speaking to Charlie. When he turned back around, Adrian was gone, and he was still in front of the puppies. Only instead of all of them playing with each other, a German Shepherd puppy had come closer to Marcus and stood up on his hind legs, his front paws leaning up against the side of the pen, showing his pink little belly. The puppy was a mix of colors; the fur of his paws and legs a light brown, turning white, then all mixing with black.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus crouched down, reaching over to scratch the little pup behind the ears. “’ello” he murmured.</p><p> </p><p>“You can take him out, you know.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus looked up to see Charlie on the other side of the pen. “Ah…”</p><p> </p><p>“He seems to like you.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus eyes the puppy and sighed. “My roommate wouldn’t be happy if I ended up with a dog.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re picking him up, Flint, not filling out the paperwork,” Charlie laughed.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus stared at the pup for a second longer before reaching in, picking him up, and cradling him to his chest. The pup was not shy at all about digging his nose under Marcus’ arm.</p><p> </p><p>“Does he have a name?”</p><p> </p><p>“Talbot,” Charlie answered with a shrug. “One of our Arsenal fans named him.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus looked at Charlie in surprise. “Sorry, the dog’s named after Brian Talbot?”</p><p> </p><p>“You can change the name if it offends you. He’s not old enough to know better.” Charlie pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>“No, just…” Marcus sighed, looking down at the dog. “Ade would kill me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you find one, love?”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus looked down at Hermione, who had come up to him empty-handed. She reached over to scratch the pup between the ears, making kissy noise at him. Talbot popped his head up to look at her. “Oh, aren’t you the cutest thing!” she cooed.</p><p> </p><p>“Ade hates pets.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, hate is a strong word.” Hermione said, looking up from the pup.</p><p> </p><p>“No, hate is the appropriate word. He just left telling me that if I bring a dog home, he’ll kick me out.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione face said she doubted it, but didn’t say anything, her eyes back on the pup who seemed to be scrambling to get into her arms. Probably because she smelled like cat, Marcus thought. “I can keep him at my flat.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?”</p><p> </p><p>“Adrian said you eventually wanted to get a dog. I mean, not to sound like your mum, but you’d have to come over and take care of him.”</p><p> </p><p>“You just want to see more of me.” Marcus teased.</p><p> </p><p>“You caught me,” Hermione laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll think about it,” Marcus turned to Charlie, who had been distracted by another set of pups. “Mind if I carry him around?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not at all. Hermione, didn’t find one?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, they seemed to like other people more,” Hermione sighed, passing Talbot back over to Marcus.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to meet Crooks?” Charlie asked.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione raised an eyebrow. “The nasty little thing you’ve been keeping separated?”</p><p> </p><p>“He might take to you; you never know until I let him out.” Charlie sing-songed, nodding for them to follow him.</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you call him Crooks, Charlie?” Hermione asked as they followed, Marcus still holding Talbot in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll see.” Charlie grinned over his shoulder as he held the flap of the tent open and let them outside before showing them to a solitary pen.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh!” Hermione gasped rushing past them to go over to the pen. “Oh, hello you pretty little thing,” she cooed, crouching down in front of the pen and sticking her fingers through the holes.</p><p> </p><p>“Hermione, you might not want to…oh.” Charlie paused, watching curiously as the tabby kitten moved a bit closer to Hermione in interest. “Huh.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that not normal?” Marcus asked.</p><p> </p><p>“For other cats, yes. Crookshanks, no. He likes to hiss at anything that comes near him. This is the first time he’s taken any interest in anyone.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione laughed. “Crookshanks. Is that your name, you gorgeous thing? Is it because of your bandy little legs?” She wiggled her fingers and Crookshanks came closer to sniff them. “Oh, you’re a lovely little thing.”</p><p> </p><p>“See if he’ll let you pick him up,” Marcus suggested, shifting Talbot in his arms to get a bit closer to Hermione.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione reached in but didn’t quite grab Crookshanks. She instead let the kitten come to her. “Do you want me to pick you up?” she asked softly, grinning when he pawed at her fingers. “Oh yes.” She picked him up and held him to her chest, standing up as she softly cooed, “You just want to be friends, don’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>Charlie shook his head in amusement. “We got the little blighter three weeks ago and he hasn’t let anyone near him unless they’re holding food. One sight of Hermione, and he’s putty in his hands.”</p><p> </p><p>“Most men are,” Hermione winked. “Marcus, look at his little face!”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus did. The little tabby looked like he had had a run-in with a wall, with his little squashed-up face. “Adorable.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione grinned at Marcus, before cooing at the kitten.</p><p> </p><p>They spent the next twenty minutes outside talking to Charlie. Hermione was in love with the kitten and Charlie was happy to get him adopted. Charlie did have them do a few things before they filled out the paperwork.</p><p> </p><p>He had Marcus hand him Talbot and then had Hermione pass over Crookshanks to Marcus to see how the kitten would react. Charlie had been doubly surprised when Crookshanks seemed to settle against Marcus chest with a purr.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione seemed to doubt that Crookshanks had a mean bone in his little body but was proven wrong when Charlie went to grab him from Marcus and a hiss erupted from the small tabby body.</p><p> </p><p>They then introduced Talbot to the cat, hoping they would get along. Crookshanks seemed weary of the energetic pup, sitting in the pen and watching the dog in cautious curiosity. Talbot lost interest in the cat quickly, focusing more on trying to get back into Marcus’ arms than getting Crookshanks’ attention.</p><p> </p><p>“Hermione, I will pay you to get Crookshanks off our hands,” Charlie said as Hermione picked the kitten back up.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione laughed. “Stop begging, Charlie, I’m taking him.”</p><p> </p><p>“And what about you?” Charlie asked looking at Marcus. “You’ve become quite attached”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus looked down at the sleeping pup in his arms. He had always wanted a dog but hadn’t found it fair for the dog with his traveling schedule. And his mum, much like Adrian, wasn’t fond of pets and the mess that came with them.</p><p> </p><p>“Adrian really would kill me.” Marcus muttered, scratching the sleeping dog’s head.</p><p> </p><p>“Marcus, I’m serious.” Hermione reassured. “He can stay at my flat. I know you’re waiting on Neville to figure out a more permanent living situation.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus hesitated. While usual leave for fathers was about two weeks, Neville, as owner of the gym, had been able to take a longer stretch- nearly three months- as he wasn’t due back until the start of the year.</p><p> </p><p>“Until possibly January?”</p><p> </p><p>“Marcus, I have the space. I know you wouldn’t just adopt the dog and then leave him with me to take care of full time.” Hermione laughed. “If you want a dog, get the dog. If you want to wait, wait.” She rubbed her fingers over Talbot’s back. “I don’t even know why you’re fighting it; you’ve barely let him go since you found him.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re sure?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione snorted. “Are you?”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus looked back at Charlie. “Yeah, I’ll adopt him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Great!” Charlie grinned, “Follow me and we’ll fill out some paperwork!”</p><p> </p><p>Thirty minutes later, they both left with the paperwork claiming their ownership of the pets, but without their actual pets. Since they had both been unprepared to come home with animals, Charlie had offered to take them back to London and have the couple pick up Talbot and Crookshanks at the Meyhew Center once back in London.</p><p> </p><p>“No regrets?” Hermione asked, brushing dog hair off Marcus’ coat.</p><p> </p><p>“None,” Marcus responded. “You?”</p><p> </p><p>“That we just adopted pets together? None.” Hermione laughed. “Like you said, it means I have an excuse to see you more.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter is the aftermath of the game!</p><p>Chapter pictures/Inspo:<br/>Fancast for Alastor: <a href="https://www.pinterest.com/pin/222576406574013654/">Yaron Fink</a><br/><a href="https://www.pinterest.com/pin/222576406574279860/">Eliza's Outfit</a><br/><a href="https://www.pinterest.com/pin/222576406574292064/">Katie Bell</a><br/><a href="https://www.pinterest.com/pin/222576406574292305/">Katie's Outfit</a><br/><a href="https://www.pinterest.com/pin/222576406574311277/">The Wind in the Willows book</a><br/>Fancast for Charlie: <a href="https://www.pinterest.com/pin/222576406574269737/">Sam Heughan</a><br/><a href="https://www.pinterest.com/pin/222576406572979595/">Crookshanks</a><br/><a href="https://www.pinterest.com/pin/222576406572979592/">Talbot</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. In Which They Have a Very Good Night…But a Bad Afternoon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hermione makes a move, Adrian makes a tipsy confession, and Marcus has a blast from the past…again…though not all at the same time.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all for the love on the last chapter, hope you all enjoy this one!! </p><p>As always thank you to my betas Jaksan118 and Cellardoor111!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione’s fingers ran through the wet strands of Marcus’ hair as he shifted against her chest in the water of the large tub of his bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>They had only stayed at the event a couple of more hours before heading home. The adrenaline of the game had finally drained out of Marcus, leaving him sore and tired. In that time at the charity event, though, Hermione had met a couple of Marcus’ old teammates, one of them being Thorfinn “Thor” Rowle.</p><p> </p><p>Thor had been amusing. Hermione had never been so acutely aware of how small she was until she had been bracketed between Thor and Marcus as they talked. Thor was just a scant inch taller than Marcus, but where Marcus had broad shoulders that narrowed down to a smaller waist, Thor was even throughout: just large. Hermione also wasn’t sure if long hair was a requirement for rugby players on their off season, as Thor had long, blonde hair that had flowed messily down his shoulders. Where Marcus’ hair was just growth from when he had stopped playing, Thor’s looked like he had been growing and maintaining his for years.</p><p> </p><p>Thor had been flirtatious but not overly so that made her feel uncomfortable. She could see why he and Marcus got along, as Thor reminded her a lot of Adrian, just more playful<em>. Like a giant golden retriever</em>, Hermione internally laughed. He acted almost like he wanted Marcus’ approval, but without actually voicing that he was looking for it.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus had explained later that Thor was a newer teammate. Thor and Dolohov had joined the team only three years ago. And while Thor was a couple of years older than Marcus, apparently there was a sense of respect Marcus had earned that came with being on a pro team at the age of 18.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus and Hermione had left the event with instructions from Adrian not to wait up, as he was going off with some of the lads from his team for drinks. The two also made promises to Eliza and Alastor to meet for lunch before Hermione and Marcus left for London the next day.</p><p> </p><p>By the time Hermione and Marcus had made it back to the house, they had a plan to get Marcus in a warm bath in the hopes that his knee wouldn’t lock up if he soaked for a bit, while Hermione got a shower. That had changed once they had gotten into the bathroom and she fixed the bath for Marcus, having found the Epson salts under the sink. Marcus had asked if she wanted to join him in the bath. He had been so shy about it too, almost like he had been nervous that she would say no, which was such a different demeanor than the dominating one he took in bed.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione wasn’t one to pass up a bath, let alone with a good-looking man like Marcus. It had somehow never crossed her mind how intimate it would actually be, but it hit her when Marcus got into the bath after her. She sat on a built-in bench in the corner while Marcus sat at the bottom of the tub and settled in with his back to her, his head lying on her chest. Her knees were rucked up under his arms, but Marcus had brought her right leg around so it lay across his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione had sat tense and awkward at first, not quite sure what to do. She let herself relax when Marcus’ own body relaxed against her, a deep sigh escaping him as he closed his eyes. It was a comfortable silence as Marcus’ fingers traced up and down her leg that lay around his torso. Hermione felt her body warming from much more than just the water.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you thinking about, my bear?” she asked, leaning down to kiss his forehead.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus chuckled, opening his eyes. “How I’m going to have to get you a bigger tub in the flat if I want to keep doing this with you in London.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you dare,” she said, tugging on a strand of his hair. “I like my tub.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t fit in your tub.” Marcus grumbled as he shifted against Hermione, her arm coming around to rest on his chest, fingers curling around the hairs on his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“How about we take more showers together?” Hermione negotiated.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus laughed. “I won’t argue that.”</p><p> </p><p>“How’s your knee feeling?”</p><p> </p><p>“Good right now, but I had some of my pain meds in my suitcase, so I took one when we got back.”</p><p> </p><p>“And the nose?” she asked, her free hand tracing the bridge of his nose, where he had removed the bandage.</p><p> </p><p>“Doesn’t hurt, but not sure if that’s the meds or just that it feels better,” he admitted, tilting his head up to look at her. “What’s the doctor’s opinion?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” Hermione started, her fingers tracing under his eyes. “If it was going to swell, it would have done so already, and you would have started bruising by now. But it looks fine to me.” She prodded it softly. “Doesn’t feel like anything’s broken. You’ll live.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good,” Marcus chuckled softly. “Would hate to miss the holidays with you.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione looked down at him. “You’ll come?”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus nodded. “I told my mum I’d try harder to be nice to Alastor.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure she appreciated that.” Hermione teased.</p><p> </p><p>“Which means, she should probably go to Cardiff with him without feeling guilty about it.” Marcus shrugged. “She’s right, anyway. Josie is spending her holidays in the States and Ade goes home too.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m a third choice?” Hermione laughed, flicking his nipple. Marcus’ hand was quick to catch Hermione’s hand as he laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“High second! I much prefer your company then Ade’s.” he said kissing the tips of her fingers.</p><p> </p><p>“What a lie.” She rolled her eyes. “You’re only choosing me because I’ll end up taking your dog.”</p><p> </p><p>“There is that too.” Marcus sat up and turned to face Hermione. “All seriousness though, if the offer is open, I’d be very pleased to spend the holiday with you.”</p><p> </p><p>“And the insanity that comes with it?”</p><p> </p><p>“It won’t stop me, but who else is going?”</p><p> </p><p>“It seems like Harry and Draco are set for it, as are Sirius, Remus, and Teddy – at least for most of the holiday. We get visitors throughout, too.” Hermione shrugged. “Before I was born, mum and dad invested in land out there, which had a house already, but they built six small cottages on it as well and rented them out. When visitors come, they stay in the unoccupied cottages. But mum and dad liked having the house full, so during the day they were always in the house or around the property.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you want to continue that tradition?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know.” Hermione admitted. “Dorcus said that if I was feeling up to it this year to go and spend time with friends and family, but if I didn’t do it, not to beat myself up over it and not feel guilty. I’m feeling up to it now, but the closer we get to Christmas, I may change my mind.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus wrapped his arms around Hermione, tugging her to his chest. “Whatever you decide. Christmas in the Cotswolds or Christmas at the flat, I’m there.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione’s fingers ran through his hair before leaning up to kiss him. “Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for the invite, love.” Marcus whispered against her lips, feeling her shiver against his hands. “Cold?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm, bit of that, bit of more,” she admitted.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus helped Hermione up, placing a kiss on her belly when it became eye level, before helping her out of the tub. He only let go when he made sure she was steady, not wanting her to slip and fall. Hermione grabbed the towel off the counter, wrapping it around herself, and handed him one. “Did you want to order dinner?” she asked. “I know that lunch probably didn’t fill you up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Later.” Marcus said as he pulled the plug out of the tub before standing and wrapping the towel around his waist, not missing Hermione’s eyes moving from his chest to his cock and back to his eyes. He didn’t mind; it wasn’t like he hadn’t shamelessly looked at her when she had climbed out of the bath. “I had that protein shake in the car on the way back, so I’m fine for a couple more hours. Unless you’re hungry?” he asked as he climbed out of the tub.</p><p> </p><p>“Not really,” Hermione admitted as she moved towards him, her fingers hooking around the edge of his towel. “I believe yesterday I promised you a reward if you won.”</p><p> </p><p>“And I won.” Marcus said.</p><p> </p><p>“You did.” She grinned looking back at him. “So, I owe you a reward.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus eyed her with a smirk, “There’s a room I want to show you.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “Is this a <em>Fifty Shades of Grey</em> thing?”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus barked a laugh. “No, it’s not.”</p><p> </p><p>“You understood <em>that </em>reference, but a few weeks ago when I made a <em>Twilight</em> reference- completely over your head.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to see the room or not?” Marcus laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“I want to see the room,” Hermione nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Perfect. We have to go downstairs. Are you okay in your towel or do you want to put something on?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll put on clothes, just in case Adrian comes back,” Hermione replied. She patted Marcus’ chest, turned, and made her way to the closet with Marcus following her.  </p><p> </p><p>She was quick to put on her pajamas while Marcus put on a pair of gym shorts, sans pants, before he took their towels into the bathroom to dry.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione followed Marcus back downstairs and through the foyer, curious when he opened a door off the dining room and motioned her in.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s in…oh!” Hermione said as the lights flickered on, showing the smoking room.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione had received a quick tour when they had first come to the house while waiting on dinner. Marcus had waved in the smoking room’s general direction, but she hadn’t gone inside and figured it had probably just been a room with leather couches, a bar cart, and a large TV to watch sports on, but she had not expected a library.</p><p> </p><p>“Marcus, this is amazing.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus eyed one of the bookshelves and started to lead her too it, but Hermione caught sight of the books near them. “These are all first editions!”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus gave up and closed the door to the smoking room, making sure to lock it, as he wasn’t sure Adrian wouldn’t come stumbling in at some point. “Yeah, they were my dad’s.”</p><p> </p><p>She looked around the room. She had been right: the room featured leather couches, fancy bar carts, and a large TV mounted to the wall. It also showcased dark polished woods and floor to ceiling shelving that acted as shadow boxes filled with older books, old bottles of alcohol, and what looked like antique cigar humidors. Low lighting really finished off the ambiance, and Hermione honestly felt like she had walked into a gentleman’s smoking club.</p><p> </p><p>“Are these all of them?” she asked, wanting to open the glass doors that kept the books protected to run her fingers down the spines.</p><p> </p><p>“Most,” Marcus admitted, sitting on one of the leather couches, the material squeaking under this weight. “Josie and I went through them a couple of years ago. Separated out the ones she wanted; they’re in the bookcases in her room upstairs.”</p><p> </p><p>Hemione moved to stand in front of Marcus. “I didn’t know you smoke.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not much,” he said reaching forward to tug Hermione into his lap, so that she was straddling him. He had a plan when taking her into the room, but he had forgotten that this room, to Hermione, was basically a library, and that her attention would be hard to reclaim. He could work with that, however. “Just when the lads were over. You mentioned a reward upstairs.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione grinned at Marcus, getting comfortable in his lap. “I did.”</p><p> </p><p>“What does this reward entail?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well…” She started, shifting against his hardening cock, her arms around his neck. She leaned forward and nipped at his ear, kissing the spot behind it. “What do you want, my bear?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm? Marcus grunted, distracted by the small movements of her hips above him.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione smiled against his cheek, feeling confident in the privacy of the smoking room, and at Marcus’ hands tight at her waist. There was something so arousing about having a big man like Marcus weak for her.</p><p> </p><p>“Want my hands?” she asked, the question reminiscent of one of their first nights together as she reached down and trialed her fingers over his covered erection, which was fully hard and fully ready for her.</p><p> </p><p>“Want my mouth?” Hermione continued, leaning towards Marcus, nipping his neck and soothing it with her tongue, shifting against him again, her fingers running up his chest. “Or…”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s an ‘or’?” he groaned out.</p><p> </p><p>“Or…we could stop messing around and just fuck. But that’s a reward for both us, really,” she teased.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus looked at her in surprise. “Sorry I-”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, I’ll try more delicate language.” Hermione rolled her eyes. “Or we could make love.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, the language, I like it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh ok!” Hermione laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“I just…can I only choose one scenario, or can I pick more than one?” Marcus asked. “And if I pick one does that mean the offer for the others are off the table as a whole?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione kissed him to shut him up, nipping at his bottom lip. “Shut up, you idiot, and tell me what you want.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus kissed her then, their tongues tangling, Hermione’s fingers wrapping themselves in his hair, as his own found their way under her top to smooth over the silken skin of her back. He broke the kiss, pulling a gasp from Hermione, watching as she licked her lips, her eyes finding his.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus cupped her cheek, his thumb brushing her lower lip. “Mouth.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p> </p><p>“I want your mouth around my cock.”</p><p> </p><p>“As you wish,” she whispered, her mouth moving to his neck again. Kissing, nipping, sucking, making her way down his chest, a growl rumbled out of Marcus when her mouth found his nipple, and -<em>Christ,</em> she was following the same path he had gone the night before.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione switched sides, her lips repeating the motions on his other nipple, fingers scratching at the hair on his chest. She moved down, her eyes moving up to him as she made a path down his abs, tongue tracing the ridges as she slid to the floor to kneel in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>Her fingers moved against the band of his gym shorts, hooking around the sides. “Yes?”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus smirked and nodded. He was, however, <em>not</em> prepared when Hermione snapped one of the sides against his skin, “Hey!”</p><p> </p><p>He watched as Hermione leaned back with a laugh, her hands covering her mouth to stifle her giggles. “I’m sorry!”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not sorry!” he laughed, rubbing his side.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not,” She giggled, shaking her head and grinning at him. “You do it to me; I wanted to see what it was about it.”</p><p> </p><p>“And?” Marcus asked, amused.</p><p> </p><p>“I feel nothing, but I know I like it when you do it,” she admitted, reaching for his shorts. Trusting that she wouldn’t snap them again, Marcus lifted his hips slightly, letting her pull them down. His cock was hard and willing against his stomach as she tossed his shorts towards ones of the chairs behind her.</p><p> </p><p>“Yours too.” Marcus told Hermione, motioning to her clothes, his hand wrapping around his erection and giving it a slow pump as she stripped out of her silk camisole and wiggled out of her shorts, tossing them on the chairs with his shorts.</p><p> </p><p>Hemione’s fingers wrapped around his as her mouth kissed the inside of his thighs, not giving him much of a chance to think about how he wanted his mouth on her pebbled nipples or how he had seen how wet she already was. And <em>god,</em> he wanted to dip his tongue into her.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione removed Marcus’ hand, taking over the slow pumps he had started as her lips worked their way up his thighs, to his hip, before circling lightly at the tip of his cock and moving back to repeat the motions with his other thigh.</p><p> </p><p>“Fucking hell,” Marcus moaned, fighting hard to keeping his eyes open to watch Hermione and the amusement that shone in her eyes as she continued to tease him. She kept eye contact as she kissed his hip before making her way back to the tip, her tongue licking her lips before licking him, and then her whole mouth followed. And <em>fuck,</em> he had to remember not to thrust.</p><p> </p><p>“Fucking shite,” he muttered, fingers tensing around the couch as her mouth worked up and down his cock, tongue following with every pass. She was slow and deliberate in every stroke, her hand circled around what her mouth couldn’t reach.</p><p> </p><p>“Hermione,” Marcus groaned as her tongue ran up his length. He tilted his head back against the couch before rolling back down to look at her. She had one hand wrapped around him while the other was between her legs, and <em>god,</em> he could hear her fingers working her wet cunt, the smell of sex quickly filling the small space and…</p><p> </p><p>“Oh fuck.” Marcus growled, his hips involuntarily thrusting at one of her passes. He went to apologize but instead Hermione’s moan vibrated against his cock and she pulled off with a gasp. Her lips swollen and wet, her wet fingers coming to circle him, and <em>fuuuuck….</em></p><p> </p><p>Marcus lifted her up, Hermione’s yelp of surprise echoing in the room as he stood, his mouth on hers as he moved them away from the leather chairs.</p><p> </p><p>“I wasn’t done.” Hermione moaned as she pulled away, her legs wrapped around his waist. His erection pressed tightly against her belly. “Where are we going?”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus moved towards the bookcase he had originally been wanting to show her. “What I was going to show you,” He responded gruffly, opening one of the glass doors and pulling a book down. They heard a soft click and with a push from Marcus, the bookcase swung open.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god, there’s a secret room!” Hermione looked at him in shock. “Marcus, if I weren’t already wet this would have done it.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus laughed, walking through the opening in the bookcase and setting Hermione down inside the room. He closed the door, making sure the lock was engaged and turned to find Hermione already in the bed.</p><p> </p><p>There wasn’t much to the room; just a large bed to crash in if he didn’t want to climb the stairs to his bedroom. Which happened more often than he was willing to admit. There was also a nightstand and a door that led to a small bathroom, but other than that, Marcus didn’t keep much in the room.</p><p> </p><p>“I had planned something much more romantic for when you were ready to have sex, you know,” Marcus said, moving towards the bed.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione leaned back, “Oh? A secret room behind a library isn’t romantic enough?”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus hovered over her, hands on her thighs, “There were going to be candles and rose petals.”</p><p> </p><p>“Such a sap,” Hermione teased before falling down to the bed with a gasp when Marcus’ knuckles traced her wet lips. “Oh <em>fucking…”</em></p><p> </p><p>He leaned down and gave in, giving her a lick, his tongue moving against her clit, enjoying the gasps that escaped her before leaving her and kissing his way up her chest and rolling his tongue against her hardened nipples. His cock pressing against her wet pussy. He could already feel her clenching against him.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione’s legs were wide and cradling, hips moving up to try and get him inside.</p><p> </p><p>“Condom.” Marcus groaned, reaching for the nightstand drawer.</p><p> </p><p>“No, no,” Hermione whispered, grabbing his hand. “It’s fine- on birth control. <em>Please.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Marcus groaned as he hovered over Hermione, kissing at her neck as his hand reached down and ran the tip of his cock through her wetness before aligning himself right and slowly thrusting in, catching her sharp inhale in his mouth. Marcus was larger than most, so he went slow, groaning against Hermione’s mouth as she tensed around him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>So, fucking tight and wet and- god it had been forever, and Jesus, she felt so fucking good.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Hermione’s hands wrapped around his back, her fingers clenching against his skin. Sweat and sex filled the air as he thrust in more, then pulled out, slowly moving back in.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh god, you’re killing me Marcus,” She moaned, her back arching. “I need…”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you need, my dove?” he whispered against her lips. “Tell me what you need.”</p><p> </p><p>“I...” Hermione swallowed her response as he thrust harder, started moving faster. “Oh yes, faster, please.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus hitched her legs higher, his hips snapping against hers, and oh, how her back arched, when she dug her fingers into his back. Marcus could feel her nails scour his skin. One of his hands held tight to her thigh while the other tangled in her curls, moving her head to take her lips, gasping against her as he thrust, her hips moving in time with his.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh god, oh, oh god, Marcus.” Hermione chanted against his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“So close,” he whispered, feeling her orgasm coming. “So good.”</p><p> </p><p>“Harder,” Hermione whimpered. Her head tilted against the mattress, her foot digging into his back as he snapped his hips. “Please! Oh, there!”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus let go of her leg to move to her clit, his thumb moving in time with his thrusts. God, he could feel his orgasm, <em>so close,</em> and Hermione’s was <em>just there</em>. With one, two, three, thrusts, Marcus had Hermione falling, a desperate whimper leaving her lips as she tensed against him, her nails digging in deeper, -and <em>oh fuck</em>- clenching against him so tight that Marcus thrust once more before falling over the edge himself, growling Hermione’s name against her neck as he came.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay?” Marcus asked against her shoulder, once they’d both calmed, holding his weight over her.</p><p> </p><p>“So good,” Hermione whispered, kissing his chest. Her arms wrapped around him, hands soothing as they ran up and down his back. “Relax.”</p><p> </p><p>“’m heavy,” he muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re fine.” She whispered. “You may need to get up in a minute, however, so I can go to the bathroom. I think my clothes are still outside, though.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus let himself slip out of Hermione, a low whimper leaving her throat as he shifted most of his weight onto the bed. Though he did lay partially on top of her, as he found that Hermione liked the weight and often complained when he moved fully off her. “Small loo through there,” he said, waving his hand towards the door by the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Here, give me a minute, then.” Hermione murmured, pushing against his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus lifted off her, watching as Hermione climbed out of bed to go to the small bathroom. She was gone only a couple of minutes before she was climbing back in the bed with Marcus, settling on top of him. His arms wrapped around her waist, holding her closer, his fingers tangling in her riot of curls.</p><p> </p><p>“We should do this more often,” Hermione murmured teasingly against his lips.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus huffed a laugh. “Enthusiastic yes to that.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione kissed him, once, twice, three times, before shifting to straddle his stomach, hands on his chest. “I am starting to get hungry, though, and our phones are upstairs, so we can’t order anything.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus groaned. “Give me five minutes and then we’ll go upstairs.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Or</em> I think you have enough in the kitchen to make cheese toasties.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus shifted to sit up and nodded. “All right,” He patted her hip so she would move off of him. “Clothes, cheese toasties, and then another round.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione laughed climbing off him. “I agree with this plan.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>XxxxxxX</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Marcus woke up with a start. Hermione was laying half on top of him, her breath blowing softly on his chest. He blindly reached for his phone on the nightstand and checked the time.</p><p> </p><p>2:45 AM.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck.” Marcus muttered as he rubbed his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine, go back to sleep,” He whispered, rubbing Hermione’s bare back and carefully shifting out from under her. He sat at the edge of the bed, making sure Hermione was asleep, before tucking the blankets around her and grabbing his gym shorts from the floor.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus wasn’t sure what had woken him up, but since he was awake, he made a trip to the bathroom before heading to his office, where a small cooler was located in one of his bookcase’s cabinets. The cooler, usually filled with bottled waters, was empty, and, upon further inspection, wasn’t even running.</p><p> </p><p>“Kitchen it is,” he muttered. Marcus made the trek down the stairs, suddenly aware what may have woken him up as he made it to the landing of the foyer.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus went towards the living room, where he could hear the sounds of bottles clinking against each other. He was not at all surprised to see Adrian behind the bar, making himself a drink. The TV on and blaring, which is what Marcus had heard when he’d made it to the bottom of the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>“You woke me up.” Marcus accused, settling into the barstool in front of where Adrian was making a drink.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re up two floors. I didn’t wake you up,” Adrian muttered, expertly flipping the bottle in his hand before putting it back on the shelf.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not as pissed as I thought you’d be,” Marcus observed.</p><p> </p><p>“Didn’t drink as much as I thought I would,” Adrian laughed as he picked up another bottle - whiskey this time- and wiggled it at Marcus. “Drink?”</p><p> </p><p>“I shouldn’t. I was just coming down for a couple of water bottles before Hermione woke up.”</p><p> </p><p>“I like her,” Adrian told him, pointing the top of the bottle at Marcus.</p><p> </p><p>“I like her too.” Marcus chuckled, pushing the bottle away.</p><p> </p><p>“Miss you though.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus laughed, staring at his best friend. “I take back my previous statement. You’re pissed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not that drunk,” Adrian corrected. “I still only see one of you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You miss me, do you?”</p><p> </p><p>Adrian shrugged. He put the whiskey bottle down in front of Marcus. “You basically live with Hermione.”</p><p> </p><p>“I do not.” Marcus sighed as he thought of the paperwork that they had signed that afternoon. “Though we just got a dog together, so that may change.”</p><p> </p><p>“Marcus!” Adrian groaned. “You promised!”</p><p> </p><p>“Never said the word ‘promise’ and we didn’t shake on it. We also got a cat.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, fuck off!”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you hated living with me. You’re always complaining about it; always asking me when I’m moving out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well yes, I want you to move out, but I don’t want our guys’ nights to stop.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus looked at his friend in surprise. He knew that he spent a lot of time with Hermione, and even when he wasn’t with her, his attention had been a bit focused on his friendships from work, as he had wanted to build those relationships. With the game, his attention had been split between work, Hermione, and his old teammates. While he had spent time in the flat, whenever he was coming in, Adrian had been going out.</p><p> </p><p>They really had been missing each other, and other than Adrian’s party a few weeks ago, he and Marcus hadn’t really spent much time together; something they had always made time for before.</p><p> </p><p>“You really do miss me.”</p><p> </p><p>“What, you don’t miss me?” Adrian asked.</p><p> </p><p>“No. I mean, yeah I do. I guess I didn’t notice how little we’ve seen of each other lately.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s hurtful, you pillock.”</p><p> </p><p>“I mean, if I’m in the flat, you’re leaving. You’ve been traveling a lot lately.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yeah, I have been.” Adrian sighed, picking up his drink, and taking a deep swig before disappearing behind the counter. When he popped back up, he put two water bottles in front of Marcus. “Anyway, water.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus took the water bottles, holding them in his hand before making a decision. “Let me run these up, and I’ll be back for that drink. Pointless going back to bed now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!” Adrian celebrated. Marcus rolled his eyes as he got up from the stool. “Oh! Meet me in the smoking room! We’ll have a smoke too.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus shook his head quickly, thinking of what happened in that room a few hours ago. “No, here’s fine. I’ll grab a couple of cigars from the office though. I’ll be back.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus made his way back to his room, quietly entering and setting the water bottles down on the nightstand. Hermione was still asleep, though she had shifted on top of his pillow and had pulled the blankets higher up her body. He started to walk back out when Hermione shifted in the bed, her hand reaching for one of the water bottles.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell Adrian ‘hi’ for me. But if you come back to bed and wake me up again, I won’t be happy,” she muttered before uncapping the bottle and taking a drink. “You’d think after three rounds you’d be tired. Really questioning my prowess.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your prowess is perfect.” Marcus laughed quietly. “Just having a quick drink and coming back up. I won’t wake you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmmhmm. Put a shirt on, it’s cold.”  </p><p> </p><p>Marcus watched in amusement as Hermione put the bottle back on the nightstand and pulled the blankets over her head, burrowing into them. Listening to his girlfriend, he stopped in his closet to quickly pull on a hoodie, and then went to his office, where he scrounged around in one of the drawers in his desk for two cigars that he had been given forever ago before making his way downstairs.</p><p> </p><p>He found Adrian on the couch, drink in hand, while a tumbler of whiskey was on the table waiting for him. Marcus sat on the couch, reaching for the tumbler and handing Adrian the cigars.</p><p> </p><p>Adrian looked over at Marcus. “One drink?”</p><p> </p><p>“One drink.” Marcus nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Cheers then.” Adrian said, holding his glass up.</p><p> </p><p>“Cheers.” Marcus nodded, clinking his glass against Adrian’s.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you really get a dog?” Adrian asked, absently sniffing the cigar.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I did.”</p><p> </p><p>Adrian groaned.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>XxxxxxX</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“All right love?” Hermione teased as she smoothed the linin napkin over her lap.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus adjusted his sunglasses, regretting letting Hermione choose the outside patio to take their lunch. In a rare show, the sun had decided to make an appearance at the height of his hangover. “Fine,” he grunted.</p><p> </p><p>“So broody,” Hermione teased. “You should have come back to bed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not brooding. Stupid Ade.” Marcus muttered. He had only meant to have one drink with Adrian, maybe even indulge in a smoke before heading back up to bed. One drink had gone on to become a full bottle. Marcus had stumbled back upstairs at about six in the morning, smelling of whiskey and cigar smoke. He had cuddled up to Hermione, who he had woken up in his effort to get comfortable around her.</p><p> </p><p>When he had woken up later, his head had been hammering; half from the start of a whiskey hangover, half from the throbbing pain that the pain medication had masked throughout the night. Luckily, Hermione had been fine with lazing about in bed in the morning, only prodding him up with a reminder that they had promised his mum and Alastor lunch before they left, and that they had to do pet supply shopping before heading back home to pick up said pets.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus was hoping the ibuprofen he had taken in the car would kick in soon. “All right, brooding a bit,” he muttered with a groan.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione stifled a laugh and handed him a menu. “If you want to sit in silence until your mum and Alastor come, I’m fine with that. I have a book in my purse I can read while the medicine starts working. I’ll be annoying you most of the afternoon anyway when we go to the pet store.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can we? That would be amazing.” Marcus groaned, then looked up at Hermione, who was looking at him with a raised eyebrow. “Not that you’re annoying, my dove. Your voice- very beautiful-”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up Marcus,” Hermione laughed, pulling her book from her purse. “Stare at the menu and just shut up, you bell end.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks,” he muttered, focusing on the menu of the tapas restaurant his mother had picked. His stomach rolled at most of the items on the menu. “I want none of this,” he muttered, looking up when Hermione gave a huffed out laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll get you some other food later,” Hermione said with an amused grin. She pulled out her reading glasses from her purse. “Though the bread plate might be a good choice.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus nodded, watching as Hermione leaned back in her seat with her book in her lap as she read. She hadn’t bothered with any makeup, and only plaited her hair, her curls wild from a night of Marcus tangling his fingers in it. She had bundled up in a grey oversized turtleneck jumper paired with tight black jeans -that Marcus had very much appreciated watching her wiggle herself into that morning- and a pair of tan, heeled ankle boots.</p><p> </p><p>He had unconsciously matched to her look, having pulled out a long-sleeve black Henley shirt, a pair of dark jeans, and the same brown boots he’d worn to the event the day before. He had thrown on his grey coat over the whole thing, and he had let Hermione pull his hair into a ponytail at the nape of his neck.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Hermione asked, peering at him from above the rim of her glasses. A shiver worked its way down his spine. Well, that was a fantasy he didn’t know he had.</p><p> </p><p>“Really regretting you not wearing those glasses in the smoking room last night.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione laughed, “A librarian thing? Really?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just found out myself,” he smirked, pushing the sleeves of his shirt up to his elbows as the patio started to heat up.</p><p> </p><p>“Lucky for you, I own a bookstore and a tight black skirt,” She teased as she looked at his forearms, then back down at her book.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus had a smart response on the tip of his tongue but swallowed it when his name was called out. “Oh fuck,” he muttered, looking up at the same time Hermione turned around.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that Katie Bell waving at you from the bar?” Hermione asked, turning back in her seat to look at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Marcus muttered. He slipped his sunglasses up to rest on the top of his head. “And she’s heading this way. I apologize in advance.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione blinked at Marcus in confusion. For someone who had claimed he had ended his relationship amicably, Marcus had tensed the moment his name had been called and seemed to slip into an inert frown as Katie made her way closer to their table.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione slipped her glasses off and straightened in her chair, but was surprised when the chair next to them was pulled out and Katie took a seat at their table. <em>Oh</em>, Hermione had not been expecting that.</p><p> </p><p>“Marcus,” Katie grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“Katie,” Marcus responded with a nod, though raised an eyebrow in her direction. “Can I help you with something?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, an introduction would be polite.” Katie laughed.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione watched in interest as Katie went to slap Marcus’ arm, but Marcus was quick to move his arm away, shifting in his seat in discomfort.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus sighed and looked at Hermione. “Hermione, this is Katie. Katie, this is Hermione.” He shifted back to Katie. “I ask again: can I help you with something?”</p><p> </p><p>Katie ignored him, shifting in her seat to look at Hermione and held out her hand. “It’s so nice to meet you.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione put her bookmark in her book where her finger had been holding her place before shaking hands with Katie. “Good to meet you too?” Hermione said slowly, confused as to what was happening.</p><p> </p><p>It was a mixture of odd feelings going through Hermione’s mind in that moment. There was a level of excitement in meeting a woman she watched on TV during football games, but also a nervousness in meeting her boyfriend’s ex-girlfriend. Then there was a sense of confusion and anxiety in not being fully prepared in the situation, as she was pretty sure Marcus had lied about just how well the breakup actually gone based off of his reaction to seeing Katie.</p><p> </p><p>“I meant to meet you yesterday, but, well, Lee was in a lot of pain from the game and we decided to head back to the hotel early.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I’m sure,” Hermione said softly with a nod.</p><p> </p><p>“Katie, I’m sure you’re here with someone. Don’t you need to be getting back?” Marcus asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m waiting on a friend. Oh! Am I intruding on a date?” Katie asked, looking between Marcus and Hermione in concern.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh…” Hermione started but Marcus cut her off.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, you are.” Marcus said sharply. “You’ve been introduced, and I’d like to get back to my conversation with my girlfriend.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione blew out a breath, having never heard Marcus use that particular tone, and smiled politely at Katie. “We’re also waiting on some company and we’re taking a few minutes to ourselves before they arrived.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! I understand.” Katie said, starting to stand, only to stop and smile at Hermione. “You know, those pictures you posted of each other were <em>so</em> cute.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” She frowned. While her account had been set to private, and she hadn’t accepted any new friendship requests, it hadn’t stopped people from screenshotting her picture of Marcus and posting it on public accounts, which had then been picked up by media outlets.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you think,” Katie started. “It would be fun if we took a picture together?”</p><p> </p><p>“Katie,” Marcus sighed, his tone now aggravated.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no, no thank you,” Hermione said politely, mostly because she knew Marcus wasn’t comfortable with Katie’s presence, but also because even with feeling uncomfortable with the interaction thus far, Hermione could tell Katie wasn’t being genuine in her interest; which was a bit disheartening for the fan in Hermione. “I didn’t realize those pictures were going to be such a trending issue, and it only just died down.” She turned to Marcus with a light smile. “I’m sure with the event yesterday, it’s going to blow up again, and-” Hermione turned the smile to Katie. “I just don’t want to give the media more to talk about, honestly.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” Katie said, and Hermione could see the surprise and disappointment in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Photographers just stopped camping out in front of the A&amp;E, you see.” Hermione mock whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“They went to the hospital?” Marcus asked in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione ignored Marcus and kept her smile on Katie. “I hope you understand. I’m just not quite comfortable with it. But it really was nice meeting you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You as well,” Katie said slowly before standing up and turning towards Marcus. “Good seeing you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bye Katie.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus made sure Katie was out of the patio and sitting at her table inside the restaurant before turning back to Hermione, who did not look happy. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“You said your breakup with Katie was amicable.” Hermione said rather pointedly.</p><p> </p><p>“It was.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione pointed behind her shoulder towards where Katie was sitting. “That was not amicable.”</p><p> </p><p>“She broke up with me. Twice, I accepted it and moved on,” Marcus shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>She </em>doesn’t seem to have accepted it,” Hermione pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know what you want me to tell you,” Marcus admitted. “I wasn’t going to argue with someone who didn’t want to be with me.”</p><p> </p><p>“You can tell me why you broke up in the first place.”</p><p> </p><p>“I told you, we didn’t work out.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not a reason.” Hermione argued lowly.</p><p> </p><p>“Well it’s what I got, so again<em> she </em>broke up with <em>me.</em> I’ve moved on. It’s not my fault that she’s not happy with how her life turned out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Marcus, that awkward interaction- that wasn’t her being nice.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m aware.”</p><p> </p><p>“That was her wanting to get to you, and by association, me.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus groaned. “Again, I’m aware and I don’t want to talk about it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I do.”</p><p> </p><p>“And I don’t.” Marcus snapped.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione leaned back in her chair in surprise at the tone, crossing her arms over her chest. “If you were wondering, <em>this</em> is a fight.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, figured that out on my own, thanks,” Marcus muttered, slipping his sunglasses back over his eyes and leaning back in his seat.</p><p> </p><p>“Are we not going to resolve this?” Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“Think it’s best we don’t right now.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think it’s best if I just leave.” Hermione muttered. She stuck her book in her purse, prepared to look up the train schedule on her phone.</p><p> </p><p>“Too late; my mum just walked in,” Marcus said as Hermione put her glasses in their case.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione looked up and forced a smile as Eliza and Alastor came to their table.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello- Oh…” Eliza looked between them as Alastor held her chair out for her. “Is everything all right?” she asked taking her seat.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine.” Marcus nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded as well, keeping her eyes on the older woman, and ignoring her boyfriend. “Yes, fine.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all for reading!</p><p>Fancast for Thorfinn: <a href="https://www.pinterest.com/pin/222576406573902270/">Brock O'Hurn</a><br/>Smoking Room Inspo:<br/>- <a href="https://www.pinterest.com/pin/222576406574080020/">Smoking Room 1</a><br/>- <a href="https://www.pinterest.com/pin/222576406574333909/">Smoking Room 2</a><br/>- <a href="https://www.pinterest.com/pin/222576406574341784/">Bookcase Door</a><br/>- <a href="https://www.pinterest.com/pin/222576406574341789/">Bedroom</a><br/><a href="https://pintxobath.co.uk/">PINTXO</a><br/><a href="https://www.pinterest.com/pin/222576406574339797/">Hermione's Lunch Outfit</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. In Which They Resolve Things…For Now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hermione and Marcus talk it out...and argue a bit too.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You are all wonderful! Thank you all for the love on the last chapter and the story in general. I have put an end chapter number, it is tentative for now (really depends on how chapters split) but the rest of the story is planned out! Yay!!</p><p>As always thank you to my betas Jaksan118 and Cellardoor111!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>December 2018</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“You know, when I agreed to have lunch with you, I didn’t realize that included your dog or a stop at the dog park.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus chuckled as he and Theo watched Talbot sit at Marcus’ feet, waiting on him to throw the ball. He wanted to take advantage of the fairly nice weekend weather to get Talbot out to run off some excess energy; especially since they were due for rain within the next week, which meant they’d all be cooped up in the flat.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s an energetic beast, and he gets on Crookshanks’ nerves if I don’t get him out for a couple of hours.” Marcus explained.</p><p> </p><p>For the most part, Talbot and Crookshanks got along. Crooks- the nickname from Charlie having stuck- stayed close to Hermione whenever she was in the flat, or upstairs sleeping on her pillow when she wasn’t. Crooks liked to slink close to Marcus whenever Talbot was sleeping, but for the most part, stayed out of the dog’s way. However, if Talbot found the cat, there was usually a five-minute window where the cat humored the pup before getting annoyed and hissing his annoyance.</p><p> </p><p>It was easier to take the dog out, and so far, Talbot had proven to be a great running partner in the morning.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus turned to Theo, testing Talbot to make sure the dog stayed where he was sitting. “Also, we already had lunch. You followed me out here.”</p><p> </p><p>Theo shrugged. “I have to go to Flourish and Blotts anyway; might as well stay. I’m surprised you were even free today. You’ve been working Saturdays lately.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus nodded in agreement. “I had to shift all my clients around last month to make room for my trips to Bath. Got back on track only last week. My only client is Hermione on most Saturdays and that’s in the morning if she’s not working.”</p><p> </p><p>“And it helps that you sleep over Friday nights- start those work outs early,” Theo smirked.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus shoved Theo in warning. Talbot barked at the move, his little body wiggling in excitement. “Fuck off, Theo.” Marcus rolled his eyes at his laughing friend before rearing his arm back and throwing the ball for a patient, but still wiggling, Talbot. They both watched as the dog took off running once the ball was out of Marcus’ hands, giving chase.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you done all your Christmas shopping?” Theo asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Most of it. Still can’t figure out what to get Hermione.”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you got her a book.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus frowned. “How did you hear about that?”</p><p> </p><p>Theo shrugged. “Who else?”</p><p> </p><p>“Adrian,” They said as the same time.</p><p> </p><p>“I did, but apparently, Moody was thinking of getting the same book for her, and once my mum found out that I had bought it, she and Moody gave me the money and told me to make the present from them. Not much I can do about it, so now I’m present-less. Also, I feel like everyone gets her books. She owns the bookstore now too, and it seems pointless to give her something she basically already has,” Marcus muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“Your mum really likes her, doesn’t she?”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus nodded and crouched down as Talbot came running back with the ball in his mouth. He held his hand out, and Talbot obediently dropped the wet ball in his hand, something Marcus had been working on with the pup.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, mum apparently calls her to check in on her once a week now. Hermione loves it.” Marcus shrugged. “She’s been having a hard couple of weeks.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm,” Theo nodded, bouncing on his toes as Marcus stood and threw the ball again. “The year is almost coming up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Next Saturday.” Marcus nodded. “I think getting away will help.”</p><p> </p><p>“And how are you guys doing?”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus looked over at his friend curiously. “Me and Hermione? We’re fine. Why?”</p><p> </p><p>Theo smirked. “Adrian told me there was a fight.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fucking Ade- needs to shut his fucking gob,” Marcus cursed in annoyance.</p><p> </p><p>Theo laughed as Marcus crouched down once again to accept the ball from Talbot. He scratched the dog between his ears, chuckling softly when Talbot flopped on his back, legs up, asking for a belly rub. “Tired, aren’t you?”  he asked softly, rubbing the pup’s pink belly. “Come on then, let’s get you home.” Talbot sat up as Marcus clipped the lead on his harness and stood back up.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re fine,” Marcus continued, wrapping the lead around his wrist and stuffing his hands in his coat pocket, along with the tennis ball.</p><p> </p><p>“You worked it out?”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus shrugged. “Sure.”</p><p> </p><p>The start of Hermione and Marcus’ Bath trip had been amazing. The ending had had so much potential, but it had gone to shite with Katie making a surprise appearance at their lunch. Marcus could admit he shouldn’t have snapped at Hermione, but between his hangover, the pain in his knee, Katie not knowing when the back off, and Hermione’s persistent questions, his annoyance had reached it’s breaking point. He had taken it out on Hermione, and at the time he hadn’t felt sorry for it.</p><p> </p><p>Lunch with Marcus’ mum and stepdad had been awkward, though Hermione had smiled her way through it, while he had glared at the table the entire time through his sunglasses. When lunch was over, Marcus had walked them to his car, and it had just gone downhill from there.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Do you still want to go to the pet store?” Marcus asked, opening the car door as Hermione waved goodbye to his mum and Alastor.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“No, I’d rather just see what the train schedule is.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Marcus blinked at her. “You’re being ridiculous.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Hermione turned away from the spot where his mum had disappeared from to glare at him. “No, I’m not. I don’t want to spend two hours in a car with you right now, or go to the pet store.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Marcus groaned. “Because of Katie?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Because you lied,” Hermione hissed.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I didn’t lie,” Marcus argued “Christ, can we argue about this in the car? I’d rather not have photographers catch us arguing on the street.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Hermione begrudgingly got into the car, letting Marcus close the door behind her. He went around the car to get into his side, slamming the door shut as he got in.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I didn’t lie,” Marcus continued as he put the key into the ignition but didn’t turn the car on.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“You said-”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I know what I said,” he growled, looking over at Hermione. “But I can’t control how Katie acts.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“But this isn’t new?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Marcus hesitated but shook his head. “No, this isn’t new.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“You made it seem like Katie was an easy break up and Candice was the messy one…”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I never said my break ups were messy. You put those words in my mouth. I never said anything about Katie.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Marcus, that’s the problem!” Hermione let out a deep, aggravated groan, bringing her hands up to cover her face as she doubled over in the seat. Marcus stared at her in concern, only to flounder when her shoulders started to shake.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Are you crying?” Marcus asked, worried.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes,” she muttered through her hands before sitting back up. “Can we just go?” she asked, her palms on her eyes. “I just want to go home.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Hermione,” Marcus whispered. He reached out his hand to her, hoping to comfort her, but Hermione moved away from him and Marcus retracted his hand back to his side.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“We’re both aggravated with each other.” Hermione sighed, wiping her eyes. “And I don’t want to keep having this conversation if it’s just going to keep going in circles and you’re not going to tell me the truth.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m not lying,” Marcus ground out.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“But you’re not telling me everything!” Hermione rasped, her voice cracking. “I just… can we go home, please?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“What? And we’re going to drive home in silence?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes, I’d actually prefer that.” Hermione sighed.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Marcus looked at her in disbelief, “And what about Talbot and Crooks?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Hermione shrugged. “I don’t think it needs to be something we do together, Marcus. Ade’s not at the flat. You can take Talbot there for tonight.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“We need to talk about this.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I agree. So take the car ride and even the next twenty-four hours to figure out what you want to tell me, and then we’ll talk.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>With that, Marcus watched as Hermione scrounged around in her bag and pulled out her earphones, hooked them into her phone, and turned on her music; promptly and effectively ignoring him for the rest of the trip.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The two-and-a-half-hour car ride had been -well, there was no other word for it, but- brutal. It had been <em>brutal</em>. Marcus had attempted to start conversation multiple times in the first half hour, but Hermione had been resolute in keeping her headphones in and staring out the window.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus had only stopped once, at a service station in Reading, to fill up the car and also get food, as he really hadn’t eaten anything at the lunch with his mum. He had asked if Hermione wanted anything, but instead of responding, she had gotten out of the car and gone to the M&amp;S Simply Food while he filled the tank. She had come back just as he was finishing and had put her headphones back in, slamming the car door shut.</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the drive had been just as bad. As much as Marcus had wished Adrian had found his own ride to Bath, he was really regretting leaving his friend behind on the ride back. Adrian would have been able to break the tension that Marcus didn’t even want to start to touch.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione had only spoken when Marcus had pulled up behind her car into the alley next to the bookstore, and it had been to thank him for grabbing her luggage from the back and to tell him he could bring Talbot by later that night.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus had declined. Adrian was gone for the night and he wasn’t due back until the next evening. He thought it best if they got a full night’s break from each other, not that he told her that, he was smart enough to know that wouldn’t help matters. Marcus did tell her that he would stop by the next evening to drop off the dog and to talk. Hermione hadn’t argued.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Things hadn’t worked out when Marcus stopped by the next evening. Potter had been at the flat, but Hermione had been nowhere to be seen.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“What are you doing here?” Marcus asked in surprise as he pocketed the keys and kept the lead wrapped around his wrist as Talbot tugged forward to get to Harry.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Taking care of Hermione’s cat and waiting on you.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Waiting on me?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah. She said you were bringing the dog over.” Harry grinned, looking down at Talbot. “Oh, aren’t you a beauty?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Where’s Hermione?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Working overnights this week,” Harry said absently crouching down to scratch a very enthusiastic Talbot.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Well, isn’t that fucking convenient,” Marcus muttered in annoyance, letting Talbot off the lead. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Harry looked up at Marcus in surprise, his fingers still buried in the pup’s fur. “Am I right in saying something is wrong?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Did she say something?” Marcus asked, not at all surprised that Hermione would tell Harry about their fight. Marcus had told Adrian. Adrian had called him an idiot, but he had talked to Adrian, nonetheless.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“No…but the papers did,” Harry said pointing towards the kitchen.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Leaving Harry and Talbot in the hall, Marcus moved towards the kitchen island, where the paper sat open on the gossip pages. He scanned it over, and sure enough, there was a small picture of him and Hermione at the restaurant. Fucking Katie, Marcus thought, because that picture was definitely taken at the angle of where she had been sitting inside the restaurant. Then there was another photo of them arguing in the car, with the headline, “Flint Fumbles It.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Fucking hell, can’t even argue with my own girlfriend anymore.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Headline’s not even that clever,” Harry said, sitting at the island with Talbot on his lap. “Hermione wasn’t amused, though.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“No, I wouldn’t think she would be,” Marcus replied as his eyes skimmed the article. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>‘Trouble in Paradise Already?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Marcus Flint stepped out with his new girlfriend, Hermione Granger, Sunday afternoon after the Mayhew charity event on Saturday. Sources say the couple were in good spirits upon entering the restaurant, PINTXO, for their afternoon meal, joined by the Flint Matriarch and her husband. The mood apparently had soured by the end of lunch, as the couple were seen arguing in the car directly afterward.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Well, Marcus’ ex was at the restaurant as well, wasn’t she?” a source close to the pair stated. “She sat down with them for a bit before moving on to her own table, but it seemed to have caused quite a stir.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Is jealousy at play? Many were shocked when Katie Bell and Marcus Flint split, especially when no one could suss out what went wrong with the well-suited couple. But the pair have remained friends, having been photographed at events together over the years since their split. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Or could it be that Flint’s mother doesn’t approve of the new relationship? Flint has always spoken of his mother in the highest regard - one would think her opinion of his new girlfriend would be taken into account.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Well of course! If Marcus’ mother or sister doesn’t like his partner, he would break up with them. It’s happened before,” the source said.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>While we don’t know what the source of the fight might have been about, the pair were spotted separately upon their return to London. Miss. Granger was seen at the Mayhew Center, entering empty handed and exiting with a carrier (Upon investigation it looks like she adopted a kitten at the event on Saturday!). Flint went in a couple hours later, also empty handed but exiting with a German shepherd puppy in his arms.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>We hope they sort out their argument, but also congratulate them on their new additions!’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Christ, who writes this shite? And who the hell is the ‘source close to the pair’?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Skeeter probably wrote that one. And probably whoever sent the pictures. Want to tell me what happened?” Harry asked.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Hermione really didn’t tell you?” Marcus asked, looking up from the article.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“No. She only told me enough to get her cat taken care of before she ran out of the house to get to her shift. She wasn’t supposed to work tonight, but one of the doctors had a family emergency and Hermione got called in. How accurate is the source?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>Marcus glanced back down at the paper, “Fairly,” he muttered. “Not about my mum. Mum loves Hermione. They got along great. Katie </em>was<em> at the restaurant, though.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“And </em>that <em>caused an argument.” Harry nodded in understanding.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Marcus shrugged. “Bit of one. Was supposed to come over to talk about it tonight. She wasn’t overly pleased, and I didn’t deal with it well.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Hermione doesn’t deal well with fighting in general,” Harry murmured. “You’ll fix it?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m here, aren’t I?” Marcus asked, raising an eyebrow.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Marcus and Hermione had kept missing each other throughout the week. Whenever Marcus went to go check in on his dog at Hermione’s flat, he would run into either Harry or Draco, both of them giving him looks that seemed to say, <em>‘fix it now’</em> anytime Marcus walked through the door.</p><p> </p><p>He and Hermione had finally gotten to speak nearly a week later, after days consisting of short texts and general avoidance from both sides. Marcus had gone over to the flat Friday night, having heard Hermione had it off, and had found her sleeping on the couch. Both Talbot and Crookshanks curled around her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Marcus crouched down in front of the couch, his fingers pushing back the curls that covered Hermione’s face.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Mmm.” Her nose scrunched up as she rubbed her face into the cushion. Her eyes fluttered open. “Oh.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Good oh, or bad oh?” Marcus whispered, ignoring Crookshanks’ huff as the kitten jumped off the couch. Though, Talbot seemed to be extremely comfortable tucked behind Hermione’s legs, snoring away in a deep sleep.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Good,” She whispered. “I’m sorry.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “For what?” Marcus frowned at her, sincerely confused as to why she would be apologizing. He had been the one to fuck up, right?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Hermione shifted and sat up on the couch. Talbot waking with the movement, instantly excited when he caught site of Marcus. “Hey pup,” he whispered, moving to sit on the couch next to Hermione.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I didn’t…” Hermione sighed. “I’m sorry I was avoiding you.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“We were avoiding each other,” Marcus shrugged, smiling lightly at Talbot as the pup buried his nose under Marcus arm. “Do you still want to talk about it?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Do you?” Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Not really,” Marcus admitted, but sighed as he braced himself to talk. “There was no big blow-up fight when Katie broke up with me. Honest,” he said, hand to his heart. “She ended it and I just walked away.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“But she keeps coming back to bother you.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Marcus shrugged. “It’s rare. We’ve run into each other a couple times over the years- charity events, sports things.” Marcus explained, his fingers running through Talbot’s fur at his back.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Alone?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Even rarer,” he replied to Hermione. “She’s almost always with Lee, and she usually approaches me. I never seek her out.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Marcus.” Hermione rubbed her palms to her eyes before dropping them into her lap. “I’m not asking because I’m jealous or that I think you’re carrying on with her behind my back. I’m asking because I feel like I was thrown into the lion’s den.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“You handled yourself well.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“So very much </em>not<em> the point.” Hermione argued. “I just…now is the time to tell me if there’s anything else I need to know.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Marcus looked at Hermione, before slowly shaking his head. “No.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Hermione stared back. “Marcus, I don’t want to argue about this again. I really hate fighting in general but fighting with you has been horrendous. If there is anything else, tell me now.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“So we can argue about it now?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Is there is more to argue about?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“No!” Marcus groaned. “There’s not.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Marcus.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“There’s not,” he said firmly as he looked at Hermione.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Hermione glared at him before nodding and looking away. “Fine.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Fine? That’s it.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Well, I’m still waiting on an apology from you,” Hermione said with a roll of her eyes. “But other than that, if you say there’s no more, then there’s no more, and I’ll let it go.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Hermione?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Hmm?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I am sorry. That’s not at all how I wanted our trip to end. I should have told you that my ex can be…aggressive in her interest in my relationships.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“All right. Apology accepted.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Great. All better?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Hermione raised an eyebrow in Marcus’ direction. “You are allowed back in my bed tonight. However, we are not having sex. I am going to take a shower, but you have to stay down here.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Still upset then?” Marcus sighed.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m allowed to be,” Hermione muttered as she got up off the couch and left Marcus alone in the living room with the dog.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>It had been nearly a week since that conversation, and while Marcus had been spending more time at Hermione’s flat and they were getting back to good, he could tell something about the argument was still bothering her. Not wanting to rock the very shaky boat that was their relationship at this point, Marcus hadn’t prodded as to what it was.</p><p> </p><p>It was probably dangerous, Marcus could admit to himself, as whatever was bothering Hermione it was more than likely going to blow up at him again at some point. But fighting with Hermione was, as she put it, horrendous, and he wasn’t eager for another bout. They were both stubborn and passionate, and as wonderful as that had translated in the bedroom, it was a bit volatile in an argument.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus shook himself out of his thoughts, looking at Theo, who was walking besides him. “What did you need at Flourish and Blotts?”</p><p> </p><p>“I have a standing pre-order for a series I read. Hermione has it for me. Said she would be there today.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus nodded. “She’s interviewing new shopkeepers since Francis is done at the end of the month.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm. Oh! You know, jewelry might be good.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus blinked at the abrupt change in topic. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“For a Christmas gift- jewelry might be good.”</p><p> </p><p>“She can’t wear it with any regularity, what with her shifts at the A&amp;E. She told me a story about how another doctor nearly lost their necklace inside a patient when the clasp broke.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god!” Theo groaned.</p><p> </p><p>“They caught it before they closed the patient up.” Marcus chuckled. “But Hermione’s afraid it might happen if she wears any jewelry. If I get something for her, then it’s not like she can wear it very often.”</p><p> </p><p>“What about those eternity flowers?”</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, you know, those flowers that last forever,” Theo explained as Marcus pulled open the door to Flourish and Blotts, scooping Talbot up in his arm.</p><p> </p><p>“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”</p><p> </p><p>Theo groaned, pulling out his phone as they walked to the counter, which happened to be empty. “Here, let me look them up.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus looked around the bookstore, knowing there were usually some regulars who wondered about. Crookshanks had also taken to following Hermione into the store and stalking the stacks as she restocked the shelves.</p><p> </p><p>“Here, these!” Theo said, giving Marcus his phone to show him roses arranged in what looked like acrylic boxes.</p><p> </p><p>“What would she need that for?” Marcus asked in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re meant to last forever. It’s romantic!”</p><p> </p><p>“Is it?” Marcus frowned. “Hermione doesn’t even like roses.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re impossible,” Theo muttered, shoving the phone back into his pocket. “I’d also like to remind you that you’re shite at giving gifts.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m good at gift giving.” Marcus argued.</p><p> </p><p>“No, you’re good at being a friend year-round and getting us things when we’re not expecting it because you heard we needed it. Put that aspect into a holiday, and it’s like you freeze up and get us some insane shite.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” Marcus looked at his friend in offense. “I get very thoughtful gifts.”</p><p> </p><p>“You got me socks last year.”</p><p> </p><p>“Monogrammed socks!” Marcus pointed out. “That you wear!”</p><p> </p><p>“You got Ade that Morse code bracelet last year.”</p><p> </p><p>“It was neat!”</p><p> </p><p>“None of us know Morse code!” Theo groaned. “You always get us grooming kits too, and it’s starting to offend us, as we all have very good personal hygiene habits!”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine! I won’t get you bastards anything this year.”</p><p> </p><p>“Great! We’d prefer it if you did…n’t…” Theo trailed off as his eyes caught on the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus looked over to see Hermione walking down the staircase, a brunette at her side at they spoke. Marcus eyed the woman curiously, as he was sure he recognized her. She was fuller-figure and was wearing dark jeans and a yellow button-down blouse. Her brown hair was loose and wavy, curled at the ends.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus looked down at his arm. Talbot was wiggling in excitement as he spotted Hermione, a whine coming from the pup.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, there’s my boy!” Hermione grinned, her hands outstretched.</p><p> </p><p>“Sad thing is she’s talking about the dog and not me.” Marcus muttered to Theo as he let Talbot go to run over to Hermione. He turned to grin at his friend, only to find that Theo’s eyes had not left the woman standing next to Hermione. “Theo?”</p><p> </p><p>“Daphne,” Theo muttered.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus turned back to Hermione and the woman, and sure enough, he remembered: Daphne Greengrass was the woman standing next to Hermione.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Theo!” Hermione called out as she and Daphne reached the bottom of the stairs. “Good, you’re here. I have your order. Daph, stay here for a minute while I run to the office.” Hermione sent a wink at Marcus, before making a kissing noise to Talbot, signaling for the pup to follow her.</p><p> </p><p>“Theo,” Daphne smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“I should go,” Theo said rather quickly as he pushed off the counter. “Yeah, I’m gonna…” He pointed behind him. “Tell Hermione I’ll be back later.”</p><p> </p><p>Before anyone could respond, Theo turned on his heel and left the store, the bell tinkling behind him.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, then. I didn’t realize I could clear a room that fast,” Daphne muttered, “Hey, Marcus.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Daph.” Marcus smiled gently. “Not sure what-”</p><p> </p><p>“I know what, don’t you worry about it,” Daphne smiled coming closer to the counter and patting Marcus’ arm reassuringly.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s good to see you. I didn’t realize you were back in London.”</p><p> </p><p>“Moved back late last year,” Daphne explained.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“I know you moved to Greece after Uni, but…” Marcus frowned. “I don’t even know what you studied.”</p><p> </p><p>“Art restoration and library sciences,” Daphne replied, looking around the bookstore before glancing at Marcus.</p><p> </p><p>“Daph, that’s amazing. I didn’t realize.”</p><p> </p><p>“What, that a Greengrass would work?” she asked, her tone sarcastic.</p><p> </p><p>“No, that you had an interest in art,” Marcus said slowly.</p><p> </p><p>He watched as Daphne took a deep breath and let it out slowly before smiling at him. “Apologies, I didn’t mean to be so short. Took more of an interest in Uni.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you’re wanting to work here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Daphne has graciously agreed to work here part-time.” Hermione answered walking up to the counter, only to frown at the empty space next to Marcus. “Where did Theo go?”</p><p> </p><p>“He was…” Marcus started then shrugged. “I don’t know. He just took off. Said he’d be back later.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes, setting the book down next to the register. “He best be by later; I had to talk to him about the tearoom.”</p><p> </p><p>“Daphne, you’re taking the position?” Marcus asked, wanting to shift the conversation, as it seemed to be a sore point with Daphne.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!” she grinned. “I work as a consultant with some of the museums in town, but it does not fill enough hours in my day. I saw Flourish and Blotts was hiring, and well, here I am.”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s a godsend, honestly,” Hermione said, picking up a whining Talbot.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Hermione, stop,” Daphne laughed. “I’m not. I’m just happy to be able to help you. But I should get going. Do you want me to drop that book off to Theo?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione shook her head, her nails tapping the cover of the book. “Thank you for the offer, but no. I need to speak to him about the building next door and the book is an excuse to get him back over here.”</p><p> </p><p>Daphne laughed. “All right. Then I’ll talk to you later?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course! I’ll send you an email with the details.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks Hermione. It was nice seeing you, Marcus.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, you too Daph.”</p><p> </p><p>They watched as Daphne walked out of the bookstore before turning back to each other.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus started. “Theo hightailed it out of here the minute Daph said hello to him.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione snorted. “I can imagine.” Through she didn’t say anything else about it and Marcus stared at her curiously. “You’re not getting anything from me, so stop staring,” she laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not like Theo to be shy around women.”</p><p> </p><p>“I agree. He’s just shy around Daph,” Hermione teased. “Let it go. It’s his business and I’m not going to start spreading it around.”</p><p> </p><p>“When does Daph start?”</p><p> </p><p>“January, once we’re back from the holidays. Francis loves working the Christmas rush and there are a couple of temporary employees that work it with him.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m still invited, then?” Marcus asked, half teasingly, half serious.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop it,” she muttered, her fingers in Talbot’s fur. “You know you are.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus rubbed his face and nodded. “Yeah, sorry. You ‘bout done?”</p><p> </p><p>“No. Francis doesn’t get here for another couple of hours. And then I have to meet with Luna.”</p><p> </p><p>“She signed the paperwork, then?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione sent him an excited smile and nodded. “Yeah. She and Rolf talked it out. She’s going to start the renovations and while those are underway, she’ll go be with him for about a month, then come back to finish things up and open; which is why I needed Theo here so he could meet with Luna this afternoon. But I’ll text him so he comes back.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, how about this? You’ll be done about…” Marcus looked at his phone for the time. It was nearing two. “Five?”</p><p> </p><p>“More than likely,” Hermione nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“How about I make us dinner tonight? We’ll talk,” Marcus said, apparently willing to take a risk and rock the boat.</p><p> </p><p>“Talk?” Hermione asked hesitantly.</p><p> </p><p>“Hermione, love, obviously something is still wrong. I’d rather just talk it out now than go into the holiday with you still annoyed at me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not…” Hermione sighed. “I’m not annoyed.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus looked around the bookstore before leaning forward. “You know what I’ve noticed about our relationship in the last week or so?”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Hermione asked.</p><p> </p><p>“You tend to touch me a lot,” Marcus teased. “We’re both very hands-on when it comes to each other.”</p><p> </p><p>She shifted uncomfortably on her feet. “All right?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve only been able to get my hands on you when we get into bed to sleep, and it’s only because you roll into me at night. You’re mad at me still. I’ll cook dinner tonight and we’ll talk it out.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione bit her lip before glancing at Marcus. “I’m not annoyed or mad <em>at you</em>. You haven’t read the papers lately, have you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Other than for the game scores, no.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione reached over and cupped Marcus’ cheek. Oh, he had missed that. Her fingers scratching at his beard, which had overgrown a bit since their return from Bath. “Then yes. Dinner and a talk sound nice.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s in the papers?” Marcus asked as she moved away from him.</p><p> </p><p>“Just annoying gossip,” Hermione replied softly. “You may need to go to the shops. I haven’t got much to work with in the refrigerator, I’m afraid.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m aware,” Marcus nodded. “Mind watching the pup for me while I run to get things for dinner?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not at all. I’m sure Talbot and Crooks will have great fun destroying my office.” Hermione looked down as Talbot looked up at her at the sound of his name. “Oh yes, you’re going to have a grand old time in there!”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus snorted. “All right, I’ll be back in a few and I’ll take them upstairs with me.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus started to push off the counter, only to stop when Hermione touched his arm. He turned to her in question.</p><p> </p><p>“Come here, you idiot,” she muttered, leaning forward to kiss him. She nipped at his bottom lip. Instinctively, Marcus opened his mouth, letting her stroke his tongue -and, <em>Christ-</em> if there wasn’t a counter, if she wasn’t holding a dog, if they weren’t in her bookstore where customers were wandering around, he’d pull her closer. He’d pull her up and get her legs wrapped around him.</p><p> </p><p>Regrettably, Marcus pulled away, sucking at Hermione’s lip, pulling a quiet moan from her. “Yeah, I’ll be back for more of that.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione laughed against him before standing straight again. “I missed it too, you know.”</p><p> </p><p>“You have noticed!”</p><p> </p><p>“That you haven’t grabbed my arse in a week? Yes, Marcus, I’ve noticed,” Hermione said with a roll of her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>XxxxxxX</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Hermione closed the metal scissor doors to the elevator behind her, then closed and locked the glass French doors, and hung her messenger bag up on the hook by the door. She could hear the quick scramble of uncoordinated puppy paws hitting her floor, followed by a slam on the door that led to her apartment.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione winced as she hurried to the door, crouching down to pick up Talbot and rubbing the pups head in comfort. “Oh, you little idiot,” she laughed, reminding herself that she really needed to get the doggy door installed, as Talbot was very enthusiastic in his greeting anyone who entered the flat; it wasn’t the first time he’d run straight into the door.</p><p> </p><p>“You all right? You’re fine, aren’t you?” Hermione cooed before letting him go and entering her flat, making sure the door was shut behind her as Crookshanks had proven to enjoy sneaking out into the mud room.</p><p> </p><p>As Hermione entered her flat, she noted the flat had started feeling more like home as the weeks went by. The picnic area she had arranged the night her girlfriends came over had finally been picked up and the blankets arranged in the shelves of her closet, while the throw pillows had gone either on the couch or on her bed. The space was now filled by her dining table, the four-seater, rectangular, dark wooden table was tucked under the large windows; a bench seat on one side while the other held two dark chairs with tufted padding.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione’s coffee table was low, soft triangle, settled in its spot in front of her couch. The light, walnut wood and silver legs worked well with the dark tone of her couch, as well as the darker wood of the bookshelves.</p><p> </p><p>The feel of <em>home</em> also came with the pets that had been wandering around the flat the last few weeks, and Marcus, of course.</p><p> </p><p>Walking further into the flat, Hermione leaned against the wall to watch Marcus at the stove. Talbot at his feet, waiting for any food scrap that fell, while Crooks sat on the floor in the outer space of the island, watching the pair, ever inquisitive.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus was barefoot and in his grey sweats -which Hermione loved watching him in, as he rarely wore pants when in his sweats- and an old<em> Kasabian</em> band t-shirt that was much too tight on his biceps. <em>Lord,</em> the man was a pleasure to watch working in the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione went further into the kitchen, not being able to help wrapping her arms around Marcus’ waist, smiling against his side when he raised his arm to fit her in.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello,” he greeted, leaning down to kiss the top of her head. “How was your meeting?”</p><p> </p><p>“Good. Luna’s excited to get started on the renovations and Theo’s going to get the contractors in there at the start of the new year. It smells good.” Hermione said, moving her head, nodding towards the stove.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?” Marcus looked back into the pan, where the curry was simmering. “Nearly done. Go get comfortable, my dove. It’ll be done by the time you get back down.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are the troublemakers fed?” she asked, looking down at Talbot and glancing at Crookshanks.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus chuckled. “Not yet. I’ll get them before we sit down to eat.”</p><p> </p><p>“All right,” Hermione assented, though she tugged on Marcus’ arm for him to lean down so that she could kiss him. “Thank you for dinner.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re welcome,” he said against her lips before pulling away and patting her arse. “Go on, before you distract me into burning this.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione left the comfort of Marcus’ arms and scooped up her cat before making her way upstairs. She sat on her bed, Crooks curling up on her pillow as she kicked off her Converse.</p><p> </p><p>The bedroom had also started to feel more like a bedroom, and not just a room with a bed in it. Her nightstands had finally arrived a few days ago: black with ridged drawers and a gold base.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus, frustrated with the lack of correctly sized blankets, had bought her the bedding: a large grey blanket and a down comfort, the duvet soft and an olive green, with matching pillowcases.</p><p> </p><p>A large dog bed had been settled in the corner near the window; a dog bed that Talbot rarely found himself in, but that Crooks had taken to pawing at and napping in, especially when the sunlight hit that corner just right. Hermione had also blocked the railings with a netting, as she feared that either one of the pets would end up falling down through the gaps of the railing. She still needed a plan for a more permanent solution, but other than replacing the railing as a whole, she was at a bit of a loss.</p><p> </p><p>Stripping off her shirt and wiggling out of her jeans, Hermione pulled on a grey long-sleeved shirt, along with a pair of black leggings that she had left thrown over her reading chair. She then finished off with some wooly socks, as her toes always ended up cold.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione eyed Crookshanks, who was still curled up on her pillow, before making her way back downstairs, knowing Crooks would follow at the sound of Marcus filling his food bowl.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m honestly really surprised… Oh!” Hermione stopped on the second to last step, looking at the dining table in surprise. Marcus had turned down the lighting and had lit the candles that sat on the dining table. He had set the table too, their dinner still warm and waiting.</p><p> </p><p>“Really surprised about what?” Marcus asked setting a plate down on the table.</p><p> </p><p>She turned to him with a grin. “That Talbot and Crooks have adjusted so well. This is nice.”</p><p> </p><p>“We haven’t had this in a while,” Marcus shrugged. “Thought it would be nice.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s brilliant,” Hermione said, letting Marcus help her down the last two steps and towards the table. He held out her chair, letting her sit before moving around the table.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want a beer or wine?”</p><p> </p><p>“Beer would be great.”</p><p> </p><p>“Let me get the twosome fed and I’ll be back with drinks.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded, watching as Marcus gathered Crooks’ dish by the dishwasher and Talbot’s at the opposite end of the cabinets. Talbot staying close to Marcus’ feet as he dished out the food that Marcus had made him, staunch in giving his dog all-natural food and non-processed.</p><p> </p><p>Crookshanks sauntered down the stairs at the sound of Marcus opening a tin of cat food. Hermione knew Marcus was grimacing about the canned food and had already told Hermione he’d take care of preparing Crooks and Talbot’s food moving forward. She had seen him researching all-natural cat food recipes on his phone the night before when she had been getting ready for bed.</p><p> </p><p><em>Amused</em> was the only emotion Hermione could think her mood of being, as she watched Marcus feed Talbot first. He made sure the pup waited for his command to eat. Though, Talbot hadn’t quite mastered the command yet and tripped over himself as he made his way to the bowl once it was on the ground.</p><p> </p><p>There was no waiting or command for Crookshanks, who basically clawed at Marcus’ forearm to get to the food, a behavior Crooks saved only for Marcus, as the cat rarely clawed at Hermione whenever she fed him.</p><p> </p><p>With the pets fed, Marcus washed his hands, gathered their beer, and made his way back to the table, settling on the bench across from Hermione.</p><p> </p><p>“This looks delicious, Marcus,” Hermione praised. She picked up her fork and thanked Marcus when he set the beer down in front of her. “I didn’t realize you knew how to make curry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Josie’s is better,” Marcus said, mixing the rice with the chicken tikka masala. “I can hold my own, haven’t mastered naan, though. I picked this up from that place you like round the corner,” he said, motioning to the cloth covered basket between them.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione removed the cloth, saw the warm naan and pulled a piece out, handing it to Marcus before taking one for herself.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, thank you again for making dinner.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure.”</p><p> </p><p>They ate in silence for a few minutes. Though the meal was wonderful -Marcus really did know how to cook a wonderful curry- awkwardness had descended across the table, as neither could cover up the issue of needing to talk with the niceties.</p><p> </p><p>“You saw something in the paper?” Marcus finally asked, before taking a pull of his beer.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione shrugged. “I’m really not…” she sighed heavily. “I just don’t know much about your relationship with Katie.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus resisted the urge to groan. “Is this going to be a problem?”</p><p> </p><p>“No. Well… I don’t know.” Hermione picked her fork through her rice. “I…uh…hmm, I just don’t want you to get mad.”</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t.” Marcus promised.</p><p> </p><p>“You say that now,” she muttered. “You said something that bugged me the other day- about how Katie is a bit aggressive in her interest in your new relationships.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus nodded. “I remember.”</p><p> </p><p>“I looked it up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Looked what up?”</p><p> </p><p>“When you would be linked with someone new and things related to Katie.”</p><p> </p><p>“You researched it?” Marcus asked in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“I just…” She chewed on her lip in hesitation. She had the urge to scoop everything up, the words she had already said, the research she had done, and just say <em>‘forget it, it’s fine, let’s just…move on.’</em> But the thoughts nagged at her, so she forged ahead. “An article came out a couple days ago, and I think I know why she tends to pop up whenever you get into a new relationship.”</p><p> </p><p>“And why’s that?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione got up from her chair and went over to the living room, scrounging through the newspaper she had left there until she found the page she was looking for. She handed it to Marcus as she sat back down.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus looked at Hermione for a beat, before looking down at the article, skimming the words. “Katie’s pregnant. What does that have to do with me? I didn’t fuck her.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded. “Yes, I-I know,” she said slowly. “But she was a first-round pick for the world cup next year. She has to leave now, as her pregnancy interferes with the training schedule.”</p><p> </p><p>“Again, what does that have to do with me?”</p><p> </p><p>“You…you were linked with your last ex about the time Katie got pregnant for the first time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hermione, what does this have to do with me?” Marcus repeated, his tone bordering on annoyed that he was getting sucked into Katie’s orbit again.</p><p> </p><p>“I think she bothers you and asks for photo ops with you to keep relevant while her career is on what would be considered to be a pause.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s…” Marcus frowned. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s harder for women, in any career, to maintain momentum in what would be considered a male-dominated field. As a woman in sports I can only imagine that keeping your name out there and relevant is important. Your relationship was always reported on in a very good light; even that article about us and our argument talks about the shock of your split.<em> ‘Well-suited couple’,</em> I believe is what that Skeeter woman said,” Hermione explained softly. “With Katie about to have her second child, her career would be considered stalled because of it. Which is misogynistic bullshit and a topic for another time. <em>But</em>, linking herself with you, sitting with us, and<em> ‘causing a stir’,</em> as it were, keeps her name out there and in people’s mouths.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hermione, I’m a retired player. I’m rarely in the headlines.”</p><p> </p><p>“But you were that weekend,” Hermione rationalized. “Marcus, we knew that our relationship was going to be publicized, as did she. You said it yourself: <em>she</em> seeks <em>you</em> out, and rarely alone. Most of what I read links you both as friends because of the times she seeks you out with Lee, or even alone.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re not-” Marcus began to argue, but Hermione put her hands up to pause him.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, I’m just…” Hermione groaned. “You’re retried, but you will keep being in the gossip pages. That won’t go away, especially with your continued ties to the team, your endorsements, your family name, events you go to, events <em>we</em> go to; it all makes it onto the gossip pages one way or another.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, okay,” Marcus nodded, throwing the newspaper page on the other side of the table. “I need you to stop worrying about this.”</p><p> </p><p>“Marcus.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I’m serious.”</p><p> </p><p>“But you believe me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, sure, I don’t doubt Katie is looking to link herself to me to stay relevant. That makes a fuck ton of sense, actually, and I’m fucking livid that I didn’t make the connection before, but you need to let it go.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why? Don’t want me to unravel something?” Hermione muttered snidely.</p><p> </p><p>“God Hermione, no,” Marcus groaned. “Look, Katie and I…we were a high school relationship that I tried to make work in an adult setting. It didn’t work, and it will <em>never</em> work.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why did you break up?”</p><p> </p><p>“I never asked for a reason why,” Marcus shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“You were never curious?” Hermione asked in suspicion. Who wasn’t curious about the reason behind their breakup? she wondered. Even Ron, who had admitted to having an affair, had been confused as to why she had been breaking up with him.</p><p> </p><p>“When we broke up, all she said was that it wasn’t working. Was I curious? Sure. But I also wasn’t going to beg her to stay with me when she was steadfast in breaking up, so I walked away. She started her relationship with Lee three months later, so you make of that what you will.”</p><p> </p><p>“You think she cheated?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know,” Marcus said with a shrug. “and I don’t care. It’s been nearly ten years and I’ve moved on. I don’t want to keep rehashing my past with Katie when it’s not relevant to my life now.”</p><p> </p><p>“But it is if she keeps bothering you,” Hermione pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>“But it’s not. Look, I’m happy with my life. I’m…Hermione, I’m arse over tits for you. I’m in a relationship with you that I can very much see us moving forward with for a very long time. I just can’t be bothered by Katie and how she decides to keep her name in the papers or how she lives her life, but I’m also not going to go bad mouth her. Let the media make assumptions, I don’t care.”</p><p> </p><p>“But-”</p><p> </p><p>“Hermione.” Marcus reached over and grabbed her hands gently in his. “Love, you will drive yourself crazy with this once you open that door and let that in. It will affect the way you view your life, and not in a good way. You’ve got to stop.”</p><p> </p><p>“I saw the pictures of you and Katie in your room.” Hermione blurted.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus frowned at her. “Pic…the photo strip?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded. “Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is this what you’ve been holding onto?” Marcus asked, letting go of her hands. “That photo strip? <em>Hermione</em>,” he sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“I saw it the night we got to the house, but it was gone-”</p><p> </p><p>“Because I threw it away,” Marcus interrupted. “And not because I didn’t want you to see it. I didn’t even know you had. I honestly don’t know where it fucking came from. When Katie broke up with me, Ade and I burned all that shite in the backyard. I thought those pictures were in that pile. I officially moved into my apartment near the pitch soon after that and only went back to the house when the team wanted to get together. I’m sure they got unearthed when my mum sent the cleaning crew to clean the place up before our arrival. They’re very thorough. They even changed the linens in the hidden room, and I didn’t even know my mum knew about that room.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione stared at him in surprise before groaning and covering her face with her hands in embarrassment. “Oh my god, I’m overthinking this, aren’t I?”</p><p> </p><p>Mortification filled her. The rabbit hole that she had fallen through in her research, the articles and gossip, was so embarrassing. And <em>oh</em> the fight was all her fault. She shouldn’t have jumped to conclusions, she should have just asked Marcus about the pictures, she shouldn’t have…<em>god</em> she had blown it all out of proportion and had <em>ruined </em>everything. A week of avoiding Marcus and then even when he was in the flat with her, she was still holding on to the anger and she had blown it all up. She made a mental note to talk to Dorcas, but <em>oh it</em> was <em>all</em> her fault and this couldn’t be healthy.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione heard the bench seat scrape across the floor and the warmth of Marcus settling in the chair next to her. “Hermione, look at me.”</p><p> </p><p>She hesitantly uncovered her face and looked up at Marcus. “I’m-”</p><p> </p><p>“Stop,” Marcus said firmly. “I’m not mad, and you don’t have to apologize. My dove,” he whispered softly. “I promise you, I’m not harboring secret feelings for my ex. I assure you, all my time and energy and feelings are for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know.” She groaned, and she did. She knew Marcus wasn’t one to play games. He had said as much when they had first gotten together.</p><p> </p><p>“And I’m reassuring because this is getting to you. Hermione, sweetheart, I need you to stop researching my exes. Not because I’m hiding things, but because it’s going to eat away at you. If this Katie thing is really bothering you, I’ll make sure that if we’re at the same events, I have someone run interference. Ade will take great pleasure in it.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, please.” Hermione shook her head. “I’m just…I’m embarrassed that I overthought this so much and I didn’t just talk to you. Don’t…I…” She groaned again covering her face as aggravated tears slipped from her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Hermione, don’t cry. Come here.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus’ arms wrapped around Hermione pulling her from her chair and settling her in his lap. His strong arms banded against her as she buried her face in his neck. His body tensed under her as he stood and walked them to the couch, lowering them into the corner.</p><p> </p><p>He let her cry, knowing she probably needed it especially if she had been holding on to all of the emotions for nearly two weeks. His hand ran softly up and down her back, resting his head against hers.</p><p> </p><p><em>Christ,</em> he had fucked it all up. He hadn’t thought that throwing away pictures from a past relationship would blow up like it did. He questioned whether he should have told her. Should he have shown them to her or would that have been like rubbing a past relationship in her face? Would the argument have happened sooner?</p><p> </p><p>What if he had picked the restaurant on their last day in Bath? He hated tapas, he would have picked that pub near the river closer to Alastor’s house.</p><p> </p><p>What if he had been firmer with Katie? Told her bluntly she wasn’t welcome at their table?</p><p> </p><p>What if he had reacted differently at the table? Spoken to Hermione instead of insulating himself in his own annoyance and feelings about his ex.</p><p> </p><p>Playing the ‘what if’ game was dangerous, though. Marcus could spend the rest of the evening recreating conversations in his head. Creating scenarios in which an argument had never happened.</p><p> </p><p><em>God,</em> he felt like shite for not talking to her sooner. For not putting her mind at ease. The whole thing was his fucking fault.</p><p> </p><p>He brushed his lips against her temple. Whispering “I’m sorry” against her skin.</p><p> </p><p>She pulled away wiping her eyes. “Marcus, no, I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus frowned at her, his thumbs wiping away the stray tears on her cheeks. “Don’t be. Tell me what we need to do to move forward. Tell me how to fix this.” His tone bordered on pleading.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione sighed tiredly. “I don’t know.” She whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“We talked about this before, we can’t keep having this argument. If this is jealously…”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think it is?” Hermione frowned. “Maybe? I think…I’m just…” She rubbed her chest. “Yes, I think it is.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus snorted and quickly apologized at her glare. “Sorry, I’m not laughing at you. You’re adorable.”</p><p> </p><p>“Marcus,” Hermione groaned.</p><p> </p><p>“If you’re jealous of Katie, you have no reason to be. That goes for any of my past relationships.” He promised.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t like that she’s using you that way, Marcus.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re protective.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t placate me.” Hermione frowned at him.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not, but you’re also about as threating as Talbot,” Marcus chuckled, leaning his elbow up behind the couch and resting his cheek on his knuckles. “If it’s that, then we don’t give into Katie’s requests, just like you did at lunch.”</p><p> </p><p>“That doesn’t stop her from talking to the press.”</p><p> </p><p>“Let her,” Marcus groaned. “We’re not going to dictate our relationship based on what Katie may or may not do,” he said, his free hand reaching up and softly rubbing Hermione’s cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“All right.” Hermione sighed, leaning into the touch.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t say ‘all right’ if we’re going to be back here in a week. I really don’t like fighting with you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You miss the sex.” Hermione tried teasing, not liking the heaviness of the conversation.</p><p> </p><p>“I miss you,” Marcus said seriously as he dropped his hand onto the couch, Hermione sobered at his tone. “Since the start, it’s been easy with you, and I don’t like what our relationship is when we fight."</p><p> </p><p>“We’re going to fight Marcus. We can’t agree on <em>everything</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“And I understand that, but holding on to things - I’m sure your therapist can agree - isn’t healthy. If something is bothering you, just talk to me. <em>Please.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“Promise to do the same?” she asked softly, resting her forehead against his.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus nodded. “Yes, I promise to do the same.”</p><p> </p><p>She sighed in relief, feeling a bit of the weight of guilt lift off her shoulders. “Okay.” She whispered, before starting to move off Marcus.</p><p> </p><p>“Where do you think you’re going?” Marcus asked, tugging her back down.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione frowned at him. “I didn’t finish my food and I’m still hungry. I’m pretty sure if I stay here any longer, Crooks and Talbot will be jumping on that table to eat what’s left of our meal.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus shook his head, wrapping his arms around her, keeping her with him. “Let me just hold you for a bit longer.”</p><p> </p><p>He felt Hermione settle in, relax against him, her cheek against his chest. He had missed this, missed her weight on him, the scent of the oil she used in her hair in his nose, skin under his fingertips as he ran them up and down her back.</p><p> </p><p>He needed this.</p><p> </p><p>He needed her.</p><p> </p><p>He nestled his face against her neck, breathing her in.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He loved her.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you all enjoyed!!</p><p>Pictures for this chapter:</p><p><a href="https://www.venusetfleur.com/pages/shop-now#arrangement-two">Eternity Flowers</a><br/>Fancast for Daphne: <a href="https://www.pinterest.com/pin/222576406574656445/">Kat Dennings</a><br/>Flat Updates:<br/><a href="https://www.pinterest.com/pin/222576406574356829/">Kitchen Table</a><br/><a href="https://www.pinterest.com/pin/222576406574356867/">Coffee Table</a><br/><a href="https://www.pinterest.com/pin/222576406574356875/">Nightstands</a><br/><a href="https://www.pinterest.com/pin/AQEFzjV47ON2-LXZIMJ0k4lvTJnDPb8W1U9n6F2GVlIWg-z0RH7t9Rscoy4U8q9wA04F8N34_oonOR_DXUV-Jos/">Bedding</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. In Which They Go on Holiday Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hermione makes a lasting first impression on Marcus' sister. Marcus and Hermione get a start on their holiday together.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you guys for all the wonderful comments on the last chapter (sorry it took me forever to respond to them!). It's been a rough couple of days and sharing this with you guys is definitely a highlight of my weekend! So enjoy!! &lt;3</p><p>A friendly reminder to check the tags as this story (and chapter) does happen to deal with panic/anxiety attacks and the coping techniques that can be used.</p><p>Thank you to my betas Jaksan118 and Cellardoor111.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione looked over the patient’s chart, making sure everything she needed to fill out for their release was done before signing her name and handing the chart to the attending nurse.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, Claudia,” Hermione murmured with a yawn.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course. You only have one more patient to check in on, and then I believe you’re done for the night. Unless you want me to give the chart to Dr. Smith?”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you dare!” Hermione growled, mock glaring at the pink-haired nurse as she took the last patient’s chart. “So rude tonight, nurse Claudia.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dr. Dunbar is not happy to be left alone with him during the holiday,” Claudia teased.</p><p> </p><p>“No. Dr. Dunbar is not,” Fay muttered leaning up against the nurse’s station. “We see way too many accidents involving genitals and Christmas decorations this time of year. You know who giggles about it with me? Dr. Granger. You know who lectures me about giggling about it?”</p><p> </p><p>“I presume Dr. McGonagall.” Claudia replied.</p><p> </p><p>“And Dr. Smith!” Fay groaned. “If you can’t laugh about a woman using a mechanical Santa as a vibrator and then getting it stuck, then what can you laugh at, Claudia?!”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione bit her lip to keep from laughing as Claudia stared between her and Fay. She saved the young nurse from her friend’s dramatics. “Claudia, can you go give Mr. Schaffer his discharge papers? I’ll take care of Dr. Dunbar.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure thing.” Claudia nodded, side eyeing Fay before leaving the station.</p><p> </p><p>“We should write a book about things not to stick in your vagina,” Fay muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“You would think it’s common sense,” Hermione laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“You would think! The sequel would be things not to stick up your arse.”</p><p> </p><p>Knowing Fay wasn’t done, Hermione asked, “And to finish the trilogy off?”</p><p> </p><p>“A book about things not to stick your dick into!”</p><p> </p><p>“All best sellers.” Hermione snorted as she looked at her patient’s file.</p><p> </p><p>“Obviously!” Fay exclaimed. “And yet-”</p><p> </p><p>“We’d still see people sticking their cocks in things they don’t belong in,” Hermione muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, we would.” Fay nodded before frowning at Hermione. “What are you still doing here? Aren’t you meant to be off?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nearly; just have one more patient to check on, then I’m gone.”</p><p> </p><p>“For nearly three weeks,” Fay moaned, dropping her head back in aggravation.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll be fine,” Hermione chuckled, looking at her friend.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want me to take the file? I’m about to get dinner. I can run and check on your patient so you can leave; you’re well past your shift,” Fay offered, motioning to the file in Hermione’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>“No, it’s fine.” Hermione assured. “It’s just a quick check. They’re not getting discharged today anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>Fay eyed her curiously. “You’re not avoiding going home, are you?”</p><p> </p><p>“No. Why would I be?” Hermione asked with a frown at Fay.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, your fight with Marcus...” Fay hedged.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes. Since her fight with Marcus – a fight that she would have otherwise kept between her and Marcus – had been published in the gossip rags, most of their friends within their group had taken to checking in on them. Repeatedly.</p><p> </p><p>Knowing her friend meant well, Hermione smiled gently at Fay. “Fay, Marcus and I are fine.”</p><p> </p><p>And they were, Hermione thought. She and Marcus had moved past the argument. Hermione had brought it up during therapy and Dorcas was still helping her through it, but Hermione wasn’t holding it against Marcus anymore.  </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Jealousy is normal,” Dorcas nodded, their pen moving across the notepad on their lap.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“But like this?” Hermione asked. “I researched his exes.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Dorcus shrugged. “Who hasn’t done a Google search or two?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Dorcus.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Hermione.” Dorcas grinned. “Did you or did you not talk this out with Marcus?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I did.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“And did you or did you not resolve this with him?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I did,” Hermione grumbled.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Then why aren’t you letting it go?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Because I feel like it’s my fault that this blew up, but it also feels like he’s still hiding something!”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Dorcas stared at her a beat. “We’ll touch base on the ‘your fault’ bit in a minute. I need to ask though, what does it matter if he is hiding something?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>It means he’s lying,” Hermione answered firmly.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Dorcas frowned at her. “All right- lets approach this a different way. Do you have any secrets that you keep from Marcus?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Hermione frowned back. “I don’t like that question.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Because the answer is yes?” Dorcas laughed. “The man is entitled to his secrets. If there is more to this break up from his past relationship, he’s entitled to keep that to himself until he’s ready to share that with you. Just like, oh, I don’t know, how you’re entitled to keep things to yourself.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Hermione crossed her arms in frustration. Her petulance really got the best of her when in therapy. Remus ignored it. Dorcas was usually amused by it.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Were you lied to in past relationships?” they asked.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Hermione chewed on her lip, her nails tapping on her arm, before giving a short nod. “Yes.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“And do you think maybe that has to do with why you’re holding on to this?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Possibly,” Hermione answered slowly before sighing deeply and sinking further into the couch. “All right, yes.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Dorcas stayed silent, letting Hermione sit in her thoughts.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I don’t compare them,” Hermione started, letting her arms drop down to her lap. “Well, I try not to. Marcus is… He’s very different than Ron. From the start. It’s…” She waved her hand and used the word Marcus had used. “It’s easy to be with him.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“And it’s your first real fight,” Dorcas pointed out.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I fought with Ron all the time. Especially towards the end…Well start, middle, and end.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Does it scare you? Fighting with Marcus?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“It scares me in the way that I feel like I’m going to push too many buttons and he’ll leave.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Dorcas nodded, their pen tapping on the pad. “And do you feel that stems from your relationship with Ron?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Unfortunately,” Hermione muttered.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Dorcus smiled gently. “Then let’s talk about this. Because it seems like you’ve got a great guy who wants what’s best for you, and holding onto this idea that he can’t have secrets, but you can? Well, that’s going to be the root cause for resentment.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Hermione nodded. “Okay, so where do I start?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Dorcas shrugged. “Where do you want to start?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Hermione was trying not to hold onto the anger or the suspicion she felt, especially because she knew Marcus was allowed to have secrets, just as she was. But it was still a hard pill to swallow. She was actively working on it and they truly had moved past the argument.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione had stopped looking up information on Marcus’ exes and headlines about Katie Bell. She had also stepped away from her social media for a bit; that last part hadn’t been hard, as she wasn’t overly active online anyway. It had, however, helped in resolving her feelings, and, as corny as it sounded, in enjoying the moments with Marcus in the present and not focusing so much on his past.</p><p> </p><p>Was there a voice inside her head that still nagged at her? Yes, but she knew that voice would more than likely always nag at her. As Dorcas pointed out, it was learning when to listen to it and when to disregard it, that was key. That part was proving a bit more difficult for Hermione; she entertained the voice more often than she ought to.</p><p> </p><p>“No more fighting?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione shrugged. “I’m not overly fond of him putting wet towels on the bed and didn’t appreciate the eye roll when I called him out on it this morning, but he has a good way of making me forget my annoyance.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hermione!” Fay laughed, nudging her shoulder as Hermione grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re not fighting and we’re fine. Now, I have to check on this patient because I still haven’t packed, and we leave in the morning.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hermione, babes, I’ll take the patient,” Fay argued, taking the chart from Hermione before she could walk away. “Go home to your beast of a man, jump him, and then start packing.”</p><p> </p><p>“In that order?”</p><p> </p><p>“It is preferred, yes,” Fay teased, swatting her with the file. “Go.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione held her hands up in defense. “Going! Going!”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione gave Fay a quick hug before heading to the locker room. She changed out of her scrubs and into her street clothes: jeans and a burgundy jumper. Tiredly rubbing her eyes, she pulled on her converse and absently pulled her messenger bag from the locker hook, only to stop when the bag came loose in her hands and fell to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione stared down at the bag and sat down on the bench with a sigh as her eyes moved to look at the bag’s strap. The strap that she had been mending for years had finally given in from it’s latest mending and detached from the bag.  She rubbed her eyes tiredly once more, pressing the palms of her hands to her eyes, willing herself not to cry, before slipping off the seat to gather her fallen things.</p><p> </p><p>“So stupid to have an emotional connection to a bag.” Hermione muttered to herself as she scrounged around on the floor to retrieve a fallen tampon with a groan. She looked at the metal clasp at the edge of the bag, seeing it was still closed and fine, she slipped the strap through and tied it around the metal, making sure it was tight enough to at least get her home so she could mend the strap again.</p><p> </p><p>She stood and closed her locker, carefully putting her hand over the knot of her bag as she left the room and made her way home.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>XxxxxxX</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Marcus wiped his hands on the towel over his shoulder before reaching over to accept the call on the tablet he had set up on the kitchen counter.</p><p> </p><p>“Marcus!”</p><p> </p><p>He grinned at his little sister on the screen. “Hello little sister.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie was in her small kitchen in her New York apartment. When Josie had been accepted into Parsons School of Design, both Marcus and their mother had asked if she wanted to take a gap year first before heading straight into her studies. She had declined the gap year but had requested to move to New York in the summer to get prepared for the fall semester.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus hadn’t been able to travel at the time, so his mother had toured the city with Josie to find her a suitable apartment. Suitable for Eliza Flint was a penthouse apartment with a car service; suitable for Josie was a cute little studio apartment she had shown Marcus over the phone. Marcus had then settled on a one bedroom in an apartment building with a doorman close enough to Josie’s school so she could walk but wouldn’t need to go on the New York tube.</p><p> </p><p>Eliza had stayed long enough to see the apartment furnished and make sure Josie was comfortable before leaving the girl alone. Marcus made sure Josie check in once a day, just for his own peace of mind. He trusted her to take care of herself, but she was so far away and on her own in a very new place. He worried for her, and Josie humored him.</p><p> </p><p>While Marcus had asked for a simple text daily, Josie had been the one to request their weekly food chats. She was usually free at noon her time, putting him at 5 in the evening. He usually fixed his schedule to accommodate their dinner, depending on what Josie’s school workload was like.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have dinner!” Josie accused. “What’s the point of meeting during a mealtime if you don’t have food?!”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus chuckled. “I’m making it. Hermione’s due back soon, so I’m making dinner,” he said, holding up the bowl for Josie to see.</p><p> </p><p>Josie frowned at him through the screen. “What are you making?”</p><p> </p><p>“Apparently breakfast for dinner, so waffles.” Marcus shrugged. “We haven’t done the shopping this week, so I had to make do with what was in the refrigerator.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie grinned. “Marcus! Are you living with your girlfriend?!”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus shook his head, making sure the batter was mixed properly. “No, I’ve been coming over throughout the day to check on the pets; Hermione’s working days, so Talbot and Crooks are alone a bit more during the daytime. What did you get for lunch?”</p><p> </p><p>Josie groaned. “Thai Villa.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus snorted, opening the package of bacon and sending Talbot a warning look as a whine left the pup. He looked back up at his sister. “Isn’t that the third time you’ve eaten there this week?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, Marcus I can’t stop!” Josie groaned “I’m determined to try everything on their menu. It’s so good.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’d you get?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not telling you; you’re judging me, and I don’t like it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not judging!” Marcus laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“You are! That’s the face you make when you judge me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Josie, Hermione orders half the menu whenever we eat out, trust me I’m not judging,” Marcus teased.</p><p> </p><p>“I got the green curry today with the basil friend rice, the chicken satay and the curry puffs, because I can’t stop dreaming about these curry puffs!” Josie groaned. “I won’t lie, big brother- I got two orders.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus chuckled. He put the bacon in the hot skillet to cook. “All right, other than food, how’s your day going?”</p><p> </p><p>“Actually, I needed to talk to you?” Josie hedged.</p><p> </p><p>“How much money do you need?” Marcus teased.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up.” Josie smiled. “No, I was wondering what you were doing for the holidays?”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus frowned. “Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well…” Josie said, elongating the ‘L’ as she stalled, “My plans aren’t really plans anymore, and I know mum is going to Cardiff…I was going to see if you wanted to spend Christmas in New York with your little sister?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh...” Marcus stared at her. “Well…” He frowned. “Wait, what happened to meeting your boyfriend’s family?”</p><p> </p><p>He watched Josie look away from the camera, her fingers poking into the curry puff. “Well, seeing as he’s no longer my boyfriend, bit awkward to meet his family, isn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus switched off the stove and leaned against the island to look at his sister; across from him, yet thousands of miles away. “You all right?”</p><p> </p><p>Josie lifted a shoulder and gave him a weak smile. “I’m eating my weight in Thai food, so obviously <em>great</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus sighed but turned when Talbot went scurrying out of the kitchen, wincing for the pup when he heard him bang into the door that led to the mud room. They really needed to install the damn dog door. He looked down as Crookshank’s wound his way through his ankles before leaving the kitchen towards the hall where he could hear Hermione cooing at Talbot and calling him her little idiot.</p><p> </p><p>“Josie, give me a minute.” Marcus said as he leaned back to look down the hall where Hermione was coming through, Talbot and Crooks at her heels. “Hey love. You all right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Tired,” Hermione replied. “Frustrated. My bag broke, so I have to mend it again,” she muttered as she put her bag on the counter. She frowned at the stove and Marcus watched her eyes light up. “Breakfast for dinner!”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus nodded. “All we had. Go get a shower, my dove. By the time you get down I’ll have dinner ready.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fay said I should come home and jump you. It was practically an order, really,” Hermione said as she leaned against the opposite end of the counter with a smirk. “Shower with me?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Oh my god, hang up on me!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hermione’s eyes widened and looked at Marcus in surprise. “Who is that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Josie,” Marcus sighed.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione walked around the counter, squeaked as Josie waved at her, and jumped out of frame. “You didn’t tell me you were talking to your sister!”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus shrugged. “I’m usually at my own flat when I talk to her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! It’s all right!” Josie called. “But if you are going to jump my brother, mind hanging up on me first? Marcus, please don’t bother calling me back. I don’t need that in my life. Tomorrow is perfectly fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh god!” Hermione groaned, covering her face in embarrassment.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus chuckled. “It’s fine, Hermione. Go on, get a shower without me while I talk to my sister.”</p><p> </p><p>“At least mute me!” Josie groaned.</p><p> </p><p>“Leaving.” Hermione muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“No wait! I want to talk to her!” Josie called. “I haven’t met her yet!”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus looked over at Hermione. “You don’t have to humor her; you can meet her after your shower.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, no, it’s fine,” Hermione laughed as she walked around the counter again. She bit her lip but stepped back into frame. “I’m sorry I’m a mess; I just got back from work.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie waved a hand in dismissal. “Please. I may be wearing a nice top, but that’s all for Marcus’ benefit. I’m in just my knickers under here.” Josie laughed.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione grinned, looking up at Marcus. “I like her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I had no doubt you would,” Marcus laughed.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione turned back to Josie with a smile. “I’m so happy to meet you! Marcus always asks if I want to join him for dinner with you, but I feel like I’d be intruding on your time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! No! I’ve been asking!” Josie laughed. “I’ve been eager to meet the doctor girlfriend my brother’s been dating.”</p><p> </p><p>“Here, love,” Marcus stood next to Hermione, holding a stool from the island so that she could sit at the counter while she spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” Hermione said, letting Marcus tuck the stool under her so she could sit. She smiled at Josie. “Marcus told me you’re in a fashion design school in New York?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!” Josie smiled. “I’m at Parson’s!” she looked over her shoulder and then rolled her eyes as she turned back to the camera. “I wish I had my final project to show you, but I just turned it all in today.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, what was your final project?” Hermione asked, watching as Josie’s eyes excitedly lit up, much like her brothers did when asked to speak about a passion of his.</p><p> </p><p>As Josie spoke about her final project, Hermione took the other girl in. Where Marcus was wide and large, Josie was a slip of a young woman. Hermione couldn’t tell if Josie had the height of her mother and brother, but she did share features with her brother: hazel eyes, a strong jaw, and a smile that made her eyes crinkle. Josie’s long brown hair was bundled into a messy bun at the top of her head. Hermione could pinpoint a chopstick and at least two pens stuck in the bun, and Hermione had flashbacks of her own Uni days and the things she would find tangled in her own hair, especially after final exams.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you sew it all, Josie?” Marcus asked from his place next to Hermione, where he was frying the bacon.</p><p> </p><p>“Well of course I sewed it all, you idiot.” Josie shot back with a roll of her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione snorted and looked up at her boyfriend, who was rolling his own eyes, but she noticed his lips were curved into an amused smile.</p><p> </p><p>“My mistake,” Marcus muttered.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione grinned at Josie. “It sounds like a lot of work. I’m sure you did wonderfully.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I know I did.” Josie grinned.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione smiled at Josie’s confidence. “Now that exams are over, do you have an exciting winter holiday planned?”</p><p> </p><p>“Actually,” Josie started. “That’s what I was going to ask Marcus about. My plans fell through and I was going to see if my big brother wanted to come to New York and visit his little sister.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh!” Hermione looked up at Marcus, who raised an eyebrow back at her.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Oh shite, </em>I forgot you already have plans. I can’t believe I forgot,” Josie groaned.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus moved closer to the camera and nodded. “It’s fine, Jos, it’s only that Hermione and I leave for the Cotswolds tomorrow morning.”</p><p> </p><p>“Marcus, it’s fine.” Hermione shook her head setting her hand on his arm. “You should go visit your sister.”</p><p> </p><p>“No! No!” Josie argued quickly. “I don’t want to interrupt your first holiday away!”</p><p> </p><p>“Josie, what if you come home?” Marcus offered. “We could spend time at the house. I’m sure mum would stay a couple days before heading to Cardiff with Alastor. We’ll spend the holiday at the house and then go up to the Cotswolds for a day so you can meet Hermione.”</p><p> </p><p>“No!” Josie groaned, covering her eyes. “I don’t want to interrupt anyone’s holidays. It’s fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jos.” Marcus sighed.</p><p> </p><p>Josie shook her head. “It’s fine. I’ll stay here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Miserable.” Marcus pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t be miserable,” Josie argued.</p><p> </p><p>“Why would she be miserable?” Hermione asked Marcus before turning to Josie. “Why would you be miserable?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s nothing,” Josie waved off.</p><p> </p><p>“She and her boyfriend broke up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Marcus!” Josie yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“Marcus,” Hermione sighed, patting her boyfriend’s arm and turning to Josie. “Josie, you should come to the Cotswolds with us.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” the Flint siblings asked in unison.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Hermione,” Josie started. “I wouldn’t want to be a third wheel to your holiday with my brother. Honestly, I’m fine.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione dismissively waved the sentiment away. “Josie, it’s not a holiday with just Marcus. We were only going to have this weekend together before the horde arrive at the house. We’re happy to have you!”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione watched as Josie looked over at Marcus, who seemed to be staring back at his sister. Hermione, while an only child, had grown up with Harry, and knew about silent method of communications that siblings tended to have.</p><p> </p><p>Josie signed heavily. “Only if you’re sure.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m positive. I’m happy to have you there, and I’m sure you and Marcus will enjoy time together as well.”</p><p> </p><p>“It has been a while Jos,” Marcus told her. “I haven’t seen you since you came to stay at the house with me after your graduation.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie nodded. “It would be nice to leave the city for a bit. Also, no one makes my tea like you do, Marcus.” Josie groaned.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione laughed. “He does make good tea, doesn’t he?”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus huffed. “If you’re done with school for the term Josie, start packing your bags. I’ll get you on a flight tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>“No!” Josie shook her head. “You and Hermione have your weekend together. I’m happy to fly out Monday. I’ll survive the weekend by myself. It will also give me time to get the flat in order before leaving.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus nodded. “All right. Let me know when you need to get back and I’ll make sure to get the tickets for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wonderful!” Hermione smiled. “Now with that settled, I really do need to take shower. Josie, it was very nice to meet you and I very much look forward to meeting you in person.”</p><p> </p><p>“You too! And thank you for the invitation.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re welcome!” Hermione replied before getting up on her tip toes to kiss Marcus’ chin. “I’ll be back in a bit.”</p><p> </p><p>“Go on, dinner should be ready by the time you’re done,” Marcus assured. He watched Hermione wave at Josie before making her way upstairs for a shower.</p><p> </p><p>“Marcus?”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He turned back to his sister. “Hmm?”</p><p> </p><p>“I really am fine staying here for the holiday. Some friends from school are getting together so I won’t be by myself.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus shrugged. “Up to you. I can go there after the weekend.”</p><p> </p><p>He really didn’t want to leave Hermione alone during the weekend, not until at least Potter and Draco made it up to the house to be with her. While he wasn’t worried for her safety, he also didn’t want her to be alone during the first anniversary of her parent’s death. She had been sleeping less and he’d woken up a couple times to her crying after a nightmare. No, if Josie wanted him in New York, it wouldn’t be until late Monday when someone else was in the house with Hermione.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to be the only single person in the sea of couples.”</p><p> </p><p>“You won’t be,” Marcus chuckled, turning the pan off since the bacon was ready. He’d scrounge around for the waffle maker in a bit, once he calmed Josie’s worries. “It’s people Hermione considers family. Jos, Hermione wouldn’t have offered if she didn’t want you there.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you’re sure I won’t be the third wheel…”</p><p> </p><p>“You won’t,” Marcus groaned in brotherly aggravation. “Keep arguing and I’ll just send you to Cardiff. You can spend it with Mum, Alastor, Amelia and her brood.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie wrinkled her nose, having heard the stories of Amelia and her ill-mannered children. Alastor adored his grandchildren. Eliza was of the opinion that they needed a years’ worth of etiquette courses. “No, thank you. I’ll go with you and then go home when mum gets back from her trip.”</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever you want,” Marcus nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Careful,” Josie teased. “Or I’ll go on a trip around Europe on your credit card… Again”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus snorted in response. When Josie had turned sixteen, he and Adrian had taken Josie on a trip around Europe during her summer vacation. She had made a list of places she had wanted to visit, and they had hit up most of that list. It had been one of the best summers, and a lot of that had been due to being able to spend time with his sister. “Worth it.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie smirked. “Fine. Christmas at the Cotswold’s it is! I’ll check to see what day I have to be back.”</p><p> </p><p>“Let me know. I’ll get the tickets tonight before I go to bed.”</p><p> </p><p>“All right.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus looked at his sister. He could tell she was hurting, and while he already hated the fact that they were so far away from each other, tonight he hated it even more. “Jos, are you going to be okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Josie shrugged, then nodded. “Yes, I’m going to be fine.” She lifted a shoulder again. “You know what it’s like to break up with someone.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus nodded slowly. “Yeah…” He muttered quietly. He did, but he had been fairly indifferent towards most of his break ups. Even with that, Marcus knew what Josie was going through. Josie had had plans to move in with her now ex- had used the word ‘love’ when speaking about him. He knew that feeling. “Yeah, I know, Jos.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’ll be good to get out of town for a bit. I miss home.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure mum will be happy to see you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t tell her! I want to surprise her!” Josie smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t,” Marcus promised.</p><p> </p><p>“All right,” Josie nodded. “I’ll let you go then.”</p><p> </p><p>“What? Don’t want to eat dinner with me now?” Marcus teased.</p><p> </p><p>“No, it’s not that, but I should at least start getting the flat cleaned up and start packing; figure out when I need to get back. I also just want to lie on my couch in my pajamas, watch Bake Off, and mope into my Thai food.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus smiled at her sadly. “If that’s what you want, then all right. Love you, little sister.”</p><p> </p><p>“You too, big brother.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie waved at Marcus and the screen went blank. He heard the sound of the shower upstairs turning off, as Hermione was no doubt finishing up. With that, Marcus pushed off the counter and started scrounging around the cabinets for the waffle maker.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>XxxxxX</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve got everything?” Marcus asked, taking Hermione’s suitcase and arranging it in the boot of his car.</p><p> </p><p>“Almost. I just have to grab the bag with the presents in it.” Hermione stopped, looking at Marcus’ chest blankly. Her hand moved as if going through her mental list, muttering to herself. Marcus crossed his arms in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>She blinked and looked at him. “We’re stopping for groceries, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. You routed out which store to stop at before we get to the house,” Marcus nodded with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>“All right, then yes; only the bag with the presents, and we should be all set.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hermione.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm?” she asked distractedly. Marcus could see her mind going down her list again.</p><p> </p><p>“We still need to get Talbot and Crooks in the car.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh shite! Right!”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus grabbed Hermione’s arm before she could run off and pulled her to him, kissing the top of her head. “Get in the car, love; you’re running off an hour of sleep.” He ran his hand down her back, wanting to sooth the tenseness in her. “I’ll grab the bags of presents, along with the bags you packed for the kids.”</p><p> </p><p>“You have to stop calling Talbot and Crooks our kids,” Hermione retorted, her voice muffled by her face in Marcus’ chest.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s funny,” Marcus chuckled. He couldn’t see it, but he knew Hermione was rolling her eyes. “Go on, I’ll grab the rest of the bags. All you need to do is put up the backseat netting for Talbot so that he can’t jump into the front and then get in the car. We’ll stop at Luna’s for coffee and muffins, all right?”</p><p> </p><p>“All right,” Hermione nodded. She started to pull away, only to stop and look up at Marcus. “Oh! And my messenger bag! That has my book and my phone and-”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll grab that, too. And I’ll do a check of the flat one last time before I lock up,” Marcus reassured.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione blew out a breath and nodded. “Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” He whispered. He leaned down to kiss her again. “I’ll be back in a bit and then we’ll get going.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione sighed against him. “Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus started to go back up to the flat, but Hermione calling out his name stopped him. He turned to find her with her palms pressed to her eyes before she dropped her hands to look at him. “Do you…In the closet, there should be a knit blanket: red and yellow. Can you bring it with you before we leave? Or you know what? I’ll just…”</p><p> </p><p>“Hermione, I’ll grab it, my dove.” Marcus told her softly. “In the closet?”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded. “Yes, in the shelves. It should be with the others.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll find it.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus made sure Hermione was fine, watching her go to the backseat to put up the netting and blanket for Talbot before making his way back up to the flat.</p><p> </p><p>He ended up having to make four different trips: one for the large Santa bag full of presents- most of which were for Teddy, as Marcus had helped wrap them. <em>Helped</em> wasn’t the right word; he’d made a mess of the paper, and Hermione had regulated him to ribbon cutting before redoing his work.</p><p> </p><p>Another trip was made to grab Hermione’s mended messenger bag, along with the duffle bag of toys and blankets that they had packed for Talbot and Crookshanks. The second to last trip up to the flat was to grab Talbot and Crookshanks. Marcus sat Talbot in the backseat, while Hermione took Crookshanks into her lap. They had thought about crating Crooks during the ride, but the practice experience had ended up with both of them getting scratched, so they figured having Crooks in the front seat would be fine for the two-hour trip.</p><p> </p><p>The last trip was to double check everything was secured in the flat. Marcus started in Hermione’s closet, looking for the knit blanket she had requested. He found it easily in the shelves with the other blankets and made sure it was safely tucked under his arm before double checking everything in the flat.</p><p> </p><p>Taps off in the bathroom. Lights and power strips turned off. Curtains drawn. Marcus found a charger and unplugged it, taking it with him, as he couldn’t remember if he had packed his; better to have more than less. He double checked the oven and stovetop. He checked that the fridge was empty, trash was out, and the lights downstairs were off.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus made his way to the mud room, locking the door for the flat in the mudroom before setting up the security code and leaving the room, locking the main flat door behind him. He was tempted to test the door to make sure it was locked but he knew the security system was sensitive; tugging the door to test the lock would probably set off the alarm.</p><p> </p><p>He made his way down to the car, reminding himself that Mr. Blotts said he would take care of setting the rubbish bins out on the curb while they were gone. Hermione looked up at Marcus as he pulled the driver door open. He set the charger in the middle console and held up her blanket.</p><p> </p><p>“This one?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” she nodded with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want it with you or in the back?”</p><p> </p><p>“In the back, please. I don’t want to risk Crooks getting tangled up in it.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus went to the boot and pulled it open. Tucking the blanket carefully between their bags so it wouldn’t tangle in any wheels or straps, he made sure everything was in correctly before closing the boot and making his way up to the driver’s side.</p><p> </p><p>“Ready?” Marcus asked as he got in the car and turned it on.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded. “Yes, so ready.”</p><p> </p><p>Once out of the parking space, Marcus made his way to Luna’s. Hermione had texted the blonde their order and Luna met them at the backdoor with Marcus’ caramel latte and Hermione’s iced chai. Luna waved away the cash Marcus tried to hand her, then asked Hermione how the construction was going.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s great!” Hermione grinned. “The tearoom is going to look wonderful, Luna.”</p><p> </p><p>“All I need to hear then,” Luna smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Have a good holiday, Luna!”</p><p> </p><p>“You too! Call if you need anything,” Luna told Hermione, before sending a smile to Marcus and walking back to the coffee shop. Marcus noted he was still holding the bills in his hand that Luna had refused.</p><p> </p><p>“We count this as a business meeting, Marcus,” Hermione laughed. She took the bills from his hand and stuffed them back in his wallet. “We don’t pay, love. We just give the receipt to Draco.” She handed him the wallet back.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus chuckled. “I don’t think that’s how it works.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione grinned at him. “Are you going to tell Draco?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not a word.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then that’s how it works,” Hermione said playfully as she took a sip on her chai with a small grin.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus had barely made his way out of London and onto the motorway when he turned to ask Hermione a question and found her asleep; her chai in one hand and her other hand buried in a purring Crooks’ fur.</p><p> </p><p>He carefully took the chai out of Hermione’s hand and set in the cupholder. He turned down the radio; a road trip playlist Josie had created years ago played in the background.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus would let Hermione sleep peacefully. She hadn’t been getting much of it and had only gotten an hour the night before. The only reason he knew that was because she’d practically crawled on top of him the night before to sleep, her fingers at his neck, ear to his chest. It was a position she rarely took, as she usually liked him being the big spoon. But Marcus had noticed she took to sleeping in that position whenever her stress and anxiety levels were high.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Thank you for inviting Josie to the Cotswolds,” Marcus said as he turned the bed down, arranging the pillows how they liked them, before moving the extras ones to the chair in the corner. Hermione was a fan of extra pillows; he didn’t see the point of them, as he always ended up removing them at night. He was also of the opinion that it was a stupid thing to argue about, since technically it wasn’t <strong>his</strong> flat or bed.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Of course!” Hermione smiling gently as she peeled her shirt off. “It’ll be nice to meet your sister, and I’m sure you miss her.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I do,” He admitted. He missed his sister a lot. He was used to being apart during their boarding school years, but there was a big difference between an 8-hour road trip with a couple of toll booths on the way and an 8-hour flight over an entire ocean. He had made the road trip countless times on a weekend whim; he had yet to be able to schedule the plane ride.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Plus, no one should deal with a breakup alone,” Hermione said, sitting on the edge of her bed as she tugged her leggings off.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Knew he was a jackass,” Marcus muttered as he went to the bathroom to brush his teeth.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes, and I’m sure your sister will appreciate the ‘I told you so’ when you see her,” Hermione laughed settling in next to him at the sink to brush her own.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Marcus rolled his eyes. They both finished up brushing their teeth in a comfortable silence. Hermione, ever the daughter of dentists, stayed in the bathroom to floss, while Marcus made his way back to the room to make sure Talbot and Crooks were settled. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Crookshanks was curled up in the dog bed that he had taken over from Talbot, though Marcus knew that without fail the cat would wake up at two in the morning to play with his toys downstairs before wandering back up at three to curl up on Hermione’s pillow. They’d learned to sleep through it, but that first week had been rough.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Talbot was already settled at the end of the bed, stretched out and snoring. As much as they’d both tried to get Talbot to settle in the dog bed, he always ended up on the bed. It had been futile to fight it, especially since Talbot tended to stay at the end of the bed for the entire night. Hermione had gotten the dog his own blanket and laid it at the end of the bed, and Talbot had taken it as permission to claim his spot.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Marcus settled down on the bed, turning on the TV Hermione had let him mount to the corner spot of the ceiling above her reading chair. He had a feeling she only let him mount it because she knew he couldn’t sleep without the drone of the TV, and not because she liked TV in the bedroom. He had a distinct feeling she was actually against TV’s in the bedroom. Marcus figured it was one of those things to let go of; he let her have her mountain of pillows, Hermione let him have his TV, and it evened everything out.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Marcus?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>He looked away from the screen where he was skimming the guide to see what he could fall asleep too. “Hmm?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Can I be the big spoon tonight?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Marcus smiled softly at Hermione. He put the remote down and held his hand out to her. “Of course, my dove. Come here.” Hermione took his hand and let him tug her between his legs. “Bra on or off?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Off.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Turn around then. You know I can’t do them blind,” Marcus teased. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I’ll get it,” Hermione laughed. She reached behind her back to undo the clasps. “You know, for all your prowess, it really surprises me that you can’t undo a bra clasp.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Get it right- I can’t undo back bra clasps without seeing them. Maybe you should rebuy your bras so they’re all front clasps.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“That would be a very expensive change just because you can’t undo the back ones,” Hermione said, letting her bra drop. “Maybe you should just practice.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“You act like I haven’t,” Marcus muttered. He pulled Hermione on top of him and settled back on the bed, his back against the headboard as Hermione settled on top of him. Her fingers found his neck, settling on his pulse, while her ear sat just above his heart.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Marcus kissed the top of her head, burying his nose in her curls as he reached for the remote to keep searching what he wanted to fall asleep to, while his free hand ran up and down her bare back.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I don’t think I’m going to be able to sleep tonight,” Hermione admitted, her own fingers running up and down the words tattooed on his side.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s fine,” he whispered as he settled on <strong>The Only Way is Essex</strong>- he blamed Josie for the addiction to the show- before pulling the blankets up. “Sleep what you can.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“You’ll sleep?” Hermione whispered.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Marcus nodded, knowing that some nights when she couldn’t sleep, he tried to stay up with her; it felt odd sleeping when he knew she was in such a high state of anxiety. Hermione had assured him it was fine and made him promise to sleep. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I’ll sleep,” He promised, though it still felt odd, “But wake me up if you need me.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I will.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Hermione hadn’t, but she also hadn’t woken up gasping or crying. Marcus had woken up without her weight on top of him around four in the morning to see her in her window seat reading. Crookshanks had been curled up at her feet, sleeping. She had only curled up next to him when she noticed he was awake, and he’d felt her finally settle into sleep, though fitful, around five.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus’ alarm had unfortunately woken them both up at six, and while Hermione had stayed in bed and waved him away while he went on a run with Talbot, he’d come back from his run to see her pattering around the kitchen fixing breakfast with Crookshanks curling his way around her heels. Hermione had dismissed his apology for waking her up so early, and instead, she held out a piece of toast for Marcus to bite into and waved him off to shower.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus grabbed his latte from the center console and took a sip his coffee, the fingers of his free hand drumming on the steering wheel in beat to the music. His eyes darted to the rearview mirror, not only to check the traffic behind him, but also to check on Talbot, who seemed to be enjoying having the backseat to himself.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus didn’t mind the silence on the drive; he’d gone on a lot of solo road trips while playing rugby. Sometimes it was a lot better for him to ride in silence then in a carpool with five to six other players who didn’t know when to shut up.</p><p> </p><p>This felt different, though. He enjoyed having Hermione in the car with him, even if she was asleep. Her presence was comforting, and she, Marcus, and their pets were on their way to their first holiday, even if it was going to be filled with members of Hermione’s surrogate family. It felt good, comfortable; something he could see himself doing and enjoying every year with her.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus glanced at Hermione. That feeling of contentment solidified in his mind as <em>love</em> even more. He hadn’t told her yet; he figured he would know when it was the right time. Though, part of him was also waiting to see if she would say it first. He even wondered if it was too soon to say the words; they’d only been together four months, after all, and Marcus didn’t want to rush Hermione into anything.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus’ fingers drummed against the steering wheel. His coffee was drunk, and thoughts whirled around in his head as he reached the last leg of the trip. So lost in his thoughts, he had nearly missed the exit for the grocery store Hermione had programmed into the GPS.</p><p> </p><p>One-minute Marcus was pulling off at the exit so he could get to the grocery store, the next Hermione woke up gasping, her fingers clawing at the seatbelt settled on her neck. The cat jumped from her lap, tangling in the net that blocked the front seats from the back, which startled Talbot enough that the pup started barking.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, hey,” Marcus said quickly, keeping the car steady as he looked for a spot to pull over, his other arm trying to grab at Hermione’s hands to keep her from scratching her neck. Luckily, he found a service station right at the exit.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus pulled into the station and parked the car. He took off his seatbelt and untangled Crooks from the netting to place him in the backseat with Talbot; who had stopped barking, but was whining and scratching at the back of Hermione’s seat, as if sensing her distress.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus was quick to unbuckle Hermione’s seatbelt and untangled it from her before pulling her over the console to hold her. Her feet on her seat while she sat on his lap.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re okay,” Marcus whispered. He held Hermione tight, her breathing still stilted as she doubled over on herself, face buried into her knees, though her fingers grasped the air behind her. Knowing what she needed, Marcus held out his arm, not at all surprised when her fingers wrapped around his wrist and found his pulse.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh god, I’m so sorry,” Hermione whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re fine.” Marcus murmured reassuringly, running his hand up and down her back. “Just breathe. Slow, take your time. We’re safe.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so sorry, I didn’t-”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re fine, Hermione. We’re parked at a service station. Nothing happened.” It had scared the hell out of him, but Marcus figured it was best not to tell Hermione that.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione sat up slowly, taking a deep, sucking breath, her free hand running through her loose curls. She started out of Marcus’ lap, and though he wanted to pull her back, he let her go to take her seat on the passenger’s side of the car. Her fingers loosened on his wrist, but her thumb fluttered over his pulse as she took a shaky breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Crooks?” Hermione asked, as if suddenly realizing the cat wasn’t in her lap anymore.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s fine. In the back with Talbot,” Marcus informed her. “Do you want me to go grab you water from the back?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded, but didn’t let go of his wrist. “Yes, just not yet. Please.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus got comfortable in his seat, watching Hermione carefully. A few minutes of silence passed, and he’d been part of her life long enough to know that she was going through her mental checklist, and anchoring herself, focusing on her breathing. Marcus purposely slowed his down a bit, hoping she would match it.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s the same dream, you know?” Hermione whispered, finally letting go of his wrist. She leaned down to kiss it. “Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” Marcus nodded. He flexed his arm to get the blood flowing through it again after holding it in such an uncomfortable position. It was worth it to him if Hermione was feeling better.</p><p> </p><p>“I find that it fades throughout the year. It’s gotten really vivid this last week; like it’s on a timer and it’s stared ringing because the anniversary is tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>“It gets better,” Marcus murmured. “I know you’re probably tired of hearing it, but it does.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione eyed him tiredly and nodded. “I’ve been told. And I am…tired of hearing it, but…” She shrugged. “I feel it. It’s getting easier. But right now…”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s hard.” Marcus nodded in understanding.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hermione, you don’t have to apologize for your grief or your reactions to it.” Marcus ran a hand down her arm. “Love, you’ve had a traumatic experience of watching your parents die. I don’t think anyone would expect you to be okay, even a year later. Especially not on the anniversary of that day.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded but Marcus could see the glassy sheen of tears forming in her eyes. “I’m not…” She blew out a shaky breath. “It hurts.” she admitted, rubbing her chest.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus nodded. He continued to rub her arm in comfort. He remembered the pain, that empty feeling. He still felt it acutely on the anniversary of his father’s death. Marcus flashed back to that first anniversary; he’d held strong, mostly for his mum, but also for a baby Josie, who hadn’t really known what was going on, as they had moved into a new home full time by then.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus had held everything in until his mum had taken him camping. And on that familiar land, a place he’d gone with his father, and only his father, something had broken inside Marcus, and it had all crashed on his thirteen-year-old body like a dam. He had cried until he’d thrown up, and he remembered his mum telling him to get it out. He had screamed into the void until he’d collapsed.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus had felt better after the trip, though he had told his mum he didn’t want to go camping again. His mum had accepted the request. Marcus hadn’t gone camping again until the summer before he had joined the Bath rugby team. And even then, he had gone with Adrian, Cassius, and Graham. That trip had settled him a bit. Marcus had felt that familiar feeling of missing his dad, but also felt like he now had a spot for himself to hold his dad’s memory.</p><p> </p><p>It made Marcus wonder about Hermione. He knew she was trudging through her days. He saw it when she walked in the door to the flat in the evening. Hermione looked exhausted, and not ‘worked a full shift at the A&amp;E’ exhausted, but bone weary, as if just going through the day took all the energy out of her. She wasn’t sleeping much; Marcus woke most nights with her sitting up in bed or in her window seat with a book or some medical text, as if working out a puzzle for a patient.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione had also been much cuddlier than normal, which was saying something, as their friends pointed out that they were a very tactile couple. On the couch, she would usually lean into him, and his fingers would tangle in her hair. During the previous week, she’d taken on the big spoon position and would wrap herself around Marcus, fingers running up and down his side. Marcus had put together that it was an action Hermione would do to feel his ribs expand with breath.</p><p> </p><p>And Marcus wondered…</p><p> </p><p>“Hermione,” he started, watching as she blinked up at him, “Hermione, my dove, have you been holding all this in?”</p><p> </p><p>“I…” Hermione struggled to say anything.</p><p> </p><p>Not sure of a more careful way to put it, he said bluntly, “Have you maybe been waiting to get to the house in the Cotswolds to let go?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione stared at Marcus wide-eyed, then looked down at her fingers. “Oh,” she whispered. “Oh, I think…” She blinked.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s all right to let go if you need to,” Marcus said quietly. “Or if you want to wait, I can go to the shop later tonight so we can get to the house sooner.”</p><p> </p><p>“I…” Hermione fidgeted with her fingers. “I want to get to the house.”</p><p> </p><p>“All right,” Marcus nodded. He watched as Hermione put her seatbelt on with shaky fingers. He put his own on, and checked on Talbot and Crooks, who, in their newfound friendship, were curled up together in deep sleep.</p><p> </p><p>Changing the GPS route, Marcus pulled out of the service station and started towards the route to the Cotswolds and Hermione’s family’s house.</p><p> </p><p>Thirty minutes later, Marcus was driving past the picturesque homes of the Cotswolds and followed Hermione’s directions further into the country where her house lay. The clouds were starting to get heavy with snow, through as Marcus pulled into the drive, he could see the two-story cottage house still had green ivy crawling up the stone walls.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus parked at the front door, while Hermione pulled her messenger bag onto her lap, pulling on a gold chain with four keys on it.</p><p> </p><p>“Um…” Hermione frowned. “I think…”</p><p> </p><p>“You want to go in by yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes please.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus nodded in understanding. “Do what you need.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you follow this road you can park in the back.” She dug through her bag and handed him a garage opener. “I only…I just need a few minutes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Take your time, love.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded, took off her seatbelt, and slipped out of the car. Marcus watched her as she made her way to the front door and could see her hands shaking as she opened it. He resisted the temptation of jumping out of the car, to go in with her and hold her. But Hermione needed to be alone, and he understood.</p><p> </p><p>Instead, Marcus watched as Hermione pushed the door open and walked in, closing it softly behind her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you all enjoyed! </p><p>Inspo for this chapter:</p><p>Fancast for Josie: <a href="https://www.pinterest.com/pin/222576406573594799/">Margaret Qualley</a><br/><a href="https://www.thaivillanyc.com/">Thai Villa</a><br/><a href="https://www.pinterest.com/pin/222576406573948655/">The house in the Cotswolds</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. In Which She Starts to Let Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marcus helps Hermione let it out</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy New Year!! Thank you guys all for the love on this story!! &lt;3 &lt;3 Hope you all enjoy this chapter!!</p><p>As always, a big thank you to my beta Jaksan118!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione walked into the house and squeezed her eyes shut before she could process the new reality. She closed the door behind her and leaned up against the hard surface before sliding down to sit on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“It’s going to be hard.” said Dorcas.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“It’ll be fine,” Hermione argued.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Dorcas nodded slowly. “All right. Humor me for a minute, just in case it’s not fine.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Hermione bit her lip, her leg bouncing in agitation. “All right.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“While right now, it feels fine, walking into a house that holds a lot of memories of you and your parents may be difficult. I want to remind you that it is okay to feel these feelings and that you should.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Okay.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Dorcas raised an eyebrow. “It’s also a time that you should be leaning on your support systems. Don’t feel like you’re a burden; know that they understand and wouldn’t be there if they didn’t know how difficult this time of year is for you.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“All right...” Hermione nodded.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Hermione, I know what you’re doing,” they warned softly, “You’re agreeing to get me to shut up and let you out of this session for the holiday. But I need you to really listen. Walking into the house may be jarring and potentially triggering for you. Please be aware of this before you go. I’m in full support of you going, and I do think you need this, but you also have to brace yourself to feel things that you may have, unconsciously been suppressing.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m pretty sure I’m not suppressing my feelings on this matter,” Hermione argued.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I didn’t use the word ‘unconsciously’ on accident, Hermione.” Dorcas countered. “I’m sure you’ve been feeling a lot, especially this month. The house may bring things up that you weren’t even aware of.” They tapped on the notebook Hermione had handed them at the start of the session. “You’ve been tracking your dreams and your sleep schedule; I know you’re aware of the pattern.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Hermione shifted in her seat, “I haven’t been sleeping well.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“No, you haven’t,” Dorcas agreed. “And when you do sleep, you seem to be having your reoccurring nightmare.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Hermione gave an aggravated groan. “I just want it to go away.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Dorcas nodded in understanding. “I’m sure. I do believe that going to the house may help in your healing, especially since you feel so strongly in going this year. But I’m going to repeat myself, because I want to be very sure you hear me: going into the house may be just as triggering as it is cathartic for you. These things tend to get worse before they get better.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Hermione nodded. “I’m aware.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Dorcas gave her an unsure glance but nodded and moved on with the session.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Now sitting at the front door, eyes squeezed shut, Hermione was fully aware of what Dorcas had been trying to warn her about. It was hard to want to open her eyes when the memories overwhelmed her.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione could almost smell her mother’s Christmas ham cooking; could hear the Christmas music blaring, as her father believed that lowering it meant a lack of Christmas spirit. She could see the garland wrapped around the bannisters that her father usually put up. Her mother would follow along after him and fix it as he went so that it laid perfectly up the stairs. Hermione could see her parents arguing in the living room on the placement of ornaments on the Christmas tree; an assignment that was always taken very seriously in the Granger household.</p><p> </p><p>She let the memories sink in, soaked them up, and allowed herself to live in them for a minute before finally, <em>finally</em> opening her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>A sob got trapped in her throat as she stared at the dark, empty house. The lack of Christmas lights and noise was jarring. The sunlight streaming through the windows reflected the bits of dust floating in the air. And <em>god, </em>it felt so empty.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione knew Sirius had taken care of sending someone to make sure the house had been cleaned and aired out before her arrival. Her heart ached at the thought of someone else in the house before her, airing it out and letting out the last lingering scent of her father’s cologne and her mother’s perfume.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione could feel the anxiety and panic claw at her throat. Her head hit the back of the door as she actively worked on slowing down her breathing, reminding her body that she was fine physically, just emotionally hurting.</p><p> </p><p>She wasn’t sure how long she sat at the door, staring mindlessly at the entryway before finally standing up and making her way throughout the house.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione had never come to the house other than at Christmas time, it was odd seeing it so void of decorations and light. Her parents had spent more vacations in the house. There had even been rumblings of them eventually retiring to the Cotswolds.</p><p> </p><p>There was a U-shaped couch took up the entirety of the living room, and a long wooden coffee table tucked in the empty space between the couch. Her mother had been a firm believer of having a place where everyone could sit and talk; the cozier the better.</p><p> </p><p>Two knitted blankets lay folded neatly over either side of the couch. They were blankets her father had knitted; stress relief, he claimed, though her mother would roll her eyes and mutter <em>‘He just likes to knit. Don’t know why he won’t admit it.’</em></p><p> </p><p>Hermione’s fingers trailed over the cashmere knit before blindly making her way up the steps to the bedrooms. She stopped at the landing before making a left and going to the end of the hall, pushing open the door to her parents’ bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>The room was furnished as it usually was: a queen-sized bed, antique dressers, and the quilts and ever-present knit blanket. But it didn’t hold the personal details her parents usually had in the room: no family pictures, no coins from her mother’s pockets, or receipts that her father usually had stuffed in his wallet. There was no candle that was always burning and always had a presence on her mothers’ nightstand. The scent was always sweet; her father said it distracted from the smell of dessert burning in the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione crawled into the bed, toeing off her shoes as she went. She rested her head on one of the pillows and hugged the other to her chest. She closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath.</p><p>Even if the linens had been washed, she could still smell the hint of peony and rose that marked her mother’s Dior perfume.</p><p> </p><p>For the first time in what she felt like forever, Hermione let her body relax into the bed, her eyes closed and breathing slow.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>XxxxxxX</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Marcus parked the car in the garage like Hermione had instructed him, making sure the garage door closed behind him. He got out of the car, peeking quickly in the backseat to make sure Talbot and Crooks were still okay. Talbot was standing in the middle of the seat, looking at Marcus, eager to get out, while Crooks sat patiently by the door, looking at Talbot. If a cat could look weary, Crooks had perfected it.</p><p> </p><p>“Give me a minute,” muttered Marcus. Then he rolled his eyes to himself for talking to the two pets. He took a minute to look around the garage. He wanted to get Talbot and Crooks out of the car, as they hadn’t made any pitstops along the way to let them out to use the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus could walk Talbot on the lead. Crookshanks, however, would need to stay in the garage until Marcus was finished tending to the pup. He checked the garage; there was nothing poking out that would potentially harm Crooks. Really, it was one of the neatest garages he had ever been in. The walls on either side of the car were covered with large plastic storage boxes, each of them properly labeled: <em>Christmas decorations, dishes, photos, blankets, </em>and so on.</p><p> </p><p>Opening the boot of the car, Marcus pulled out Crooks’ kitty litter box and the bag Hermione had packed for it, before setting it up for the cat and letting him out of the car. Talbot following close behind. Marcus grabbed the lead, watching Talbot out of the corner of his eye as the dog sniffed around the garage.</p><p> </p><p>“Give me two minutes, Talbot,” Marcus called. He made sure Crooks would be fine one more time before shutting the boot and snapping the lead around Talbot’s harness to lead him out the side door of the garage that led to the garden.</p><p> </p><p>He trusted Talbot to walk off the lead; Marcus had been working on that with the dog. That was the park though, and Marcus could see that this new place was vast. The house was set in the outskirts of town and surrounded by land. He knew there wouldn’t be a neighbor anywhere nearby. It reminded him a lot of how his own house in Bath was designed.</p><p> </p><p>The house was surrounded by ivy and rouge flowers, as if someone once had a random mix of seeds and just threw them in the soil to see what grew. A cobblestone pathway led away from the house and onto the estate grounds.</p><p> </p><p>He could see two of the small cottages Hermione had talked about, further out tucked in between the trees. They couldn’t have been more than a one-bedroom cottages by the size of them. As much as Marcus wanted to wander, he was aware of Hermione alone in the house, so he kept close as Talbot sniffed at every flower, bush, and stone before squatting to pee.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus shuffled Talbot back to the garage and scooped up Crookshanks, who was meowing at the door that Marcus was sure led to the house. He took a minute to check the time and figured with twenty minutes passed it would be fine to go check on Hermione.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus made the quick decision to put Talbot back in the car. He struggled for a minute with a cranky Crookshanks still in his arm as he turned the car back on to roll down the windows for the pup before turning it back off and making his way back to the door. Luckily the door being unlocked, and Marcus made his way into the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>Tall ceilings and large windows were the first thing Marcus noticed when he walked into the kitchen and turned the light on. Marcus wondered if those features were one of the reasons why Hermione’s flat had gotten her attention in the first place. The house, at least the bottom level, appeared to be open concept and featured all light woods, white paint, and furnishings.</p><p> </p><p>The kitchen was spacious but minimal. There were white cabinets on the wall with glass doors, the pops of color coming from the dishes inside. Counter space with a stainless-steel oven and refrigerator tucked into their respective spaces sat below the cabinets. An island sat opposite the main cabinet space with a farm-style sink and barstools tucked in underneath.</p><p> </p><p>There was a large kitchen nook settled below a window at the end of the kitchen. It featured a long rectangular table with bench seating on one side and four chairs were tucked into the other.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus wandered further into the house to look for Hermione. He didn’t see her in the kitchen, entryway, or the living room. He checked the sole bedroom he found downstairs, which also followed the all-white minimal theme. There was a bed with a white down comforter, light wood dresser, and French doors the led to outside, but the room was otherwise empty.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus made his way up the stairs to the second-floor landing. After looking in another bedroom, he finally found Hermione in the bedroom at the end of the hall, sleeping. He didn’t want to wake her; she hadn’t slept more than a handful of hours that week, so he covered her up with the knit blanket at the end of the bed. Crooks, still unhappy being in Marcus’ arm, jumped before Marcus could catch him and curled up next to Hermione on her pillow.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione didn’t stir. Small blessings, Marcus thought as he sent a glare towards the cat. He left the room, not quite shutting the door all the way, as he was aware that Crooks liked to come and go from rooms, and he didn’t want the cat waking Hermione.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus contemplated what to do as he made his way back downstairs. He could unload the car; they hadn’t been able to stop at the grocery store, so he knew they wouldn’t have anything to eat. He wasn’t even sure what he could get delivered from town.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus tapped his fingers on the kitchen counter and nodded. “Bags first.” He could at least get them out of the car and into the garage until Hermione let him know where she wanted to stay in the house.</p><p> </p><p>“Food,” he muttered. He could take Talbot with him, as Marcus didn’t quite trust the pup alone in the house. He could at least get enough food to get them through the weekend and then take another trip with Hermione on Monday so they could shop for the week and holiday before he went and picked up Josie.</p><p> </p><p>Decisions now made, Marcus went and unloaded the bags, an excited and wiggling Talbot watching him enthusiastically. He left the suitcases in the kitchen, making sure they were out of the way, before scrounging around the kitchen until he found a pad of paper and a pen.</p><p> </p><p>He wrote Hermione a quick note and leaned it up against the salt and pepper shakers on the kitchen counter for her to find if she woke up while he was out.</p><p> </p><p>Five minutes later, with the closest Tesco programmed on the GPS, Marcus was back on the road to get provisions for the weekend. He and Hermione had arranged their holiday to start on a Friday, which meant he needed to get enough food for at least two and a half days. Marcus made a mental meal plan in his head, creating a loose food list as he made it to the shop.</p><p> </p><p>An hour and a half later, Marcus was unloading the grocery bags from his car into the kitchen; a very excited Talbot on his heels. He had just started putting the food away when he heard the soft patter of feet on hard wood. Talbot skittered over towards the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus looked over his shoulder to see Hermione padding her way towards him with Crookshanks in her arms and a soft smile towards Talbot, who was happily circling her feet.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey.” Hermione muttered as she took a seat at the counter. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to fall asleep.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus shrugged. “It’s fine, love. You haven’t slept much.”</p><p> </p><p>“You went shopping for food without me,” she pouted.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus grinned at Hermione. “I didn’t want to wake you. I only got enough to get us through the weekend. I figured we could go back on Monday. Or if you wanted to go with Harry on Tuesday when he comes up?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded in agreement. Marcus examined her with a careful eye. She still had the bone-weary look about her. Marcus set the orange juice in the refrigerator and leaned against the counter.</p><p> </p><p>“How are you feeling?” Marcus asked, crossing his arms over his chest.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione shrugged, looking around the house before settling on him. “I don’t know.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus tapped his fingers against his arm before asking. “Do you have any nearby neighbors? I’m assuming no, but I saw the cottages and wasn’t sure if they were occupied.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, no, just us.” Hermione eyed him wearily. “Is this when I find out you’re a serial killer?”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus snorted. “No.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not yet, you mean,” Hermione teased lightly. “I’ll remind you- all of our friends know we came up here together. You’re the first and only suspect.”</p><p> </p><p>“I lead you down one dark alley in the four months we’ve been seeing each other...” Marcus muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you ask?” Hermione asked over Marcus’ muttering.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus shrugged. “I…I want to try something with you but-”</p><p> </p><p>“Is this a sex thing?” Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow. “Love, I don’t think I’m up for it right now.”</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Marcus groaned, before sighing, a bit frustrated that he couldn’t get the words out. “Do you want to take a walk?” he finally asked.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded slowly. “All right.” She let Crookshanks out of her arms and to the kitchen floor. “Are we taking Talbot?”</p><p> </p><p>“If you want.”</p><p> </p><p>She bit her lip and shook her head. “No, I think they’ll be fine in the house. Won’t be gone too long, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not too long,” Marcus assured. “Let me grab the coats from the car.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded and waited. Smiling lightly when Marcus came back helping her into her winter coat. She watched him put his one before he took her hand and led her out of the house. They followed the cobblestone path away from the house. Hermione surveyed the land as they walked.</p><p> </p><p>“You only come during the holidays, right?” Marcus asked her.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded. “Yes. Mum and dad came more often; I only came out at Christmas. They loved it out here.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus looked down at her. “Do you?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione chewed on her lip and shrugged. “When I was younger, yes. Now, I’m not so sure.” She tilted her head up to look at him. “I like the quiet, but it’s different now.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus nodded in understanding, thinking out his next words carefully. He had a feeling Hermione was a lot like him when it came to negative emotions, which was to close in on themselves whenever those emotions made their way in. For Marcus, rugby had been an outlet for most of his negative emotions. For Hermione, she closed in on herself and bottled it all up, but would also just add more bottles when they all tipped over; like one of those fountains where the water would tip over onto a stone until it hit the basin, only for the basin just to recycle the water back up to restart the process.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus stopped Hermione just as they reached a cropping of trees that overlooked the estate. Hermione frowned at him. “Why’d we stop?”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus just came out with it, “I think you should let it out.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione tilted her head in confusion. “Let what out?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know. Whatever it is you have inside you.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione sighed. “Marcus, I’m fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you?” Marcus asked. He heaved a heavy sigh before looking at her. “Hermione, you are there for <em>everyone</em>. Anytime one of the doctors needs to switch shifts, you’re there filling in for those hours. If you’re not at the hospital, you’re at the bookstore, learning the ins and outs.”</p><p> </p><p>“And if I’m not there, I’m with you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” nodded Marcus. “You are; where you fight to fall asleep and pick at your food most days. You haven’t been to the pub for trivia in at least a month. The last time Potter and Draco saw you was a couple of weeks ago when they were cat sitting Crooks until I got to the flat. And, according to Pansy, you guys haven’t had a girls night in weeks.”</p><p> </p><p>“So?”</p><p> </p><p>“From what I know of you and, what I’ve ciphered from all that, is that it’s odd and out of character for you. Hermione, my dove, we are all trying to be here for you, and shutting us out to carry this by yourself…”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione blew out a slow breath as Dorcas’ words circled in her head. <em>“It’s also a time that you should be leaning on your support systems. Don’t feel like you’re a burden. Know that they understand and wouldn’t be there if they didn’t know how difficult this time of year is for you.”</em></p><p> </p><p>“If you want to carry it alone,” Marcus started, “I’m not going to force you to do otherwise, but I’m here to help if you need it.”</p><p> </p><p>“How…” Hermione bit her lip. “How do I…I don’t even…”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus motioned to the empty land that encompassed them, “All this space, no neighbors.” He shrugged. “Cry it out. Scream it out. But whatever you’re holding inside right now, you’ve got to let it go somehow, love, because holding it in- it isn’t healthy.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione blinked at Marcus, then at the land. Marcus watched her carefully. He was ready for Hermione to shake her head and turn back to the house, especially when she turned her back to him. He stumbled back a step when Hermione let out a scream.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione let her scream trail off. She rubbed at her chest. And oh- <em>oh!</em> She felt it all bubbling up again: the sadness- anguish really- the oddness of being in the house without her parents there; the <em>heaviness</em> of the past year- the month, the week, the days, leading up to that moment. She opened her mouth and it all came out in a scream, louder than the last.</p><p> </p><p>When it trailed off again, Hermione felt… <em>Oh</em> lighter. Was she fixed? No, but that burden she had been carrying felt a lot lighter. She felt it starting to bubble again, and, as Marcus had instructed, she let it out.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione let herself sag into herself, her throat raw and scratchy. For the first time in what felt like years, she didn’t feel like she was going to fall over from the sheer weight of grief. Hermione looked over at Marcus, who was hovering near her, as if ready to catch her if she fell over with emotion.</p><p> </p><p>“How…?” she rasped with a frown at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, sit down,” Marcus offered softly. He led her down to the grass and sat next to her. “Feeling a bit better?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione took a deep breath and nodded slowly. “Surprisingly, yes. I’m still…” She rubbed her chest. “I’m still sad. That hasn’t gone away, but it’s not as… It doesn’t … The pressure isn’t there anymore. How did you…?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just because I’m dealing with my fathers’ death well now doesn’t mean I dealt with it well initially,” Marcus admitted before looking at her with a soft smile. “I think we’re a lot alike in how we hold things in. When my dad died, I was only twelve, but mum took it hard, obviously.” he started.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded. She remembered him telling her that.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus shrugged. “He died just towards the start of summer before my second year at Hogwarts, and I don’t know; the whole thing is a blur. Mum was crying. Josie was crying. Mum cried every time Josie cried.” He gave another shrug. “Figured I should just wait for my turn.”</p><p> </p><p>“It doesn’t come,” Hermione murmured knowingly.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus shook his head. “No, it doesn’t.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione could empathize with that. It had felt like she’d been in shock that first week after her parent’s death. Everyone had taken it as her grieving. Then when the funeral had come, by that time she had started transitioning into actual grief. Hermione felt that she had to be strong because everyone else was crying, offering her condolences, and saying how strong she was, that she just pushed pause on her feelings of her parent’s death.</p><p> </p><p>The only time the feelings came out was in sleep when her brain relaxed and defenses were down. It was such a tidal wave of feelings and trauma that she had spent the last year trying to manage it so that she didn’t feel as much as she did when she had those moments of panic.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus and Hermione both stayed silent for a bit before Marcus started up again. “By the end of summer, Mum sent me back to Hogwarts, and… She looked so exhausted, and it really hurt seeing her that way. When the school counselor sat me down to talk that first day of term to see how I was coping…I told her I was fine and I didn’t need to talk. I didn’t want the counselor to call my mum and then for her to worry about me. I didn’t want to add more onto her plate.”</p><p> </p><p>“You held it in?”</p><p> </p><p>“Rugby helped,” Marcus admitted, “But that just got my anger out; it doesn’t help with all the rest of it. I stayed during the school holidays. I didn’t go back home until the next summer. Mum was in the middle of moving us to Bath and she thought maybe getting me away for a bit, just her and I would help, and-”</p><p> </p><p>“She took you camping.” Hermione finished.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus nodded. “She took me camping. It was the same camp site that dad used to take me to. I don’t know, something inside me just-”</p><p> </p><p>“Snapped.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus looked down, his eyes meeting Hermione in understanding and nodded. “Yeah, something just snapped.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’d you do?”</p><p> </p><p>“Cried… A lot. Yelled… A lot,” Marcus reflected. “Screamed… A lot. Threw up too at one point. It was just a lot to feel all at once. It didn’t fix anything, but it-”</p><p> </p><p>“Made it better?”</p><p> </p><p>“A little,” Marcus nodded. “I didn’t feel like I was a second away from tipping over from just the sheer weight of it all.”</p><p> </p><p>“What happened after that?”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus laughed. “Mum called the driver. Not Alastor; our actual driver and had him come pick us up that same day. On the car ride back she voiced that she wasn’t mad, but it was disheartening that I couldn’t tell her how I was feeling. It all came out after that, because how was I going to keep breaking my mums’ heart?”</p><p> </p><p>“She did not say that!” Hermione laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve met my mum,” Marcus deadpanned.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione winced. “Yeah, she said that.”</p><p> </p><p>“It was good, going that year. But it didn’t feel the same going to that camp site after that.”</p><p> </p><p>“But you go camping.” Hermione frowned. “Right?”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus nodded. “Dad and I went to a spot in Devon. The lads and I go to a different national park each year that is not in Devon. I liked the tradition, but I needed to make it my own once I picked it up again.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded. She understood that. While it felt right coming to the house for the Christmas season and the one-year anniversary of her parent’s deaths, she wasn’t sure if it was really something she wanted to keep up, or even be responsible for.</p><p> </p><p>“My parents loved it here.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her cheek on them She turned her head towards Marcus. “I loved being here with them. We were all so busy during the year- me with school, and then uni, and then working at St Mungos. Them with their practice and their rentals. It was nice to have a space where we were forced to unplug and be with each other. Even if it was just for a week. After that so many people would come in and out of the house, and while I loved some of them…” she trailed off.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you hate having to share them?” Marcus asked.</p><p> </p><p>“A bit. I didn’t understand why we couldn’t just have one year where it was quiet and just the three of us. They loved hosting, though. Dad loved decorating, mum loved cooking, and she really did not know how to cook meals for only three people. This was their comfort zone.”</p><p> </p><p>“But it’s not yours?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione sat up and shook her head. “No, it’s not. I don’t mind hosting this year, though.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus wrapped an arm around her and kissed her temple. “You don’t have to make any decisions now, you know.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded. “I know.” And she did. But looking at the space now- the houses that her parents had built and rented out, she knew it was likely that she wouldn’t be back for a while. She needed to feel the connection to them now and in that moment, but she was also very aware of how much this was her parent’s preferred space, and not something she would choose for herself now.</p><p> </p><p>Like Marcus had said, she liked the tradition of it. But if she picked it up again, she would have to make it her own. This year though, it was for her mum and dad.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>XxxxxxX</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Where do you want the bags?” Marcus asked as Hermione scrounged around through the food Marcus bought to see what she could start making for an early dinner.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you buy <em>any</em> protein?” Hermione asked, holding up the bag of lettuce; one of many.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Hermione, I bought protein,” Marcus chuckled behind her.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, romance novels make dating your personal trainer seem so fun, but what they don’t warn you about…” She held up another bag of greens. “Is all the healthy shite that ends up filling your refrigerator. I want my Twiglets and my Wotsits, Marcus!”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus rolled his eyes, having heard that particular rant before. He opened the cabinet next to the refrigerator, gesturing at the crisps he had bought at the store. “And I got them. I know better.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well…” Hermione eyed the cabinet. “Oh! You also got Jaffa Cakes!”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I did! There’s ice cream in the freezer too. I’m going to make the chicken tonight. It’s marinating now.” Marcus said as he took the bag of premade salad from Hermione’s hands and put it back in the refrigerator. “Now, the bags love- where do you want them?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione turned and looked at their suitcases before waving towards the large, overflowing red bag. “The bag with the gifts can stay in the car for now. Knowing Teddy, he’ll dive into the damn thing before we can get them under the tree; which we’ll go get after Sirius and Remus get here.”</p><p> </p><p>“All right, I’ll put that one back.”</p><p> </p><p>“And the suitcase can go to my room,” she said waving towards the stairs. “I’ll set up Crookshanks’ bed by the window,” she continued as she looked over to where Crookshanks was laid out in the bench seating of the bay window in the living room.</p><p> </p><p>Talbot was curled up on the couch. Marcus had tried to put the dog’s blanket down before Talbot  had gotten comfortable, but Hermione had told Marcus not to bother. She wasn’t overly worried about the couches that she knew at one point of another had had everything from wine, to food, to Teddy’s spit up on it. That, and, she and Marcus had given Talbot a bath before coming up the house; the dog was cleaner than the couch.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, your room?” Marcus asked, “Is that the room you were sleeping in?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione blinked and then put her hand on Marcus’ arm as she realized her mistake. “I haven’t shown you around. I’m sorry, my bear. Here.” She grabbed her suitcase and started leading Marcus out of the kitchen. Marcus tried to grab the handle from her as he followed, but Hermione dodged him as she waved her hand toward the open area of the first floor of the house. “Obviously, kitchen and living room. There’s one bedroom that share a bathroom down here. Harry and Draco have taken that room the last couple of years.”</p><p> </p><p>“They don’t take one of the cabins?” Marcus asked as he followed her up the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>“Only when the house would start to fill up with more my parent’s friends than mine. Sirius and Remus usually take a cabin with Teddy. I’ll show you those later.” She waved her hand towards the rooms on the second-floor landing. “Technically, there’s three bedrooms up here. The room I was sleeping in has a bathroom. Then the other bedroom and a separate bathroom up here. And then my room would make the third,” Hermione said as she pointed to the door at the end of the hall, opposite the room Marcus had found her sleeping in earlier.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione pulled open the door, revealing stairs that led to what Marcus assumed was the attic. Hermione pushed the handled of her suitcase down. Marcus grabbed it before she could start hauling it up the steps herself and motioned her forward. Marcus followed behind Hermione up the steps and into the attic bedroom. He could definitely see why Hermione had been given the room.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t large by any means, and like much of the house, the ceiling was peaked. There was a window above the queen-sized bed, which was tucked against one of the walls.  Next to the bed on the adjacent wall were French doors that led to a small balcony. Marcus could see a small, low table, and the arm of an outdoor chair through the door’s windows.</p><p> </p><p>There was a six-drawer dresser opposite the bed. Instead of a closet, there was a free-standing wardrobe next to the entrance of the room.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s a bathroom up here,” Hermione said as she took her suitcase from Marcus’ hand and set it by the dresser. She glanced at him, then the door next to him, her eyes suddenly sparkling with mischief. “It’s a bit small, though.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus was just so happy to see that spark in Hermione’s eyes that it took him a minute to process her words. He set his suitcase next to hers and went to look in the bathroom. One glance and he laughed. “Hermione, I won’t be able to shower in there.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione stood next to him and wrapped her arms around his waist as she peeked into the bathroom herself. There was a small pedestal sink with a mirrored medicine cabinet above it. A toilet, and then a tiny tub with a low-hanging showerhead. Perfect for Hermione, but Marcus could barely fit in the room, let alone that shower.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Her voice full of amusement as she snuck her hands under his shirt. “You may need to shower downstairs, my bear.”</p><p> </p><p>“And I had so many plans for you and a nice warm bath.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione laughed, resting her chin on his chest to look up at him. “Those plans may need to wait until we get back home.” She patted his back before pulling away. “But an enthusiastic yes to that when we do.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus leaned down and kissed her forehead. “Holding you to that.”</p><p> </p><p>“You always do,” she laughed, leaving him by the bathroom to go to her suitcase. She laid it down on the floor to start unpacking.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you hungry? I can start on dinner,” Marcus said.</p><p> </p><p>“A bit. I didn’t eat much,” Hermione admitted as she sat down next to her suitcase and pulled one of her dresser drawers open.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll go get started.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be down in a bit.” She pointed at his suitcase. “Do you want me to unpack yours?”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus hesitated and shook his head, thinking of the presents he’d stuck in there at the last minute since Hermione had been guarding the presents bag all week. “Uh, no it’s fine.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione smirked at him. “My presents are in there, aren’t they?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, they’re in the big bag.”</p><p> </p><p>“Lie,” Hermione laughed. “Fine, you can unpack yours on your own. I’ll leave you some drawers and room in the wardrobe.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” Marcus chuckled as he made his way out of the room to get started on their dinner.</p><p> </p><p>Twenty minutes later, Marcus was just putting the chicken on the hot pan when Hermione joined him. She settled on the stool at the counter to watch him.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Marcus asked as he looked over his shoulder at Hermione, feeling her eyes on him.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing, I like watching you cook.” She admitted.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus eyed her curiously. “Are you comparing me to your ex right now?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione laughed. “No, I’m not. I stopped doing that within a couple weeks of us dating. Though I will admit, Ron rarely cooked and when he did, he rarely cooked for two.” She shrugged. “I just like watching you, and I enjoy not cooking.”</p><p> </p><p>“Also, you’re-”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I’m aware I’m not much of a cook.” Hermione rolled her eyes. She was passable. She could cook a chicken and vegetables in the oven, but that was about the extent of her culinary skills. “I’d like to point out you said my chicken was better than Nando’s.”</p><p> </p><p>“And I stand by that.” Marcus grinned, covering the pan and turning towards her. “All unpacked?”</p><p> </p><p>“For the most part,” Hermione nodded. “Hey, what does your mum make for Christmas dinner?”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus raised an eyebrow. “You think Eliza Flint cooks?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione laughed. “Marcus.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus shrugged. “It changes every year. She lets Michael, her cook, have free rein on Christmas dinner. Sometimes it’s normal like a chicken. One year he’d seen that thing when you stuff a chicken into a duck and then you stuff that into a turkey. Josie went vegetarian for a couple years after that, so we had a weird tofu thing the next year. Then one year he went Mediterranean.” Marcus lifted his hands in resignation. “I don’t know, we’re at the mercy of whatever artistic food journey Michael is taking that year. Those are his words, not mine.”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s no tradition you’re going to miss?”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus shook his head. “Foodwise? Not really. Josie likes to watch Christmas movies all day while we wait around for food. With Josie coming in, I’m sure that will happen.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded. “It’s the same with us. It’s basically a marathon of the same movies all week.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you ask about the food?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione shrugged. “Mum used to make a ham, but as we established earlier, I’m not much of a cook. And mum never let us help in the kitchen when she was cooking.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want a ham this year?” Marcus asked.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione lifted a shoulder, her fingers tipping the saltshaker back and forth on its base. “I don’t know. Honestly, I don’t like ham much.” She sighed. “Is that horrible?”</p><p> </p><p>“That you don’t like ham?” Marcus asked in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“That I don’t want to make a ham.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus didn’t respond right away. He turned to flip the chicken in the pan before settling back on the counter. “I don’t think you’re horrible for not making a ham.” he responded slowly.</p><p> </p><p>“But you think I’m horrible?” Hermione asked, lightly teasing.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus huffed a laugh. “No. I don’t. I think you’re trying to figure out what to do now that you’re in charge of hosting for the holidays and it’s making you a bit miserable.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione sagged in her chair. “I really hate hosting.” She sighed. “I’ll make the ham.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hermione, if you don’t like ham, then don’t make ham,” Marcus chuckled as he turned to turn off the stove. “But if you’re set on it, I saw a small ham at the market that we can put in the oven. Christmas is still a way’s off.”</p><p> </p><p>“A week,” Hermione argued as she slid off her stool to grab plates for their dinner. “I’m just trying to…” She tried to figure out the word she wanted.</p><p> </p><p>“Organize everything?” Marcus filled in.</p><p> </p><p>She nodded. It didn’t quite capture the incessant feeling of needing to get everything figured out right that minute, but it was good enough. “Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“All right,” Marcus nodded. “Let’s eat. While we eat, we can write out a to-do list and a grocery list for the week.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can we do a Christmas to-do list?” Hermione asked, watching as he plated their food.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus smiled softly at her. “We can do as many lists as you want.”</p><p> </p><p>They sat on the floor in the living room, the sole TV in the house on and playing <em>The Grinch</em> in the background. Apparently, the film was a favorite of Marcus’, because he would mutter lines under his breath.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione had unearthed a pen and notebook from one of the junk drawers in the kitchen and handed it to Marcus as they made to-do lists.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus started a general list. “This one is for the things you want to get done in the time that we’re here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then can we categorize those?”  Hermione asked, getting up on her knees to look over at the pad.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus nodded. “If that’s what you want.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you placating me?” Hermione asked, amused.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I am.” Marcus nodded. “But this seems to be a good route to take right now, so I’ll keep doing it.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione snorted, “In that case, I’m getting the highlighters and post it’s.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus stared up at her as she got up. “I don’t think we need post its!” he shouted at her as she went back to the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>“I think we do and as you’re placating me…” she trailed off. Marcus rolled his eyes and snuck Talbot a piece of his chicken as he waited for Hermione to return with the supplies.</p><p> </p><p>Two hours later, Marcus and Hermione were cuddled on the couch with some TV Christmas movie on, dinner plates in the dishwasher, and lists made with color-coordinating highlights and post-its stuck to the coffee table to coordinate with those lists.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione was dozing on top of Marcus, his hand having slipped under her shirt to run up and down her back, as he knew she liked the contact. She had dictated her lists to him: There was a general list of what they needed to get done for the week, then from there a list of things to do that weekend before the rest of the group arrived, then a grocery list; though there was still a debate on whether or not to get the ham. Then things to do leading up to Christmas, then Christmas and Boxing Day.</p><p> </p><p>They’d talked lightly about what to do after Boxing Day. Marcus knew Josie was going to head to Bath, as she wanted to see their mum and Marcus wanted to see his mum’s face when she saw Josie. They hadn’t made a list for that, but Marcus had extended an invitation for Hermione to go with him to Bath before they headed back to London. She said she would think about it and they had left it at that.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus glanced away from the TV at the sound of a yip towards Talbot, who was expectantly dancing in place.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you need to go out?” Marcus asked. The dog’s prancing sped up. Marcus groaned, carefully trying to slip out from under Hermione, only for her to wake up from the movement.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s happening?” Hermione asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I have to take Talbot out. I’ll be a minute.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll go with you,” Hermione yawned as she sat up and pushed her hand through her hair. They got up off the couch and headed towards the entryway.</p><p> </p><p>He helped Hermione into her winter coat. Both of them then put on their boots while Talbot scratched at the door. Marcus pulled on his own jacket as Hermione snapped Talbot into his harness and attached the lead before they went out into the cold.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s going to snow soon,” Marcus muttered, regretting not putting on his gloves. Hermione tucked her hand into his pocket, interlacing their fingers. It didn’t help much, but he liked the weight of her hand in his.</p><p> </p><p>“I hope so,” Hermione nodded as she watched Talbot sniff the ground, looking for a spot. Hermione let go of his hand and passed him the lead as she turned back to face the house.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus turned to see what she was looking at. The top of the country home, other than the light to her attic room, was dark. The only other light shining was through the windows downstairs, where he could see the flickering of the fireplace and the smoke chugging out of the chimney.</p><p> </p><p>“All right?” Marcus asked, taking Hermione’s hand in his again, sticking their interlaced fingers back in his pocket.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded slowly. “Yeah, I think I am.” She looked up at Marcus with a smile. “I keep thinking that it’s nice being here, but that a tree would look great in front of one of the large windows in the flat with the lights around the inside.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus grinned down at her. “It’s going to be hell to put lights up that high.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll manage.”</p><p> </p><p>“Keeping me around till next Christmas, are you?” Marcus asked in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>“Well who else is going to help me put up the lights, Marcus?” Hermione teased. She leaned up to reach him, and Marcus met her halfway to kiss her.</p><p> </p><p>“We stay out here much longer and our lips are going to freeze together,” Marcus murmured against Hermione’s lips. He kept his free hand on her hip to keep her steady.</p><p> </p><p>“Should we go inside and get warm?”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus pulled back and smirked. “With or without clothes?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione laughed and pulled away, “Well, you’ll find out once you finish up with the dog, won’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>She winked as she started walking away. Marcus watched her walk back towards the house before looking back at Talbot who was still stubbornly sniffing the ground. “Oh, c’mon you bloody bastard.”</p><p> </p><p>Talbot looked up at him, as if his name was called, but only tugged his lead further away from the house. Marcus groaned and followed, albeit grudgingly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you all enjoyed!!  </p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://www.pinterest.com/kassandrawrites/heres-to-my-future/christmas/">Christmas Inspo Board</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. In Which the Siblings Arrive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Josie Flint arrives for the Christmas Holiday.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you guys for all the comments and love on the last chapter!!! Hope you all enjoy this chapter and Josie!</p><p>As always, a big thank you to my beta Jaksan118!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The weekend had passed in a bit of a blur of warmth and laziness, Hermione thought, as she lay in bed curled into Marcus’s side; his arm heavy around her waist. His soft snores filled the room, and Hermione decided she really needed to have a conversation with Adrian about how light he slept, because Marcus’ snoring was not as bad as he had made it out to seem. Talbot’s on the other hand… Hermione spared a glance at the German Shepard at the end of the bed, who seemed to be yipping in his sleep. It was his yipping that had woken her up.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione looked back at her boyfriend, or more pointedly, his chest, as her fingers ghosted up and down his side with the tattooed words; <em>For she had eyes and chose me.</em> The motion of her fingers didn’t wake Marcus, but his fingers did reflexively tighten his grip on her hip. Hermione didn’t mind; it only made her scoot closer to him and his warmth.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus had been so good to her, she thought. While she had been feeling better Friday evening, Saturday morning and most of the afternoon had proven rough. Hermione hadn’t wanted to leave the bed much or even work on the list they had made the night before on what to get done that weekend. The warmth of her bed, Marcus, having nothing really pressing to do had kept her in her room. The thought of going through the storage boxes in the garage -part of her to-do list- also seemed like an awful way to spend the day when she was already feeling sad and a bit raw.</p><p> </p><p>Instead, Hermione had set up her small projector, as there were no TV’s in the house other than the one in the living room, and connected it to her laptop. Marcus had moved the dog bed into the attic bedroom for Crookshanks and laid out Talbot’s blanket on the bed so they could all stay with her upstairs.</p><p> </p><p>While Hermione had slept on and off, curled into his side, Marcus had apparently used the day to watch movies from his streaming list that he’d been meaning to watch but hadn’t been able to thus far; a rarity with his busy schedule. She had caught tidbits of some dystopian sci fi series with one of the actors from the <em>Avengers,</em> but had fallen asleep again before she could really stir up much interest in it. Then she had woken up to one of the <em>Lord of the Rings</em> movies playing, but Marcus was also sleeping his way through it. Which wasn’t surprising; she knew it wasn’t his first viewing of the trilogy.</p><p> </p><p>They had only left the room to get food and tea, and at one point during the day Marcus had fixed her a bath. While Marcus had wanted to join her, the size of the tub stopped him. Instead, he sat on the floor, his back against the lip of the tub so he could stretch out in the tiny room. Though, his feet still ended up outside the doorway.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“How are you feeling?” Marcus asked, his head tipping back against the tub so that the ends of his hair dipped into the water. Hermione’s fingers tangled in his now wet hair, swirling it in the water. Talbot was settled on Marcus’ outstretched legs, sleeping, as was the dog’s custom. Crookshanks was seated at the doorframe next to Marcus’ bare feet, weary of the water-filled bath, but curiously watching his mistress as she bathed.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m fine,” Hermione whispered. Marcus tipped his head towards her curiously. Hermione smiled softly at him as her wet fingers smoothed the frown that had appeared on his forehead. “I promise. I feel a lot better than I have in…” She sighed heavily. “In the last year, really.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“You’ll let me know if you need anything?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Hermione nodded. “Yes, I will. I think screaming it out yesterday really…surprisingly, helped.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I do tend to have a good idea or two here and there.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Hermione laughed. “Yes, you do.” She let her hand fall back into the water. “I think I’ve just been running around so much between the hospital and the bookstore that my body doesn’t know what to do now that I’ve stopped.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“If you think I’m going to complain about spending all day with you in bed, you’re way off base.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Hermione laughed. “It’s nice not doing anything. I think I’ll be so rested by tomorrow, I may just join you on your morning run.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Talbot’s head popped up at the word ‘run’ as Marcus’ let out a laugh at the idea. As Hermione’s personal trainer, he could get her to do a lot, but running was not one of them. As her boyfriend, he usually got a kick in the shin and an expletive every time his morning alarm went off and woke her up.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I could run,” Hermione argued.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“You could run. You won’t,” Marcus chuckled. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I’ll show you,” Hermione muttered, tugging on one of the ends of his hair.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>They were silent for a beat before Marcus turned back to her. “I have to ask…”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Hmm?” Hermione responded, watching as Marcus’ dark brown locks curled in the water, making odd little shapes.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Why is there only one telly here?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Hermione grinned. She glanced over at Marcus. “Has this been bothering you since we arrived?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“A bit,” Marcus admitted.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“My mum and dad didn’t believe in telly’s in the bedrooms.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Is that how you became such a bookworm?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes.” Hermione laughed. “My parents had a bit on a monopoly on the telly when I was home, so I entertained myself with books in my room. But much like you and Josie, I liked watching Christmas movies when we were here, so Dad put a telly up in the living room. For the most part my mum and dad wanted us to unplug while we were here.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Makes sense,” Marcus nodded. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>They sat in silence for a while, the only sound was the water moving against the tub and the slight drip of the faucet. The water was starting to cool, and a shiver worked its way done Hermione’s spine.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Marcus?” she whispered, tugging lightly one of waves of his hair in the tub to get his attention.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Hmm?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Help me out? I’ll put on my pajamas and we’ll go downstairs and watch the Man City game.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Marcus nodded and started to stand, only to groan when the slap of his wet hair hit his back. Hermione’s giggles filling the bathroom.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sunday has been pretty much the same. Hermione had not joined Marcus and Talbot on their run. She kicked Marcus in the shin when his alarm had gone off and called him a twat before covering her head with the blankets. Marcus’ rumble of laughter against her back had not been appreciated, neither had the blast of cold air that hit her back when he lifted the blankets to get out of bed.</p><p> </p><p>By the time he had returned, Hermione had breakfast ready. She always found it impossible to sleep more than ten more minutes once Marcus was out of bed. She had eaten at her seat at the counter, while Marcus stood. The man always found it impossible to sit after his run and almost always ate breakfast standing up over the sink.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus had kissed Hermione in thanks, letting her know he was going up to shower and then unpack his suitcase. Hermione had left him on his own, as she knew he needed the privacy to sneak out whatever presents he had stuck in his suitcase. Hermione had snuggled up on the couch under one of the knit blankets, with Crooks kneading his spot next to her and Talbot tucked in behind her knees and under the blanket.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus had appeared almost an hour later and lit the fireplace before sitting on the other end of the couch. She had noticed two books in his hand and grinned when he handed her the book she had put on her nightstand the day before.</p><p> </p><p>She had spent the day reading Taylor Jenkins Reid’s <em>The Seven Husbands of Evelyn Hugo;</em> a book she had had on her to-be-read list for the past year, while Marcus made headway on Frank Herbert’s <em>Dune</em>. Both of their football teams were playing, though not against each other, so Hermione put on the sports channel so they could watch the games. Marcus ended up flipping between the channels, stopping when he had found a bird documentary that seemed to grab his interest wholeheartedly.</p><p> </p><p>They had barely talked out loud, using soft murmurs, or soft kicks to each other’s legs when a good goal was made. At one point Hermione had moved to Marcus’ side of the couch, having the need to be close to him. She tucked herself against the back of the couch and Marcus’ side, the couch’s wide cushions allowing them to share the space comfortably.</p><p> </p><p>They’d spent the rest of the day wrapped in each other’s arms; soft kisses and even softer touches. They had ordered a pizza for dinner and eaten it on the couch with <em>Crimes That Shook Britain</em> on in the background. Marcus teased Hermione for watching true crime while they were in the middle of almost nowhere.</p><p> </p><p>They’d fallen asleep on the couch. Marcus nudged Hermione awake and let her go upstairs to bed while he took Talbot out. She’d been drifting back off when Talbot had jumped on the bed and Marcus climbed in, wrapping himself around her.</p><p> </p><p>Now, with the weekend past and the horde soon to be arriving, Hermione couldn’t help but take a moment to take Marcus in. It was so rare that she woke up before him on the nights that she actually slept; and even when she didn’t sleep, she was so restless that she had never taken a moment to just drink him in.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione took in his long eyelashes, her fingers running lightly down the crooked bend of his nose before resting on the strong pulse of his neck.</p><p> </p><p>She softly rubbed her nose against his chest, the dusting of hair tickling her nose. The scent of sage and fresh grass after the rain that was so irrevocably Marcus surrounded her.</p><p> </p><p>The hardness of his body was so opposite of the softness that was Marcus: his love for sci-fi books and shows, his love of birds; the fact that she had once caught him searching rooftop aviaries on the internet. The passion he held for the game he used to play and the youth leagues he was starting to organize.  The love and loyalty he held for his family and friends.</p><p> </p><p><em>God,</em> Hermione adored him. Even when he woke her up at five in the morning to go for a run, he always made sure to tuck the blankets tight around her because he knew she liked the warmth. Hermione looked forward to coming home from a long shift and seeing him in her kitchen cooking dinner or in her living room with his papers scattered on her coffee table as he caught up on his client’s files.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione loved the way he tugged his hair when he was frustrated, and the way he tugged hers when he wanted attention. She loved how his laugh rumbled out of him, starting in his belly and up his chest. She loved how his hazel eyes lit up when he was being a sarcastic asshole taking the piss, but how shy and quiet he was when he wanted to try something new in bed, and how dominating he was once permission was given. She loved…<em>oh.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Hermione blinked, her fingers stopping their petting as her thoughts scattered. <em>Oh.</em></p><p> </p><p>She didn’t just love things about him. <em>Oh, she loved him.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” she whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus grunted and rolled onto his back. “I can hear you thinking.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione looked up at Marcus in surprise. “You’re awake,” she squeaked.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus opened an eye and glanced down at her. “You’ve been petting me for the last hour.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione started to move her hand from its place on his chest, only for Marcus to capture her hand with his fingers to keep it in place. “Sorry,” she whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing to be sorry about. Just wished you’d gone a bit lower, is all.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione glanced down at his not-so-subtle erection, then back at his smirking face. “Idiot,” she said lovingly. She laughed when Marcus pulled her on top of him so that she straddled his waist. He tangled his fingers in her hair to bring her down and kiss her.</p><p> </p><p>“Morning,” Marcus whispered, moving to kiss her cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“Morning.” Hermione pushed herself up and kept her hands on his chest. Marcus’ hands were steady on her hips. “You have to pick up your sister soon.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus frowned, letting go of one of Hermione’s hips to grab at his phone on the nightstand. He looked at the time and tossed his phone back to where it had been.</p><p> </p><p>“Still hours away. She’s not in until one.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione lifted an eyebrow. “Well then, you and Talbot might as well go on your run since you’re up.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus wrapped his arms around Hermione bringing her back down to kiss him. “I’ve got a better idea on how to get my exercise in this morning.”</p><p> </p><p>“Horrible, Mr. Flint, that was horrible,” Hermione reprimanded as she sat back up, hands on his chest, and shook her head in mock disapproval.</p><p> </p><p>“Horrible enough to convince you to take off your top, or so horrible you’re going back to bed?” Marcus teased.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione sighed. “Only because I pity you.” She pulled off her sleep shirt, which was really one of Marcus’ undershirts, leaving her in just her knickers.</p><p> </p><p>She couldn’t help but laugh when Marcus nudged at Talbot. “Off the bed, Talbot,” he grunted.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione looked over her shoulder to see Talbot cast a look in his owner’s direction before jumping off the bed -not the first time he had been kicked off- and make himself comfortable on the dog bed with Crookshanks.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus’ hand came to cup Hermione’s cheek, getting her attention back on him instead of on Talbot.</p><p> </p><p>“Come here,” he murmured. She went willingly, leaning down to accept his kiss. And <em>oh</em>, she melted against him.</p><p> </p><p>His hands were warm on her back as he kept her in place, but he was so hard and solid underneath her that Hermione could feel her own body responding to him. Her nipples pebbled against him, the dark curls of his chest scratching lightly against the sensitive flesh.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione moaned against his mouth, feeling his teeth nip lightly at her lower lip. His hips rocked into her and <em>god, </em>she didn’t think it was possible to get wetter, but Marcus always proved her wrong. She could feel his fingers edge around the band of her knickers while his mouth went to her neck.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus always took care of her. This time, Hermione felt a need to take care of him. She pulled away from him and started to slide off of him; her plans involving taking off her knickers and his sweatpants.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are you going?” Marcus grumbled as he reached out for her.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I was going to suck your cock,” Hermione replied dryly as she shimmied out of her knickers. “But if you’d like me to change my plans, <em>please</em> let me know.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus cupped her chin, his thumb tracing her lower lip. “What a mouth on you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Would you like this mouth <em>on you</em>?” she teased.</p><p> </p><p>“Horrible, Miss. Granger. That was horrible,” he mocked her through a grin.</p><p> </p><p>“Horrible enough to get your sweatpants off?”</p><p> </p><p>“Only because I pity you,” he threw back. He lifted his hips, took off his sweatpants, and threw them off the bed. Hermione watched eagerly, her lip caught between her teeth as Marcus wrapped a hand around his cock and started slowly stroking himself.  “Are you just going to watch?” he asked. “I have no issues with it, but if you have plans…” he trailed off.</p><p> </p><p>“I do.” Hermione blinked up at him. “Plans, I have those.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione moved to straddle Marcus’ thigh. She leaned down to kiss the edge of his hip. Her hand replaced Marcus’ around his cock, stroking up and down with a tight hold, just as he liked. She mouthed at the V of his hip, tracing around him with her tongue, enjoying the groans the rumbled out from him.</p><p> </p><p>She licked her lips before leaning down to lick at his leaking tip, hand on his belly to keep him in place. Though Hermione knew she couldn’t actually hold Marcus down if she tried, it was more of a reminder for him. She watched Marcus, taking more of him into her mouth, and it gave Hermione such a thrill when he broke eye contact with her, groaning deeply and throwing his head back against the pillows. His hand hovering around her body, as if not sure where he could place it.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione grabbed Marcus’ hand and placed it on her head -trusting that he wouldn’t push her, but also knowing he liked to grip her hair- before moving slowly up, her tongue tracing the underside of his cock. Her pussy clenched, unconsciously rocking against his thigh as she got into the rhythm of sucking him.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus’ brain was fucking mush. It usually was, in some nonfunctional form, whenever he got Hermione naked, but <em>fucking hell</em>. Her mouth was tight and she was moaning around his cock. Her pussy was wet and rocking against his thigh. His hand wrapped around her curls, and the temptation to pull was hard to control.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus let go, his palm ghosting her back before moving around to palm her breast. His fingers lightly pinching at her nipple, and her moan and thrust of her hips was a sure sign she was enjoying, and-</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck,” Marcus groaned. His body was tight from keeping it still and not thrusting further into her mouth. Hermione’s mouth was up and licking at his tip. Marcus’ brain was still foggy, but not foggy enough as to not give her other breast the same attention as its twin.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus watched in pure enjoyment as Hermione gasped. She placed her hands on either side of him in order to keep herself steady above him, but her hips rode against him, and Marcus just needed her.</p><p> </p><p>Before Hermione could wrap her lips back around him, Marcus wrapped an arm around her waist, pulled her up, and tugged her lips up to him. His hands delved into her curls and pulled her down for a kiss, nipping, tugging, and sucking at her lips; needing her close.</p><p> </p><p>“I wasn’t done,” Hermione whispered as she pulled away.</p><p> </p><p>“Need you,” said Marcus gruffly, pulling her to straddle him.</p><p> </p><p>“But I was going to-”</p><p> </p><p>“Going to what?” Marcus asked, cupping her cheek, his thumb rubbing at her jaw.</p><p> </p><p>“I wanted to take care of you,” Hermione pouted.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm, while I very much enjoy your mouth, I want to be in you Hermione.” His hand dropped from her cheek to run down her chest and cup her mound. He found her wet and dripping and his fingers tapped lightly at her swollen clit. Hermione’s back arched, a moan pulling from her. “Just like this,” he muttered. “I want you just like this.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione looked at him in surprise. “But I thought…”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus leaned up on his elbow, kissing the center of her chest before looking up at Hermione. He knew what she was thinking, he’d never been fond of being below his partner; he had admitted that early in their relationship. But Hermione changed all that. “Do you like being in the same position every time we have sex?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione blinked, but shrugged. “I mean, I don’t mind…”</p><p> </p><p>“Hermione, I’m not going to do to you what was done to me,” Marcus told her softly. “Ideal world, right?”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded. “Right.”</p><p> </p><p>“I want you, just like this: hair wild like an avenging angel, tits close enough for me to suck, watching you take my cock. Just like this.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione sighed against him. “God you’re such a softie.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus laughed. “You know what’s not soft?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve ruined it,” Hermione huffed, though she leaned down to capture his lips with hers. Her arms wrapped around Marcus’ neck as his free arm banded around her waist. He pulled her back slightly so he could get her in the right spot. Hermione pushed away, her hand on his chest as she motioned him to lay back on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus watched as Hermione took him in her hand, lining him up before sinking down. Both of their groans loud and echoed throughout the room. She leaned back, hands on his thighs as she rocked against him, and –</p><p> </p><p>“Perfect,” Marcus growled, his hands tight at her hips. “<em>Fucking</em> perfect.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Beautiful</em> Marcus thought as Hermione lifted herself up and sunk back down on him; her head tilted back, the ends of her curls tickling his legs, her lips parted, with little gasps leaving her lips.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus wanted to take control but wanted to watch Hermione even more: the way her breasts bounced at every downward stroke, her tight cunt clenching around him at every upward stroke; the way she sucked in a breath every time his hands squeezed at her hips, the slight sheen of sweat that was starting to cover her body. He shifted, leaning up to take one of her dusky nipples into his mouth like he’d promised, tugging it lightly, which erupted a moan from Hermione’s lips, her hips stuttering in their movements. Marcus pulled away, kissing the center of her chest, before moving on to her other breast.</p><p> </p><p>“Marcus,” she moaned. “I need-”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you need, my dove?” he whispered, pulling away and leaning his chin on her chest.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t…” she whined, hands on his shoulders. “I need more, I can’t…So <em>close</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Come here.” He gathered her in his arms, laid back on the bed, and lifted his hips up, thrusting into her. A sharp gasp left Hermione, the warm air hit Marcus’ chest, and her fingers scrambled to find purchase on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Oh <em>yeess!</em>” Hermione hissed. Her fingers wound themselves in Marcus’ hair, tugging lightly, pulling a growl from him.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus leaned up to take her mouth in his, capturing the gasps and moans that escaped her lips as he thrust into her. <em>God</em> she was so close. Marcus could feel her tightening around him, and <em>fuck,</em> he was right there too.</p><p> </p><p>“Hermione.” Marcus caught her eyes with his, her brown eyes darker with pleasure. Marcus loved knowing he put that there. “Touch yourself for me.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione didn’t question him. Instead, she untangled her hand from his hair and reached between their bodies to circle her clit as he thrust hard into her.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, there,” she whimpered. She lifted slightly and her head bowed at his chest. Her curtain of hair circled around them, and Marcus could see her fingers working herself, her hips meeting each thrust.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh <em>fuck.</em>” Hermione came, squeezing Marcus tightly and his own orgasm ripped through him, hips stuttering in their rhythm, her name escaping his pulled in a guttural groan.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus wrapped his arms around Hermione, keeping her on top of him. He closed his eyes as he tried to catch his breath. <em>Fuck,</em> if Hermione didn’t make everything one thousand percent more potent.</p><p> </p><p>When his eyes finally opened, her looked down to see Hermione’s cheek pillowed against his chest, her cunt still fluttering around his cock in the aftermath, and fuck him, if a shiver didn’t work its way down his spine.</p><p> </p><p>“All right?” asked Marcus, as his fingers threaded through Hermione’s curls and pushed them out of her face.</p><p> </p><p>“So good,” she murmured. “Just, give me a minute.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm.” Marcus looked down, feeling slight movement against him, and saw Hermione’s fingers still lightly stroking herself. “Want another, my dove?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione didn’t respond. Instead, she moaned when his fingers replaced hers, circling her clit softly, moving down to where they were still connected before returning to her clit. Marcus could feel Hermione building up, the soft little pants against his chest, the shallow movements of her hips as she worked herself on his half-hard cock.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yes, Marcus,” she sighed, her orgasm softly rippling through her, pulling a groan from him.</p><p> </p><p>“Want to try for another?” he teased softly as he finally softened enough to slip out of her.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione huffed a laugh, tilting her head up to look at Marcus. He moved his fingers to his mouth, Hermione’s eyes darkening as he sucked her slick from his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>“You know,” she started, “I had an entire plan in my head about how this morning was going to be all about you, because you’ve been so good to me this weekend.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus frowned at Hermione, propping his arm behind his head to look at her better. “Hermione…”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, I don’t <em>need</em> to do anything. Don’t start,” she muttered. “I just…” She shrugged against him. “I feel like you do so much more for me than I do for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus looked at Hermione seriously. “First, this isn’t a competition on who does the most for who. Second, I don’t think you realize how much you do for me Hermione, or just how much you affect my life in the most wonderful way.”</p><p> </p><p>“Such a sap,” Hermione tried to tease. Though Marcus heard her voice was a bit thick, as if trying to hide the fact that he was getting her a bit emotional.</p><p> </p><p>“Your sap.”</p><p> </p><p>“My very sappy bear,” She laughed, leaning up to kiss him.</p><p> </p><p>“The jokes are just horrible this morning,” Marcus laughed against her lips. “Horrible.”</p><p> </p><p>They spent the rest of the early morning in bed. Marcus kept Hermione on his chest, needing that closeness from her in a way he’d never really needed in another person. Just like she liked his weight on her, he enjoyed having Hermione on top of him. He loosely wrapped his arms around her hips as his fingers ghosted up and down her spine, threading themselves into the curls that would get captured in his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus loved how Hermione’s fingers always traced the letters of the tattoo on his ribs. Her lips brushing kisses on the skin she could reach at random intervals. Her ear pressed to his heart, and her other hand was almost always at his neck. It wasn’t her settling her anxiety; it had just become the way she arranged herself, as if it settled her to know that their breathing was matched, and they were just there; together.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to have to wash the sheets,” Hermione muttered into Marcus’ chest.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus turned a tired eye towards her. “Now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’d rather now than later, and then pulling them out of the dryer when your sister gets here,” Hermione pointed out, turning to rest her chin at the center of his chest.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus groaned. “Don’t talk about my sister while we’re in bed together.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione snorted. “All right.” Hearing a slight whine, Hermione turned towards the noise and laughed, turning back to Marcus, whose eyes had closed as he drifted off to sleep. “You’re late.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re late in taking Talbot out, and if he pees inside, you’re cleaning it up.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus groaned again, looking over towards the door to see Talbot pawing at it. He hated moving Hermione, but she was already moving off of him, allowing him to sit up. Marcus scrubbed his face with his palms. “The kids are horrible and never let me cuddle.”</p><p> </p><p>“Such a hard life you live,” Hermione laughed. “Also, stop calling them our kids.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus slid out of bed, grabbed the sweats he’d thrown on the floor and pulled them on. Then he pulled on the undershirt Hermione had slept in.</p><p> </p><p>“Since you’re up, want to start breakfast while I shower?”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus grumbled an affirmative as he opened the door for Talbot and followed him down the stairs, leaving Hermione grinning in amusement against his pillow.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>XxxxxxX</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Marcus walked towards the gate where his sister was set to arrive. He was running a bit late, but he figured he’d be right on time by the time his sister actually got off the plane and made her way to the pickup area.</p><p> </p><p>He could see the flood of people that were starting to crowd their way into the luggage claim and eyed the crowd carefully, looking for his sister’s familiar dark brown hair. He neared the small coffee kiosk, knowing that it would more than likely be Josie’s first stop before she even met him.</p><p> </p><p>He was so focused on the crowd that he nearly jumped when he felt a hand on his arm. He turned to find his sister smirking at him, obviously taking delight in scaring him.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re late,” Josie pointed out, sunglasses over her eyes and coffee cup already in her hands.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m right on time,” Marcus retorted.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been off that plane for fifteen minutes,” Josie argued, propping the sunglasses on the top of her head against the messy bun her hair was pulled into.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus rolled his eyes. “I knew you would get coffee; you barely waited.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re late.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can leave you here. I have no issues in turning around,” Marcus replied, jutting his thumb over his shoulder towards the exit.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up. You wouldn’t leave me here,” Josie laughed, adjusting her bag on her shoulder. “Hug?”</p><p> </p><p>“Obviously,” Marcus muttered, wrapping his arms around his little sister. <em>Oh, </em>he had missed her. He hadn’t seen her in person for nearly a year and it felt good to have her back home.</p><p> </p><p>“Missed you,” Marcus heard Josie whisper.</p><p> </p><p>“Missed you too.” Marcus gave her a tight squeeze before letting her go and taking her in. She looked comfortable but tired from her travels; she was in a pair of her leggings with a loose black shirt -<em>The Rolling Stones</em> logo prominent on the shirt- with a baggy, orange-knitted cardigan. She wore a pair of scuffed up Converse on her feet, sans socks. It was classic travel ware for Josie, who strongly believed in comfortable travel.</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“Nothing that doesn’t stretch!”</em> She would tell him any time they traveled together.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus looked at his sister fondly as he took the carry-on bag she had hanging over her shoulder into his hand. “Is this all you brought?”</p><p> </p><p>Josie laughed at the question. “Is that all I brought?” she repeated. Instead of answering Marcus, she started walking towards the luggage claim, leaving him to follow her.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll take that as a no,” he muttered as he threw his arm around his sister, taking pleasure in the way the coffee cup jostled in her hand and the glare she sent him as a result.</p><p> </p><p>“I have two other bags.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re only here two weeks,” Marcus pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, and I needed to do laundry! I’m a starving Uni student, Marcus,” she moaned dramatically, hand to her forehead. Marcus was forever surprised that Josie never looked into any theatre schools.</p><p> </p><p>“You are as far from a starving Uni student as you can get,” Marcus grunted as he thought of one of the notifications that had appeared on his phone the night before. “Is that why I ended up getting charged yesterday? The extra bag fee? <em>Josie,</em>” he groaned. “How many bags did you bring?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just the two! It’s really the weight where they get you,” Josie said with an innocent smile.</p><p> </p><p>“You live to aggravate me,” Marcus muttered, handing Josie the carry-on as they reached the luggage carousal.</p><p> </p><p>“Hermione has a washer at her house, right?” Josie asked. “If not, I’ll just wash it at home next week. Oh! That one!” Josie cried, shoving at his arm and pointing out the bright pink hardtop suitcase that was coming around.</p><p> </p><p>“No shite?” Marcus asked. “Not like I didn’t see that ugly thing sitting in my entryway for two weeks before you left for New York.” He grabbed the suitcase from the carousal, set it at his side, and waited for the lime green one he knew was also headed their way.</p><p> </p><p>“So rude to your little sister,” Josie grinned as she took a sip of her coffee. “So, washer?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, there’s one at the house,” Marcus huffed.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Speaking of, where is Hermione?” Josie asked, looking around as if Hermione was hiding from them.</p><p> </p><p>“Back at the house. You’re stuck with me for the next hour,” Marcus said. He hefted up the lime green suitcase from the carousel and set it down next to the pink one. “Did you bring your whole fucking closet?” he asked in mock annoyance.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, I didn’t! I also had to pack gifts, so be nice or you won’t get yours,” Josie teased. “I thought Hermione was coming with you? I’m eager to meet her.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus grinned down at Josie. “She wanted to, but we didn’t want to leave Talbot and Crooks alone too long. She was starting on a late lunch when I left.”</p><p> </p><p>“So domestic,” Josie laughed as they started out of the airport. Marcus had taken her carry-on bag back and dragged the lime green suitcase behind him while Josie had taken to wheeling out the bright pink one. “You’ve got pets, you make dinner together, and now a <em>holiday</em> together. Marcus if you propose, I may just throw up.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus laughed as he led her towards the car park where he had left the car. “No, no proposal, much to mum’s disappointment. I think we’re a bit aways from that.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know,” Josie sing-songed. “Mum <em>loves</em> her, dad <em>loves</em> her, <em>you</em> love her...”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus smirked down at his sister. “How do you know I love her?”</p><p> </p><p>Josie squealed, stopping in the middle of the car park to jump up and down. “Oh my <em>god</em> Marcus! I was just kidding! Do you <em>love</em> her? Is that… Are you blushing?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up.” Marcus muttered as he turned and started dragging her suitcase towards the car.</p><p> </p><p>“Marcus!” Josie squealed again, her voice echoing in the structure. The wheels of her suitcase <em>clack clacked</em> against the concrete as she ran after him. Marcus was surprised Josie didn’t jump on his back in her excitement; she used to do it when she was younger, when his knee wasn’t fucked up.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus ignored Josie’s excited squealing as he pulled the keys out of his pocket and popped open the boot of the car, shoving her suitcase into the back.</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t ignore me forever!” she grinned, handing him the pink suitcase. “You’re stuck in this car with me <em>for an hour.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“Wonderful,” Marcus muttered with a roll of his eyes. He motioned for her to get in the car as he shoved her second suitcase in, setting her carry-on on top of the lot. He closed the boot and blew out a breath in preparation, because as much as he loved his little sister, she was still a little sister, who liked to annoy him once she latched onto something of interest.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus climbed into the car and ignored Josie’s grinning face as he started the engine.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop it,” He ordered as he started backing out of the parking space.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>You’re in looooove.”</em></p><p> </p><p>“Get it out now, Josie,” Marcus warned. “If you say <em>anything</em> in front of Hermione<em>,</em> I will gladly make myself an only child.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie’s eyes went wide. “Oh! She doesn’t know!”</p><p> </p><p>“No, she doesn’t,” Marcus muttered, leaving the car park and heading out towards the motorway. He glanced at his little sister, who had calmed a bit. “How did you know?”</p><p> </p><p>“That you love her?”</p><p> </p><p>He gave a sharp nod.</p><p> </p><p>Josie’s smile went soft on him, “You never talk about your girlfriends. We didn’t know about Katie for a whole year and we only found out because we were introduced at that one Hogwarts game mum and I went to.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus grunted in response. Really, he didn’t think to tell his mum or Josie about Katie. It had been a prep school romance, and they had been so hot and cold throughout their school years that he had found telling his family was pointless; it just so happened that they were back on when his mum and Josie had visited for the last rugby game of the season his final year at Hogwarts. When Marcus thought back on it, he hadn’t even introduced them- Katie had taken it upon herself. <em>Huh, interesting.</em></p><p> </p><p>“-and I mean Genevieve; we didn’t even hear about that one until after you had broken up with her.”</p><p> </p><p>“She broke up with me,” Marcus corrected, not that he hadn’t planned on breaking up with her; he had just been so busy with his rugby schedule that Genevieve had beaten him to it.</p><p> </p><p>“And that was because Adrian let it slip to mum.”</p><p> </p><p>“I really hate how close they are.” Marcus grumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“Adrian’s the son mum never had,” Josie laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up,” Marcus grumbled, shoving at his sister’s arm.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Oh! And don’t even get me started on Candice! We didn’t even know about her until a week before we met her, and that gold digging cu-”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” Marcus shouted, cutting his sister off. “I know you weren’t a fan.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I was not,” Josie said pointedly. “All to say, that you told mum about Hermione within a week of meeting her.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Two weeks,</em> Marcus mentally corrected.</p><p> </p><p>“And I don’t think you ever slept the night at your other girlfriend’s houses or had them sleep over at yours.” Josie frowned. “I don’t think <em>any</em> of them saw our house.”</p><p> </p><p>“My house.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Our</em> house,” Josie insisted. “Did she like it?”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus frowned over at Josie, before looking back out at the road. “Like what? The house?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus shrugged. “I guess? We were only there for a weekend, Jos. Why?”</p><p> </p><p>Josie lifted a shoulder. “She should like her future home.”</p><p> </p><p>“Josie,” he sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m only teasing!” Josie laughed. “Do you?”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus sighed, trying to keep up with his sister. She was one of those talkers that held twenty conversations at a time in her head, figured everyone around her was a mind-reader, and usually ended up asking a vague question that could be about a variety of things she’d mentally already conversed about and tended to forget to clue the person in on what exactly she was asking.</p><p> </p><p>The question <em>‘do you?’</em> could be something about their current conversation about the house, to whether he still used <em>Woolite</em> as his laundry detergent; a random conversation they had had last month. He honestly never knew with his sister.</p><p> </p><p>“Do I what?” Marcus asked.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Love</em> her,” Josie groaned.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus looked at Josie quickly before nodding slowly. “Yeah, Jos. I do.”</p><p> </p><p>“Does she?”</p><p> </p><p>“Does she what?” Marcus groaned. “Finish the thought!”</p><p> </p><p>“Does she love you, you bell end?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! I don’t know,” Marcus admitted. “I don’t… We’re not really at the words stage of it. I’ve never…you know,” he hedged.</p><p> </p><p>Jose nodded slowly. “Other than Katie.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh….” Marcus frowned. “I don’t… No?”</p><p> </p><p>Josie blinked at him in surprise. “You never told Katie you loved her but you almost…” she trailed off with wide eyes. “What the fuck, Marcus?!”</p><p> </p><p>“I think you’ve established I’m an idiot,” Marcus growled.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, yes you are.” Josie moaned in response.</p><p> </p><p>“Can we stop talking about this, please?” Marcus asked pleadingly. “It’s making me really nervous and sweaty, and I don’t like this swooping thing my stomach is doing. Please stop.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie laughed, clapping her hands. “Oh Marcus!”</p><p> </p><p>“Stop it!” Marcus warned.</p><p> </p><p>Josie bit her lip but nodded in defeat. “Fine, stopping.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” Marcus sighed in relief.</p><p> </p><p>“But I really hope you got her an amazing Christmas present to at least show her you love her. I won’t lie big brother; you are a shite gift giver.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus groaned and resisted the urge to shove his sister out on the motorway. Blessedly, his sister moved on from the subject and spent the next ten minutes fiddling with the music on his phone, muttering to herself about his shite taste in music. They then spent twenty minutes after that arguing about what constituted as good music.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus knew his sister well and knew that the only reason they spent the car ride to the Cotswolds arguing was because she didn’t want to talk about how her plans had fallen through, or her break up; which he still didn’t have the details on. He wondered if Hermione could get it out of his sister, because he knew Josie, and she would refuse to speak about it to him.  In Josie’s mind, Marcus knew she and her boyfriend had broken up, and that was all the information he needed.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh wow,” Josie murmured as he pulled up the drive of the house. “Well, as least I know she’s not with you for the money.”</p><p> </p><p>“Josie!” Marcus groaned. “For the love of god, put your filter on, please.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie just grinned at Marcus as he parked the car. She was out before he had even turned the engine off and was at the boot, waiting to grab her suitcases.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus unloaded the car, making sure he had everything before closing the boot and leading his sister into the house.</p><p> </p><p>Talbot was the first to greet them, barking at Josie and running circles around them before heading back into the kitchen, where Hermione was at the stove.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re back!” Hermione greeted, hurrying over from her post at the stove to help them with the suitcases. “Oh Josie! It’s so nice to finally meet you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You too!” Josie replied. There was a bit of an awkward moment of not knowing whether to shake hands and hug before they finally settled on a hug and a laugh.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Where should these go, love?” Marcus asked, kissing Hermione’s cheek once she pulled away from Josie.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione hmm’d, tapping her fingers on the handle of one of the suitcases, “I was thinking Sirius and Remus could stay in the bedroom down here, with Teddy in the living room. That way they get the bathroom down here. Then Harry and Draco can take the master upstairs with its own bathroom. Josie can stay in the other spare upstairs, and you and she can share the bathroom. If that’s all right, Josie?”</p><p> </p><p>“Marcus and I have never had to share a bathroom, so it should be fun,” Josie grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s only to shower,” Marcus called as he started to roll one of the suitcases towards the stairs. Talbot followed Marcus excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>“My bedroom is in the attic,” Hermione explained when Josie shot her a confused look. “And the bathroom was not built with the idea that I would eventually have a six-foot-plus boyfriend. He can brush his teeth in there just fine, but showering is impossible.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, understood,” Josie laughed. “I’ll go take my other suitcase up, then.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, please make yourself at home, Josie. I’m finishing up some pasta for a late lunch, but feel free to raid the cabinets if you’d like.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks.” Josie nodded and a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! And be careful of Crooks. My cat, he’s a bit of a grump, but he should warm up to you. He’s wandering around here somewhere.”</p><p> </p><p>“Noted. Thank you,” Josie laughed. She grabbed her remaining suitcase and made her way up the stairs to where she had seen her brother go. She found the bedroom where Marcus was putting her suitcase on the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“Bathroom is next door,” Marcus started as she rolled her suitcase next to the closet. “There should be hangers in the closet. If there’s not, I’m sure Hermione will find some.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie nodded, sitting on the bed and petting Talbot who had made himself comfortable at the end of the bed. “Thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus nodded. “Come down when you’re ready.”</p><p> </p><p>“Any chance I can take a shower to get the plane grime off of me?” Josie asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, Jos!” Marcus assured. “Hermione already set out towels for you in the bathroom; she figured you would want to do that. Take your time. We’ll be downstairs if you need anything.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks.” Josie watched her brother leave the room and could hear his heavy steps heading towards, what Josie could assume to be, his room. Talbot soon jumped off the bed and ran after him, leaving her alone.</p><p> </p><p>Josie sat on the floor, scrounging around in her suitcases to grab her toiletry bag and a set of clothes to change into. Hermione had been in leggings, and what Josie could make out as an old Hogwarts jumper, but it had been so faded that Josie could only tell because she herself had the same burgundy jumper that was given to all Gryffindor’s in their last year. She was sure her own was packed somewhere in her suitcase.</p><p> </p><p>Glad that it wasn’t some dress-up affair, Josie pulled out comfortable clean clothes before heading into the bathroom to take a shower. Sure enough, there was a stack of fluffy moss green towels sitting on the bathroom counter for her.</p><p> </p><p>Forty-five minutes later, Josie padded her way downstairs, seeing Hermione eating at the table at the end of the kitchen, scrolling through her phone. Her brother, however, was nowhere to be seen.</p><p> </p><p>Josie took a minute to take Hermione in. Josie had only met her during the video chat a few days ago, and while her mother had assured her that Hermione was very different than the others, Josie still held a bit a caution. Even with Marcus’ reassurance that Hermione’s invitation had been genuine, Josie had been burned by fake genuineness by friends and even her own exes. Josie also felt her brother had the habit of seeing the best in people, and could sometimes be a bit blindsided by a pretty face.</p><p> </p><p>Josie wanted to trust that Hermione was different, especially with Marcus’ admission of love. Physically, Josie could say that Hermione was different than the others. She was in comfortable clothes, where Josie couldn’t remember any of Marcus’ exes in anything but a full face of makeup, no matter the situation. She was barefooted and barefaced, her hair a pile of curls at the top of her head.</p><p> </p><p>Josie decided she would approach Hermione cautiously but with optimism. “Where’s Marcus?” she asked, standing near the counter.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione jumped, looking up from her phone, wide-eyed in surprise, her mouth full. “Mmm!” Hermione covered her mouth with her hand,</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry!” Josie laughed. “Didn’t mean to scare you.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione swallowed her food, wiping her mouth with her napkin. “No, it’s fine! Marcus is on a run with Talbot. He had planned on skipping today, but Talbot’s been a bit more excitable than normal, so he took him out for a run to get the energy out. They should be back soon. Do you want me to fix you a plate?” Hermione asked, pointing towards the stove.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! I can fix it. Thank you, though,” Josie said, waving Hermione back down. She grabbed a plate from the cabinet Hermione pointed out to her, filled her plate with the spaghetti Hermione had made for lunch and sat down at the table across from her.</p><p> </p><p>“I feel like I should apologize,” Hermione admitted, putting her phone face down on the table.</p><p> </p><p>Josie frowned at her. “For what?”</p><p> </p><p>“I was just thinking about the plans for the week, and I’ve realized we’re the only women in the group of eight. I didn’t realize that the group was mostly men until I was saying the room arrangements out loud, and I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh!” Josie looked up in surprise. “Oh, no it’s fine. I…” Josie shrugged, as she’d never had anyone think to apologize for something like that. “I grew up around Marcus and some form of his rugby teammates; it’s fine. I didn’t even think of that either when you invited me. Also, knowing Marcus, if he didn’t trust the situation, he would have sent me to spend the holidays with my mum,” Josie assured Hermione, who seemed to nod in agreement. “Who is coming, though?”</p><p> </p><p>“One of my best friends and his fiancé are on the way. They should be here within the next twenty minutes. Actually, you may know Draco?”</p><p> </p><p>“I definitely know Draco,” Josie laughed, twirling the pasta in the tines of her fork.</p><p> </p><p>“Perfect!” Hermione grinned. “Some family friends are coming; they’re more like…uncles to me. Sirius and Remus will be here some time tomorrow with their son, Teddy. They have to get him from King’s Cross, then they’ll come straight here.”</p><p> </p><p>“And they’ll all be here until after Christmas?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded, her fork moving her pasta around. “Harry and Draco will probably head back on Boxing Day; Harry usually needs to work the evening shift, and Draco goes…”</p><p> </p><p>“To his parents,” Josie finished.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione smiled and gave a nod of agreement. “Yeah, he does. Sirius and Remus will probably stay here with Teddy.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know Marcus invited you to come to Bath with us for the new year.”</p><p> </p><p>“I…” Hermione bit her lip. “He did.”</p><p> </p><p>“You should come.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been thinking about it, but I know you haven’t seen your mum in a while, and I didn’t want to intrude on that family time.”</p><p> </p><p>“But you’ll let me intrude in yours?” Josie asked in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione shrugged. “I didn’t even think about it; you’re Marcus’ family. He misses you a lot.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie tilted her head curiously. “Can I ask you something? Other than what I just asked.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione laughed. “Sure.”</p><p> </p><p>“Would you have let him come to New York had I not been able to come home?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione frowned at her. “I…Yes?”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you asking?” Josie clarified.</p><p> </p><p>“No. It’s just, the words <em>‘let him’</em> have thrown me off. I don’t have control over what Marcus does or doesn’t do. Had he wanted to go to New York, I would have been fine with that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded slowly. “Yes. I invited Marcus here because I do enjoy his company, otherwise I wouldn’t be with him as much as I am or… Obviously, at all.” She laughed. “But also because his Christmas plans fell through, and I didn’t think he had a backup plan. But had he wanted to go to New York to be with you, I wouldn’t been upset or anything.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Josie asked in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione shrugged. “He missed you. I wouldn’t have kept him from you. That’s ridiculous. That’s like Marcus telling me I couldn’t hang out with Harry.” Hermione snorted at the idea. “Ridiculous,” she muttered before putting a forkful of pasta into her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Something in Josie gave a sigh of relief, feeling a bit grateful that her brother seemed to have found a sweetheart in his girlfriend. Josie already saw little of her brother- since she had entered Hogwarts and Marcus had gone to play rugby professionally. Any time with her brother was precious and seemed sacred. Some of his past girlfriends hadn’t seemed to understand that.</p><p> </p><p>The front door opened. Hermione and Josie both looked towards the door. Josie could hear Talbot’s harness jingling as the dog shook out of it, followed by Marcus closing the door. Marcus came into the kitchen, pushing the hood of his hoodie off as Talbot trotted next to him, only to race towards the women sitting at the table.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Marcus greeted, kissing the top of his sister’s head. “Get settled all right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Josie nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Good,” Marcus said. “Hermione has a grocery list going on the counter, so make sure to add anything you want or need for the week.”</p><p> </p><p>“I will,” Josie assured as her brother moved on to kiss his girlfriend in greeting.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione pulled away with a smile. “I made you your protein thing; it’s in the refrigerator.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, love.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want me to warm you up a plate?” Hermione asked, looking down at her phone as it pinged with a new notification.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I’ll drink the shake, take a shower and warm it up when I’m done.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Oh!” Hermione rushed out of her seat, pushing at Marcus’ chest. “Move, move! Harry’s here!”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus moved out of her way, arms up in surprise as she pushed past him towards the entryway. The front door opened and slammed shut behind her as she went outside to greet Harry and Draco.</p><p> </p><p>“Normal?” Josie asked in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>“Very,” Marcus chuckled. “They haven’t seen each other in a couple weeks; they’ve been working opposite shifts.”</p><p> </p><p>The door opened again, and they both turned towards the familiar voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, hello to you too, Granger! Nice fucking welcome!” Draco shouted as the front door closed and he made his way in. He pulled off his jacket and pointed over his shoulder. “Your girlfriend is outside crying on my fiancé’s shoulder.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus nodded as if he’d been expecting that reaction. “She’s been holding a lot in; give them a minute.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco huffed, and looked over at the table, smirking. “Josephine, wonderful to see you. Just for your information, I’m engaged now, and he doesn’t appreciate competition.”</p><p> </p><p>“I was eight, Draco!” Josie groaned, never having been able to live down her childhood crush on the blonde.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus snorted. “I always forget you had a crush on him.” Then Marcus got serious. “It’s not going to be a problem, right. This won’t be awkward?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god.” Josie moaned, regretting taking her brother up on the offer to come spend Christmas with him, especially after seeing the smirks exchanged between Draco and Marcus. “Should have just gone to Cardiff!” She muttered.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus laughed loud as grabbed his protein shake from the refrigerator. “You would have hated that.”</p><p> </p><p>Yes, she would have, Josie internally agreed as she watched her brother grin at Draco as his friend settled at the counter.  She would not have missed seeing her brother this happy for the world.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you all enjoyed!! I will say the next few chapters that are the Christmas chapters are a few of my favorites and I'm looking forward to sharing them!! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. In Which Christmas Traditions Are Had</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everyone arrives and the Christmas traditions start.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ah! Thank you guys so much for the love on the last chapter and the story in general! I'm so glad you guys enjoyed Josie!! &lt;3 More fluff headed your way!!</p><p>A big thanks to my beta Jaksan118!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A dam had broken when Hermione had seen Harry standing at the boot of his car. She didn’t remember pushing past Draco- all she knew was that she had to get to her brother and hug him. Harry had taken her overwhelming emotions like a champ, hugging her back and motioning for Draco to go on without him.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing Harry had been like a balm on Hermione’s soul. Marcus had been her rock through the weekend, but Harry- Harry just <em>knew</em>. As corny as it may have sounded, Harry was <em>home.</em> Very few people understood the relationship she had with her best friend; it was always easier to explain it away as a sibling-like relationship, but it was much deeper than that.</p><p> </p><p>Harry let Hermione cry on him, teasingly asking if her weekend with Marcus had been that horrible, which had only caused Hermione to give a watery laugh and hug him tighter. She pulled away from Harry, wiped her eyes and dabbed at his shoulder where she could see the remnants of her tears on his coat.</p><p> </p><p>Once Hermione had calmed, Harry admitted how odd it was not to see her mum waving at them from the front door or hear her dad yelling from inside the house. Hermione nodded in agreement, because she still found it a bit unsettling, before helping Harry with the bags and leading him into the house.</p><p> </p><p>Introductions were made between Harry and Josie before Hermione led the couple to their room upstairs, where Harry promptly plopped down on the bed and fell asleep – having just come off a long shift and unable to fall asleep in the car, Hermione didn’t blame him - while Draco worked on unpacking.</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the afternoon had passed quickly. Draco had eventually come down, sans Harry, who was still sleeping, and settled in the kitchen with Marcus to eat while Josie and Hermione had started to watch a movie in the living room.</p><p> </p><p>They could both hear Marcus and Draco’s conversation about some gaming station or another that had been a group gift to Teddy, and how they could start hooking it up to the TV for Teddy’s arrival. <em>“To test it”</em> was the phrase being thrown about, which was when Josie and Hermione had looked at each other and shared an eye roll, both translating the conversation as “<em>it was time to get out of the living room</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>The girls grabbed snacks from the kitchen, including Marcus’ pint of brownie batter ice cream, before Hermione ushered them upstairs to watch movies on the projector. Hermione had ended up falling asleep after two movies and a handful of episodes of <em>Bake Off</em>. She only woke when she received a text notification from Sirius, and could hear Marcus lowly arguing with Josie that she was on his side of the bed and she needed to go back to her own room.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione only turned when she felt the bed shift and gave a startled laugh as she watched Marcus throw his protesting sister over his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Night, Josie!” Hermione called as Marcus started out of the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Night, Hermione!” Josie yelled back, waving at her from Marcus’ back.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione squinted at Sirius’ text -asking about the security code- before sending a reply back to him. She put the phone on the nightstand and crawled back under the covers, curling up next to Marcus once he returned and got into bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Good night?” Marcus asked, wrapping his arm around Hermione and pulling her close.</p><p> </p><p>“Your sister is very entertaining,” she muttered into Marcus’ chest and she wiggled out of her pajama bottoms and kicked them off the edge of the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad you both get along,” Marcus rumbled as he kissed the top of her hair, his fingers already working on taking her plait out.</p><p> </p><p>“She also told me <em>so many</em> embarrassing stories.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus groaned. “I don’t want to know.”</p><p> </p><p>“When you fell in the tub last year, did you really yell out <em>rubber ducky</em> as you fell?”</p><p> </p><p>“Fucking Josie!” Marcus muttered. “It was her fault the damn thing was in the shower anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>“Funny, she said it was Ade.”</p><p> </p><p>“She would,” Marcus muttered.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione snorted. “But what about when you-”</p><p> </p><p>“Shhhh, shhh, shhh,” Marcus whispered in her ear, cutting her off. “Go to sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione’s laugh was smothered by his chest as Marcus held her, but she nonetheless curled herself closer and found sleep rather quickly surrounded by Marcus’ warmth, the drone of whatever he’d picked to go to sleep to and Talbot’s snore at the end of the bed.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione wasn’t sure how long she’d slept for but, she was startled awake by the chaos created by a piercing sound echoing throughout her room. She sat up, looking around in confusion. Crooks was yowling from what she assumed was under the bed, as his cries were muffled. Talbot was barking from the center of the bed. Marcus was already out of bed, pulling on his sweats.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that the house alarm?” Marcus asked over all the sounds.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione frowned, the question processing before nodding and scurrying out of bed. “Yes!”</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing? Stay here!” Marcus ordered, already making his way out of the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Like hell!” Hermione muttered, pulling on her own pajama bottoms and running after Marcus, making sure the door was shut to seal in the pets. She could see the downstairs lights were on, and could hear the crying of what was definitely a child, and a very familiar voice barking curses.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh!” Hermione took a running leap at Marcus’ back. Marcus gave a surprised grunt, grabbing at the banister with one hand and her leg with the other. “It’s Sirius!” she shouted at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I see that!” Marcus grunted, adjusting her at his back.</p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck is the code?!” Sirius shouted.</p><p> </p><p>“Move!” Harry shouted, running from his room and down the stairs to the alarm next to the entryway. Draco stood at his and Harry’s bedroom door, watching with a yawn. Seconds later, silence descended upon the house, only broken by a crying Teddy.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s all right,” Remus cooed. “Your dad is just an idiot.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not an idiot! Hermione said it was 7892!”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione groaned against Marcus back. “Nooooo.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s 789<em>3</em>.” Marcus corrected, going down the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry!” Hermione said as Marcus let her down so she could hug Sirius. “You woke me up when I texted you. I also didn’t think you’d be here at <em>4 in the morning</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>“We got Teddy a flight to get here sooner,” Sirius grumbled, accepting her hug before moving forward to hug his godson. “Wanted to surprise all of you early. Surprise!”</p><p> </p><p>“I should lie Teddy down; he was asleep when we got in the door. The alarm spooked him a bit,” Remus said quietly as he leaned down to accept the kiss Hermione gave him on the cheek while rubbing his son’s back. Teddy sniffled into his father’s neck, hugging him tighter.</p><p> </p><p>“I was going to put Teddy on the couch, with you guys in the room down here,” Hermione motioned behind he to the bedroom on the first floor.</p><p> </p><p>“I will take the room with Teddy for now; Sirius will take the couch,” Remus said with a smirk. “Sorry for waking you all up.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll grab blankets and a pillow,” Hermione nodded, rushing up the stairs to get to the linin closet.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going back to bed,” Harry yawned. “Welcome and all that,” He said as he made his way up the stairs to his room where Draco was still waiting. Draco waved at the cohort by the door before disappearing into the room with Harry.</p><p> </p><p>“Want me to help with the bags?” Marcus asked as Remus moved past him. Sirius started to follow, when Teddy stirred.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Oh my god</em>, he’s here.” Teddy groaned in embarrassment, “Let me down, papa!”</p><p> </p><p>Remus sighed, letting his son down on the ground to run into the bedroom unassisted. Remus turned to Marcus, who was looking at Teddy’s disappearing figure in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>“Mind not mentioning this to him when he wakes up? I don’t usually carry him anymore and he’s not a crier, but he was asleep when we got here and the alarm scared him. He’s going to be even more embarrassed in the morning. I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but he idolizes you a bit?” Remus chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve noticed,” Marcus made a zipping motion across his lips. “Lips are sealed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks,” Remus nodded gratefully as he followed his son into the bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus turned back to Sirius, who was shouldering a duffle bag and a child’s backpack. “Do you want me to help you unload?”</p><p> </p><p>“Colder than a witch’s tit out there,” Sirius chuckled. “You want to freeze, help yourself. I’ll wait until the morning.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus nodded in amusement. “All right.”</p><p> </p><p>“What was your plan, by the way, if I had been a burglar?” Sirius asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus laughed. “Sirius, I’ve tackled men down twice your size; it wouldn’t have been a problem.”</p><p> </p><p>“Cocky bastard, aren’t you?” Sirius smirked.</p><p> </p><p>“A bit, yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>Sirius laughed. “I’m going to go change. Tell Hermione to just leave the blankets. I’ll take care of setting up the couch.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus nodded in agreement. Sirius disappeared into the bedroom just as Hermione came back into the living room with two blankets and a pillow. He was about to relay Sirius’ message, but watched in amusement as Hermione dropped her load onto the couch with a flourish before turning to Marcus.</p><p> </p><p>“Bed?”</p><p> </p><p>“Please,” Marcus nodded. He made sure the alarm was set before following Hermione back up the stairs, where they could still hear Talbot barking and an echo of Crookshanks’ yowling.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione pointed towards Josie’s room as they passed. “I’m surprised your sister didn’t come out with all the noise.”</p><p><br/>
“Josie’s a heavy sleeper, bomb could go off and Josie would sleep through it.” Marcus explained.</p><p> </p><p>“I envy your sister that power.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus chuckled. “Most do.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>XxxxxxX</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Sirius, stop looking at my boyfriend,” Hermione groaned as she made her way to the kitchen later that morning.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus looked over his shoulder from his spot near the stove to look at Hermione. “I don’t mind.”</p><p> </p><p>“You wouldn’t,” Hermione snorted. She sent a warning look towards a smirking Sirius. “Stop it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t help it; he’s much nicer to look at than your last one,” Sirius grinned against his mug.</p><p> </p><p>Harry snorted into his eggs. “He’s your type.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus raised an eyebrow in surprise. “Really? I’m about as far from Remus as you can get.”</p><p> </p><p>“Remus is…” Sirius waved a hand in the air, searching for the word he wanted before settling on. “Well, he’s my Remus. He’s my type no matter what.” He laughed. “But I used to like ‘em like you. Liked knowing they could toss me about a bit.” Sirius turned to Hermione with a shit-eating grin. “Tell me, does he toss you around a bit in bed?”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus let out a loud laugh at the question, while Harry and Hermione groaned with embarrassment in unison. Harry turned to Hermione. “Are you regretting inviting him yet?”</p><p> </p><p>“Every year,” Hermione nodded as she slipped into the stool next to Harry, glaring at Sirius, who just leaned back in his chair at the table and took a deep drink of his tea.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus chuckled as he set a mug of tea in front of Hermione. “Here, I’ll be back and make you breakfast. I’m going to wake up Josie, or we’ll be waiting around all day for her.” He started out of the kitchen with a mug of coffee, Talbot at his heels, only to turn and smirk at Sirius. “Also, I don’t do the tossing about. <em>She</em> does.”</p><p> </p><p>“Marcus!” Hermione yelled at her boyfriend in half amusement, half annoyance for humoring Sirius. Marcus just winked at her as he made his way towards the stairs. Hermione rolled her eyes and looked over at a laughing Sirius. She pointed at him. “<em>Stop</em> it.”</p><p> </p><p>Sirius stood and made his way to the island, leaning against the counter across from her. “I like him.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione blinked. “You’re married.”</p><p> </p><p>“For you. I like him for <em>you</em>.” Sirius laughed. “I know I’ve met him before, but we were talking before you guys came down. He’s a good bloke.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks.” Hermione smiled. “He is. Though what would you have done had he not been?”</p><p> </p><p>“I would have told you,” Sirius replied, sure of himself.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione raised an eyebrow. “Then why didn’t you say anything about Ron?”</p><p> </p><p>Sirius nodded. “Yes, well, in my defense, Remus told me to butt out of that one. He said… What were those therapist-y words he used?” Sirius looked up at the ceiling in through before snapping his fingers. “Right, he said that you weren’t in a place in your life to lose the security blanket that Ron was, and that you were more likely to push us away than accept our advice.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione wanted to be annoyed but nodded in understanding. “Remus tends to be right about those things.”</p><p> </p><p>“Which is why I listen to him,” Sirius laughed and shrugged. “Well, most of the time. Now kitten, what is the plan for today?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione looked at Harry who had just pushed his empty plate away. He looked back at her and raised an eyebrow. “Don’t look at me,” Harry muttered, his mouth still full of food.</p><p> </p><p>“Swallow, then talk,” Hermione said, pushing a napkin his way. “I feel like I’m back at Hogwarts, reteaching you manners.” She looked back at an amused Sirius. “I was thinking we could get the tree today and start decorating that and the house? I’m in no rush, though.”</p><p> </p><p>Sirius nodded. “Remus and I can start pulling the boxes out of the garage when he gets up.”</p><p> </p><p>“That sounds perfect.”</p><p> </p><p>“Other than that, are you doing all right?” Sirius asked.</p><p> </p><p>“She cried all over me yesterday,” Harry responded before Hermione could open her mouth. She huffed at Harry, sending him a glare.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, Harry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome,” he grinned.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione looked back over at Sirius, who was raising an expectant eyebrow at her. He took a sip of his tea, waiting for Hermione’s response. “Well I’ve been better,” she admitted with a roll of her eyes. “But considering that my worst-case scenario was that I would be crying every minute of the day, and my best-case scenario was that I wouldn’t feel a thing, I think I’m lying somewhere in the middle.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll let us know if you get closer to worst-case?” Sirius asked.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded. “Yes, I will.”</p><p> </p><p>“All right.” Sirius gave a sharp nod and set his empty tea mug in the sink. “Harry, come out to the garage with me. Let’s go take a look at these boxes.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry groaned, but slid out of his chair even while he protested, “I thought you were going to get Remus to help you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you’re here now, son. Might as well start.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione watched in amused fondness as Sirius wrapped an arm around a complaining Harry’s shoulders and steered him out to the garage. She jumped in surprise when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her. She pressed herself back against Marcus’ broad chest and looked up to kiss the underside of his chin.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you get Josie up?”</p><p> </p><p>“She grumbled, but she’s making her way through her coffee. She’ll wander down here when she starts smelling food.”</p><p> </p><p>“Which you’ll start making now?”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus nodded with a laugh. “Yes, which I will start making now.”  He kissed Hermione’s temple before moving around the counter to open the refrigerator. Talbot settling in at the edge of the kitchen to watch in hopes of getting some scraps. This time, he was accompanied by Crooks, who went straight to his bowl to start eating the breakfast Marcus had served.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione watched in utter pleasure as Marcus moved about the kitchen. Marcus still hadn’t put on a shirt and he was in his black sweats with the Bath rugby logo down the side; her second favorite pair of his sweats, next to the grey ones. She really enjoyed watching him cook, weaving his way around the kitchen, with Talbot and Crookshanks constantly getting in the way, usually scouring for scraps that fell.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione looked away from his strong back and up at his head as Marcus turned to look at her over his shoulder. “What?” she asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing. Just enjoy you watching me more than I did Sirius.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione laughed. “Well, I’m glad. I was worried that Sirius had charmed you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Never,” Marcus laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t lie, Flint!” Sirius called as he walked back into the kitchen, carrying one of the storage boxes from the garage. Harry was close behind him with another box. “I got to you a bit.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus sent Hermione a wink over his shoulder before turning to Sirius and giving a nod. “Yeah, just a bit though.”</p><p> </p><p>“Knew I still had it,” Sirius grinned, swaggering off towards the couch.</p><p> </p><p>Harry groaned, dropping his head back in exasperation. “He’s going to be impossible the rest of the day.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’d have him no other way,” Hermione teased.</p><p> </p><p>The morning flew by after that. Josie wandered down shortly after breakfast, while Hermione and Harry went through some of the boxes he and Sirius had pulled out of the garage. Draco came down the stairs shortly after that, followed by Remus and Teddy.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione had been filled with nostalgic fondness as she watched the family she had created for herself interact with each other and wander around the house. As Marcus promised, he didn’t mention Teddy’s crying from the night before, and Teddy just seemed to be in shock that his rugby idol was serving him breakfast and asking if he wanted juice or milk.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad it’s just us,” Harry said quietly next to Hermione as he pulled out a tangle of Christmas lights.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded in agreement. “It was hard making that decision,” she admitted wearily. She had battled with herself most of the month leading up to the trip on whether or not to host just those close to her, or the entirety of her extended family and her parent’s friends, who usually made it up to the estate for the Christmas holiday.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione had been filled with so much anxiety at the thought of so many people coming in and out of the house and having to put on a strong front that she had given in and drafted 10 emails before finally settling on the right wording to make sure people knew that she would not be hosting Christmas, and to please not show up.</p><p> </p><p>“How’d they take it?”</p><p> </p><p>“I sent them all an email and the replies back from my parents’ friends were very understanding.”</p><p> </p><p>“And the family?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione grimaced, pulling out pieces of garland. “Dad’s family was disappointed, but for the most part understood. Hoped we could get together next year.” She rolled her eyes, because she wasn’t overly close with her paternal family, and they all knew that getting together next year was unlikely; they were a small bunch that were scattered about the globe, and rarely even made it to the house for Christmas anyway, but it was a nice sentiment, nonetheless.</p><p> </p><p>“And your mums’ family?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione pulled her phone out of the pocket of her pajama bottoms and found the texts she had muted. “My Aunt Cecily wouldn’t stop texting me,” she said, showing Harry the exchanges she had been ignoring.</p><p> </p><p>Harry scrolled through the last weeks’ worth of texts with a wince. “Lot of guilt tripping.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m aware,” Hermione moaned. “It’s why I finally muted it last week.”</p><p> </p><p>For the most part her mum’s family had responded the same as her father’s family; they were disappointed that it wouldn’t be happening but understood and were hoping for next year. A few had tried to sway her differently, saying they would do all the work for Christmas dinner and she wouldn’t have to lift a finger -as if that were the reason she was cancelling. Her aunt Cecily, however, had been insistent that the get together still happen.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione knew her aunt hadn’t been overly pleased with the will reading after her parents’ death. Hermione had been left…well, everything – and rightfully so in Hermione’s opinion. The will had also left instructions for the sale of the dental practice, and from that, to make sure that Cecily got back what she had invested in the practice with  5% interest; which had been what she and Hermione’s parents had agreed upon when the deal had originally been made. The rest of the money was to go to the employees to make sure they were taken care of if the practice changed directions. Which it had; the new owners had turned the space into a day nursery.</p><p> </p><p>When Hermione had sold the practice, she and Sirius had followed her parents’ will to the letter. Cecily had gotten her investment, with interest, back -which had been a sizeable sum- and the rest had been split between the 10 employees of the practice. Cecily, who Hermione had never been overly close with, had accused Hermione and Sirius of pocketing money and had at one point even hired a solicitor. It had all been nasty business, and only stopped when Hermione’s maternal grandmother had gotten involved. Hermione wasn’t sure what her grandmother had done, but Cecily’s harassment had stopped. Unfortunately, any relationship Hermione had with her aunt had bittered after that.</p><p> </p><p><em>‘Cancelling Christmas’</em>, as Cecily had put it, hadn’t helped matters either.</p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn’t be surprised if she showed up,” Harry said with a resigned sigh, giving Hermione her phone back.</p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn’t either,” Hermione frowned, thinking of her aunt. “Which is why I called my grandmother and told her to put Cecily back on her leash.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry’s eyes widened in surprise. “Did you really say that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, and grandmother laughed and said she would take care of it.” Hermione pocketed the phone.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, the texts did stop a couple of days ago, so maybe she did?”</p><p> </p><p>“One can hope.” Hermione sighed, before smiling at Harry. “All to say that I’m glad it’s just us this year, too.”</p><p> </p><p>“But you’re not doing this next year?”</p><p> </p><p>“God, no.” Hermione shook her head. “I love you all, but honestly, part of me wants to stay in my flat next year and not have to worry about a thing. Or go very extravagant and do a holiday somewhere secluded, like...” Hermione waved her hand in the air. “The Maldives or something. Spending the holiday with a shirtless Marcus? <em>Yes please</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can hear you!” Josie groaned from her position on the coach only a few feet away. Sirius’ barking laughter could be heard from the other side of the couch, where he was untangling another set of lights.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry!” Hermione buried her face in embarrassment as Harry laughed next to her. She only came up for air when her phone vibrated in her pocket.</p><p> </p><p>She pulled out her phone and looked at the text, frowning when she saw Marcus’ name. She turned towards his position at the kitchen with Remus and Teddy, but he only smirked at her. She opened the text and laughed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>My bear: You in a bikini all holiday – yes please.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>XxxxxX</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>It had taken two hours and two cars, but their horde had arrived at the Jolly Nice Christmas Tree farm, all bundled up in their winter jackets and standing in front of a group of Christmas trees. Even Talbot, who was sitting patiently at Marcus’ side, was dressed in the little Santa coat Josie had bought him, and he had yet to shake off the Santa hat that was affixed to his head.</p><p> </p><p>“All right,” Remus said, clapping his mittened hands together. “As we all know, Hermione needs two trees.”</p><p> </p><p>“We don’t all know that,” Draco said, bouncing on his toes before looping his arm around Harry’s to get warm.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Right!” Remus grinned at Marcus and Josie. “We need two trees. One for the living room and one for Hermione’s room.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t need one for my room,” Hermione groaned.</p><p> </p><p>“And what do we say to that Teddy?” Sirius asked, nudging his son.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s tradition!” Teddy yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s tradition!” Sirius mimicked. “Go on, Remus.”</p><p> </p><p>“As the tradition goes, we all split up and find what we each consider the best tree. Hermione chooses the winner.”</p><p> </p><p>“What does the winner get?” Marcus asked, looking down at his girlfriend.</p><p> </p><p>“My undying love and affection,” Hermione grinned up at him.</p><p> </p><p>“And…” Draco prompted.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes. “A hundred-dollar gift card to the place on their choice.”</p><p> </p><p>“Annnnnd….” Harry sang.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione closed her eyes in annoyance before answering. “And gets to decorate the tree without my input.”</p><p> </p><p>“You hate it so much,” Sirius laughed.</p><p> </p><p>She really did, Hermione thought with a pout. She and her mother had control issues when it came to perfect ornament placing, and both had extraordinarily strong opinions on tinsel use. Because of that, a smaller tree was bought so Hermione could decorate it correctly, without sucking the fun out of the bigger tree, which she had been accused of in the past.</p><p> </p><p>“Which is why Hermione gets her own tree,” Remus chimed with a teasing grin. “Hermione, as always-”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, yes, I’ll go get hot chocolate while you all search for the tree.”</p><p> </p><p>“She really hates this,” Draco smirked. “I love it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I was five when this started!” Hermione argued. “I just don’t think that this should be a tradition anymore, and I have fought it every year!”</p><p> </p><p>“And we ignore it every year!” Sirius replied, waving behind them towards one of the yurts that was set up with tables and heaters for customers to sit and eat. “Now, off to get your hot chocolate and to sit on your throne.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re annoying,” Hermione muttered, crossing her arms over her chest.</p><p> </p><p>“And yet, I will still win this year,” Sirius grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“Doubtful,” Hermione smirked.</p><p> </p><p>Sirius straightened and tugged on the back of Remus’ jumper. “New rule!”</p><p> </p><p>“It would be the <em>only</em> rule,” Remus muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“Marcus should be exempt!”</p><p> </p><p>“He should not be!” Hermione argued.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus looked over at his sister, whose eyes were wide at the ping-ponging going on between the group. “All right?” he whispered in her direction.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Josie nodded, looking up at him. “I love it.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus laughed before tuning into the argument Hermione was having with Sirius about his participation in the tree hunt.</p><p> </p><p>“All right!” Remus shouted to break up the argument. “We’ll take a vote. An ‘aye’ if you think Marcus should participate, ‘nay’ for obviously no.”</p><p> </p><p>A chorus of ‘ayes’ echoed around them, while Sirius voiced his nay.</p><p> </p><p>“The ayes have it, you idiot,” Remus said to his pouting husband. “Marcus you get to play. All of you go forth and find the trees,” Remus said, waving his hands behind him towards the trees.</p><p> </p><p>Teddy tugged on Marcus sleeve. “Want to pair up with me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure,” Marcus nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! We usually pair up!” Harry called to his godson.</p><p> </p><p>Teddy pointed towards Marcus. “He’s taller. He’ll be able to find the empty spots that you missed last year. It’s why we didn’t win.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded in agreement. “That is true.”</p><p> </p><p>“Traitor,” Harry said to Teddy as Draco pulled him away. “Next, you’ll be asking him to be your godfather!”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe I will!” Teddy said, sticking his tongue out at Harry.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on Potter, leave the eleven-year-old alone,” Draco laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“You want to come, Jos?” Marcus asked as Teddy started to tug him away from Hermione. Talbot following along eagerly.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I think I’m going to join Hermione on her throne with some hot chocolate,” Josie replied, pointing towards the yurt.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus nodded as he let Teddy tug him away. Remus turned to Hermione, Sirius bouncing on his toes next to him, obviously ready to go look at the trees.</p><p> </p><p>“You can go look at the trees if you want,” Remus said to Hermione and Josie.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh-” Hermione started.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s not allowed,” Sirius muttered, cutting Hermione off before blinking, suddenly realizing what -or rather <em>who -</em> was missing. He frowned. “Oh shite, Hermione, I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, no it’s fine.” Hermione shook her head, waving off Sirius apology. “It’s tradition, and I do want that, even if I argue about it. Josie and I will get hot chocolate.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll be all right?” Remus checked, cutting Sirius off from another apology.</p><p> </p><p>“I promise, I’m fine,” Hermione assured. “Go, go,” she said, shooing them away before turning and looking at Josie with a small smile. “Hot chocolate?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, please.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione laughed as Josie looped her arm around Hermione’s and walked her toward the farmhouse, where plants, vegetables, and various other farm-to-table products were sold. They got in the back of the line for the drinks counter.</p><p> </p><p>“You can join them if you want. I’m sure you brought the camera to take pictures and not hang around a yurt,” Hermione said, pointing at the camera hanging from Josie’s neck.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine. I have a feeling this is going to take a while.”</p><p> </p><p>“You have no idea,” Hermione laughed as they reached the front of the line and put in their orders.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you usually end up in the yurt by yourself while everyone searches for the perfect tree?” Josie asked as they settled at one of the tables with their drinks.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh…” Hermione shook her head. “No, my dad used to stay with me while everyone went on the hunt.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, sorry,” Josie winced, instantly regretting the question. “That’s why Sirius-”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. And please don’t be sorry.” Hermione smiled lightly. “It’s honestly fine. Had you not come with me, I probably would have wandered to look at the trees with Marcus and Teddy.”</p><p> </p><p>“And break tradition?!” Josie mocked gasped.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione laughed. “I was five and deemed that I would be the one to choose the tree. It’s been a thing ever since. Sirius makes it more exaggerated and ridiculous with every passing year.” Hermione shifted in her seat and sighed. “Honestly though, I can’t sit. Do you want to walk around?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure,” Josie agreed. “I’ve never been out here.” She followed Hermione up and out of the yurt. “I uh… Thank you for inviting me.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione looked over at her curiously. “You’re welcome. You don’t have to keep thanking me though, Josie. It’s great having you here.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I know,” Josie nodded. “I mean, I know that I don’t have to keep thanking you.”</p><p> </p><p>“All right...” Hermione looked over at Josie in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just… When my plans fell through, I thought I would be fine staying by myself in New York, but I think this is what I needed. So, thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione wrapped an arm around the younger girl, hugging her tightly. “Of course. I know this isn’t exactly how you planned to spend Christmas, but I’m glad you get to spend it with your brother. Your mum is going to be excited to see you, too. Plus, no one should deal with a breakup by themselves.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie hesitated before pulling away. “If I tell you something, you promise not to tell Marcus?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione blinked. “Oh…that’s... I don’t know.” She bit her lip. “Depends, I think?”</p><p> </p><p>Josie laughed. “It’s nothing huge, it’s just… Marcus has the tendency to be a bit overprotective.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m aware,” Hermione nodded in amusement and took a sip of her hot chocolate.</p><p> </p><p>“And I wouldn’t doubt that he’d fly out to New York to defend my honor.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione lifted a brow. “Does your honor need defending? Because I’ll fly out to New York myself.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie burst out laughing. “Oh, honestly! No! No! I defended my own honor, thank you. <em>I</em> broke up with <em>him</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh!”</p><p> </p><p>Josie cleared her throat. “I thought I loved him, I could see a future with him, but…” Josie shrugged. “He wasn’t pleased with the fact that I didn’t want to do more than… <em>More</em>…” Josie hinted.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I understand.” Hermione nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“He kept pushing, and it stopped being cute. Then he just started getting annoyed… Almost angry.” Josie wrinkled her nose. “It was different side of him that I didn’t like and… I don’t know, something inside me just said this didn’t feel right, so I broke it off.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s good that you trusted your instincts on that,” Hermione praised. “Don’t stop listening to that.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not like I’m not waiting for any specific moment,” Josie continued as they walked through the Christmas trees. “But it just didn’t feel right with him. I mean… How did you know?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione laughed before smothering it with the lid of her hot chocolate. “Josie, I’m not the right person to ask. I thought it felt right in a broom cupboard at Hogwarts.”</p><p> </p><p>“Was it?” Josie asked. “I mean, if you’re comfortable answering that.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione contemplated the question carefully before answering. “I don’t think I wanted the fanfare a lot of girls my age did. I was curious about sex but …” she shrugged. “My first time felt right because I liked Viktor. I knew I didn’t <em>love</em> him, but I knew he would be kind and…” Hermione snorted. “He liked that I was curious. I don’t regret it, but it wasn’t enjoyable.” Hermione laughed. “A mop kept poking me in the back, and I didn’t…”  She waved her hand, looking for a family-friendly word as a child ran past them with his parents. “Uh… Finish.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie giggled. “Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“And then I didn’t do anything again until I was eighteen, and I was fine with that. Honestly, would have been better off without it during that relationship as a whole, too.” She rolled her eyes, then tilted her head as she thought of Marcus. “Actually, I think Marcus…”</p><p> </p><p>“Ahhhhhhhh!” Josie yelled, covering her ears.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Sorry!” Hermione laughed. “Got lost in my thoughts for a minute.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ew,” Josie groaned. “I will say that what you and Marcus have I definitely didn’t have with my ex,” Josie admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?” Hermione asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you guys are so….” Josie shrugged. “Affectionate. I will say, I’ve never seen my brother like that. He’s always been stoic, and a bit of a grump, really?”</p><p> </p><p>“He still is,” Hermione teased. She bumped Josie’s arm with hers. “You shouldn’t judge other people’s relationship with yours. Everyone shows affection differently. Draco refuses to call Harry by his first name, and this is about as affectionate as they are in public. I didn’t know I needed that in a relationship until I started dating Marcus. It seems to come natural to him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I think it was something he needed too. He hasn’t dated the warmest of women.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione smiled at Josie. “Can I ask, was your ex your first boyfriend?”</p><p> </p><p>Josie shook her head. “Third, I dated two other boys at Hogwarts, but boarding school relationships don’t transition well when you’re out in the real world. Most of the time anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione stopped and blinked at Josie. That statement resonated with her. <em>Hard</em>. She and Ron had done great their last year of school, even with Lavender clouding their relationship, but Hogwarts was its own private bubble. When they had gotten thrown into the real world, where they were separated by long periods of time and real-life issues of balancing school and work and figuring out life in general, they had obviously floundered.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione remembered Marcus’ words about how he and Katie had tried to make a school romance work outside of it, and <em>oh,</em> it was like a lightbulb went off in her head.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Huh</em>.” Hermione muttered to herself. She shook herself out of her thoughts and looked back at Josie, who had found her brother and Teddy looking at one of the trees, pointing at something up high on it. Josie was standing behind Marcus and Teddy, pointing her camera at them, getting some pictures in.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione wandered a bit closer to Josie, waiting until she stood from her crouched position. Josie turned towards her with a smile. “Your mind seems to have wandered.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded. “I can relate to boarding school romances; hit home a bit too well.” She watched as Marcus and Teddy walked away to look at another tree further down the line. “Josie, just keep trusting your instincts. They seemed to be working well for you. As for telling Marcus, my lips are sealed. You tell him when you want to, if you want to at all.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, Hermione.” Josie sighed gratefully. “I think being here just put my own relationship in perspective, and I don’t want Marcus worrying or getting overprotective about it. I’m fine now. And I’ll be fine when I go back.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, if you’re not, you can call me,” Hermione told her genuinely.</p><p> </p><p>Josie grinned at her. “I’m glad my brother found you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Josie! That’s sweet! I’m happy I found your brother.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie nodded firmly. “You’ll make a wonderful sister-in-law.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione blinked and watched as Josie laughed and started walking away. “Wait…what?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>XxxxxX</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the afternoon and evening had been fun but tiring. The Christmas Tree hunt had been successful. Hermione and Josie had found a small four-foot tree for her room, and Marcus and Teddy had won with their 8-foot Nordmann Fir, much to Sirius’ quiet protest that Marcus slept his way to a win. Hermione had to point out that Sirius’ find had empty branches. Draco and Harry weren’t even in the running, as they had been found snogging behind one of the trees, and they both played it off as if that’s the one they had chosen to present.</p><p> </p><p>The group browsed throughout the farmhouse while the trees were being prepped for transport. They had found that the farm had an in-house butcher that did orders for Christmas dinner. Hermione turned to the only cooks in the house -Marcus and Josie- to see if they were interested in getting something from the butcher to cook.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus had spent twenty minutes talking to the butcher about cuts of meat, while Josie talked over him to get an order for the veg box. Watching the sibling dynamic was amusing for Hermione, but she was useless on the ordering process, so she had gone over with Remus, who had a notorious sweet tooth, to order the Christmas cakes.</p><p> </p><p>They left with two trees and enough food to feed a village. Hermione was pretty sure Marcus had ended up with some sort of meat delivery service for the flat that she was positive the farmhouse didn’t even offer, but he had somehow gotten.<em> “We’ll freeze the meat Hermione; it’s free range and it was at a great price!” </em>Marcus had told her as they drove back to the house with the tree strapped to the roof of the car.</p><p> </p><p>Draco had also bought a large centerpiece that had been made with fresh forage from the tree farm featuring mistletoe, pheasant feathers, and spaces to put in tapered candles. They had ended up with two Christmas cakes by accident, as Hermione and Remus had put in separate orders; and then on top of that, Harry had put in an order for a dozen mince pies. All of that hadn’t included the beer and cider order Sirius had put in as well.</p><p> </p><p>It had taken an hour to unload everything. That time had mostly been spent on unloading the trees, which had included a lot of cursing that had made Teddy giggle, and Remus and Sirius shouting at him that he wasn’t to repeat the words.</p><p> </p><p>Once the main tree had been put up in the living room, and Hermione’s had been put up in her attic bedroom, they all pulled out the rest of the decorations and started on the tree. Draco teasingly reminded Hermione that she had no input on the big one. Teddy had quickly lost interest in decorating, passing the task off to his dads before Hermione and Teddy had gone to make cookies in the kitchen. Josie was taking pictures of the lot all the while.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you plan on doing with them?” Hermione asked, motioning to the camera.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll edit them and post them,” Josie replied as she took a picture of Hermione and Teddy’s hands as they pressed the cookie cutters on the rolled-out dough.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded. “I’ve seen your profile. It’s very-”</p><p> </p><p>“Curated?” Josie laughed. “I’m aware. I get paid for some of my posts, so my profile has to follow the same aesthetic. This one is more to piss off Marcus than anything else, which is better than any paycheck.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione frowned at the girl, not sure how pictures with a Christmas theme would piss of Marcus, but figured it was a weird sibling thing and decided not to question it.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Cookies done and cooling, Teddy left to play video games while Hermione snuck away, as she did every year, with her personal box of decorations up to her room to decorate her tree the proper way. Marcus found her an hour later, sitting on the floor, sifting through her decorations.</p><p> </p><p>“You disappeared on me.” Marcus said, settling on the floor next to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, it was…”</p><p> </p><p>“A bit much?”</p><p> </p><p>“Little bit,” Hermione nodded. “Everyone is fairly used to me disappearing, I should have told you. I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to explain,” Marcus assured her. “Do you want help or want to be alone?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione handed him a tangled ball of lights and smiled. “Help, but only you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Deal.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>They had spent a couple of hours upstairs. Marcus had left to get started on dinner, only after he had untangled the lights and put them in the tree for her. Hermione ventured downstairs once dinner was ready.</p><p> </p><p>The tree lightening ceremony was after dinner, which mostly consisted of Sirius talking about how amazing he was at putting lights up while Remus did a drumroll on his thighs until he got tired of Sirius’ band standing and lighted the tree himself. A showing of <em>Home Alone</em> had followed the tree lighting. Hermione had lasted halfway through the second one before feeling the need for her own bed and sleep.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus had followed shortly after, stripping down to his pants and wrapping himself around Hermione. His head resting on her stomach as he put on <em>The Two Towers</em>  to watch as she drifted off to sleep. Marcus seemed determined to finish the <em>Lord of the Rings</em> trilogy during their holiday.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione only stirred when she heard vibrating on the nightstand. She looked over to see Marcus’ phone lighting up. “Marcus, your phone,” Hermione prodded softly at his side.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus grunted, rolled off her to reach for his phone on the nightstand and squinted at the harsh cell phone light and the new text notification from Adrian. He opened the text and frowned at it, rereading it once, twice, three times in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Adrian: Your sister is starting shite.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Marcus read it one more time and scrolled up to make sure he didn’t have any other missed texts from Adrian that would provide more context. He didn’t, so he showed the text to Hermione. “Does that make sense to you?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione glanced at the text and shook her head. “No?”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus sent back three question marks in confusion. As far as he knew, Josie hadn’t spoken to Adrian or had any type of drama with him that would start something. He definitely would have heard from Josie if she was annoyed with his best friend.</p><p> </p><p>Adrian sent back a gif of Tony Stark rolling his eyes before sending a link in the next message.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it?” Hermione asked.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus clicked the link and waited for it to load. “Not sure…” he trailed off as a picture from Josie’s social media page appeared.</p><p> </p><p>His sister was a self-proclaimed “influencer” and tended to post aesthetically pleasing pictures on her social media account with witty little captions. Given her follower count and the fact that she was at times paid for the ‘ads’ she posted, Josie had been sliding into ‘official influencer’ territory the last couple of months.</p><p> </p><p>The picture she had posted a couple of hours ago was innocent enough: Josie’s hand wrapped around the handle of her mug, filled with the hot cocoa she and Hermione had made with Teddy earlier that day, with marshmallows and a candy cane poking out. The tree they had decorated in the background and the fireplace was on.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! She posted them!” Hermione said looking over his shoulder to look at the pictures.</p><p> </p><p>“Them?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmmm, it’s a bunch of pictures she took today while we were out.” Hermione replied, her finger swiping left to show the second picture in the series: a picture of Teddy’s hands as he rolled dough for the cookies they had made, a couple artsy pictures of the Jolly Nice farm, and a picture of the centerpiece Draco had bought sitting at the table with the cooling Christmas cookies in the forefront.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Marcus!” Hermione grinned at the last picture Josie had posted, which was of him and Hermione from the back. Marcus was carrying the little Christmas tree for Hermione’s room, his arm around her shoulders, keeping her close, while Talbot trotted next to them.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t have your sister’s number.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus blinked. “What?” He looked away from the picture to look at his girlfriend in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“I want a copy of the picture; I don’t have your sister’s number. It’s fine though, I’ll just comment on the picture. I don’t want to go downstairs,” Hermione said as she grabbed her own phone.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell her to send it to me too,” Marcus muttered before frowning at the picture. “I still don’t get why Adrian says she’s starting shite.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, that’s what she meant,” Hermione laughed, Josie’s words from earlier suddenly clicking in her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Who meant what?” Marcus asked, still looking at his girlfriend in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“I think it’s that…” Hermione’s fingers moved on his screen to push the pictures up to show him the caption Josie had posted.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>JosiethePussycat: Can I just say thanks to the sister-in-law for inviting me to spend Christmas with her family. @DrBooksmart and #officailMarcusFlint are disgustingly in adoration with each other, love to see it. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>As if the caption wasn’t enough to get tongues wagging, the comments had blown up. A lot of fans freaking out, asking if they had gotten married, questions on whether or not Hermione was pregnant. The comments then quickly spiraled from teasing to outright abusive.</p><p> </p><p>“Fucking hell,” Marcus muttered, rolling out of the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, where are you going?” Hermione called as he pulled on a shirt and his sweats and started out of the room.</p><p> </p><p>“To kill my sister,” Marcus muttered, before turning to her. “Don’t you dare read the comments.”</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t,” Hermione groaned. “But before you kill her, can you have her send me the picture?” Hermione yelled at his back.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus grunted in assent as he made his way down the stairs to his sister’s room. He was going to kill her, that was for sure, but even he had to admit that she took a damn good picture.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you all enjoyed!! </p><p>Lots of pics for this chapter! Enjoy!!</p><p><a href="https://www.pinterest.com/kassandrawrites/heres-to-my-future/christmas/">Christmas Inspo Board</a><br/><a href="https://jollynicefarmshop.com/">The Jolly Nice Farm Shop</a><br/>• <a href="https://www.pinterest.com/pin/222576406574726097/">The Jolly Nice yurts</a><br/>• <a href="https://www.pinterest.com/pin/222576406574730223/">The Jolly Christmas Cake and Mince Pies</a><br/>• <a href="https://www.pinterest.com/pin/222576406574730219/">Draco's Centerpiece</a><br/><a href="https://www.pinterest.com/pin/Ado3FbeJETDUl12Nrocn4zqVOng2-L3uFf0O3qY1jaZBdy394Hu1iFQ/">Talbot in his Santa costume</a></p><p>Josie's Picture Inspo<br/>• <a href="https://www.pinterest.com/pin/222576406574639395/">Hot Chocolate and Tree</a><br/>• <a href="https://www.pinterest.com/pin/222576406574656751/">Hermione and Marcus</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. In Which They Celebrate Christmas Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The group celebrate Christmas Eve. Hermione and Marcus have some time alone on Christmas morning.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all for the comments and kudos on the last chapter (and the story in general)!!! I have such a weakness for writing Christmas chapters, I can never edit them down. I love the fluff of it all! So here's part one!! Thank you guys for the love on this story and I hope you enjoy the fluffy Christmas chapter!</p><p>A bit thank you to my beta Jaksan118!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>Christmas Eve 2018</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Hermione knocked lightly on Josie’s bedroom door, pushing it open when she heard the quiet ‘come in’. Hermione clutched the wrapped package in her hands as she entered the room, grinning when she saw the younger woman sitting on her bed staring at her laptop intently.</p><p> </p><p>From what Hermione could tell by looking at the laptop screen, Josie was editing pictures she had taken throughout the week while a smaller window sat in the corner, playing what looked like a <em>Doctor Who</em> Christmas Special.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” Josie grinned at Hermione.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry to interrupt,” Hermione apologized as she nodded towards the laptop.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine!” Josie assured. “I was almost done and then I was going to head downstairs. Oh! Here, I wanted to show you a couple of them!”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione moved closer to the bed and looked over Josie’s shoulder to see the pictures she had been editing. She’d been right in her thoughts; Josie was working on the pictures that she had taken throughout the week, as Hermione saw one of Teddy mid-snowball throw. She also noticed that the Christmas Special playing was definitely Doctor Who, and featured Eleven and the recently married Ponds.</p><p> </p><p>“These look fantastic, Josie.”</p><p> </p><p>“Teddy’s very photogenic,” Josie agreed. “I need to get Sirius and Remus’ email so I can send them a copy. This isn’t what I wanted to show you, though.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie clicked around on her computer and Hermione’s eyes widened when she saw the picture Josie had pulled up.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh!” Hermione sat at the edge of the bed to look at the picture closer. It had to have been taken the day before when they had all gone for a walk on the estate. The snow had finally started falling a few days ago, and it had let up the day before, so they’d all taken advantage of the break to stretch their legs.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone had gone at their own pace. Teddy had gone ahead of the pack chasing after Talbot, who Marcus had let off his lead. Sirius and Remus walked behind them, while Draco, Harry, and Josie had wandered about in random patterns through the trees. Marcus and Hermione had taken up the rear, the slowest of the group.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus had stopped Hermione a couple of times to kiss her; not that she put up much of an argument, as Hermione had stopped Marcus a couple of times herself. Josie must have caught one of those moments, as the picture she had captured was a long shot of Marcus and Hermione kissing taken through the trees. Hermione was up on her tip toes, her arms wrapped around Marcus’ neck, while Marcus had wrapped his arms around her waist to hold her closer to him. Hermione remembered Marcus had huffed against her lips as he’d bent forward to wrap his arms around her.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you’d want to post it.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione snorted, looking over at the younger girl. “I’m guessing the lecture from Marcus the other day didn’t stick?”</p><p> </p><p>“Marcus isn’t the boss of me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Hermione laughed. “I heard; it was the basis of your argument.”</p><p> </p><p>When Marcus had gone down to talk to Josie about the pictures she had posted earlier in the week, Hermione had thought that he would be gone a couple of minutes. After fifteen minutes had passed, Hermione went downstairs to see what the holdup was, only to hear the siblings arguing. Well, the Flint siblings didn’t <em>argue,</em> but talked loudly and slowly to apparently get their point across to one another.</p><p> </p><p>The two had gone back and forth while Hermione watched in amusement. Marcus <em>requested</em> for Josie to pull down the pictures. Josie reminded Marcus that he wasn’t the boss of her. Marcus requested again for Josie to respect his privacy and pull the pictures down. Josie reminded Marcus that he wasn’t the boss of her. Marcus then <em>ordered</em> Josie to pull the pictures down. Josie refused. Then the argument derailed completely; Marcus threatened to tell their mother, and Hermione left the room before she burst out laughing.</p><p> </p><p>A compromise had apparently been reached between the two, which was that Josie wouldn’t pull the pictures down, but she would update the caption to remove the words ‘sister-in-law’, which is what had stirred up the drama up in the first place. The compromise had seemingly appeased Marcus.</p><p> </p><p>“Look, I have to ask permission before I post anything of you guys,” Josie said with a roll of her eyes; apparently another one of their compromises. “But if <em>you</em> post it, Marcus can’t be mad at you.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione raised an eyebrow. “Josie, I had to ask permission for the picture I posted.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie groaned. “Stupid Marcus!”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione laughed. “But I still want any and all pictures. I’m realizing that Marcus and I do not have enough pictures together.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Marcus isn’t much of a selfie guy.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not much of a selfie girl, so it works.” Hermione shrugged. “But again, we have very little pictures, and the pictures we do have… Well I’m sure you don’t want to know about those.” She and Marcus really enjoyed the glass walls and open shower of her flat.</p><p> </p><p>“Ew,” Josie groaned. “Change of subject! What’s this? Forgot to put it under the tree?” Josie asked, tapping the present Hermione had set on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no! Actually, it’s for you.” Hermione said as she gave Josie the gift. “My family has this tradition, and its maybe a bit silly, but we wear matching pajamas on Christmas Eve. When I went to go get mine and Marcus’, I got you a pair. And now you know what it is, which defeats the whole purpose of me wrapping it, really.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hermione, breath,” Josie said as she pulled the ribbon off the package. “I will not complain about getting a present and knowing what’s inside. It’s not like I know what the pajamas look like.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right,” Hermione nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Also, thank you,” Josie said sincerely while ripping the wrapping off the box, “For including me in your family’s tradition. That’s really sweet. Not silly at all!” Josie opened the box and pulled out the grey fair isle onesie pajamas with moose on it. “And these are adorable!” Josie blinked and looked over at Hermione. “I’m sorry, you said matching pajamas, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“I did. Well, it’s more themed this year.”</p><p> </p><p>“Does that mean my brother is wearing a onesie?!”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione bit her lip to keep in a laugh at Josie’s eager tone and shook her head, “Oh no! We couldn’t find one that would fit him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please tell me you have pictures of him trying them on!”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I do not,” Hermione laughed. “But next year I will remember to do that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please!” Josie nodded eagerly, grinning down at the pajamas. “So, I’m matching you and Marcus?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I got a pair of these in red with little snowflakes. And I found Marcus some flannel pajama bottoms and a Christmas shirt. So, semi matching.”</p><p> </p><p>“Let me finish up here and take a quick shower, and I’ll come down in my new pajamas.”</p><p> </p><p>“Take your time,” Hermione reassured Josie as she got off the bed to start making her way out of the bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>“Hermione, thank you,” Josie called.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione smiled over her shoulder. “Honestly, Josie, thank <em>you </em>for humoring me.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie waved the statement away. “I will never complain about cozy pajamas.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione left the younger woman alone with a laugh and made her way back to her bedroom, where she found her boyfriend in his pants, pulling out his Christmas pajamas from the dresser. She gave a low whistle, and Marcus turned to smirk at her as he pulled out the shirt.</p><p> </p><p>“What’d she think?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, you were right; she loved them. Take that ‘I told you so’ smirk off your face,” she teased.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus straightened his smirk as he put on the red plaid pajama bottoms that featured white <em>‘ho, ho, ho’</em> lettering down the right side of the leg. He grinned again when Hermione rolled her eyes at him and jerked her own shirt up and over her head.</p><p> </p><p>“You should be thanking me,” Hermione told Marcus as she wiggled out of her own jeans.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus lifted a brow. “Oh yeah?” He started pulling the black long-sleeved shirt over his head, which had the words <em>‘Wake me for Christmas’</em> on the chest.</p><p> </p><p>“She asked about you in the onesies.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus paused mid-way through pulling the shirt on at the comment, then quickly pulled it on to look at Hermione, who was shaking out her onesie. “You didn’t show her the pictures, did you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not this year,” Hermione smirked, pulling on the onesie and zipping herself up.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not going to show her, are you?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione laughed, walked up to him and patted his chest, “Not right now I’m not. I’ll be downstairs.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus blinked at her and groaned. “Hermione, but are you going to show her?”</p><p> </p><p>He was answered by Hermione’s laugh as she hopped down the stairs and out of the room.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>XxxxxxX</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“All right!” Remus shouted over the din of the living room, quieting everyone down as they settled around the couch.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione looked around and couldn’t help but smile at the scene before her. She, Marcus and Josie were in their pajamas. She couldn’t help but rub Marcus’ arm, because she knew he was probably overly warm in his flannel bottoms and long-sleeved shirt; he’d already shoved the sleeves up to his elbows. Hermione absent-mindedly set about folding the sleeves to make sure they stayed in place.</p><p> </p><p>She glanced over at Sirius and Teddy on the other end of the couch. It had definitely been Sirius’ turn to pick out the pajamas. It had been Remus’s turn the year before, and those had been simple and plaid with button down shirts. This year, Sirius had chosen black sweats and jersey style shirts with a Christmas tree on the front and their names on the back, Sirius’ shirt read <em>Padfoot</em>, while Remus’ had read <em>Moony</em> – prep school nicknames they’d giving each other while in school – and Teddy’s read ‘<em>PadMoon Jr</em>’ – his apparent nickname until he was bestowed his ‘proper one’ on his thirteenth birthday.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione looked over to where Draco and Harry were sitting at the end of the couch, closest to the fire, and she instantly knew it had been Draco’s turn to pick the pajamas this year: a two piece, button down red silk set for Harry and a matching one in green silk for Draco, with their initials monogrammed on their respective breast pockets.</p><p> </p><p>“Get on with it then, Moony!” Sirius shouted.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m getting to it!” Remus said with a roll of his eyes. “So, we’ve got a few mixed traditions going on tonight. Sirius and Harry like to watch <em>Countdown</em>.”</p><p><br/>“Not just any <em>Countdown</em>!” Sirius called out.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, yes.” Remus rolled his eyes. “We’ll watch the Christmas episode of <em>8 out of 10 Cat does Countdown</em>. To play fair, you can’t play with your significant other.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione sighed, but crawled over Marcus’s legs. “Fine, I’ll call Draco.”</p><p> </p><p>“No!” Harry, Sirius, and Remus’ cries echoed throughout the living room, while Marcus just laughed, and Josie looked on confused.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione sighed as she sat down next to Draco. “Would you prefer we actually play? Or spend the next two hours pausing a forty-five-minute show and listening to me and Draco argue about who got the points?”</p><p> </p><p>Remus nodded. “Fine, you play with Draco.”</p><p> </p><p>“I call Harry!” Teddy yelled. Harry grinned and moved from his spot next to Draco to move to the floor with Teddy in front of the fireplace.</p><p> </p><p>“Then I’ll grab Josie.” Sirius winked at the girl.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus snorted. “Good luck; she’s shite at the numbers and letters.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut your gob!” Josie ordered as she fell into the seat next to Sirius, who was mischievously grinning at her.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus just smirked and looked over at Remus. “That leaves you and me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Perfect.” Remus grinned as he passed out small notebooks and pens to everyone. “Just as I wanted it.”</p><p> </p><p>Remus settled in on the couch next to Marcus with his own pad and the dictionary, then looked over at his son. “Teddy, the rules!”</p><p> </p><p>Teddy took a deep breath before he recited, “Everyone keeps track of their own points. Challenging for points must be legitimate and not for spite. Teddy cannot repeat any of the jokes at school. And the winner wins…” Teddy crawled over Harry to scrounge around under the tree and pulled out a blue square teapot with a clock on the front and the words <em>Countdown</em> underneath. “The Countdown teapot.”</p><p> </p><p>The game had gone rather chaotically, but it had been full of deep belly laughs and lots of good-natured yelling. Even though Draco and Hermione had paired up, they had ended up arguing with most of the teams about their words, even when they’d won the round.</p><p> </p><p>The forty-five-minute show had indeed stretched out to a two-hour spectacle, with Remus constantly pausing the recording to look up words whenever Draco and Hermione had challenged another team. Josie had indeed been shite at both the numbers and the letters, much to Sirius amusement. Teddy had surprisingly helped Harry win a few rounds but tended to get distracted by the stunts being pulled during the countdown. Marcus was notoriously bad at the Maths portion, but Remus was good, and together they’d been able to eke out the overall win over Hermione and Draco.</p><p> </p><p>Remus handed him the teapot with a laugh. “Here, take it home with you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure?” Marcus asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve had to replace it twice this year because Sirius kept breaking it out of spite, since I won it with Hermione last year. Hermione more than likely already has a spot on her bookcase saved for it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I do!” Hermione crowed.</p><p> </p><p>“You do know I don’t live with Hermione, right?” Marcus asked as he accepted the teapot.</p><p> </p><p>Remus shrugged. “Pure semantics at this point.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s next on the itinerary, Moony?” Sirius asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah! The Christmas Eve presents!” Remus replied, gesturing for Teddy to help him with the basket under the tree.</p><p> </p><p>Sirius smiled, looking at Harry fondly. “We started this one when you were smaller, Harry. James and Lily- his parents.” Sirius offered for Josie and Marcus. “Didn’t like it that Remus and I spoiled Harry as much as we did.”</p><p> </p><p>“We mostly got him toys the first couple of years,” Remus laughed, looking at a smiling Harry, who had heard the story nearly every Christmas, but always enjoyed the retelling of it.</p><p> </p><p>“James had finally had enough when he’d stepped on one too many Legos walking down the stairs for a midnight piss,” Sirius laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“So,” Remus continued. “Lily decided Sirius and I were allowed one joint toy for Christmas, but everything else had to be books. Which is why we take turns gifting books on Christmas Eve.”</p><p> </p><p>“It was our turn to choose them this year, so these are from myself, Remus and Teddy,” Sirius said as Remus and Teddy handed out the books.</p><p> </p><p>Josie blinked in surprise as Teddy handed her a wrapped book. “Oh!”</p><p> </p><p>Sirius smirked at her. “Thought we wouldn’t get you one?”</p><p> </p><p>“I was a bit of a last-minute addition to the guest list,” Josie shrugged. She honestly hadn’t expected to be included in the group as much as she had.</p><p> </p><p>Sirius leaned closer to Josie to whisper. “Hermione made sure you were included; she didn’t want this to feel like some couples Christmas retreat.” He tapped the book. “Heads up- Teddy picked yours.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie grinned, waiting to make sure everyone had theirs and was opening them before going at the wrapping herself.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me guess,” Draco asked in amusement as he carefully slip his finger between the tape and the paper. “Granger got the profits of this little gift giving.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you’re asking if they bought the books at Flourish and Blotts, the answer is yes.” Hermione laughed. “If you’re asking if <em>I</em> made the profit off them, the answer is no. Francis still gets the profits; I don’t start getting them until January.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh!” Josie laughed as she uncovered her book.</p><p> </p><p>“Did I do alright?” Teddy asked as he scrabbled up to Josie, leaving his own book, half- unopened on the floor. “Auntie Hermione said you were studying fashion stuff in the states.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie nodded, leaning forward to hug the young boy she had grown very fond of the last few days. “This is perfect! Thank you, Teddy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah sure,” Teddy nodded, though Josie could see he’d turned a bit red before he turned back to his own book.</p><p> </p><p>“What’d you get, Jos?” Marcus asked.</p><p> </p><p>She showed her brother the paper dolls book: <em>Paris Fashion Paper Dolls and Designer Styles 1919-1939. </em>With Josie starting, the group all took turns showing off their books.</p><p> </p><p>“Cheeky,” Hermione said as she grinned at Remus when he took credit for her book; <em>How to Find Love in a Book Shop</em> by Veronica Henry.</p><p> </p><p>Remus leaned over to Marcus when his was revealed. “We weren’t sure what books you had on the subject, so we put the gift receipt inside.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, this is perfect.” Marcus grinned, looking at the back description of Noah Strycker’s <em>The Thing with Feathers: The Surprising Lives of Birds and What They Reveal About Being Human. </em>“Did Hermione tell you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Draco, actually,” Sirius replied as he opened his copy of <em>Ready Player One</em> by Ernest Cline. The 80’s references alone were enough to get Sirius intrigued as he flipped through the pages.</p><p> </p><p>“AH!” Teddy yelled, lifting up his copy of <em>The Lady's Guide to Petticoats and Piracy, </em>the second book of Mackenzi Lee’s <em>Montague Siblings Series</em>. It was a series Teddy read with Theo in their ongoing book club. Teddy looked over at Hermione in question.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Hermione confirmed the unasked question, “Theo has his copy, picked it up a couple of weeks ago. He should be calling soon to set up a book club meeting.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did I do good, Moony?” Sirius asked as Remus uncovered <em>The Sun and Her Flowers</em> by Rupi Kaur.</p><p> </p><p>Remus laughed and nodded. “Though I think this is more a gift for you than for me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I do love it when you read me poetry.”</p><p> </p><p>Teddy made a face, leaving his fathers to their flirtation as he went over with Harry and Draco. “We weren’t sure if you had that one, Harry.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry flipped through the pages of Stephen King’s <em>Doctor Sleep</em> and shook his head. “Nah, I don’t get them on my own. Sirius has always gotten me King’s book. I was hoping it was this one, though.” Harry looked over at Draco and the book in his hand, and he couldn’t help but laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“Another one to add to the collection,” Draco murmured with a lighthearted roll of his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it this year, Draco?” Hermione laughed.</p><p> </p><p>Draco had made one quip early in his and Harry’s relationship about enjoying the classics, and Sirius, much like a dog with a bone, had latched on and had gotten him every fairly obscure classic he could find over the years.</p><p>                                                                                                                        </p><p>“<em>The Thorn Birds</em>.” Draco said, holding up the small pocketbook.</p><p> </p><p>“The question is, will you actually read it?” Sirius laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Jokes on you,” Draco sniffed, putting the book next to him. “I already have. It’s Mother’s favorite.”</p><p> </p><p>Laughter and book talk then descended into a discussion of what movie they would watch for the evening before <em>Love Actually </em>was settled on, though much to Hermione’s protests.</p><p> </p><p>“Are we sure this is an appropriate movie for Teddy to watch?” Hermione asked with a frown.</p><p> </p><p>Sirius waved away Hermione’s concern. “We’ll just cover Teddy’s eyes during the Martin Freeman parts.” He frowned. “That’s really the only worrisome part, right?” Sirius looked down at Teddy, who had ended up sitting next to him for the movie. “You’ll be fine.”</p><p> </p><p>As the movie started, Teddy looked over at Hermione, who was sitting next to Marcus once again. “Auntie Hermione, do we still have hot chocolate?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione looked behind her towards the kitchen and nodded. “We should. Do you want some?”</p><p> </p><p>“Please.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hermione, I’ll grab it,” Remus said, starting to stand from his spot leaning against Sirius.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione waved him back down and started to climb over the back of the couch, using Marcus’ shoulder to steady herself. “It’s fine, I’ve got it.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione went about making the hot chocolate in the kitchen. She was able to turn around and watch the movie at the same time as the milk heated. She’d been happy most of the day- most of the week, really. Almost as soon as she started to feel just the slightest bit of melancholy, it was like someone had been tasked to be at her side to help ease her out of it. It was as endearing as it was annoying, as she did want to just feel her feelings, but Hermione wouldn’t complain about her family doing what family did for one another in times of need.</p><p> </p><p>Now, though, as Hermione felt that sadness creep back up, she figured she would take a minute to just slip outside. She finished Teddy’s drink and took the warm mug over to him just as Liam Neeson’s stepson admitted that being in love was his big problem. With everyone entranced with the movie, Hermione grabbed her jacket and slipped outside.</p><p> </p><p>Teddy frowned at the sound of the door closing and looked up and around the living room to see that Hermione hadn’t sat back down.</p><p> </p><p>“Dadfoot?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm?” Sirius murmured as he looked down at his son.</p><p> </p><p>“I think Auntie Hermione went outside.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus looked up from his spot and saw that Hermione was in fact missing. He started to get up, but Sirius waved him down.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s been looking to get some air for a bit now, let her be. I’ll go out in a minute,” Sirius promised.</p><p> </p><p>“She doesn’t have her boots,” Marcus muttered, eyeing the snow boots by the door.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll take them to her,” Sirius assured. He lifted Remus’ arm to look at the watch on his wrist. He’d give Hermione five minutes alone, and if she didn’t come in from the cold, he’d go out and join her. “Five minutes.”</p><p> </p><p>Remus snorted. “You just like it when Hugh Grant dances.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who doesn’t like that scene!?” Sirius gasped.</p><p> </p><p>Sirius did in fact wait until Hugh Grant danced, then moved from his space in the corner of the couch tucked between Teddy and a half-asleep Remus. He motioned for Teddy to snuggle in next to Remus and covered his husband with one of the knitted blankets before making his way to the door, stuffing his feet in his boots, and tugging on his coat. He grabbed Hermione’s boots and left the house, though he nearly tripped over Hermione as he closed the front door, as she was sitting on the stoop.</p><p> </p><p>“Didn’t make it far,” Sirius chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“Didn’t have my boots,” Hermione admitted, accepting them with a smile. “Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to walk?” Sirius asked, rocking back on his heels.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione eyed him suspiciously as she pushed her foot into one of her boots. “Just you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just me, kitten.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded as she stuffed her other foot in her boot and let Sirius help her up. “All right. Though, I’m surprised Marcus isn’t out here,” she said as she stuffed her hands in her pockets.</p><p> </p><p>“He wanted to, but it was my turn.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione looked up at him, amused. “I knew you were all taking turns.”</p><p> </p><p>Sirius wrapped an arm around her and tucked her against him. “Course we were.”</p><p> </p><p>They walked in silence for a bit. Hermione desperately wished she’d also brought out her mittens, or at least a hat, since she’d braided her hair back before she had gone downstairs earlier that evening. She’d just needed the air, and maybe even the bite of cold that came with the snow; she hadn’t thought much about her winter accessories.</p><p> </p><p>“You know,” Sirius started, breaking their silence, “When James and Lily died, I didn’t think I’d ever get over it. It’s been what? Harry’s nearly 25. Been about 14 years now.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded and knew instinctively that Sirius hadn’t forgotten how many years it had been. “You’re still not,” she whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Sirius shook his head. “No, I’m not. I miss them a lot. Especially when Harry does something spectacular. Like when he passed his detective’s exam last month.”</p><p> </p><p>“But it gets easier?” Hermione guessed, her voice holding a bite of sarcasm.</p><p> </p><p>“Some days,” Sirius nodded, pulling her a bit tighter. “Some days I only think of them a bit, like a passing thought. <em>‘Huh, Lily would have found that funny’</em>, or <em>‘I bet James wouldn’t talk me out of getting a motorcycle.’</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“In Remus’ defense, it was your second one, and he didn’t <em>succeed</em> in talking you out of it. And I’m pretty sure you said that one out loud.”</p><p> </p><p>Sirius snorted. “More than likely.” He sighed. “Sometimes I think about them a lot. They’re in my mind all day. Sometimes it’s a random Tuesday, and things will constantly pop up all day that remind me of them. It’s this odd mixture of grief that comes back, and relief that things aren’t fading from my memories.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione bit her lip, chewing on the loose skin she’d torn while worrying her lip all day. “Do you think of James more or Lily? I feel like I think of my Dad more.”</p><p> </p><p>Sirius shrugged. “Definitely James more, but Lily likes to sneak her way into my thoughts in her own way. Birthdays are hard. Mine and Remus’, Harry’s, even Teddy’s. It’s rough not having them there. Holidays like today, I think about them a lot. So, we carry on their traditions to keep them alive in little ways for us. For Harry.”</p><p> </p><p>“You and Remus handle it differently,” Hermione murmured.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure.” Sirius nodded in agreement. “Grief, as I’m sure your therapist has told you, is handled differently by everyone. Myself? I thought the stages were bullshit. They never tell you that they don’t always go in order or that sometimes you skip some of the stages entirely.”</p><p> </p><p>“Or that you’ll need to start over once you think you’ve reached acceptance,” Hermione said softly, though her voice carried to Sirius.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!” Sirius nodded eagerly. He bumped her hip with his. “I know you’ve been hearing it a lot, but it’s all right to feel whatever it is you’re feeling. Sometimes it’s not always sadness, and that’s fine.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione bit at her lip again then let it go. “There’s a lot of guilt,” she admitted, looking up at Sirius as he pushed his hair back.</p><p> </p><p>“That you’re here and they’re not?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, not survivors’ guilt. Oddly never felt that; it wasn’t like I was in the car with them.” She shrugged. “No, it’s more that I’ve had these periods of… being happy. Almost like I forget they’re meant to be here, and then I realize, and…”</p><p> </p><p>“Guilt.” Sirius nodded in understanding.</p><p> </p><p>“And it starts this cycle of…” Hermione searched for an appropriate word and could only find, “Sadness,” She finished lamely. “And when I’m in that sadness I don’t want to bring you all down, and-”</p><p> </p><p>“You go outside without your boots to get some air,” Sirius finished.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” she breathed.</p><p> </p><p>“Should I apologize for us not letting you feel those things?” Sirius asked.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione shook her head. She stopped and hugged Sirius. “Not at all. I’m glad I’m not alone, I’m glad I’m with people who understand and know, even marginally, what I’m going through. I mean….” Hermione rolled her eyes at herself. “It’s horrible that we all know this feeling.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not a great club to be a part of.” Sirius murmured in agreement as he kissed the top of her head. “Want to keep walking for a bit or go back in?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m freezing, so back in please.” The pair started to turn back towards the house. Hermione looking up at Sirius, reminded of everything he had done for her. Before her parent’s death he had been like a second father figure, after their death, Sirius and Remus had been the nexus of her support system. Sirius had been the one to stay with he on the days Harry hadn’t been able to and later had helped her move into Harry and Draco’s townhouse. Sirius had been the reason the funeral arrangements had even been done at al. Sirius had taken on the execution of her parents will when she hadn’t had to capacity to even leave bed to think about it.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” She said, squeezing his arm to get him to glance down at her. “I don’t say that enough. Everything you and Remus have done this past year, thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>Sirius smiled down at her. “Of course. Anytime, kitten. Sincerely, I’m here for you. Anytime you need to talk. I may not have pretty words like Remus, but I’m here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>Sirius nodded and they continued walking back towards the house in silence until Sirius broke it once again. “You know, I’m glad you’ve moved on to Marcus. He’s a good bloke.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione frowned up at Sirius, in confusion. “Yes, I know. We’ve had this conversation before. Earlier this week, remember? Is your mind addling with age?”</p><p> </p><p>“First of all, how dare you?” Sirius said, outraged. “Second of all, I mean, that you’ve moved on from your crush from me!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Sirius!” Hermione shoved him away from her with a laugh. She pushed Sirius hard enough to catch him by surprise and he tripped over his own two feet landing in the snow with a surprised grunt.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re in for it now!” Sirius promised as he got up and gave chase.</p><p> </p><p>When they got back to the house, Hermione and Sirius were wet and freezing, but laughing wholeheartedly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>XxxxxxX</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Christmas Day</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Hermione woke slowly, squinting out the window to see that it was still dark. The only light in the room came from the multicolored lights around her tree. Crooks was in his bed. He hadn’t been much of a fan of all the people in the house and had been found more than once lazing about in Hermione’s room or oddly enough, trailing around after Sirius. Talbot was absent from his place at the end of the bed, having taken a shine to Teddy, and took up a spot to sleep next to Teddy on the couch throughout the week. In order to sneak Santa’s toys in for Teddy, the child and pup had been moved to the guest room downstairs for the night, while Remus and Sirius took Teddy’s place on the couch.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione took stock of the warmth that surrounded her. When she and Sirius had come back in from their walk wet from the snow, they had pushed each other in through the door, and both Marcus and Remus had gone into mother henning mode, much to the amusement of everyone else. She and Sirius had been directed to the laundry room to strip off their wet clothes and put them in the dryer. When Marcus had come back, he’d come bearing a pair of leggings and one of his hoodies, but nothing else. When Hermione had gone to bed, she had switched the hoodie for a tank top, since Marcus was like her own personal furnace.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione found Marcus warmth as a positive, since she was often so cold whenever she slept, she used it as an excuse to curl closer to Marcus in sleep. Her back was currently pressed against Marcus’ chest and his hand was under her shirt, his thumb running along the underside of her breast.</p><p> </p><p>“Marcus,” Hermione laughed quietly as she rubbed at his arm that was wrapped around her and interlacing their fingers under her shirt. “You’re sleep touching again.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not asleep,” Marcus murmured against her shoulder. His lips skimmed Hermione’s bare skin that was reveled from her tank top.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t start something you’re not going to finish Marcus,” Hermione warned lightly as he freed his fingers, his large hand palmed at her breast.</p><p> </p><p>“I have every intention of finishing.” His fingers pinched at her nipple and his teeth nipped at her shoulder as Hermione arched into him.</p><p> </p><p>“What if Teddy-” Hermione started, though she became distracted as he gave her other breast the same treatment. She knew as the only child in the house, even at his age, that Teddy wouldn’t want to wait to open his presents and was known for unexpectedly barging into rooms. He hadn’t quite mastered knocking.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not even four yet and I locked the door,” Marcus murmured. His hips tightened against Hermione’s back and thrusted slowly against her.</p><p> </p><p>“Aren’t you smart?” she gasped out. Marcus’ fingers tugged lightly at her nipple, which seemed to have a direct line to her core. It was easy to get aroused with Marcus around- it didn’t take much- but his fingers working her over had her knickers wet and growing even wetter the more he tugged and thrust against her arse.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione tilted her head back to try and get a kiss out of Marcus, but his free hand cupped at her neck, keeping her in place while his fingers skimmed further down.</p><p> </p><p>“Just like this,” He growled. And <em>yep,</em> that growl of his also had a direct line to her core, as her pussy clenched at the words.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus’ fingers traced the edge of her knickers, pulling a husky moan of anticipation from Hermione before he pushed them off. She wiggled her legs to kick them off and onto the floor. Marcus chuckled against her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Eager?” he asked, his hand running down the length of her thigh before lifting her leg and hitching it back to wrap around his. Hermione shifted to accommodate what he wanted, half on her back, half on her side; open for him.</p><p> </p><p>“Very,” Hermione agreed. She skimmed her own fingers down, but Marcus grabbed them before she could touch herself.</p><p> </p><p>“No touching,” he ordered.</p><p> </p><p>“You usually like that,” she teased as she let her hands rest on the mattress. Though, she trailed off when Marcus’ hands cupped her mound, fingers teasing through the wet slick. <em>“Oh god.”</em></p><p> </p><p>His fingers teased her, running up and down, but not touching her clit, and not entering her, and she <em>needed-</em></p><p> </p><p><em>“Oh,” </em>Hermione moaned when his finger tapped her clit lightly before sliding down and entering her and-</p><p> </p><p><em>“Fuck,”</em> she hissed. She clenched around his finger as he pumped it slowly in, moaning when he pumped out and slowly added a second. Her hips moved with his, and her fingers clenched at the sheets, then at his arm that was wrapped around her, her nails digging into his arm.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re close,” he murmured, fingers still pumping, dragging slowly out then in, crooking in just the right spot that had her arching and gasping against him. “Not yet.” he said as he removed his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione whined at the empty feeling, her cunt clenching against nothing. She was <em>so close</em>, and needing something, anything, from <em>him. </em>She could feel Marcus smirk against her shoulder and was aware of his hips moving away from hers before the heavy heat of his cock slotted between her legs.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus pumped against her, teeth nipping at her shoulder, tongue soothing shortly after, before sliding into her. Their groans echoing around the room, Hermione reached her hand behind her to grip at his back. Marcus’ arms banded against her to keep her in place as he thrust into her.</p><p> </p><p>“Feel so good,” he growled, his mouth at her neck. “Always feel so good.” He took her hand in his, running it down her body to where they were attached. Her fingers felt his length as he slid in and out. “Now, touch.”</p><p> </p><p>And Hermione did, her fingers rubbing her clit while Marcus held his fingers over hers to feel Hermione’s strokes. A groan rumbled out of him at the sight, as she’d learned he liked to watch her please herself, just as she liked to show him.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione came, Marcus’ name ripped from her lips in a long moan as the pressure of his fingers and the long slide of his cock hitting her just right. Marcus thrust into her, a little faster, a little harder, which had her gasping and digging his fingers into his side as a second orgasm rolled its way through her. Marcus groaned her name against the skin of her neck as his own orgasm hit him.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus’ arm eased up around Hermione, letting her flop on her back, their wet fingers resting on her mound as they breathed.  Marcus smiled down at her before finally giving her the kiss she’d asked for.</p><p> </p><p><em>Oh</em> Hermione loved the change in Marcus from when they first kissed and he would hunch and make himself smaller, to now where he was much more confident in taking a more dominant role in bed. He was quicker to voice what he wanted and made sure to take her likes and wants, not just into consideration, but to heart.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione cupped Marcus’ cheeks, her fingers scratching at what was now at least a week’s growth of beard. She leaned up to kiss him gently, her heart beating wildly as she said the words that had been running through her mind all week, “I love you, Marcus.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus blinked at her, before closing his eyes and resting his forehead against hers. A slow smile making its way to his lips. “<em>Hermione</em>,” he whispered, brushing his lips against hers.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t expect-”</p><p> </p><p>“Shhh,” Marcus chuckled. He pulled away but still hovered over her. “I had a plan, but like most things with us, it didn’t seem to work out, but that’s fine. This is perfect,” he whispered. His lips brushed against Hermione’s forehead before he kissed each of her eyes, the tip of her nose, and finally her lips. “I love you too.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione couldn’t help the large smile making its way to her lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck. “Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“So much,” he whispered against her neck, resting his weight on her. “Was looking for the perfect moment to tell you, but you beat me to it.”</p><p> </p><p>“What would have been your moment?” she asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>“I was thinking Valentine’s day.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione laughed and pinched the skin of his back. “You would have waited that long?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Had a plan,” he murmured. “But this is much better. Best Christmas present.”</p><p> </p><p>“Agreed.” Hermione whispered, lips against his shoulder. “Love you.”</p><p> </p><p>He smiled sleepily, holding her a bit tighter. “Love you too.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione held Marcus against her for a moment, though the urge to use the bathroom ruined their moment. She wiggled out of his grasp, giving him a quick kiss when he tried to pull her back into bed, to go to the bathroom. She scooped up Marcus’ long-sleeved pajama shirt from the floor as she went.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus rolled onto his back, grinning at the ceiling and giving himself a minute to bask in the wonders of Hermione telling him she loved him and being able to say it back with his whole heart. He eyed the light spilling into the bedroom from underneath the bathroom door before he rolled out of bed, looking around the floor for his pants and finding them tangled up in the sheets.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus had a plan when he had first woken up. He had hoped to put one of Hermione’s presents under her tree for her to open before they went downstairs with the rest of the lot, but he’d clearly gotten distracted. Now, pulling on his pants, he moved over to his suitcase just as Hermione walked out of the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! I had plans for cuddling!” Hermione protested, coming to lean against his back.</p><p> </p><p>“I had those plans, too. Go on, get back in bed,” he said, kissing her hands that had been wrapped around his waist before turning Hermione around and patting her bum. “Be there in a second.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” Hermione pouted. She climbed back into bed as Marcus unzipped his suitcase and pulled out the gold wrapped package that he had hidden in there.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus got back in bed with Hermione, leaning up against the headboard and letting her pull the blankets around them. He noticed her eyes went to the present sitting on top of the blankets.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus tapped the present. “This is for you. I’m…” Marcus shrugged. “I’ve been told multiple times over the past couple months that I’m a bit shite at giving presents. I have one downstairs for you that I’m fairly sure is more romantic.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t wait,” Hermione laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“But I wanted to give you this one, in case it is shite.” Marcus laughed. “It’s our first Christmas,” he shrugged. “Honestly, I just didn’t want Draco to give me grief if you hate it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Marcus, I doubt I’ll hate anything you give me,” Hermione said as she pulled the red silk ribbon of the package when Marcus gave her to go ahead to open it.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know; Theo had some fairly strong opinions about gifts I’ve given over the last couple years, as did Josie.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes as she carefully undid the gold wrapping, reveling a white box. “Yes, well, Harry’s always complained about the gifts I give him, but I still-” she stopped when she pulled the box open to revel what was inside.</p><p> </p><p>When she didn’t say anything after a long while, Marcus felt the nerves start. “I can return it if you don’t like it,” he started, taking the box top carefully from her hand.</p><p> </p><p>“You got me a new messenger bag,” she whispered, pulling the faux leather bag out of the box. Her fingers felt at the dark brown material, soft to the touch. Her initials <em>HJG </em>were engraved on the main flap, with a center clasp that was nestled between two smaller pockets. Brass clasps held the pockets closed, and when she turned it around, she saw the back pocket and the four hooks in each corner.</p><p> </p><p>“It can be a bag or a backpack.” Marcus explained. “I took note of what you usually carry around in yours, so I told Cassius to make it a bit bigger than what he usually does.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione frowned, lifting her eyes from the bag. “Cassius?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, he makes them,” Marcus nodded. He eyed her wearily. “You hate it, don’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” she whispered, trying to hide the fact that she wanted to cry, though her attempt failed as the tears spilled anyway.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re crying. Why are you…” Marcus cupped her cheeks, wiping the tears that continued to fall. “Why are you crying?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s so stupid,” she spilled out.</p><p> </p><p>“The bag?” Marcus asked, looking at her with wide eyes. “Hermione, if you don’t like it, I can take it back. I told Cassius I might have to, I just… Since I’ve known you, you’ve had to fix yours on a nearly weekly basis.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” she said. Hermione wrapped her hands around Marcus’ wrists to bring his hands into her lap, not wanting to let go of him, though she wiped her cheek against her shoulder to get rid of the lingering tears. “My dad gave me my messenger bag.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Oh Hermione,</em> I didn’t know,” Marcus murmured.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not…” Hermione sighed. “It used to be his during his uni days and he gave it to me when I started uni. The thing is old, and it ripped a couple times before they passed, and dad always made a comment about going and getting me a new one, and we just never went, and I’ve been stubborn in not getting rid of it,” She rambled before taking a shaky breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Which is why you’ve never gotten a new one.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione shrugged. “I’ve got a bit of an emotional attachment to it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Understandable,” Marcus whispered. He brushed a kiss against her forehead. “I can take this one back to Cassius and see if maybe he can mend yours? Reinforce the clasps, at least.”</p><p> </p><p>“No! No!” Hermione shook her head, letting go of Marcus’ hands to put the messenger bag in her lap. “That’s the thing! I love this one. If I had gone to pick one, this is exactly what I would have picked for myself. I think, stupidly, I’ve been waiting on a sign that it’s time to let go of my other one and I think this may be it?” Hermione frowned at herself.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think that’s stupid at all,” Marcus said quietly. “I’m glad you like it.” He tapped his fingers on the bag. “Cassius will be happy too. But if you’re not ready to let go of your old one, then don’t let it go. We’ll go to Cassius’ studio when we get back to see if he can at least change out the clasps of your other one.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus nodded. “Of course. I’m glad you like it,” he said. “I’ve been doubtful of the choice since I got it, but I’m not going to force you to use it if you’re not ready. I understand that need to keep part of your parents close.”</p><p> </p><p>“I do love it,” Hermione reassured, hugging the bag to her chest. “Really, not a shite gift at all.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus laughed. “Good, I’m glad!”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione wiped her cheeks one more time, putting the bag carefully in the box before moving away from him. “I have a bit of an admission to make.”</p><p> </p><p>“All right?” Marcus frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m a bit shite at giving gifts, too.” Hermione laughed at herself, making Marcus grin as she leaned back to open the drawer of her nightstand. “Harry’s always complaining about the planners I give him, and honestly, it’s a bit of a lark at this point.” She sat back up; a small silver wrapped box in her hand.</p><p> </p><p>“I, uh…” She shrugged, presenting him the small box. “It’s the same as you. I would rather give you this in private where you can say no, rather than in front of everyone.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus accepted the gift, ripping the paper off the box. He shook the top of the box off, hearing the slight rattle inside. “A keychain?” he said in surprise. It was a heavy round silver Bath Rugby keychain. When he flipped it around, he saw the words <em>“To my Bear, “For she had eyes and chose me.” -Your Dove”</em> engraved in cursive on the back.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s more symbolic than anything else,” Hermione explained, noting Marcus’ frown.</p><p> </p><p>“Symbolic?” he asked, looking up at her in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you already have a key to my flat,” she shrugged, chewing on her lip, suddenly nervous about the gift. “There’s no point in asking you to move into the flat with a key when you already have it.”</p><p> </p><p>“You…” Marcus stared at Hermione in shock. “You want me to move in?”</p><p> </p><p>“Only if you want to. I know you need to speak with Neville, and-”</p><p> </p><p>“That was more so I could get out of Ade’s hair,” Marcus muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“And I know you were thinking about maybe getting something outside of town...”</p><p> </p><p>“Technically, I do have something outside of town,” Marcus said, eyeing the keychain pensively.</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t be offended if you say ‘no’. I know that this is fast. It’s just, you’re already staying at the flat, and so is Talbot, and you’ve already got space in the closet-”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione blinked. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I’ll move in,” Marcus repeated firmly.</p><p> </p><p>“Really?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, my dog and half of my clothes are already there,” Marcus teased. “And I’m pretty sure Ade really wants me out of the flat.”</p><p> </p><p>“And…?” Hermione hedged.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh right, and I love…<em>the view</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Marcus!” Hermione laughed, jumping on him and settling on his lap, her legs wrapped around his waist.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you, my dove,” he said with a large grin. His fingers tangled in Hermione’s hair and bringing her down for a kiss. “Of course I’ll move in.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good.”</p><p> </p><p>“I mean, the gym is only a mile down the street...”</p><p> </p><p>“You idiot,” Hermione laughed, knocking her forehead lightly against him. Both of them startled when there was a bang at the bedroom door.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Hey! Why is the door locked?!”</em> Teddy’s voice came through the door, followed by Remus’ <em>“Get away from the door!”</em></p><p> </p><p>Hermione giggled, burying her face in Marcus’ chest. He wrapped his arms around her. “I should probably put on knickers and go downstairs.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine. It’ll take a few minutes for Teddy to get Josie up,” Marcus rumbled.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione looked up as another loud bang came at the door, then Josie’s voice:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Marcus, you bell end! Get up! Hermione, love, sorry if I scared you!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hermione laughed, and much to Marcus’ protest, got out of bed. She kissed him quickly, smiling against his lips. “Happy Christmas, my bear.”</p><p> </p><p>“Happy Christmas my dove.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><br/>Lots of links for you guys, I went a little overboard on the inspo *facepalm*</p><p>	• <a href="https://www.pinterest.com/pin/222576406574784525/">Inspo for Picture that Josie takes</a><br/>• <a href="https://www.pinterest.com/pin/222576406574788179/">Josie's Pajama's</a><br/>• <a href="https://www.pinterest.com/pin/222576406574788175/">Hermione's Pajama's</a><br/>• <a href="https://www.pinterest.com/pin/222576406574788168/">Marcus' Pajama's</a><br/>• If you want a laugh, here's the <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rIe7FFl34vM&amp;list=PLZ_so1Pgq6tYkla7NBphs8aVC28KYGiSK&amp;index=105&amp;t=2s">Christmas Countdown episode</a> the group watches.<br/>• The Countdown Teapot is <a href="https://www.pinterest.com/pin/222576406574810727/">here</a><br/>•  <a href="https://www.goodreads.com/review/list/38619168?shelf=here-to-the-future-books">Goodreads list of all the books gifted</a><br/><a href="https://www.pinterest.com/pin/222576406574831998/">The Messenger Bag</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. In Which They Celebrate Christmas Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The group celebrate Christmas. Sirius and Hermione have a talk on Boxing Day.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all for the comments and kudos on the last chapter (and the story in general)!!! Here is part two of the Christmas fluff!!</p><p>A big thank you to my beta Jaksan118!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Christmas Day</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The group had been able to hold Teddy back from ripping into his Christmas presents long enough to at least get through breakfast; Sirius’ amused reminder that <em>‘the presents aren’t going anywhere,’</em> was a constant throughout the early morning.</p><p> </p><p>After breakfast had been eaten- Teddy barely chewing it before proclaiming to be done- the group watched Teddy rip into his presents, all in silent agreement to let Teddy at his before they started giving out the rest of the presents under the tree.</p><p> </p><p>It had been toys and devices galore. Teddy had received the gaming system as an early Christmas present – Marcus and Draco had not been able to wait for Teddy’s arrival to play with it - and had also been gifted the games that he’d been asking for. He had also been gifted clothes that had been hurriedly examined and then tossed aside with a quick ‘thank you’, a planner which he grudgingly thanked Hermione for, and new Lego. Since Teddy and Sirius liked to build them together, Teddy was gifted mostly smaller sets, though Remus had also gotten Teddy and Sirius one large set: the Millennium Falcon from <em>Star Wars.</em></p><p> </p><p>With Teddy’s gifts dwindling, the rest of the gifts started making their way out from under the tree.</p><p> </p><p>“Jos, I sent your presents off before I knew you were going to be here,” Marcus apologized over the din of Teddy’s excited chatter as he looked at his new toys. “Ironically, I wanted to make sure it got to you in time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I figured,” Josie said as she handed Marcus a bagged present. “That’s for both of you. From me.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione lifted an eyebrow, nudged Marcus to open it. He frowned as he pushed the paper aside and pulled out a cream-colored knitted mitten.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s mittens,” Marcus said unimpressed, looking at his sister.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nudged Marcus again, a warning to be nice to his sister, and grabbed the bag from his lap, squealing when she pulled out the other set. There was another loose mitten, then one that looked like a pair was sewn together, making one large mitten. “Where did you find these?” Hermione asked delighted. She looked up at Josie as she manhandled Marcus’ hand into one of the loose mittens.</p><p> </p><p>Josie looked at her brother in amusement when he didn’t put up a fight and just stared at the mitten on his hand with a frown. “There’s a shop by my flat in New York. I saw them and knew Marcus would hate it.”</p><p> </p><p>“What are they?” Marcus asked, only to frown when Hermione put his hand in one end of the large mitten and her hand in the other end of the mitten and then interlaced their fingers inside.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re couple mittens!” Hermione giggled, and laughed a bit harder at the look of confusion on Marcus’ face. “Oh, you do hate it!”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t <em>hate</em> it,” Marcus muttered, lifting up their hands. “I like this one.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh,” Josie groaned, flopping down next to her brother. “You liking it really takes the fun out of the whole thing.”</p><p> </p><p>“If it makes you feel better Josie,” Hermione started, “I’m pretty sure Marcus is humoring me. But I love it, so I’m going to keep his hand in this one until it becomes so sweaty he has to get out of it and we’ll probably never wear it again.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie tilted her head in consideration before nodding. “Yeah, makes me feel a bit better.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus groaned, as his hand was already growing hot in the mitten. “As much as I really like you two getting on, I really hate it too.”</p><p> </p><p>“As you should,” Hermione cooed, patting his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Since I’m trapped,” Marcus continued, lifting the shared mitten as he looked at his sister, “Can you get Hermione her presents from under the tree?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure!” Josie jumped up from the couch, crouching down next to Teddy so she could point out the presents she needed while Teddy helped retrieve them for her.</p><p> </p><p>“You can take your hand out, Marcus,” Hermione laughed as she watched Sirius coo over a new leather jacket Remus had gotten him. Remus already opened the box of truffles that Sirius had gifted him; it had been wrapped with a first edition book that Marcus couldn’t quite make out the name of.</p><p> </p><p>“No, its fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’m taking mine out because it’s getting hot in there,” Hermione laughed once again, wiggling her fingers out from between his and out of the mitten. She got up on her knees and kissed his cheek. “Thank you for humoring me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I really don’t mind them,” Marcus said as he took his hand out of the mitten. “Better than my coat pocket, I guess.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie came back, juggling the presents in her arms, and put them on the coffee table before settling on the floor next to them.</p><p> </p><p>“Here, I got you this,” Josie said, tossing a square package onto Marcus’ lap.</p><p> </p><p>“So, it wasn’t just the mittens?” Marcus asked.</p><p> </p><p>Josie handed Hermione a matching package; they were both wrapped in burgundy paper with white polka dots and tied with a wide black ribbon. “Full disclosure, Hermione- I picked yours before I got to know you fully. You’ll have something else coming in the mail once I get back to New York.”</p><p> </p><p>“Josie, you don’t have to do that!” Hermione argued. “I’m sure this will be great.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course it is,” Josie said with a roll of her eyes. “I just know what to get you that will be better. Don’t try to change my mind, it’s happening.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus shook his head. “Don’t bother. She’s dug in her heels.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione snorted but opened the present Josie got her, laughing as she lifted a white mug with a blank handle. The writing on the outside read “<em>I like pretty things and the word fuck.”</em></p><p> </p><p>“Both are true. It’s perfect,” Hermione laughed. “Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re welcome.” Josie patted her brother’s knee. “Open yours.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus eyed his gift wearily before giving in and opening it. He looked inside the box and snorting with the inside of the mug greeted him: a bearded tit with a speech bubble proclaiming him a ‘tit’.</p><p> </p><p>“Funny.” Marcus smirked, pulling the mug fully out, and laughed at the birds the circled the mug; their names, all dirty sounding, listed next to them.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a <em>fowl</em> language bird mug. Get it?” Josie laughed, pointing at one of the birds. “It’s a <em>dick</em>cissll”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, it’s hilarious,” Marcus laughed, pulling his sister into a hug.</p><p> </p><p>Josie handed Hermione a gold wrapped package. Hermione frowned at Josie as she pulled the present onto her lap. “Josie, did you not find the present from me to you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hermione, I put it in with the box I sent Josie.” Marcus explained.</p><p> </p><p>“I could have sworn I saw it in the bag,” Hermione argued. She looked around the living room for the big bag of presents they had brought in from the car the night before.</p><p> </p><p>“No, you wrapped Harry’s with the same paper. I put the one for Josie aside when we wrapped and packed it up with mine.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione groaned “I didn’t realize you wouldn’t have anything to open today! Josie, I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh please,” Josie snorted. “I wasn’t expecting anything at all. Since I’m surprising my mum and dad, I’m sure they’ve already sent my present to New York anyway, and I’m planning on using the guilt mum’ll feel to see if she’ll buy me some pretty baubles while I’m home.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione rubbed Marcus’ arm, proud that he only winced marginally at Josie’s use of ‘dad’ when referring to Alastor. “We did get you things!” Hermione promised.</p><p> </p><p>“I know. I’m sure they are in the loving care of my elderly neighbor waiting for me to get home. I’m fine, and having fun watching everyone opening their gifts.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hermione, stop getting me planners!” Harry shouted over Draco’s laugher.</p><p> </p><p>“Start getting organized and I will!” Hermione shouted back before focusing on the present on her lap. She looked at the tag and smiled. “This is from your mum and Alastor.”</p><p> </p><p>“After they stole my idea,” Marcus muttered, wincing when Josie hit his leg.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione frowned at Marcus but opened the present, freezing in shock when she saw the book inside. “They didn’t!”</p><p> </p><p>“Technically…” Marcus started, but stopped as Josie glared at him. “Alastor saw your interest at the auction,” Marcus finished grudgingly.</p><p> </p><p>“The price on this…” Hermione said, trailing her fingers over the gold spine of the first edition of <em>The Wind in the Willows.</em></p><p> </p><p>Josie leaned closer to her brother and mock whispered, “This is where you say something like, ‘but <em>you’re</em> priceless’.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus rolled his eyes at his sister, but the comment made Hermione laugh and hug the book to her chest. “I don’t even care. I really wanted it. Thank your mum and Alastor for me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank them yourself when you come to the house for New Year’s,” Marcus said as Hermione put the book back in the box and slid it on the coffee table.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll see,” Hermione said, still not sure how she would get to Bath. Marcus and Josie were leaving the next day while Hermione had planned on staying at the house with Sirius and Remus until they went back to London later that weekend. Hermione had planned on getting a ride back home and didn’t want Sirius and Remus to have to reroute their path to get her to Bath; she had already nixed Marcus coming back to pick her up.</p><p> </p><p>“Looks like this one is for Hermione from Marcus.” Josie said, setting a wrapped package that Hermione knew Marcus had wrapped himself, as she’d seen his handy work when he had helped her wrap the other gifts. It was wrapped with the paper she had used for everyone else: black wrapping paper with the white cursive lettering that spelled out <em>Merry Christmas</em>. The wrapping was uneven, as Marcus couldn’t hold the paper and get the Sellotape out at the same time. Marcus never premeasured the wrapping, just eyed the item needing to be wrapped and cut; Hermione could tell because she could see the space where Marcus had cut extra paper to cover the space that hadn’t been covered by the original cut her had made. She loved it.</p><p> </p><p>“Annnnd to Marcus from Hermione,” Josie continued.</p><p> </p><p>“Yours first!” Hermione said excitedly, sitting up on her knees on the couch as Marcus accepted the present from Josie.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus nodded, and started ripping the paper. Josie gathered up the opened wrapping paper as Marcus loosened it from the book that Hermione had given him. He flipped the book over to see the front cover, muttering the title to himself, “<em>How to Build Everything You Need For Your Birds: From Aviaries . . . To Nestboxes</em>…How to…” Marcus looked up at Hermione. “I can-”</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t build it on the roof!” Hermione said quickly. “I think we need permits for that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Some,” Marcus agreed, as he’d been looking to build a rooftop aviary. He hadn’t known Hermione had seen his research, though, as it had been more of wishful thinking research then serious research.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>But!</em>” Hermione continued excitedly, “I think if I were to empty out the storage shed in the garden out behind the flat, you could use that as the base for an aviary.”</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously?” Marcus asked, his own excitement lacing his voice. He could start with finches; they didn’t need much space.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait!” Josie said holding her hands up. “If Marcus is getting an aviary in your backyard, does that mean he’s moving in?”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Marcus frowned at his sister.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you moving in with Hermione?” Josie repeated slowly.</p><p> </p><p>It seemed that Josie’s question had gotten the attention of the others, because before either Marcus or Hermione could answer, Draco drawled out “Wellll?” His hand waved at them for an answer.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione laughed. “It’s not like Marcus has moved in; we literally decided this two hours ago.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you’re just telling us <em>now</em>?” Sirius asked, his voice offended.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes and sent a glare at Sirius over her shoulder. “Sorry we didn’t invite you into the bedroom when the decision was made.”</p><p> </p><p>“Apology accepted,” Sirius sniffed before pointing at the gift still in Hermione’s lap. “What did Flint get you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, sorry, I want to confirm,” Marcus laughed, looking at Hermione. “You are letting me build an aviary in the garden?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll need to help me clear out that shed, but yes,” Hermione nodded with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>“What would have happened had I said ‘no’ to moving in?” Marcus asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>That</em> would have been Adrian’s problem,” Hermione teased. She slipped her finger under the tape of her present, easily getting it open. She winced slightly when Josie collected the paper and balled it up, throwing it near Teddy’s mess of discarded wrapping paper.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re a paper folder,” Josie accused.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes I am,” Hermione said, wrinkling her nose as she uncovered the tissue in the box. “Oh, pretty,” she said as she pulled out the square glass plaque and looked at the picture that was preserved inside the glass. “What is this picture from?” Hermione asked, but then recognized the dress she wore from when Harry and Draco had gotten engaged. It had to have been taken after the party, she thought, her fingers trailing over the image.</p><p> </p><p>It was a snapshot of Hermione standing at the stairs of Harry and Draco’s flat, heels in her hands, with Marcus a couple steps behind her so that they were eye to eye. He was leaning against the banister, his tie undone. Hermione and Marcus were both smiling at each other in the photo as if sharing some private joke; which they probably had been, as Hermione had been rather giggly most of the evening.</p><p> </p><p>“Who took this?” she asked, looking up at Marcus.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, Ade did.” Marcus replied.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione traced her fingers down the plaque, frowning curiously when she saw what was etched under the picture. The song title <em>Wasted</em> was etched into the glass with the band name <em>Kasabian </em>etched underneath.</p><p> </p><p>Under the picture and song information were etched buttons, as if on a music app: random mix, back, play, forward, and repeat. When Hermione took in the plaque as a whole, she realized it was meant to look like when a song popped up on a music app, with their picture as the album cover. <em>Oh, well that’s brilliant,</em> she thought with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes went back to the song. She had heard it before; Marcus always had <em>Kasabian</em> in all of his playlists, as it was his favorite band, thought Hermione wasn’t sure why he would pick <em>Wasted</em> for the plaque.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Wasted</em>?” she asked with a tilt of her head. “I know you’ve played it before; you’re always playing Kasabian but…”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus rubbed the back of his neck in nervousness. It seemed that everyone was watching to see what was happening in their corner of the couch. Even Teddy had stopped to look, apparently sensing that something was happening. “Uh… You probably wouldn’t remember.”</p><p> </p><p>“Remember what?” Hermione asked in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“You were tired during our first date, when we went out to breakfast,” Marcus explained. “But…uh… That song was playing. Well, was one of the songs that played. Tom has a mix that plays.” He shrugged. “I don’t know, it just always makes me think of…<em>us</em> I guess?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione blinked in surprise. “It does?”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus nodded. “Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione could hear the tune in her head, now realizing that he did play that particular album to death and that particular song was also fairly frequent in the flat. She could remember the sounds of the song and then the lyrics:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Give me the eyes, the ones that lit the fuse</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The eyes that could lift up my feet off the ground</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>There's been so much time wasted without you by my side</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Remember how we danced off our heads</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Under streetlights, such a mad ride</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Running from our friends to kiss you in the alleyways by the riptide</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There was only us in our world</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” She whispered as the lyrics settled in her mind. <em>Yes,</em> she could very much see why Marcus had picked the song. Hermione carefully placed the plaque back in the box before going over to Marcus and hugging him, feeling his arms wrap around her tightly. “I love it. Love you,” she murmured against his neck. With the reaction everyone had with the idea of them moving in, she wasn’t ready for everyone to hear them say those words to each other.</p><p> </p><p>Apparently, neither was Marcus as he murmured against her neck, “Love you too. Not shite then?” he whispered back.</p><p> </p><p>She pulled back with a laugh. “Not at all, very romantic. Perfect. That spot I had for the Countdown teapot? Now for that plaque.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus gave a gruff laugh. “Highest honor.”</p><p> </p><p>“It is!” Hermione nodded. “Best spot in the bookshelves.”</p><p> </p><p>“This is really good,” Josie said looking at the plaque in surprise that her brother had picked a surprisingly romantic gift. “Not shite at all.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus snorted as Hermione climbed off his lap to settle next to him. “Highest of praise coming from you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, it is,” Josie grinned at him.</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the morning was spent opening the rest of the presents. Draco and Harry had very much enjoyed the beer tour Hermione and Marcus had gotten them, though Draco had raised an eyebrow in their direction in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Is this now where you are in your relationship? Joint gifts?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“No.” Marcus laughed. “I just didn’t know what to get you, so Hermione added my name. You’re a picky bastard, Draco.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Hermione and Harry helped clean up the wrapping paper that was strewn around the living room. Josie and Marcus retreated to the kitchen to start prepping for dinner; a chorus of platitudes and apologies from the group as a whole that they could help if the siblings wanted, but they were all such bad cooks, it was probably better if they stayed out of way.</p><p> </p><p>The day was quiet and lazy. Sirius, Teddy, and Harry had gone out to play in the snow while Hermione and Draco had stayed on the couch. Draco flipped through the channels while Hermione had wrapped herself in a blanket and settled in to read. Remus had been the only one of them brave enough to attempt to help in the kitchen where Marcus and Josie were working.</p><p> </p><p>The siblings had put Remus to work on prepping the veg, while Marcus and Josie worked together to prep the rest of the meal.</p><p> </p><p>“How did you all learn to cook?” Remus asked as Marcus looked through the spices in the cabinet to get the ones he needed for the marinade.</p><p> </p><p>“Josie spent a lot of time in the kitchen,” Marcus answered.</p><p> </p><p>Josie pushed at his arm. “Only because you never spent time with me.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus rolled his eyes, looking over at an amused Remus. “She makes it seem like I ignored her. I was at school, so she was alone a lot.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie wrinkled her nose as she leaned against the counter to talk to Remus. “I also didn’t like my nanny, but I liked our cook.”</p><p> </p><p>“Crush,” Marcus coughed, laughing when Josie shoved his arm.</p><p> </p><p>“Michael let me do my schoolwork in the kitchen and once I was done, he’d let me help,” Josie continued, ignoring her smirking brother. “He just started teaching me basics and then when Marcus came home for school breaks, Marcus would find me there.”</p><p> </p><p>“Michael told us that if we were going to be in the kitchen that much that we had to help him, so we did.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you learned to cook.” Remus finished.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus nodded. “Like Josie said, he taught us the basics, but got a bit more advanced as we went. I think he wanted to make sure that when we left our little bubble we knew how to survive on our own. I know everyone says they don’t cook, but Hermione at least knows some basics.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, she makes a wonderful beans on toast,” Remus teased, glancing over at Hermione, who was rummaging through the refrigerator, coming out with a bottle of water.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re taking the piss Remus,” Hermione teased, closing the door and making her way over to him. “but I <em>do</em> make amazing beans on toast.”</p><p> </p><p>“Chicken, too,” Marcus interjected.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. “Marcus, you can stop complimenting the one big meal I can make. I’m already sleeping with you.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus smirked at her while Josie interjected a groan of disgust behind Marcus. Remus just rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“You know how to cook fine, Remus,” Hermione said.</p><p> </p><p>Remus shrugged, but nodded. “I know simple,” Remus agreed. “I can follow a recipe for the most part; had to learn. Otherwise, Sirius and I would have starved half to death during our Uni days.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that when you guys got together?” Josie asked.</p><p> </p><p>Remus shook his head. “No, we were both with women at the time. Well,” Remus laughed “I was dating a woman, Sirius was just…dating. I was with Dora for years, thus Teddy.” Remus explained, pointing over his shoulder towards the window where Teddy could be heard laughing outside with Harry and Sirius. “We didn’t plan for him. I was excited, Dora wasn’t. She loves Teddy, but wasn’t ready to be a mother, so we split up. I have primary custody, though Dora still sees him on holidays. I moved in with Sirius and Harry when Teddy was only a few months old.”</p><p> </p><p>“Which is when you got together?” Josie asked eagerly.</p><p> </p><p>Remus smiled at her. “Teddy was two when we finally got together.” Remus looked at Josie and her raised eyebrow and could feel the question already forming.<em> “Why so long?”</em> he answered before Josie could voice the question. “Sirius very much enjoyed the bachelor lifestyle. I very much enjoy being in a relationship.” Remus shrugged. “We both knew we’d end up together; we just wanted it to be at the right time.”</p><p> </p><p>“You believe in fate?” Josie asked.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus nudged her. “Josie, you’re prying.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t mind,” Remus laughed. “Sirius does. He’s a big believer in fate. Destiny and all of that.”</p><p> </p><p>“But you’re not,” Josie asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmmm…” Hermione hummed, biting her lip.</p><p> </p><p>Remus looked over at Hermione with a raised eyebrow. “Yes, Miss. Granger?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione laughed, nudging him with her shoulder. “I just- I’ve heard so many stories of you at school with Sirius and so many of your Uni stories. It’s hard not to think you were meant to be together.”</p><p> </p><p>“All right, do I think Sirius and I are matched for each other? Very much so.” Remus conceded. “But I also know the work that we put into our friendship and our relationship.” He looked at Josie with a teasing grin. “The romantic in me says yes, we’re fated to be together. The pragmatic side says no. I’ve worked too hard at this relationship to give credit to a higher being.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie laughed. “Fair enough.”</p><p> </p><p>“You said Teddy goes with his mum on the holidays?” Marcus asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Now who’s prying?” Josie muttered.</p><p> </p><p>Remus laughed. “He does. We get him at Christmas. He’s with his mum and grandparents for New Year’s. Usually anyway. Dora’s currently on a work trip and her parents went on a cruise, so he’s with us this year.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione shook her head in amusement, already knowing where Marcus was going with his question. “You’ve been so annoying about this.” She teased.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re annoyed Marcus wants you at his side at all times?” Josie asked in mock surprise. “I can’t see why.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want her with me at all time!” Marcus argued. He turned to Hermione, who was looking at him, amused. “I mean, I do, but we have our limits.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes and looked at a confused Remus. “He wants me to go spend New Year’s in Bath, but I’ve told him I’m going back to London with you and Sirius, since Marcus and Josie leave tomorrow to go see their mum.”</p><p> </p><p>“Though if Marcus could take her tomorrow, he would,” Josie teased.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I’m aware. We’ve had this conversation,” Hermione relied dryly.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus shrugged. “I’m not going to be embarrassed about wanting to spend time with my girlfriend. Also, my mum wants to see you, and I don’t want to be the one to tell her I couldn’t get you to come to the house.”</p><p> </p><p>Remus laughed. “Hermione, we can take you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t want you going out of your way,” Hermione groaned.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not,” Remus assured. “We don’t have plans for New Year’s since our usual night was cancelled for a more family friendly night.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you and Sirius do on New Year’s?” Josie asked in curious amusement.</p><p> </p><p>Remus smirked. “You definitely have to be 21 and older to hear about it, and at least 30 to see the pictures.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie looked at him wide eyed. “How old do you have to be to <em>join</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus nudged his sister. “I don’t think it’s something you can join.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wh…OH!” Josie flushed, covering her cheeks in embarrassment as Remus chuckled lowly and handed her the bowl with the peeled potatoes.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione shook her head. “Everyone thinks you’re the innocent one.”</p><p> </p><p>Remus shrugged. “Don’t see why; I grew up with Sirius. Then again, Sirius would have told you exactly what our night entails, and I feel like I spared you. My husband is an over-sharer.”</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the afternoon flew by. Sirius, Harry, and Teddy had stomped in, dripping from their snowball fight. Teddy proclaiming they’d built the best snowman <em>ever</em>, which obviously meant everyone had to put on their coats and boots and go outside to <em>“ohh”</em> and <em>“ahhh”</em>, which admittedly was warranted.</p><p> </p><p>The snowman had sat just under six feet and had been decorated with odds and ends from Hermione’s old dress up clothes from when she was a child. A bejeweled tiara sat on top of the snowman’s head. It had stones from somewhere on the pathway for eyes. The carrot, Hermione had seen Teddy steal from the veg that Josie had been prepping earlier, could be found as the snowman’s nose. An old play necklace had been made into its smiling mouth, and twigs had been found for the arms. Harry, Sirius, and Teddy had threaded what looked to be one of Remus’ cardigans through the snowman’s twig arms. This was confirmed when Remus caught sight of it and asked, <em>‘Is that my favorite cardigan?! And my scarf! When did you grab that?!” </em>The trio finished the snowman off with a pink tutu from Hermione’s dress up clothes. It was truly, by Teddy’s standards, the best snowman <em>ever.</em></p><p> </p><p>Once the group all made their way back inside, they’d scattered around the house, Marcus and Josie kept close to the kitchen, always stirring something on the stove or checking something in the oven. It seemed like everyone circled around the kitchen throughout the day. Hermione settling at the counter to help with any prep that Josie or Marcus handed her as they cooked. Draco fussed with the table, setting out the plates and making sure the centerpiece was perfectly set before setting out the Christmas crackers Sirius had brought with him.</p><p> </p><p>Sirius, Harry, and Teddy had gone to wash up from their outdoor adventures. Once Teddy had emerged from the first-floor bedroom, he had sidled up to Josie, asking if he could help. Josie had taken him on, letting him season the potatoes that would be roasted and help with the cranberry sauce.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione felt her emotions ebb and flow throughout the day. An odd circle of grief would engulf her whenever her thoughts would stray to Christmases past and what her parents would be doing at that time of day.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh, it’s noon. Mum would be putting the ham in the oven now.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Huh, it’s 1:30. Why isn’t the music… Oh dad would be putting the music on about now.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>But much like the entirety of the holiday, there was always someone to pull Hermione out of her thoughts. Draco huffed a sarcastic comment as he sat next to her on the couch, <em>The Thorn Birds</em> open as he read to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Listen to this,” Draco chuckled. <em>“Time suspended, she stared at him so, and he was forced to see, breath caught astounded, the grown woman in those glass-clear eyes. Meggie’s eyes. Oh, God, Meggie’s eyes!” </em>he read dramatically.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione snatched the book with a roll of her eyes. “You ever wonder why it’s your mother’s favorite book?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco scoffed. “I know <em>why</em>. I caught her and father playing preacher and the naïve, but wayward flock.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh god!” Hermione groaned, looking at Draco in sympathy.</p><p> </p><p>“Funnily enough, also what my mother said.”</p><p> </p><p>“Draco, <em>stop</em>!” Hermione laughed as Draco took the book back.</p><p> </p><p>Draco just grinned at her, as if proud that he’d pulled a laugh out of her.</p><p> </p><p>Later, Sirius had put on music, letting it echo around the house. Though it wasn’t the classic Christmas music her father had usually played, it was still classic for the holiday season.</p><p> </p><p>“What is this?” Hermione laughed as Sirius pulled her into his arms to dance as Perry Como’s <em>Papa Loves Mambo </em>kicked on.</p><p> </p><p>“A <em>Christmas Time but Not Christmas Songs</em> playlist!” Sirius replied as he dipped Hermione and handed her over to Marcus, who was sitting at the kitchen counter, before grabbing Remus for his own turn around the living room.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus settled Hermione to stand between his legs as his directed Josie on the temperature for the roast before turning to her and kissing her forehead.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded. She rested her forehead against his chest, feeling his arms band around her in a hug. She reveled in the fact that he didn’t need any words from her, and just knew that she needed to be held a moment as he continued his conversation with Josie. Hermione took a minute breathing Marcus in, feeling his hand run down her spine as she took in the conversations happening throughout the house. Loud and full of laughed, they comforted her.</p><p> </p><p>It’s what her parents would have wanted, Hermione thought to herself. They would have wanted them all laughing and enjoying the holiday. They wouldn’t have wanted Hermione to be wrapped in her own grief, living in those moment of the past that, as much as they annoyed her at the time or would roll her eyes at, she missed so dearly.</p><p> </p><p>Now decided, Hermione took a minute to feel her grief. She was allowed to, she reminded herself, before she took a deep breath and straightened, though she didn’t move away from Marcus’ embrace. Smiling at the sibling’s conversation and Frank Sinatra’s <em>You Make Me Feel So Young, </em>Hermione turned to see Sirius and Remus laughing as they danced around the living room. Sirius leading them in what looked to be a waltz, while Harry pulled Draco up from the couch for their own dance.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop trying to lead, Potter!” Hermione heard Draco growl and couldn’t help the laughter that bubbled up from within her.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to dance?” Marcus teased.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione shook her head, watching the couples. “Oh no, I enjoy the watching.”</p><p> </p><p>“This is where you say something romantic like <em>‘Everyone should be watching you’</em>.” Josie interjected before Marcus could respond.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus groaned and glared at his sister. “I can flirt with my own girlfriend without your help, thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure you would have bumbled your way through it,” Josie teased. “Now, the roast is in the oven. I am going to go get a shower. Hermione, this isn’t a dress up type thing, is it?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione grinned at Josie and shook her head. “No, jeans and a jumper are fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Perfect, since that’s all I packed.”</p><p> </p><p>They watched as Josie walked away. Marcus turning back to Hermione with a grin. “As much as I hate to admit it, my sister is right.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to dance with me, my bear?”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus leaned down, pulling Hermione tighter against him to kiss her. He felt her fingers cupping his cheeks and scratching his beard. She held him close as he pulled away. “I always want to dance with you, my dove.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione laughed, patting his cheek. “Josie’s wrong, you flirt so well on your own.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mind telling her that?” Marcus grumbled, as he stood up and pulling Hermione away from the counter to wrap an arm around her and led her into a dance as Nat King Cole’s <em>L-O-V-E </em>played around them.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>XxxxxxX</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Draco poured the wine as they settled at the table for dinner, making sure to pour sparkling apple cider into Teddy’s glass. Remus and Sirius took the bench seating in front of the kitchen window. Teddy sat next to Sirius. Harry sat at one end of the table, closest to the hallway, with Draco seated next to him. Josie sat on Draco’s right, and Marcus to her left. Hermione sat at the end of the table opposite Harry, between Marcus and Remus.</p><p> </p><p>Remus looking at Hermione with a raised eyebrow, silently asking her if she was going to do a toast as he reached for his wine. Hermione shook her head, not sure she’d be able to without some form of tears. Remus nodded, picked up his wine glass, and stood from his seat.</p><p> </p><p>“Quick toast before we start eating,” Remus started as everyone reached for their own glass. “First, a thank you to our <em>invited</em> guests, who cooked our wonderful meal for us. You did not have to do that <em>at all</em>, and we thank you from the bottom of our hearts for not letting us starve this Christmas.”</p><p> </p><p>“Here, here!” Sirius cheered, raising his wine glass towards Marcus and Josie.</p><p> </p><p>Remus smiled at his husband before continuing. “This year has definitely had its ups and downs, as most years do. I believe that what helps us get through it all is family, whether by blood, or the one we create. And I have to say, I am damn grateful and proud of the family we’ve created.” Remus could feel his voice crack and cleared his throat as he looked at everyone, raising his glass. “To family.”</p><p> </p><p>“To family.” they all echoed before taking a sip of their wine – or in Teddy’s case, apple cider.</p><p> </p><p>“There is one more little tradition that we have,” Remus continued, “Hermione’s father was a big believer of starting dinner with laughter, so we do the Christmas crackers before dinner.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s hard not to laugh when a person trying to start an argument at a family dinner has a paper crown on their head,” Hermione murmured, blinking up at Remus, teary-eyed. “Dad used to say that.” Hermione shook her head free of the tears, smiling gratefully at Marcus when he squeezed her hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course he did,” Draco scoffed, “He was talking about your Aunt Cecily and her fat head.”</p><p> </p><p>The group turned to him in surprise. Draco rolled his eyes and said, “You were all thinking it; I just said it.”</p><p> </p><p>The comment startled a laugh out of Hermione, which caused a ripple of laughter to go around the table. Sensing a break in the tension, Remus lifted his cracker and motioned for everyone to do the same. “On 3. 1 – 2 – 3!”</p><p> </p><p><em>Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop! </em>echoed around the table in rapid succession as the family pulled their crackers open. Teddy’s giggle as his cracker popped was contagious, causing a round of giggles around the table as they pulled out their goodies and blew confetti off their plates.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione wrinkled her nose in amusement when Josie grabbed the paper blue crown from Marcus’ prize, leaving him with the pink one that had come out of hers.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he unfolded his crown, and looked over at Hermione. “What color did you get?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione looked down at the innards for her cracker: A yellow crown, the little slip of paper that would hold a silly joke that always receive more groans than laughs and a small pack of cards. Marcus took her crown from her winnings, unfolding it and adjusting it on her head.</p><p> </p><p>“What did you get?” she asked as Marcus put his crown on.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s see…” He shook out the cracker, a small ring fell out. It was orange and plastic, with a large matching orange jewel in the center.  Marcus picked it up, twisting it around between his fingers, before nodding towards Hermione’s pack of cards. “Trade you for the cards.”</p><p> </p><p>“Done,” Hermione laughed. She gave Marcus the cards and slipped the ring on her pinkie finger, wiggling it at him before blowing the confetti off her plate.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus started to stand to grab their dinner, but Remus waved him back down.</p><p> </p><p>“Sit. You and Josie cooked it, the rest of us will grab it. I just didn’t want confetti all over your hard work,” Remus said motioning for everyone to get up to get the dishes from the kitchen counter.</p><p> </p><p>Taking Remus’ instruction, the rest of the group helped bring the meal to the table: a large beef roast surrounded by a mix of vegetables and roasted potatoes, an herb stuffing followed by the cranberry sauce that Teddy had helped with. There was also a large plate with sausages wrapped in bacon that had been left unsupervised and was now half empty, and two little boats of gravy.</p><p> </p><p>Once everyone was seated, the dishes were passed around as the group started filling their plates. Sirius had kept his playlist running, lowly, as background noise. Both he and Harry helped load Teddy’s plate up, while Draco made sure Teddy’s wine glass was kept just as full with apple cider as the adults stayed with the wine.</p><p> </p><p>It warmed Hermione’s heart to see that dinner was filled with just as much laughter as a dinner her parents would have hosted.</p><p> </p><p>“All right!” Sirius laughed, as Remus finished his Christmas cracker joke. “I’ve got <em>‘What kind of motorbike does Santa ride?’</em>” He paused waiting for someone to answer. When no one did, he continued, “A Holly Davidson!”</p><p> </p><p>Boos, groans, and laughter rang around the table as they continued, eating and telling their jokes. Side conversations went on as the jokes reminded them of stories of Christmases past.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione watched her family as the conversations lifted her spirits. As hard as it had been to come to the house, she was so happy she’d decided to take the trip, especially with the people at the table. Now that she was no longer living with Harry and Draco, she didn’t see them as much as she wanted to. She definitely didn’t see her godson as much as she liked, and she missed Teddy so much. Even for a first year, Teddy was figuring out what he liked and who he was, and he was involved in so many extracurricular activities. Hermione knew that come summer the boy would be just as busy if he got his way for the rugby league he was eyeing.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione didn’t even see Remus and Sirius as much as she used to. She had gone from seeing Remus on a weekly basis for their therapy sessions to nearly monthly for trivia night, and while she’d seen Sirius a couple times throughout the last couple of months, it had mostly been to go over the rental properties and other business having to do with her parents’ estate.</p><p> </p><p>Sitting at the table now, with Marcus’ hand on her knee as he laughed with his sister over something Draco was telling them, watching Harry and Teddy talk with Sirius and Remus about Teddy’s schooling, Hermione felt her heart lighten a bit. She thought her parents would have been proud of what she’d created and would have been okay in her decision to let this particular tradition go.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione wanted to create new traditions- had a <em>need</em> to create them. She had been teasing Marcus early in their holiday about him stringing lights around the windows of the flat, but she could see it: she wanted to create that for herself, with Marcus. She <em>wanted </em>that. Her parents had created this tradition for her, now it was her turn to create some traditions of her own.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione felt a hand on her back, startling her out of her thoughts. She turned and found Remus smiling softly at her as conversation continued around the table.</p><p> </p><p>“All right, love? Lost you for a bit.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded. “Yeah, I am.”</p><p> </p><p>And for the first time in a <em>long</em> time, Hermione actually meant it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>XxxxxxX</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Boxing Day</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure you don’t want to come with us?” Marcus asked as he loaded his suitcase into the boot of his car.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione shook her head. “No, I think staying here will be good. Sirius and Remus are going to help me go through some things in these boxes, and I don’t get to see Teddy nearly enough.” She leaned up to kiss Marcus, tugging him down to reach him better. “And you should spend time with your family for a bit.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus frowned at her. “Hermione you do realize that my mum thinks of you as part of the family, right? She’s going to ask why you’re not with us.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione laughed, pulling away from him. “You’ve already gotten your way; I’ll be there for New Year’s. Josie says the back patio gets a wonderful view of the fireworks.”</p><p> </p><p>“As we’re the ones that put them on, I would hope so.” Marcus muttered as he picked up Josie’s pink suitcase and slid it into place in the boot.</p><p> </p><p>“All right! I think I’ve got everything!” Josie yelled, pulling her lime green suitcase to Marcus before throwing her arms around Hermione. “I know I’ve said this a hundred times already, but thank you for inviting me.”</p><p> </p><p>“It was wonderful to have you!” Hermione tightened her hold on the younger woman before pulling away. “I will see you on Saturday!”</p><p> </p><p>“See that you do! Oh, and I heard murmuring about Remus and Sirius not staying. Convince them otherwise; I would love for Teddy to see the fireworks.”</p><p> </p><p>“I will try my best,” Hermione laughed. Remus and Sirius had agreed to take Hermione to Bath after Marcus had sneakily asked Remus about their New Year’s plans. She hadn’t been aware that they hadn’t decided to stay.</p><p> </p><p>“Get in the car, Jos. We’ll leave in a minute,” Marcus ordered.</p><p> </p><p>Josie grinned at her brother. “Are you going to tell her you’ll <em>miss</em> her?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’d like to, if you would get in the car,” Marcus grumbled as he put her last suitcase in the boot.</p><p> </p><p>Josie winked at Hermione. “Fine.” She gave Hermione one last hug before moving away towards the passenger seat. She stopped and turned to Hermione again, palm to her forehead. “Oh! Will you tell Harry it was nice to meet him for me? I missed him and Draco when they left this morning. I mean really, who leaves at six in the morning on Boxing Day?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione laughed but nodded. “Yes, I will tell him. Any message for Draco?”</p><p> </p><p>Josie frowned at her. “No, why? I’ve met Draco countless of times.” With that, Josie climbed into the car. Hermione could hear her cooing over Talbot who had been loaded into the car first.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s going to move Talbot to the front… Oh, she just did,” Hermione laughed, watching from the boot as Josie pulled Talbot into the front seat onto her lap.</p><p> </p><p>“Jos! Put him back!” Marcus ordered.</p><p> </p><p>“No!” Josie refused, snuggling the growing pup on her lap. “He’s too lonely back there since Hermione’s keeping Crookshanks here.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want him getting used to the front seat.” Marcus groaned.</p><p> </p><p>“One ride won’t undo the training,” Josie argued, “Close the boot and say goodbye to your girlfriend, Marcus. We’ll argue about it on the way home.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus rolled his eyes, catching Josie sticking her tongue out at him, before closing the boot. He turned to Hermione, who was looking up at him with an amused grin.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s right, you know. One trip won’t ruin him.” Hermione laughed as she wrapped her arms around his waist.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus made a noncommittal noise and wrapped his arms around her.</p><p> </p><p>“Grumpy,” Hermione teased. She leaned up on her tiptoes to kiss his chin. “It’ll be Saturday before you know it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I <em>can</em> be away from you,” Marcus said, frowning at Hermione. “I don’t need to be by your side all day every day.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione laughed, because while Marcus’ statement was true, they had become fairly dependent on each other after such a short amount of time, and genuinely enjoyed each other’s company. As Hermione had told Josie earlier in the week, she wouldn’t be with Marcus at all if she didn’t enjoy being with him like she did. Marcus brought comfort to her life after a long time of not having that in a romantic partner. It was as hard for her to let him go home for the rest of the week as it was for him.</p><p> </p><p>But Hermione loved teasing him, so instead of admitting that she would miss him over the next few days, she just grinned at him and cupped his cheeks. “You’re a proper melt, Marcus. You should accept it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll show you proper melt,” Marcus muttered. He lifted Hermione up, arms under her arse as her knees tightened on his waist. He kissed her then, nipping at her lips, and taking advantage of her giggle to lick into her mouth. He was tempted to lean her up against the car, and had her turned to do just that, but Josie honking the horn pulled them apart. Hermione giggled, hiding her face in his neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Fucking, Josie,” Marcus groaned, sending a glare at the car.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me down,” Hermione playfully ordered as she straightened her legs so Marcus could drop her down. “You need to go before she ends up leaving without you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Like to see her try with the keys in my pocket.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that what that was?” Hermione teased, looking down at his jeans. She dipped her fingers into his pockets. “And here I thought you were just very happy to have me in your arms.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus groaned. “You’re making it very hard to leave.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know what else is - mmf!”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus silenced her with a kiss before pulling away. “Please convince Sirius and Remus to stay at the house.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione frowned at him. “While I’m very pleased that you’re invested in my family, why?”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus shifted uncomfortably. “I may have also invited Thor and Antonin to the house for New Year’s.”</p><p> </p><p>“All right…?” Hermione said slowly, not sure what that would have to do with Remus and Sirius.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus shrugged. “Thought Teddy would get a kick out of meeting them.”</p><p> </p><p>“Meeting…Oh!” Hermione looked at him with wide eyes. “Because they’re on the team. <em>Marcus!</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“Be a neat story for him to take back to school. Thor runs the youth league and Antonin helps; they may have some pointers for the position he wants to work his way up to.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know what position he wants?” Hermione asked in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus nodded. “Sure. We’ve talked about it. He wants to be a lock. I played the position when I first started playing at school, and recreationally, but Thor and Antonin have played it much longer. They’d be better suited to give him advice.”</p><p> </p><p>If her heart wasn’t properly melted at just being with Marcus, this would have done it. The fact that he took an interest in her family and thought of things like asking two of Teddy’s rugby idols to come over and give the boy tips? To Marcus, it was just asking his friends for a favor. To Teddy, it was <em>everything.</em></p><p> </p><p>“I love you; you know that?”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus smiled at Hermione and leaned down to kiss her. “Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded. “So much.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good. Love you too.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Fucking hell,” Marcus cursed, glaring at the car once again. “I should go.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Hermione nodded in agreement. “I’ll talk to Sirius and Remus,” she assured.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione backed away from the car to let Marcus move to the driver’s side, and watched as the car started and backed out of the open garage door. Josie enthusiastically waved goodbye with Talbot in her arms as Marcus sent her a wink.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione made sure they were all the way out of the drive before flipping the switch to close the garage door. She made her way inside and into the living room. She threw herself on the couch next to Sirius.</p><p> </p><p>“Where’s Teddy and Remus?”</p><p> </p><p>“Napping,” Sirius responded, his eyes focused on the TV as he scrolled through the channels. “Teddy stayed up late, so Remus forced a nap on him, not that Teddy fought it much; he was half-asleep when Remus dragged him into the bedroom.”</p><p> </p><p>“You guys can move upstairs if you want,” Hermione said. “That way Teddy can sleep on a bed.”</p><p> </p><p>“He won’t,” Sirius snorted. “Teddy likes sleeping on the couch. He’s been setting an alarm for two am when we’re all asleep to play video games. He can’t do that if he moves to one of the bedrooms. Thus, the midday nap.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sneaky,” Hermione laughed. “Why haven’t you said anything to him about it?”</p><p> </p><p>Sirius shrugged. “He’s on holiday; he’s on a strict schedule when he’s at school, so we figured it would be fine for him to stay up and play online with his friends. We’ll get him back on a regular sleep schedule when we get home.”</p><p> </p><p>“About that…” Hermione turned and laid on her stomach to look at Sirius. “Marcus wants you all to stay for New Year’s.”</p><p> </p><p>Sirius looked at her curiously. “Hermione, we don’t mind dropping you off, but staying feels a bit like intruding on your time with him.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s moving in with me. I have nothing but time with him in my future,” Hermione laughed. “He actually really wants you to stay.” She threw a look over her shoulder to make sure the room where Remus and Teddy were sleeping was closed, before looking back at Sirius. “He invited a couple of his friends from the team so Teddy could meet them.”</p><p> </p><p>Sirius lifted in an eyebrow in surprise. “He did?”</p><p> </p><p>“He was buzzin’ outside about it, Sirius,” Hermione told him, remembering Marcus excitement when he told her about Antonin and Thor.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re already sleeping with him, right?” Sirius asked.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione laughed. “Not that it’s any of your business, <em>Uncle</em> Sirius…”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah!” Sirius groaned at the nickname.</p><p> </p><p>“But yes,” Hermione finally answered.</p><p> </p><p>“Then that man is in love with you,” Sirius said, pointing the remote at her.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione grinned. “I’m aware.”</p><p> </p><p>Sirius paused and sat up. “You’re... You’ve said…?”</p><p> </p><p>“We’ve said the words,” Hermione nodded. “Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s… Hermione, that’s fucking great.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione laughed and nodded, because it <em>was,</em> and she had been on cloud 9 ever since Marcus had said the words back to her. She stayed on her joy cloud every time he repeated them. “Yes, Marcus loves me, but he’s also really fond of Teddy. He’s planning on running the youth leagues in London this summer.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m aware,” Sirius nodded. “He was talking to Remus and Teddy about it. Apparently sign ups start in April and he wanted to make sure Remus knew how to do it. Teddy even wrote it in that stupid planner you got him. You know, that one he usually never uses.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Teddy takes after his godfather in that respect,” Hermione said with a roll of her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Marcus was saying that if he couldn’t get Teddy in the London ones, he’d get him in the Bath ones run by a friend of his.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thor,” Hermione nodded “He’s one of the friends Marcus invited for New Year’s.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thorfinn Rowle?” Sirius asked in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’m guessing you know the name?”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s Teddy’s favorite player, aside from Marcus.” Sirius laughed, falling back against the couch pillows. “We’ll have to go now.”</p><p> </p><p>“You will?”</p><p> </p><p>“No choice. If Teddy ever finds out we took away an opportunity for him to spend the day with Thorfinn Rowle… He would kill us in our sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll let Marcus know you’ll stay,” Hermione laughed, rolling onto her side to look at the TV.</p><p> </p><p>They sat in silence for a bit. Sirius finally settled on a movie to watch. Hermione didn’t pay too much attention to what he had picked and was instead turning over the thoughts she’d been pushing to the back of her mind since arriving to the house. She turned back towards Sirius, who looked over at her with a raised eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, kitten?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione bit at her bottom lip before letting it go with a tired sigh. “Should I sell the house?”</p><p> </p><p>Sirius blinked at her in surprise. “I…” He blew out a breath. “Do you want to?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione shrugged. She truly wasn’t sure. Did she love the house? Yes, very much. Did she plan on coming back to the house any time soon? No, not really.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know,” she answered honestly.</p><p> </p><p>Sirius sat up again, brought one of his legs up to his chest, and turned to face her. “Do you want advice from me because I handle your estate? Or are you asking me because you want to talk about feelings?”</p><p> </p><p>“If it’s the feelings bit, will you get Remus instead of talking it out with me?”</p><p> </p><p>Sirius gave a bark of a laugh and shook his head. “No, I’ll stay. Though, if I bugger this all up, I’ll grab Remus.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a bit of both, Sirius,” Hermione responded to his original question.</p><p> </p><p>Sirius nodded “All right, let’s start with the finance side of it all, then.” At Hermione’s nod of agreement, Sirius continued. “If you sell the house, you sell the land, with it goes the small cottages on the land. You could potentially break it up,” Sirius said thoughtfully with a tilt of his head. “I just don’t think buyers are going to come this far out to share a parcel of land with any neighbors, and some of those cottages do sit fairly close together.”</p><p> </p><p>“They do,” Hermione agreed. “So, selling it all or nothing.”</p><p> </p><p>“That would be my recommendation,” Sirius nodded. “You would be able to fetch a good price. I have a friend that’s familiar with large property real estate, or you could even get Theo and his friends on it. Doesn’t that Zabini bloke do estates?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not sure,” Hermione murmured. “But if I did sell, I think going through Theo, Ade, and Blaise would be good.”</p><p> </p><p>Sirius tapped his finger against his lips. “It would be a good lump sum to add to your inheritance.”</p><p> </p><p>“But…” Hermione hedged.</p><p> </p><p>“But…I personally don’t think you should sell.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why not?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want the feelings or the finance aspect?”</p><p> </p><p>“Finance first, then feelings.”</p><p> </p><p>“All right,” Sirius nodded in agreement. “If you don’t plan on coming back anytime soon, you could add this to your rental properties. Either long term or short-term renters. The amount people would pay for this as a vacation rental…” Sirius trailed off at the thought.</p><p> </p><p>“True,” Hermione admitted. “I can see that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Feelings part of it…” Sirius shrugged. “I think, in the long run, you would regret letting this place go,” he admitted. “The grief you’re feeling is fresh, and unloading something that is a big cause of that grief seems like the solution.”</p><p><br/>
“And it’s not?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know.” Sirius shrugged once again. “But it’s your first Christmas without your parents, and a year since their death; unfortunately, those two things run real closely together and I don’t doubt that you’re in the middle of a grief cycle.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m <em>always</em> in the middle of a grief cycle,” Hermione groaned.</p><p> </p><p>Sirius laughed softly. There was a bit of a hard edge to it as he thought about how he dealt with the first year after James and Lilly had passed. “Yeah, that’s about right for the first year. Bit of the second, too.” He sighed as he looked at Hermione. “I just don’t want you to rush into selling this place because you hate it right now.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t hate it...” Hermione said slowly.</p><p> </p><p>“All right, because you hate the feelings it is creating right now.”</p><p> </p><p>“That… Yes, all right.”</p><p> </p><p>“You have good memories here, Hermione, and I hope we helped make new ones with you this year.”</p><p> </p><p>“You did,” Hermione smiled at Sirius gratefully. “You all very much did.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want you to look back in two, three years, and regret the decision to sell. I’m happy to get this place set up for renters, just like I did the other properties. We can store all the furniture you have a fondness for, get a decorator in here, and start renting it by April for the Spring Holiday.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione bit her lip. “And if two, three years down the line, I want to sell?”</p><p> </p><p>“Then, kitten, I would be happy to help you sell it. I would be happy to sell it now. I just don’t think it’s what you really want.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione shook her head before crawling up and into Sirius’ side to hug him. “Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re welcome.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re good at the feelings thing,” Hermione laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Perks of having a husband who is a therapist, sometimes those therapist-y words stick. Of course, Remus would have made you work for the answer I just gave you.”</p><p> </p><p>“For free too!” Hermione laughed looking up at Sirius.</p><p> </p><p>“I could have been charging you for this?” Sirius asked in mock outrage.</p><p> </p><p>“Sucker,” Hermione giggled. She leaned against his side, feeling grateful for having family that knew her, at times, better than she knew herself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you all enjoyed!! </p><p>Again, went crazy with the links this chapter! lol<br/>- <a href="https://www.pinterest.com/pin/222576406574629357/">Couple Mittens</a><br/>- <a href="https://www.pinterest.com/pin/222576406574834164/">Hermione's Mug</a><br/>- <a href="https://www.pinterest.com/pin/222576406574834028/">Marcus Mug - Outside</a><br/>- <a href="https://www.pinterest.com/pin/222576406574834030/">Marcus Mug - Inside</a><a><br/>
- </a><a href="https://www.pinterest.com/pin/222576406575088316/">How to Build Everything You Need For Your Birds: From Aviaries  to Nestboxes</a><a><br/>
- </a><a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/2nZ7Cvk7RIdnG3KvihJd5F?si=bgc0YR_vSnOluCP09-8_eQ">Kasabian's Wasted</a><br/>- <a href="https://www.pinterest.com/pin/222576406574839288/">Hermione's Plaque</a><br/>- <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7kBSwDK29NMoKMeAZMqqiy?si=1gaIMn6XR8eD2PdK8PdQiw">Christmas Time but Not Christmas Songs playlist </a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. In Which They Celebrate New Year’s</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>New Year's celebrations. Josie has a moment.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always, thank you guys so much for your wonderful response to this story. It honestly does mean the world to me! New Years fluff for you all before the real world pokes at the couple.</p><p>A big thank you to my beta Jaksan118!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>New Year’s Eve 2018</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>8:47 AM</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, Marcus lives all the way out here?” Teddy asked, staring out the car window as they passed empty farmland. The small group had gotten an early start for their trip to Bath. While it wasn’t that far way, Sirius, Remus, and Hermione had decided they didn’t need to stay at the house in the Cotswolds longer than necessary.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione had spent the week peeking in the storage boxes in the garage. She wasn’t quite ready to go through them one by one in detail, but she had looked in them enough to see what she wanted to take and what could go into storage. The boot of Sirius’s SUV held not only their luggage, but three storage boxes Hermione had decided to bring back home with her. She and Sirius had made plans to get the house ready for potential renters. While it would be months-long process, Hermione was ready to leave that larger piece in the past.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, technically Marcus lives in London,” Hermione replied, turning to her godson in the backseat and running her fingers through his dirty blonde hair while his own fingers rubbed at Crookshanks’ back.</p><p> </p><p>Teddy rolled his eyes in her direction and Hermione was hit with just how old he was getting. “I <em>know</em> that. I mean his family home. Like Draco has in Wiltshire.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione laughed and nodded. “Yes, this is where his family home is. Oh! Turn right here, Sirius! Just go down this road, you’ll see the gate. I have to find the code for it. I think Marcus had to change it when he got here this week.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why would he change it?” Remus asked as he looked over at her from the front seat.</p><p> </p><p>“Something about Ade taking advantage of his hospitality. I don’t know.” Hermione shrugged as she dug through her purse, looking for her phone. “I know Adrian stays here when he has business in Bath and I’m sure he’s left a mess to bother Marcus with.”</p><p> </p><p>“This one, kitten?” Sirius asked, slowing the car down.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione looked out the window and nodded when she saw the gate that blocked entrance to Marcus’ house. “Yes, this is the one.”</p><p> </p><p>“Holy shite.”</p><p> </p><p>“Teddy!” Hermione, Remus, and Sirius admonished as they all looked over at the boy.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry,” Teddy said, absently looking out the window. “It looks like a castle!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, here it is!” Hermione exclaimed. She got her phone out and opened Marcus’ text messages, only for the gate to swing open before Hermione could get the code. “Never mind then,” she said, and motioned for Sirius to drive through.</p><p> </p><p>Sirius parked the car in front of the garage. Hermione slipped out of the car, noticing that Marcus was walking towards them as she held the door open for Teddy to jump out of the car, Crookshanks still in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I’m glad you guys could make it!” Marcus greeted, leaning down to kiss Hermione before nodding at Teddy in ‘hello’ and reaching over to ruffle the boy’s hair.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione smiled at the gesture. Teddy was much too old for hair ruffles, something he had told his fathers countless times whenever they did it. Marcus, though, was Teddy’s <em>idol,</em> and Hermione was sure that Teddy felt like the coolest kid because of the familiarity Marcus showed him. She also had a feeling that the Christmas holiday had shifted their relationship. Teddy had nearly lost that wide-eyed awe whenever he saw Marcus, and instead viewed Marcus almost through the same lens that Teddy viewed Hermione and Harry - as another older sibling.</p><p> </p><p>“Pretty sure had we not come, you would have gone to London to get us,” Remus joked.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Marcus, you smell like you’ve slept on the pub floor,” Hermione groaned, pushing away from him with a wrinkle of her nose. He smelled of stale beer and smoke. She took a tentative sniff. That was <em>definitely</em> cigar smoke, something Marcus only indulged in when he was with his friends. Usually Adrian, though Hermione also knew any of his former rugby team was included on that list.</p><p> </p><p>She looked up and took a better look at him. His hair was tied haphazardly at the base of his neck, and his shirt was wrinkled, as if he had pulled it off the floor in a hurry to greet them. It also fit him a little too tightly. Marcus wore tight shirts -Hermione was guilty of enjoying the tightness of his wardrobe- but they never looked like he had just walked out of a wet T-shirt contest. The grey sweatpants were his- Hermione could attest to that by the worn cuffs of them, but they were a bit stained, and Marcus wasn’t one for wearing dirty clothes.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you just wake up?” Hermione asked with a frown. She picked at the middle of his shirt. “Whose shirt is this?”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus frowned and looked down at his shirt, only to groan, “I think it’s Thor’s. He likes his shirts extra small on him.”</p><p> </p><p>“I…what?” Hermione laughed in confusion. “What happened?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll tell you in a minute. I’m going to help with the bags,” Marcus replied, looking at the small group as they unloaded an overnight bag and Hermione’s bags. Marcus grabbed Hermione’s suitcase and led them towards the house.</p><p> </p><p>He slid Hermione’s suitcase behind the small reception area in his entryway, the only feature about the former hotel that he had kept. Marcus watched as Hermione directed Teddy to let Crookshanks loose in the living room.</p><p> </p><p>“I was going to put you guys in the guest house, but there’s been a slight change of plans and that’s full now, so I’m putting you in the room Ade usually uses, along with the room next to it,” Marcus said as he led the group through the house.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine. It’s only for the night, Marcus.” Remus reassured as they walked through the kitchen. Teddy’s eyes wide as he looked around.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks. I would put you upstairs, but there’s only one other guest room, and it’s also taken, and Josie has the other bedroom up there.”</p><p> </p><p>“And the third floor is just Marcus’ room,” Hermione laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought it was only going to be a few people here,” Sirius laughed. “Looks like you’ve got a full house.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus shook his head. “My friends have big mouths,” he muttered, and opened the door to the guest room. “Make yourselves at home. There’s food…” Marcus frowned. “I think there’s food in the refrigerator. Actually, I’ll just call my mum and have her feed us. I know tonight is taken care of.”</p><p> </p><p>Sirius laughed, “Hermione left you alone for less than a week and this is what you turned into?”</p><p> </p><p>“My friends are horrible influences.” Marcus shrugged. “They’ll all be wandering in at some point today. I’m starting to smell myself though, and I do need a shower.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, you do,” Remus chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus turned to leave, and Hermione started to follow, only for Marcus to turn around and snap his fingers as if he’d suddenly remembered something. “Ah, Teddy. The friends I have over are real interested in meeting you. They were really excited when they heard you’d made the reserve rugby team at Hogwarts.”</p><p> </p><p>Teddy frowned at him. “Really?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. If you give me a minute to get cleaned up, I’ll introduce you. You may see my friends Thor and Dolohov before then, though. They’re somewhere in the house.”</p><p> </p><p>Teddy blinked at him in surprise before his eyes widened. “You mean Thorfinn Rowle and Antonin Dolohov? From the team? They’re <em>here</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>“Those would be the ones. Some others, too.” Marcus nodded, then looked down at Teddy’s sneaker-clad feet before looking back up at the boy. “I think I have some of my old cleats upstairs that will fit you. I’ll check.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus turned again, taking Hermione’s hand in his, and started out of the room, only to turn back when Remus called his name.</p><p> </p><p>“Since you’ve broken my child,” Remus laughed, “Any other surprises?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uhhh…” Marcus thought about it. “I mean, most of the team is in the guest house, but more will more than likely find themselves here at some point today. Other than that, no.”</p><p> </p><p>“No other sport teams are showing up? No one from Man City?”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus smirked. “I can see who’s available- do you want me to call?”</p><p> </p><p>Remus laughed. “Please don’t. I already have a broken child; I do not need a broken husband on top of that.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus chuckled and let Hermione tug him back down the hall.</p><p> </p><p>“Now will you tell me why you smell like a pub floor and why you’re wearing Thor’s shirt?” Hermione asked once they were alone, though the mess in the kitchen and dining room answered her question as they passed. No wonder Teddy had been so wide-eyed when they had walked by a few minutes ago.</p><p> </p><p>Beer bottles and various opened snack items littered the counter tops and table, and what looked like the tip of cigars that had been cut. Cards and poker chips also scattered around the tabletop and on the floor around the table. Hermione had a feeling that if she were to stick her hand on the table, the surface would be sticky.</p><p> </p><p>“Thor has a big mouth,” Marcus yawned, as they made their way up the stairs towards his room. “I invited him and Dolohov up for the week since I hadn’t seen them in a while, next thing I know, I’ve got half the team here, which brought on conversations with my mum about catering a New Year’s Eve party. Which reminds me, I should call her about that,” Marcus muttered, scratching his cheek. “She said something about sending a cleaning crew, but I don’t remember the time.” He frowned. “What time is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just about 9,” Hermione laughed. “And Thor’s shirt?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm?” Marcus looked down at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you wearing another man’s shirt?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh!” He looked down at the undershirt he was wearing. “I don’t know. Mine got lost in a drunken haze, and I just picked the first one up from the smoking room when I opened the gate.”</p><p> </p><p>“And your sister?” Hermione asked.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus stopped at the second-floor landing with a frown. “Uh….”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you <em>lose</em> Josie?”</p><p> </p><p>“What?! No!” Marcus denied. He looked down the hall, waving towards a door on the left. “She should be in her room.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione jumped in surprise when the door to her right opened and a half-naked, dripping wet blonde man walked out. A half-naked blonde she recognized.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! I was looking for that shirt!” Thor exclaimed, pointing at Marcus before grinning at Hermione, his hand tightening on the ends of the towel wrapped around his waist. “Oi! Dolohov! It’s the happy couple!” he yelled.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione turned as a door at the end of the hall opened and a dark-haired man poked his head out before walking out into the hall. Hermione had never met this one. Unlike Marcus and Thor, who were in the middle of a ‘who-can-grow-it-longer’ contest, the man’s dark hair was cut short on the sides but kept long enough at the top that it fell over his forehead and into his eyes. His eyes were dark, and even through his thick beard, Hermione could tell his cheekbones were just a bit more defined.</p><p> </p><p>He too, was half naked as he walked out, only instead of a towel, he was in dark jeans. His chest and arms were a menagerie of different colorful tattoos. He stood a few inches shorter than Marcus and Thor, but he still towered over Hermione as he strode over to them.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, you must be Hermione,” he said with a small smile. His accent was a mix of British and something European that Hermione wanted to place as Russian. “I’m Antonin. Congratulations.”</p><p> </p><p>“I…yes nice to meet you,” Hermione said as she took his hand, not at all surprised when he kissed the back of it. She was also not surprised when Marcus took her hand out of Antonin’s and stood at her back, territorially wrapping his around her waist.</p><p> </p><p>“No need to be protective,” Antonin said as he straightened and rolled his eyes. “Just offering my congratulations.”</p><p> </p><p>“Go put on a shirt,” Marcus growled. “In fact, both of you go get dressed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, why am I being offered congratulations?” Hermione asked, confused, looking back at Marcus when he sighed heavily behind her.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, the wedding of course,” Antonin said, seriously.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, god,” Hermione moaned.</p><p> </p><p>Thorfinn laughed. “We’ve been looking for your registry but haven’t found one. Have plans to make one? We’d love to get you both a wedding gift.”</p><p> </p><p>“Josie,” Hermione sighed, remembering the picture of her and Marcus that Josie had posted on social media. The caption had labeled Hermione as Josie’s ‘sister-in-law’, which had caused Marcus’ fans to spiral out of control in the comments. Other than the rude comments, Hermione had found the whole thing amusing, and had been flattered that Josie liked her so much. Marcus, on the other hand, had been annoyed with his sister, as he enjoyed his privacy and didn’t appreciate what he and Adrian had called ‘shite stirring’.</p><p> </p><p>While the Flint siblings had come to the compromise – Josie could keep the pictures up but had to change the caption – by the time Josie had changed it, the original caption had already been screenshotted and circulated online by the fan sites. Thus, rumor of their apparent marriage had gone a bit wild.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus and Hermione had told amused friends and family that it wasn’t true,<em> obviously</em>, but then again, the friends they told wouldn’t truly be their friends if they didn’t tease the couple a bit.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve told both you knob heads- we’re not married.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s rather rude you didn’t get her a ring,” Antonin said as he lifted Hermione’s left hand to examine her bare fingers. “This hand should hold diamonds.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, not much of a diamond girl,” Hermione laughed, not bothering to tug her hand back, as Marcus was already taking it from Antonin’s hand and intertwining her fingers with his.</p><p> </p><p>“She likes opals,” Marcus said defensively.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione frowned and looked up at Marcus. “That is true. How did you know that?” She didn’t wear much jewelry, she couldn’t due to her shifts at the A&amp;E. Most of the jewelry she did own had been gifts from her parents (which were diamonds) or inherited from her mother (which had been a range of different pieces with different jewels). When she did indulge in jewelry, she preferred the iridescence of opals.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione had never bothered much with jewelry in Marcus’ presence- the man had seen her in her scrubs, dead on her feet, and he lived in sweats and hoodies. They didn’t put on airs around each other. The few time they had dressed up and gone out, Hermione had worn the diamond earrings her parents had given her, more for the need to feel close to them, than because she preferred them.</p><p> </p><p>“I looked through your jewelry when I was coming up with ideas for Christmas gifts.” Marcus said dismissively. “Leave her alone,” he said to the two other men.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re allowed to take the piss!” Thor laughed, hand still at his hip, holding his towel together, while the other hand slammed into Marcus shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, very aware that she was in the middle of a circle surrounded by testosterone, Hermione wiggled her way out of Marcus’ grip. “I am going to go check to see if your sister is here.”</p><p> </p><p>“She is,” Antonin said, pointing at the door. “She’s been hiding in her room.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’ll leave you three to figure all this out, whatever this is,” Hermione said, walking backwards towards Josie’s room. “Marcus, you do need to shower. I love you, but you really do smell.”</p><p> </p><p>“That would be because he hasn’t showered in about two days,” Thor laughed.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione wrinkled her nose. “Shower. Like, now.”</p><p> </p><p>“I will,” Marcus promised, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione knocked on Josie’s door under the watchful eye of the three men, only to yelp when the door suddenly opened, and Josie pulled her in before slamming the door behind them.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank god you’re here!” Josie cried, hugging Hermione.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello to you, too.” Hermione laughed, hugging the girl back. “Has it been that bad?”</p><p> </p><p>Josie pulled away. “I went to mum and dad’s after the first wave of the team came. I just got back last night and most of them were passed out in the living room or guest house while Marcus and the rest of the guys played poker in the kitchen. I’ve been up here since then. I only went downstairs to pick up my breakfast Deliveroo. I love those boys, grew up with them, but my god are they rowdy when they all get together.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can only imagine,” Hermione said slowly, eyeing Josie’s room. When Hermione had first come up to the house with Marcus for the charity event, she had been shown the guest rooms on the second floor, along with the home gym. Josie’s room had been pointed out, but Hermione hadn’t been shown inside.</p><p> </p><p>“Did Adrian also design your room?” she asked, curiously taking it in.</p><p> </p><p>“With a lot of my input,” Josie nodded, looking around herself with a satisfied smile.</p><p> </p><p>“I can see that,” Hermione laughed.</p><p> </p><p>The entirety of the house screamed ‘bachelor’, with the grey and red color scheme and most of the house filled with sleek, modern furniture. The theme followed throughout the house. From the living room to the kitchen, the cigar room, all of the guest rooms and even the gym, everything screamed ‘bachelor that has his shit together’. Marcus’ personality showed a bit more in his rooms, but even then, it was all minimalist.</p><p> </p><p>Josie’s room, however, was like a lone island in that design scheme. The walls were white and black frames with classic Hollywood starlets were positioned around the walls. Women like Veronica Lake, Hedy Lamarr, Ava Gardner, and Aubrey Hepburn. A queen-sized bed sat centered against the right wall, flanked by two white and gold-trimmed nightstands. An ivory tufted headboard stretched up towards the ceiling, stopping shy of touching it.</p><p> </p><p>A white comforter and matching pillows lay along the bed, and Hermione could see the rose gold shade of a throw blanket on the edge of the bed, but it was hidden by a mound of clothes currently piled on the bed. Hermione would ask about that in a bit, and instead continued her scan of the room.</p><p> </p><p>A white puff ball of a chandelier hung above the bed, making it look like a floating cloud. A long bench, also covered with clothes, sat at the end of the bed. The floors were a grey hardwood, a departure from the rest of the bedrooms that held carpet, with a white shag rug underneath the bed.</p><p> </p><p>A large bay window took up most of the far wall. Instead of a bench, the window’s nook was empty, save a round hammock chair large enough for Josie to curl into, with shag cushion and little white and rose gold throw pillows tucked into the chair, along with Josie’s laptop.</p><p> </p><p>The wall on the left had a mounted TV with a white and gold trimmed long dresser underneath it. Josie’s knick-knacks lay over the surface: jewelry, a charger, a spilled toiletry bag. Hermione assumed the other door that stood next to the dresser was the girl’s closet.</p><p> </p><p>“You had a lot of say in this room.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie rolled her eyes. “If Ade had his way, it would have been grey and mostly empty.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love it. It’s very you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks!” Josie grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you spring cleaning in December?” Hermione nodded towards the bed, then watched as Josie flushed and hurried towards it, grabbing at the clothes.</p><p> </p><p>“No, not at all. I didn’t know what I had here and wanted to see what I could take back to New York is all.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione smiled in amusement. She walked closer to the bed and watched as the girl turned redder. “What’s got you so flustered?”</p><p> </p><p>“Flustered?” Josie squeaked, hugging the clothes she gathered to her. “I’m not flustered.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your face is very red.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is not!”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione laughed. “While I may not be an actual little sister, I know this game, and I can last a lot longer than you.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie eyed her curiously. “Really?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve got all the time in the world,” Hermione laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Marcus will eventually drag you out of here,” Josie pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>“And I think he’ll let me stay once I tell him something is bothering you. He may even dig in his own heels,” Hermione shrugged, picking up a jean skirt and holding it up.</p><p> </p><p>Josie huffed, throwing the clothes she had been holding back onto the bed. “You are good.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione grinned and nodded. “I grew up with Harry. He liked to keep things to himself a lot and I liked annoying him enough to get it out of him. I would let it go if he didn’t want to share.”</p><p> </p><p>“And if <em>I</em> don’t want to share.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think you would have cleaned up the clothes before I got here.” Hermione laughed at Josie’s blush, and waved her words away. “I’m kidding. If you don’t want to share, I won’t make you.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie opened her mouth, only to snap it shut when a knock came to her door. “That’s probably Marcus, ready to drag you out, anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>“Probably,” Hermione agreed. She pulled a blouse out of the pile as Josie went to open the door. She turned when she heard Josie give a quiet squeak.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, sweetheart, do you have a charger I can borrow?” Thorfinn asked as he passed the threshold into Josie’s room. “Ant’s using mine and between us we only thought to pack one.”</p><p> </p><p>“I…” Josie stared at him and waved her hand towards the dresser. “Yes?”</p><p> </p><p>Thor nodded and walked over the dresser. “Thanks, love.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione noted he wasn’t wearing his towel anymore instead he was wearing a tight, black, long-sleeved workout shirt, red track pants, and socks, though his cleats were tied together and hanging over his shoulder. Josie seemed to be staring at him as he rummaged through her dresser, pulling on a cord and holding it up.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I take this one, Jos?”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Josie asked, blinking, and looking at the wire in his hand, then over at her bed, then back at him. “Sorry, what?”</p><p> </p><p>“The charger, love, can I take this one? I’ll bring it back once my phone is charged.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Yes, sure. Take it, I have a million of them.”</p><p> </p><p>“All right. Thanks,” Thor nodded, turning to look at Hermione. “Your boy went to go take a shower, then I think he’s heading downstairs with the rest of us. Going to go run some drills with your little friend.”</p><p> </p><p>“My little… Oh! You mean Teddy!”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s the one,” Thor nodded, looking at Hermione curiously.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione raised an eyebrow, not sure what the man was looking for or waiting on. “All right, I appreciate you guys going out and playing with him. I know he’s eager to get off the reserve team.”</p><p> </p><p>Thor seemed to scrutinize Hermione, and she wasn’t sure what he was looking for. She took internal stock of herself. She was wearing a grey long-sleeved jersey dress, black fleece-lined leggings, and grey boots that went up to her knees. Her hair was down, a chaotic mess of curls around her face and down her back, because no matter that she’d used the same hair products for the last five years- her curls did what they wanted on any given day, and today they wanted volume. She had worn minimal makeup, just a fill of her brows and mascara, and a bit of lightly colored gloss on her lips, which was fairly normal for her. Hermione had never been one to wear a full face of makeup unless she was going out - whether that be on a date with Marcus or with her friends.</p><p> </p><p>Granted, the last time Thor had seen her had been when she’d been more dressed up for the charity event, where she had done a full face of makeup and her curls had been much more tamed.</p><p> </p><p>“Thor! Are you ready?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione looked over at the door to see Antonin leaning up against the frame. He smiled lightly at her and then at Josie. He too had changed, from his black jeans to black track pants and a white long-sleeved shirt. His cleats were also tied and hanging around his neck, but unlike Thor, he wore a pair of trainers on his feet.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’m ready,” Thor nodded, starting out of the room again. “Thanks again for the charger, love.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, sure.” Josie blinked and smiled back at Antonin as he pushed off the door to let Thor through.</p><p> </p><p>Antonin peeked back into the room. “Ignore Thor- he’s looking for something wrong with you,” he said to Hermione.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, all right.” Hermione frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, tell Thor to back off. I’ve already vetted her, and I love her, and I’m keeping her.” Josie said, a second away from stomping her foot.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not a puppy,” Hermione laughed. “Though, thank you.” She looked back at an amused Antonin who seemed to be directing his amusement towards Josie, who was turned towards the bed, sorting through her clothes.</p><p> </p><p><em>‘Well that’s interesting,’</em> Hermione thought before getting Antonin’s attention. “I don’t mind Thor’s protectiveness.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t?” Antonin said, his eyes moving from Josie to Hermione.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I understand it. You’re all very protective of each other. I find it endearing, really.”</p><p> </p><p>Antonin nodded. “Good. You’ve got about eight other men downstairs all curious about you.” Antonin pushed off the door frame and sent her a smirk. “Also, I hope you don’t already have a salad spinner.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie burst out laughing, making Antonin grin and wink at her before he left the room, closing the door behind him. Hermione turned back to the bed, nonchalantly grabbing a black blouse from the pile.</p><p> </p><p>“Antonin is cute,” she said offhandedly.</p><p> </p><p>Josie shrugged, gathered some of the clothes from the bed, and headed back to her closet to hang them up, “Sure, as are most of my brother’s friends.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded. “Sure, of course.” She bit her lip to keep from smiling and handed Josie some more clothes. “Maybe not as cute as Thor, though.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie froze halfway in hanging up the clothes. It was a short second, but Hermione caught it and nudged Josie with the hangers. “I mean…yes, he’s…”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s the human embodiment of a golden retriever,” Hermione laughed.</p><p> </p><p>Josie groaned, burying her face in the hanging clothes. “But so cute.” She unburied herself out of the clothes and turned to Hermione. “Am I that obvious?”</p><p> </p><p>“I think only to me,” Hermione teased lightly.</p><p> </p><p>Josie grabbed the clothes from Hermione with a sigh. “What a fucking cliché. Little sister with a crush on one of her big brother’s best friends.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is this why you pulled out the clothes?” Hermione asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I wanted to find something that didn’t make me look nineteen,” Josie admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“You are nineteen, though.” Hermione reminded lightly.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, I know, and all my clothes scream it.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione looked at the clothes that were slowly getting put back into the closet. It looked like a normal teen’s wardrobe: lots of bright colors, which was very Josie, but there were also a lot of fancy dresses that Hermione was sure was for when Josie attended larger events with her mother.</p><p> </p><p>“How fancy is tonight’s party?”</p><p> </p><p> “Not really. I’m sure my mother will have some grand entrance, but it’s mostly just the blokes from the team and their significant others if they have one.” Josie shrugged. “I just wanted to wear a nice dress.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t even have a dress,” Hermione said, looking at the younger girl. “I wasn’t expecting a last-minute party so all I have are jumpers and leggings in my luggage. This is my only dress and it doesn’t seem appropriate for New Year’s Eve, does it? It’s early yet. I’m sure the shops are open. Do you want to go see if we can find something?”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Josie asked, excitement lightening her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded. “Let me grab my purse and we can go.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! See if you can take Marcus’ car. He won’t let me drive it.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione laughed and nodded, making her way out of the room. “I’ll meet you downstairs in ten minutes?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes! Oh! Hermione?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione turned back, “Yes?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you have an extra phone charger? Thor took my only one and I don’t think I’m getting it back,” Josie groaned.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione held in a laugh and nodded. “I’ll bring one. We’ll charge it in the car.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione left Josie’s room and made her way upstairs to Marcus’ room. She found it empty but knew he had been there, as there was a wet towel on the unmade bed, and her suitcase was tucked into one of the closet spaces. Her purse and coat that she had left with her suitcase downstairs were on the bench in Marcus’ closet. Hermione slipped on her coat, grabbed her purse, and made her way out of the room.</p><p> </p><p>Once downstairs, she made her way towards the kitchen and noted cleaning crews were working in there and in the living room. The rooms already looked remarkably better; the surfaces didn’t look as sticky as they had when she had arrived earlier.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione made her way outside where she could hear laughter and the hollering of what could only be the men of the Bath rugby team. Sure enough, when she walked out into the backyard, she could see Talbot running between Marcus, Teddy, Antonin, and Thor, who were talking with five other men she hadn’t met, passing around the rugby ball. Marcus had apparently found his old cleats, because Teddy was currently wearing a pair, along with his sweats and what she knew to be a new Bath rugby jersey.</p><p> </p><p>“There you are!” Sirius exclaimed, catching Hermione’s attention, along with the attention of the men down in the makeshift pitch.</p><p> </p><p>She gave a wave of hello to the group, watching as Marcus said something to the guys before making his way over.</p><p> </p><p>“Aren’t you cold?” Hermione asked, tightening her coat around herself as she neared the table where Remus and Sirius were sitting, watching Teddy and the group.</p><p> </p><p>Remus waved her closer and pointed at what looked like a lamp above the table they were sitting at. “Marcus turned the heater on for us.” He eyed the purse hanging from her shoulder. “Where are you off to?”</p><p> </p><p>“Quick shopping trip,” Hermione admitted. “Josie is in need of a dress for tonight and I don’t have anything either.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you come for the car keys?” Marcus asked as he climbed the steps towards them.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. I was told to ask for them,” Hermione replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Josie can’t drive it,” Marcus said over his shoulder as he headed into the house, Hermione assumed, to get the keys to the car.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I was told that too!” she shouted at him. She looked back at Remus and Sirius. “I shouldn’t be long, if that’s all right? I don’t want to leave you two alone.”</p><p> </p><p>Remus rolled his eyes, “We’re adults who can entertain ourselves, Hermione.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can I go with you?” Sirius asked at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>Remus cut off Hermione’s response. “Sirius, I’m sure she just wants to have a girl’s afternoon with Josie.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve joined girl’s day before! Remember that brunch I crashed with Luna and Pansy and how much fun we had?!” Sirius argued.</p><p> </p><p>“I do,” Hermione laughed. “You don’t have to convince me; I was going to say yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Great! I’ll grab my jacket and keys. I’ll drive.” Sirius said, jumping out of his chair and heading into the house.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll be all right?” Hermione asked Remus again, sitting down in Sirius’ vacant chair.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine, love,” Remus assured. “I’ll go in in a minute and get a book, maybe make myself some tea. Teddy’s having a blast.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione glanced over at the group, Thor was kneeling down next to Teddy talking to him and pointing at some of the other guys while Teddy, who was holding the rugby ball, nodded. His face was serious and focused, obviously absorbing wherever advice was being given to him.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione startled when a hand settled on her back. She looked up at smiled at Marcus who held out keys for her. “Oh, I don’t need your keys anymore. Sirius is going with us and he offered to drive.”</p><p> </p><p>“Perfect. I was afraid Josie would sweet talk you into letting her drive.” Marcus admitted. He tossed the keys on the table. “And I like my car in one piece.”</p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn’t have let her drive,” Hermione laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Also, I’m not that bad of a driver,” Josie complained coming out into the patio, followed by Sirius.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell that to all the cars you rear ended when I tried to teach you how to drive.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie rolled her eyes. “Ever think you’re just a bad teacher?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione stood before Marcus could shoot out some smart-arse response and patted his chest. “I’m going to go now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Here,” Marcus said taking his wallet out of his pocket and pulled a credit card out of it. “Take this.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione frowned. “What? Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“The party is last minute; I should have told you about it when my mum started planning Thor’s stupid idea. I didn’t. I owe you a pretty dress.”</p><p> </p><p>“You owe me nothing,” Hermione laughed as she pushed his hand away. “I can buy my own dress.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, if she won’t take it, I will!” Josie said as she took the card from Marcus’ fingers.</p><p> </p><p>“Make sure to charge Hermione’s too!” Marcus ordered.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t need-”</p><p> </p><p>“I will!” Josie interrupted as she walked to into the house.</p><p> </p><p>“I have my own money,” Hermione argued, her voice fading as she followed the girl in the house.</p><p> </p><p>“Sirius!” Remus called.</p><p> </p><p>Sirius double-backed to look at his husband. “Yes?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll need to get us something too.”</p><p> </p><p>“On it!” Sirius nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Something appropriate, Sirius!” Remus called at his back. “I do not want you coming back with a top hat and a monocle!”</p><p> </p><p>Sirius threw a thumbs up over his shoulder, causing Remus to sigh. “It’s going to be his mother’s funeral all over again.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus looked at Remus wide eyed. “His mother’s…”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a long story.” Remus chuckled. “Also, that little move was very clever of you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry?” Marcus asked, putting his wallet on the table next to his keys.</p><p> </p><p>“Trying to give Hermione your card, knowing she wouldn’t take it.” Remus nodded his head towards the group of men who had been eyeing the interaction curiously. “Easy way to let your friends know she’s not after your money.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus chuckled. “If they knew how much Hermione makes on her rental properties alone and how much I make <em>now</em>, they would think I’m the one after the money.” He rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged. “I don’t want her compared to the others. The blokes, they’ve been around since I was recruited on the team. We’re all a bit protective of each other.”</p><p> </p><p>“They know your exes.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus nodded. “Hermione’s nothing like them, and I don’t want them looking at her that way.” He shook his head, clearing his thoughts before jutting his thumb behind him. “I started water for tea if you’d like some.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re a good man, Marcus,” Remus said, getting up and patting the man’s arm.</p><p> </p><p>“For starting the tea?”</p><p> </p><p>Remus laughed. “Among other things, but yes, for starting the tea.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>XxxxxxX</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>New Year’s Eve 2018</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>11:15 PM</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Josie turned away from the dancing couples in the living room when she heard her name being called. She couldn’t help but grin as her mother made her way over to her. As Josie had anticipated, her mother had made quite the entrance in her outfit.</p><p> </p><p>The party had been meant to be casual. Most of the men were in their nicest pair of jeans, a nice shirt, and a dinner jacket, though most of those had been stripped off and lay around the couches. The women that accompanied the men were the ones that were dressed up, but even then, they were wearing sparkly, fun dresses that twinkled in the lights.</p><p> </p><p>Josie’s mother, on the other hand, dressed casually as only Eliza Flint could. She wore a Carolina Herrera "Icon" trench gown. The top was a three-quarter sleeved ivory blouse, with gold buttons that open at the throat and ran down her chest, which led to a large, black, silk bow. The bow separated the form-fitting blouse from the floor length A-line skirt that billowed out as her mother walked. The long skirt hid her mother’s shoes from view, but knowing Eliza, they were sharp heeled and matched the gown perfectly.</p><p> </p><p>Josie had always been jealous of her mother’s sense of style. Josie had been told so many times and had even seen the pictures of her mother and father- Marcus claimed they were always the best dressed couple in the room at whatever event they went to. Josie had no doubt of that, but she hadn’t been old enough to witness it. Now, her mother was with Alastor, and <em>god</em> did Josie love the hipster older couple vibe they put off when they were together.</p><p> </p><p>Her mother was the reason Josie had a love of fashion and was going to school for it. She aspired to one day create something good enough for her mother and have it be <em>the</em> show stopper at whatever event her mother was at; an aspiration her mother knew nothing about and a pressure Josie had placed on herself.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been looking for you, darling,” Eliza said as she came closer and kissed her daughter’s cheek. “Have I told you how wonderful it is to have you home?”</p><p> </p><p>“A million times, but I love hearing it,” Josie replied with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure you have to leave with Marcus tomorrow?”</p><p> </p><p>Josie laughed, casting a glance over at her bother outside; a glass whiskey tumbler cradled in his hand – his third, if her count was correct - and a cigar dangling from his fingers in the other. “The way Marcus is drinking tonight, I doubt we’ll leave tomorrow. Perks of having a party in your own house.”</p><p> </p><p>“I have the servers under orders to switch him to water after his fourth,” Eliza said absently.</p><p> </p><p>Josie smirked. <em>Cons of having a party at your own house and inviting your mother?  She micromanages everything, including the amount you imbibe.</em> Josie thought with an internal laugh. Josie had noticed the cleaning crew when she had left for her shopping trip with Sirius and Hermione. By the time they’d come back, the house was shining and the caterers had taken their place in the kitchen. How Eliza had planned a party in forty-eight hours, Josie would never know.</p><p> </p><p>“Is this new?” Eliza asked, looking Josie over. “Oh, this looks wonderful on you, my darling.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh…” Josie looked down at her dress and shifted self-consciously in her silver stilettos with red bottom that Marcus was going to kill her for charging on his card. The satin blush colored midi dress was a bit more reveling than Josie usually wore. The spaghetti straps dipped low, leaving her entire collarbone bare, and the sweetheart neckline featured a low back, making it impossible for Josie to wear a bra, which added to her uncomfortableness.</p><p> </p><p>As pretty as the dress was, and Josie did love it, she felt like the ruched cups drew attention to her breasts and the smooth statin displayed her body in a way that she usually didn’t. <em>But</em> her goal had been to catch the attention of a certain blonde that could double for the God of Thunder, both in name and looks. Not that it seemed to be working, Josie thought with a dejected sigh. She looked over at the dance floor in the living room, where Thor was dancing with some slag that had come in with one of the WAGs.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Josie responded to her mother, “Got it today. Hermione helped me pick it out.”</p><p> </p><p>“You both have a good eye. It’s no wonder my daughter is going to be an amazing fashion designer,” Eliza said, pinching her chin.</p><p> </p><p>“Mum…” Josie sighed, pulling her chin away lightly.</p><p> </p><p>“All right, all right,” Eliza laughed softly.  “Alastor and I are leaving soon.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you not staying until midnight?” Josie asked.</p><p> </p><p>“No, Alastor has a plan for us at midnight- we’ll leave you kids to your fun. I was just going to say my goodbyes to Hermione and Marcus.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie nodded towards Marcus. “Looks like she’s getting reattached the Marcus’ side.” Hermione had really only just sidled up to her brother, but it was her brother who wrapped his whiskey tumbler hand around her waist, tugging her closer as he introduced her to his friends.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione had forgone a dress in favor of a black sequined jumpsuit that did her all the favors. It was sleek and sparkly and made her look taller, though the dark red suede Louboutin stilettos also added to her height. Shoes Hermione had refused to charge on Marcus’ card, which had only lifted her in Josies’ esteem.</p><p> </p><p>The jumpsuit had structured shoulders, giving Hermione the illusion of a more defined triangle figure as the jumpsuit then cinched at the waist with a matching black sequined sash. The legs flared out, making it look like Hermione was wearing a dress when she stood still. The thing that had sold Hermione on the jumpsuit was the plunging V neckline that dipped wide and low and had made Marcus do a double take when he had caught sight of her coming down the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you coming with me?” Eliza asked, lifting a brow in her daughters’ direction.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I’m going to stay here for a bit,” Josie responded with a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>Eliza cupped her daughter’s cheek., “You’ll come have breakfast with us in the morning.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie took it as the statement it was and nodded against her mothers’ hands. “Only if you send a car. Marcus won’t let me near his.”</p><p> </p><p>Eliza laughed. “Grump of a boy. I’ll send a car, darling.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, mummy.” Josie took that last second of comfort from her mother’s hands on her cheeks before Eliza dropped them and kissed her forehead.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll see you in the morning,” Eliza murmured, before turning and floating away towards Marcus and Hermione.</p><p> </p><p>Josie leaned back up against the wall, eyes automatically going to the couples dancing, wincing when she found Thor, who was now snogging with the slag.</p><p> </p><p>“Wonderful,” she muttered as she looked away, crossing her arms over her chest and shifting in her heels. She looked around the party, which was mostly made up of Marcus’ old teammates and their significant others. She gave a grin of amusement when she saw Remus and Sirius sitting on the couch talking to some of the men. Teddy was lying across their laps, passed out. The little man had played hard with the team that morning. He’d passed out a little more than an hour ago, in what Josie could only assume was a sugar high crash, as she had seen how many treats he had snuck off the table throughout the night.</p><p> </p><p>A hand settled itself lightly on the small of her back. Josie jumped slightly in surprise, but assumed it was her brother and leaned back against him.</p><p> </p><p>“Surprised you’re not attached to Hermione,” she teased lightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, I think you’ve got the wrong man, <em>zvezda moya</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie jumped in surprise, her heels wobbling, her ankle threatening to fold under her, and she grabbed on to the nearest thing, which happened to be Antonin’s waist. He grabbed her arm, his heavy hand on her own waist to steady her.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh god, I thought you were Marcus.”</p><p> </p><p>“I should have announced myself, my apologies,” Antonin said softly, letting Josie go once she regained her balance.</p><p> </p><p>“No, it’s fine, I shouldn’t have assumed it was Marcus.” She smiled up at him, patting his chest, before leaning her shoulder against the wall. “Did you need something?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Antonin shook his head, a piece of hair falling in front of his eyes at the movement. “I thought you could use some company.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie reached up and pushed back the hair back to its proper place.  “It’s called hair spray, Anti. You should get some,” she teased.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, but then how would I get your hands on me?” he asked, his voice serious, though the smirk on his lips said otherwise.</p><p> </p><p>Josie laughed, shoving his shoulder. “Flirt.”</p><p> </p><p>“Only with you, <em>zvezda moya.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Josie smiled at the familiar nickname. “Are you ever going to tell me what it means?”</p><p> </p><p>Antonin shook his head, dislodging the piece of hair again. “No. Are you ever going to look it up?”</p><p> </p><p>Josie grinned and shook her own head. “No.”</p><p> </p><p>“Come, walk with me. You shouldn’t be here propping up the wall with how pretty you look tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie chewed the inside of her cheek, casting a glance over her shoulder. Thor was… <em>G</em><em>one</em>. She frowned scanning the room, looking for the blonde. She found what she was looking for over Antonin’s shoulder, her heart falling to her stomach as she saw Thor walking up the stairs, the giggling slag behind him.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” she breathed.</p><p> </p><p>Antonin followed her gaze before turning back to her, tugging lightly on her hand. “Come, walk with me.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie forced a smile and looked back at Antonin. “Looks like you’re out of a room.”</p><p> </p><p>Antonin winced. “Yes, that would be correct.”</p><p> </p><p>“You can share mine if you want,” Josie said off-handily, her gaze returning to the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, no, thank you, <em>zvezda moya.</em> I will find a place on the couch. Now, come, let’s go get a drink and find a spot for the fireworks.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie was tempted to say no, but let Antonin tug her out of the house and into the backyard. She refused to wallow about Thor hooking up with some random woman, and very rudely in the room right next to hers. She reminded herself that the crush she had on him was very much so unrequited, and that she was coming off of a relationship. A relationship Josie had thought would go the distance. She had been -and still was- gutted that it hadn’t.</p><p> </p><p>She turned back to Antonin, his hand gently holding hers as he led her to the outdoor bar. Her mother had insisted on utilizing the indoor bar but also wanted to avoid the bottlenecking, so she had put one outside for the party.</p><p> </p><p>“It doesn’t look like they have the makings for your favorite,” Antonin said as they reached the bar.</p><p> </p><p>Josie laughed. “Oh? And what’s my favorite?”</p><p> </p><p>Antonin raised an eyebrow in her direction. “Pimm’s and Lemonade, heavy on the Pimm’s.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie laughed, leaning against his side as she leaned forward on the bar to look at what bottles they had. “That is very correct, but I don’t mind champagne.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll get it. Find a spot for us?”</p><p> </p><p>Josie nodded and moved away from the bar to look around the backyard. Her mother had outdone herself, as only Eliza Flint could. Tents had been set up throughout the backyard – ten in total. Each tent had hardwood flooring with tall tables with artfully arranged charcuterie boards. White couches were scattered on the outer edges of the tents, and they were equipped with their own heaters. Lights had also been strung up on anything that could hold them – the tops of the tents, the inside of the tents, the trees, the bushes, the stone railing of the outdoor patio. Josie’s mother usually had months to pull off an event. It never failed to amaze Josie what her mother could do with forty-eight hours and an idea.</p><p> </p><p>Finding a fairly empty tent on the far side of the property, Josie sat on one of the couches, waiting for Antonin.  She looked over her shoulder, her eyes finding her brother easily, his arm still protective around Hermione, as they spoke with a group of friends. She scanned the rest of the backyard. Music from inside the house was pouring outside from somewhere nearby, but the way Adrian had wired the house up, Josie had no doubt the music was coming from hidden speakers somewhere in the backyard.</p><p> </p><p>The entire Bath Rugby team had ended up turning out, all apparently very excited to see Josie’s brother again, even if it was for a few hours. Some other friends of his from other teams had also been popping up intermittently throughout the night.</p><p> </p><p>Josie caught sight of Antonin just as he started leaving the bar. She had known him and Thor for…well, what felt like forever. They had joined the team a few years before her brother had retired. Thor and Antonin had been a package deal, and it was rare to see one without the other. When her brother had been playing, it had been like they were triplets.</p><p> </p><p>The crush on Thor had been instant and obviously long-lasting. Her friendship with Antonin had been slower. Compared to Thor, Antonin was quiet and rivaled with Marcus on the brooding factor. He was much more of a ‘speak when spoken to’ type of man and tended to watch people more often than speak to them.</p><p> </p><p>Josie had been slow to warm up to him. She had spent the first year of his friendship with Marcus thinking he hated her. His green-eyed stare was intense and constant, and while he rarely spoke to anyone, he had never spoken to her other than a ‘hello’ and a polite tip of his head. She had finally, bluntly asked him, why he hated her so much.</p><p> </p><p>Antonin had only frowned at her and responded with <em>‘I don’t’</em> before turning and leaving her alone again. Josie had taken it as permission to poke and prod at him, which had him opening up bit by bit. And, <em>oh, </em>he was the kindest of men. Hilarious, too, in that wry humor sort of way. A flirt, once he was comfortable, and one of her best friends.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you thinking about?”</p><p> </p><p>Josie looked up and accepted the glass of champagne he offered. “You.” She watched his eyes widen before looking away from her and sat down on the couch.</p><p> </p><p>“Me?”</p><p> </p><p>Josie nodded, but didn’t respond further, instead changing the subject. “How’s living with Thor?”</p><p> </p><p>Antonin groaned. “Of all the things to speak about…”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Anti, it’s been almost two years. Your house still isn’t done?”</p><p> </p><p>“If it was, do you think I would still be living with Thorfinn and his revolving door of…” Antonin trailed off and shook his head. “Not yet. I’m hoping soon.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie nodded, sipping on her drink and ignoring Antonin’s statement on the women in Thor’s life. She focused her thoughts on Antonin’s house. He had bought a plot of land, only a couple of miles from her brother, and had been building on it ever since. Thor had offered Antonin his spare room as a temporary solution, but the house was a never-ending project and what had been a six-month deal had turned into almost two years of construction.</p><p> </p><p>“You should just get your own place,” Josie suggested.</p><p> </p><p>“I have my own house. I only need it to be livable enough for me to move in. Two more months. If not, I am finding someone else to build the fucking thing.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure Marcus would let you stay here.” Josie shrugged. “It’s not like he’s here anymore. Adrian makes frequent trips out here. I’m sure he’s better company.”</p><p> </p><p>“Two more months and I will ask,” Antonin nodded. “Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie shrugged. “My house, too; I’ll start planting the seed with Marcus.”</p><p> </p><p>He chuckled, bringing his beer bottle to his lips. “Thank you, again,” he said before taking a drink. “How’s New York? I was told you were staying for the holiday.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah,” Josie nodded. “I was, but then Marcus and Hermione invited me to join them, and I missed home.”</p><p> </p><p>Antonin looked at her curiously. “I heard something about a boyfriend.”</p><p> </p><p>“No boyfriend.” Josie shrugged, “And you?” She sent him a smile. “I’m surprised you didn’t bring someone to kiss at midnight.”</p><p> </p><p>Antonin didn’t respond. He took a drag from his beer, his eyes scanning the tent before settling back on her. “You didn’t tell me about New York.”</p><p> </p><p>“What about it?”</p><p> </p><p>Antonin eyed her steadily for a minute, before giving a decisive nod. “You hate it,” he said matter-of-factly, smirking around the lip of his bottle.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t hate it,” Josie laughed, pushing at his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“You do.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I really don’t,” Josie insisted. She didn’t hate it. She enjoyed the people in her classes, the instructors, the campus. She didn’t mind the city, even though she hadn’t really explored much of it outside a five-mile radius of her apartment or school, at least not by herself.</p><p> </p><p>“I never understood why you didn’t pick the Paris campus,” Antonin admitted. “It is closer to home.”</p><p> </p><p>Which had been why she <em>hadn’t</em> picked it. She loved her brother, but he was protective. As was her stepfather. She had had no doubts, when picking the campus she applied to, that the closer she was to home, the more ‘surprise’ visits Marcus or Alastor would make. She had wanted some distance, and at least the illusion of independence.</p><p> </p><p>“I miss home,” Josie admitted. “The homesickness is a lot worse than I thought it would be. I want to make it through the entirety of the school year before making any decisions,” she told him.</p><p> </p><p>“So maybe Paris.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie shrugged. “Maybe. But I haven’t said anything to anyone!” she said quickly.</p><p> </p><p>Antonin nodded in understanding. “It will stay between you and I. I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, Anti.”</p><p> </p><p>They both turned at the sound of poppers going off, the countdown starting soon after.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ten!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Nine!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Eight!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Seven!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to go over with the rest of them?” Josie asked, watching as others from the tent left to be with the groups that were gathering on the lawn for the fireworks.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Six!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Five!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Antonin shook his head. “Best view is here.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Four!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Three!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Josie glanced at him curiously, but Antonin just smirked and winked at her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Two!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>One!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Josie nearly reared back when Antonin leaned forward but felt herself to relax when his lips skimmed against her cheek. The sound of fireworks going off echoing around them, along with the cheers of the others on the lawn.</p><p> </p><p>“Happy New Year, Josephine,” he whispered near her ear.</p><p> </p><p>“Happy New Year, Anti,” she whispered back with a frown. Josie looked down when his hand curved around hers, feeling an odd sense of disappointment when he took her empty glass from her fingers and pulled back. His face was a kaleidoscope of colors as the fireworks went off around them.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to get us another drink while everyone is distracted by the pretty colors.”</p><p> </p><p>“All right,” Josie nodded, watching him stand, a frown still on her face. “Hey, Anti?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?” he asked, turning towards her.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think you could get my charger back from Thor?”</p><p> </p><p>Antonin laughed, but nodded. “Yes, I will get it back.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks,” she whispered at his back, hand going to her cheek, still warm from his lips.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>XxxxxxX</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>New Year’s Eve 2018</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>11:50 PM</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Finally,” Marcus sighed in relief sagging against the stone wall on the side of the house and curling his arms around Hermione to pull her closer. “You have been killing me all night with this,” he said, his fingers trailing down the bare V of her chest.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione laughed, pushing closer to Marcus, trapping his hand under her breast and running her own hands behind him and under his jumper. “I’m not fucking you up against a wall outside, Marcus. It’s much too cold.”</p><p> </p><p>“What if there were a secret door that led up to my bedroom?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione pulled away in amusement. “Is there?”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus groaned. “No, but I’ll get one built.”</p><p> </p><p>She laughed. “Nice try.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus ran his free hand up and down her back. “Having fun?”</p><p> </p><p>“I am!” Hermione grinned. “I’m a bit tipsy.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can tell,” Marcus laughed. He’d had to help balance her a couple times, which just gave him the excuse to keep his arm around her waist most of the night.</p><p> </p><p>“And your friends are wonderful,” Hermione continued.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks. I like to think I keep good company.”</p><p> </p><p>“And your mother knows how to organize a party.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus nodded in agreement, looking out to the yard. His mother was in fact a miracle worker. He knew for a fact the house had been a disaster and not at all party ready. Now, looking out at the tents that had been put up, the lights that had put up on every high surface and tree, the heaters that made it comfortable to be outside in the winter cold... Bless his mother, for taking Thor’s half hungover idea and making it come to life.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus felt Hermione shiver against him and held her closer. “12:05 and we kick everyone out.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione laughed. “Deal.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus leaned down, nose buried in Hermione’s hair, the curls tickling his nose, before picking her up. He hitched her legs around his waist, arms banding under her arse, grinning when she buried her face in his neck, lips brushing against his neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure I can’t convince you to start the new year in my bedroom. Don’t give a fuck how many people see me take you up there.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mm, maybe next year when that secret entrance is done,” Hermione laughed, leaning back to look at him. “Also, I was promised fireworks.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who says I can’t make that happen from my bedroom?”</p><p> </p><p>“Cheeky,” she giggled, leaning forward to nip at his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” Marcus murmured against her mouth, reveling in Hermione pressing herself closer to him, her arms tight around his neck.</p><p> </p><p>“For what?”</p><p> </p><p>“For…” Marcus trailed off, tightening his arms under her. “For inviting me to Christmas with your family, spending New Year’s with mine.” He grinned at her and Hermione grinned back, her hands moving from around his neck to cup his cheeks, trusting him to keep her steady. “For going shopping with my sister.”</p><p> </p><p>“I like your sister.”</p><p> </p><p>“For <em>liking</em> my sister, because she can be so difficult to like,” Marcus groaned.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione laughed. “Some can say the same thing about you. Must be a Flint thing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Must be,” he agreed, both turning when the sounds of poppers started going off. “Do you want to go join the group?”</p><p> </p><p>At the question, the countdown started:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ten!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Nine!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Eight!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hermione shook her head. “Let’s ring in the new year, just you and me.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Seven!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Six!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I love you, you know?” Marcus asked, leaning forward and rubbing the tip of her nose with his, watching as she closed her eyes a soft smile crossing her lips.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Five!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Four!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm, love you too.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Three!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Two!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>One!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Happy New Year, my bear.”</p><p> </p><p>“Happy New Year, my dove.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you all enjoyed!! </p><p>Another chapter, another list of links LOL.<br/>• <a href="https://www.pinterest.com/kassandrawrites/heres-to-my-future/new-years-eve/">New Year's Inspo Board</a><br/>• <a href="https://www.pinterest.com/pin/222576406575026495/">Thor and Antonin</a><br/>• Fancast for Thorfinn: <a href="https://www.pinterest.com/pin/222576406573902270/">Brock O'Hurn</a><br/>• Fancast for Antonin: <a href="https://www.pinterest.com/pin/222576406575026498/">Levi Stocke</a><br/>• <a href="https://www.pinterest.com/pin/281543716599884/">Josie's Room Inspo</a><br/>Outfits:<br/>• <a href="https://www.pinterest.com/pin/222576406575053540/">Eliza's Dress</a><br/>• <a href="https://www.pinterest.com/pin/222576406575053541/">Josie's Dress</a><br/>• <a href="https://www.pinterest.com/pin/222576406575067488/">Josie's Shoes</a><br/>• <a href="https://www.pinterest.com/pin/222576406575053530/">Hermione's Jumpsuit</a><br/>• <a href="https://www.pinterest.com/pin/222576406575067490/">Hermione's Shoes</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. In Which They Both Have Things to Ponder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marcus and Hermione have similar trains of thought.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If I could hug you all for reading this fic, I would. Thank you all for the love! &lt;3</p><p>A big thank you to my beta Jaksan118!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>January 2019</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t like you,” Hermione groaned, hands on her forehead as she lay on the black gym mat, eyes closed as she tried to catch her breath.</p><p> </p><p>“You did not say that last night,” Marcus smirked as he looked down at her, holding a water bottle. “Come on. Sit up, drink some water; we’ve still got arms to do.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, fuck off, Marcus,” she cursed, leaning up just enough to snatch the bottle from his hands. “I want to speak to your supervisor,” she said as she pointed the bottle at him. “This torture is <em>not</em> what I’m paying you for.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t pay me,” Marcus laughed, looking down at his girlfriend, amused. When their relationship had shifted into something more serious, Marcus hadn’t felt right charging Hermione for personal training sessions. They had argued about it soon after Marcus went to pub trivia night with Hermione and their friends. Ironically, they had just finished a session and she had joined him for lunch. He had told her he didn’t feel right charging her, and she argued that she didn’t feel right getting personal training without paying.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“You charge your friends,” Hermione argued, motioning to the bottle of salad dressing at his elbow. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Marcus passed it to her with a smirk playing at his lips. “I don’t want to sleep with my friends. Also, I like charging them. They think they’re paying a discounted price, but really…” he trailed off.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Hermione gave a surprised laughed. “You’re up charging them!?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Marcus shrugged. “They can afford it and I’m worth it.” He paused and pointed his fork at her. “Don’t you dare tell them.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Hermione laughed. “Marcus, let me pay you.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“No,” Marcus said firmly. “It feels wrong; You paying me, me dating you, and wanting to sleep with you.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m paying you to be my personal trainer, not to sleep with me!”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Still feels like a quid pro quo type thing and it doesn’t sit right with me.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m not switching to Cedric,” Hermione said defiantly. “I may consider Dean.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“You’re not going to anyone else,” Marcus growled.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Hermione raised an eyebrow. “Get a grip, Marcus. I have to work out. It’s part of my whole mental wellness plan I made with Remus.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>He sighed. “I don’t want you to pay me, but I don’t want to stop training you.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Then how do you suggest we go about this?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Marcus shrugged. “You only come in about once a week. I can rearrange my schedule so we can work out together.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“That seems like…” Hermione picked at her food, frowning down at the salad. “Wait, like a couples work out?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Marcus nodded. “Our schedules have a hard time syncing up, especially with you working nights.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I know,” Hermione groaned, guilt hitting her hard with trying to balance a new relationship and her inconsistent schedule. “I’m sorry.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“You don’t have to apologize,” Marcus said quickly. “I don’t want you to apologize for that. I also don’t want the only time during the week we spend together to be when you’re paying me for a service.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh,” Hermione breathed. “I don’t want you to start rearranging your schedule for me, especially if it will mess it up too much.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Marcus smirked. “I’ll schedule you between my lunch and either Draco or Adrian. They’ll bitch about being moved around, but they’ll end up doing it anyway.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Hermione bit at her lip, trying to hide her smile but failed. “All right, fine. I concede.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Your supervisor, Marcus. I demand to speak to him. This is not at all the way to treat a paying customer.”</p><p> </p><p>“Again, you don’t pay me,” Marcus laughed as Hermione sat up to glare at him. He turned to scan the gym, catching sight of the man he was looking for. “Oi! Neville!” When Neville turned to look over his shoulder, Marcus pointed at Hermione. “My client wants to complain!”</p><p> </p><p>Neville turned completely and started his way over, causing Marcus to grin in amusement, as the man had his nearly 4-month-old daughter, Ava, strapped his chest in a grey baby wrap carrier.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh!” Hermione stood up with a groan, grabbing on to Marcus’ offered hand letting him help her before making grabby hands at a nearing Neville. “Can I hold her, Neville?”</p><p> </p><p>Neville looked at her in surprise. “You want to hold Ava?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I do! Unless she’s sleeping? In that case, let her sleep,” Hermione said quickly.</p><p> </p><p>“No, she’s not sleeping. It’s only that you hate children…” Neville replied as he started the process of unwrapping his daughter from his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“I hate a handful of things; children are not one of them. I <em>dislike</em> strangers’ children greatly. My friend’s kids, I will love without reservation,” Hermione explained as Neville carefully passed Ava into her arms. “I will also spoil them without question, which is why I left a present at the front desk for this little beauty,” she cooed, booping Ava lightly on the nose.</p><p> </p><p>“Marcus said you had a complaint?” Neville reminded Hermione, casting an amused look over at Marcus, who rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione looked up. “Right! Why is he still my trainer? Why can’t I go back with you?”</p><p> </p><p>Neville laughed. “I offered to get you back on my schedule! You said and I quote, <em>‘No, it’s fine, I enjoy my work outs with Marcus’</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve changed my mind,” Hermione responded petulantly before cooing and scrunching up her face for Ava.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus sighed in amusement. “Hermione, it’s been a month since you last worked out; of course the first one back is hard. But this is your usual circuit.”</p><p> </p><p>“What lies! I’ve never had to do that many burpees before!” Hermione accused, starting to bounce the gurgling girl in her arms as Ava started to fuss.</p><p> </p><p>Neville laughed. “It’s because Marcus watches your arse and forgets the count.”</p><p> </p><p> “Marcus!” Hermione hissed. “I give you that show at home for free.”</p><p> </p><p>“Get it here for free, too.” Marcus laughed, ignoring Hermione’s glare.</p><p> </p><p>“All right, give me my daughter back before you corrupt her,” Neville chuckled. He reached out for Ava, but Hermione danced out of his reach.</p><p> </p><p>“No, no, let me go get her present! I’ll be right back,” Hermione said. Neville started to protest as she walked off towards the front desk with Ava in her arms.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus watched Hermione go, his eyes skimming the bare skin of her back, as she was only in a sports bra, down to her arse and the tight exercise pants that encased it. <em>God bless tight work out gear,</em> Marcus thought with a smirk. He could feel Neville watching him and turned to see the man grinning at him.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus remembered Neville from school. Like Hermione, the man had lived in the Gryffindor dorms. Unlike most of the students, who had kept with the groups created within their dorms, Neville had been ingrained with all the dormitories due to his involvement with the various sports teams.</p><p> </p><p>While Neville hadn’t been on any of the sports team as a player, he had been around them as Coach Hooch’s assistant. He had managed the equipment, made sure the pitch was ready for practices and games, managed the pitch schedule, and dealt with every ego driven team captain – of which Marcus was included. Marcus was fairly certain he had growled at the boy numerous times when the pitch he wanted hadn’t been listed under his name on the schedule. Neville had also made sure the weight room was always in order and was always available as a spotter for any of the students who were working out. Which is how, Marcus assumed, Neville had started getting the idea for running his own gym.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you going to give her one?”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus blinked and looked at Neville in confusion. “Sorry? Give who what?”</p><p> </p><p>“Your face,” Neville laughed. “It got a bit gooey when Hermione held Ava.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did it?” Marcus asked with a frown, a slight panic invading his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>“Your face, now, isn’t,” Neville laughed again, hand on Marcus’ arm. “You look like you’re about to faint.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I’m fine,” Marcus argued with a shake of his head. “I didn’t…I mean kids are…”</p><p> </p><p>Neville stifled another laugh, only to turn when he heard the familiar wail of his daughter. He saw Hermione rushing back to him carefully, Ava in her arms and gift bag swinging from the crook of her elbow.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know what I did!” Hermione said as she reached them, her voice anxious as she handed Ava back to him.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine,” Neville chuckled. “Honestly, I’m surprised she lasted as long as she did with you. She hasn’t liked being with anyone else. Have you, little love?” he cooed, wrapping Ava back up in the carrier strapped to his chest, bouncing a bit to calm her. “What did you buy her Hermione? That bag is bursting!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh!” Hermione handed Neville the bag once he had Ava secured. “I went shopping with Marcus’ sister on New Year’s, and I couldn’t help going into a baby store when I saw a little romper.”</p><p> </p><p>Neville grinned as he looked in the bag. “This is more than a little romper.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, I went a bit mad. Josie is an enabler,” Hermione laughed, knowing that the gift bag was filled with outfits and onesies she couldn’t resist getting the new baby of their group. “I got everything a bit larger; I can only imagine the amount of newborn clothes she’s already grown out of.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve no idea,” Neville groaned.</p><p> </p><p>“I remember Teddy grew like a weed!” Hermione laughed. “Those should fit her in a few months’ time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Hermione.” Neville leaned forward to kiss her cheek. “I’m sure you’ll receive a very grateful call from Hannah as well.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course.” Hermione grinned. “Now about my trainer…” she teased.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not switching,” Neville laughed. “I have no room on my schedule, and your only other option is Cedric. That, you’ll have to take up with your boyfriend.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re stuck with me,” Marcus said, wrapping his arm around Hermione’s waist.</p><p> </p><p> “Fine,” Hermione mock groaned as she looked up at Marcus with a teasing smile.</p><p> </p><p>“I have to go meet with Cedric now,” Neville said, pointing behind his shoulder. “Any other complaints?”</p><p> </p><p>“I mean, if you’re taking them-” Hermione started.</p><p> </p><p>“I was kidding!” Neville laughed. “You can talk to Dean later about anything serious.” He turned to Marcus. “Are you still okay to meet tomorrow?”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus nodded. “Yes, lunch tomorrow is perfect.”</p><p> </p><p>Neville nodded before leaving the pair alone. Hermione turned to Marcus, patting his chest. “Fine, I’ll do arms, but you have to take me for brunch.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus frowned at her, still a bit lost in his thoughts of Hermione and babies. “Sorry, what?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione narrowed her eyes at him in concern. “Are you all right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, sorry.” Marcus grasped for the first excuse that came to him. “Just thinking of my meeting with Neville tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is everything all right?”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus nodded as he scratched the back of his head, his fingers tangling in the braid Hermione had put his hair into the night before. “Yeah, I’m just catching him up on the clients who are going back on his schedule. You said something about brunch?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione pondered on whether to take advantage of his confusion and get out of her workout, but rolled her eyes at herself. He’d obviously figure it out and make her work harder their next workout session. That, and, as much as Marcus may enjoy watching her workout, Hermione very much appreciated the view of watching him as well.</p><p> </p><p> “Arms and then you take me to brunch,” Hermione repeated, patting his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus looked at his watch and nodded. “That’s fine. I’m not meeting the blokes until 2.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione grinned as she followed Marcus to the free weights station, sitting on the incline weight bench as Marcus looked at the weight racks for the correct ones for her workout. “Moving the rest of your stuff?” she asked.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus gave a distracted nod, “We’re taking some of it to a storage unit first, like my bed and dresser, but all the rest to the flat,” he said, standing when he found the neon purple weights and handed them to her. “Tens.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione groaned but accepted the 10 kg weights and laid back on the bench, Marcus stood at her side to watch and count.</p><p> </p><p>“Try twenty bicep curls for each arm with that weight, we’ll switch if we need to.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus watched Hermione nod and distracted himself of his thoughts by running her through four different arm exercises, counting her reps, double checking her form, and watching her arms for any sign that she wouldn’t be able to hold the weights on her own. When she was done, he caught the weights from her hands and put them on the floor, crouched down next to her, and gave her her water bottle as she sat up.</p><p> </p><p>“Want to go cool down on the treadmill while I do my sets and then we’ll go?” Marcus asked, disinfecting the weights and putting them back on the rack.</p><p> </p><p>“Can we go to Bad Egg?” she asked before taking a drink of her water.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus laughed. “Bottomless mimosas? Don’t you have to meet Seamus later?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione shrugged. “That’s later.”</p><p> </p><p>He watched her shift on the bench and wondered briefly if her dinner with Seamus was more than just catching up, but nodded anyway, mostly to clear that thought from his head. “Yeah, love, we can go.” He kissed her forehead. “Go on, get your treadmill before someone else does.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus watched Hermione go, as always, amused when she grabbed the treadmill that faced the free weights area. He went about adjusting the incline bench and grabbing his weights, double of what he’d given Hermione and settled in to go through his own workout, very aware that even if he wasn’t paying attention to her, Hermione was watching him.</p><p> </p><p>Their couple workout sessions had taken a bit getting used to. Marcus was used to working out alone or with other athletes. Hermione was used to being told what to do and left to her own devices. They’d finally found a rhythm that worked for them.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus would set the circuit for Hermione to do legs and leave her to do them while he completed his own circuit for legs that aligned with his physical therapy. They usually finished within a couple of minutes of each other, and he would walk her through cardio, since his own was done on his morning runs with Talbot.</p><p> </p><p>When it came time for Hermione’s arm work out, Marcus would either work out with her or spot her, depending on what he had her do. They would cool down together on the treadmill, or much like today, he would have her go cool down on her own while he ran his own arm workout. Their session ran almost an hour and a half depending on the day, but at times, it was the only hour and a half in the week that they saw each other without interruption.</p><p> </p><p>The days where they had nothing going on were the best, being able to leave together and spend the early afternoon running quick errands or grabbing lunch before heading back to the flat.</p><p> </p><p><em>Home now, </em>Marcus thought. It had been home for the past two weeks since they’d come back from Bath after New Year’s. His heart warmed thinking of New Year’s and the trip back. He’d told Hermione that he would kick everyone out five minutes passed midnight, but she’d gotten on so well with his friends and former teammates that they’d been sucked back into conversation.</p><p> </p><p>Whatever restriction his mum had put on the waiters for his drinks had apparently been lifted at midnight – because Marcus knew she put limits on what he and Josie were served at parties-  and he’d drunk more than he’d meant to. One minute he was being handed a whiskey, the next thing he knew Hermione had disappeared on him to dance with his sister and he’d ended up in the cigar room with Antonin, Thor, and a few others, catching up and drinking just enough that Thor’s idea of a 3 AM game of rugby in the middle of winter had sounded like the best idea ever.</p><p> </p><p>They hadn’t gone to bed.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus, Hermione, and Josie had stumbled out of the house and into the car his mother had sent for a late breakfast later on that morning. His mother had been amused by their collective hungover -if not still drunk – states. Josie had fallen asleep at the table until Alastor had taken pity on her and had carried her into the living room for comfort. Marcus had eaten, but he had had to rig up one of his mother’s kitchen towels as an ice pack for his aching and swollen knee. Hermione had kept nodding off and would then apologize when she jolted herself awake. Eliza had finally taken pity on them and sent them home with leftovers and strict instructions for Marcus to go to sleep before he even thought about driving home.</p><p> </p><p>The minute the trio had gotten back to the house, Marcus had dragged Hermione to the hidden room in the cigar room, not wanting to make the three-floor trek to his own bed, while Josie had passed out on the couch in the living room.</p><p> </p><p>They had ended up making the trek back to London a lot later then Marcus had wanted, especially since Josie’s flight left out of Heathrow at 6 AM and he had volunteered to take her, while Hermione had offered to let Josie stay at the flat with them.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“How is she still asleep?” Josie asked as they climbed up the stairs to the flat sometime close to midnight. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Marcus looked down at Hermione, who was sleeping in his arms. “Honestly, I don’t know. She’s not a heavy sleeper. I think she’s still hungover.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I think we all are,” Josie laughed, adjusting Crookshanks in her arms and checking behind her as Talbot hopped up the stairs, nipping at his lead. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Marcus adjusted Hermione in his arms as he unlocked the door and let Josie shuffle into the mudroom with the animals before following and kicking the door shut behind him.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“You can put Crooks down and take Talbot off the lead, Jos,” Marcus told her as he opened the door that led to the flat.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“So, this is where you’re moving into, huh?” Josie asked, putting the lead on the hook by the mudroom door as she followed Marcus into the flat. “Oh wow.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Marcus nodded in agreement. “Yeah. Let me get her in bed and I’ll get the pull out set up for you.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s fine, I’ll just sleep on the couch. It’s just for the night, Marcus.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Give me a minute and I’ll get the pull out set up for you,” Marcus repeated with a roll of his eyes as he walked up the stairs to the loft. He laid Hermione down on the bed, undoing the covers around her and set about undressing her. He threw her shoes, socks, leggings, and jumper towards the door of the closet. Hermione groaned a little as Marcus moved her around but rolled on to her side once he was done. Crooks already nestled Hermione’s pillow, apparently happy to be home.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Marcus gathered the clothes from the floor and made his way up to the closet. He threw Hermione’s clothes into her hamper and placed her shoes in one of the empty spaces of her shoe rack. He set about changing himself, leaving his undershirt on and switching his jeans for a pair of sweats. He threw his own clothes in the hamper Hermione had set up for him and put his shoes away before searching the shelves for the blankets. He avoided the knit ones, knowing those held sentimental value for Hermione, and found the extra one he had bought for Hermione’s bed before making his way out of the closet.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>He cast a glance over at her girlfriend, huffing in amusement as she was starfished out on the bed and her head was now on his pillow. He covered her up, as she had pushed the blanket off, grabbed an extra pillow off the bed, and made his way downstairs, passing Talbot as the pup made his way up the bed. He found his sister poking around the kitchen.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Oi!” he called and threw the blanket and pillow at Josie as she turned and made her way towards him.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t ‘oi’ me!” Josie complained. She picked up the blanket that she had let fall to the floor, having grabbed the pillow before it hit her in the face.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Marcus chuckled as he moved the coffee table. “Move those cushions so I can pull out the bed.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Marcus, honestly it’s fine,” Josie argued. “It’s only a few hours, anyway.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“Look,” Marcus sighed, straightening and wincing a bit when his knee protested. He had really overdone it with the game the night before. “I’m doing it for Hermione, all right? If I don’t pull out the bed, she’ll think </em>I<em> was the one that told you to sleep on the couch.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Josie burst out laughing, clapping her hands over her mouth as the sound echoed around the flat. “You are utterly…”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Stop,” Marcus sighed, “Just move the cushions!”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Josie lifted her hands in surrender, still laughing and moving the cushions off the spot so Marcus could pull out the bed. He spread out the blanket and threw the pillow on the top of it.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“All right, all set,” Marcus nodded, waving his hand towards the bed. “Go to sleep.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Huh, you’re funny big brother. I need my pink suitcase.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Marcus groaned, not wanting to go back outside. “Why?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Well, first I don’t want to sleep in my fucking jeans, Marcus. And second, I’d like to take a shower before I get on a grimy plane tomorrow.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Marcus sighed but nodded. “Fine.” He turned towards the mudroom and waved a hand behind his shoulder as Josie sang a thank you out to him. He stuck his feet into a pair of trainers by front door, grabbing his keys by the hook, and trekked downstairs to grab his sister’s stupid suitcase.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Here,” Marcus muttered as he rolled the suitcase to Josie once he was back inside the flat.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Do you have a shower down here?” Josie asked as she laid the suitcase on the floor and unzipped it to dig out her toiletries.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Uh…” Marcus scratched the back of his head. “No, it’s upstairs.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“All right,” Josie nodded. “Will it wake Hermione if I use it?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Probably not, but…” Marcus frowned. “Oh, I think Hermione had the curtain put up...” He muttered to himself. “No, you’ll be fine.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“All right...” Josie said slowly, a bit confused by her brother’s comment as she gathered her toiletries and pajamas and followed him up the stairs.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Marcus gave a glance at the bed and saw that Hermione was still spread out, the blankets slipping from her shoulders. Crooks had moved from the bed to the dog – now cat – bed on the floor next to the window. Talbot had taken up his place at the end of the bed, tail wagging when he saw Marcus come up the stairs. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Are you already living here?” Josie questioned softly.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Marcus huffed a laugh and turned to his sister, who was looking around the loft. “No, I just spend a lot of time here. Why?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Josie shook her head and turned to him with a smile. “Just wondering.” She looked past him to the bathroom and its clear walls “Oh, this is what Hermione meant about the windows and the bathroom,” Josie groaned. “I can wait to shower.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Marcus felt his cheeks heat, not knowing what Hermione had said about the bathroom or their uses for it, but shook his head. “It’ll be fine, Hermione had a privacy curtain installed when she had all the other curtains put up.” Marcus had only forgotten about it because they had never had to use it.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Marcus showed Josie the bathroom, flipped on the light and pulled on the dark green velvet curtain that had been tucked into the corner. “Door slides closed, too. Warm water on the right.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“And if I need to use the loo?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Marcus laughed. “Water closet right there,” He pointed. “You’re obviously welcome to use it in the middle of the night.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“What a gracious host you are,” Josie laughed as she walked into the bathroom.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Marcus wondered now, what Josie had seen in the living room and bedroom to pinpoint Marcus’ time spent in a flat he didn’t officially live in.</p><p> </p><p>Was it the fact that he had shoes in the mudroom? His laundry folded on top on the dryer next to Hermione’s clean scrubs? His backpack on its own hook next to one where Hermione’s messenger bag usually hung? Or the hook for his keys?</p><p> </p><p>Had Josie poked around in the kitchen and seen his protein powder sitting next to Hermione’s bag of Twiglets? Or the video game controller to his game station on the coffee table? The paper client files on the coffee table he had been updating for Neville?</p><p> </p><p>When Josie had looked around the bedroom and the bathroom, had she seen his bits and bobs on the nightstand? His trainers wedged underneath the bed? Did she note his shampoo and conditioner sitting on the free-standing shower caddy that sat under the window? Or had it been his toothbrush sitting in the same cup with Hermione’s?</p><p> </p><p>Marcus could, and would, admit that his relationship with Hermione was moving fast. They had only been seeing each other for five months. They had met each other’s family and friends, had gone on weekends away together, and had spent major holidays with said friends and family. They had exchanged ‘I love yous’ and had even moved in together.</p><p> </p><p>While all of that had been at warped speed, and something Marcus hadn’t done in past relationships - <em>at all</em> - he was happy with the step he and Hermione were on. He hadn’t planned on moving from it for a good while; at least for a couple of years.  He was fine slowing down and getting to know Hermione in a new element. He wanted to get used to living with not just someone, because he’d had flatmates before, but <em>Hermione. </em>Hermione, whom he could very much see a future with.</p><p> </p><p>Neville’s question intruded his mind again, this time sticking when he tried to shake out it. <em>“Are you going to give her one?”</em> Marcus had no doubt his face had gone a bit <em>gooey,</em> mostly because it usually did whenever he looked at his girlfriend. But he was certain it hadn’t been due to her holding Ava.</p><p> </p><p>Was he an asshole that he’d never factored children into his plans? Before or after Hermione, children had never been a priority, and except for one very long weekend in prep school, they had rarely been a thought. Marcus had told Hermione the truth months ago when they’d spoken lightly about the subject. He had planned to play rugby for…well, <em>forever. </em>Due to that, he hadn’t planned on having kids if he couldn’t give them his 100% like his father, and he could admit, even Alastor, had given him and his sister.</p><p> </p><p>With his knee keeping him from playing professionally again, his plans had shifted somewhat, but those plans still hadn’t included kids. He never even factored them in. Should he have?</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t that he hated kids; he liked them just fine. He looked forward to running the youth leagues every year, and it was still a big part of his plan in moving to London. He adored his friend’s kids. Well, the one friend that had a kid. Graham’s little girl, Amelia, was amazingly smart and referred to him as ‘Uncle Marcus’. Then there was Teddy, who was awesome, and Marcus counted the kid as something akin to a little brother.</p><p> </p><p>But kids for him? It hadn’t been a step he’d thought he’d ever take. Now thinking about it, Marcus didn’t get any type of feeling about it. There was no need or instinct driving him to get Hermione up the duff when the time was right. It wasn’t something, even thinking about it now, that he wanted to prioritize or add to his life path.</p><p> </p><p>Did Hermione want kids? He wasn’t sure and… <em>There</em> was the slight edge of panic invading his stomach that he had felt earlier. Marcus knew their friends lightly teased Hermione about her aversion to them. She was wonderful with Teddy, and she seemed to like holding Ava. Marcus knew Hermione was excited for Pansy and Blaise’s baby and empathized with Seamus and Dean’s adoption issues. That didn’t necessarily mean she wanted them. Or that she <em>didn’t</em> want them.</p><p> </p><p>“Marcus!”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus blinked, swinging the weights down hard, causing Hermione to stumble back a bit to avoid getting nicked.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, fuck!” Marcus cursed, dropping the weights at his side and looking at her with wide eyes. “I didn’t get you, did I?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Hermione said, moving closer, her brow furrowed in concern. <em>Fuck,</em> Marcus thought as he felt the stirring of guilt for making her worry about him.  “Are you all right?”</p><p> </p><p>“What? Fine, why?” He said quickly. Because he was ultimately <em>fine</em>, if not a bit rattled by his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>“Because I’ve been calling your name for a few minutes now,” She replied as she raised her hands up to cup his cheeks, then placed the back of her hand to his forehead.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus pulled away with a laugh. “I’m not sick.”</p><p> </p><p>“Something’s bothering you,” Hermione accused. She hefted up one of the weights and carried it back to the rack before repeating the movements with the other one and setting about disinfecting them.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus was tempted to blurt it all out but having an important conversation like ‘do you want kids?’ seemed inappropriate in the middle of the gym he worked at. “I’m fine. Just a bit in my head is all,” he muttered instead, and rubbed his calloused hands over his face, taking comfort in the stale smell of metal that lingered on his hands from the weights.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione crossed back over to him, arms over her chest. “How about I order take out from Bad Egg and we pick it up on the way home?”</p><p> </p><p>“What? No, we’ll go. I promised you bottomless mimosas,” Marcus protested.</p><p> </p><p>“No, let’s go home.” Hermione said with a nod. “I can make mimosas at home and we’ll eat and take a nap before you meet with the boys and I have to meet with Seamus.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hermione, honest-” Marcus was cut off with Hermione covering his mouth with hers, hands on his cheeks, scratching at his beard in comfort before she pulled away.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go home, my bear,” she whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus nodded, his shoulders sagging as he the fight left him, “All right.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want your usual?” Hermione asked, phone already in her hand.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus nodded as he stood, taking Hermione’s free hand as they walked towards the locker room. “Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sausage, bacon, and stuffing hash, coming up,” she grinned up at him.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus exhaled slowly and returned her smile, pushing his thoughts to the back of his mind. The conversation needed to happen, but it could wait.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>XxxxxxX</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Hermione shifted on the bench of the pub, watching as Seamus ran drinks to his patrons. He held up a finger to her, singling he’d only be a minute. Hermione sent him a smile in return, acknowledging him and letting him know it was all right.</p><p> </p><p>She shifted again, her fingers playing with the paper cardboard coaster on the table. She was starting to feel sore from her workout that morning and was grateful that she and Marcus had decided to forgo the restaurant and errands and go home to rest.</p><p> </p><p>They had picked up their food from Bad Egg. Marcus had gone for the sausage, bacon, and stuffing hash that also came with potatoes, cheese fondue, gravy, and a fried egg. Hermione had chosen the Eggs Benedict, though she had also gotten the Acai and Soy yogurt bowl.</p><p> </p><p>They had gone home, ate on the floor of the living room, and had put on the TV. As promised, Marcus had made mimosas and they’d eaten off each other’s plate in a fairly comfortable silence. Marcus had still been in his own head. About what? Hermione wasn’t sure. He had repeatedly assured her he was fine and didn’t seem to want to talk about it, Hermione decided to leave him alone – <em>for now</em> at least. She’d had her own ‘don’t want to talk about it’ subject on her mind she was mulling over, and she would eventually need to talk to Marcus about.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione had ended up taking a nap on the couch, a touch buzzed from the champagne and orange juice, and only woke up when Adrian had coming knocking on their door. Marcus had gone to get his things from Adrian’s flat, and she had stayed on the couch for another hour before she had changed and headed to the pub to meet with Seamus.</p><p> </p><p>Her foot typed lightly against the floor, her eyes wandering to the telly before glancing at Seamus, who was still taking orders at the bar. She looked down at her phone, poking at it until it lit up to revel the photo of her and Marcus kissing in the snow at Christmas that Josie had taken.</p><p> </p><p>While Seamus and Hermione had texted and talked even after their initial conversation about surrogacy, that particular subject hadn’t come up again. She had pushed the conversation to the back of her mind, the topic coming to the forefront in random intervals for her to consider and turn over before she pushed it back again.</p><p> </p><p>Then the holidays had come, and it hadn’t entered her mind at all, which had been understandable. It hadn’t been until New Year’s day that Seamus had reached out to her to wish her a happy new year. In that conversation, he’d asked if she wanted to get together ‘to talk’ and the topic had been a neon sign in the forefront of her mind ever since, accompanied by a heavy dose of anxiety.</p><p> </p><p>She had talked the subject over with Dorcas during their first session of the year, and while the conversation had been good and had gotten the subject off her chest, it had also not solved the problem. Dorcas’ voice had been echoing in Hermione’s head since she had left the office.</p><p> </p><p><em>“While this is a wonderful intention, Hermione, you have to ask yourself some very serious questions. Are you’re willing to shift your life for almost a year to accommodate carrying a baby? Are you prepared for the sacrifices that comes with that? Are you emotionally ready as well? Are you willing to carry a baby that ultimately, you don’t get to keep? And this doesn’t just affect you anymore, but Marcus as well. He’s just moved in with you, is he aware or ready for any of this? I believe while your heart is in the right place, you have to be a bit selfish in this as well. Really take stock of your mental health, where you are in your life and not worry if you </em>want<em> to do it, but if you’re prepared for it. In all aspects of your life.”</em></p><p> </p><p>It had been nearly a week and a half since that conversation, and Hermione still wasn’t sure the answers to any of it, let alone what Marcus thought, because she still hadn’t told him.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, love,” Seamus said quickly, causing Hermione to jump when he set down two pints and leaned forward to kiss her cheek before falling into the bench opposite her. “We’re a bit short handed, and Dean’s meeting with Neville ran long. Cho should be fine until he gets here.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you’re sure?” Hermione questioned, looking over at the bar as Cho took over running the orders.</p><p> </p><p>“She’ll be fine,” Seamus assured. He turned and grinned at Hermione, “How was your holiday? You haven’t been by.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione groaned. “Oh, don’t do that,” she pleaded. “No small talk.”</p><p> </p><p>Seamus chuckled. “Hermione.”</p><p> </p><p>“Seamus.” Hermione sighed back.</p><p> </p><p>Seamus just grinned at her and ran his fingers through his dark brown hair, “Dean and I talked over the holidays. Really, we talked about this to death, and while we’re very grateful for the offer, we’re going with an agency.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, thank god,” Hermione breathed before the words were filtered and she was able to stop them from coming out. She looked up at Seamus with wide eyes. “I mean…”</p><p> </p><p>Seamus laughed, waving the words away. “Honestly, I had the same reaction.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh god.” Hermione groaned, her hands on her chest, not realizing just how much anxiety she had been carrying over the decision. “I was… Wait what?”</p><p> </p><p>Seamus just shrugged. “Dean and I- with this last adoption falling through, we knew we wanted to do surrogacy, so we spent that last couple months talking about it; researching, making calls…”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded intently, fingers wrapping around her pint.</p><p> </p><p>“We started talking about what would happen if we asked someone close to us, and your name came up, obviously, and…” Seamus chuckled. “Dean thought I was taking the piss.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no!” Hermione groaned. “I really did mean it when I offered.”</p><p> </p><p>Seamus nodded. “I tried telling him that. He then reminded me that you were pissed when you made the original offer.”</p><p> </p><p>“I was fine,” Hermione insisted.</p><p> </p><p>“You were a wee bit fucked that night,” Seamus laughed loudly. “I was meself, which is why I think I took it so seriously.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione huffed a laugh before letting the giggles take over her. “Oh, we’re quite the pair, Seamus.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aye,” he nodded with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you convince Dean that I had offered?”</p><p> </p><p>Seamus nodded. “And we talked about it, but I don’t think either one of us felt right about asking you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why not?”</p><p> </p><p>Seamus tilted his head. “Why are you so curious? I just heard you give the biggest sigh of relief over it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Apparently you did, too!” Hermione laughed. “I want to know how you figured it out, Seamus. I honestly didn’t know how I was going to react or even say yet.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know how we came to the decision,” Seamus admitted. “It’s a blur. We just knew we couldn’t ask you to do that for us. It’s a lot to sacrifice, and I don’t know that Flint would be overly keen about it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know that he is.” Hermione acknowledged. “I haven’t even talked to him about it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Also, Dean wanted to go through an agency. There are some that have great support systems within them, and it’s just…” Seamus took a deep drink of his pint as he looked at the word. “What’s the fucking word he used…? Streamlined! We’ve started some of the paperwork. It’s massive.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione laughed. “I’m sure.”</p><p> </p><p>“We do adore you, Hermione, and will always appreciate the offer. But once Dean and I talked, I think the relief came when we decided that it would be easier to go with someone that wasn’t so close to us.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione leaned forward and gripped Seamus’ hand that wasn’t holding the pint. “I’m happy for you, Seamus.”</p><p> </p><p>Seamus nodded in thanks. “Panicked a bit, did you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Only a bit!” Hermione admitted. “I don’t know,” she sighed. “I thought I would be able to say yes, but it…”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a lot.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a lot!” Hermione nodded. “And it opened doors to other questions I have to ask myself.”</p><p> </p><p>“Will we be seeing a wee Granger-Flint wean running around soon?” Seamus teased, pint to his lips.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione could feel herself pale, and knew she had when Seamus started laughing.</p><p> </p><p>“If that’s not a panicked look, I don’t know what is.”</p><p> </p><p>“I-”</p><p> </p><p>Seamus nodded. “Lot’o questions,” he repeated.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded. “I held Neville’s daughter today.”</p><p> </p><p>“Cute little thing, isn’t she?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded again as she took a sip of her beer. “She is. But aren’t I supposed to feel something?”</p><p> </p><p>Seamus tilted his head in consideration. “Like what? Do you think your ovaries will literally explode as a sign that ‘it’s time’?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I’m a medical professional. They don’t actually explode.” Hermione put a hand up as if to stop her statement and sighed. “I mean they do, but not because you want to have children. It’s usually because a cyst will-”</p><p> </p><p>“Please don’t,” Seamus interrupted her, his faced screwed up in a mix of horror and disgust. “There’s a reason I work at a pub and not a hospital.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dean said Travers vomited a couple weeks ago and you were the one that cleaned it up.”</p><p> </p><p>“I deal with the stuff that comes out just fine. The things inside are all you.” Seamus said, pointing his pint at her. “If you weren’t expecting your ovaries to give you a sign, what did you expect to happen?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione lifted a shoulder in bewilderment, finger tracing the condensation of her mug. “Shouldn’t I have felt some intrinsic need for a child?” she sighed, voicing a fear that had been nagging at her from deep inside. “Am I broken?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve never been overly fond of children, love.”</p><p> </p><p>“I like children,” Hermione muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“You like Teddy,” Seamus countered with a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“I <em>love</em> Teddy,” Hermione corrected. She sighed and tapped her fingers against her pint, not sure what she was feeling.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione had thought about children, in an abstract ‘maybe when I’m settled in my career’ type of way, but it had never been a serious thought she’d really held on to for long. It was a societal expectation, a checkbox on some pre-determined list of being an adult that she was meant to check off. Only she hadn’t made that list, and if she had, Hermione doubted it would be there in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t begrudge her friends having children; she hadn’t lied to Neville. She loved the children in her friends and family group. Teddy was her little brother and she loved spending time with him and missed his presence in her life sorely when he was away at school. She had enjoyed Hannah’s stories of pregnancy, and even at four months old, adored little Ava. She lived for Pansy’s constant pregnancy updates and knew, without a doubt, that she would adore that child as well.</p><p> </p><p>But, it wasn’t a <em>need</em> for Hermione. She saw a baby and didn’t have a sense of envy for it; as Seamus had said, her ovaries didn’t explode whenever she saw a baby. There was no baby fever whenever a friend or colleague announced their new child. She didn’t look at Marcus and think about what their future children would look like.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione thought about what other pets they could get away with getting in the flat. She thought about what the aviary would look like in a couple years’ time. She thought of quiet nights with just Marcus and their animals, of holidays in different countries. She thought that if they did move to somewhere bigger than the flat, it would be to give the animals more room, not for a nursery.</p><p> </p><p>Did that make her horrible? Did it make her selfish?</p><p> </p><p>“You do know that you’re allowed to not want children, right?” Seamus asked.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione blinked at him. “Am I?”</p><p> </p><p>Seamus nodded. “If you need permission, this is me giving you permission.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione gave a low laugh. “I think Marcus’ mum wants grandchildren.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, but it’s not her growing a wean in her belly, is it?” Seamus smirked. “What do you want? What does Marcus?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione sighed. “I don’t know.” She tapped her beer and looked at her friend. “When’s a good time to have the ‘do you want kids’ talk?”</p><p> </p><p>“If it’s on your mind, probably now.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione clinked her glass with Seamus’. “Have I ever told you how smart you are?”</p><p> </p><p>“As you were my study partner, I would hope so.” Seamus snorted into her beer.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>XxxxxxX</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“How much shite do you have, Flint?” Cassius Warrington complained as he lugged another box through the flat. “Haven’t seen this man in nearly three months! Only calls me when he’s moving!”</p><p> </p><p>“Doesn’t even tell us he’s moving!” Graham Montague shouted from behind his own box before he let it drop on the ground in the living room, wincing when he heard the rattling come from inside.</p><p> </p><p>“Doesn’t. Even. Tell. Us. He’s. Moving!” Cassius emphasized as he dropped his box next to Graham’s and ruffled his hand through his short, tight, black curls. His fingers pushing up his round, gold framed John Lennon-esque glasses up the bridge of his nose. The glass was smudged with fingerprints from the amount of times he’d had to push them back up.</p><p> </p><p>“Haven’t seen the man in three months and all he does is bitch at me,” Marcus muttered to Adrian. “Didn’t even say hello.”</p><p> </p><p>“Didn’t. Even. Say. Hello!” Adrian mocked emphasized as they both placed boxes in the space beneath the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>“You mock,” Graham said, crossing his arms over his chest, “But you only call when you need something.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s an outright lie!” Marcus argued as he crossed his own arms and towered over the man. “I dare you to say that to my face.”</p><p> </p><p>“Short joke, good one.” Graham rolled his green eyes in mock annoyance. “Not my fault you’re abnormally massive.”</p><p> </p><p>“Want to know what else is abnormally massive?” Marcus smirked.</p><p> </p><p>“All right, you cross the line with the cock jokes,” Cassius snorted. “You know Graham is sensitive about his.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oi! Fuck off! you’re supposed to be on my side!” Graham squawked as he shoved as Cassius arm.</p><p> </p><p>“No wonder no one likes it when we all get together,” Adrian muttered as he went over to the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>While Marcus and Adrian had grown up together and had been damn near inseparable throughout their school years, the same could be said for Cassius and Graham.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus gave his friends a cursory glance. Cassius was poking through the boxes, though he’d been the one to help pack them up. Dark skin, deep brown eyes, and all sharp angels, from his jaw that was covered in stubble to his wiry frame. Where Marcus and Adrian stood at or over the 6 feet mark, Cassius hovered around 5’8”.</p><p> </p><p>Cassius had been part of the Track and Field team at Hogwarts, but had also played football and had even been good enough at the game to get scouted by a number of professional football team. The plan had gone a bit sideways when he had busted his ankle halfway through his last season and had hung up his cleats, ready to pursue his other passion: Art.</p><p> </p><p>Cassius had ended up graduating at the Royal College of Arts and currently had an art studio in Camden where he worked on different faux leather projects and canvas art. He also lived in the flat above it with his wife Tracey; his high school sweetheart who had gone on to become an international model. Cassius also hosted a weekly podcast that helped promote other UK-based artists, where they talked about their methods, inspiration, struggles, and all-in-all journey into the art world.</p><p> </p><p>On the flip side was baby-faced Graham, with his pale skin, green eyes, and auburn hair and beard, was the shortest of the four, only an inch shorter than Cassius. Graham had also played sports throughout his years at Hogwarts. After graduation, he had gone on to get his business degree at Cambridge.</p><p> </p><p>Graham married young. Scarlett had been a nice woman from a good upbringing; quiet, and had very little in common with her husband, and they had both known it from the beginning. They both easily admitted that the only reason they had gotten married was because their parents had found out about their unplanned pregnancy. They had given their relationship a solid try, but divorced, rather amicably, two years after their marriage, and shared custody of their now five-year-old daughter, Amelia. Graham still worked for the family business, but he enjoyed managing luxury hotels around the UK and the travel involved.</p><p> </p><p>While they had all branched out, their paths diverging after prep school, they had always remained close friends. While Marcus had formed some of the best friendships with his Bath teammates, and still held them all in high regard, <em>this</em> was his comfort group. These were the men he trusted with anything and everything and knew there would be no judgement within them.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, this bird seems much more well-read than your other girlfriends,” Graham announced as he poked around the bookshelves.</p><p> </p><p><em>All right, a little bit of judgment,</em> Marcus internally conceded.</p><p> </p><p>“Remember when Candace-” Cassius started.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re not playing this game,” Marcus warned, picking up the box Cassius had dropped and moving it under the stairs and out of the way.</p><p> </p><p>“That was a sticky situation,” Graham finished anyway, turning away from the bookshelf with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>“Sticky,” Cassius agreed with a nod.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Sticky</em>,” They both said in unison with a teasing grin, causing Marcus to roll his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re both annoying,” Marcus said, crossing over to grab Graham’s box.</p><p> </p><p>“Annoying,” Adrian echoed from the kitchen where he was rummaging through the refrigerator.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Annoying,</em>” Marcus and Adrian said in unison mocking Cassius and Graham.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s pretty,” Cassius said as he picked up one of the framed pictures from the couch’s side table.</p><p> </p><p>A package had appeared a couple of days before for Hermione from Josie in New York. Inside had been a card claiming this to be Hermione’s true Christmas present, along with five carefully packaged framed pictures of them that his sister had taken over the course of their holiday. Hermione had set about placing the photos around the flat. The one Cassius was holding was of Marcus and Hermione napping on the couch in the living room of the house in the Cotswolds.</p><p> </p><p>“This thing with your bird- Serious, then?” Graham asked, looking over Cassius’ shoulder to peek at the photo.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus nodded as he crossed over to the kitchen, accepting the beer Adrian held out for him. “I like to think so, seeing as you helped me move in.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are we meeting her?” Graham asked. He settled on one of the stools Hermione had put at the island counter, Cassius standing at his side. Both accepted the bottles Adrian handed them.</p><p> </p><p>“Or does she have another late shift?” Cassius smirked. “Starting to think you hired someone to stand in as your girlfriend.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not fair. The last time you were supposed to meet her, you both cancelled,” Marcus accused.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s starting to think Marcus and I made you both up,” Adrian teased back.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, you’ll meet her,” Marcus answered. “She texted a couple of minutes ago that she’ll be home soon. She’s waiting on the food.”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s feeding us?” Cassius asked, then nudged Graham, “We’ll need to be on our best behavior, then.”</p><p> </p><p>Graham nodded in agreement, running his fingers through his brown hair, only to freeze when Cassius grabbed his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop! You’re ruining it!” Cassius reprimanded.</p><p> </p><p>“Fix it then!” Graham argued.</p><p> </p><p>“Not at all married, though.” Adrian muttered around his beer bottle.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus snorted. “I hear Tracey gets very jealous.”</p><p> </p><p>“As if you two aren’t just as married,” Cassius retorted, giving Graham’s hair one last fix before turning to Marcus and Adrian. He adjusted his glasses on his nose. “And Trace is very secure with my relationship with Graham.”</p><p> </p><p>“She’d have to be,” Marcus chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“Tracey said that if she and Cassius ever opened up their relationship, I’d be their third.” Graham boasted.</p><p> </p><p>Adrian looked up at Marcus, who laughed and answered Adrian’s unasked question. “I’m not opening up my relationship to anyone. And if I did, you wouldn’t be our third.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who would?” Adrian asked, offended.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not getting sucked into this conversation,” Marcus groaned. The hypotheticals would go on for hours if he humored them. “Go find the game on the telly; I need to let Talbot in from outside.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you have a cat?” Graham asked, looking around the flat. “I heard about a cat.”</p><p> </p><p>“Crooks is upstairs. He doesn’t like people much, so he tends to stay up there until Hermione comes home. Graham, mind helping me?”</p><p> </p><p>Graham raised a brow of interest. “With untying your dog?”</p><p> </p><p>“I think there are still a couple of boxes outside, and I can’t grab boxes and the dog at the same time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure,” Graham said, unconvinced, and stood up, leaving his beer on the counter to follow Marcus outside while Adrian and Cassius settled on the couch.</p><p> </p><p>“I know there are no more boxes out here,” Graham started as made their way outside and down the stairs to the garden. “I know because I had the last box! What do you want to talk about that you don’t want the other two idiots to hear?”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus laughed as they neared a jumping Talbot, who was tied to one of the posts of the garden. Marcus hadn’t wanted Talbot underfoot while the group had unloaded boxes, and had made sure the growing pup had had enough lead to move about the garden area.</p><p> </p><p>“If this is about proposing, I need to meet her first,” Graham continued. Inside of following Marcus over to Talbot, he went towards the storage shed. “Also, Cassius is better at the ring shopping. He picked Scarlett’s ring and she said it was one of the few good things of our marriage. Plus, you’ve seen the thing he put on Tracey’s finger.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus chuckled, as he and Talbot made their way over to Graham, “No, I’m not proposing. Also, I’m fairly sure Hermione would want to pick her ring and take Josie and my mum along for that ride.”</p><p> </p><p>Graham grinned. “They really like her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bloody love her,” Marcus admitted. “You guys will like her, too.”</p><p> </p><p>Graham frowned at him. “Marcus, we already do. You know that, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“You haven’t met her.” Marcus pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>“We don’t have to,” Graham laughed. “Cassius and I would like to meet her, but Adrian’s got nothing but wonderful things to say about her. If she made it past Adrian, then I know she’s great.”</p><p> </p><p>“Katie made it past Adrian,” Marcus pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>Graham shrugged, crouching down to pet Talbot. “Katie made it past because we were sixteen and she was sweeter back then. Before the fame went to her head.”</p><p> </p><p>“True enough,” Marcus conceded.</p><p> </p><p>“Also, you’re taking steps that you’ve never taken with another woman before,” Graham continued. “And you’re happier.” He shrugged. “I haven’t seen you like this in a long time. Honestly, Marcus, I don’t think I’ve <em>ever</em> seen you like this.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think I’ve ever <em>felt</em> like this.” Marcus shifted, his thoughts turning over in his head and letting the silence go on as he mulled over how he wanted to ask Graham the questions that had been in there since that morning.</p><p> </p><p>“Just ask,” Graham laughed as he stood back up, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his jeans.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“I can hear your mind whirring in there. You go quiet when you’re thinking of how to talk about something.”</p><p> </p><p>Permission given, Marcus blurted out his thought, “How did you know you wanted kids?”</p><p> </p><p>Graham blinked in surprise before laughing. “Fuck me, you really go for it when you’re in love, don’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not…” Marcus shook his head. “No, that’s not… I mean, how did you and Scarlett decide you wanted kids? Did you talk about it?”</p><p> </p><p>Graham looked up at his friend curiously. “Marcus, Amelia was unplanned. You know that.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus winced, because he did know that. He had been on that phone call when Graham had been panicking about it. “Right.”</p><p> </p><p>“Scarlett and I never talked about it, but I knew I wanted to be a dad. So, it all worked out really.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>That</em>,” Marcus pointed out. “How did you know that?”</p><p> </p><p>“That I wanted to be a dad?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>Graham shrugged. “I don’t know. I just did. Same way Cassius knows he wants to be a dad. We always talked about our kids one day. How they’d grow up together and all that shite. I think at one point we’d planned on having our wives up the duff at the same time.” Graham shrugged. “Obviously that didn’t work out.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s always been part of your plan?”</p><p> </p><p>“That and I’m an only child, male, and the last Montague. I have to have kids,” Graham said dryly.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m the last male Flint,” Marcus murmured.</p><p> </p><p>“But Josie could keep the Flint name,” Graham pointed out. “If she marries, she doesn’t have to take her partner’s last name.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus nodded absently. Knowing Josie, she probably wouldn’t. She liked certain aspects of traditions but enjoyed breaking them more.</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you ask?” Graham asked.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“No, don’t do that!” Graham groaned, tilting his head back in frustration. “Don’t do the shrug and shut down thing. I hate it when you do that.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus sighed. Bless Graham. Of the four of them, he was the one most likely to call them out on their shite. “I’m trying to figure out if it’s too soon to talk to Hermione about…” Marcus waved his hand in the air encompassing their conversation. “All of this.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kids?”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus nodded. “I like where we are. I want to stay here for a bit and just enjoy it.”</p><p> </p><p>“You mean this flat or…”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I mean <em>this</em>…” Marcus grunted as he searched for the words. He looked down at Talbot, who had laid on the ground over Marcus’ feet. “This space,” He said finally, looking at his friend “This stage we’re at. I like this. I can see marriage in our future, but I’m in no rush to get there, but I feel like kids are a big thing.”</p><p> </p><p>“They are.”</p><p> </p><p>“And I don’t know that I… want that.”</p><p> </p><p>Graham nodded. “Talk to her about it.”</p><p><br/>
“But how?” Marcus groaned.</p><p> </p><p>Graham blinked and looked around the garden in confusion, before looking back at Marcus. “Are we not talking about it now? Did you not bring up this topic of conversation? Marcus, she’s your friend as much as she is your girlfriend. And from what I’ve heard, you both communicate well. Just blurt it out like you did with me.”</p><p> </p><p>“And that’s all right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why wouldn’t it be? Wouldn’t it be better to talk about it now, then say, two years down the line when you realize you’re both not on the same page about things in your relationship? It weighs on you, Marcus. Trust me. These are conversations I would have loved to have had with Scarlett before she got pregnant and we got married. We had them after and look what it got us. We were friendly throughout the divorce, but it took us forever to be friends again.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus nodded in understanding. “Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just talk to her, Marcus. Especially if it’s sitting heavy on your shoulders, and it seems like it is.”</p><p> </p><p>“I will,” Marcus agreed, only to look down at Talbot when he started whining. Both Marcus and Graham turned toward the edge of the building when they heard a car door close. Marcus could hear Hermione’s voice filter through as she thanked who ever had driven her home.</p><p> </p><p>She appeared around the corner, hands holding four bulging bags of takeaway. Her eyes brightened when she caught sight of them, grinning as she set the bags down on one of the outdoor metal tables and made her way over.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello!” She greeted, “You must be Graham.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am. It’s nice to finally meet you. I’ve heard wonderful things.”</p><p> </p><p>“All true,” Hermione laughed, shaking Graham’s hand, before looking up at Marcus with a smile. “Hello.”</p><p> </p><p>“”ello.” He smiled back, leaning down to kiss her. “Have a good catch up with Seamus?”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded. “It was good.” She jabbed her thumb over her shoulder. “I told him you had friends over, so he doubled your usual order,” she laughed, her attention pulling from Marcus when Talbot jumped up, his paws on her stomach.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, hello to you to, you little idiot.” She looked up at Graham as she pushed lightly at Talbot for him to sit. “I hope Crooks wasn’t too much of a bother. He can be a grump when the mood strikes him. I’m sure it’s why he and Marcus get on so well.”</p><p> </p><p>Graham choked out a laugh, before nodding. “I didn’t see him.”</p><p> </p><p>“He stayed up in the loft,” Marcus explained.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh good!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Hermione, I have a question for you,” Graham started.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus shifted, wondering where Graham was going with the conversation. Surely he wouldn’t bring up the conversation they just had <em>now.</em></p><p> </p><p>“All right?” Hermione smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“We were talking upstairs and the question was posed- if you and Marcus opened your relationship up to a third, who would it be?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione let out a surprised laugh. “I…”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t answer that.” Marcus muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn’t know how to answer, anyway. It’s never come up in conversation.” Hermione bit her lip as she thought. “And there’s questions that come with all that as well. Are we only taking what I want into consideration or are we only taking Marcus’ wants? Or both? And if it’s both, I don’t think any of our friends would fit the balance of what we would need, because Marcus likes….”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus was quick to cover Hermione’s mouth, cutting off her words while Graham laughed in delight. “He doesn’t need to know.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione flushed. Marcus chuckled as he let go. “My mouth got ahead of me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I noted that,” Marcus chuckled. “Come on, let’s go introduce you to Cassius and get everyone fed.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded and moved to grab the bags off the table.</p><p> </p><p>“I like her. Also, if that’s her response to a random question with a stranger, I’m sure the kid talk will go well.” Graham softly reassured Marcus before heading over to help Hermione with the bags.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus nodded in agreement. Graham helped in easing his anxiety about the topic. He had to remind himself that one of the things he loved about Hermione was how easy it was to talk to her about anything. This would be no different.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you all enjoyed!! Next chapter up 4/10</p><p>Links:</p><p>	• <a href="https://www.badegg.london/">Bad Egg London</a></p><p>I could not find the name of the models that I have fancast for Cassius and Graham, so if anyone knows who they are, please let me know!!<br/>• <a href="https://www.pinterest.com/pin/222576406572980083/">Fancast for Cassius</a><br/>• <a href="https://www.pinterest.com/pin/222576406572980096/">Fancast for Graham</a></p><p>The 'Sticky' part is not mine, but from Luke T. and Luke M. from Series 6 of Love Island, who, not going to lie, I base Graham and Cassius off of. Watch their bromance <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQ2T6mbxoZo&amp;list=WL&amp;index=129">Here</a>.</p><p>Also, Marcus and his friendships are based <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ak3swRvxpjQ&amp;list=WL&amp;index=130"> on the men</a> of that season….which is my plug to go watch Series 6 of Love Island LOL.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. In Which They Make Plans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hermione and Marcus have a serious talk...in a not so serious place.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all for the love! Posting and reading your comments at the highlights of my days/weeks. &lt;3</p><p>A big thank you to my beta Jaksan118!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione waved goodbye to Fay, thankful that her friend had dropped her off to the flat after their midnight shift. She glanced at her phone with a yawn, noting it was already 9:30 in the morning, and stopped to think if her Saturday was free or if she had to work her double shift that weekend. She was pretty sure she had the rest of the weekend free.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione groaned out of pure exhaustion as she walked up the steps to the flat, her new messenger bag that Marcus had gifted her for Christmas hitting the outside of her leg. Her old bag had been put in a storage box and was currently living in the space underneath the stairs in the flat.</p><p> </p><p>She gave another yawn as she opened the door and stepped into the mud room. She kicked off her trainers, slipping them into the shoe cubby by the door. She turned when she heard the dog door slap open and close as Talbot raced towards her.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh hello, my little idiot!” she laughed, crouching to grab Talbot before he slammed into her. Talbot was quickly growing into his paws but still tended to topple over them in excitement. She cupped his face and kissed his nose, letting him go as she waited for Crookshanks, who had followed behind Talbot at a more sedate pace. Hermione ran her fingers through her cats’ fur, smiling when he arched into her hand and sat in front of her while Talbot’s tail enthusiastically thumped on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>As Hermione stood, Crooks wound his way through her feet and Talbot ran out of the room. She opened her messenger bag, pulled out her dirty scrubs and threw them in the washer. She noted that the washer was full and smiled at the small habit that she and Marcus had picked up over the near month that they had been living together.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus had filled the washer with a load of their dirty clothes but had left it unwashed so she could add in her dirty scrubs from that morning. Hermione went about starting the washer. Out of habit, she checked the dryer, but saw that Marcus had already emptied it. Marcus had taken to not only loading the washer, but unloading it into the dryer when he left for work and taking it out when he arrived back home. Hermione knew, though, that there would be a basket filled with clean clothes for her to fold and put away when she got up to their room, as Marcus hated doing that bit of laundry.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione closed the dryer and checked her messenger bag, pulling out her phone and hanging her keys on the hook by the elevator. She hung her messenger bag on the hook next to the one that held Marcus’ backpack. She scooped a purring Crooks up and headed further into the flat, another yawn escaping her lips. She grinned at the sounds of an annoyed Marcus.</p><p> </p><p>“That was a fucking foul!” he shouted.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione found Marcus standing behind the couch, hands laced behind his head, his eyes focused on the telly. She glanced at the screen and saw Arsenal was in fact playing- and losing.</p><p> </p><p>“All right, my bear?”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus turned to look at her, dropping his hands and grinning. “You’re home!” His eyes wandered back to the TV, throwing his arm out in frustration. “Oi! Fuck off with that!”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione snorted as she let Crooks down on the couch. “How’s the game?”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t look so chuffed because my team is losing.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione lifted a shoulder, smirk playing on her lips. “I’d like to point out, my team did great last night.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm,” Marcus grumbled, grabbing at her as she neared him and wrapping his arms around her waist. “Long night?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded against his chest. “I need a shower and sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus kissed the top of her head before letting her go, “Go on, then. I’ll make you something to eat.”</p><p> </p><p>“Something-”</p><p> </p><p>“Light,” Marcus finished with a nod. “I know.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” she breathed, looking up at him gratefully.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course. Go; I’ll get started on food while you shower.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded and started making her way upstairs. As she had predicted, there was a basket filled with clean clothes sitting next to the chair in the corner. Marcus had already picked up the clothes Hermione had thrown onto the chair the night before when she had been getting ready for work and had made the bed. She felt a bit guilt that she would have to unmake it, but her exhaustion made it hard to feel overly so.</p><p> </p><p>She made her way to the bathroom and towards the shower to turn the nozzles on to let the water warm. Once the water was running, she freed her hair from its braid before wiggling out of her leggings, jumper, and undergarments, kicking them under the sink.  She eyed the tub wistfully, but knowing that the warm water would lull her to sleep, and the fact that she really wanted to pass out in the bed, she walked towards the stream of water coming out of the showerhead.</p><p> </p><p>She tested the temperature before stepping into the fall of water, her muscles instantly untensing as the hot water eased over her aching body. It had been a long -and what felt like a non-stop- night at the A&amp;E. She blamed Zacharias Smith, it had been fairly slow at the start of her shift, but 1AM hit and she had been speaking with Fay, when Smith had leaned up against the nurses station and had said the words that no one in emergency services dared to utter: “<em>Slow night tonight, eh?” </em> </p><p> </p><p>The groans and glares that had followed had been loud and severe. Twenty minutes later, it had been like Smith had jinxed them all, as the quiet night they had started off with suddenly turned into an avalanche of patients. Hermione was sure she hadn’t been able to sit down once after she’d seen her first patient. She had a dinner (Or had that been early breakfast? It had been 3 AM) of Twiglets, Jammie Dodgers, and coffee from the vending machine in the break room, and even then, she’d had it standing up while consulting with one of the nurses on one of her patients. Hermione had only sat down when she had climbed into Fay’s car and wasn’t ashamed to say that she’d been half asleep by the time Fay had started it and made the short trip home.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione scrubbed her face tiredly, before going through the motions of washing off the grime from the night. She was running her fingers through her curls, making sure the conditioner was through all the ways to the ends, when she felt eyes on her. She looked up to see Marcus leaning up against the bathroom wall, watching her intensely.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t start,” she warned, feeling the heat in his gaze. “I’ll fall asleep on you before you even get undressed.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus gave a laugh before putting his hands up in surrender. “All right, I won’t. Though are you sure you don’t need me to wash your back?”</p><p> </p><p>“As tempting as that is.” Hermione laughed as she dipped her head back to wash the conditioner out. “Can you get my pajamas?”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus nodded. “Already did. I ran them through the dryer for a bit so they’re nice and warm for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione grinned and could feel herself warm at the gesture. Her standard for boyfriends was fairly low, but Marcus had by far exceeded all of them. It wasn’t even that he’d warmed her clothes to impress her- he’d been considerate from the start. Making sure he fed her after a long shift, that the bins were out on trash day, taking Talbot out for a run later in the day so she could sleep in before a night shift, and recently making sure her pajamas were nice and warm for her before she crawled into bed. It was little things like that that reminded her daily why she had chosen this man to love.</p><p> </p><p>She looked over at him. His eyes were still heavy on her, and she knew he’d be undressed and on her if she gave him any type of signal. <em>Tempting,</em> she thought, but she could feel herself fading fast, and instead turned off the water and snagged her towel off the bar.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you work today?” Hermione asked as she dried off and really took Marcus in. He was in his track pants and a t-shirt with the Longbottom gym logo; which he only wore when going to work. If he’d had the day off, he would still be in his pants and would have still been in bed, watching the game.</p><p> </p><p>It was rare that Marcus worked on the weekend. He usually only did it when he needed to shift his schedule around because he had something going on during the week, or when he covered for another trainer.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus nodded at the question, glancing at his watch. “Just a few hours- Ade just got back in town and wanted to meet for a session, and I’m covering a couple of Cedric’s clients.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m surprised you didn’t meet Ade earlier; doesn’t he sometimes join you on those obscene 6 AM runs?” Hermione teased. She flipped her hair over her head to wrap it in her hair towel.</p><p> </p><p>“I wanted to make sure you got home okay since you refused to let me pick you up.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione raised an eyebrow. “And you wanted to watch the game?”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus rolled his eyes. “Yes, I also wanted to watch the game.”</p><p> </p><p> “What time are you leaving?” Hermione laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Ade is meeting me downstairs for a run in about ten minutes. I’ll take Talbot with me. Unless you think he’ll wake you when I bring him back.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione shook her head and went to the sink, starting to bend to gather her clothes up but noting they were already gone. The man could pick up after her, but still left his wet towels on the bed. He was a considerate enigma.  “No, it’ll be fine,” she said, straightening and opening the jar of lotion. “What time do you come home today? I haven’t checked the calendar. I don’t even know if I work tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m home around 4 today, and you don’t work until Monday morning.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh bless,” Hermione sighed in content. “We’ve had grocery shopping on the to-do list for the past week.”</p><p> </p><p>“We can do that tomorrow,” Marcus nodded. “I can pick up takeaway on the way home tonight, though. Any preference?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione wrinkled her nose as she finished putting lotion on her face, faced Marcus, and leaned up against the sink. “Not right now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Too tired to think?”</p><p> </p><p>“A bit, and I’m not overly hungry at the moment,” she admitted as she loosened her hair from the towel and eyed the hair products in contemplation.</p><p> </p><p>“I figured. I made you a slice of toast and a small bowl of oatmeal.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” Hermione replied, still eyeing the products before bargaining with herself and putting in the leave-in conditioner and hair oil. She knew Marcus was still watching her as she went through the motions of putting the product in her hair and then braiding it.</p><p> </p><p>Once she was finished, she moved over to him and leaned up to kiss the tip of his chin before moving towards the bedroom. She forwent knickers and pulled on a pair of warm sweatpants and Marcus’ hoodie that he had left on the bed. She pushed the arms up on the hoodie before climbing into the already unmade bed before snagging the toast off the plate Marcus had left on the nightstand, noting that he’d also set her oatmeal there, along with a bottle of water.</p><p> </p><p>“Ade is outside,” Marcus said, sticking his phone back in his pocket. “If you wake up before four and have a craving for dinner, text me and I’ll pick it up.”</p><p> </p><p>“I will,” Hermione affirmed as Marcus moved closer to her to kiss her. “Love you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Love you too, I’ll see you later.” He gave a snap of his fingers. “Come on Talbot, let’s go for a run.”</p><p> </p><p>The pup, who had been lying at the end of the bed, eyeing Hermione with her toast, jumped off the bed and headed down the stairs. Marcus followed and Hermione watched as they made their way through the flat, Talbot’s collar jingling with the movement, before the flat went silent as they disappeared into the mud room.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione looked around the room for Crookshanks, but noticed the curtains of the bedroom window were closed to block out the morning light. She knew Crooks had snuck in behind the curtains to lay in the window nook. She noted the soft rustle behind the curtain that could only be Crooks’ tail.</p><p> </p><p>“Too quiet,” she muttered between bites of toast before leaning over to Marcus’ side of the bed to snag the remote from his nightstand and turn on the telly. She skimmed the channels and settled on <em>Antiques Road Trip</em> before finishing her toast and bringing the bowl of oatmeal carefully to her lap.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione ate slowly, eyeing the show and yawning between spoonfuls before putting the empty bowl on the nightstand and snuggling down in the covers, arranging the pillows so that Marcus’ pressed against her back. She reached for her phone and plugged it into the charger before setting her alarm. While she wanted to catch up on sleep, she also wanted to be awake by the time Marcus came back home.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione didn’t remember much from the moment she fell asleep to when her alarm had gone off. She knew she’d fallen to sleep soon after getting comfortable in bed and had woken slightly when Talbot had come back from his walk. She was sure she heard Marcus moving around the room. She was pretty certain in the sleepy haze that she had muttered something about the laundry at Marcus, but had found herself back in deep sleep soon after. She hadn’t woken up after that until her alarm had pulled her out of her blanket cocoon, startled to find herself bracketed by Talbot and Crooks.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione turned off her alarm and lay in bed, staring the ceiling. The telly had turned off sometime during her sleep, as she didn’t hear it anymore. She took quick stock of her body and found it to still a bit achey from her shift, but she knew between her and Marcus, there were pain relivers in nearly every nook and cranny of the flat. She groaned and sat up, looking at the animals with a tired laugh. “Up now,” she said to them, rubbing her fingers through both their furs. “Come on Talbot. I’m sure you need to go out again.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nudged Crooks, who stretched and jumped off the bed. Hermione slipped her feet into her slippers at the side of the bed, stood, and stretched, grabbing for her empty oatmeal bowl, only to find it gone.</p><p> </p><p>“Didn’t imagine Marcus, then,” she laughed to herself, grabbing her phone instead before motioning for Talbot to follow her as she made her way downstairs. She led him out of the flat, not bothering with a lead, as Talbot was trained to go down the steps to the garden to do his business and come back up. She wrapped her arms around herself as she watched the pup sniff around and find a spot to go before trotting back up to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Good boy!” she said as she rubbed his head and led him back inside. “Come on; let’s get you a treat.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione rummaged through the kitchen cabinets and shelves and located the canister Marcus had put the dog treats in. They were high up on the shelf, as she and Marcus had once come home to find Talbot had broken into the thing when he’d found it on a bottom shelf.</p><p> </p><p>“Your father doesn’t take into account that your mother is short and can’t get them up there,” Hermione muttered as she dragged the step ladder out to reach the tin. “Not like you can climb the counter.” She eyed Talbot, then Crooks, who was eyeing them at the edge of the kitchen. “Unless you’ve got an accomplice.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione grabbed the tin and took out two treats before putting everything away and instructing Talbot to sit. “Two for your patience,” she told him, letting the pup take the treats from her hand.</p><p> </p><p>She looked about the flat and noted that somehow laundry hadn’t been the only thing she and Marcus had fallen in the habit of starting and completing for each other.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus had loaded and started the dish washer, leaving it for Hermione to unload and organize in the cabinets. Marcus had a particular way of loading the washer, and Hermione had a particular way of organizing the cabinets. Marcus had straightened out the coffee table, his clients’ files no longer scattered on the surface, and his game controller was currently tucked into the decorative box Hermione had designated for wayward remotes on the bookshelf.</p><p> </p><p>She went about picking up the pets’ toys that they had pulled out throughout the day and put them back in the baskets she had for them under one of the windows closest to the bookcase. Though a small game of tug-of-war ensued when Talbot decided he didn’t want his toys in their basket so that he could play with them instead.</p><p> </p><p>“All right, but you put them away when you’re done.” Hermione huffed, mock glaring at the pup that had his rope and a plush dumbbell under his paws. The dumbbell, part of a gym-themed plush squeaker toys that Adrian had gifted the pup. There was also a “paw-rotein” bar that Hermione dug out from under the couch, and a plush toy shaped like a pre-workout jug that Talbot liked to fling about, as it opened and featured a squeaker lightning bolt on the inside. She found the jar under the dining room table, the top under one of the stools in the kitchen, and the lightning bolt under the coffee table. She let Talbot have the two that he was stockpiling over on the couch and put the rest in the basket.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione looked around the living room and knew that Crooks’ toys were all upstairs as he tended to pull them out of his basket, play with them, and then horde them upstairs in the cat bed. She would get to that when she got to the laundry, she decided, and instead she grabbed a writing pad out of one of the drawers in the kitchen, opened the refrigerator, and sat in front of it as she eyed what they had -not much- and what they would need for at least another two weeks.</p><p> </p><p>She spent five minutes in front the refrigerator and another ten checking the cabinets and writing down their needs. Hermione usually set the base for their list, and Marcus would finish with the meal planning portion, as he was the main cook between the both of them. Once finished, Hermione left the pad on the counter for Marcus before trekking upstairs, checking her phone as she went.</p><p> </p><p>She had a couple of missed texts but checked the one from Marcus first.</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong><em>My Bear:</em></strong> Any dinner requests?</p><p> </p><p>Hermione had missed the text by about ten minutes. Knowing Marcus’ schedule, she knew he would be finishing up with a client and gathering his things, so she responded with the craving: <em>Pizza!</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>His response was nearly immediate.</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong><em>My Bear: </em></strong>All right. Put in the order and I’ll pick it up?</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>Hermione:</em></strong> The usual?</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong><em>My Bear:</em></strong> Yes.</p><p> </p><p>She opened the app to put in their pizza order: two large meat-filled pizzas, an order of cheesy garlic bread for her, and an order the chicken wings for Marcus. Their order also came with dessert, so she ordered the large Cadbury caramel cookie dough for Marcus and the white chocolate and caramel one for herself, as they were both addicted to the soft, decadent half-baked cookie, especially when it came with the vanilla ice cream.</p><p> </p><p>Once the order was placed, Hermione sent him the confirmation. She set her phone on her nightstand and started to straighten the bed. Once finished with the bed, Hermione grabbed the laundry basket from the corner off the room. She dumped the clean clothes on the bed and set the basket by the steps, a reminder to take it downstairs the next time she went down.</p><p> </p><p>She settled cross-legged on the bed and turned on the telly, choosing a marathon of <em>Buried in the Backyard</em> as she started to fold the laundry and separating it out into piles. Which is how Marcus found her nearly half an hour later.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, I think I’ve decided how to kill you, if things ever came to that,” Hermione said in way of greeting. Marcus paused at the top of the steps, full laundry basket in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Is this because I finished <em>The Haunting of Hill House</em> without you?”</p><p> </p><p>“You finished it?!” Hermione groaned. “Marcus! You know I can’t watch it alone! And now you’ll do that thing I don’t like!”</p><p> </p><p>“What thing?” Marcus grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“That thing where you stare at me when something scary is going to happen to get my reaction.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t do that!” he laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“You do! And then you do that wicked laugh!” Hermione accused.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus set the laundry basket next to the chair before going over to her and cupping her cheeks. “All right, I do do that, but I give you a cuddle after.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm,” Hermione grumbled as Marcus leaned down to kiss her.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello,” He greeted with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello,” She leaned up to kiss him.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you sleep all right?” Marcus asked as he placed one last kiss on her lips before pulling away.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded. “I did. You came up with Talbot, didn’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus nodded and gave a soft laugh. “You shouted at me about the washer.” He motioned at the second basket filled with their clothes. “I have dinner downstairs.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione looked down at the bed where the piles of folded clothes lay. “I wanted to have all this sorted before you got back so we could eat up here.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus looked at the pile of clothing before nabbing the empty basket Hermione had put near the stairs and set about putting the folded clothes inside. “We’ll put it all in here, and then we’ll put it in the closet tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded as she started to hand Marcus folded clothes to put in the hamper. Fifteen minutes later, they were settled on the bed to eat. Hermione had placed an old blanket over the comforter as a makeshift picnic blanket so they wouldn’t get the bed dirty as they ate.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus sat back against the headboard, left leg stretched out in front of him, while the other hooked underneath his left thigh to set his paper plate on. Hermione sat next to him, cross-legged, plate in front of her as she bit into her slice of pizza.</p><p> </p><p>“I was thinking about the space under the stairs and what to do with it. You know, after we clear it out,” Marcus said as he placed two slices of pizza on his plate.</p><p> </p><p>“After <em>you</em> clear it out,” Hermione muttered.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus rolled his eyes. “You have boxes under there, too.”</p><p> </p><p>“What would we do?” Hermione asked, pulling apart her cheesy bread.</p><p> </p><p>“I think we could turn it into a gym,” Marcus said.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione snorted. “You aren’t turning my reading nook into a home gym.”</p><p> </p><p>“The whole flat is a reading nook,” Marcus laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, this may be the argument that causes me to poison your protein,” Hermione grumbled as she bit into her bread.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus burst out laughing. “Is that how I’m supposed to go? Bad batch of protein? Do I need to start putting it up on the shelf with Talbot’s treats?”</p><p> </p><p>“Possibly, if you insist on a home gym. You work at one!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’d like to state for the record, that when we started dating you thought <em>I </em>was the serial killer.”</p><p> </p><p>“Noted. I’d like to add you shouldn’t lead girls down dark alleys on the first date.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus smirked. “Good thing I’m done with first dates then, huh?” He watched as Hermione grinned at his comment, obviously pleased. “Then what do you want to do with it?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know.” Hermione shrugged. “Which is why I asked you. We could get more bookshelves in there.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus laughed. “I love that you’re a reader, my dove, but you haven’t even filled the ones in the living room.”</p><p> </p><p>“Only because I haven’t unpacked all my books!” Her eyes widened. “What if there’s too many and they don’t all fit?”</p><p> </p><p>“While I have <em>no doubt</em> you will one day fill all the shelves downstairs, I doubt that the three boxes of books you have left and my two will put a dent in that goal.”</p><p> </p><p>“But what about when they <em>do</em> fill up?”</p><p> </p><p>“Then I’ll build you a bookcase.” Marcus tilted his head in consideration. “I’ll <em>hire</em> someone to build you a bookcase. But again, I don’t think you’ll fill them up anytime soon, unless you plan on moving your bookstore upstairs.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione chewed on her pizza as she thought, then nodded. “I take this as a personal challenge. They’ll be filled by years end.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus laughed but didn’t bother arguing. He knew moving in with Hermione meant moving in with her books as well. “That still gives us eleven months with an empty space underneath the stairs. Which is why…”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t say gym!” Hermione warned. “I’ll shove you off the bed! I swear I will, Marcus!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m only saying! A small weight rack and a bench,” He negotiated.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione glared at him. “No gym.”</p><p> </p><p>“No book nook,” Marcus retorted. He popped a piece of sausage that had fallen off his pizza into his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” Hermione sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“And we’re back at the start. What do you want down there?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione shrugged. “<em>I don’t know</em>. When I first saw the space, I thought of a small office. But there’s one downstairs that I need to get cleaned up, and I can work down in the store.” She looked at Marcus with a shake of her head. “I’m finding that Francis is a bit of a hoarder. Daphne and I are finding tax records from when he first opened. He refuses to let us bin any of it though, as ‘we’ll need it,’ and I’m really not even sure for what.” Hermione waved a hand dismissively, “I digress. An office is the only other thing I’ve thought of.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus scratched the back of his head. “An office?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded, twisting to get her beer off her nightstand that Marcus had brought up with the food. “That seemed to peak your interest.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus nodded slowly as he thought about it. “I…” He hesitated, causing Hermione to raise an eyebrow in his direction.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” she asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I just… haven’t said anything about this to anyone other than Neville, and now I’m a bit nervous about sharing,” he admitted.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione grinned. “Well, now you’ve got to tell me!”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus scratched his beard and nodded. “I’m looking into going back to school. Medical school.”</p><p> </p><p>“Office!” Hermione said quickly. “We’ll turn it into an office!” She clapped her hands over her mouth and shook her head. “Sorry, got excited,” she muttered through her hands.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus grinned at her enthusiasm, cupping her wrists and moving her hands from her mouth. “I like that your excited. Don’t stop that.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione smiled at him. “I know we talked about this- that you were thinking of going back to school. I hadn’t realized you’d already started moving towards that.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus nodded. “I spoke to Neville about what would happen if I needed to shorten my hours so I could go, and he’s willing to work with me on it. That’s if I even get accepted.”</p><p> </p><p>“You will!” Hermione assured confidently. “Did you already start looking?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been looking mostly in London. Imperial, UCL, Kings.”</p><p> </p><p>“What about Oxford or Cambridge? Edinburgh has a good program. Oh! Manchester too! Let me grab my laptop!”</p><p> </p><p>“No, wait!” Marcus laughed as he tugged on the back of her hoodie, as she had started off the bed, and pulling her back to him. He was also quick to grab the takeaway of chicken wings as it jostled with the movement.</p><p> </p><p>“But-” Hermione started as she settled back on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“You do realize that in my going to any other Uni outside of London, we would have to do long distance? For quite a while.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m well aware. I know my geography, thank you,” Hermione responded dryly with a roll of her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“You hate driving,” Marcus pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>“But I love you,” Hermione said plainly with a frown.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus sat back in surprise. “Oh.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know that,” Hermione said, frown still in place.</p><p> </p><p>“I do.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you really think by you going to Uni somewhere outside of London, I would break up with you?”</p><p> </p><p>“No but…”</p><p> </p><p>“Marcus,” Hermione said softly. “Most of those Uni’s are a bit more than an hour’s drive. You could commute if you wanted to, and would need to if you still planned on working at the gym during the week. If you chose something further away, I would hope we would figure that out together, and you wouldn’t take a good school out of the running because it was too far.”</p><p> </p><p>“And if I went for the six-year degree?” Marcus asked.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione picked at her plate, not out of hesitation, but in trying to figure out a way to tell Marcus that this relationship, <em>him</em>, was <em>it</em> for her. She didn’t want anything or anyone else, and for some reason finding the words to tell him that seemed so much <em>more</em> than just ‘I love you’. More intimate, more permanent. Just <em>more.</em></p><p> </p><p>Her doubts started to creep in; the insecure feeling of maybe he wasn’t quiet there. What a stupid thought that was-, he had moved in, hadn’t he? <em>But so had Ron,</em> Hermione argued with herself. She had stopped comparing the two ages ago. Marcus was nothing like her ex, and she knew that, but she also remembered how going to Uni and trying to balance a long-distance relationship had been like. But again, Marcus was different. It was a different relationship, a different set of standards, and they communicated well. But six years of going back and forth was a lot. She knew that, and knew it took a toll on a person, and on a relationship. They would be fine. They had only been dating five months, going on six. Who was to know what the next year held in store, let alone six!</p><p> </p><p>“All right,” Hermione said slowly as her thoughts whirred. “Say you do go for the six year. Where do you see us in that timeframe?”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus frowned. “What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione lifted a shoulder, trying for a casual approach, but having a feeling she was failing. “Us. Our relationship. Where do you see it within that timeframe?”</p><p> </p><p>“Like, are we still together?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then yes, I would hope we would be,” Marcus said with a frown. “Are you saying no to the six year.”</p><p> </p><p>“No!” Hermione groaned. “That’s not-” She sighed, not sure herself what she wanted to say. “I will support whatever you choose to do. As someone who is currently in the programme, I know what I’m signing up for when I say this. I know there will be late nights and weeks where we will not see each other at all and schedules that won’t mesh. I just…” She blew out a shaky breath, her anxiety clawing at her throat.</p><p> </p><p>“Hermione,” Marcus whispered as he set his plate down, wiped his hands, and shifted to cup her cheeks. “Why are you crying?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know!” she whined. She looked up at the ceiling and blew out a breath, trying to keep the tears in. “I… It got a bit overwhelming all of a sudden.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus nodded. “Breathe, love.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione sucked in a breath and shakily blew it out. “Not you going back to school, or… Just… Suddenly I was planning six years of our lives and…”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” Marcus gave a light chuckle as she looked away from the ceiling to look at him. “Hermione, that’s… I mean, yes, that’s a bit overwhelming.”</p><p> </p><p>“My brain can’t help it,” she muttered. “But I want you to make the best decision for you and your studies. If that means I have to <em>drive</em> the eight hours to Edinburgh every Friday just to sleep in the same bed with you for the weekend, I will do it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not going that far,” Marcus laughed, leaning forward to kiss her forehead. “All right?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded. “Sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, don’t apologize.” Marcus shook her head. “Don’t do that.” He looked around the room, before letting Hermione go. He leaned back to open the drawer of her dresser and scrounged around. “Let’s see…” he muttered, throwing a pen on the bed and finally finding the notepad he had stuck in there.</p><p> </p><p>He ripped the first page off, where he had been taking notes about a client’s workout plan and stuck the sheet back in his drawer before shutting it and setting the pad on the bed. “All right, come here.” He gestured for Hermione to come closer to him.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione frowned in confusion but scooted closer, yelping when Marcus picked her up and arranged her between his legs so that her back pressed against his chest, and moved their plates closer to their side. He set the pad on her lap and grabbed the pen from under his thigh.</p><p> </p><p>“What are we doing?”</p><p> </p><p>“You like making lists,” Marcus explained as he hooked his chin on her shoulder. “So, let’s make a list.” He tapped the pad. “Write ‘Year One’.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione twisted to looked at him. “Really?”</p><p> </p><p>“Will this make you feel better?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione blinked and nodded slowly. “Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then let’s do it.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione leaned forward and brushed her lips against his. Marcus met her halfway, accepting the kiss and nipping at her bottom lip before letting her go.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” she whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus nodded. “Go on, then. ‘Year One.’” He tapped the pad again before turning to get his beer off the nightstand.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Mine too, please!” Hermione said as she wrote on the pad.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus leaned over the bed to nab the beer from her nightstand, handing it to her when she held her hand out.</p><p> </p><p>“All right, so goals for year one…” Hermione said.</p><p> </p><p>“All right. School is still about a year off- I missed the application deadline for this year,” Marcus told her. “This year is all about research.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! I like research.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know you do, my dove,” Marcus chuckled. He hooked his chin over her shoulder again to watch her write. “I need to figure out what I need before applications, and where I’m applying to. Though if I’m looking outside of London, Oxford does have a good programme that fits what I’m looking at.”</p><p> </p><p>“All right,” Hermione nodded, writing out the notes on the pad. “We will make time to talk about what you’re looking for later.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus chuckled against her, fingers playing with the ends of her plait that was hanging over her shoulder. “I look forward to it. What about you?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione blew out a breath before taking a drag of her beer, pen tapping on the pad. “Well,” she started after swallowing. “I end my programme in April.”</p><p> </p><p>“You do.”</p><p> </p><p>“And I think I may take a break.” She shook her head. “I <em>know</em>. I know I’m taking a break,” Hermione said more firmly. “I’m going to tell Minerva at our next meeting that I’ll be leaving after my hours are complete.”</p><p> </p><p>“Focus on the bookstore?” Marcus asked as he reached for his plate of pizza.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded as she wrote it down. “Yes. And the bit of remodeling that needs to be done, especially with Luna’s tea shop.”</p><p> </p><p>“All right. So smaller goals for the year: Unpack all of our fucking boxes.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione laughed but nodded and wrote it down. “Clear out the storage shed outside.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus hummed in agreement around a mouthful of pizza. “I want to get finches!”</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” Hermione hummed back, rubbing the top of his thigh that bracketed her in place. “We’ll get them.”</p><p> </p><p>“All right, so Year One; how does it look?” Marcus asked, nudging Hermione’s plate into her shoulder and taking her beer from her hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’d like to add in at least two trips to Year One,” Hermione admitted, dropping the pad and pen and accepting her plate.</p><p> </p><p>“Are we doing a Christmas one?” Marcus smirked as she ate.</p><p> </p><p>“I mean…” Hermione started. “I go back and forth. I want to see the flat decorated, but I do not want to host anything, and Christmas away sounds wonderful. But then, does your mum want to spend Christmas with you? And what about your sister?”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around her to pick up the pen and paper and write <em>Christmas Holiday.</em>  </p><p> </p><p>“While I am used to spending Christmas with my mum, Alastor, and my sister, I’m sure they will understand if we take a holiday away. Also, we can always come back for New Year’s and see them.” He tapped the pad. “I say we take our first one in April.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe May.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione turned. “Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“Celebrate you finishing the programme.” He kissed the side of her neck. “You’ve been working hard- you deserve a couple of weeks away before jumping into another project, and career at that. I can arrange my schedule at the gym. Write it down.”</p><p> </p><p>She did, along with adding <em>Build Office</em> to the list.</p><p> </p><p>And so they went. Year Two was put on a new page, and still had a bit of a plan around it, with Marcus starting school and Hermione’s plan to work full time at the bookshop. She hoped to feel better about working at the hospital to volunteer her time. If not at the hospital, she knew of a few charities that she could help at. They still put down the goal of two taking trips.</p><p> </p><p>Years Three to Six were all on one page and featured more questions to ask when the time came. Some, more serious, like, did they still want to live in London? Did they want to get more pets?</p><p> </p><p>Then some more random ones, especially after Marcus had excitedly shouted, “Hermione, I could get a macaw!”</p><p> </p><p>So <em>‘Macaw?’</em> had gone on the page.</p><p> </p><p>By the time they had winded down, Marcus had unplaited Hermione’s hair and had started playing with the curls as they had talked and finished eating.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to get this cleaned up,” Marcus said, as he slid around Hermione and off the bed to start closing up the takeaway boxes. “Do you want me to bring your dessert up?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I’m fine for now. I’ll eat it in a bit,” Hermione said softly as she looked over their pages, chewing on her lip. She looked over at her side as Crookshanks rubbed himself against her, while Talbot, who now had his bed back, jumped up and sniffed at the now cleaned up blanket, licking up the crumbs that had gotten left behind. Hermione didn’t bother stopping him.</p><p> </p><p>She looked back down at the list and noticed there were still two big things missing that they hadn’t talked about. <em>Marriage and kids.</em> She contemplated bringing them up and argued with herself internally about it.</p><p> </p><p>Marriage wasn’t a priority, and Hermione was fine waiting on that. Though it would be nice to see Marcus’ thoughts and- <em>oh</em> was she moving too fast?</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to take a shower.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione looked up and found Marcus stripping off his shirt. He threw it towards the closet door before walking to the bathroom. “All right.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you all right?” Marcus asked, stopping at the doorway.</p><p> </p><p>She looked up at him and gave a nod. “Yes, why?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re staring at our list a bit hard there. The whole point of it was to ease your anxiety about it, not add more to it.” Marcus tilted his head and smirked. “Also, you usually stare when I take off my shirt, and I’m a bit offended that you didn’t just now.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione burst out in giggles and motioned him to come closer to her. He sauntered over, grabbing her hands and helping her stand on the bed. She rested her hands on his chest and nodded. “Yes, still hard and wonderful.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus laughed, leaning down to kiss Hermione, as even while standing on the bed, she still didn’t meet him at his height. “Thank you. I appreciate you keeping me humble.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione laughed against his lips before pushing him away “Go on, then.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re all right?”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded and patted his chest. “Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus took Hermione at her word and went to the bathroom to shower. Hermione sat back down on the bed between Talbot and Crooks, pulled the list back towards her, and sighed. She started chewing at her lip again as she pulled lightly at one of the loose curls, her thoughts straying back to the two missing items.</p><p> </p><p><em>Marriage,</em> she thought, still a bit firm that it wasn’t a priority, and still too soon to even think about. Definitely not a year one type thing. It would be nice to get Marcus’ thoughts on it, though.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione tapped the pen against the pad as she thought of the next missing item on the list, a pit forming in her stomach: <em>Kids.</em></p><p> </p><p>It had been nearly two weeks since Hermione talked to Seamus about the topic, where she had voiced for the first time that she wasn’t prioritizing having children and had no actual plan or intent to have them. It had made Hermione feel lighter to say it out loud, but there was still the issue of speaking to Marcus about it.</p><p> </p><p>Kids hadn’t seemed to be part of the plan for them in the six years they’d mapped out, but maybe it was because Hermione hadn’t brought it up?</p><p> </p><p>She groaned in frustration, gout up off the bed, and went into to the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>“All right, I have a question,” Hermione announced, which startled Marcus as he opened his eyes from under the shower of water.</p><p> </p><p>“If it’s <em>‘can I join you?’</em> there’s never a need to ask; the answer will always be <em>yes</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not my question,” Hermione said as she walked up to the empty bathtub and climbed in under Marcus’ watchful eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, I think I missed something. Why are you sitting in the bathtub?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because I wanted to talk to you about this,” she replied, and held up the pad of paper they had written on.</p><p> </p><p>“And this couldn’t wait until I got out of the shower?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione paused. “In hindsight, yes, but I’m already in the tub.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus laughed. “Again, I’m offended that the sight of me naked doesn’t seem to be distracting you anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione eyes Marcus’ dripping wet, naked body, and chewed on her lip. She looked back up to see him smirking at her, but she pointed the pad at him in determination. “Not today.” She blinked back at Marcus. “Well, maybe later.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t tease,” Marcus mock warned before nodding at the pad. “I knew something was still bothering you about the list. What are your questions, then?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione hesitated. She watched as Marcus grabbed his shampoo bottle to start washing his hair. She looked back at the pad before speaking.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just… My original question still stands. What happens to us?”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus looked over at Hermione through the stream of water washing out the shampoo. “In what sense? All if that – isn’t the plan to be together?”</p><p> </p><p>“But - what’s…” Hermione sighed. “You’ll be in your mid-thirties by the time we reach Year Six, you know?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m aware,” Marcus said slowly, working in the conditioner. “Am I too old for you now?” Marcus teased. He sobered slightly when he saw Hermione studying the pad. “Hermione?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to get married?”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus resisted the urge to ask if this was Hermione’s way of proposing. Instead, he washed the conditioner out if his hair, glad that she’d come in during the last part of his shower. He finished up and grabbed his towel off the rod.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not opposed to marriage if that’s what you’re asking,” he answered as he rubbed the water out of his hair and started wiping down the rest of his body. He wrapped the towel around his waist. “If you’re asking <em>when</em>, I don’t know.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not in a rush,” Hermione blurted. “This isn’t me angling for a ring, that’s not…”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus smiled gently at her. “I didn’t think you were.”</p><p> </p><p>And he honestly didn’t. He knew she wasn’t. He knew Hermione’s heart. If that had indeed been her intention, she would have had no problem telling him so. Having a feeling this was going to be a conversation that he would need to sit for, Marcus grabbed his pants from the rod he’d put them on and pulled them on.</p><p> </p><p>He ran the towel through his hair one more time before hanging it up on the rod and settled on the floor next to the tub, running his fingers through Hermione’s hair to push it out of her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you asking because you don’t? Are you asking to know my thoughts on the subject?”</p><p> </p><p>“What you think,” Hermione said firmly.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus nodded. He watched as Hermione leaned back in the tub and looked back at him. “In the aspect of marriage in general, I’m for it. I’d like to eventually get married. Have I thought much about the wedding itself?” Marcus shrugged. “Not really, though I do think I’d enjoy the planning aspect of it and would want to help with it.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione gave a quiet laugh. “I can see that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?” he grinned.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded. “You’re a romantic,” she said with her own smile, and ran her fingers through his hair. Both winced when she snagged on a tangle. “Go get me your brush and those products Josie brought you,”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you going to braid it again?” Marcus asked, groaning as he got up.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you hate it last time?” Hermione asked as she watched Marcus walk over to the sink and gather the items she had asked for, including a hair tie.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I liked it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good.” Hermione accepted the items and set them on the floor of the tub as Marcus sat in front of her on the floor, leaning back against the lip. “Because that is what I was planning on doing.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus let Hermione run the brush through his hair, untangling it and running her fingers through his hair, relaxing him.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been thinking about it, you know.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione paused, but he nudged her hand with his head to prompt her to keep running her fingers through his hair. “Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been thinking about it a lot. Us, I mean. Where we are now and what I want from it… <em>All</em>, I guess.” He felt the brush and Hermione’s fingers disappear from his head, but heard one of the product bottles open. He wasn’t sure which one, but knew Josie and Hermione had talked about what to use in his hair during their holiday, especially since Marcus didn’t have plans to cut it anytime soon. Apparently, the maintenance of his hair was of high importance to the two women.</p><p> </p><p>“And what were those thoughts?” Hermione asked, her fingers starting to run through his hair again.</p><p> </p><p>“That these last five months have felt like years, but also I’m aware that this has gone fast for both of us.”</p><p> </p><p>“I agree,” Hermione whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“I like where we are now. I like the comfort of where we are. It’s…” Marcus searched for the words and how he wanted to express what he’d been feeling the last couple weeks. “It’s this odd mix of feeling like it’s a new relationship still, while feeling comfort in just being <em>with you</em>. I like the idea of building a future with you, but I’m in no rush to jump into marriage.” He shrugged and turned when Hermione patted his shoulder to let him know she was done with his hair.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not in any rush either.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus held his hands out, accepting the brush and products Hermione handed him. He set them on the floor and motioned her to make room. “Budge up.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione moved as Marcus climbed into the tub with her. While it was wide enough, Marcus had to ruck up his legs, so he bracketed Hermione between them as she settled against his chest in the empty tub.</p><p> </p><p>“We need a bigger tub,” he complained as he got comfortable. Well as comfortable as he could in a porcelain tub that was too small for him.</p><p> </p><p>“Refuse!” Hermione laughed, and tilted her head up to look at Marcus.</p><p> </p><p>“So stubborn on this,” he teased as he leaned down and brushed a kiss against her shoulder, letting his chin rest there as Hermione rested her head against his. “I like this, being here with you, living together, meshing our lives together, I don’t mind being-”</p><p> </p><p>“Here.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus huffed a soft laugh. “Yes, <em>here.</em> How do you feel about it?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione shrugged. “It’s this weird…<em>feeling </em>as our friends start getting married and having babies and…” She shook her head. “I feel like I have all the time in the world to be…<em>here.</em>”  she said lamely. “I don’t mind the joking questions of when we’re getting engaged but it feels…”</p><p> </p><p>“Like a lot?” Marcus asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!” Hermione shifted to turn to look at him with wide eyes. “I don’t mind slowing down.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus nodded. He looked at the curls of Hermione’s hair and wound his fingers through them. He wondered if she got the other question, the question he’d gotten a couple of times already since their friends had found out they’d moved in together.</p><p> </p><p>Taking Graham’s advice to just <em>ask</em> her, Marcus let the curl loose and spoke. “What about kids?” He instantly felt Hermione tense against him and wrapped his arm around her in comfort. “That didn’t come up in our conversation today.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione wiggled out of his grasp and maneuvered around the tub so she that she could sit facing him. She pulled her legs up to her chest. “No, it didn’t. Thoughts?”</p><p> </p><p>“You first,” he said with a small grin.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione took a deep breath and shook her head. “I’m not…” she bit her lip and looked over Marcus’ shoulder for a second before meeting his eyes. “The plans I have for my life never involved children.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus nodded. “Same.”</p><p> </p><p>“And I don’t want to adjust for that.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus nodded again. “Same,” he repeated.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione’s eyes widened. “Really?”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you think I wanted them?”</p><p> </p><p>“You were great with Teddy!”</p><p> </p><p>“So are you!” Marcus laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m <em>wonderful </em>with Teddy,” Hermione corrected haughtily.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus raised his hands in surrender before leaning his elbow on the lip of the tub and resting his cheek on his fist. “You don’t want kids?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione shook her head. “No.”</p><p> </p><p>“Never thought about it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Have you?” she asked with a raised eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“No choice <em>not</em> to, what with Eliza Flint for a mum,” Marcus laughed and gave a shrug. “The time I had with my dad- it was so great. I knew, even as a kid, when Dad was home his attention was mine; and then obviously shared when Josie was born.” He rolled his eyes at himself. “While I am working on accepting Alastor, I can admit he was a fucking good stepdad, and gave so much of himself to me and Josie. More so Josie.”</p><p> </p><p>“He loves you guys.”</p><p> </p><p>“I will not argue that,” Marcus nodded. “He does, and he came from raising one kid to raising another. And bless that man because Josie is-”</p><p> </p><p>“She is not as difficult as you make her out to be!” Hermione laughed, knocking his leg with hers.</p><p> </p><p>“I have a lot of respect for Alastor, but you know how sometimes you look back at those memories with your parents -or in my case my stepparent- and the thought ‘<em>I’m going to do that with my kids’</em> comes through?”</p><p> </p><p>“I do,” Hermione admitted slowly.</p><p> </p><p>“I haven’t had that type of thought in ages,” Marcus confessed. “I don’t see myself carrying on the Flint line.”</p><p> </p><p>“You expect Josie will?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure,” Marcus snorted. “She’s been dreaming of little Flint-Rowle babies for ages.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione’s eyes widened in surprise. “You know!”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus gave a shit-eating grin, “That Josie has a crush on Thor? <em>Everyone</em> knows. We just know better than to tease her about it. Thor’s never entertained it though.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione kept her mouth shut on the interest in Josie that she’d seen in Antonin at New Year’s, and instead rerouting the conversation. “So, Josie’s to carry on the Flint line?”</p><p> </p><p>“With the assumption that Josie keeps her last name and then gives it to her kids, Josie keeps the line going. Not that I really care,” Marcus laughed. “We Flints aren’t in the upper echelon of society, anyway. We’ve never carried titles like the Malfoys and the Potters do.”</p><p> </p><p>“You mean I don’t get to be a Duchess or an Earless?” Hermione asked in mock shock.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m pretty sure it’s Countess,” Marcus corrected.</p><p> </p><p>“Says the man without a title! I knew I should have accepted the offer of a throple relationship with Harry and Draco, I would have been an Earless…”</p><p> </p><p>“Countess,” Marcus corrected again with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>“Twice over!” Hermione finished.</p><p> </p><p>“If the title matters, I’ll buy it,” Marcus laughed. “Valentine’s Day is just around the corner.”</p><p> </p><p>They grinned at each other, before Hermione broke into giggles. “Stop it!”</p><p> </p><p>Once they calmed, Marcus nudged her leg, “Do you fear you’ll regret it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Regret what?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not having kids?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione chewed on her bottom lip before speaking. “Ron, when we were together, put a lot of stock in having kids. He wanted them from the jump, and while I had agreed to it and had said that, yes, I wanted them with him, it always left this… heavy feeling in me. It made me a bit panicky about how much my life would have to be rearranged to raise a child. I was only nineteen when we started having those conversations. I was starting Uni and it scared me so much.”</p><p> </p><p>“Which is when you got the….” Marcus waved his finger at her stomach.</p><p> </p><p>“My birth control?” Hermione laughed. “Yes, Marcus, it’s when I got the little copper coil that allows you to fuck me without a condom.”</p><p> </p><p>“Forever grateful to the coil,” Marcus smirked.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione just shook her head in amusement but continued. “I don’t know. The Weasley’s live for their children. There’s nothing wrong with that! I would love to be able to understand it, but I know personally, I can’t do it. I love Teddy, I’m his godmother, and God forbid anything happen to Remus and Sirius, but I would take him in in a heartbeat if something did. Same with any of my future godchildren.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know Harry’s children…” Marcus hedged.</p><p> </p><p>“And Pansy,” Hermione grinned. “Though Blaise doesn’t know it yet.”</p><p> </p><p>“That makes sense,” Marcus nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t believe I’ll regret it. I know myself well enough to say firmly that I do not want children in my future. I’m also fortunate enough to be in a good financial situation to freeze my eggs if I felt the need. At this moment in time, I’m not inclined to.” Hermione shrugged. “Something to reevaluate in Year Six.” She nudged Marcus’ leg with hers. “What about you? Do you think you’ll regret it? Ever talk about kids with any your girlfriends?”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus hesitated slightly before shaking his head. “No.”  </p><p> </p><p>“<em>No</em> on…”</p><p> </p><p>“Both. No on the talking and no on the regretting. Fuck, Hermione. I’m turning twenty-nine in a couple of months, which means I’ll be about thirty-five when I finish school and the programme and just starting my career. I’m not assured the job as the team’s doctor, but I’m aiming for it, which means I’ll be on call with those big muppets for every bruise and concussion they get.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione laughed. “The way you speak of your future career is enlightening.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus shook his head. “It means I’d be traveling with them and leaving you with a kid on your own. It isn’t fair, It’s always been in my mind that if my life did give me kids, I wanted to be full into it; give all my attention to that child. But I busted my knee, and school has been my next goal. I don’t want to deviate from it. I’m happy being the fun uncle or godfather to whoever bestows me the honor. And hey,” he nudged, “Sperm can be frozen, too. Though much like you I’m not inclined to do it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Something to consider in Year Six?”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus laughed and nodded. “Year Six is going to be really interesting.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione grinned. “So, same page? No rushing into anything? Happy where we are and with no goal of having children.”</p><p> </p><p>“Same page,” Marcus nodded. He looked around the room. “So, is this where we’re going to be having our more serious conversations now?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione looked around the bathroom as well and shrugged. “Worked out for us now, didn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just…” Marcus sat up in the bathtub and frowned. “If this is where we’re going to be having these conversations, we really do need a bigger tub.”</p><p> </p><p>“Eh, I’ll think about it.” Hermione smirked. “Bring it back up during Year Six.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!!! Next chapter up 4/24</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. In Which They Both Learn New Information</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marcus and Hermione both learn information about the other via second hand sources.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all for the comments and love on the last chapter (Expect very late responses to those today!!)</p><p>As always, a big thank you to my beta Jaksan118!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>February 2019</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Hermione leaned against the kitchen counter, an open bag of crisps in her hand as she looked at her boyfriend on the couch, who was absently tugging a rope for Talbot to play with while he worked on his laptop, frowning at the screen.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus had been acting a bit squirrely for the past week or so. Hermione had a feeling she knew why, but whenever she asked, Marcus would wave her off and say he was starting to plan his summer camping trip. She didn’t doubt that, as she had seen his laptop screen a couple of times in passing and had seen campground pictures on his screen. Though, she was sure that was only a smoke screen for what Marcus was really doing, which was figuring out Valentine’s Day plans.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re staring again,” Marcus said, eyeing her from above his screen.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione walked over and fell onto the couch next to him. “I want to talk to you about something.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus looked away from his screen and let go of the rope that he had been tugging for Talbot, causing the pup to tumble a bit before running off with the toy in his mouth. “Something serious?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mm, I mean…” Hermione shrugged. “Maybe. Might be sillier than anything.”</p><p> </p><p>“All right?” Marcus said slowly as he shut his laptop and set it on the coffee table. “What is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Valentine’s Day is in a week and a half.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is it?” Marcus asked, running a hand through his loose hair. “Huh. Hadn’t realized.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione grinned at Marcus, amused by his attempted casualness. “Marcus, I have to work Valentine’s Day, so I really hope you don’t have anything planned.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus winced. “No?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no!” Hermione groaned. “How much did you plan?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing!” Marcus was quick to say. “I had <em>nothing</em> planned.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Marcus!</em>” Hermione laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, I had a few things planned,” Marcus conceded with a sigh. “My own fault- I should have waited until you got your schedule.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, my bear,” Hermione sighed, rubbing his knee affectionately.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine, I’ve heard you hate Valentine’s Day, anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione winced, because it was true. “I do, but I bet you would have made me love it.”</p><p> </p><p>“That was my goal.” Marcus sighed. “I can’t do the thing I’ve been training Talbot to do now.”</p><p> </p><p>“You were…” Hermione abandoned her crisps on the coffee table and crawled on top of him. “What were you training him to do?”</p><p> </p><p>“Now you’ll never know,” Marcus muttered, and wrapped his arms around her.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione looked over at Talbot, who had abandoned the rope toy for a hollow bone that Marcus had filled with peanut butter the night before. The pup had cleaned it out, but was still at it. “What did you train him to do?”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus kissed the side of her neck. “I’m not telling you.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione looked down at Marcus, pulling away from his lips. “Don’t you dare distract me! What is that dog trained to do now?”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus just smirked and leaned up to nip at her bottom lip. “Don’t worry about it. I think I can still pull it off.”</p><p> </p><p>She sat up, straddled his stomach, and patted his chest. “Pull what off?”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus groaned. “Can I not surprise you since my Valentine’s Day plans are officially off? I had grand gestures planned!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure you did,” Hermione laughed. She looked back over at Talbot and then meet Marcus’ amused gaze. “You didn’t train him to do anything.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus shrugged under her again. “I can keep a secret, so you’ll just have to wait and see.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione grinned at him. “Did I ruin too many of your plans?”</p><p> </p><p>“No. I had a dinner reservation, but I can cancel it.”</p><p> </p><p>“You can move it. I have the weekend free.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I booked it last month, and they were already filling up for Valentine’s week. It’s fine,” Marcus assured when Hermione started to apologize. “I’ll make another and take you out for a fancy date soon.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione rubbed Marcus’ chest in apology as his hands rubbed up her back. While they were both homebodies and preferred home dates, Marcus had made it known early in their relationship that he enjoyed planning date nights and taking her out. He said he liked spoiling her, something he’d never really felt the need to do in his other relationships. Hermione honestly didn’t mind; she hadn’t really <em>been spoiled</em> in prior relationships. They both spent so much time in work clothes that dressing up every once in a while, and getting out, was nice.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione knew Marcus was a romantic. She knew he had to have had something big planned for Valentine’s Day, even though she hated the holiday. She hated few things, Valentine’s Day being one of them. She’d never had a good one, and therefore had written off the holiday. But she knew Marcus was different; <em>knew</em> he would be good at making her enjoy the holiday. But, he also did most of their night-out planning.</p><p> </p><p>An idea started forming in Hermione’s head, even as Marcus tugged on her shirt to take it off.</p><p> </p><p>“How long until you have to go to work?” he asked as she raised her arms to let him take off her shirt, leaving her in her black bra and cotton bike shorts.</p><p> </p><p>“Not until six,” she grinned. She pushed him back onto the couch and pressed her hands against his chest. “I have a proposition.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus narrowed his eyes. “All right?”</p><p> </p><p>“How about I take care of Valentine’s Day?”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus raised an eyebrow in surprise. “<em>You</em> want to plan Valentine’s Day?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you sound so apprehensive?” she laughed.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus rubbed her sides. “I love you. You know that, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not a great start, but go on,” Hermione replied, eyeing Marcus curiously as she crossed her arms over her chest. She was very aware that the movement pushed her bra-clad breasts up, as Marcus’ eyes went down to look and then back up to hers, his eyes slightly darker.</p><p> </p><p>“We can talk about this later.”</p><p> </p><p>“We talk about this now,” Hermione laughed.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus groaned. “One of the things I love about you is that you are very pragmatic.”</p><p> </p><p>“All right…” Hermione responded slowly.</p><p> </p><p>“And I <em>love</em> that you think me bringing back takeaway or cooking dinner and setting up the table with a couple of candles is romantic.”</p><p> </p><p>“It is!”</p><p> </p><p>“But Valentine’s Day is where <em>I</em> shine,” Marcus gloated.</p><p> </p><p>“Of that I have no doubt,” Hermione said quickly. “But you always do the planning for our nights out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Because I enjoy it.”</p><p> </p><p>“And <em>I</em> love that about <em>you</em>!” Hermione assured. “But you deserve to be spoiled, too.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus leaned up on his elbows with a frown. “I…”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione smiled and lightly cupped his cheeks, her fingers scratching at his beard. “Never been spoiled, my bear?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh…” He frowned. “No? I’m guessing my mum spoiling me as a child doesn’t count?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.” she laughed, leaning down to kiss him. “It really doesn’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then, no,” he said against her lips.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione pulled away slightly. “Would it be all right if I planned something? Since I’ve <em>utterly</em> ruined your plans.”</p><p> </p><p>“You haven’t ruined anything,” Marcus chuckled, but gave a nod. “All right, I’m curious. You can plan our Valentine’s Day. Though, when are we going to have it, since you work all that week?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah! I don’t work Sunday!” Hermione said excitedly. “We can plan for Sunday!”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus nodded slowly. “You don’t work Monday either?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione shook her head in response.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus smiled. “All right. I can arrange my schedule to take off Monday.”</p><p> </p><p>“I said I’d plan a day, not a weekend,” Hermione teased.</p><p> </p><p>“I had more than just dinner planned, Hermione. I planned on tiring you out so much that we both called out sick the next day.”</p><p> </p><p>“Such an idiot,” Hermione laughed. She wrapped her arms around his neck. “All right, I’ll plan the day and dinner, you plan for later that evening. I’m very curious about those plans.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus suddenly sat up and Hermione yelped as he twisted around with her in his arms and stood. Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist as he started towards the stairs. “I can give you a preview if you want?”</p><p> </p><p>“The fact that you even have to ask…” Hermione laughed, and started kissing the side of Marcus’ neck as he climbed up the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>XxxxxxX</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Valentine’s Day 2019</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Dean, is my one o’clock appointment here?” Marcus asked, looking at his tablet with a frown.</p><p> </p><p>Dean cursed, looking away from his phone to his computer screen. “No, sorry- they rescheduled. I forgot to pull it from the schedule.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus looked up with a lifted eyebrow, as that was very unlike Dean. “Are you all right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Bit frazzled. My Valentine’s gift for Seamus is late, so that’s a bit fucked.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure he’ll understand,” Marcus said gently. He set his tablet down on the counter and leaned against it, as did Dean.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course he will, because he’s a fucking gem. But every year that twat gets me something amazing. This year I wanted to win, and now it’s late.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus laughed. “I understand now. Sorry mate.”</p><p> </p><p>Dean gave a frustrated sigh. “Ordered it a month ago, too.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus gave Dean a sympathetic sound as he looked at his schedule one more time, watching as the one o’clock appointment disappeared from his schedule, leaving him with an hour and a half free. Hermione was still at the flat, and if he left now, he might catch her. However, she had a three o’clock shift, and usually left early to run errands.</p><p> </p><p>“Long lunch it is,” he muttered. He looked back up at Dean, who was staring at his phone, probably obsessing about the tracking for his gift for Seamus.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you and Seamus going out tonight?”</p><p> </p><p>Dean shook his head. “Not tonight. My Seamus is like your Hermione. He’s a believer that Valentine’s Day is a corporate cash grab and doesn’t need a specific day to show me his love.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus frowned. “Isn’t there some Valentine’s Day party at his pub tonight?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm, Valentine’s Day speed dating.” Dean grinned. “He’s not above using the cash grab to his advantage. It’s one of his best nights, next to any sports championship. He’s got plans for us tomorrow. What about you and Hermione?”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus shook his head. “Not tonight. She has to work the night shift and isn’t off until Sunday.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you plan something for her day off?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not allowed to,” Marcus grumbled. “Apparently, <em>she</em> wants to plan something.”</p><p> </p><p>Dean raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Sorry, Hermione is planning Valentine’s Day? How are you doing?” Dean teasingly laughed.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“It’s fine,” Marcus groaned. “I hate it a bit, <em>but</em> she seems really excited by what she’s planning, which I enjoy seeing. She’s got me curious, though.”</p><p> </p><p>Dean snorted in amusement, only to turn when the door to the gym swung open. Both men looked at the new visitor in surprise as he walked up with a black ceramic pot with a flower arrangement set inside.</p><p> </p><p>“’ello.” Dean greeted. “Delivery?”</p><p> </p><p>The man nodded and looked down at his clipboard, “For Flint.”</p><p> </p><p>Dean turned to Marcus in surprise, while Marcus frowned. “Sorry?” Marcus asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Flint. F-L-I-N-T.” The delivery man held up the clipboard. “Just need a signature.”</p><p> </p><p>Dean gave a small laugh of surprise. “Sorry, Marcus Flint?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s what it says,” the man nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus held his hand out for the clipboard to sign. “That’s me.” He signed his name on the line the man pointed out to him. “Thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>“Happy Valentine’s Day, mate,” the man said before leaving the gym.</p><p> </p><p>Dean grabbed the arrangement and set it in front of Marcus, who still looked confused by the delivery.</p><p> </p><p>“Not expecting flowers then?” Dean teased.</p><p> </p><p>“Not at all,” Marcus muttered as he looked down at the flowers. Marcus could admit it was a beautiful arrangement, if not unique. He had listened to enough of his mother’s and Narcissa Malfoy’s talks about their gardens and greenhouses to vaguely know what was in the arrangement.</p><p> </p><p>Red roses stuck out at different heights in the black ceramic vase, while a light orange orchid was nestled between the blossoms, along with purple unbloomed flowers that looked vaguely like tulips. Red foliage and some white perennials were also mixed in. Marcus couldn’t stop staring at it. No one had ever gotten him flowers before.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s a card.” Dean pointed to the side facing away from Marcus.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus untucked the card from its holder, saw his name on the envelope, and instantly recognized Hermione’s handwriting on it.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, she’s good,” he muttered with a laugh and he opened the envelope and untucked the little card inside.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Have I surprised you?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Looking forward to our first Valentine’s Day together.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Love you, my bear.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>- Your dove.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“What does it say?” Dean asked, trying to peek over the flowers to get a look.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus tucked the note back into the envelope with a smirk. While it was not in any way salacious, it still felt odd and personal to share the note.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing!” Marcus laughed. He tucked the card in the pocket of his sweats and looked down at the flowers again with a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Why, Marcus Flint, is that a blush?” Dean teased.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus groaned and shook his head. “No.” Though he did feel a little bit of heat in his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you regretting not sending Hermione flowers?”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus snorted and eyed his friend. “Who said I don’t plan to?”</p><p> </p><p>Dean laughed. “She’s not had a good one, I know you’ll do right by her.”</p><p> </p><p>“I hope to,” Marcus nodded. “Hey, I’ve been meaning to ask- how are you and Seamus doing?”</p><p> </p><p>Dean blinked up at him in confusion. “Fine? Why? Did you hear something?”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus laughed. “No, I mean, since you last texted me about the adoption thing.”</p><p> </p><p>Dean blinked at him and frowned. “Didn’t Hermione tell you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me what?” Marcus frowned back.</p><p> </p><p>“That we turned down her surrogacy offer and we’re going with an agency.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus straightened. “What offer?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh shite, she didn’t tell you <em>anything</em> about that?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Marcus shook his head. “She did not.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, fuck, Marcus, this was before she met you!” Dean assured quickly. “She had just broken up with Ron. We were all fucked from drinking and she made a <em>very</em> drunken offer to be our surrogate.  None of us took it seriously; at least I didn’t. I just figured it was one of those <em>I’m going to be single forever</em> drunken type rants, you know.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure…” Marcus said shortly with a frown.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, <em>I</em> thought no one took her seriously. But I guess Seamus reached out after our last adoption fell through and asked her if she was serious, and a conversation ensued about having a conversation. When Seamus and I finally sat down to talk about options, he brought up Hermione, and obviously I told him he was fucking cracked and we couldn’t ask her. They talked about it a couple weeks ago at the pub. According to Seamus, she was very relived about us saying ‘no’ to her offer.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus nodded. “Right.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you mad at her?” Dean groaned. “Shite, Marcus, I didn’t mean to ruin your Valentine’s day.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, you didn’t,” Marcus assured. And he was genuine about that. Was he a bit hurt that Hermione didn’t talk to him about it? A bit, but he figured if something had come of her conversation with Seamus, she would have told him. At least, he hoped she would have. He hated hearing it second hand, though.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Fucking hell!” </em>Dean groaned.</p><p> </p><p>“Dean, I’m serious,” Marcus laughed. “Honestly, it didn’t ruin anything. If Hermione didn’t tell me, it was probably because the conversation didn’t go anywhere. It’s honestly fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you positive?”</p><p> </p><p>“Swear it.” Marcus nodded affirmatively.</p><p> </p><p>Dean sighed in relief, hand to his heart. “Oh good.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus looked over at the flowers Hermione had sent him, and it soothed a bit of the hurt. He’d be over it soon; he knew it was more the shock of the whole idea of it all that bothered him.</p><p> </p><p>“Out of curiosity, what would you have said?” Dean asked. “If Hermione had gone through with it.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus looked away from the flowers to look at his friend and shrugged. “I don’t know.” And he didn’t. He didn’t know how he’d react. “Bit of a moot point anyway, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Right,” Dean nodded.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>XxxxxxX</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Hermione laid her head on the table, her hands at the back of her neck, pressing and kneading, hoping the headache that was currently pounding at her temples would go away soon. It wasn’t just her temples, either. It was the sides of her head just behind her ears where the arms of her glasses pinched because they were just slightly too tight, and she always forgot to get them fixed, and she really just needed them to read patient charts (or when she read late at night). It was her body from standing too long. Really, it was that she was closing in on her period making her back and hips doubly as achey as her head, and she really hoped it held off until after Sunday, because she really wanted Valentine’s Day sex.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t we all.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione raised her head and looked over at Pansy and Fay, who were looking at her in amusement. “Did I say that out loud?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, love, you did,” Fay laughed lowly, and pet Hermione’s hair. “Take a nap. We’ve got an hour before we have to go back.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, it’s fine,” Hermione said through a yawn. She rubbed her palms into her eyes before looking over at the girls. “I feel like I haven’t been able to talk to you both in forever other than consultation for patients, and I want to hear everything about Pansy’s pregnancy.”</p><p> </p><p>Pansy laughed, a hand on her small baby belly, which was starting to become more apparent under her scrubs. “I’m very happy to be out of the first trimester.” She narrowed her eyes at both Hermione and Fay. “Don’t!”</p><p> </p><p>Fay raised an eyebrow, “Don’t what?”</p><p> </p><p>“You both get this look on your face when <em>Friend Mode</em> is switched off and <em>Doctor Mode</em> is switched on, and it just happened. It’s annoying. Stop it.” Pansy ordered. “I have my own doctor, thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Happy to turn <em>Doctor Mode</em> back off,” Hermione responded with a tired laugh as she eyed the stack of magazines at Pansy’s elbow. “What are those?”</p><p> </p><p>“Baby magazines, home design magazines, and some others. I finally won the argument about moving into a bigger place.”</p><p> </p><p>“Apparently, not a hill Blaise wanted to die on,” Fay teased, grabbing one of the magazines from the stack. “So why bring them out now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well obviously for you to help me with ideas for the nursey.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I want to help!” Hermione cried, and grabbed the magazine on top. Did she want kids? No. But even she got a kick out of helping with the planning of a child. Especially when it was her future godchild.</p><p> </p><p>They all paused when the intercom’s static echoed around the breakroom. Everyone tensed as they waited to hear what was about to be called.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Doctor Granger to the nurse’s desk. Doctor Granger to the nurse’s desk.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hermione groaned. She stood up and dropped the magazine on the table. “I had an hour,” She whined.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure it will be quick,” Fay assured her. “Go on.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded in defeat and left the girls in the breakroom to walk towards the nurse’s desk. She wondered which patient she needed to help on, as all of her patients for the evening had either been discharged or were resting when she’d last checked on them. She stopped in sheer shock in the middle of the hall at the sight that greeted her at the nurse’s station. She blinked to make sure she wasn’t just hallucinating out of sheer exhaustion. Sure enough, the image was still there.</p><p> </p><p>Talbot was sitting at the nurse’s station, his tail thumping, happy at the sight of her. Balloons were attached to his harness. Oddly, they weren’t Valentine’s Day balloons, but instead balloons that wished her to <em>Get Better Soon</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Come here, you little idiot,” Hermione laughed, crouching down as Talbot came running to her. Well, as best he could with balloons smacking against each other behind him. She rubbed his face, accepting the kiss he licked on her cheek. “Where’s your father?”</p><p> </p><p>She looked up at the nurses at the station who were grinning at her, and they pointed to one of the closed rooms that she knew to be empty.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you mind watching him while I go see what my boyfriend is up to?” Hermione asked with a laugh as she led Talbot behind the nurse’s station.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course!” they all echoed in various degrees of excitement. Hermione left the dog in good hands as she went into the room, where Marcus was apparently waiting for her.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione pushed open the door and found Marcus sitting in one of the beds. She shook her head in amusement as he smiled back at her.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought <em>I</em> was planning Valentine’s Day,” she said as she stood between his legs and wrapped her arms around his neck.</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t think I wouldn’t still do something for you,” he chuckled, leaning down to kiss her. “Surprised?”</p><p> </p><p>“Very!” she whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“Good. I’ve got something else for you,” Marcus pulled away and unlinked her hands from behind his neck so that he could turn behind him to grab what he had brought Hermione. He turned back around with a rounded glasses vase filled with flowers in his hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god!” Hermione’s hands covered Marcus’ as she took in the blooms. It was a simple bouquet, but no less striking, of peach colored Ranunculuses intermixed with wheel shaped eucalyptus. “I was not expecting flowers at all!”</p><p> </p><p>“Neither was I!” Marcus laughed.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione grinned up at him. “Did you like them?”</p><p> </p><p>“I really did,” Marcus nodded. “I’d never received flowers before. I mean, other than at the Olympics and competitions. But that’s different.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad you like them,” Hermione said as she took the flowers and set them on the table behind her before settling between Marcus’ legs again. “I wanted to surprise you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Consider me <em>very</em> surprised.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione tilted her head in consideration, as something in Marcus’ tone set off a little warning bell, but his arms came around her and tucked her closer between his legs. His face nestled in her neck, his lips placing a soft kiss at the skin between her shoulder and neck.</p><p> </p><p>“God, I really wish no one knew you were in here. I’d be so willing to break some rules right now,” Hermione teased. She dismissed the warning bells ringing in her head, blaming the late night for causing her to read too much into things.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus laughed and pulled away from her neck. “A&amp;E fantasy? Really?”</p><p> </p><p>“Vaguer. More like doctor/patient fantasy,” she admitted. “But oddly, me as the patient. Really, this could work, because you know enough doctor terms to really sell it.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus barked a laugh, squeezing her hips with his knees. “Imagine when I start going to medical school.”</p><p> </p><p>“Doctor on doctor fantasy!” Hermione teased.</p><p> </p><p>“We could also very much get away with it in the doctor’s office at the Bath club. Very secluded room.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up,” Hermione laughed. “Just kiss me.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus laughed, but complied leaning down to take Hermione’s lips with his. Lips nipping, tongues tangling, Marcus’ hands spanned her back while her hands rested on his chest, because any further, and she’d want to tug his hoodie off.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione pulled away when the temptation to just climb up on him became too strong, patting his chest as she pulled away. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”</p><p> </p><p>“Happy Valentine’s Day.” Marcus murmured, before pulling away. “Thank you for my flowers. Really, it was a wonderful surprise.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good! I’m glad.” Hermione smiled and stepped away to grab at hers. “And thank you for mine, though I’m confused by Talbot.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus smirked as he hopped off the bed. “I’ve been training him with balloons. He did not like them at first.”</p><p> </p><p>“I got that.” Hermione laughed as she led him out of the room. “But why the <em>Get Well</em> balloons?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh!” Marcus grinned. “Figured you probably couldn’t carry the balloons around, I thought you could give them to some of the patients.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione paused at the door to look up at him. “Oh, Marcus, if I didn’t love you already.”</p><p> </p><p>“That would have tipped it?” Marcus teased.</p><p> </p><p>“Very much so,” Hermione admitted. She tugged on his arm to get him to lean down. Marcus gave in, letting her brush her lips against his before she allowed him to straighten and open the door.</p><p> </p><p>They returned to the nurse’s station, where Talbot was getting spoiled with attention. Though he perked up when he saw both his owners coming towards him.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for coming,” Hermione said to Marcus as she set her flowers down on the station counter. “You could have waited until I got home in the morning.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then it wouldn’t have been Valentine’s Day.” He responded as Talbot trotted around the desk to come to Marcus’ side.</p><p> </p><p>She glanced at the clock and noted that it was just before midnight. She glanced back at Marcus, who was crouched down next to Talbot, untying the balloons from his harness and clipping on his lead before he stood again.</p><p> </p><p>“Should I-”</p><p> </p><p>“We’ve got it,” Hermione said, accepting the balloons as Marcus handed them over to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want me to take your flowers home?” Marcus asked.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I want to show them to Pansy and Fay.” Hermione grinned. “See you at home?”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus nodded. “Need me to pick you up?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, Fay can take me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Call me when you turn onto our street. I’ll meet you down there. I don’t want you walking up to the flat by yourself,” Marcus told her, before leaning down to kiss her. “Love you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Love you, too,” Hermione replied. She kissed him once more before blowing a kiss to Talbot. “I’ll call you.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus nodded, waved to the nurses behind Hermione, and thanked them for their help before leading Talbot out of the A&amp;E.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve got a good one, Hermione.” Claudia said, holding out her hand for the balloons.</p><p> </p><p>“I do.” Hermione said before shaking her head. “I can give them out.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re still on your break,” Claudia told her with a wave of her hand. “Go show off your flowers.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione gave in, giving Claudia the balloons and gathering the vase in her hands before going back to the breakroom. She pushed open the door and paused when she saw Pansy and Fay look up at her, wide-eyed. Pansy closed the magazine they were looking at and put it on her lap.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione frowned as she neared the table, setting down the flowers. “What’s going on?”</p><p> </p><p>“Where did the flowers come from?” Fay asked, her fingers touching one of the eucalyptus leaves.</p><p> </p><p>“Marcus,” Hermione said absently. She looked over at Pansy questioningly. “What were you looking at?”</p><p> </p><p>“Marcus was here?” Pansy asked. “Did he surprise you for Valentine’s Day?”</p><p> </p><p>“Pansy,” Hermione said firmly, glancing at the magazine Pansy was holding face down on her lap before continuing. “What is going on?”</p><p> </p><p>“You should sit down, babes,” Fay said softly.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione frowned at both of them before taking Fay’s instruction and sat down in the seat she had occupied before she had left. Fay moved the flowers to the edge of the table so that Hermione’s view was unobstructed, and she could see at her girlfriends. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>Pansy hesitated, which worried Hermione, as Pansy never hesitated on anything. “I had a couple of my regular magazine subscriptions in here, and one of them was Cosmopolitan.”</p><p> </p><p>“All right…” Hermione said slowly with a frown.</p><p> </p><p>Fay sighed. “Katie Bell is on the cover.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione laughed, relief bubbling into her. “Oh <em>god</em>, I thought someone had died, the way you two are going on.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hermione, she did an interview,” Pansy said slowly.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, if she’s on the cover, I would assume so.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not great, babes,” Fay told her carefully.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione frowned. “What are you talking about?”</p><p> </p><p>Pansy curled her fingers around the magazine before letting go and setting it, cover up, on the table for Hermione.</p><p> </p><p>Katie Bell was on the cover, looking straight at the camera, all sharp smile and bright eyes. She was dressed in an unopened white blouse, black satin bra on display, and matching leather shorts, which Hermione could only assume were meant to mimic the football shorts she had to wear when she played for her team. It had to have been shot pre-pregnancy announcement, as her stomach showed no sign of growing life.</p><p> </p><p>Headlines surrounded Katie’s figure, <em>8 ways to orgasm, Get in his head….and in his bed.</em> Hermione rolled her eyes but roved them over the cover, looking at Katies headline: <em>Katie Bell – Delves deep into life, relationships past and present, and her future.</em></p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to read it,” Hermione said, and pushed the magazine away from her. She looked between Pansy and Fay. “I promised Marcus I wouldn’t read anything about Katie.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why would you do that?” Pansy asked in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“Because I fell down a stupid rabbit hole and he got upset about it.” Hermione shifted in her seat. “Not <em>mad</em> upset but upset that <em>I</em> was upset.” Hermione sighed. “Katie’s a bit of a sore subject between us, and one better left alone.” She crossed her arms over her chest, though her eyes wandered back to the magazine in front of her, then to her friends. “I don’t know that I want to know.”</p><p> </p><p>Pansy slid the magazine away from her. “All right. Do you want me to tell you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Is it really bad?” Hermione asked.</p><p> </p><p>Pansy shrugged. “I think it’s bad enough that if Marcus, being as private as he is, wasn’t consulted or asked to confirm the details, he’s going to be very angry.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione reached out and slid the magazine closer to her. She chewed on her lip as she stared at the headline. She had promised Marcus she would stop reading the gossip that surrounded them and Katie, to stop with the connecting them with the press. But from all of her ‘research’ and rabbit holing, none of Katie’s comments had ever been hurtful.</p><p> </p><p>It had always been a ‘candid’ picture of Katie and Marcus at some event, usually with her hand on his arm as they spoke. A small blurb about how the exes had run into each other at XYZ event, and wasn’t it so nice that the exes still got along. Sometimes it was left at that. Sometimes the stories had a quote from Katie, usually something along the lines of how it was always good to see Marcus, and that they were lucky that they’d never had any animosity from their breakup.</p><p> </p><p>Which, while a nice quote, was very incorrect from what Hermione had witnessed in the short time she had seen Katie and Marcus interact. Marcus’ reaction to Katie had been nothing but annoyance and resignation tinged in anger. He had moved away from Katie’s touch as if it had burned him. The short visit had left him in such a sour mood that had bled into Hermione, who having never seen Marcus angry, wasn’t sure what to do with it.</p><p> </p><p>It had led to their own argument, and her promise not to look up things on his past relationships. Not because Marcus was hiding anything, but because he didn’t want her opening a door that would affect her mental health, especially with how much she had obsessed over that brief interaction with Katie.</p><p> </p><p>But, if whatever Katie said <em>hurt</em> Marcus, it gave Hermione a reason to look at what she had said. Didn’t it?</p><p> </p><p>Chewing on her lip, Hermione flipped through the magazine under Fay and Pansy’s watchful gaze. Finding the interview and started to read.</p><p> </p><p>Her foot tapped on the floor as her eyes skimmed the words. They were innocent enough, as Katie talked about her life in football, how she had gotten started in the sport, and what she had hoped to put out in the world with her going to play professionally.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione frowned as Katie started talking about her relationships, eyes widening as she read the words over and over again, before looking up at Pansy and Fay.</p><p> </p><p>“This is utter shite,” Hermione murmured.</p><p> </p><p>Pansy shrugged. “Hermione, we don’t know-”</p><p> </p><p>“If anyone, Adrian would know,” Fay whispered.</p><p><br/>
“He doesn’t,” Hermione shook her head, remembering the talk she and Adrian had had in her then-empty flat when they had first gone to look at it. How Adrian had tried to convince Marcus that he and Katie weren’t on the same page. How they had argued and hadn’t talked for four months. How Adrian had gone back to Bath when he had heard Katie and Marcus had broken up, but had never gotten the <em>why</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione looked back down at the words that seemed to be blurring together.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“We were never on the same page, Marcus and I. He’s a great bloke, but his priorities had never been to settle down. He wanted rugby, and while I was happy with football, I think I wanted to slow down a bit, and Marcus wasn’t quite ready for that.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Would you have married him, had he asked?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Well, he asked twice, didn’t he? But how can you marry someone who won’t even tell you they love you?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>[There’s a pause as I, the interviewer, process this new information]</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“Sorry, Marcus Flint asked you to marry him </em>twice<em>?”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Was that not known?” Katie laughs. “Oh yes, both during pregnancy scares. Once in prep school, and the other just before we broke up the second time. Obviously, I said no to both. Marcus is very honorable man, but again, if a man won’t even tell you he loves you, how can one say yes? A relationship can’t withstand on sex alone, no matter how good it may be.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Sources confirm that Marcus Flint is in a fairly new relationship, one that involves having adopted pets together and moving in together. While Marcus Flint didn’t respond for a comment, sources close to the pair say that Flint and his new girlfriend are very happy together.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>I ask Katie about this.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m glad,” Katie says quickly with a grin. “I wish them the best of luck. She seems…nice enough. Do I think he loves her?” Katie pauses. “Well, it’s been nearly ten years since my relationship with him. One can hope he’s learned to say the words.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Hermione pressed her palms to her eyes and shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Hermione, what she said about you…” Fay started.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione gave a sarcastic laugh. “Fuck what she said about me,” Hermione scoffed. She looked up at her friends, her finger pointing to the article. “This is going to <em>devastate </em>Marcus.”</p><p> </p><p>“If it’s true,” Pansy said.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione shook her head. “No, you don’t understand. True or false, this is going to <em>kill</em> him.” She bit her lip to keep the tears in. “I don’t care if it true or if its false. His name shouldn’t be leaving her mouth, let alone for stories like this. It’s been near ten fucking years, and she’s still riding on the coattails of his name, and it kills me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hermione…” Fay whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know that I can tell him,” Hermione said, her voice cracking as she closed the magazine, not even wanting to finish the damn article, and flipped it over so that the cover was down. “It’s all utter shite.”</p><p> </p><p>Pansy and Fay nodded in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you going to do?” Fay asked.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione shrugged. “I don’t know.” She pushed the magazine further away, not wanting to be anywhere near it. “I know I’m not going to tell him now. I don’t want to ruin our Valentine’s Day with this.” She shook her head. “Is that selfish?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not at all!” Pansy said, leaning forward to reassuringly squeeze Hermione’s shoulders. “You’ve both been looking forward to it, and why ruin it with all this?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione blew out a breath of frustration. All of them jumped when Fay’s phone alarm went off.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s time to go back,” Fay said as she stood up.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione started to grab the flowers, but Pansy waved her away. “I’ll take care of them. Come pick them up when you’re done.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded and followed Fay to the bathroom so they could wash up. They washed their hands, and Hermione lent down to splash her face with cold water, taking a calming breath as her anxiety over the situation tried to take over.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s going to be all right,” Fay said as Hermione patted her face dry.</p><p> </p><p>“I hate that this is going to hurt him,” Hermione whispered, throwing the towel away in the bin, and following Fay out. “He says that he can’t be bothered with what Katie does or says, even if it’s about him, but she’s never talked about their relationship like that in the press.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione had read most of the stories and magazine articles. It was always a vague statement of how lucky they were that they were still friends and how sometimes things just don’t work out, but details of their last break up had never made the gossip rounds. And Hermione had <em>looked</em>. It was like both had either agreed, verbally or silently, to keep it to between them. Katie’s statements seemed like a breach of whatever agreement had been made.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s going to be all right,” Fay repeated as they walked to the nurse’s station to get their new patients.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded. “Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>The evening was long after that, and Hermione forced the entire thing out of her mind. She fell back into the routine of the A&amp;E, and turned <em>Doctor Mode</em> back on. But once in Fay’s cars on the way home at three in the morning, calling Marcus to let him know she was near the flat, it all came rushing back.</p><p> </p><p>Fay pulled into the alley behind Marcus’ car where he was waiting in joggers and a hoodie. Fay had barely parked the car when Hermione jumped out of it and into Marcus’ arms. Marcus grunted in surprise as he caught Hermione and let her wrap her legs around him, holding him tight.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus kissed Hermione’s shoulder- the only part that wasn’t tucked into him tightly- in response. “I love you too.”</p><p> </p><p>He leaned down, Hermione still in his arms, hand on her back to keep her steady. “Thanks for bringing her home. Rough night?”</p><p> </p><p>Fay blew out a breath and nodded. “You could say that. Her flowers and bag are in the back.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hermione, love, I’ve got to let you down to grab your things.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione reluctantly let Marcus go so that he could grab her things from the back of Fay’s car. He started to shoulder her messenger bag, only to look at Hermione in surprise when she took it from him and put it over her own shoulder. He eyed her curiously, as he usually did carry her things in for her, but leaned down to grab the vase with the flowers instead. He closed the car door and leaned back down to talk to Fay.  “Call me when you get home,” Marcus told her. “It’s late; we worry.”</p><p> </p><p>Fay flushed and waved a hand. “It’s fine, I’m uh…” She cleared her throat. “I’m actually headed to Adrian’s.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus tried to hide his smirk, but failed. “Well at least-”</p><p> </p><p>“He also meets me outside,” Fay finished with a laugh. “But I’ll text you and Hermione that I made it safe.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks,” Marcus nodded, tapping her car door to let her know it was okay to pull away.</p><p> </p><p>“Rough night, my dove?” Marcus asked, interlacing his fingers with Hermione’s as he led her towards their flat.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just ready to cuddle with you and go to bed,” Hermione whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus nodded with a grin and lifted their hands, kissing the back of hers. “That sounds like something I can help with.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded and started climbing the steps, the pit of her stomach still twisted with anxiety, and the magazine feeling heavy in her messenger bag.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Welp...that happened!! Next chapter up 5/8!!!</p><p>Links:</p><p><a href="https://www.pinterest.com/pin/222576406575240647/">Marcus' Flowers</a> -The roses are red instead of white<br/><a href="https://www.pinterest.com/pin/222576406575240748/">Hermione's Flowers</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>